ICW: International Championship Wrestling
by TheWayOfTheHawk
Summary: HELLO ONE AND ALL! WELCOME TO THE BATTLEFIELD AND WELCOME TO ICW! "Where anything is possible, and everything can happen." (OCs apps closed)
1. Introduction

_"Allow yourself to be a beginner. No one starts at the top." -Unknown_

An African American male sat alone in a dimly lit office room, looking down at his desk. He was wearing a dark blue suit jacket with a grey buttoned shirt and a royal blue tie, and a silver watch on his left wrist. He did not budge for a long moment, before slowly lifting his head up and staring into the camera. "Hello one and all!" He said in a calm, soothing voice. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am 'Trell,' but you may call me 'Trell.'"

"You all may not know who I am, but I have been watching you all. I've been impressed by the skills and athleticism displayed and have decided to give you all an opportunity to prove your worth. An opportunity to prove why you deserve to be called The Greatest Of All Time! What's this opportunity, you ask? A promotion. A promotion where anything can happen, yet everything can happen. My new promotion."

 **International Championship Wrestling (ICW)**

A/N: This is my very first story ever written here on FanFiction and while I'm truly excited, I'm also a little bit nervous about how this'll turn out. I hope you guys will be interested to see what'll happen and where I'll take this. Details and the sign up sheet are down below. I encourage to send in OC's far and wide, whether by PM or Review so we can get this show on the road!

 **Championships**

ICW Heavyweight Championship (The Lucha Underground Championship design with the ICW logo)

ICW International Championship (The ECW Television Championship design with the ICW logo)

ICW Demolition Championship (The CZW Heavyweight Championship design with the ICW logo)

ICW Tag Team Championship (The NXT Tag Team Championships design with the ICW logo)

ICW Women's Championship (The TNA Knockouts Championships with a blue strap and the ICW logo)

 **PPV Events**

January: New Beginnings

February: Love and War

March: Crossroads

April: Immortality

May: Fallout

June: Ascension to Hell

July: Boiling Point

August: Summer's Breakdown

September: Anarchy

October: Hollow's Eve

November: Season's Beatings

December: Freezing Point

Weekly Shows: Battlefield

 **Application**

Real Name _(optional)_ :

Ring Name:

Nickname _(optional)_ :

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Weight Class _(optional)_ :

Look:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Backstage/Promo Attire _(optional)_ :

Alignment:

Personality:

Gimmick _(optional)_ :

Wrestling Style _(Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2)_ :

Signature _(Max of 3)_ :

Finisher _(Max of 3)_ :

Entrance Theme:

Entrance _(be detailed)_ :

Taunt/Catchphrase _(Optional)_ :

Background & Accomplishments:

 **Tag Team/Faction Application**

Team Name _(Optional)_ :

Members _(Limited of 4)_ :

Team Entrance Theme _(Optional)_ :

Team Entrance _(Optional)_ :

Team Finisher _(Max of 2)_ :

A/N: I'll begin writing the first episode when I get enough OCs to form a roster. This is something I hope we all can enjoy! Until next time…


	2. Roster Summary

**Katie Striker**  
"Moonlight Rose" She's very easy going and carefree with an odd sense of humor. But don't let that fool you….combine with her paranoia, she can become a vicious and destructive competitor if she's pushed to that state of mind. She's the woman who's not afraid to break her opponent's bones, regardless of gender.

Finisher(s): Springboard Tornado DDT, Dragon Sleeper, & Tetsuya (Leg Scissors Cross Kneelock)

 **Dan Riley**  
"Man Of A Million Moves": A fun-loving, headstrong man with a plethora of ways to beat the competition, though some of them are of…...questionable tactics.

Finisher(s): Koji Clutch & Anaconda Vice

 **Will Ralston**  
"The Avenger": A Scottish with a "Will" to fight. Joking aside, he comes from a family of wrestlers and despite their tragedy, he continues to compete in their honor and has a heart of a hero.

Finisher(s): Stunner, Reverse 1916 (Lift Inverted DDT), & STF

 **Chris Wolf**  
"Mr. NC-17": The closest thing to a human/wolf hybrid, he behaves like a wolf in and out of the ring, and do whatever it takes to hunt down his opponents and claim his prize.

Finisher(s): Wolf In Sheep's Clothing (Reverse F5 into a Scorpion Death Drop)

 **Furno Moxley**  
"Jace" or "The Madman Of Hell": Imagine if the Joker was actually sane. That's what you'll get out of this guy. An extremely hardcore, unpredictable brawler, current leader of "The New Shield", and younger brother of current WWE superstar Dean Ambrose, Furno is a dangerous man with a good heart somewhere buried inside him. Proceed at your own risk.

Finisher(s): Conflagration (Dirty Deeds), Hellraiser (Springboard Frankensteiner), & Flashpoint (Curb Stomp)

Team Finisher(s): Triple Powerbomb (w/Raptor & Ajax), Doomsday Device (w/Raptor), & Double/Assisted Tombstone Piledriver (w/Ajax)

 **Raptor Reigns**  
"The Renegade Juggernaut": Okay, yes, he is the younger brother of current WWE superstar Roman Reigns. Now before you start booing and rioting, let me just say he may be A LOT meaner than Roman. He is the enforcer of The New Shield and won't waste his time trying to talk, rather fight.

Finisher(s): Spear, Rush Claw (Discus Clothesline), Devastation (Pop Up Powerbomb)

Team Finisher(s): Triple Powerbomb (w/Raptor & Furno) & Doomsday Device (w/Raptor or Furno)

 **Ajax**  
"The Magician of Havoc": If there was anyone who can keep The Madman From Hell & The Renegade Juggernaut on the same page, it's Ajax. The voice of reason of The Young Hounds, he won't hesitate to do anything for his boys, even if he does something despicable. Did I mention he's the cousin of WWE superstar Seth Rollins?

Finisher(s): Havoc Boot (Curb Stomp, sometimes through a chair), Pedigree, & PTO

Team Finisher(s): Triple Powerbomb (w/Raptor & Furno), Doomsday Device (w/Raptor), & Double/Assisted Tombstone Piledriver (w/Furno)

 **Nyx Rosewood**  
"The Midnight Princess": To the unsuspecting eye, she appears as your average-looking singing country girl. Well there's more to this girl than guitar-playing and having a good ole time. Best friends with fellow ICW wrestler Furno Moxley, she won't hesitate to get down and dirty with the toughest of competitors and knows when to take flight with the daringest of high flyers. Just keep your ears open when you hear her sing.

Finisher(s): Widow Maker (Red Arrow), Jumping Cutter, & High Noon DDT (Impaler DDT)

 **Surrealist Morrow**  
"The Messiah": On the surface, Morrow may appear to be your average cocky wrestler. However, he has such a deep connection wherever he goes, it is sometimes hard to hate this man. His nickname even came from earning the respect of the NJPW crowd.

Finisher(s): C4, Curb Stomp, & Kinshasa

 **Kyle Stevens**  
"The Nice Guy": An 11-Year indie veteran & one half of Team Brutal, Kyle is well-respected all across the world by his peers and colleagues. His abilities to fly around the ring is almost supernatural and awe-inspiring to watch, yet painful to be on the receiving end of.

Finisher(s): 450 Splash, Sharpshooter, & Green Bay Plunge (Rarely used)

 **Wolfgang**  
When it comes to Wolfgang, he is one of the most skilled wrestlers of his age. His experience, world-class athleticism, and well-known matches has earned him 10 "Five Star Matches" as rated by Dave Meltzer. One half of Team Brutal, he is a man focused and very determined to win.

Finisher(s): Triangle Choke, Rear Naked Choke, Tiger Driver '91 (Almost never used)

 **Brutus Vicious**  
"Psychopathic Murderer": It's been said that once an opponent goes against this beast of a wrestler, they are never the same again. Whether it's from his intimidating size and stature, his third-degree burns across his face (from being BURNED ALIVE in one of his matches), his cold and sadistic look, and his brutal fighting style, it's safe to say that he definitely will be someone you do not want to cross, if you value your career, and quite possibly your life.

Finisher(s): Two-Handed Chokeslam, Package Piledriver, & Ankle Lock

 **Genocide**  
A f***ing neo-nazi. Yes, you heard that correctly. A very racist, homophobic, and outspoken individual, he is somebody you really want to punch in the face. Unfortunately, he has been in tons of hardcore matches and is extremely resilient, which means a punch to the face wouldn't do much to him. Why he ever decided to work for an African American, I'll never know.

Finisher(s): The Final Solution (Ganso Bomb), N***** Killer (Con-Chair-To), & Angel of Death (Diving Elbow Drop with a chair underneath his arm)

 **Freddy Escobar**  
"The Prince": He is the ruler of the Monarchy. To say that his ego is larger than life would be an understatement. It's actually larger than the past, present, and future. However, he has the skills, cunningness, and his faction: The Monarchy, to unquestionably back it up, especially since his mouth gets him into trouble with everyone.

Finisher(s): Prince's Blade (Superkick), Execution (Cross Rhodes), & Money Shot (Diving Double Foot Stomp)

Team Finisher(s):King's Blade (Prince's Blade [Escobar]/ chop block (King Caesar)

 **King Caesar**  
"Brooklyn's Finest": First of all, THIS MAN IS HUGE! The enforcer of the Monarchy, he is usually very quiet, preferring to let his fists talk for him. When he does speak, people listen. Despite being in a group of heels, he has a sense of honor, preferring to never cheat in his matches, and refusing aid from his stablemates in a match. But does he need it? A man his size and with his power? HELL NO!

Finisher(s): Lion Bomb (Sitout double underhook powerbomb), Crossface Chickenwing, Lion Driver 91' (Ganso Bomb, used rarely)

Team Finisher(s): King's Blade (Prince's Blade [Escobar]/ chop block (King Caesar)

 **DJ Kingston**  
"The Astonishing One":. The voice of reason within the Monarchy, DJ is calm, and collected outside the ring. Escobar even trusts him to tell it like it is, and is his right hand man. Inside the ring, however, he is explosive and…..just simply "Astonishing"...

Finisher(s): Astonishing Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash), Honolulu Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer), Hang Time (Diving Somersault Leg Drop)

Team Finisher(s): Guillotine (Diving Leg Lariat [Kingston}/ Electric Chair Drop {Torres])

 **Dylan Torres**  
"The Rabbid Street Dog": The wild card of the Monarchy, Dylan is a no-nonsense brawler. He has an extremely short temper, and he tends to get angry at anything. Inside the ring or out in public, you better stay on his good side if you want to avoid his barbed wire baseball bat

Finisher(s): Tornado (Spinning Side Slam), Motor City Lariat (Rainmaker), Kryptonite Krunch (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver)

Team Finisher(s):Guillotine (Diving Leg Lariat [Kingston}/ Electric Chair Drop {Torres])

 **S.J. Steele**  
"The Realist": She's the woman who loves to speak her mind, regardless of what others may think of her. She'll spend her time going on and on and on and on and on, telling someone how much she's amazing and how everyone else is inferior. Luckily for her, she's more than capable of speaking with her fists.

Finisher(s): Poetic Justice (Springboard DDT), Head of Steele (Brain Buster)

 **Nyx Rosewood**  
"The Midnight Princess": To the unsuspecting eye, she appears as your average-looking singing country girl. Well there's more to this girl than guitar-playing and having a good ole time. Best friends with fellow ICW wrestler Furno Moxley, she won't hesitate to get down and dirty with the toughest of competitors and knows when to take flight with the daringest of high flyers. Just keep your ears open when you hear her sing.

Finisher(s): Widow Maker (Red Arrow), Jumping Cutter, & High Noon DDT (Impaler DDT)

 **Brianna Kelly**  
"The Icon's Daughter" or "Miss Hawaii Five 0": The daughter of the Icon and Hall Of Famer Sting, Brianna came into this business with some pretty big shoes to fill. Fortunately for her, her in-ring abilities and championship reigns proves that she has what it takes to not only live up to The Icon, but may even surpass his legacy.

Finisher(s): Scorpion Death Drop & Sweet Sacrifice (Asai Moonsault followed by a Modified Scorpion Crosslock)

 **Natalia Rodriguez**  
"La Chica Fuego" ("The Fire Girl"): The girl with a "fuego" passion for wrestling! Bad Spanish aside, she loves the fans and is always willing to do the right thing. But she isn't called the fiery girl for no reason. Anger this wrestler, her temper will soon start to flare.

Finisher(s): 915 (619) & Fire Splash (Shooting Star Frog Splash)

 **Edward Mercury**  
"The Antagonist": One half of the Kings of a New Age (The KNA), Edward is known as the antagonist for a reason: he is selfish, intelligent, and vicious inside and outside the ring. He won't hesitate to find any means to escape with a victory.

Finisher(s): Avada Kedavra, Welcome to England (Falcon Arrow), & Submission Impossible (Cross Armbreaker)

Tag Finisher(s): Kingdom Come (Edward lifts the opponent for a flapjack, and Aiden connects with an Exterminate! (Codebreaker))

 **Aiden Remington III**  
"AR3": Silent is the word to describe this athlete. One half of the Kings of a New Age (The KNA), Aiden lets his fists do the talking for him. Although he's a common English gentleman, he won't hesitate to bend the rules a little to help his team win.

Finisher(s): Exterminate! (Codebreaker), Kimura Lock & 1916 (Bloody Sunday)

Tag Finisher(s): Kingdom Come (Edward lifts the opponent for a flapjack, and Aiden connects with an Exterminate! (Codebreaker))

 **Matt López**  
"The Mexican Lone Wolf": Imagine Baron Corbin was Mexican, shorter, and a bit nicer. That's Matt Lopez in a nutshell. He's distant, quiet, and one hell of a competitor. He's well-versed in MMA, aerial assault, and ripping his opponent's ankles off with his Achilles Pain.

Finisher(s): Achilles Pain (Ankle Lock), From Mexico with Pain (Springboard forearm smash), & Gran Final (Brainbuster)

 **Eric Drago**  
The man who adds Drago to Dragon. Nothing is more breathtaking than watching this man move and fly in that ring. He loves to perform and wowing the crowds. To some, he may appear a bit complicated to understand. One thing is for certain, he is always there to lend a helping hand to anyone. Break his trust, and he'll break you.

Finisher(s): Dragon Spear, Dragon Double Flip, & Dragon Death(Super Kick into a hurricanrana into a leg choke)

 **Derick Wayne**  
The Pipe Bomb: One Half of the twin duo, The Wayne Bros., Derick is the more hyper and creative of the brothers. He loves to go high risk and finds creative ways to endanger himself and his opponents. His explosive personality and movesets earned him his nickname.

Finisher(s): High Dive (Reverse 450 Splash) & Running Knee

Tag Finisher(s): TriFactor (The rolling slam followed by a 450 splash and finished off by a moonsault)

 **Devin Wayne**  
The Ninja: One half of the twin duo, The Wayne Bros., Devin is the calmer and more logical of the brothers. He knows how to slow the pace of a match, but won't hesitate to take to the top rope if necessary. His swiftness and stiff strikes earned him his nickname.

Finisher(s): RC-XD (Koji Clutch) & Helluva Kick

Tag Finisher(s): TriFactor (The rolling slam followed by a 450 splash and finished by a moonsault)

 **Traci Star**  
"Shining Star": I'll admit that this woman is a bit…..well more like bat s*** crazy. She is obsessed with all things "dark" and "dead". A demonic and deadly competitor, she doesn't know the meaning of the word "mercy." If you are her friend, watch your back. If you're her enemy…..good luck surviving.

Finisher(s): Cross Armbreaker, Springboard 450, & Rolling Powerbomb

 **E-Baum**  
One would think a man of his size would easily throw the competition around with he's also capable of flying around like a cruiserweight. A smartmouth who doesn't know when to shut in, he can do it all in the ring, which makes him very dangerous.

Finisher(s): NJ to Cali Flight (Spear from the top turnbuckle) & the ER 2.0 (an ER starting with a Stunner)

 **Seth Mercer**  
"Sid": Not much is known about Mercer. All we can confirm is that he's from Arkansas, usually unemotional (unless provoked), and loves to show off his skills and strengths.

Finisher(s): Samoan Driver & Swanton Bomb

 **Nikki Gage**  
"The California Princess": She's one of the most dedicated and hardworking wrestlers, male or female, on the planet at just 24 years old. Although she's a bit new to the sport, her determination and willpower, along with her natural talents, may just carry her to her very first championship title.

Finisher(s): Beautiful Nightmare (Somersault Cutter, followed by a Bridging Figure Four Leglock), Beautiful Disaster (Inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position), & Beautiful Dreamer (Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors)

Special Finisher: The Nikki Gage Special (Gory Neckbreaker, followed by a Double Stomp Facebreaker)

 **Carson Michaels**  
"The Heartbreak Chick (HBC)"; "The Showstopper's Daughter"; "Miss Immortality": She is the daughter of the legendary Shawn Michaels, and BOY did she pick up some of her father's tricks. She's kind and considerate. A hard worker. Dedicated. She loves to entertain but she is always prepared in wrestling matches. Incredibly smart and can have a scenario planned out before it ever ends. She inherited Shawn's energy and passion as well as a lot of his gimmicks and jokes. But mess with her she will turn into a raging lunatic only focused on getting revenge. Strives to be the best she can be and to prove to others that she can live up to the name Michaels.

Finisher(s): Sweet Chin Music, Heartbreak's Lament (Gory Neckbreaker), & Showstopper (modified figure four head scissors)

 **CJ Hawk**  
He is a wrestler, he gets paid to wrestle, and that's his primary focus; Basically no talk and all action. He has a brand called The Way Of The Hawk which believes in honor and respect and will physically teach them to those who treats these traits as a joke. His finishing moves are the Twisted Claw (Calf Crusher), Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press), and the Low Knee (Running Shoulder Breaker)

Finisher(s): Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press), Twisted Claw (TJP's Kneebar), & Eye of the Hawk (Sit Down Full Nelson Facebuster)

 **Michael Chaos**  
Not much is known about this man, except that he is a dark, destructive wrestler that takes after his idol Pentagon Dark. One half of the Nation of Violence, he loves to break bones and inflict pain on everyone he crosses path with, even his own partner!

Finisher(s): End of the Line or E.T.L for short(double underhook brainbuster), Crucifixion(calf slicer submission), & Chaotic Elbow(bull hammer elbow)

Team Finisher(s): Savage Ending( Phil picks up the opponent in a crucifix position and Michael jumps from the top rope stomping on the opponent's face while Phil slams them on the mat) & Bloody Sunday(Michael hits the opponent with a Bull Hammer Elbow that turns them around and Phil does a vicious Clothesline that flips the opponent inside out

 **Phil Vandal**  
"The Savage Maniac": One half of the Nation of Violence, this guy is a mean and deadly powerhouse, capable of mowing through anyone standing in his way. Not much is known about him because anyone who crosses path with him can never speak again.

Finisher(s): Vandal Bomb(holds opponent across chest then pushes him up to his shoulders and slams them back to the mat), Reaper's Scythe(360 spinning chokeslam), & Decapitation(Clothesline from hell)

Team Finisher(s): Savage Ending( Phil picks up the opponent in a crucifix position and Michael jumps from the top rope stomping on the opponent's face while Phil slams them on the mat) & Bloody Sunday(Michael hits the opponent with a Bull Hammer Elbow that turns them around and Phil does a vicious Clothesline that flips the opponent inside out

 **Dr. Wrestling Jr**  
He's a doctor people can trust to get a check-up from. He's a nice guy and considers himself to be a protector of justice. He's also a perfectionist, looking to constantly be the best and prove why he's the doctor of lucha libre & a doctor of wrestling.

Finisher(s):The doctor is in! (A reverse figure four leg lock) & An apple a day (A running high knee to the face)

 **Ray Cobra**  
He is angry and very short tempered, loud mouthed and disrespectful to everyone, over confident and tends to look down on everyone. If he can't punch is the way to victory he will cheat. he is egotistical and over the top, he is often mocking and uncaring towards anyone who he has beaten. The only time he shows any respect to anyone is when they have beaten him. Cocky and arrogant he will go out of his way to disrespect anyone.

Finisher(s): Cobra Cutter (TKO) & Cobra Driver (Top Rope DDT)

 **Amber Arcade**  
Peppy, happy go lucky, trusting, honest, excitable, has a very upbeat attitude and it takes allot to make her feel down, protective of anyone she calls friend, can be fairly forgetful and honestly a bit dumb but her heart is in the right place, pretty innocent minded, though it is rare if someone makes her lose her temper she loses nearly all of her happy go lucky personality to be replaced by a cold serious martial artist that she is, dislikes people think she didn't work for what she has.

Finisher(s): Sitout Tiger Bomb & A Moonsault

 **Rick Washington**  
"R-Dub": Look up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No: IT'S RICK WASHINGTON! He's arrived to be the superhero of ICW and won't back down from ANY evil doers!

Finisher(s): Full Moon Assault (Corkscrew Moonsault), GET REKT (Spear), & Blackout (Buzzsaw kick)

 **Ben Jones**  
"The Destroyer": Move aside, Gangrel. This is Ben Jones, a vampire with supernatural powers. He's dangerous and cold as they come. With his Dark Family behind him, he won't stop until ICW is under his control.

Finisher(s): Time to Die (Chokeslam, sometimes through a table), Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb), & The Bite (Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors)

Team Finisher(s): The End (Dominator [Ryan]/Running Cutter combination) & Eternal Darkness (Russian Legsweep/The Kill Shot [Sara] combination)

 **Ryan Lewis**  
"The Psychotic": A silent supernatural being, Ryan is a monster hellbent on destroying anything in his path. A member of The Dark Family, he won't stop until ICW has fallen

Finisher(s): Death's Cold Embrace (Elevated Triangle Choke), Panic Driver (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver), & Welcome to Hell (Wrath of the Gods)

Team Finisher(s): The End (Dominator/Running Cutter [Ben or Sara] combination) & Eternal Darkness (Russian Legsweep/The Kill Shot [Sara] combination)

 **Sarah Lewis**  
"The Witch": Not much is known about this lady, except she is a vampire and has supernatural abilities. A member of The Dark Family, she won't stop until the entire roster is under their control. Beware her staff…..it's said it can corrupt or brainwash anyone hit by it.

Finisher(s): Death From Above (Diving DDT), Hellfire Lock (Crossface/Scissored Armbar combination), & The Kill Shot (Kinshasa)

Team Finisher(s): The End (Dominator [Ryan]/Running Cutter combination), Eternal Darkness (Russian Legsweep [Ben or Ryan]/The Kill Shot combination)

 **The Gambler**  
"The Strength that Looks Like a Weakness": Imaginative yet decisive, ambitious yet private, amazingly curious, but does not squander his energy. This is the lore of The Gambler. He radiates self-confidence and an aura of mystery, and his insightful observations, original ideas and formidable logic enable him to push change through with sheer willpower and force of personality. This isn't to be misunderstood as impulsiveness-he will strive to remain rational no matter how attractive the end goal may be.

Finisher(s): Nerve Press & Nerve Punch/Elbow

 **Chris Blade**  
"The Hardcore Phenomenon": This guy is one of the most respected wrestler of the 21st century. He has taught some of the most well known wrestlers across the indie scenes. He brings his talents to ICW to teach the competition that Chris Blade is here to be the best in the Battlefield

Finisher(s): Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb), Paroxysm (Running Leg Lariat), & Samurai Honor (Crippler Crossface)

 **Justin Danger**  
"The God of Chaos, Demon Wolf, King of The Indies": Depending on who you're dealing with, he can either be a self-centered narcissist who views himself as a god, or a fun-loving & insane competitor. Either way, he is somebody not to overlook or underestimate!

Finisher(s): Danger Bomb (gory bomb into sitout facebuster) & RKO

Special Finisher: Styles Clash

 **Jason Kidd**  
"M.I.A's Daredevil": One half of Team PRTY, he is fun-loving, goofy, and is a party enthusiast along with his tag partner. He is the flamboyant & self centered one of the group, constantly praised about his looks. Who knows, it could be enough to distract the opponents long enough to score a victory.

Finisher(s): Taking Flight (Double Rotation Moonsault), Take a Shot (Handspring Cutter), & BME-Best Move Ever (People's Elbow set up, but instead of an elbow drop, does a standing 450 splash)

Team Finisher(s): Superkick Party (Double Superkick) & Buzz-Killer (Falling Neckbreaker (Ryan)/ Diving Crossbody (Kidd) [Basically, the Motor City Machine Guns' Skull and Bones finisher

 **Ryan Daniels**  
"The South Beach Brawler": One half of Team PRTY, he is fun-loving, goofy, and is a party enthusiast along with his tag partner. However, he is more serious between the two and knows when it's time to get down into business. He just might be the one to come up with a way to win!

Finisher(s): Reality Check (Leg Hook Reverse STO), Spear, & Party Plunge (Top Rope Pedigree)

Team Finisher(s): Superkick Party (Double Superkick) & Buzz-Killer (Falling Neckbreaker (Ryan)/ Diving Crossbody (Kidd) [Basically, the Motor City Machine Guns' Skull and Bones finisher


	3. Applications

**A/N: Here is where you can find the roster in full detail and in no particular order. It will be updated each time I get a new competitor, so make sure to check out this and the previous chapter for new challengers!**

 **(theDarkRyder)**  
Ring Name: Freddy Escobar

Nickname (optional): The Prince

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'0

Weight: 225

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Look: A Mexican-American male with black hair in a fauxhawk, and brown eyes. Has a lean but muscular build

Ring Attire: Black tights with gold accents, and a crown design on the back.

Entrance Attire: For regular entrances, he uses a leather jacket with neon lights that turn on and off, much like Chris Jericho. On the back of the jacket is a crown formed by neon lights.

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): A finely tailored suit

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Escobar's defining trait is his arrogance, having an ego larger than a planet. He has the cunning to match, often coming up with a plan to beat his opponents. He has a sarcastic sense of humor, but his mouth tends to get him into more than a few problems.

Gimmick (optional): His gimmick is that of The Prince, a rich, loudmouth b*stard who likes to flaunt his wealth. He bases his gimmick off Kanye West and Floyd Mayweather Jr.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Dirty, Strong Style

Signature (Max of 3): Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow), Frog Splash, Royal Blitz ( a series of roundhouse kicks to the chest of a kneeling opponent)

Finisher (Max of 3): Prince's Blade (Superkick), Execution (Cross Rhodes) Money Shot (Diving Double Foot Stomp); King Slayer (Curb Stomp)

Entrance Theme: POWER-Kanye West

Entrance (be detailed): The Arena lights darken, as that POWER plays, and Escobar comes out wearing a crown, and a black, long sleeved long coat with neon lights that turn on, and a scepter in hand( which can be used as a weapon). After posing on the stage for 6 seconds(the pose being Escobar standing with his arms spread out, and looking toward the sky), the lights turn on, the neon lights turn off, and Escobar walks to the ring, removing his jacket, and crown once he gets there, and gets on one turnbuckle, and poses arms spread out again, as pyro comes out of the other 3 turnbuckles. When the pyro ends, he rests on the turnbuckle, similar to Eddie Guerrero and Austin Aries

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): "Bow!"

Background & Accomplishments: 1x IWGP Heavyweight Champion

2x IWGP Intercontinental Champion

1x Lucha Underground Champion

Real Name (optional): Caesar Montana

Ring Name: King Caesar

Nickname (optional): Brooklyn's Finest

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Height: 6'11

Weight: 285 lbs

Weight Class (optional): Heavyweight

Look: Tall African-American man,very muscular. Black hair in a crew cut, and black eyes.

Ring Attire: MMA style shorts, plus MMA gloves.

Entrance Attire: A hooded black long coat, like the type boxers wear on their way to the ring.

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: Usually very quiet, preferring to let his fists talk for him, but when he does speak, people listen. Despite being in a group of heels, he has a sense of honor, preferring to never cheat in his matches, and refusing aid from his stablemates in a match. Very loyal to Escobar.

Gimmick (optional): The enforcer of the Monarchy.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Strong Style/ High Flyer

Signature (Max of 3): Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash), Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent), Bridging Dragon Suplex

Finisher (Max of 3): Lion Bomb (Sitout double underhook powerbomb), Crossface Chickenwing, Lion Driver 91' (Ganso Bomb, used rarely)

Entrance Theme: A lion's roar, followed by Hail Mary by Tupac Shakur

Accomplishments: Former PWG Champion, IWGP Intercontinental Champion

Entrance (be detailed): A simple walk to the ring

Real Name (optional): De Vaughn Kingston, no relation to Kofi

Ring Name: DJ Kingston

Nickname (optional): The Astonishing One

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Hometown: Honolulu, Hawaii

Height: 5'11

Weight: 205

Weight Class (optional): Cruiserweight

Look: Hawaiian-African man with dark skin, skinny build, black hair in an afro.

Ring Attire: Green tights with a flame design

Entrance Attire: A leather jacket with a hood

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: DJ is calm, and collected. He is the voice of reason within the Monarchy. Escobar trusts him to tell it like it is, and as his right hand. Has a crush on Natalia Rodriguez

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): High Flyer, Strong Style

Signature (Max of 3): People's Moonsault (People's Elbow, but instead of an elbow, does a moonsault.), Roundhouse Kick, Asai Moonsault to the outside.

Finisher (Max of 3): Astonishing Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash), Honolulu Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer), Hang Time (Diving Somersault Leg Drop)

Entrance Theme: Starboy-The Weeknd

Entrance (be detailed): Rides towards the ring on a hoverboard

Background & Accomplishments: Former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, and Best of The Super Juniors winner.

Real Name (optional): Dylan Torres

Ring Name: Same as real name

Nickname (optional): The Rabid Street Dog

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Height: 6'5

Weight: 265 lbs

Weight Class (optional): Heavyweight

Look: Chubby, Mexican American male. Bald head and black eyes.

Ring Attire: Black muscle shirt, black sport shorts

Entrance Attire: None

Alignment: Heel

Personality: A no-nonsense brawler. Dylan has a short temper, and he tends to get angry at anything. Is the wild card of the monarchy. Carries a baseball bat covered with barbed wire as a weapon.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Hardcore Brawler

Signature (Max of 3): Cactus Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop from the apron to an opponent outside the ring. Adopted from Mick Foley), Powerbomb onto the knee, Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent

Finisher (Max of 3): Tornado (Spinning Side Slam), Motor City Lariat (Rainmaker), Kryptonite Krunch (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver)

Entrance Theme: Smells Like Teen Spirit-Nirvana

Entrance (be detailed): A wall of pyro erupts from the stage, and Dylan Torres walks out, taunting the fans and waving his bat around

Background & Accomplishments: CZW World Heavyweight Champion, NEVER Openweight Champion.

Tag Team/Faction Application

Team Name (Optional): Monarchy

Members (Limited of 4): Freddy Escobar (Leader), King Caesar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres.

Team Entrance Theme (Optional): We Will Rock You-Queen. In singles matches, or when appearing alone, they use their own themes.

Team Finisher (Max of 2): Guillotine (Diving Leg Lariat [Kingston}/ Electric Chair Drop {Torres])

King's Blade (Prince's Blade [Escobar]/ chop block (King Caesar)

* * *

 **(CRCole331)**

Real Name: Daniel Riley

Ring Name: Dan Riley

Nickname: The Man of a Million Moves

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Hometown: Philadelphia, PA

Height: 6'4 ft

Weight: 219 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Look: Straight shoulder length black hair, toned build, light skin tone

Ring Attire: Black elbow pads, white wrist tape, black wrestling pants w/ blue belt, black boots w/ blue kick pads

Entrance Attire: Black t-shirt that reads "man of a million moves" in white bold print

Alignment: Face

Personality: Headstrong, fun loving

Gimmick: Opportunistic face who uses heel tactics to win

Wrestling Style: Technical, Strong Style

Signature: Uranage, frog splash, three amigos

Finisher: Koji clutch, anaconda vice

Entrance Theme: Help is on the way by rise against

Entrance: walks out, stares intensely into the crowd and walks to the ring where he stands on the second rope and jumps into the ring

Catchphrase: Million Moves

Background: Competed in Ring of Honor, Lucha Underground and New Japan Pro Wrestling

Accomplishments: Ring of Honor World Champion, IWGP Intercontinental Champion

* * *

 **(DarkSoldier41)**

Real Name: Maximiliano López

Ring Name: Matt López

Nickname: The Mexican Lone Wolf

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Hometown: Tijuana, Mexico

Height: 5'9

Weight: 194 lbs

Look: Mexican male with medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes, lean but muscular body.

Ring Attire: Black MMA shorts with red and white details of wolf claws, black knee pads, black bandages at his hands and black boots.

Entrance Attire: Black sleeveless hood with the words "Lone Wolf" written in white on the upper back.

Alignment: Tweener (mostly face)

Personality: Quiet, doesn't like to wrestle in teams because of an incident of the past

Wrestling Style: Brawler and High Flyer

Signature Moves: Shining Wizard, Pelé Kick, Diving Elbow Drop

Finishers: Achilles Pain (Ankle Lock), From Mexico with Pain (Springboard forearm smash), Gran Final (Brainbuster)

Entrance Theme: Twenty one pilots: Heathens

Entrance: The lights go off after the crowd hears a wolf howl, after ten seconds the lights go on, then Matt is in the middle of the stage kneeling, then he lift himself and start to walk to the ring without interacting with his fans. He then goes to the top turnbuckle and then he he took of the hood of his head and howl, then he jumps to the ring.

Background & Accomplishments: Started training to be an MMA fighter since 15, but he started training at wrestling when a friend recommended him do it, so he goes in and so this way started his way in wrestling. He only wrestled at a team once at his beginnings, but he stopped when his partner leaved him to be beaten up by his rivals, and since that day he never have been wrestling in a team.

-1 time CMLL World Light Heavyweight champion  
-1 time CMLL World Heavyweight champion  
-2 times IWGP Junior Heavyweight champion  
-1 time winner of Best of the Super Juniors  
-1 time PWG World champion

* * *

 **(roddypiperfan84)**

Real Name: William Ralston

Ring Name: Will Ralston

Nick Name: The Avenger

Gender: Male

Age: 19.

Hometown: Born in Glasgow, Scotland. Resides in Oulu, Finland.

Height & Weight: 6'2". 192lbs.

Weight Class: Middleweight.

Body Shape: His body is shaped like Finn Bálor but muscular.

Race: Scottish.

Skin Color: Pale.

Hair Styles: Short with long bangs that almost covered his right eye. (2013 AJ Styles).

Hair Color: Dark Brown.

Eye Color: Blue.

Body Features (Scars, Tattoos, Piercings, ETC.): None.

Ring Attire: Black tights with dark blue waist line, dark blue cross on the right side, dark blue skull and knives (think of it as a symbol of the pirate flag) on the left, black boots with dark blue designs and laces, with the flag of Scotland in each side, black MMA gloves and a black elbow pad on his right arm.

Entrance Attire: His Ring Attire.

Special Ring Attire: His Ring Attire except the dark blue is replaced with white and the Scottish flags in the boots are replaced with Bullet Club logos.

Backstage Attire: Gothic clothes (Dark blue t-shirt with a werewolf design, black jacket, black gloves, black jeans and black boots).

Personality: Kind, loyal, focused and aggressive.

Alignment: Face.

Gimmick: Gothic Scotsman with a heart of a hero.

Wrestling Style: Strong Style/High Flyer.

Signatures: Sleeper Hold, Anaconda Vise.

Finishers: Stunner, & STF, & Reverse 1916 (Lift Inverted DDT)

Entrance Music: The Resistance by Skillet.

Entrance: Comes out walking and slides to the ring. In the ring, when the song's chorus hits, he climbs in one corner and raises his fists in the air.

Taunt/Catchphrase: Avengers never give up, Avengers keep on fighting until we die.

Relationships: Karin Jokela, a beautiful goth girl in Finland, she's the same age as Will. She's not a wrestler.

Bio: Will loved wrestling his entire life, not only that, but he's part of a wrestling family, his father, Edward Ralston, wrestled in Mexico, Argentina, and the United Kingdom as "The Scottish Lion", with his medium blue trunks, boots, armbands and lion mask, he captured the heart of Lucha with his Scottish style of wrestling combined with Lucha Libre, until it changed when a barbaric wrestler crippled him in the ring in front of his family, paralyzing him, Will was devastated by what happened, but his father decided to train him and his older brother in order to continue his legacy, Will's mother, Betty Ralston, feared that she might lose both her boys in the wrestling ring, but she always believed her husband that it's their own legacy by reincarnating their ashes and their spirits. Will's brother, Peter Ralston, who is 7 years older than him, followed his father's footsteps and wrestled at the age of 18 by donning his father's mask and attire becoming "Scottish Lion Jr.". When Peter turned 23, he was met by the same man who crippled his father, Peter did his best against him, but the monster killed him, this time in front of his hometown and family. Will never saw that man again, but did remember one thing, the man had a manager, she was wearing a white coat, white boots, black gloves, black stockings, and a black scarf, she also has long curly blonde hair, she looked like one of the French fashion models. Will decided to go to Brazil, to train Mixed Martial Arts and combined it with the his father's wrestling style. He wrestled in Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, Russia, Japan, the UK, and Finland. He stayed in the Finnish circuit, now fighting in the USA, he wrestled in different promotions, buying his time to get his revenge.

Title History: 1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion.

1 time NWA World champion (in the Finnish circuit).

1 time Lucha Underground champion.

1 time CMLL World Middleweight champion.

1 UEAW European Heavyweight champion

1 time NSW champion

* * *

 **(sonicmeans speed)**

Real name: Chris Blake

Ring Name: Chris Wolf

Nickname: Mr. NC-17

male

24

Hometown: Memphis TN

5'9"

205 lbs.

Messy short blonde hair, grey eyes, wolf tribal tattoo's all over his arms

ring attire: black running pants, black and grey tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves

entrance attire: same, but with a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with the hood up

backstage attire: same as entrance

face

acts like a wolf, without walking on four legs. loner,

style: hardcore, high flyer

signature: spear, claymore, enziguri

finishers: Wolf in sheeps clothing (Starts out as an inverted F%, ends as a Scorpion Death drop.)

theme: wolf in sheeps clothing by set it off

entrance: the arena goes dark. The titantron shows a wolf facing forward growling. Chris appears out of the darkness and howls. The lights go out, then the music starts. Mist envelopes the stage. Chris walks out of the mist, looks around, and howls. He then walks to the ring, climbs to the top turnbuckle, and howls again.

catchphrase: the hunt is on

wrestled in czw for three years. Longest reigning Czw champion

* * *

 **(LadyKatherine29)**

Real name: Katherine Quackenbush

Ring Name: Katie Striker

Nicknames: Basement drop kick assassin. Moonlight Rose

Gender: Female

Age: 35

Hometown: Allen Town PA

Weight: 160lbs

Height: 5'5

Weight class: middle weight

Look: Slim and very toned, very healthy. A lot like Sexy Star in body type. Deep Blue eyes, Redish brown hair with pale skin. High well defined cheek bones. With an oval face with small noise, and elf like ears. Long slender fingers with thin wrists.

Ring Attire: Black or Silver leather pants with midnight blue Corset top. That covers up just below the neck. Covered in a lord of the rings elven style patterns. Midnight blue leather biker short cut off gloves. Black short wrestling boots.

Entrance Attire: Comes out dressed in long midnight blue gothic cape. Along with Black mask with gold decration pattern on it. With blue and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask.

Theme: What HAve You Done by Within Temptations

Ring Entrance: Lights go off blue spot light hits the entrance. Followed by white smoke swirling all around. Music hits and she waits a minute before coming out. Unless she's going to jump her foe. Then she just runs threw the crowd in ring gear. An cracks them with a chair.

Back stage promo wear: Black jeans or dark blue jeans. Ren fair style shirts of cotton or velvet, and gold chain neckless with silver pendants of unicorns, fae, exct. Blue stone ear rings. An black biker cut off gloves.

Heel or Face: tweener.

Personality: Caring with an easy going care free feel. Reliable and thinks of others. Quirky and odd sense of humor, very gemini devil may care. Likes making puns, and good one liners. Has started to be come very paranoid. An doesn't go out alone if can be helped. Does not drink at all any more unless with Tensuya Naito and EVIL.

Gimmick: witch with a silly streak. In the style of Chikara Pro.

Wrestling Style: Japanize Jr Lucha Libera mix.

Signatures: Basement drop kick, Somersault Senton, German Suplex

Finishers: Springboard Tornado ddt, Dragon Sleeper, Leg Scissors cross kneelock Call Tetsuya in honor of her trainer Tetsuya Naito.

Trainers: Tetsuya Naito, Sara Del Ray, EVIL, Father Mike Quackenbush

Taunts: You must be Tranquilo, take your time. Better to be me losing rarely than you rarely winning. As my great Mentor Tetsuya Naito would say. It's only just began. I'm the last thing you ever want to see pissed off. Because it will be the last thing you see.

back ground and Accomplishments: Former New Japan Jr. Heavy weight champion for eight months. Part of Los Ingobernables de Japon. For three years did all shorts of crazy things with them. They beat up anyone who got in there way. An ran ruff shot over most everyone in New Japan. Worked for a while in Big Japan, All Japan former women's heavy weight champion. Got into second round of Battle of Los Angeles. Former AAA tag champion with Sexy Star twice. Former Chikara young lion's cup champion. Got into the third round of the G1 climax tournament before being losing. Former Lucha UnderGround Trios champion with Sexy Star and Taya for one year. Left after Dario Cueto was becoming way to aggressive with his romantic desires. He is currently stalking her, with no signs of slowing down. Got into wrestling at 22. Has not looked back since. Has started becoming fearful of Dario as he's showing no signs in leaving her alone. Has been trying to find away to make him leave her alone. So far has not been able to get him to back off. Gifts show up at her home or parents home. An sometimes the arena she's working in. With short cards, telling her to come back to the Temple. In so many different words. She's scared one day she's going to go to sleep. Then wake up chained to the headboard of Dario's bed. Also has had training in shot submission fighting from Tetsuya Naito and street fighting training from Eddie Kingston.

* * *

 **(VitalMayhemOfDarkness)**

Real Name: Kyle Stevens  
Ring Name: Kyle Stevens  
Nickname: N/A  
Gender: Male  
Age: 29  
Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 234 pounds  
Weight Class: Heavyweight  
Look: Caucasian Male, Athletic Build, Short Blonde Buzz Cut, Yin-Yang Tattoo On His Left Bicep, Metal Plates In His Neck  
Ring Attire: White Tight Pants, Black Fist Tape, Red Knee Pads, Red Boots  
Entrance Attire: Ring Attire and a Grey T-Shirt  
Backstage/Promo Attire: White Sweater under a Black T-Shirt, Blue Skinny Jeans, Brown Sneakers  
Alignment: Face  
Personality: Sensible, Optimistic, Friendly  
Gimmick: The Nice Guy  
Wrestling Style: High Flyer  
Signature: Moonsault, Missile Dropkick, Shooting Star Press  
Finisher: 450 Splash, Sharpshooter, Green Bay Plunge (used rarely)  
Entrance Theme: "Crystal Mountain" by Death  
Entrance: Jogs His Way To The Ring, Climbs the Apron and Slingshots Over The Rope and Into The Ring  
Taunt/Catchphrase: N/A  
Background & Accomplishments:  
*11 Year Indie Veteran  
*Well-Known Daredevil and "Spot Monkey"

Real Name: Dennis Bradley  
Ring Name: Wolfgang  
Nickname: N/A  
Gender: Male  
Age: 42  
Hometown: Minneapolis, Minnesota  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 257 pounds  
Weight Class: Heavyweight  
Look: Caucasian Male, Short Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Ripped, Pudgy, Scars on his forehead, chest and abdomen  
Ring Attire: Black Muscle Shirt, Blue Tight Pants, Black Elbow Pads, Black Wristbands, Black Boots  
Entrance Attire: Same as Ring Attire  
Backstage/Promo Attire: Black T-Shirt, Grey Hoodie, Grey Jeans, Black Sneakers  
Alignment: Face  
Personality: Stoic, Emotionless, Focused  
Gimmick: Respected Veteran  
Wrestling Style: Technical/Strong Style  
Signature: Running Lariat, Enzuigiri, German Suplex  
Finisher: Triangle Choke, Rear Naked Choke, Tiger Driver '91 (USED EXTREMELY RARELY)  
Entrance Theme: "Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult" by Goatwhore  
Entrance: Briefly Poses at the Entrance Stage with the "Devil Horns" sign, Walks Normally Down The Ramp, Rolls Under The Bottom Rope and Into The Ring, Poses Again In The Middle of The Ring With The "Devil Horns" sign  
Taunt/Catchphrase: N/A  
Background & Accomplishments:  
*Wrestled in 10 "Five Star Matches", as rated by Dave Meltzer  
*World-Class Technician (Has Wrestled In The United States, Mexico, Japan, Canada, Europe, Brazil)

* * *

 **(VitalMayhemOfDarkness)**

Real Name: Vick Parker  
Ring Name: Brutus Vicious  
Nickname: N/A  
Gender: Male  
Age: 37  
Hometown: Tampa, Florida  
Height: 6'10"  
Weight: 300 pounds  
Weight Class: Super Heavyweight  
Look: Caucasian Male, Ripped, Long Brown Hair (Unkempt), Thick Brown Beard, Brown Eyes, Third Degree Burns on his neck, chest, right ear and right cheek  
Ring Attire: Black Kutte, Black Fingerless Gloves, Olive Green Cargo Pants, Black Combat Boots  
Entrance Attire: Ring Attire, Grey Hockey Mask, Black Leather Jacket  
Backstage/Promo Attire: Blue Kutte, Black Leather Jacket, Black "Deicide" T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Combat Boots  
Alignment: Heel  
Personality: Brutal, Sadistic, Remorseless  
Gimmick: Psychopathic Murderer  
Wrestling Style: Powerhouse/H***  
Signature: Fallaway Slam, Alabama Slam, Spear  
Finisher: Two-Handed Chokeslam, Package Piledriver, Ankle Lock  
Entrance Theme: "War In Paradise" by Vital Remains  
Entrance: Walks Normally Down The Ramp, Goes Up The Steps, Walks Over The Top Rope  
Taunt/Catchphrase: N/A  
Background & Accomplishments:  
*Was Doused In Gasoline and Set On Fire By His Opponent During A Match  
*Nearly Severed An Opponent's Arm With A Machete During Another Match

* * *

 **(VitalMayhemOfDarkness)**

Real Name: Frank Smith  
Ring Name: Genocide  
Nickname: N/A  
Gender: Male  
Age: 36  
Hometown: The Fourth R***  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 229 pounds  
Weight Class: Heavyweight  
Look: Caucasian Male, Skinhead, Ripped, Scars On Forehead, White Supremacist Tattoos On Both Arms, Tattoo of a Swastika At The Back of The Head, Tattoo That Reads "Schadenfreude" On The Upper Back  
Ring Attire: Blue Jeans with a swastika belt buckle, Black Combat Boots  
Entrance Attire: Ring Attire and a Black Tank Top  
Backstage/Promo Attire: Black "Antiseen" T-Shirt, Brown Cargo Shorts, Black Sneakers  
Alignment: Heel (with nuclear heat)  
Personality: Racist, Homophobic, Bigoted, Outspoken  
Gimmick: Neo-Nazi  
Wrestling Style: Brawler/H***  
Signature: F*** Killer (leg drop with a barbed wire bat between the opponent's legs), DDT (onto a pile of thumbtacks), Kamikaze Dive (Cactus Clothesline)  
Finisher: The Final Solution (Ganso Bomb), N*** Killer (Con-Chair-To), Angel of Death (Diving Elbow Drop with a chair underneath his arm)  
Entrance Theme: "Angel of Death" by Slayer  
Entrance: Emerges From Backstage Carrying A Trash Can Full of Weapons. Walks Quickly Down The Ramp And Throws The Trash Can Into The Ring. Rolls Under The Bottom Rope  
Taunt/Catchphrase: N/A  
Background & Accomplishments:  
*Once Stabbed An African-American Opponent In The Face With A Switchblade During A Match  
*Once Slashed A Referee's Throat With A Razor Blade For Interfering During Another Match  
*Once Bludgeoned An Unsuspecting Commentator With A Crowbar

* * *

 **(PyromaniacMaster)**

Real Name (optional): Shai Steele

Ring Name: S.J. Steele

Nickname (optional): The Realist

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Hometown: Louisville, KY

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 169lbs

Weight Class (optional): Jr. Heavyweight

Look: African American, Light skin tone, long brown and black hair that reaches down to her upper back

Ring Attire: She wears purple wrestling leggings, a blue, purple, and white wrestling tank top, blue and purple wrestling boots, and purple wrestling gloves.

Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): Blue, purple, and white buttoned shirt, black blazer, purple pants, and black converse

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Mischievous, bossy, mean-spirited, promiscuous, controlling, immature, and stubborn

Gimmick (optional): She demands control and doesn't care about other people's opinions and feelings. She has her own wrestling brand called Shaiocracy, in which the quote is "#SJMatters" and her word is final.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Brawler

Signature (Max of 3): Kickback (Kick to the face)

Finisher (Max of 3): Poetic Justice (Springboard DDT), Head of Steele (Brain Buster)

Entrance Theme: Can't Stop Me-Alan Gold

Entrance (be detailed): She struts to the ring while stretching her arms out and speaking about how she matters and why she's so great

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): "No one can stop the SJocracy!"

Background & Accomplishments: Grew up in Louisville, Kentucky and got into wrestling in her late teens. Began training in Brooklyn after graduating from high school, then relocated to Canada to train with the likes of Bret Hart, Edge, and Chris Jericho. She's a former Knockouts Champion, OVW Women's Champion, Lucha Underground Trios Champion, WCPW Women's Champion, and GFW Women's Champion.

* * *

 **(VelocityRaptor)**

Real Name: Jacen Thomas Good

Ring Name: Furno Moxley

Nicknames: Jace, Mox

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Hometown: Toledo, Ohio

Height: 6'0

Weight: 235 lbs

Look: Fair skinned, covered in scars, has messy brown hair and black eyes. Looks handsome, but he has a scar on his right eye.

Ring Attire: Sleeveless black shirt with white flame designs, baggy and torn orange wrestling pants, red wrestling boots, and a black Hannibal Lector mask that covers his mouth made of a thin layer of fabric.

Team Ring Attire: hooded Shield uniform w/the skull mask

Entrance Attire: Same above but he has a spiked leather jacket on him.

Alignment: Face

Personality: He's basically what would happen if the Joker sounded sane. He is extremely unpredictable and frequently pulls pranks to the delight of the fans. At the same time, deep down, he actually has a good heart no matter how hard he tries to hide it.

Gimmick: The Madman of Hell

Wrestling Style: h*** brawler

Signatures: Rebound Clothesline, Suicide Dive, Moxicity (Spinning Side Slam)

Finishers: Conflagration (Dirty Deeds), Hellraiser (Springboard Frankensteiner), Flashpoint (Curb Stomp)

Entrance Theme: Psychosocial - Slipknot

Entrance: Makes his way to the ring while twitching his head as flames explode from near the stage. He takes off his jacket and screams and laughs maniacally as he enters the ring.

Taunts/Catchphrases: Moxley's here to play!, Burn, baby, burn!

Background: Wishing to follow his adopted older brother, Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose)'s footsteps as a pro wrestler, he worked day and night to prove himself and became a wrestler under the tutelage of Stone Cold Steve Austin. His career started at Chaotic Wrestling, where he became Heavyweight Champion and the proclaimed "King of Chaos". When his contract ended, Jace then signed for ECW for a brief while before joining Dean in NXT. There, he was trained even further by his brother and his friends Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns) and Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins). He had a promising career in the WWE as Intercontinental Champion, but he was injured by none other than Brock Lesnar. Recovering from his arm injury, Jacen was still eager for more action so he signed with the ICW.

Accomplishments: CW Heavyweight Champion, CW King of Chaos, WWE Intercontinental Champion

Real Name: William Anoa'i

Ring Name: Raptor Reigns

Nickname: The Renegade Juggernaut

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Hometown: Orlando, Florida

Height: 6'4

Weight: 256 lbs

Look: Wild long black hair, tan skin, a tattooed right arm with tribal design, extremely muscular, piercing blue eyes

Ring Attire: A sleeveless Shield uniform similar to Roman Reigns, MMA gloves, Shield pants, Shield wrestling boots, and a skull mask that covers the lower half of his face.

Entrance Attire: None

Alignment: Face

Gimmick: A quiet enforcer who likes to growl more than talk

Personality: He is a nice guy and a gentleman, and is just as quiet backstage as he is in the ring

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse Brawler

Signatures: Drive By (adopted from Roman Reigns), Samoan Drop, Diving Thesz Press

Finishers: Spear, Rush Claw (Discus Clothesline), Devastation (Pop Up Powerbomb)

Entrance Theme: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark - Fall Out Boy

Entrance: Like Roman Reigns, pops out from the crowd, silent while slapping some fans' hands. Upon entering the ring, he raises his arms up in the air.

Background: The youngest brother of Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns), William found it more appealing to find another place to start wrestling. He leaves America to join the WWA in England, becoming World Champion as well as Tag Team Champion with Ajax (my other OC, Dylan Lopez, see below). Upon his return to America, he became World Heavyweight champion in WCW. At the end of his reign, he joined ICW in search of Furno Moxley.

Previous accomplishments: WWA Champion, WCW World Heavyweight Champion

Real Name: Dylan Samuel Lopez

Ring Name: Ajax

Nickname: The Magician of Havoc

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Hometown: Davenport, Iowa

Height: 6'1

Weight: 247 lbs

Look: Tan skinned, well built body, black eyes, long black hair but the other half is dyed blood red

Ring Attire: Black and yellow wrestling tights, red elbow pads, black wrestling boots, & a Shield vest

Entrance Attire: None

Alignment: Face

Gimmick: The voice of reason of the New Shield (despite not being leader), Ajax is the one guy who keeps his teammates in line and is not afraid to play dirty or turn on fans to protect them.

Personality: Is very close with his teammates, especially Raptor, who is engaged to Ajax's twin sister, Katy Lopez (she is not a wrestler)

Wrestling Style: Brawler, Dirty

Signatures: Springboard High Knee, Superplex-Front Suplex combo, Underhook DDT

Finishers: Havoc Boot (Curb Stomp, sometimes through a chair), Pedigree, PTO (adopted from Paige)

Entrance Theme: The Light - Disturbed

Entrance: Walks down the stage while looking at fans dead in the eyes. Upon entering the ring, he makes a wolf howl.

Background: Originally growing up in England as a teenager, Dylan joined the WWA where he met Raptor Reigns, with whom he became Tag Team Champions with. Upon returning to America, he joined ECW with his brother where he met Saraya Bevis (Paige), who taught him her PTO submission move. He joined TNA where he became X-Division Champion. Following his old friend, he joins ICW. He is also Seth's cousin

Accomplishments: WWA Tag Team Champion (with Raptor Reigns), TNA X-Division Champion

Real Name: Sara Marie Lawton

Ring Name: Nyx Rosewood

Nickname: The Midnight Princess

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Height: 5'6

Weight: 191 lbs

Look: Seemingly average looking country girl with long black hair and startling black eyes. She has a very fit and athletic fair skinned body.

Ring Attire: Wears a plain black T-shirt, a black and silver biker's vest with two silver angel wings on the back, black and white pants, black wrestling boots, and black arm tape

Entrance Attire: Same as above but with a black cowgirl hat.

Alignment: Face

Gimmick: A cool headed, light hearted country girl with a habit of showing up from out of nowhere, playing a guitar, especially for the other wrestlers

Personality: Frequent jokester, has a great sense of humor, but she doesn't like getting bullied, mainly because of her childhood. She is also Jacen Good (my other OC, Furno Moxley)'s only friend other than Dean, Roman, and Seth so far, and is the only one permitted to call him Jace or by his full name (Everyone else calls him by his ring name or just Mox)

Wrestling Style: High Flyer, Brawler

Signatures: Superkick, Diving/Springboard Hurricanrana, One Handed Bulldog

Finishers: Widow Maker (Red Arrow), Jumping Cutter, High Noon DDT (Impaler DDT)

Entrance Theme: Uprising - Muse

Entrance: Struts her way to the ring, cowgirl style, then does a backflip while at the center of the ring as she places her hat on one of the corners.

Background: Originally a country girl growing up in Texas to be herding cattle, young Sara found herself more interested in wrestling, which her parents did not really approve of, and they kicked her out of the ranch when she was 15 and acing school (especially gym). Luckily, she was found by none other than Diamond Dallas Paige, and he trained her to become a great female wrestler, even learning high flying moves from none other than Lita. Before coming to ICW, Nyx was CW Women's Champion, CZW Ultraviolet Underground Champion and was once part of TNA as a one time Knockouts Champion

Accomplishments: CW Women's Champion, CZW Ultraviolet Underground Champion, TNA Knockouts Champion

Faction:

Name: The New Shield, (The Young Hounds - Nickname)

Members: Furno Moxley (leader), Ajax (tag team), Raptor Reigns (tag team)

Entrance Theme: Special Ops - Jim Johnston

Entrance: All three, now wearing Shield uniforms (Furno's has a hood) but have their masks if they do have any, enter from the crowd. All three make their way through the crowd, slapping fans' hands and twitching their heads. Upon making their way into the ring, Raptor slams his fist to the ground, Ajax howls, and Furno violently shakes the ropes, Ultimate Warrior style.

Team Finishers: Triple Powerbomb (w/Raptor, Furno, & Ajax), Doomsday Device (w/Raptor & Furno or Ajax) & Double/Assisted Tombstone Piledriver (w/Furno & Ajax)

* * *

 **( )**

Real Name (optional): Chayse Morrow

Ring Name: Surrealist Morrow

Nickname (optional): Messiah

Gender: Male

Age:21

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'0

Weight: 195 pounds

Weight Class (optional): Cruiserweight

Look: American Male with brown eyes, black hair that is slicked back with grease like Elvis.

Ring Attire: Black and purple face paint, black and purple tights, kind of design like AJ Styles tights. One black elbow pad, black wrestling boots, black hand tape and knee pads.

Entrance Attire: A black Leather vest

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): Tank Top, blue jeans

Alignment: Getting injured during a match but end up winning

Personality: Cocky but never gives up and always defend the fans. So, a tweener( A tweener is both a face, good guy, and a heel, bad guy.)

Gimmick (optional): Like Jeff Hardy's wwe gimmick.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Technical and hardcore

Signature (Max of 3): Super Kick, spinning forearm and elbow drop

Finisher (Max of 3): C4, kinshasa and Curb stomp

Entrance Theme: "Enemy" artists: Bullet of reason

Entrance (be detailed): I come on stage and lift my hands in shapes of guns like Jeff and Matt Hardy. Then I walk down to the ring down the ramp and give the fans high five. I'll enter the ring, stand in the middle of it and again lift my hands in the air in the shapes of guns again. Then I'll stand in my corner and wait for my opponent.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): The gun hand signal.

Background & Accomplishments: Former Ring of Honor world champion, former IWGP champion, former 2 time Ring of Honor T.V. Champion and former 9 time Ring of Honor tag team champion. Earn my wrestling license at the age 14, started wrestling for Ring of Honor at the age 18, earn my nickname from the fans in NJPW( New Japan Pro Wrestling) and I won the Ring of Honor tag belts 4 times with Jay Lethal, 3 times with Mike Bennett and 2 times with Moose. I was trained by TNA wrestler EC3. I was originally raised in Ohio but I moved to California when I was 17. Now I'm in ICW to make and even bigger impact then I did in Ring of Honor and NJPW.

* * *

 **(RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson)**

• Brianna Borden-Kelly

Ring Name  
• Brianna Kelly

Nickname (optional)  
• The Icon's Daughter  
• Miss Hawaii Five 0

Gender  
• Female

Age  
• 24 years old

Hometown  
• Venice Beach, California

Residence  
• Honolulu, Hawaii

Height  
• 5'11

Weight  
• 195 lbs

Weight Class (optional)  
• Heavyweight

Look  
• She has dark red natural long hair, deep golden suntan skin, and bright ocean blue eyes that stand out.

Ring Attire  
• She wears any tight fitting colored long sleeve wrestling crop top, black wrestling short shorts, and her father's wrestling boots with his jacket

Entrance Attire:  
• She wears what a female biker would wear with her iconic black leather bolero jacket and black combat boots.

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional)  
• Wears any of her fathers v-neck short sleeve shirts with her ring gear.

• Has many lace/chiffon mermaid style gowns as her formal gown for a special occasion

Alignment  
• Face

Personality:  
• She inherits the attitude of her father, The Icon Sting. Also, she is really easy to get along with inside and outside of the ring.

Gimmick (optional)  
• The Icon's Daughter  
• The Iconic Princess

Wrestling Style  
• Brawler/Powerhouse/Submissionist

Finishers,  
• Scorpion Death Drop  
(Inverted DDT, sometimes preceded by a scoop lift)

• Sweet Sacrifice  
(Asai Moonsault, followed by a Modified Scorpion Crosslock)

Signatures(Max of 3):  
• Running Sit Out Bulldog Facebuster

• Tilt a Whirl Headscissors Body Slam

• Chokeslam/Double Missile Dropkick

Entrance Theme  
• Free the Flame by CFO$

Entrance (be detailed)  
• Her entrance has bits and pieces of Ember Moon's, Becky Lynch's, Sasha Banks's and Gail Kim's entrances combined. Her titantron has her in a serious wrestling pose with her name in cursive writing with a really cool looking nighttime sky/burning field in the background.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional)  
• She pulls her opponent's hair when the referee isn't looking and also slaps her opponent when no one is looking

• The audience either hollers "Miss Hawaii Five 0" or "The Iconic Princess"

Background & Accomplishments:

• Daughter of Steve "Sting" Borden Sr.

• Wife of Chin Ho Kelly, a Lieutenant with the Hawaii Five 0 Task Force

• Mother of Melania Rose Kelly

• Started wrestling at the age of 16, at Combat Zone Wrestling, Ohio Valley Wrestling, and Shimmer Women's Athletes before joining the TNA Knockouts at the age of 18 until she was 23.

• Held the Ohio Valley Wrestling Women's Title for three title reigns before medically vacating the title

• Held the Combat Zone Wrestling Women's Title for one title reign

• Held the TNA Knockouts Title four times before leaving for ICW

* Brianna Kelly is a 8 time Women's Champion in professional wrestling.

Social Media Handle(s)  
• BriannaBordenKelly  
* For all social media sites

* * *

 **(theDarkRyder)**

Ring Name: Natalia Rodriguez

Nickname (optional): "La Chica Fuego"

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Hometown: El Paso, Texas

Height: 5'4

Weight: 120 lbs

Look: Mexican-American female with dyed red hair hair, a lean and petite build, green eyes.

Ring Attire: Green tights with a fire design, and a green top.

Entrance Attire: A red long coat, and aviator sunglasses with red-tinted lenses.

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): Jeans, converse sneakers, and a rock band t-shirt

Alignment: Face

Personality: She is a classic baby-face. Always does the right thing, always looks for a fair fight. P*** her off, though, and she has a fiery temper that makes you wish you didn't

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Lucha Libre, Showman

Signature (Max of 3): Fuego Special (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb), TTE- Tribute to Eddie (Frog Splash, either from the top turnbuckle, or by springboarding from the ropes.), La Mistica (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a Fujiwara armbar

Finisher (Max of 3): 915 (619), Fire Splash (Shooting Star Frog Splash)

Entrance Theme: Shoot to Thrill-AC/DC

Entrance (be detailed): Natalia comes out, running around excitedly, and slapping as many of the fan's hands as she can. She then runs to the ring and leaps over the ropes, Sim Cara style

Background & Accomplishments:

1x Gift of the Gods Champion

3x Lucha Underground Trios Champion with Ivelisse and Sexy Star.

* * *

 **(theDarkRyder)**

Ring Name: Edward Mercury

Nickname (optional): The Antagonist

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Hometown: Liverpool, England

Height: 6'1

Weight: 230 lbs

Look: Caucasian male. Muscular build, Black long hair, black eyes, and a goatee.

Ring Attire: Black trunks.

Entrance Attire: A black longcoat, a top hat, and a cane that can be used as a weapon.

Alignment: Heel

Personality: He is very selfish, and ruthless. He can best be described as a textbook sociopath

Gimmick (optional): His gimmick is basically that of a criminal mastermind/supervillain (doesn't have any powers though, he is more of a Penguin/Joker type villain.)

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Technical, Dirty

Signature (Max of 3): Fujiwara Armbar, Figure Four Leglock, London Calling (Lifting Inverted DDT)

Finisher (Max of 3): Avada Kedavra (Superkick to a kneeling opponent) Welcome to England (Falcon Arrow, sometimes from the top rope) Submission Impossible (Cross Armbreaker)

Entrance Theme: Omen-The Prodigy

Entrance (be detailed): The arena goes dark as Omen begins to play. A single spotlight reveals Edward Mercury, with his trenchcoat, top hat, and cane. The spotlight keeps on focusing on him as he walks to the ring, taunting the crowd

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): I'm the bad guy, mate!

Background & Accomplishments:

1x PROGRESS Champion  
2x PROGRESS Tag Team Champion with Aiden Remington III

Ring Name: Aiden Remington III

Nickname (optional): "AR3"

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Hometown: London, England

Height: 5'11

Weight: 215 lbs

Look: Caucasian male.

Ring Attire: Tights that have the Union Jack design on them

Entrance Attire: A leather jacket with a hood.

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: An ultra serious athlete. He leaves the talking to his partner, Edward. Os the archetypical British gentleman.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Technical, Strong Style

Signature (Max of 3): Bridging Tiger Suplex, Roundhouse Kick, Kneebar

Finisher (Max of 3): Exterminate! (Codebreaker), Kimura Lock, 1916 (Bloody Sunday)

Entrance Theme: Song 2-Blur

Entrance (be detailed): A simple walk to the ring.

Background & Accomplishments  
1x WCPW Champion  
2x PROGRESS Tag Team Champion with Edward Mercury

Tag Team/Faction Application

Team Name (Optional): Kings of a New Age/ The KNA

Members (Limited of 4): Edward Mercury, Aiden Remington III

Team Entrance Theme (Optional): Feel Good Inc.-Gorillaz. In a singles match, they each have their own themes.

Team Entrance (Optional): Feel Good Inc. begins to play as a spotlight shines down on Aiden and Edward. Both walk to the ring, Edward taunting and showboating, and Aiden simply walking to the ring

Team Finisher (Max of 2): Kingdom Come (Edward lifts the opponent for a flapjack, and Aiden connects with an Exterminate! (Codebreaker))

* * *

 **(Daige)**

Real Name: Eric Draga

Ring Name: Eric Drago

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Hometown: Ajax, Ontario.

Height: 5'9

Weight: 147 lbs

Look: A man of blonde hair and light blue eyes, Eric is what some people would call handsome. Having a muscular body from wrestling in ECCW prior to joining ICW.

Ring Attire: Eric wears blue and silver tights with knee pads under the, black boots and black elbow pads. He wears finger-cut gloves and that pretty much sums up his ring attire.

Entrance Attire: Nearly Identical. He wears a black shirt.

Backstage/Promo Attire: Depending on the occasion, you can make it!

Alignment: Face

Personality: Eric might be a complicated guy to some. He is naturally kind to others, but people who warrant his anger tend to never be forgiven and he usually wishes to fight them in the ring where he can suffer no repercussions from going all-out. He tends to trust more than he should.

Wrestling Style: Eric is a high flyer and a showman, using hurricanrana and springboard attacks,

Signature: Dragon Super Kick, Dragon Back-Breaker and Dragon Hurricanrana

Finisher: Dragon Spear, Dragon Double Flip and Dragon Death(Super Kick into a hurricanrana into a leg choke)

Entrance Theme: Highlights of his matches play on the big screen as Rev Theory - After the Rain plays.

Entrance: Eric runs down the right side of the entrance, high-fiving as many fans as he can and goes around the ring high-fiving the fans. He goes on the steel steps, and 'whoo!'s for a maximum of three seconds before entering the ring.

Background and Accomplishments: Eric Draga grew up fascinated with wrestling on TV in Ajax. Aged 18, he entered the ECCW, Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling, as Draga where his W/L records went negative. AGed nineteen, he went through a name change where he called himself Eric Drago and went through numerous matches and won. Six months into his career as Eric Drago, he won the ECCW Championship and was the record holder for it until he lost to Maximus Portgas. Aged twenty, he won it from Maximus Portgas after another six months of not having it in January. He gave it up after he decided to join with ICW.

* * *

 **(LadyKatherine29)**

Real name: Traci Mendoza  
Ring name: Traci Star  
nick name: Shining Star  
gender: female  
age:25  
home town: Mexico City  
height: 5'9  
weight:185lbs  
weight class jr heavy weight  
look: amber colored eyes with thick black hair. light olive colored skin. high cheek bones. looks a lot like lucha undergrounds Catrina. only with a white streak down the center of her head.  
Ring Attire: full body one piece black leather with red accents up the side.  
ring entrance attire: wears head dress and cape in the style of Mil Muertes.  
back stage wear is a lot like Catrina except she wears black and silvers colors. black jeans and blood red tops are also used.  
Allgnment: heel  
personality: Is bat gone crazy. Obsessed with death and crushing her enemies. Who can be nearly anyone for nearly any reason. sometimes she forgives them or forgets about them. an moves on to other more important enemies. However hates Dario Cueto as her mentor "death" tells her. That he is cheating the game with his little brothers continued living. Wants to hurt Dario on a personal level. Is plotting against him when she can remember too. Has it in for nazis and bikers as she sees them as worthless fools. Can be useful to allies when common goals are shared. Other wise is only interested in hanging out with fellow followers of the darkside.  
gimmick: She is living her "gimmick" one could say. Which is pretty much the same as Catrina and Mil.  
wrestling style: is lucha libera with brawler  
Signatures: suicide dive threw the ropes. top role Somersault Senton, reverse neck breaker.  
finishers: from the ropes spring board 450. cross arm breaker. rolling power bomb from the top rope.  
entrance theme: With in temptations truth behind the rose.  
entracne: lights go out blue smoke swirls out into the arena. music hits for about a minute then she appears in the center of the ring. or walks to the ring depends on her mood.

taunt: death comes for everyone!  
background: grew up in a zealous Catholic family. Who disapproved of her nearly everything she did. Ran away at an early age. Found safety with strange shadowy parent figures who approved of her dreams and goals. They were both powerful and wealthy who treated her like there own. They were later murdered by rivals when she was twenty_one. after she started her lucha training at tripleA school. Drove her bat s*** crazy ocd about death. This lead her to cross paths with Mil who took her under his wing for a long while. Catrina as well trained her. They told her that her parents killer was in fact Matanza Cueto under orders from Dario. This is a lie. It was rival drug runners who did the job.

* * *

 **(PyromaniacMaster)**

Real Name: Derick Wayne

Ring Name: Derick Wayne

Nick Name: The Pipe Bomb

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Hometown: Washington D.C.

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 168 lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Look: Triangular body, Caucasian, Light Tanned, Long thick dark brown hair reaching down to the upper back, Green eyes

Ring Attire: White and green tribal wrestling trunks, green elbow and knee pads, green and white wrestling boots, and a green headband

Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire

Backstage/Promo Attire (This is wear the Khakis, Jeans and Shorts can be worn.): Same as ring attire but with a green and blue t-shirt that says "Stay true to you!"

Alignment: Chaotic Face

Personality: Fearless, Passionate, Creative, Joyful, Hyper

Wrestling Style: High Flyer

Signatures: G.T.S, Springboard DDT

Finishers: High Dive (Reverse 450 Splash), Running Knee

Entrance Music: Chrome Hearts

Entrance (Please don't say Paige Entrance, Drew McIntyre Entrance, ETC. Describe the actual entrance): The arena lights cuts off when the music plays. Ten seconds later, a spotlight shines on him, who is jogging in place. He soon leaps into the air and land on the top of the ramp into a surfer pose. Upon landing, the pyro goes off, shooting a ray of colors from the stage to the air. The arena lights soon comes up a neon glow as the screen soon shows a burst of neon colors beating to the music. He then heads to the ring, clapping and stepping to the music When he get to the side of the ring, he slide in, runs across the ring, and slides on his knees to the ropes and cheers loudly. The screen is black until the pyro goes off. Then a wave of neon colors float through. His name taking up the entire minitron in green.

Background & Accomplishments: He is the oldest of the Wayne brothers by four minutes. He was the twin who got him and his brother into a lot of trouble. His energy make him hard to keep attentive. He discovered wrestling with his brother when they were eleven years old, when they snuck into a house show and was awe struck by the wrestlers' abilities and skills. Since then, he and his brother have been training and wrestling across the globe, hoping to reach the peak of their careers. He is a former TNA Tag Team Champion and IWGP Jr. Tag Team Champion

Real Name: Devin Wayne

Ring Name: Devin Wayne

Nickname: The Ninja

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Hometown: Washington D.C.

Height: 6ft

Weight: 173lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Look: Rectangular body, Caucasian, Light Tanned Skin, Long thick dark brown hair reaching towards the upper back, Blue eyes

Ring Attire: White and blue tribal wrestling trunks, blue elbow and knee pads, blue and white wrestling boots, and a blue headband

Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire

Backstage/Promo Attire: Same as ring attire but with a green and blue t-shirt that says "Stay true to you!"

Alignment: Lawful Face

Personality: Logical, Practical, Detailed, Strategic

Wrestling Style: Technical & High Flyer

Signatures: Famouser, Yoshi tonic driver

Finishers: RC-XD (Koji Clutch); Helluva Kick

Entrance Music: Chrome Hearts

Entrance (Please don't say Paige Entrance, Drew McIntyre Entrance, ETC. Describe the actual entrance): The arena lights cuts off when the music plays. Ten seconds later, a spotlight shines on him, who is jogging in place. He soon leaps into the air and land on the top of the ramp into a surfer pose. Upon landing, the pyro goes off, shooting a ray of colors from the stage to the air. The arena lights soon comes up a neon glow as the screen soon shows a burst of neon colors beating to the music. He then heads to the ring, clapping and stepping to the music When he get to the side of the ring, he slide in, runs across the ring, and slides on his knees to the ropes and cheers loudly. The screen is black on the titantron and minitron until the pyro goes off. Then a wave of neon colors float through. His name taking up the entire minitron in blue.

Taunt/Catchphrase: "Stay true to you!"

Background & Accomplishments: He is the youngest of the Wayne brothers by four minutes. He was the twin who got him and his brother out of most troubles they get into. He discovered wrestling with his brother when they were eleven years old, when they snuck into a house show and was awe struck by the wrestlers' abilities and skills. Since then, he and his brother have been training and wrestling across the globe, hoping to reach the peak of their careers. He is a former TNA Tag Team Champions and IWGP Jr Tag Team Champions

Team Name: The Wayne Brothers

Members: Derrick Wayne & Devin Wayne

Team Entrance Theme: Chrome Hearts

Team Entrance: The arena lights cuts off when the music plays. Ten seconds later, two separate spotlights shine on the duo, who are jogging in place. They soon leap into the air and land on the top of the ramp into a surfer pose. Upon landing, the pyro goes off, shooting a ray of colors from the stage to the air. The arena lights soon comes up a neon glow as the screen soon shows a burst of neon colors beating to the music. The duo then heads to the ring, clapping and stepping to the music When they get to the side of the ring, they slide in, runs across the ring, and slides on their knees to the ropes and cheers loudly. The screen on the titantron and minitron is black until the pyro goes off. Then a wave of neon colors float BROS takes up the entire minitron in green and blue.

Team Finishers: TriFactore (The rolling slam followed by a 450 splash and finished by a moonsault)

* * *

 **(Narwhal King)**

E-Baum

Male

25

Jackson NJ.

6'5

180

Any

Tan skin, brown short hair and brown eyes

T-shirt, shorts, baseball cap, sneakers

Same

Heel

Book worm and a smart guy

Smart ass who insults everyone and everything

High Flyer and brawler

ERElbow drop from the second rope and 6-Foot-5 619

NJ to Cali Flight Spear from the top turnbuckle and the ER 2.0 an ER starting with a Stunner

Demons Imagine Dragons

He will run to the ring and jump onto the apron. He will do a flip over the ropes and land on his knees flipping off the crowd

'FUCK THIS PIECE OF SHIT!'

A one time NJW Heavyweight champion

(GotatMcGee)

Real Name (optional):Seth Warden

Ring Name:Seth Mercer

Nickname (optional):Sid

Gender:Male

Age:27

Hometown:Little Rock,Arkansas

Height:6'3

Weight:210

Weight Class (optional):heavyweight

Look:light brown Afro dreads lean muscle six pack Caucasian

Ring Attire:black shorts

Entrance Attire:same as ring

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): Shorts & shirt

Alignment: Heel

Personality:usually emotionally absent but can get mad fast

Gimmick (optional): N/A

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2):brawler and hardcore

Signature (Max of 3):billy goats curse, spine buster

Finisher (Max of 3):Samoan driver,swanton bomb

Entrance Theme:Groundhogs Day by Eminem

Entrance (be detailed):when he gets to the ramp he looks around the arena before he starts jogging to the ring high fiving every fan he can and when he gets to the ring he climbs to the top rope and dabs

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): Dabs

Background & Accomplishments:wwe champion tna x division champion 3x wwe intercontinental champion

* * *

 **(RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson)**

Name: Nicole Alexis Gage

Ring Name: Nikki Gage

Social Media Handle:  
TheRealNikkiGage

Gender: Female

Age: 24 years old

Race: American (Ancestors are Native American)

Alignment: Face

Hometown: Carson, California

Vacation House Location:  
Kensington, London, England

Height & Weight: 6ft / 195lbs

Appearance: She has sky blue hair with the tips of her hair dipped in a aqua color, her eyes are a deep emerald green, and her skin is a golden suntan color.

On-Air Personality: She is one of the most hardworking dedicated wrestlers on the planet.

Off-Air Personality: She is the kindest person to ever meet and easy to get along with.

Gimmick: The California Princess

Ring Attire: Her ring gear is a replica of Maryse's and Maria's together, with a Native American inspiration with black knee length combat wrestling boots

Entrance Attire: She wears any Juicy Couture tracksuits in any color with a white camisole and black Nike sneakers.

Signature(s):  
\- Thesz press followed by multiple punches

\- Handspring back elbow

\- Jawbreaker

\- Inverted Frankensteiner

\- Double Missile Dropkick

\- Running Bulldog

\- Spear

Finisher(s):  
\- Beautiful Nightmare  
(Somersault Cutter, followed by a Bridging Figure Four Leglock)

\- Beautiful Disaster  
(Inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position)

\- Beautiful Dreamer  
(Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors)

* Special Finishing Move *

\- The Nikki Gage Special  
(Gory Neckbreaker, followed by a Double Stomp Facebreaker)

Entrance Music: With Legs Like That by Zebrahead

Additional Information:  
\- Daughter of Los Angeles County Fire Department Captain John Gage and Isabella Winchester-Gage

\- Childhood Friend of British Actors Henry Cavill and Jonathan Rhys-Meyers

\- Good friends with Charlotte, Dana Brooke, and Nia Jax and Brianna Kelly, as they helped train her in one way, shape, or form. If it wasn't for those three girls, Nikki Gage wouldn't be wrestling today.

* * *

 **(Daughter of the Mist)**

Real Name (optional): Carson Marie Hickenbottom

Ring Name: Carson Michaels

Nickname (optional): The Heartbreak Chick (HBC); The Showstopper's Daughter; Miss Immortality (A tip of the hat to Shawn's Mr. Wrestlemania title)

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Hometown: San Antonio, Texas

Height: 5'8

Weight: 169 lbs

Weight Class (optional): N/A

Look: Carson has tan skin and dark honey brown eyes and light brown hair.

Ring Attire: She uses the same print as her dad's attire. Crosses, hearts etc but her gear is styled like Mickie James. Colors can change

Entrance Attire: Like her dad's vest but her's has a hood

Alignment: face (open to a heel turn in the future.)

Personality: Carson is very much Shawn's daughter. She's kind and considerate. A hard worker. Dedicated. She loves to entertain but she is always prepared in wrestling matches. Incredibly smart and can have a scenario planned out before it ever ends. She inherited Shawn's energy and passion as well as a lot of his gimmicks and jokes. But mess with her she will turn into a raging lunatic only focused on getting revenge. Strives to be the best she can be and to prove to others that she can live up to the name Michaels.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or showman): brawler, showman, technical

Signature (Max of 3): lotus lock (Heartbreak Lock), diving Elbow, spinning heel kick

Finisher (Max of 3): Sweet Chin Music, Gory Neckbreaker (Heartbreak's Lament) modified figure four head scissors (Showstopper)

Entrance Theme: Still Swingin by Papa Roach

Entrance (be detailed): The screen lights up with HEARTBREAK CHICK before it shatters and shows a compilation of Carson doing various moves. She comes out with her hood up but tosses it back. She is very active as she goes to the ring and pyrotechnics explodes on the stage and down the ramp. She slides into the ring and proceeds to do her father's pose in the middle as more Pyro explodes.

Background & Accomplishments: 3x Shimmer and Shine champion. 2 time trios in Lucha Underground. Once with Fenix and Drago. The other with Sexy Star and The Mack.

* * *

 **(the crimson nutcase)**

Name: Dr Wrestling Jr.

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Race: Mexican

Alignment: Neutral Good

Hometown: Mexico City, Mexico

Billed From: Mexico City

Height & Weight

Appearance:Standing at around 6 foot tall, he has a fairly athletic build. his skin is light brown colour, he has dark brown well-kept hair with a dyed streak of pink.

On-Air Personality: Good hearted, honest, an all round nice guy, professional and looking for a good challenge to test his skills against. He can come off as a bit arrogant and egotistical but he means no harm. a protector of the innocent and will always do his best to fight for justice. anyone he considers friends will be under his protection. he is a bit of a perfectionist, he wants to be considered the best. He has the legacy of his father to live up. He is a heroic figure. An over the top wrestling expert.

Off-Air Personality: Pretty much the same but a bit less dramatic and more down the earth.

Gimmick: Lucha Libra expert, a doctor in fact.

Ring Attire: a white pair of wrestling trunks and knee braces. His feet and hands wrapped up, he has elbow pads with 'DR' on the elbows. He wears a sleeveless white jacket with his name on the back in cursive with the Rod of Asclepius under it in gold . (He removes the jacket). He wears a gold coloured mask with light gold stripped down the middle. the mask only covers the front of his face and has a gap for his mouth.

Entrance Attire: The same as above just with the jacket as described.

Wrestling Styles: High flying/Technician

Signature(s):  
Trust me I'm a Doctor (TMAD):a bear hug into a german suplex  
Springboard DDT  
Sleeper hold

Finisher(s):  
The Doctor is in!: A reverse figure four leg lock.  
An Apple a day: A running high knee to the face)

Entrance Music:Bradon Small - Dangertits

Entrance: A pretty average entrance, coming down to the ring with a clipboard and throwing it down before he gets in the ring and pointing at who ever he is facing.

* * *

 **(the crimson nutcase)**

Name: Ray Cobra

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Race: American, white

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Billed From: City of Las Vegas

Height & Weight 6 ft 4 20 stone

Appearance:Long messy dreadlocks brown hair with bright red highlights, stubble across his face, he stands around six ft four, he has an athletic build. Light coloured skin. His eyes are a bright green colour; he has a somewhat flat looking scar on the left side of his neck.

On-Air Personality: He is angry and very short tempered, loud mouthed and disrespectful to everyone, over confident and tends to look down on everyone. If he can't punch is the way to victory he will cheat. he is egotistical and over the top, he is often mocking and uncaring towards anyone who he has beaten. The only time he shows any respect to anyone is when they have beaten him. Cocky and arrogant he will go out of his way to disrespect anyone.

Off-Air Personality: Still pretty short tempered at times but is more open to relaxing

Gimmick: A spoiled rockstar egotistical show-off.

Ring Attire:A blue sleeveless t-shirt with a black outline of a cobra on the back, Blue shorts with black stripes down the outside side in the same snake pattern, dark red knee pads and matching boots. Black fingerless gloves, He wears a black bandit styled mask.

Entrance Attire: Pretty much the same but expensive sunglasses,

Wrestling Style: Brawling/Showman

Signature(s):  
Delayed brainbuster  
Running big boot  
Top rope leg drop

Finisher(s):  
A TKO he calls the Cobra Cutter  
Top rope DDT - Cobra Driver

Entrance Music: Red Fang - Prehistoric Dog

Entrance: A cocky walk into the ring, taking his time and enjoying any sound the crowd is making. he will often come in wearing sunglasses he will throw at who ever he is facing/whoever is closest to him.

* * *

 **(the crimson nutcase)**

Name: Amber Arcade

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Race: English, half english/Asian

Alignment: Lawful Good

Hometown: London, England

Billed From: London, England

Height & Weight: 5 ft 6

Appearance: Dark red hair she keeps in a tight pony tail with her face being framed on either side by her hair, a pink band holding the ponytail in place, she is fair skinned, has a athletic and lean build, a clear a good many years of martial arts has given her a very athletic build with defined muscles. She has Pac-man chasing ghosts tattooed on her back across her shoulder blades

On-Air Personality:Peppy, happy go lucky, trusting, honest, excitable, has a very upbeat attitude and it takes allot to make her feel down, protective of anyone she calls friend, can be fairly forgetful and honestly a bit dumb but her heart is in the right place, pretty innocent minded, though it is rare if someone makes her lose her temper she loses nearly all of her happy go lucky personality to be replaced by a cold serious martial artist that she is, dislikes people think she didn't work for what she has. Tends to happen if people make threats at her family or friends. When on a winning streak she can get a bit cocky and protective. While she is fairly happy go lucky after she has been pushed over the edge she can be pretty single-minded to hurt whoever has pissed her off.

Off-Air Personality: Again, she is pretty much the same but a lit more entitled and can come off as a bit slow.

Gimmick: A happy go lucky martial artist

Ring Attire: A purple looses fitting tank top, with a blue fishnet top that covers her arms and chest, wearing blue shorts with the purple line running down the legs of the shorts and around the ends of the shorts, dark purple lace up boots that cover her tights.

Wrestling Style: Strong Style/HighFlyer

Signature(s):  
Super Kick  
Flying Bionic Elbow  
A collection of hard kick and knees ending in a headbutt

Finisher(s):  
Sitout Tiger bomb  
Moonsault

Entrance Music: Andrew W.K. – Ready To Die

Entrance: A super excited and bouncy running into the ring, jumping up on the ring apron and flipping over the ropes. Rolling as she enters the ring she leaps to the turnbuckle and backflips down

* * *

 **(Mastodonbrawler365)**

Real Name (optional): Rick Washington

Ring Name: Rick Washington

Nickname (optional): R- Dub

Gender: male

Age: 25

Hometown: new orleans LA

Height: 6'3

Weight: 245

Weight Class (optional):

Look: african American light skinned dreads with red highlights and a five o'clock shadow

Ring Attire: dark red tights with black superman insignias and white airplanes on them black elbow pads red hand and wrist tape on both hands with his nickname on his left hand black knee pads and boots with red kick pads

Entrance Attire: ring gear with red and black becky lynch goggles on with a red muscle shirt with the words get rekt written on the front of it

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): flynt coal attire from RWBY

Alignment: Face

Personality: intense and outgoing

Gimmick (optional): action hero with a thing for superheroes

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): powerhouse and brawler

Signature (Max of 3): Boomstick! (Discus forearm), Nola Jam (Top rope leg drop), Whiplash(stunner)

Finisher (Max of 3): Full moon assault (corkscrew moonsault), GET REKT(Gore) Blackout(Buzzsaw Kick)

Entrance Theme: bombtrack by rage against the machine

Entrance (be detailed): dolph ziggler's entrance

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): Get Rekt son!

Background & Accomplishments: two time nwa champ 3 time nxt champ

* * *

 **(mikemike34)**

Real Name (optional): Michael Dunlap

Ring Name: Michael Chaos

Nickname (optional): N/A

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Height: 6'2

Weight: 235

Weight Class (optional): Light Heavyweight

Look: African American Male with a black fade  
and brown eyes with a tattoo that says see no evil on his arms

Ring Attire:White wrestling trunks with black barbed wire patterns going around and a dark black shirt with Nation of Violence on the front with black wrestling shoes and black wrist tape

Entrance Attire: Same as ring but with a black shirt with the words Nation of Violence on the front with black wrist tape and black wrestling boots

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): Entrance Attire

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Aggressive, Serious, Stubborn, Mysterious, Calculating, Sociopath

Gimmick (optional): Michael is a dark destructive wrestler that likes to take after his idol Pentagon Dark, so he likes to slowly but maliciously break down his opponents while crushing both their wills and bodies, but his most favorite hobby is breaking their legs with his calf slicer submission called the Crucifixion

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Technical, Strong Style

Signature (Max of 3): Superkick, Package Piledriver, Koji Clutch

Finisher (Max of 3):End of the Line or E.T.L for short(double underhook brainbuster), Crucifixion(calf slicer submission),  
Chaotic Elbow(bull hammer elbow)

Entrance Theme: Catatonic by Dale Oliver

Entrance (be detailed): Catatonic by Dale Oliver starts and when the beat drops a spotlight shines down on the entrance ramp and Michael appears and he throws up two fingers that are pointed downward, then he slowly walks down to the while staring all around the arena and then stares straight into the ring. He then climbs into the ring and throws down two fingers in the middle.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): he throws down two fingers that represent the Nation of Violence

Background & Accomplishments:  
High School State wrestling Champion x1  
Czw World Heavyweight Champion x1  
WWA4 Internet Champion

Real Name (optional): Philip Blood

Ring Name: Phil Vandal

Nickname (optional): The Savage Maniac

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Height: 6'6

Weight: 275

Weight Class (optional): Super Heavyweight

Look: Caucasian American with long Brown hair and blue eyes and tattoos of skulls, crossbones, and skeletons going down his arm

Ring Attire: Short red and black tights with the red down the middle and the black going down the sides and black and red wrestling shoes and black wrist tape

Entrance Attire: Same as ring with a black sleeveless shirt that says Nation of Violence

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): same as entrance

Alignment: heel

Personality: Psychopath, Cocky, Aggressive, Stubborn

Gimmick (optional): A vicious brutal powerhouse that likes to just mow right through his opponents with his sheer power and then pummel them with his vicious punches and stomps and he won't stop until he has beaten them to an inch of their life and he takes that life away with the Vandal Bomb

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Brawler, Powerhouse

Signature (Max of 3): Triple Gutwrench Suplexes, Big Boot, Stalling Brainbuster

Finisher (Max of 3): Vandal Bomb(holds opponent across chest then pushes him up to his shoulders and slams them back to the mat), Reaper's Scythe(360 spinning chokeslam), Decapitation(Clothesline from hell)

Entrance Theme: Superhuman by CFO$

Entrance (be detailed): Superhuman by CFO$ starts and when the engines stop he holds out both hands and screams before turning the hands into a two fingers down shape and then walks to the ring laughing maniacally the whole way through then stops at the ring and stares maliciously at the ring and goes in and poses with both hands in a 2 fingers down position

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): 2 fingers down that represent the nation of violence

Background & Accomplishments:  
Evolve Champion 1×  
Lucha Undergound Gift of the Gods Champion  
1x  
Czw World Champion 1x  
RoH Tv Champion 1x

Team Name (Optional): Nation of Violence

Members (Limited of 4):  
Michael Chaos African American Male that is 6'2 inches tall and weighs 240 pounds

Phil Vandal Caucasian American that is 6'6 and weighs 275 pounds

Team Entrance Theme (Optional):  
Nation of Violence by Dale Oliver

Team Entrance (Optional): The Nation of Violence theme starts and then a spotlight shines down and they both appear on the entrance ramp and they walk down to the ramp eying around the arena and stares straight into the ring, then they enter and stand dead center in the ring.

Team Finisher (Max of 2):  
Savage Ending( Phil picks up the opponent in a crucifix position and Michael jumps from the top rope stomping on the opponent's face while Phil slams them on the mat)  
Bloody Sunday(Michael hits the opponent with a Bull Hammer Elbow that turns them around and Phil does a vicious Clothesline that flips the opponent inside out)

Gimmick: Little is known about either's back ground except that they like and enjoy destruction and they seem to not care who they destroy man woman or child no one is safe from their rampages in fact they might even attack each other if they consider each other too weak to be able to destroy anyone and anything in their path. In short these guys want to burn everyone and everything to the ground and destroy the ICW.

Separate Finishers:  
Michael Chaos: End of the Line or E.T.L for short(double underhook brainbuster), Crucifixion(Rusev's Accolade)

Phil Vandal: Vandal Bomb(Grabs opponent across chest then throws them up on his shoulders and slams them back first on the mat), Reaper's Scythe(Double hand Chokeslam)

Wrestling Styles:  
Michael Chaos-Brawling, Strong Style also has a couple of powerhouse moves

Phil Vandal-Powerhouse, Brawling

Entrance Attire  
Michael Chaos: Long white tights with black barbed wire patterns going around and a dark black shirt with Nation of Violence on the front with black wrestling shoes and black wrist tape

Phil Vandal: Short white tights with black barbed wire patterns around and a dark black sleeveless shirt that says Nation of Violence and black wrestling shoes and black wrist tape

Ring Attire: Same as entrance just without shirts

Backstage attire: same as entrance

* * *

 **(Vampiric Storm)**

Ring Name: Ben Jones

Nickname: The Destroyer

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Hometown: Transylvania, Romania

Height: 6 ft 8

Weight: 265 lbs

Look: Ben has short brown hair and red eyes. He is also quite muscular.

Ring Attire: A black shirt with 'The Dark Family will rise' written on the back in white, a pair of black pants and black boots. Ben also wears a single black glove on his right hand.

Entrance Attire: Same as Ring Attire, but with a long, Undertaker-style trenchcoat.

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Despite what his gimmick is about, Ben is very kind and caring. For example, Ben was brought in as a last-minute replacement for a missing wrestler at an independent show in Texas. When, after his match, he learned that the wrestler he replaced had actually died, he broke kayfabe and gave not only his pay for the night, but $5,000 of his own money to the wrestler's family, who were in attendance.

Gimmick: Ben is a ruthless vampire who wants to create a cult-like stable within ICW, along with his girlfriend Sara Lewis and her brother Ryan.

Wrestling Style: Dirty, Brawler

Signatures: Flatliner (Reverse STO), You're Dead (Spinebuster), Death Valley Driver

Finishers: Time to Die (Chokeslam, sometimes through a table), Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb), The Bite (Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors)

Entrance Theme: Wish I Had an Angel by Nightwish

Entrance: As soon as Wish I Had an Angel plays, the lights go out for about 10 seconds. When they come back on, a ring of fire appears on the stage. Ben rises through it and he walks to the ring, not acknowledging anyone in the crowd. When he gets in the ring, he kneels in the nearest corner, performing an almost Bray Wyatt-like pose.

Taunt/Catchphrase: "GO TO HELL!" (When setting up for the Romanian Hell-Bomb)

Background and accomplishments

2x Lucha Underground Trios Champion with Ryan and Sara Lewis

4x Lucha Underground Champion

3x CZW World Heavyweight Champion

Ring Name: Ryan Lewis

Nickname: The Psychotic

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Hometown: Salem, Massachusetts

Height: 6 ft 11

Weight: 300 lbs

Look: Ryan has blonde hair and light blue eyes. He has a scar on his lower right arm from a bar fight at age 19.

Ring Attire: Ryan's ring attire is the exact same as Ben Jones', except Ryan does not wear a glove on his hand.

Entrance Attire: Same as Ring Attire.

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Ryan is not very talkative outside the ring, and prefers the company of Sara (his sister) and Ben Jones (his best friend and Sara's boyfriend).

Gimmick: Ryan is an unstoppable supernatural monster. His family is rumoured to have magical powers (think Braun Strowman meets Broken Matt Hardy).

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse, Dirty

Signatures: Pop Up Powerbomb, Jackhammer, Dominator

Finishers: Death's Cold Embrace (Elevated Triangle Choke), Panic Driver (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver), Welcome to Hell (Wrath of the Gods)

Entrance Theme: Nightmare by Xplore Yesterday

Entrance: When Ryan's music hits, the lights go out, a single spotlight switches on while pointed at the stage, showing Ryan in a Finn Bálor-like pose, and smoke comes up from the stage. From there, Ryan walks to the ring, ready to fight.

Taunt/Catchphrase: "Your nightmare begins here!"

Background and Accomplishments:

2x CZW Tournament of Death winner  
1x CZW World Heavyweight Champion  
3x IWGP Heavyweight Champion

Ring Name: Sara Lewis

Nickname: The Witch

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Hometown: Salem, Massachusetts

Height: 6 ft 0

Weight: 175 lbs

Look: Sara has shoulder-length jet black hair and red eyes.

Ring Attire: Sara wears a black and red top with matching pants.

Entrance Attire: Same as Ring Attire, but with a black and red sleeveless robe.

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Sara, like Ryan, is not very talkative, so not much is known about her.

Gimmick: Like Ben Jones, Sara is a vampire on a mission to create a cult-like stable with herself, her boyfriend (Ben Jones) and her brother (Ryan Lewis) at the centre of it. Like Ryan, Sara is rumoured to have magical powers. She makes her entrance holding a large black and red staff that she is not afraid to sometimes use as a weapon. It is said that she can 'corrupt' or brainwash whoever she hits with the staff.

Wrestling Style: Strong Style, Dirty

Signatures: Running Cutter, Sitout Facebuster, Brainbuster

Finishers: Death From Above (Diving DDT), Hellfire Lock (Crossface/Scissored Armbar combination), The Kill Shot (Kinshasa)

Entrance Theme: Amaranth by Nightwish

Entrance: When Sara's music hits, she appears on the stage, holding her staff. She then walks to the ring and, upon entering, hands her staff to either Ben or Ryan, then hisses, showing her fangs.

Taunt/Catchphrase: "The Darkness claims us all."

Background and Accomplishments:

Only female winner of PWG's Battle of Los Angeles  
2x PWG World Champion  
3x PWG World Tag Team Champion with Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis under the Freebird Rule  
23x Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion  
4x DDT Extreme Division Champion

Team Name: The Dark Family

Members: Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis, Sara Lewis (open to recruiting new members)

Team Entrance Theme: Turn the Page by Metallica

Team Entrance: All of their individual entrances combined.

Team Finisher: The End (Dominator (Ryan)/Running Cutter (Ben or Sara) combination), Eternal Darkness (Russian Legsweep (Ben or Ryan)/The Kill Shot (Sara) combination)

* * *

 **(Hofund)**

Real Name: Minaho Kazuto

Ring Name: The Gambler

Nickname: N/A [Those who know him call him 'The Strength that looks like a Weakness']

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Hometown: NYC

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 192 lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Look: Appearance, you mean? Well, he looks like your regular American-Asian kid, except he looks pretty average if you take into account he wrestles for a living. Which is to say, all his muscles are equally well-developed-in other words, all his physical specs are above average.

Ring Attire: Boxer shorts, and pads for the more vulnerable parts. Don't underestimate those pads though-they're not made of metal, but they can take the punch out of most blows if it hits them.

Entrance Attire: Not really sure. He isn't the type to care too much about how he looks anyway.

Backstage/Promo Attire: N/A

Alignment: I think he's what you call a Face.

Personality: Imaginative yet decisive, ambitious yet private, amazingly curious, but does not squander his energy.

He enjoys sharing what he knows as well, confident in his mastery of his chosen subjects, but owing to his intuitive and judging nature, he prefer to design and execute a brilliant plan rather than share opinions on "uninteresting" distractions like gossip.

A paradox to most observers, he's able to live by glaring contradictions that nonetheless make perfect sense-at least from a purely rational perspective. For example, he's simultaneously the most starry-eyed idealist and the bitterest of cynics, a seemingly impossible conflict. But this is because he believes that with effort, intelligence and consideration, nothing is impossible, while at the same time they believe that people are too lazy, short-sighted or self-serving to actually achieve those fantastic results. Yet that cynical view of reality is unlikely to stop an interested Minaho from achieving a result he believes to be relevant.

He radiates self-confidence and an aura of mystery, and his insightful observations, original ideas and formidable logic enable him to push change through with sheer willpower and force of personality. At times it will seem that he's bent on deconstructing and rebuilding every idea and system he comes into contact with, employing a sense of perfectionism and even morality to this work. Anyone who doesn't have the talent to keep up with his processes, or worse yet, doesn't see the point of them, is likely to immediately and permanently lose his respect. After all, his clear mind and his ability to keep it under any situation (including the time where he's at a seemingly hopeless disadvantage) is his most powerful weapon.

Rules, limitations and traditions are anathema to him-everything should be open to questioning and reevaluation, and if he sees a way, will often act unilaterally to enact his technically superior, sometimes insensitive, and almost always unorthodox methods and ideas.

This isn't to be misunderstood as impulsiveness-he will strive to remain rational no matter how attractive the end goal may be, and every idea, whether generated internally or soaked in from the outside world, must pass the ruthless and ever-present "Is this going to work?" filter. This mechanism is applied at all times, to all things and people, and this is often where he runs into trouble.

He's defined by his tendency to move through life(and matches) as though it were a giant chess board, pieces constantly shifting with consideration and intelligence, always assessing new tactics, strategies and contingency plans, constantly outmaneuvering his peers and opponents in order to maintain control of a situation while maximizing his freedom to move about. This isn't meant to suggest that he acts without conscience, but to others, his distaste for acting on emotion can make it seem that way.

Gimmick (optional): N/A

Wrestling Style: Tactical. The thing that came with building all his muscles equally meant that he could and did develop all his different techniques equally. His matches usually go this way.  
1) He puts all his effort into defense, dodging and highly realistic feints, and observes his opponent. The data he gathers, combined with his experience and analysis, tells him his opponent's style, specs (stamina, power, agility etc.), strengths, weaknesses, mental fortitude and other things.  
2) He then changes his style to suit his opponent. However, if the opponent is far weaker than him, he simply takes the opponent out as fast as possible using strictly orthodox methods to avoid giving himself away.

Signature: Imposing Stance: combining his eyesight, Tai-chi's defensive power, the Monkey Stance(Kung Fu)'s agility and the Snake Stance(Kung Fu)'s versatility, this stance is Minaho's ultimate defensive stance. Its defense is nearly impregnable, and even when broken through, the force of any blow is weakened, allowing for a counter attack or a dodge to an advantageous position. This is one of his true signature moves. In case of a weapon being used, Imposing Stance(and his excellent eyes) allow him to turn the weapon against his opponent or even disarming.  
Break Attack: this is a special move that is nearly the opposite of Imposing Stance. While Imposing Stance is a move that emphasizes defense and waits for the perfect chance, Break Attack is a move of seemingly reckless offense that creates countless opportunities and attacks any openings mercilessly. Minaho uses it as his basic tactic against skilled defensive opponents, but will also use it after he collects enough data on the enemy (using Imposing Stance to endure). This is another of his true signature moves.

Finisher: Under Development  
Nerve Press: this move combines a press with ancient Chinese medical knowledge. The points he presses are nerve points, which means he can pin down opponents much stronger and heavier than him. Even if the opponent manages to get free, he won't be able to move very well for a while, giving Minaho enough time to recover, reassess his tactics or finish him off. Though to be fair, it usually isn't long enough for all three.  
Nerve Punch/Nerve Elbow: common punching and elbow techniques in wrestling, except Minaho uses his excellent eyesight (that can track very fast movements) and knowledge of the body's meridians and nerve points to aim with his fists and elbows. It wears his opponent down very quickly and effectively, and is especially used as a counter-attack, because the most vulnerable nerve points are usually exposed when attacking. His eyes allow him to see an attack(especially a heavy one) in relatively slow motion, and therefore he can perform such attacks after moving/ducking out of its way.

Entrance Theme: Subconscious by Julia Claris

Entrance: A simple walk to the ring

* * *

 **(HardcoreAsylum)**

Real Name: Cristiano DaCosta

Ring Name: Chris Blade

Nick Name: The Hardcore Phenomenon

Social Media Handle: HardcoreAsylum

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Hometown: Newark,NJ

Height: 6'7

Weight: 296 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Body Shape: CM Punk Build

Nationality: Asian American

Skin Color: Tanned

Hairstyles: Long ponytail

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye: Blue

Ring Attire: red headband,with black short sleeve shirt that says Blade Club with wrestling tights that are black and red with a X design on it wearing wrestling boots and long fingerless wrist sleeves with red kick pads

Tattoos: Phoenix tattoo on chest

Personality: ambitious, fearless, nice, small chance of being dark

Alignment:Face

Wrestling Style:High Flyer/H*** Brawler

Signatures:Superkick (Sweet Blade Music), Reverse DDT, Origin of the Blade (Springboard Arabian Press)

Finishers:Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb),Paroxysm (Running Leg Lariat)  
Submission:Samurai Honor (Crippler Crossface)

Theme Song:Feel the Blade is heard then Never Gonna Stop - Rob Zombie plays

Entrance:Comes walking down the ramp as he looks up at the ceiling and smiles as he runs into the ring and and put one foot on the top rope, while the other is on the second rope and raise up both arms to be crossed and puts his arm down

Relationships:  
Best Friends:AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson, and Nick Jackson  
Girlfriend:Alexa Bliss  
Friends/Mentors to Bryan Danielson,Christian Cage, Edge, Chris Jericho, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens,Eddie Edwards and CM Punk  
Friendly Rivals:Dean Ambrose, Tyler Black, Dolph Ziggler,Gangrel, and Adrian Neville  
Enemies:Homicide, EC3, Brock Lesnar,Bobby Lashley, Roman Reigns and Batista

Wrestling History:When he was just 18,Chris decided to wrestle in the Indie companies,When he turned 20,He joined a Toronto Wrestling Company and was taken under as a pupil by Edge,Christian and Trish Stratus until he turned 21 and joined TNA for 1 1/2 years,where he was trained under Gail Kim and in those years He became X Division Champion twice and TNA World Heavyweight Champion once by cashing in Option C and after he left TNA, he went to New Japan Pro Wrestling for a few months and after a few weeks, He won the IWGP Intercontinental Championship with the help of the Bullet Club and after 224 days as champion, he lose to Tetsuya Naito and he left the company.

Title History: 2x IWF Heavyweight Champion,1x IWF American Champion,2x X Division Champion,1x TNA World Heavyweight Champion,4x TNA King of the Mountain Champion,1x TNA World Tag Team Champion(With Christian Cage),5th TNA Grand Slam Champion, 1x IWGP Intercontinental Champion

Backstage Wear:Black Beanie that says Blade Club, a red shirt that on the front says Chris on the top, a huge X in the middle, and on the button it says Blade and on the back says "Dream Catcher" and Nike Shorts.

Nightwear:Messy scattered hair, Black CrossFit T-Shirt, and black Under-Armour shorts

Titantron: Chris Blade is spelled in the Capture It font with an emerald background for a few seconds then it cuts to scenes of Chris Blade's best moves

Minitron:  
Left Side:Tech 2 (WWE2K17 Create-A-Video movie)  
Right Side:Blade Club in the Capture it font with a black background

* * *

 **(Me)**

Real Name (optional): Cedric Hawkins

Ring Name: CJ Hawk

Nickname (optional): N/A

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 228 lbs

Weight Class (optional): Heavyweight

Look: Dark brown eyes, trimmed sideburns and mustache, a beard only covering his chin, black low cut hair.

Ring Attire: Black training tights, black shorts with his initials "C" (on the right) and "J" (on the left) in blue. He also wears black knee pads and blue black boots with blue wings, one on each side. He also wears a black sleeveless shirt with a shield and a face of a hawk point the shield along with "CJ HAWK" above the logo all in blue. On the back of the shirt, he has a pair of hawk wings also in blue. Blue taped wrists, black gloves, and a black mask with blue pupils on the eyes and a blue tag flowing on the back of the mask(the mask only covers his eyes and nose).

Entrance Attire: His entrance attire is the same. For any special event (like a Wrestlemania or a Wrestle Kingdom), he wears royal blue wings during his entrance.

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): Blue Jeans, black sneakers with blue laces, dark blue jacket with a face of a hawk in navy blue on the front upper right side of his jacket, grey shirt with his hawk logo in dark blue, and a silver watch. He sometimes wears his mask as well.

Alignment: Neutral Face

Personality: Quiet and a bit of an introvert. He doesn't really speak out unless he has to. He just gets straight to the point and tells it like it is, though is still very compassionate and thoughtful

Gimmick (optional): His gimmick is that he wrestles. He wants to wrestle each and every week and not care who the opponent would be. If someone calls him out, he will show, but won't say a word. He has his own brand called The Way Of The Hawk. Anyone can join, but it is what he calls his morals and how he fights in the ring. The Way Of the Hawk believes in humbleness, honor, and determination.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Technical & Strong Style

Signature (Max of 3):

-Knee Breaker into a Leg Breaker  
-Step Up Enziguri  
-Flying Neckbreaker

Finisher (Max of 3):  
-Twisted Claw (TJP's Kneebar)  
-Eye Of The Hawk (Sit Down Full Nelson Facebuster)

-Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press)

Entrance Theme: Breaking Through by The Wreckage

Entrance (be detailed): Before the music, all of the lights will cut off. The intro will play, and a lone spotlight will shine onto CJ, who is crouching down on stage with his head down. He soon looks at the camera and stands up. He soon raises his arms and points his fingers in the air, then at the camera, yelling "BANG!" At the "BANG!", the lights the flicker blue and white. He walks to the ring, gets in, spins around three times, faces the camera, points to the camera, and yells "BANG!" one last time. At the last "BANG!" the lights turn normal. He then sits at the corner and stares at his opponent/the stage until the bell rings.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): N/A

Background & Accomplishments:

-ROH (Longest reigning Television Champion at 615 days)  
-TNA (Television and X-Division Champion)  
-NJPW (G1 Climax winner & IWGP IC Champion)  
-Lucha Underground (Lucha Underground Champion)

* * *

 **(PercyPines651)**

Real Name: Justin Styers-Smith

Real Nickname: Jay or JJ

Ring Name: Justin Danger

Ring Nickname: The God of Chaos, Demon Wolf, King of The Indies

Social Media Handle:JustinDanger651

Gender:Male

Age:21

DOB:April 25,1995

Hometown: las Vegas Nevada

Billed From: las Vegas Nevada

Billed Height:6'6

Billed Weight: 245 pounds

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Race: mixed (African American and caucasian)

Skin Color: Light Skinned

Hair Style:buzzcut

Hair Color:black

Eye Color:Black

Body Features: two scars both go over his left and right vertically (from abusive father and mother)

Ring Attire: A black t shirt With the word Death in red and right under the word is the grim reaper and on the back is a silver triple h cross with a wolf on it. Black tights with a red wolf on the front of both the left and right leg  
black kick pads  
Black boots

Entrance Attire: Same as ring but with a black hoodie

Backstage Attire: same as entrance

Nightwear: a black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans

In ring Personality: as a heel smart cocky brash arrogant thinks of himself as a god  
As a face He is funny fun loving energetic wears his heart on a sleeve VERY INSANE

real life personality: same as face but more shy (if he dosen't know you)  
and loves to read And watch anime

Alignment:Heel

Wrestling Style high-flyer/powerhouse/technician

Trained by Seth Rollins,Dean Ambrose,AJ Styles,Randy Orton,Finn Balor and Brock lesnar

Signatures: Danger Stomp (Curb Stomp) Springboard cutter,Killing Curse( seth rollins avada kedavra)

Finishers:Danger Bomb (gory bomb into sitout facebuster) RKO, Styles Clash (ppv only)

Entrance Music Kill everyone by Hollywood Undead

Entrance:He is on the stage area on one knee till the lyrics of the song start then he rises up and slowly walks to ringside then he walks to the steps and climbs up and goes onto the top rope and does randy ortons legend killer pose then he jumps off and leans against the turnbuckle waiting for his opponent

Titantron: his name in red fading in and out and a silver triple h cross with a wolf in it

Minitron:bray wyatts with red dots

Relationships:single but has many friends

Taunt:points a gun and shoots

Gimmick: as a heel loud mouth cocky thinks he is a god  
As a face: VERY insane panders to the crowd loves to fight Talks to himself A lot

Bio: Born into the abusive family he got his scars from. At twelve him and the light of his life the only thing that made him happy and out of depression his nine year old sister abigail were taken from there abusive family but were split up so justin started to drink alcohol and drugs till he almost died at the hospital at 15 from a drug overdose and alcohol poison he decided to follow his dream of being a wrestler and find his sister

Title History:  
3 time ROH champion  
3 time WCPW champion  
2 time NJPW world champion  
2 time NWJP tag champion  
1 time ROH tag champion  
3 time CZW world heavyweight Champion  
1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion.  
1 time NWA World champion (in the Finnish circuit).  
1 time Lucha Underground champion.  
1 time CMLL World Middleweight champion.  
1 time UEAW European Heavyweight champion.  
1 time NSW champion.  
1 time FCF champion.

* * *

 **(PartyPooper)**

Name: Jason Kidd

*Nickname: "M.I.A's Daredevil"

Age: 22

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Look: Light skinned African-American with short black hair, Black and blue MVP style ring gear. Has a lean build. Is considered very handsome

Height: 5'10

Weight: 175 lbs

Gender: Male

Gimmick: A goofy, funny, party loving guy. He is also very vain and narcissistic, as he is very proud of his good looks.

*Crowd's chant: TIME TO PARTY!

Wrestling style: High-Flyer/Spot Monkey.

Face heel or tweener: Face

Signature move(s): Somersault Senton, Dragonrana, Springboard Tornado DDT, Pele Kick, Springboard Knee Strike to the head, Corkscrew elbow smash, Frog Splash, Standing Shooting Star Press, Mushroom Stomp, Party Foul (Somersault Cutter)

Finisher(s): Taking Flight (Double Rotation Moonsault), Take a Shot (Handspring Cutter), BME-Best Move Ever (People's Elbow set up, but instead of an elbow drop, does a standing 450 splash)

*Entrance: Comes out riding a hoverboard.

Entrance theme: Trifecta-DJ Sliink

Name: Ryan Daniels

*Nickname: The South Beach Brawler

Age: 30

Look: White skin, bald head, muscular build. Wears black trunks and boots

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Gender: Male

Weight: 245 lbs

Height: 6'2

Gimmick: A goofy, funny party loving guy. Despite this, he is the serious one out of him and Jason.

Wrestling style: Brawler

Face heel or tweener: Face

Signature move(s): Lariat, Uppercut, Corner Knee Strike to the gut, Superkick, Spinning Spinebuster, European Uppercut variations, Powerbomb, Big boot to a sitting opponent, Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, South Beach Boot (Broski Boot)

Finisher(s): Reality Check (Leg Hook Reverse STO), Spear, Party Plunge (Top Rope Pedigree)

*Entrance: Comes out with a water gun filled with beer, which he them sprays the audience with.

Entrance theme: Trifecta by DJ Slink

Team Name: Team PRTY (pronounced 'Party')

Team Members: Jason Kidd,

Ryan Daniels.

Team Theme: Trifecta by DJ Slink

Team Signatures: Making Moves (Backbreaker hold(Daniels)/ Diving Leg Drop (Kidd) combination, Watch Out (Superkick (Daniels)/ Running Knee (Kidd)

Team Finishers: Superkick Party (Double Superkick), Buzz-Killer (Falling Neckbreaker (Ryan)/ Diving Crossbody (Kidd) [Basically, the Motor City Machine Guns' Skull and Bones finisher]


	4. Battlefield Episode 1

Jay: Ladies and gentleman, my name is Jay Masters and this lovely co-commentator to my side is Jazz Conway. Allow us to welcome you to the Battlefield and welcome you to the International Championship Wrestling. WELCOME TO I…..C….W!

Jazz: Thank you so much for coming out! We haven't even began and already we have a ruckus crowd waiting in anticipation for what is to come from ICW, and its new roster

Jay: Well we won't have to wait for long because the very first match in ICW will be the first match in the ICW Heavyweight Tournament!

 **Help Is On The Way (by Rise Against)** plays as the crowd pops loudly as a man with straight shoulder length black hair, toned build, and a light skin tone began to walk out and stare intensely at the roaring cheers by the crowd. He is wearing black elbow pads, white wrist tape, black wrestling pants with a blue belt, black boots with blue kick pads, and a black t-shirt that reads "man of a million moves" in white bold print.

" _The following contest is a first round match in the ICW Heavyweight tournament. Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 6'4", weighing at 219 lbs, DAN RILEY!"_

Jazz: WOAH! DAN RILEY HAS JUST ARRIVED TO THE BATTLEFIELD!

Jay: For those unfamiliar, Dan Riley is "The Man Of A Million Moves" and for good reason. He has competed across the world in promotions such as Ring Of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, and Lucha Underground just to name a well known few. He is a former world champion and a very talented athlete.

Dan walked to the ring and stood on the second rope, surveying the crowd. He jumped into the ring and posed for the cheering fans as they chanted "Million Moves" He then took his shirt off and stood in the corner to wait.

Jazz: Let's hope that these moves Riley knows will help him against his opponent.

 **Crystal Mountain (by Death)** plays and the crowd also cheers as a Caucasian Male walked out. He had an athletic build, short blonde buzz cut, and a yin-yang tattoo on his left bicep. He was wearing tight, white pants, black fist tape, red knee pads, red boots, and a grey t-shirt.

" _And his opponent, from Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada, standing at 6'1" and 234 lbs, KYLE STEVENS!"_

Kyle the jogged to the ring, waving at the fans on his way. He stood on the apron and slingshot himself over the ropes and into the ring. He stared at Dan and took his shirt off.

Jay: Kyle Stevens is an 11 year veteran who has competed all across the globe and earned the love and respect everywhere he went due to his high flying abilities and daredevil-like attitude. Hopefully it won't cost him against a man like Dan.

Jazz: Who cares? This is going to be one hell of a match!

The bell rung as Kyle smiled and stuck out his hand in front of Dan. Dan shook it as they circle each other and lock up. Dan took the early advantage and kneed Kyle in the gut and took him down with a Fireman's carry into a headlock. Kyle willed himself up as Dan threw him towards the ropes. Kyle bounced off and hit Dan with a roundhouse, stunning him. He then ran the ropes again and received a shoulder tackle from Dan, who ran the ropes, over Kyle, and floored by a wicked dropkick as Kyle goes for the pin, but only gets a one-count.

Kyle lifts him up and hits Dan with several forearms and irish whips him to the ropes, but Dan hung on and launches Kyle over the ropes to the floor. Dan thought for a second and ran across the ring to the outside, taking down Kyle as the crowd cheers!

Dan then picks Kyle up and tosses him back inside the ring. But Kyle got back up and superkicked him, sending him back down to the floor. He then ran back and forth to the other side of the ring, bounced off the ropes, and hit a corkscrew dive onto Dan. Kyle got back up and yelled "That's how it's done!" before throwing him back into the ring.

Kyle got on the apron as Dan slowly got to his feet and hit a Springboard Hurricanrana but it was reversed into a sit-down powerbomb for the pin.

 _1…. !_

Dan stood up and grabbed Kyle tossing him to a corner. As he beat him several times before throwing him to the canvas. He stood on the second rope and hit him with a flying elbow for the pin.

 _1…2..KICKOUT._

Dan was beginning to grow impatient. He picked him up and prepared for the Uranage, but Kyle countered and lifted him into a Guy Check for the pin.

 _1….2...KICKOUT_

Kyle then went to the top turnbuckle and tried to hit his Shooting Star Press. However, Dan rolled out the way as Kyle crashes into the mat. Dan takes the opportunity and quickly locked him in the Koji Clutch. Kyle tried desperately to escape, but ultimately had to tapped out.

" _Here's your winner: DAN RILEY!"_

Jay: And just like that, Dan Riley has advanced in the ICW Heavyweight tournament!

Jazz: What a match by both guys! And what a way to kickoff ICW!

Kyle slowly stood up and looked at Dan. He offered a handshake as Dan just stood there. He then looked shook it and gave Kyle a hug to the applause by the crowd.

Jay: Nice display of sportsmanship by both men.

Jazz: But now we switch to the ladies and get ready for the first ICW Women's match and show how we get down.

 **Can't Stop Me (by Alan Gold)** plays as a woman with a light skin tone, long brown and black hair that reaches down to her upper back, and brown eyes walked out with all the confidence in the world. She was wearing purple wrestling leggings, a blue, purple, and white wrestling tank top, blue and purple wrestling boots, and purple wrestling gloves.

" _The following is a first round match in the ICW Women's tournament. Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky, "The Realist" S.J. STEELE!"_

Jay: Woah..S.J. is kinda hot.

Jazz: And kinda dangerous. She's no angel in the ring or when she's speaking. The downside is that she already believes that she won the title in her mind.

Jay: Well her opponent may have something to say about that idea….

The crowd boos at her while she tried to ignore it and told the fans to go jump off a bridge somewhere before entering the ring.

 **Uprising (by Muse)** plays as a average looking country girl with long black hair and startling black eyes walked out holding a guitar over her shoulder. She was wearing what looks like a Shield vest, black and white pants, black wrestling boots, black arm tape, and a black cowgirl hat.

" _And her opponent, from Dallas, Texas, NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

The crowd cheered as she just struts her way to the ring while playing a tune on her guitar. She then got in and did a backflip while holding it. Nyx took off her hat and set her guitar and hat outside the ring.

Jay: "The Midnight Princess" Nyx Rosewood is as country girl through and through.

Jazz: And it definitely shows in the ring. Laid back on the outside, fearless and tough-as-nails in that ring. This is about to get physical.

The bell rings and SJ immediately goes outside the ring and began to pace around. While she was taking her time, Nyx just stood there shaking her head and sighing. SJ paid her no mind and talked trash to the fans, who continued to ridicule her. Nyx then ran towards her and launched herself outside, landing onto SJ to the delight of the crowd.

Nyx dusted herself off and picked up SJ, slamming her head against the announce table several times before tossing her at the apron. She then picked her up and rolled her back into the ring. SJ slowly got up and ate several punches and forearms from The Midnight Princess before staggering to the corner. Nyx charged to her, but was caught with a kick from SJ and was hit with a Running Bulldog of her own. SJ proceeded to beat Nyx several times before picking her up and hitting her with a pumphandle slam and the pin

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

SJ grew impatient and slapped Nxy several times, calling her names in the process. She picked her up and tossed her to the ropes. Nyx came back and got hit with a sit-down Spinebuster followed by a Boston Crab. Nyx was withering in pain, but with the motivation from the fans, crawled to the ropes. SJ let her go and began to show off, yelling "Welcome to the SJocracy!" Unknown to her, Nyx ad recovered and ran towards SJ, leveling her with several clotheslines and kicks. She then hit a Running Neckbreaker for the pin

 _1...2...KICKOUT_

Nyx then stood up and went to the apron and waited for SJ to get to her feet. When she finally did, Nyx hit her with a Springboard Hurricanrana, sending SJ to the outside. Nyx rolled out and grabbed SJ, but was pushed into the steel ring post, head and face first. The ref was on 4 before SJ rolled back into the ring, and was on the count of 9 when Nyx barely made it back in. However, SJ was on the offense: she quickly picked her up and hit her with her Head of Steele (Brain Buster) finisher, and slowly covered.

 _1...2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: S.J. STEELE!"_

SJ slowly rose to her feet and begin to celebrate. She even toyed with Nyx's guitar and cowboy hat before throwing them down and walking off, to the boos of the crowd.

Jazz: Oh come on, now S.J is just adding insult to injury.

Jay: Outside of that, they had one of the most physically intense women's match I'd ever seen! They definitely had a lot to prove here tonight.

Nyx rubbed her head and waved to the crowd, thanking them and playing a little tune for them as the crowd applauded her efforts and musical talents.

Jazz: But unfortunately, SJ advances in the ICW Women's tournament. And I really hope Nyx is okay...

Jay: Cheer up, Jazz. The night is still young and there's plenty more action-pack surprises to come. But right now, we're about to have another first round match, this time for the ICW International Championship.

 **The Resistance (by Skillet)** plays and a pale Scottish man with blue eyes, dark brown hair with long bangs that almost covers his right eye, and a slim, but muscular body walks out to the stage to loud cheers. He is wearing black tights with dark blue waist line, dark blue cross on the right side, dark blue skull and knives (think of it as a symbol of the pirate flag) on the left, black boots with dark blue designs and laces, with the flag of Scotland in each side, black MMA gloves, and a black elbow pad on his right arm.

" _The following contest is the first round match in the ICW International tournament. Introducing first, now residing in Oulu, Finland, standing in 6'2" and weighing in 192lbs, 'The Avenger' WILL RALTSON!"_

Will just walked to the ring, shaking hands and high fiving the fans at ringside before sliding in. When the chorus hit, he stood on the corner and raised his fists in the air, to the delight of the crowd.

Jay: "The Avenger" has accomplished so much just for a 19-year-old. He was one numerous championships and has traveled around the globe entertaining fans and putting on spectacular shows.

Jazz: His in-ring upbringing isn't without tragedy, however. His father and brother, both legendary wrestlers in their own regards, has perished in the squared-circle by the same wrestler. The driving force behind his entire wrestling career is to one day, "avenge" his family legacy.

Jay:...Really?

Jazz: What? It was funny….

 **Angel of Death (by Slayer)** plays and a caucasian skinhead male with a ripped body, scars on his forehead, white supremacist tattoos on both of his arms, a tattoo of a swastika at the back of his head, and a tattoo that reads "Schadenfreude" on his upper back, emerges from the back holding a microphone. He is also wearing a black tank top, blue jeans with a swastika belt buckle, and black combat boots. The fans absolutely loses it and boos can be heard all throughout the arena.

Genocide: SILENCE YOU PIECES OF GARBAGE! I am Genocide and I hail from The Fourth Reich and I am here to bring dignity and respect to this country while disposing all of the filth and vile creatures you dare call humans. With the help of the recent elected, great USA president, Donald Trump, I will dispose of all N*****s, Mexicans, Chinese, Russians, and especially this kilt-wearing Scottish filth called Will Raltson.

The fans draw out the noises with boos as Will just stares daggers into Genocide entering the ring and taking off his tank top.

Genocide: "That's right Raltson; your Scottish ways are a disgrace to this sport and a disgrace to this tournament. I will end you and I will bring dignity to the International Championship. And just like Sir Adolf Hitler, there's not a damn thing anyone is going to do to stop me, especially a family disgrace like you.

Immediately after the bell rings, Genocide charges at Will, who dodges and catches him with a Stunner and the pin.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Avenger' WILL RALTSON!"_

Jazz: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A FAST VICTORY!

Jay: Wait, I blinked and missed it! Did Will just beat Genocide that fast!?

Jay: Yes, Yes he did. And the crowd is absolutely loving it!

The crowd blows the roof off the place and cheers for Will, who looked over at a shock and heated Genocide, and began to walk away celebrating. Genocide begins to yell and flip out, seething over his upset loss.

Jay: After that quickie of a match, Will advances in the International tournament

Jazz: I get the feeling that Genocide isn't going to take this lightly. Keep your eyes peeled on Genocide.

Jay: Tonight has been hectic here at the Battlefield, and it's only been the first day!

Jazz: Well don't get to tuckered out, because we have tag team action coming up…..

 **Feel Good Inc. (by Gorillaz)** plays as the spotlight shines down on two men. The first man was a caucasian male with a muscular build, black long hair, black eyes, and a goatee. He was wearing black trunks, a black longcoat, a top hat, and a cane. The second man was a caucasian male wearing tights that have the Union Jack design on them, and a leather jacket with a hood.

" _The following tag team contest is the first round match in the ICW Tag Team tournament! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 445lbs, 'The Antagonist' Edward Mercury, 'AR3' Aiden Remington III, KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: These guys look ready to take care of business

Jay: Edward Mercury is as cunning as they get. He isn't called "The Antagonist" for no reason. And with AR3 by his side, The KNA are poised to take the tag division by storm.

Jazz: I just wonder who Trell found to take these two on…..

Both men began to walk and enters ring as the crowd boos them, with Edward (wearing the top hat and longcoat) yelling "THE KNA are going to take over The Battlefield and ICW" and Aiden staying stone cold serious. They stood in the ring as they, along with the audience, await their opponents

 **Elite (by CFO$)** plays and the crowd cheers loudly as Edward and Aiden look at each other in shock and confusion.

Jay: No way…..There's no way….

Jazz: Is that who I think it is…?

Jason Jordan and Chad Gable made their way out from the back and made their way down the ramp.

" _And their opponents, Jason Jordan and Chad Gable, AMERICAN ALPHA!"_

Jay: AMERICAN ALPHA HAS JUST ARRIVED TO ICW! WHAT A MOMENT!

Jazz: Former NXT Tag Team Champions and current WWE wrestlers under Smackdown Live, what a team to find!

American Alpha posed to the cheering crowd stared at The KNA, with focus and desire in their eyes. The bell rings as Chad Gable and Edward Mercury lock up. After some grapples and chain wrestling, Gable drags Edward to the canvas and begins to toy with him by ruffling his hair. Edward scoots back and glares at Gable, who just stands there and taunts him a bit. The two lock up again, except this time Edward takes the advantage with a knee to the gut and slamming him down to the canvas head first.

Edward drags Gable to Aiden and tags him in. Both men scoops him up and powerslams Gable hard on the mat. Aiden then kneed him in the spine several times before tossing him to the roped. Gable rebounds and is taken down by a stiff clothesline. AR3 tags in his partner as they go for a double team move, but Jason Jordan saves him and American Alpha takes down KNA with double German Suplexes and Dropkicks, sending them both tumbling.

Edward slowly crawls back into the ring and was put in the Surfboard by Chad Gable. However, Aiden broke up the move and was thrown out by Jason. Edward cheap shots Jason, but was rolled up by Gable

 _1…..2..KICKOUT!_

Edward catches Gable in midair, but was caught in a spiking DDT. Both men reaches for their partner, but Edward made it to Aiden first. AR3 pulls Gable away and goes for a German suplex, but Gable swiftly lands on his feat and tags in Jordan to a loud pop.

Jordan runs through The KNA, kicking down Edward and Aiden several times. He then lifts both men and Suplexes both at the same time. Jordan tags in Gable, but Edward distracts the ref by sliding a steel chair in the ring. American Alpha connects with Grand Amplitude onto AR3 and Gable goes for the pin!

However, the ref did not see the tag and forces Gable outside the ring. Meanwhile, Edward sneak attacks Jordan and hits him with London Calling (Lifting Inverted DDT). Aiden then sends Gable flying the the outside and The KNA sets up Jordan and hits them with Kingdom Come as Aiden goes for the pin

 _1…..2…..3!_

" _Here's your winners: KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jay: And just like that, The KNA advances over American Alpha. What a win for these guys

Jazz: It wasn't pretty how they gain the advantage, but give them credit for defeating a very talented team in American Alpha.

The KNA celebrates on their way to the back as American Alpha slowly gets up and heads to the back as well.

Jay: What a night it's been so far….so much action and excitement. It's been amazing!

Jazz: Coming up, Battlefield's first ever main event! This is going to be exciting!

 **Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult (by Goatwhore)** plays and a ripped, pudgy Caucasian man with short black hair, brown eyes, and scars on his forehead, chest, and abdomen walk out on stage.

" _The following Main Event of the evening is a First Round match in the ICW Heavyweight Tournament. Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, standing at 6'2" and weighing at 257 lbs, WOLFGANG!"_

Wolfgang stood on stage and made the "Devil's Horns" hand sign. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, tight blue pants, black wristbands, black elbow pads, and black boots.

Jay: Wolfgang stands as one of the oldest and experienced wrestlers in ICW at just 42 years old! But certainly moves as if he was only 25.

Jazz: He's wrestled in over 10 5-star matches across the globe. He will fit in quite nicely here, and hopefully go on to win the tournament and the Heavyweight championship.

Wolfgang walked to the ring and rolled under the bottom rope into the ring. The fans began to chant "Wolfgang! Wolfgang! Wolfgang!" He stood in the middle of the ring and made the "Devil's Horns" hand sign. He then stood in the corner and waited for his opponent.

 **Psychosocial (by Slipknot)** plays and a fair skinned man, with messy brown hair, covered in scars, and has black eyes with a scar on his right eye, walks out twitching his head. Flames burst near the stage as the man, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with white flame designs, baggy and torn orange wrestling pants, red wrestling boots, a black Hannibal Lector mask that covers his mouth made of a thin layer of fabric, and a spiked leather jacket, begins to laugh maniacally.

" _And his opponent, from Toledo, Ohio, standing at 6 feet tall and weighing at 235 lbs, The Madman From Hell: FURNO MOXLEY!_

Jay: Man...this dude is somewhat disturbed. I don't even know what to make of this guy.

Jazz: Imagine The Joker, but actually sane in the membrane. He followed in the footstep of his adopted brother: current WWE wrestler Dean Ambrose. He's had a promising career, winning the CW Heavyweight title, was named CW's "King Of Chaos", and a former WWE Intercontinental Champion.

He takes off his jacket and screams "Moxley's here to play!, Burn, baby! BURN!" He then walks down and enters the ring, staring at Wolfgang and smiling minalically. Wolfgang just stares back, focus in his eyes.

Jay: Even with an injury from Brock Lesnar, he still finds the will to compete here at the Battlefield. Let's hope his past injuries don't come back to haunt him.

The bell rings and the two immediately goes at it. Punches, kicks, and stiff strikes are being thrown at each other and neither man looks to be giving in. After some time, Moxley irish whips Wolfgang to the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Wolfgang ducks and runs to the other side of the ring before running back and connecting with a spinning heel kick, knocking Moxley outside the ring to compose himself. As Wolfgang patiently waits, Moxley begins to slap himself several times before laughing even harder and rolling back into the ring. He and Wolfgang lock up and perform some chain wrestling as Wolfgang is forced to the canvas. He then knocks Moxley off of him, but ate a destructive uppercut and a neckbreaker for the pin.

 _1 KICKOUT_

Moxley picked up Wolfgang and begin to punch him several times before tossing him to ringside. He then proceeds to throw him against the barricade several times laughing while doing so. The Madman then tossed him back into the ring and climbed to the top rope and connected with an elbow drop for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT_

Moxley huffed and lifted him up for a piledriver, however, Wolfgang flips him over and tries to compose himself. Moxley recovers first and hits him with a backstabber, really going to work on Wolfgang's back and spine. He then goes for a piledriver and this time, connects and goes for a pin.

 _1….2...KICKOUT_

Moxley huffs and tossed Wolfgang shoulder first into the ring post. He picks up Wolfgang and gives him several chops to the chest before running to the opposite end and charging towards Wolfgang, who counters with a stiff knee to the face, knocking Moxley over and stunning him. Wolfgang then ran towards him and connects with a running knee. Wolfgang wasn't done there, however, and picks him up to hit him with a Powerbomb and the cover

 _1….2...KICKOUT_

Both men lays there; Wolfgang looking worn out and Moxley looking beat up. They each rise to their feet and exchange strikes. Wolfgang gains the upper hand with rapid kicks to Moxley's chest and legs, sending him to his knees. Wolfgang then runs off the ropes and connects with a stiff knee strike in the back of The Madman's head and covers him.

 _1….2….KICKOUT_

Having about enough, Wolfgang signals for the end and waits for Moxley to get up. When he did, Wolfgang attempts to connect with his Running Lariat, but was also hit with Moxley's Running Clothesline as well. The ref begins to count and both men makes it to their feet at 9. Wolfgang grabs and locks him in a Rear Naked Choke. However, Moxley did his best to stay on his feet and pushes him into the corner, spine first. Wolfgang groans in pain, letting Moxley go, as The Madman From Hell takes the chance to go out to the apron and connect with his Hellraiser (Springboard Frankensteiner) for the pin

 _1…..2…..3!_

" _Here's your winner: FURNO MOXLEY!"_

Jay: Wow...what a match.

Jazz: Both men did not hold anything back. They gave it their all and delivered.

Jay: Moxley was brutal and calculating, but Wolfgang wasn't going to go down so easily and almost gave The Madman a run for his money.

The fans were cheering and applauding the match and efforts by both men. Moxley go up and slapped himself several times to regain composure, as Wolfgang slowly got to his feet on his own. Both men looked at each other and Wolfgang extended his hand towards Furno. Furno was unsure about what to do as the fans chanted "Shake his hand! Shake his hand!" In the end, he didn't shake Wolfgang's hand, but instead raised it and gave him a quick hug before quickly leaving the ring. Wolfgang sighed and waved to the fans before leaving as well.

Jay: What a night and what an episode!

Jazz: It's only day 1 and I'm already tired. So much has happened here in the Battlefield. Something tells me these athletes, and ICW as a whole are going to grow into something memorable.

Jay: But for now, this is Jay Masters-

Jazz: And Jazz Conway

Jay: Coming from The Battlefield and ICW, we thank you for joining us. Until next time!

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Dan Riley VS Kyle Stevens  
Winner: Dan Riley via Submission

Match 2: S.J. Steele VS Nyx Rosewood  
Winner: S.J. Steele via Pin

Match 3: Will Raltson VS Genocide  
Winner: Will Raltson via Pin

Match 4: Kings Of A New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS American Alpha  
Winners: The KNA via Pin

Match 5: Wolfgang vs Furno Moxley  
Winner: Furno Moxley via Pin

 **A/N: Ho-ly Crap! I am pooped. This was a lot of fun to make, but I need to relax. What was your favorite match? How was it for a first day? What do you think is going to happen next? There's plenty more to come and more surprises at stake. But for now, leave a review, send in more OCs (I need more tag teams and females or else I'm going to pair random wrestlers together) and have a wonderful day!**


	5. Battlefield Episode 2

_The arena was jammed packed as the entire audience chanted "ICW! ICW! ICW!" The cameras then cut to the two commentators sitting at ringside._

Jay: WELCOME BACK TO ICW AND WELCOME BACK TO THE BATTLEFIELD! My name is Jay Masters, and joining me at the commentary table is my lovely co-commentator Jazz Conway.

Jazz: Hello you lovely people. So happy you all came back to us.

Jay: That's right, last week was the debut of International Championship Wrestling, and the first ever episode of Battlefield. It was there that you all got a taste of what the talent this roster presents.

Jazz: From a Madman, to a Midnight Princess (who happens to be a cowgirl on the side), to even a god damn Neo Nazi, it was an action-filled episode. We also witnessed those who will advance in several tournaments for our collection of brand new championships.

Jay: This week, we will continue with said tournaments and meet some more new members of the ICW roster. Prepare yourselves; it's going to be a doozy.

 **War In Paradise (by Vital Remains)** plays as a very large and ripped caucasian man with long unkempt brown hair, thick brown beard, brown eyes, and third degree burns on his neck, chest, right ear, and right cheek, walks out and just stands there. He's wearing a black kutte, black fingerless gloves, olive green cargo pants, black combat boots, grey hockey mask, and a black leather jacket.

 _The following contest is a first round match in the ICW Heavyweight Tournament. Introducing first, from Tampa Florida, standing at 6'10" and weighing in at 300lbs, BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

(Intimidated) Jazz: Dear god….what kind of….being is that!?

Jay: This being is called Brutus Vicious and that's just not a random namesake. It's been said that he's murdered opponents in the ring, and during one match, was set on fire and received those burns you can clearly see. This guy is going to decimate this tournament and may decimate the entire roster!

The crowd just stared at Brutus, unsure of what to make of this mountain of a man. He pays no attention to the crowd as he just walks down the entrance ramp, walks up the steps to the apron, and steps over the top rope. He just stood in one corner and waited for his opponent.

 **After the Rain (by Rev Theory)** plays as a very handsome and muscular man with blonde hair and light blue eyes runs down the right side of of the stage. He is wearing blue and silver tights with knee pads under the black boots, black elbow pads, finger-cut gloves, and a black shirt.

" _And his opponent, from Ajax, Ontario Canada, standing at 5'9" and weighing in at 147 lbs: ERIC DRAGO!"_

Jay: Ugh, and there's this guy.

Jazz: What? He looks really cute.

Jay: This dude just doesn't make any sense! Dragon this, dragon that, he's just too full of it!

Eric jogged to ringside, but halted when he got a look at Brutus staring back with a cold expression on his face. He then walked to the steps and "whoo!"s with the crowd for three seconds before slowly stepping into the ring.

Jay: This man is looking into his future...and it ends with him being decimated.

Jazz: There's always a way for an upset. Learn to have faith once in awhile

The bell rings and Brutus immediately charges after Eric, who dodges out of the way and connected with some stiff kicks to the legs of Brutus, who replies by swatting him out of the ring, landing hard on the concrete. Brutus went after him and threw him against all over the ringside and against the barricades. When the ref counted 9, Brutus rolled back in and out of the ring, starting the count over. Brutus picked up Drago and smashed him against the steel post and throwing him away as if he was garbage.

Brutus lifted Eric over his shoulder and carries him back into the ring. Eric wiggled himself free from Brutus and cannonballed his body at his leg, sending him down to one knee. Eric then ran off the ropes and ate a wicked clothesline by a Brutus on one knee, flattening him. Brutus went for a pin.

1….2...KICKOUT!

Eric barely got his shoulder up and was slowly moving. Brutus stood up and tossed him into the corner. When Drago stood up, Brutus charged and collided with Eric with a vicious splash followed by a Fallaway Slam, tossing Eric over the ropes and straight to ringside once again. Brutus once again went after Eric, slamming him at the barricades once again, over and over. When the ref reached the count of 8, Brutus picked Eric up and set him at the apron, but was stunned by a Dragon Super Kick by Eric, who just collapsed through the ropes into the ring. The Dragon Super Kick stunned Brutus long enough for the ref to reach the count of 10 and countout Brutus Vicious!

" _Here's your winner by countout: ERIC DRAGO!"_

Jay: What!?

Jazz: By the grace of whatever he prays for, ERIC DRAGO JUST OUTLASTED BRUTUS VICIOUS!

Jay: I- What- But….How!?

The crowd was absolutely stunned as Brutus stood there shocked for a moment, before running back into the ring and pulverized Eric by stomping, smashing, and tossing him like a rag-doll. He sent him outside the ring and threw Eric so hard at the corner barricade that Eric literally crashed through upon contact. But Brutus wasn't finished: he dragged Eric to the stage and, with the Two-Handed Chokeslam, slammed him off the stage through some equipment. Medics quickly rushed to his aid and Brutus just walked straight to the back.

Jazz: Oh dear lord…

Jay: Safe to say that he didn't take that loss lightly

Jazz: He just decimated that handsome man!

Jay: He'll be fine….maybe. Up next is a match from the ICW International Tournament!

 **Groundhog Day (by Eminem)** plays and lean and muscular caucasian male with light brown afro dreads and black shorts and boots walk out to the stage. He just stood there without any expression on his face.

" _The following contest is a first round match in the ICW International Tournament! Introducing first, from Little Rock, Arkansas, standing 6'3" and weighing in at 210 lbs: SETH "Sid" MERCER!"_

Jay: Alright Jazz, what do we know about him?

Jazz: Not much. Other than he's a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion, 3x WWE Intercontinental Champion, and Former TNA X-Division Champion, this guy is a total mystery. He just keeps to himself and is just there….there.

Jay: Strange. But it's always spectacular to have a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion amongst our roster.

Seth the jogs to the ring while high fiving a few fans here and there before going inside the ring. When he makes it in, he climbs to the top turnbuckle and dabs. He got down and waited for his opponent.

The lights went out followed by a loud wolf howl. Ten seconds later, **Till I Collapse (by Eminem….again)** plays as the lights come back on, revealing a Mexican male with medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a lean but muscular body, kneeling on stage.

" _And his opponent: from Tijuana Mexico, standing at 5'9" and weighing in at 194 lbs: 'The Mexican Lone Wolf' MATT LÓPEZ!"_

At the mention of his name, Matt stood up and looked around The Battlefield. He was wearing black MMA shorts with red and white details of wolf claws, black knee pads, black bandages at his hands black boots, and a black sleeveless hood with the words "Lone Wolf" written in white on the upper back. He walked straight past the fans and went straight to the top turnbuckle. He took of the hood of his head and howls, along with the fans, then jumps to the ring.

Jazz: The Mexican Lone Wolf is a very dangerous man considering his size. He's trained in MMA, former CMLL Champion & Light Champion, IWGP Jr Heavyweight Champion, Best of the Super Juniors Winner, and PWG World Champion.

Jay: This dude just has trust issues. He doesn't even seem to care for anyone or anything. Who knows what he may do to his opponent.

The bell rings and the two men circle around each other. They lock up and Matt quickly took down Seth and put him in a triangle headlock. Seth grabbed the ropes to make The Mexican Lone Wolf release his hold as he grabbed his breath. The two locked up again and Matt took him down again, applying an armbar this time. 'Sid' used his strength to lift him up, and hit him with a sitdown powerbomb. He picked him up and tossed him into the corner and elbowed him a few times before Matt escaped and gave him multiple body shots before being shoved back. Matt ran towards Seth, but was taken down with a kick to the face. Matt lifted him up and dropped him with a vertical suplex and went for the pin.  
 _1..KICKOUT!_

Seth picked Matt up and delivered several uppercuts and tossed him to the ropes. When Matt ran back, he slid underneath 'Sid' and took him down with a leg takedown. Matt then punched Seth in the head several time before running to the ropes and hitting him with a dropkick, knocking him over. He then hit a standing corkscrew moonsault on Seth and went for a pin  
 _1..2 KICKOUT!_

Matt picked up Seth and connected him with stiff kicks to the chest. However, Seth grabbed his leg and swung him around around, sending Matt to the corner. Seth ran after him, but Matt countered with a kick to the face. As Seth was stunned, The Mexican Lone Wolf stood on the second rope and connected with a Spinning DDT for the pin.  
 _1….2..KICKOUT!_

Matt picked up 'Sid' and tossed him out to ringside. He then got to the top rope and connected with a picture perfect moonsault, knocking him down. Matt stood up and went on the barricade. He then connected with a 450 splash to the cheers of the crowd. Matt paid them no attention and rolled Seth back into the ring and covered him again.  
 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Matt got annoyed. He picked Seth up and set him atop the top turnbuckle and stood up there as well. Matt tried to connect with a Hurricanrana, but Seth held on and planted Matt with a wicked powerbomb. He then stood up and connected with a Sawnton Bomb and went for the pin with Matt's foot on the rope.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: SETH 'Sid' MERCER!"_

Jay: And just like that, 'Sid' Mercer advances in the tournament. What a match!

Jazz: Wait a minute! Matt's foot was on the ropes. The referee should've seen that!

Jay: What foot? If the ref didn't see the foot on the rope, then there was no foot on the ropes.

Seth began celebrating and dabbing while Matt argued with the ref and was really getting heated. Matt then grabbed Seth and planted him with his Gran Final (Brain Buster) and walked out, leaving Seth knocked out.

Jay: Now that was uncalled for! Seth won fair and square. What a sore loser…

Jazz: Sore Loser!? He was screwed out of the International Tournament

Jay: Look, we got tag team action coming up. Seth won so deal with it. No amount of tantrums will change that!

Jazz: Ugh….

 **Chrome Hearts (by CFO$)** plays as the arena lights cut off. Ten seconds later, two spotlights shine on two caucasian men with a light tan, triangular body, and long, thick, dark brown hair, on stage jogging in place. Both men soon leaps into the air and lands on top of the entrance ramp into a surfer pose with pyro shooting a ray of colors and the arena lights pop up a neon glow. The man on the left had green eyes and was wearing white and green tribal wrestling trunks, green elbow and knee pads, green and white wrestling boots, and a green headband. The man on the right has blue eyes and had the same ring gear except his was blue and white.

" _The following contest is a First Round match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament. Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 341lbs, Derrick and Devin: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: The twin-duo, Devin and Derrick Wayne, are some of the most breathtaking tag teams to ever witness. Derrick, the one in green, is a lot more hyperactive than his slightly younger brother Devin, the one in blue.

Jay: Breathtaking or not, they better focus if they want to advance in the tournament.

The duo then heads to the ring, clapping and stepping to the music along with the entire arena. When they get to the side of the ring, they slide in, runs across the ring, and slides on their knees to the ropes and cheers loudly as the fans cheers for them.

A full minute passed until two guys walks to the stage with no music playing. One appeared 6'1" and had a white skin tone, slim triangular body, blonde hair reaching down to the neck, and green eyes. The other appeared 6'3" and has coffee brown skin, triangular body, dark brown eyes, short black hair, and trimmed mustache and sideburns. They both was wearing black jackets and pants while they just stood there, staring at the twin brothers in the ring amongst the confusion.

Jazz: Who...are these guys? They don't appear on the roster list…

Jay: "These guys" obviously wants to be in the tag tournament, Jazz. Why else would they be out here?!

Jazz: Look again, smartass. I don't think they're focused on the tournament….

All of a sudden, the two dashed to the ring and began to tear apart the Wayne Bros! The ref tried to pull them apart, but was also taken out by the two mysterious men. They began decimating them with sharp kicks and punches to the head. The taller of the two dragged Devin outside the ring and clotheslined him over the barricade, leaving Derrick alone.

Jazz: Now what!? What the hell is going on!?

Jay: These two mysterious men are just destroying the Wayne Bros! But why!? Who are they!? What's going on with this episode!?

As the shorter guy kept pummeling Derrick, the black guy grabbed two steel chairs and gave one to his partner the set Derrick up and crack the chairs against his head at the same time. They soon set him up and blasted him with the Con-Chair-To several times until Derrick bled furiously.

Jazz: OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY STOP THESE TWO! THIS IS INHUMANE!

Jay: Really? This looks entertaining to me….

The two finally stopped and stood over Derrick's body. Medics ran towards the ring as the two ran over the barricade and through the crowd all the way out of the building.

Jazz: I...I can't take this...we had an excellent show before….but this is….

Jay: Still an amazing episode! Just because there wasn't any clean finishes to matches and medics have been running around doesn't mean this whole day wasn't entertaining.

Jazz: Whatever…..

The cameras slowly came into a dimly lit office room and focused on "Trell" sitting in his office chair watching what unfolded moments ago. He shook his head and began to ponder what to do next. All of a sudden, the office door caved in as Brutus Vicious, still in his wrestling gear, walked in and banged on his deck. Trell made no sudden movements and kept his chair turned around.

"Trell": Y'know, Brutus, a simple knock would've been acceptable as well.

Brutus: I want a rematch.

"Trell": No can do. Your opponent can barely move at all thanks to you.

Brutus: I don't give a damn. I. WANT. MY. REMATCH!

"Trell": I can see you're still heated about how your match, if you even want to call it that, ended. Tell you what: This is the place for opportunities and second chances. I'll grant you an opportunity in the ICW International Tournament later tonight. Don't let this chance go to waste, it may be your only one.

Brutus said nothing and immediately stormed out, leaving "Trell" chuckling. " _This is going to be a little entertaining"_ he said to himself as the camera shoots back to the arena and the announcers.

Jay: Well there we go. Brutus gets another opportunity at a different championship!

Jazz: Hopefully he won't go batshit crazy and try to kill his opponent.

Jay: We'll just have to wait and see. But right now we move on to the ICW Women's Tournament!

 **What Have You Done (by Within Temptations)** plays as the lights went off and a blue spotlight shined on the entrance ramp and white smoke swirled all around. After a minute, a very slim and toned woman with deep blue eyes, reddish brown hair, pale skin, high well defined cheek bones, oval face, small noise, elf like ears, and long slender fingers with thin wrists walks out and looks around the crowd.

" _The following contest is a first round match in the ICW Women's Tournament. Introducing first, from Allen Town, Pennsylvania, 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jay: It's no surprise that she's thrived in places such as New Japan, AAA, and Lucha Underground. However, this lady is very strange! One minute, laid back and nonchalant. The next, she's ready to rip somebody's damn head off!

Jazz: Can you blame her? He has to be on her guard to talk out any possible threats!

Jay: With that mindset, Katie may just be able to win this whole thing and become the first ICW Women's Champion

Katie slowly walks to the ring wearing silver leather pants, midnight blue Corset top that covers up just below the neck covered in a lord of the rings elven style patterns, midnight blue leather biker short cut off gloves, black short wrestling boots, long midnight blue gothic cape and a black mask with gold decoration pattern on it with blue and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask. She walks into the ring and looks around the crowd before going to the corner and waiting for her opponent.

 **Still Swingin (by Papa Roach)** plays as the screen lights up with HEARTBREAK CHICK before it shatters. A very attractive woman with tan skin and dark honey brown eyes and light brown hair walks out on stage wearing red and white wrestling top and pants with white crosses and broken hearts on them, red and white wrestling boots, and a white hooded vest with red cross and broken hearts.

" _And her opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, 'The Heartbreak Chick': CARSON MICHALES!"_

At the mention of her name, she removed her hood and posed for the delighted crowd. Pyro explodes on stage and down the ramp as she makes her way down.

Jay: The daughter of legendary WWE Hall Of Famer, Shawn Michaels, Carson looks to bring a little of that Michaels family dynasty here in The Battlefield.

Jazz: The Heartbreak Chick is no stranger to her opponent, as they've competed several times back in Lucha Underground. A former Trios Champ and a former Shimmer and Shine Champ, she definitely has the right tools to come out victorious.

Carson slides in the ring and spun around a few times before doing her father's legendary pose as pyro went off behind her. She got up and took her vest off and looked at Katie, who took her mask and cape off, smirking back at Carson.

Jay: These two are definitely no strangers to one another. This is going to be good.

The bell rings and the two ladies lock up with each other. Carson took Katie to the mat, but was powered out by her and got taken down. Katie locked Carson in a headlock, but was countered into a side takedown. Carson looked back and smirked at Katie who got back up. The two locked up and pushed each other back to the ropes. Katie then got Carson into the corner until the count of four. Katie slowly back off, not without chopping Carson in the chest. Katie smirked back as HBC, who nodded in response.

The two locked up once again before Katie irish whip her to the ropes, but missed a clothesline as Carson rebounded from the other side, but Katie managed to connect with a wicked dropkick, sending Carson rolling to the apron. Katie went after her, but ate some forearms from Carson and began staggering back. Carson entered the ring, but ate a mean kick from Katie, sending her down to the canvas. Katie picked her up and hit Carson with a vertical suplex for the pin  
 _1..KICKOUT!_

Katie immediately went on the offense, punching Carson several times before picking her up and hit her with a Frankensteiner, sending Carson to the corner. Katie then ran towards HBC and did the Monkey Flip, but Carson landed on her feet and hit Katie with a mean forearm strike followed by an atomic drop and finishing with a running scoop slam. Carson got the crowd hype as she ran off the ropes and over Katie, who rolled over on her stomach. When she ran back, The Moonlight Rose lifted her legs up, catching and hitting her with a hurricanrana, sending Carson to the outside. Carson tried to recuperate, but The Moonlight Rose got up and ran from the opposite side of the ring and leaped over the ropes and hitting the daughter of HBK with a corkscrew moonsault, making the crowd go wild. Katie slowly got up and looked at the audience before dusting herself off and tossing Carson back into the ring.

Katie stood on the apron, waiting for Carson to get to her feet. When HBC eventually got up, she went for a springboard crossbody, but Carson quickly ducked and watch Carson crash to the canvas near the ropes on the opposite side of the ring. HBC ran and sent The Moonlight Rose back to the outside and quickly ran to the other side before running back and, just like her father, hit Katie with a perfect over the top rope suicide dive. The crowd went wild as Carson posed and got hyped up. HBC rolled Katie back into the ring and went for a pin

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Carson grew visibly frustrated and went to the top turnbuckle. The Moonlight Rose, however, got back up and leaped onto the same turnbuckle and took Carson down with a Frankensteiner, sending her crashing to the mat. Katie waited for her to get up and kneed HBC in the face! She then picked her up and hit her with 4 German Suplexes for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Katie stood her up and ran towards the rope. She went for her Springboard DDT, but was caught by a Spinning Heel Kick, knocking down Katie. Carson slowly dragged over to the corner and called for the Sweet Chin Music. When Katie got up, HBC pulled the trigger, but Katie countered it into her Tetsuya. Carson tried not to tap, and slowly but surely crawled to the ropes. Katie held on until the count of four before letting go. Carson was withering in pain, but Katie pulled her away from the ropes and went to the apron again. The Moonlight Rose waited for Carson, who was staggering on her feet, to turn around. When she did, Katie springboard and went for her DDT, but HBC countered with a Sweet Chin Music in the air! The crowd went nuts as Carson collapsed on Katie.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: And just like that, Carson Michaels advances with a Sweet Chin Music from outta nowhere!

Jay: I'm getting some major deja vu right now! Her father would be proud right now.

Carson limped onto her feet and checked on Katie. Katie got up and was visibly disappointed, but hugged Carson and raised her hand to the delight of the crowd. Katie then helped Carson walk to the back.

Jazz: The women has so far put on a hell of a clinic. With the very physical match with SJ and Nyx last week and the wild roller coaster we just saw, the ladies-

Jay: Alright, alright! We get it. The girls are capable of wrestling. That's nothing new nowadays, y'know.

Jazz: Ugh. Leave it to you to take the enjoyment out of a match like that…...

Jay: Whatever. Up next is the main event: The third match in the ICW International Tournament!

 **Enemy (by Bullet Of Reason)** plays and an American male, with brown eyes and black hair that is slicked back with grease, comes on stage and makes his guns hand signal. He is wearing black and purple face paint, black and purple tights, one black elbow pad, black wrestling boots, black hand tape and knee pads, and a black leather vest.

 _The following contest is a First Round Match in the ICW International Tournament. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6ft and weighing in at 198 lbs: "The Messiah" SURREALIST MORROW!_

Jazz: This man is very talented. He''s wrestled since the age of fourteen and has trained with the likes of EC3, Moose, Mike Bennett, and Jay Lethal just to name a few. He's won titles in ROH and NJPW and has come to ICW to make an impact.

Jay: Well unfortunately for this guy,. His next opponent is looking for retribution...

As Surrealist walked down the entrance ramp, Brutus ran from behind and trucked Surrealist. He began to assault him by tossing you into barricades and into anything made of steel: ring post, steps, arpon, etc. He threw him into the ring and stepped inside. The ref called for the bell, signalling for the match to begin. Brutus continued to beat The Messiah viciously by smashing him against the corner repeatedly. The referee tried to break Brutus away, but was literally smacked away by him and continued his assault on Surrealist by banging his head on the corner multiple times. Surrealist tried to fight back with some punches to the head, but was tossed straight over the ropes, landing hard on the apron to the outside. The ref rung the bell to call for the disqualification, and Brutus became livid.

 _Here's your winner by disqualification: SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Brutus stepped to the outside and planted Surrealist through the announce table with the Alabama Slam. Brutus grabbed the steel steps and tossed them at Morrow, who collided with them at extreme force, sending him flying. Brutus then lifted him up and set him on the apron. He positioned the steps near the ring and stood up on the apron as well. He slowly picked up The Messiah and spiked him with his Package Piledriver onto the steel steps to the shock and horror of the crowd.

Jazz: Oh my god….he's hurt. He's hurt really bad.

Jay: Well you can say this was a "Surreal" moment for Brutus Vicious. He just wiped out two major players in two separate tournament.

Jazz: How can you joke about a man who could potentially be paralyzed!? Do you not have any dignity!?

Jay: Oh quit your whining. This is what he lives for, right? This is what he should grow use to. This is what happens when he claims to be hardcore and reckless.

Jazz: God you're an evil creature. Hopefully Surrealist Morrow will make an outstanding recovery and go on into the ICW International Tournament.

Jay: After that!? He'll be lucky if he would ever move his body from the neck down.

The Messiah was twitching a lot as Brutus looked on at his worked. He then grabbed his grey hockey mask, put it back on, and walked away as paramedics checked up on Surrealist and helped carted him to an ambulance. The camera fades as the sirens goes off and the ambulance carries away Surrealist...

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Brutus Vicious VS Eric Drago  
Winner: Eric Drago via count-out

Match 2: Seth Mercer VS Matt López  
Winner: Seth Mercer via pin

Match 3: The Wayne Bros VS ?  
Match was thrown out

Match 4: Katie Striker VS Carson Michaels  
Winner: Carson Michaels via pin

Match 5: Surrealist Morrow VS Brutus Vicious  
Winner: Surrealist Morrow via DQ

 **A/N: And there you have it. By hook or by crook, I found the time to finish it, and boy did I take it. This proves how much I like you guys and how much I love ICW.**

 **This was an eventful episode 2 that featured a lot of key moments. Who's going to stop Brutus Vicious? What are the conditions of Surrealist, Eric, & The Wayne Bros? Who was those two mysterious men? Will Matt get justice? And finally: who else is going to advance in the ICW Championship Tournaments? **

**Tell me your favorite moment and tune in next time, which won't be as long to get out as this one...I hope.**


	6. Battlefield Episode 3

_The camera slowly fades in on Trell sitting at his office desk in his dimly lit office room. He had a serious look on his face as he spoke into the camera._

Trell: Hello one and all. I am "Trell" but you may call me "Trell". Last episode, we witnessed a couple of key moments: the destruction of Eric Drago and Surrealist Morrow at the hands of Brutus Vicious, along with the assault on Derrick and Devin Wayne by two mysterious assailants. As a result of their injuries, these four competitors have been removed from their respective tournaments. I will tell you that all four men, despite what happened, are recovering very well and will return to ICW soon.

Trell: For the attack on the Wayne Brothers, I am currently keeping a close look on the matter as we speak. As for Brutus Vicious, his match results still stands that he was counted out and disqualified and he will not have another opportunity at each championship for the remainder of the year.

Trell: As for the empty tournament slots, I have found several worthy competitors to take the places in the tournament. Who are they, you ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see. This episode we'll continue on with the ICW Championship Tournament with the opening match being the Final match in the First Round of the ICW Heavyweight Tournament between…..well, you'll see. Enjoy the episode and welcome back to International Championship Wrestling.

 _The cameras slowly faded out to the sold-out arena where the crowd chanted "ICW! ICW! ICW!" The cameras also focused on a happy Jazz and a somber Jay._

Jazz: Welcome back to episode 3 of The Battlefield! I'm Jazz Conway and joining me is….

Jay:...

Jazz:...AND JOINING ME IS!?

Jay:...Jay Masters. And I just can't help but question why "Trell" banned Brutus from competing for another championship for the rest of the year.

Jazz: Well that's what happens when you decide to injure two wrestlers out of sheer anger.

Jay: All I'm saying is that's a move uncalled for. He can't ban someone from gaining an opportunity. That's not what ICW stand for!

Jazz: Sometimes you gotta set an example to the rest of the roster…

 **POWER (by Kanye West)** plays as the arena lights go out. As the crowd groans and boos in agony, several neon spotlights shine on center stage on a Mexican-American male with a lean muscular build, black hair in a fauxhawk, and brown eyes. He was wearing black tights with gold accents and a crown design on the back, black wrestling boots, and a leather jacket with a neon lights with a crown-shaped neon lights, and a crown on his head. He was holding a scepter and stretching his arms out and looking up at the ceiling.

 _"The following contest is the final First Round match in the ICW Heavyweight Tournament! Introducing first, representing Monarchy, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6ft tall and weighing in at 225lbs: "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

After the same, the lights came back on and Freddy yelled out "BOW!" to the booing crowd. He slowly walked to the ring, telling the crowd to respect their ruler and how he's going to win the whole tournament.

Jay: YES! FREDDY ESCOBAR HAS ARRIVED TO THE BATTLEFIELD!

Jazz: Oh dear god….we're all doomed….

Jay: Doomed!? WE GOT THE LEADER OF THE MONARCHY IN ICW! He's a former IWGP Heavyweight & Intercontinental Champion, Lucha Underground Champion, not to mention a current champion in multiple promotions as of this moment. Worship, Jazz, because he's going to bring some royalty to the Battlefield!

Jazz: Unfortunately, his arrogance is the size greater than infinity. I really hope that leads to his downfall…

Freddy made to ringside and took off his crown and jacket. He then walked into the ring, and stood on one turnbuckle doing his same pose as the lights dimmed and the spotlight shined on him while pyro went off on the other three turnbuckles with the crowd still booing.. When he got done posing and the pyro stopped, he laid his body across the top turnbuckle in a resting position and waited for his opponent.

All of a sudden, the arena goes dark and a face of a growling wolf appears on the screen. **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (by Set It Off)** plays as mist envelops the stage and a man with messy black and wolf tribal tattoos on his arms appears out of the darkness, looks around the stage, and howls with the fans.

 _"And his opponent, from Memphis, Tennessee, standing at 5'9" and weighing in at 205lbs, 'Mr. NC-17' CHRIS WOLF!"_

As soon as his name was said, the arena lights came back on. Chris was wearing black running pants, black and grey tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with the hood up. He looked around and howled again.

Jay:...The hell is he doing?

Jazz: This is Mr. NC-17, Chris Wolf! He's wrestled in CZW for three years, becoming the longest reigning CZW Champion. He is as tough and hardcore as they come!

Jay: What do you mean tough!? He's behaving like a wolf! All he needs to do is walk on his arms as well as his legs, and he'll blend in just fine in the wild.

Chris Wolf walked down the entrance ramp to ringside and stared at The Prince, who just stared back with an arrogant smirk on his face. Mr. NC-17 climbed to the top turnbuckle on the opposite side of the ring and howls with the crowd again before jumping into the ring and taking off his hoodie. "The hunt is on!" he yelled. Freddy got down and laid against the corner.

Jazz: Will Freddy be fed to the wolves?

Jay: Hell no! The Prince is going to make this lost puppy bow before him!

Jazz: We'll just see….

The bell rings and Chris immediately went after Freddy, who just rolls out of the ring and struts around to the heat of the crowd. Chris rolled out in front of Freddy and growled. Freddy slowly stepped back and ran in the opposite direction, with Chris chasing after him. Both men rolled back into the ring, but "The Prince" attacked first by pounding at Chris and kicking him back out of the ring. Freddy struts around the ring and taunts the crowd who replies with boos. Unknown to Freddy, Mr. NC-17 recovers and climbs onto the apron. When "The Prince" turns around, he was taken out by a Springboard Dropkick, sending him out of the ring. Freddy didn't have time to recover because when he stood up, he ate a Suicide Dive from from Chris. After taking him out, he howled along with the crowd. Chris picked Freddy up and rolled him back into the ring and went for a cover.

 _1..KICKOUT!_

Chris picked him up and applied several forearm shots and went for an irish whip. However, Freddy reversed it and took him down with a legsweep and went into a headlock. Chris struggled, but eventually got to his feet and pushed "The Prince" towards the ropes. Freddy rebound and took Chris down with a Shoulder Block. Freddy ran the ropes and leaped over Chris, who jumped back up and tried to take him down with a Dropkick. However, Freddy held onto the ropes and watched Chris crash back down before hitting him with some Ground Knee Strikes to his side several times. He then lifted Chris up and into a Front Suplex and a cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Freddy groaned in annoyance and began arguing with the referee. he then picked up and hit Chris with an exploder suplex into the corner. Freddy picked him up and kicked him several times before lifting him up onto the top turnbuckle. Chris fought back, however, and pushed him away before leaping up back first and hitting The Prince with a Stylin' DDT and the cover.

 _1…..2….KICKOUT!_

As Freddy laid there, Chris howled with the audience and waited in the corner. When Freddy got to his feet, Chris ran for a Claymore, but Freddy countered into his Prince's Blade (Superkick). Chris fell against the ropes, but rebounded and connected with a Spear, knocking both guys out. As the referee counted, "Mr. NC-17 came to and slowly got up, while Freddy crawled to his scepter and grabbed it. Both men got to their feet at the count of 8 as Freddy ran towards Chris, who lifted him over his shoulder. Chris was looking for his Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, but Freddy threw the scepter near the referee, who moved it out of the ring. As he was distracted, Freddy poked and scratched the eyes of Chris and countered the hold into his Money Shot and covered when the ref turned back around.

 _1…..2…...3!_

 _"Here's your winner: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

Jay: AND THE PRINCE ADVANCES TO THE ICW HEAVYWEIGHT SEMI-FINALS!

Jazz: Ugh…

Freddy took his crown and scepter and posed in front of a laid out Chris Wolf. "BOW TO YOUR NEXT HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION" he yelled to the booing crowd.

Jay: TAKE A GOOD LOOK! HE'S POSSIBLY OUR FIRST ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

Jazz: Calm yourself, Jay...he has to get through two more competitors if he wants to be champion. It's not over yet…

Jay: Do not deny the inevitable….

The cameras zoom into "Trell's" office once again as he is texting on his phone. Suddenly, his door opened and a man with tan skin, short brown hair, and brown eyes, barges in wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts, sneakers, and a baseball cap. "Trell" didn't budged and kept texting while he spoke.

"Trell": What is it, E-Baum?

E-Baum: I want an opportunity at one of the titles.

"Trell": And why should I grant you one?

E-Baum: Cause that's your damn motto for this company

"Trell": And?

E-Baum: I want an opportunity at the championship! What don't you get?

Before "Trell" could say anything more, another man walks in as well, this time a white american with long messy dreadlocks, brown hair with bright red highlights, stubble across his face, athletic build, light coloured skin, bright green eyes, and a somewhat flat looking scar on the left side of his neck. He was wearing a blue sleeveless t-shirt with a black outline of a cobra on the back, blue shorts with black stripes down the outside side in the same snake pattern, dark red knee pads and matching boots. black fingerless gloves, a black bandit styled mask, and expensive sunglasses. He brushed E-Baum aside and went up to "Trell"

"Trell": What now, Ray

Ray: I deserve to be in those tournaments. Why am I not in them!?

E-Baum: Maybe because you don't deserve to be there? Just a thought….

Ray: I'm sorry, but who are you to question me?

E-Baum: A much more deserving competitor than you'll ever be!

As Ray and E-Baum begin to bicker and argue back and forth, "Trell" just sighs and puts his phone down. He turns towards them and got their attention.

"Trell": Look, you two want an opportunity? Fine. ICW Tag Tournament. You two are going to team up. And it's up next. Now go!

Ray: Umm….who's our opponents?

"Trell": You two will know when you get out there. Now GO!

E-Baum and Ray looked at each other, and walked out. "Trell" just sat there rubbing the side of his head. The camera fades away and goes to ringside.

Jazz: What's wrong with them!? What gave them the rights to barge in and demand stuff from "Trell" like that!?

Jay: They wanted an opportunity to compete in the tournament! So they got their wish.

 **Prehistoric Dog (by Red Fang)** plays and Ray walks out wearing the same outfit with a cocky strut to the ring as the crowd boos.

 _"The following contest is a First Round Match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing in 6'4" and weighing in at 20 stones, RAY COBRA!"_

He stood on the ring apron and tossed his sunglasses into the crowd and posed before entering the ring.

 **Demons (by Imagine Dragons)** plays as E-Baum walks out looking a bit irritated.

 _"Introducing Ray's tag team partner, from Jackson, New Jersey, standing in at 6'9" and weighing in at 180 lbs, E-BAUM!"_

E-Baum ran to the ring and leaped over the top rope, landing on his knees, before flipping off the booing crowd.

Jazz: This is nuts. Two inflated egos not getting what they want and trying to work together…..

Jay: I know I know. It may appear bad, but E-Baum is a former NJW Heavyweight Champion and Ray is one of the most talented masked men to date. Once their opponents come out, they'll get on the same page.

Jazz: By then we'll already have new tag champions…..

E-Baum and Ray Cobra began to bicker about who's going to start the match. As that's going on, a wall of pyro erupts as **We Will Rock You (by Queens)** plays and two men comes out on stage. One was a Hawaiian-African who was about 5'11" with dark skin, skinny build, and a black Afro. He was wearing green tights with a flame design, black wrestling boots, and a black leather jacket while flying on a hoverboard. The other man was Mexican American and appeared 6'5", had a bald head, and black eyes. He was wearing muscle shirt and sport shorts, and shoes, which were all black while carrying a barbed wire baseball bat.

 _"And their opponents, representing the Monarchy, at a total combined weight of 470lbs: "The Astonishing One" DJ KINGSTON and "The Rabid Street Dog" DYLAN TORRES!"_

Jay: WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY! MORE MEMBERS OF THE MONARCHY HAVE ARRIVED!

Jazz:...God damn it. I thought one member was enough today. Now we gotta deal with two more….

Jay: For those living under a mountain, DJ Kingston, no relations to WWE Kofi Kingston, is a Best of the Super Juniors winner and a former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion. Dylan Torres, however, is a former CZW Heavyweight Champion and NEVER Openweight Champion. THE MONARCHY IS HERE TO REIGN! LEARN TO LOVE IT!

Jazz: I can't believe this….I need help.

DJ and Dylan head to the ring (or hovers in DJ's case) with a straight face as E-Baum and Ray Cobra continued to argue. When Monarchy entered the ring, the bell rung as their opponents argued louder about who's going to start. All of a sudden, "The Rabid Street Dog" ran and attacked both men, knocking E-Baum out of the ring. Dylan dragged Ray Cobra towards his corner as "The Astonishing One" stood on the top turnbuckle. Dylan set Ray in the Electric Chair and Monarchy connected with their Guillotine as Dylan went for the cover.

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's your winner: DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres: MONARCHY!"_

Jay: DJ AND DYLAN ADVANCE IN THE ICW TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT! THREE MEMBERS OF MONARCHY HAS ADVANCE TO THE SEMI FINALS!

Jazz: Well….so ends the tag team of E-Baum and Ray Cobra….

Jay: AND BEGINS THE REIGN OF THE MONARCHY!

DJ and Dylan celebrates as they head to the back. E-Baum rolls back into the ring with a microphone and kicks Ray Cobra out of the ring before he spoke.

E-Baum: NO NO NO! F**K THIS PIECE OF SHIT! THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S GOING TO GO DOWN! 'TRELL' YOU BETTER COME DOWN AND GRANT ME A BETTER OPPORTUNITY! I REFUSE TO LET SOMEONE COST ME A CHANCE LIKE THIS! AND I'M GOING TO SIT HERE UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!

The crowd boos as he sits down in the middle of the ring and flips everyone off. A few minutes later, 'Trell' appears on the screen rubbing his head appearing very annoyed.

'Trell': Jesus Christ…..do you have any dignity? Ugh….fine. Fine. This is your last chance. Ref, stay in the ring. _This is the final First Round Match in the ICW International Tournament. Introducing first, E-Baum._ Good luck….you'll need it.

E-Baum stood up and raised his arms to the loud boos from the. He then lean against the corner and waited for his opponent.

Jazz: This is stupid. He can't get mad that he wasn't on the same page with his tag partner. Who just throws a tantrum like that!? He's a grown man, not a 5-year-old!

Jay: Well….he needed a redo. I don't blame him for someone else mistake and facing a team like Monarchy.

Jazz: He better not make any excuses or tantrums if he loses here….

All of a sudden the lights and screen cuts off. **Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** plays with the words WAY OF THE HAWK appears on the screen. A lone spotlight shined onto a man crouching down on stage with his head down.

 _"And his opponent, representing The Way Of The Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois, standing in at 6'4" and weighing in at 228 lbs: CJ HAWK!"_

At the sound of his name, he looks into the camera and stands up. He slowly raises his arms, with the crowd yelling "Oohhh", and points his fingers in the air, then at the camera, yelling, with the crowd: "BANG!" At the "BANG!", the lights the flicker blue and white. He was wearing Black training tights, black shorts with his initials "C" (on the right) and "J" (on the left) in blue. He also was wearing black knee pads and blue black boots with blue wings, one on each side. He also wears a black sleeveless shirt with a shield and a face of a hawk point the shield along with "CJ HAWK" above the logo all in blue. On the back of the shirt, he has a pair of hawk wings also in blue. Blue taped wrists, black gloves, and a black mask with blue pupils on the eyes and a blue tag flowing on the back of the mask (the mask only covers his eyes and nose).

Jazz: The Way Of The Hawk has just arrived to the Battlefield! This is going to be good!

Jay:...The Way Of what?

Jazz: CJ's brand: The Way Of The Hawk! The brand has lead CJ to multiple accomplishments such as becoming the longest reigning ROH Television Champion, Lucha Underground Champion, and IWGP Intercontinental Champion just to name a few!

Jay: Look, Jazz, a little brand won't be enough for a bird guy like CJ to come out on top.

He walks to the ring, gets in, spins around three times, faces the camera, points to the camera, and yells "BANG!" with the crowd one last time. At the last "BANG!" the lights turn normal. He sat at the corner and stared at E-Baum who looked annoyed. The bell rung and CJ stood up and stared at E-Baum, who began talking smack at him. When E-Baum poked CJ, he was taken down with a leg sweep and rolling him into his Twisted Claw (Calfkiller)! E-Baum tried to crawl to the ropes, but unfortunately had to tap out.

 _"Here's your winner: CJ HAWK"_

Jazz: And THAT, Jay, is what The Way Of The Hawk is all about!

Jay: That was unfair! E-Baum wasn't ready! He can't just sneak attack like that!

CJ did his pose again as the fans sung along to the lyrics of his song. He looks at E-Baum and just shook his head and sighed. He waved to the fans and walked to the back as E-Baum limped up and slowly walked back, visibly heated.

Jazz: This should teach E-Baum to stop with the complaining and try to show why he deserves an opportunity.

Jay: E-Baum deserves more than what's been happening to him. That I'm for certain!

Jazz: Well up next is another match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament!

 **Nation Of Violence (by Dale Oliver)** plays and a spotlight shines down on the entrance ramp as two men walk into the spotlight. One was an African American and appeared 6'2" with a black fade, brown eyes, and a tattoo that says see no evil on his arms. He was wearing white wrestling trunks with black barbed wire patterns going around and a dark black shirt with "Nation of Violence" on the front with black wrestling shoes and black wrist tape. The other man was much taller, at about 6'6" and is caucasian with long brown hair, blue eyes and tattoos of skulls, crossbones, and skeletons going down his arm. He was wearing short white tights with the same black barbed wire patterns, black wrestling shoes, black wrist tapes, and the same dark black "Nation of Violence" sleeveless shirt.

 _"The following contest is the final First Round match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 515 lbs: Michael Chaos and "The Savage Maniac" Phil Vandal: NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jazz: Sweet Jesus what's with all of these huge wrestlers!?

Jay: These guys are made for the Battlefield. Michael Chaos is a former HS State Wrestling Champion, Internet Champion at the WWA4 Wrestling School, and CZW Heavyweight Champion. "The Savage Maniac" Phil Vandal is just as successful also being a former CZW Heavyweight Champion as well as ROH Television Champion, EVOLVE Champion, and Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Champion. Two men who loves violence and destruction, they should feel right at home here.

Jazz: I hope whatever team shows up will be able to survive….these guys.

Both men eyes the Battlefield as they walk down the ramp. The fans are silent as they don't know what's going to happen with these two guys. They stop at the ring and stares at it for a few seconds before entering and standing in the dead center of the ring and facing the stage, waiting for their opponents.

 **Crystal Mountain (by Death)** plays as the crowd comes alive with cheers. Kyle Stevens jogs out and down the stage, but stops at ringside. He stares at the Nation of Violence and gives them a smile before pointing at the stage. **Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult (by Goatwhore)** plays and Wolfgang walks out making the "Devil Horns" sign to the large cheers of the crowd.

Jay: No way….they simply can't be….

Jazz: I think they are...Wolfgang and Kyle Stevens…

 _"And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: TEAM BRUTAL IS HERE! They have just reunited to compete in the ICW Tag Team Tournament!

Jay: What the hell are they doing!? Just because they both were knocked out of the Heavyweight Tournament back in episode one does NOT mean they can just randomly team back up and go in the tag team tournament!

Jazz: Wait a minute! We literally saw E-Baum compete in two separate tournaments back to back because he threw a tantrum! Even Brutus competed in two different tournaments and sent both of those guys to the hospital! Team Brutal are the ones who truly earns this opportunity!

Jay: Well like you said...I wouldn't bet on them making it past the first round….especially past these guys….

Wolfgang stood next to Kyle and gave him a fist pound and looked at their opponents, who just stood there unfazed and not moving a muscle. Wolfgang rolled underneath the bottom rope as Kyle climbs onto the apron and slingshots over the top rope. They both stand side by side staring directly in front of Michael Chaos and Phil Vandal, with Wolfgang doing the "Devil Horns" hand gesture. Nation of Violence took their shirts off as the referee stood in between the the teams to keep them apart.

Jay: Hey Jazz?

Jazz: Yes?

Jay: Do you get the feeling that this is going to get very intense and physical?

Jazz: Without a doubt

Jay: Okay, so I'm not alone….

The two teams went into opposite corners as Wolfgang and Michael started out. The bell rings and both men circle around each other. They lock up and began pushing one another back and forth until Michael forced him into the corner. Wolfgang tried to push out, but was tossed across the ring with an overhead Belly-to-Belly suplex by Chaos. Wolfgang slowly stood up and Michael charged at him for a big corner splash, but Wolfgang countered with a stiff knee strike to the face, stunning him. Wolfgang threw some harsh kicks to the legs that sent Michael Chaos to his knees. Wolfgang then connected with a step-up Enziguri, knocking his opponent over and sending him reeling. Wolfgang waited for Michael to get up and gestured for him to come over. Michael slowly got up and tags in his partner, who quickly gets into the ring and immediately goes at it with Wolfgang via forearms to the face and rough body shots. Phil Vandal irish whips Wolfgang and tries to clothesline as he rebounds, but Wolfgang slid underneath "The Savage Maniac" and tags in Kyle Stevens. Kyle leaps onto the top turnbuckle and connects with a Missile Dropkick onto Vandal, sending him to the ropes. Michael runs back in after Kyle, but ate a double dropkick from him and Wolfgang, sending him out. Phil got up with the rope's help, and was sent over the ropes as well from another Double Dropkick from Team Brutal to the cheers of the crowd.

Nation of Violence whispered some things into each other's ear as Team Brutal waited for their opponents. Wolfgang went back to the apron as Phil rolled back into the ring. Kyle went on the offense and attacked with punches and elbows to his head, but was violently shoved back by his opponent. Kyle ran back, but caught such a mean clothesline by Vandal that he flipped and crashed back down. Vandal dragged Kyle back to his corner and tagged in his partner and hits Kyle with the backbreaker and kept him in that hold. Chaos stood on the top turnbuckle and connects with a diving elbow drop onto Kyle. Michael then ground and pounded away at a downed Stevens until the referee pulls him away. While the referee does that, Phil yanked Kyle out of the ring and violently tossed him at the barricade before quickly rolling him back into the ring. Michael Chaos lifts up Kyle from behind but was rolled up for a pin!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Michael pushes Kyle off and Kyle tries to take the advantage to tag in Wolfgang, but Chaos grabs his legs and pulls him to the opposite team's corner and tags in "The Savage Maniac". Chaos kept Kyle down as Phil ran the ropes and connects with an elbow drop and a pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Vandal lifted Kyle up and plants him on the top rope before wailing away with forearms to his spine. He lifts him off the ropes and connected with a Running Powerslam. He got up and hit him with a Running Senton and went for another cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Phil picked up Kyle and pushed him to the corner and elbowed him several times. He sent him to the canvas and climbed to the middle rope. He looks at the audience and did a massive perfect moonsault! Unfortunately, Kyle rolled out of the way and sent "The Savage Maniac" crashing down to the canvas. Both men were down as Wolfgang and Michael Chaos encouraged their respective partners to tag them in. Kyle was moving towards Wolfgang, but Vandal got up and tagged in his partner first. Michael quickly grabbed Steven's legs and yanked him back to his corner and pummeled away with punches and forearms. Chaos then lifted Kyle up into a Fireman's Carry, but Stevens escape and leaped towards Wolfgang to tag him in!

Wolfgang exploded from his corner and threw stiff kicks, knee strikes, forearms, elbows, and any other body part he can throw at the Nation of Violence. He then picked up Chaos and connected with a brutal Gut Check! Wolfgang was even more fired up and, as Michael sat up, kicked him several times in the face before pausing and hitting him with his step-up Enziguri for the pin!

 _1...2….KICKOUT!_

Phil broke up the pinfall just in time to save the match. He tried to attack Wolfgang, but ate a vicious knee to the side of the face, stunning him! Wolfgang ran the ropes and took "The Savage Maniac" out of the ring with a heavy Running Lariat! Unfortunately, Michael, who had just recovered, gave Wolfgang a Superkick! Chaos screamed loud enough for the entire Battlefield to hear before picking up Wolfgang and connecting with his End Of The Line (Double Underhook Brainbuster) and went for the pin!

 _1...2…..KICKOUT!_

Kyle Stevens broke up the the pin with a Double Foot Stomp to Michael Chaos's head! Kyle then looked to ringside and saw Phil trying to recover; Kyle responded by running the ropes and springboarding off to connect with a Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault, taking both men out! Wolfgang and Chaos got to their feet, but Wolfgang reacted first by locking in his Rear Neck Choke! Chaos tried to fight out by pushing him towards a corner. Unknown to Michael, he pushed him towards the corner of Team Brutal, which allowed Kyle to run back to his corner and get the tag. Wolfgang knew this, and brought Chaos down to the canvas, still locking in the Rear Neck Choke. Kyle climbed the top turnbuckle and connect with his 450 Splash onto both men! Wolfgang, feeling the effects of the move, slowly lets go and allowed Kyle to cover him.

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's your winner: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: TEAM BRUTAL DID IT! THEY ACTUALLY DID IT!

Jay: Wow….just wow…...they somehow found a way to defeat the Nation of Violence…..

Jazz: This was one of the most physically intense and draining tag team match in recent decades! Give credit to both teams! Michael Chaos and Phil Vandal definitely lives up to their name. They were destructive and unmerciful throughout the entire match.

Jay: As true as that statement was, I will extend a congratulations to Wolfgang and Kyle Stevens. Their veteran instincts and in-ring experience definitely gave them the slim chance they needed to pull out a victory.

The crowd applauded loudly as Team Brutal slowly got up and had their hands raised, really feeling and showing the effects of their match. The Nation of Violence just looked at each other and at Team Brutal before slowly making their way to the back. Team Brutal shook and high-fived the fans as they made their way to the back as well.

Jay: Whew...so Team Brutal's chances of winning championship gold just came back to life. I am impressed, but most importantly, I am pooped.

Jazz: Well hurry up and get a grip because it's time for our main event of episode 3. It's time for the ladies to really show how it's done!

Jay: Oh crap! I almost forgot about the main event!

 **Free The Flame (by CFO$)** plays as the lights dimmed to a dark blue color as a spotlight shines on a woman with dark red natural long hair, deep golden suntan skin, and bright ocean blue eyes that stands out. The woman was slowly walking back and forth the entrance stage, looking around the Battlefield and the crowd. She was wearing a long sleeve, dark blue wrestling crop top, black wrestling short shorts, dark blue wrestling boots and a long, black trench coat.

 _"The following main event is a First Round Match in the ICW Women's Tournament! Introducing first, from Honolulu, Hawaii, 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

At the sound of her name, she jesters toward the screen which turned into a cool nighttime blue and a burning field and shows her posing seriously with her name in cursive. She chuckles a bit before yelling like Sting along with the crowd.

Jay: Alright. What's her deal? What makes her so special?

Jazz: "Miss Hawaii Five-0?" Aside from being an eight time women's champion in promotions such as TNA, OVW, and CZW?

Jay: Aside from those.

Jazz: She's the wife of a lieutenant in the Hawaii Five-0 task force, and the daughter of Melania Rose Kelly & WCW and TNA Legend/WWE Hall Of Famer "The Icon" Sting.

Jay:...Huh. I guess that's why she's also called "The Icon's Daughter"

Brianna began to strut a little around the ring. She climbed on the apron and began to do a stretch pose before climbing to the top turnbuckle and howling like her father to the delight of the crowd. When she was done, she got down and leaned on the corner, waiting for her opponent.

 **Shoot to Thrill (by AC/DC)** plays and a short Mexican-American woman with dyed red hair, green eyes, and a petite and lean built runs out on stage and runs back and forth on the entrance stage. She was wearing a green top and tights with a fire design along with a red longcoat and aviator sunglasses with tinted red lenses.

 _"And her opponent, from El Paso, Texas, 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Natalia got really happy and ran down the ramp and around the ringside area, high-fiving any fan she could. She then ran back to the middle of the ramp and posed with her hands up before running to the ring and leaping over the ropes and rolling to the center of the ring.

Jay: Man this girl is hyperactive. Just running and going for her.

Jazz: Well she is called 'La Chica Fuega' which translates to 'The Fiery Girl', us dingus.

Jay: Well I would question how that's gonna save her from someone like Brianna Kelly…..

The girls takes off their coats as the bell rings. But before anything could get underway, Natalia offers her opponent a handshake. Brianna stares at it as the crowd chants "Shake her hand! Shake her hand!" "The Iconic Daughter" shrugs and shakes her hand. But, as the fans cheer and Natalia got happy, Brianna tossed her to the ropes. Rodriguez rebounds and slid underneath her, while grabbing her opponent's legs and tripping her. She then locked Brianna into a Kneebar, but had to let go because because Brianna quickly crawled to the ropes. Natalia got the crowd hyped as Brianna took the time to catch her composure.

Kelly got back up and the two begins to circle each other before locking up. Having the size and weight advantage, "The Iconic Princess" pushed "La Chica Fuega" into a corner. She then gave some elbows to the side of the head and lifted her up to the top turnbuckle. Natalia recognized this and kicked Kelly head enough to push her to the center of the ring. Natalia stood up and performed a Hurricanrana, knocking Brianna out of the ring.

Brianna was slow rising to her feet, but saw her opponent attempt a Suicide Dive. She moved out of the way and watched Natalia crash and burn. Brianna didn't waste any time and picked her up and shove her into the ring post before rolling her back into the ring. She got in and hit her with the Running Neck Twist and a pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

"The Icon's Daughter" didn't let up for a minute and locked her in a headlock. Rodriguez did make it back to her feet, but ate a Belly-to-Back Suplex for her efforts. Brianna picked her up and performed a straight Powerbomb and another pin!

 _1….2…KICKOUT!_

Once again, Kelly picked up Natalia and locked her in the Abdominal Stretch. "La Chica Fuega" was withering in pain, but didn't dare give in. She had enough energy to escape the hold and counter it into a Belly-to-Back Suplex followed by a Dragon Suplex. Natalia slowly got to her feet and watched her opponent move to the corner. She then strikes, knocking her over with an Enziguri and a Backstabber! However, "The Iconic Princess" landed on her feet and struck back with a Missile Dropkick to the back of Natalia's head.

Both women laid there until the count of eight; That's when Brianna and Natalia rose to their feet. They began to wail at each other with loud chops and shots until Natalia gained the upper hand and Irish Whipped her opponent, and connected with a perfect dropkick! "La Chica Fuega" got really fired up with the crowd and picked up Kelly and Irish Whipped her at the ropes again. This time, however, Brianna countered into a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors and into a body slam.

She then howled and picked her up for a Scorpion Death Drop. But when she lifted her up, Natalia maneuvered herself out of the hold and into a Fuego Special (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb)! She quickly went to the top turnbuckle and performed her Fire Splash and the pin!

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's your winner: 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jay: Woah! The ladies sure did put on a clinic!

Jazz: See? I told you that these girls are more than capable of being even better the guys.

Jay: Alright...I'm sold on them. Don't rub it in.

Jazz: I won't….this episode

Natalia, despite her pain, was cheering happily with the fans until Brianna turned her around. The two ladies stared at each other before embracing into a hug and raising one another's hand to the applause of the crowd.

Jay: On that note, this has been the Battlefield! I'm Jay Masters-

Jazz: I'm Jazz Conway-

Jay: And we'll see you again soon!

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Freddy Escobar VS Chris Wolf  
Winner: Freddy Escobar via pin

Match 2: E-Baum & Ray Cobra VS Monarchy (DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres)  
Winners: Monarchy via pin

Match 3: E-Baum VS CJ Hawk  
Winner: CJ Hawk via submission

Match 4: Nation Of Violence (Michael Chaos & Phil Vandal) VS Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang)  
Winners: Team Brutal via pin

Match 5: Brianna Kelly VS Natalia Rodriguez  
Winner: Natalia Rodriguez via pin

 **A/N: Happy December! Another episode in the records! As 2016 begins to close, things are starting to pick up as the tournaments continues into the semi-finals. So many worthy competitors to be champion! So many directions this whole thing can go! Again, favorite, review, follow, and tell me what was your favorite moment of the night and who are you rooting for to be the inaugural champions? For those who want to see the rest of the brackets, here you go:**

 **ICW Heavyweight Semifinals:  
** Dan Riley VS Furno Moxley  
Freddy Escobar VS Eric Drago's replacement

 **ICW International Semifinals:**  
Will Raltson VS Surrealist Morrow's replacement  
Seth Mercer VS CJ Hawk

 **ICW Tag Team Semifinals:  
** Wayne Bros's replacement VS The KNA  
Team Brutal VS Monarchy

 **ICW Women Semifinals:**  
S.J. Steele VS Carson Michaels  
Natalia Rodriguez VS _(winner of next episode's match)_


	7. Battlefield Episode 4

_Noises and chants were heard throughout the arena as the camera fades into the Battlefield. The sold-out crowd had a chant battle between "ICW! ICW!" & "Ba-ttle Field!"_

Jay: Welcome back to ICW and welcome back to the Battlefield! I'm Jay Masters-

Jazz: And I'm Jazz Conway. Nice of you all to come back! We have a stacked card today as we continue along with the ICW Championship Tournaments to crown our inaugural champions! Who do you have to win, Jay?

Jay: Oh man, so many potential champions! I can't even decide! We'll just have to wait to see who makes it to the finals!

Jazz: So true. Up first is the first semi-finals match in the ICW Heavyweight Tournament!

 **POWER (by Kanye West)** plays and the arena lights went out and the crowd boos loudly. Freddy appears on stage, scepter in hand and wearing his crown with his gear, with neon lights shining down at him as he looks into the sky with his arms stretched out.

" _The following contest is a Semifinals match in the ICW Heavyweight Tournament! Introducing first, representing Monarchy, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6ft tall and weighing in at 225lbs, 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

The audience boos and chant "Peasant! Peasant" at Freddy, who pays them no attention. The lights come back on and he struts to the ring bragging about his greatness.

Jazz: This guy is ridiculous! He wins one match, and he-

Jay: SILENCE JAZZ! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO THE PRINCE OF ICW AND OUR NEXT HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

Jazz: Hmph. I guess you found who you're rooting for…..

Freddy walked into the ring and stood on the second rope facing the crowd. He did his signature pose while pyro went off on all four corners. The crowd kept booing him as got down, took off his jacket and crown, and laid across the top turnbuckle waiting for his new opponent.

Jazz: For those who are unaware, Freddy Escobar was originally suppose to wrestle against Eric Drago.

Jay: Fortunately for "The Prince," Eric was decimated by Brutus Vicious, leaving Freddy with no opponent left!

Jazz: Hold on for a minute, Jay. "Trell" said that he would find a replacement. And boy did he ever.

Jay: Replacement!? Who did he find that will be a worthy replacement!?

On cue, **Bombtrack (by Rage Against the Machine)** plays and an African American male walked out with a smile on his face. He had red dreads, light skin tone, and a five o'clock shadow while was wearing dark red tights with black Superman insignias and white airplanes on them, wrist tapes with his nickname on the left one, and black knee pads & boots with red kick pads.

" _And his opponent, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing at 6'3" and weighing in at 245lbs, RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

He spun around and shook his backside for a little bit while stretching his arms before spinning back around and and getting the crowd hyped up for him, which they did. He began to walk down the ramp cheering and high fiving the audience at ringside.

Jazz: THAT'S his replacement

Jay: Rick Washington? A two time NWA Champion & a three time NXT Champion?

Jazz: Yup. He's here to rescue ICW from a mad Prince and become the first ICW Heavyweight Champion

Rick climbed onto the ring apron and got in halfway before turning to the fans and getting them hyped some more before entering and stood across a bored-looking Freddy Escobar.

Jay: Pfft...what is he, a superhero? R-Dub is going to learn that in the Battlefield, men like Freddy Escobar will reign supreme!

Jazz: There's only one way to find out…

The bell rings and Freddy climbed down and out of the ring to pace back and forth & drew more heat from the crowd. Rick just stood there scratching his head before shrugging and running after Freddy, who ran away and slid back into the ring. When Rick ran back into the ring, Freddy kneed him several times and kicked him back out of the ring and began to strut and show off. He laid against the corner and waited for Rick to get up, which he did along with rolling back into the ring. "The Prince" begins to laugh at him, making Rick a little bit angry and runs after him, but Freddy held onto the ropes and the referee tries to pull Rick away. Freddy takes the opportunity to headbutt Ricky, stunning him. Freddy plays leapfrog and hops over the referee and grabs R-Dub into a spinning DDT and a cover!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

"The Prince" quickly picks him up and hits him with several forearm shots and until he irish whipping Rick. He went for a clothesline, but Rick ducked and ran to the opposite ropes and came back with a running armdrag, sending Freddy to the canvas and sliding out of the ring. Rick followed him to the outside and grabbed his head before headbutting Freddy in the jaw and tossing him into the barricade and rolling him back into the ring. As Rick got back into the ring, Freddy was stumbling on his feet, stunned by the headbutt. Rick quickly grabbed Freddy from behind and connected with a Tiger Suplex and the quick pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Freddy recovered by rolling into the corner. As soon as "The Prince" stood on the corner, Rick ran to the ropes and gave him a corner spear. He picked him up onto the top turnbuckle and stood up on the second rope. He hooked Freddy and yelled "GET REKT" before lifting up Freddy vertically. However, Freddy maneuvered and escaped the hold which made Rick lose his balance. Freddy caught and lifted Rick into the air with surprising strength. He walked to the middle of the ring and Powerbombed him into the canvas with extreme authority. Freddy stood over him and grabbed his head. He then threw a flurry of forearm & elbow shots before picking him up and kneeing him in the gut. He then took him back down into a Swinging Neckbreaker and hooked him in a Crossface!

Rick began to struggle escaping and getting to the ropes. Freddy tries to pull him back, but he eventually makes it to the ropes. Freddy kept the hold locked until the referee counted 4 and made him let go. Freddy picked him up and leaned him against the ropes, kicking and punching away at Rick before being pushed away by R-Dub. Freddy ran back to him, but was launched all the way over to the ring apron and landing on his feet. Rick then ran the ropes, hopped on the corner ropes, and hit Freddy with a Full Moon Assault (Corkscrew Moonsault)! He got really hyped and lifted Freddy back into the ring. He tried climbing to the top turnbuckle and connected with the Nola Jam and went for the pin!

 _1...2….KICKOUT!_

Rick was really shocked and just laid there thinking to himself while Freddy was slow to move, let alone get up. Rick got up and moved to the corner and waited. "The Prince" slowly climbed to his feet and turned around, facing a Rick Washington running towards him looking for his "GET REKT!" Freddy avoided the attack with a Drop Toe Hold and applied into stiff knee strikes into his grounded opponent. When Rick sat up, Freddy connected with his Royal Blitz and finished off with a stiff knee strike to the back of the head and went for the cover.

 _1...2…...KICKOUT!_

Freddy was now the one who got heated and began to argue with the referee. As that was happening, Rick had got to his feet and took the time to recover. When "The Prince" turned around, Rick charged at Freddy with his "GET REKT" but was connected with the referee! Rick saw this and was shocked at his actions. Freddy took the time to grab his scepter and attack R-Dub, but Rick saw this and took him out with his Boomstick! Freddy was stunned and fell to his knees, where Rick finished him off with a brutal Blackout! He then went for the pin…...but the referee was still out! Rick remembered this and went to wake the referee up. Freddy slowly saw his scepter and crawled to it. "The Prince" grabbed it and slowly got up to take him out again! This time, Rick turned around and saw this before grabbing the scepter as well. They tussled for the item, but both men knocked it out of their hands! Rick went for his Blackout once again, but Freddy countered his move and hit his Money Shot onto the scepter! The ref recovered just in time for Freddy to cover Rick after Freddy moving the scepter out of the ring.

 _1…..2…...3!_

" _Here's your winner: "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

Jay: OH MY GOD! FREDDY ESCOBAR IS GOING TO THE ICW HEAVYWEIGHT FINALS! THIS IS A GLORIOUS DAY!

Jazz: Why Lord…..why him….why now..?

JAY: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT THE PRINCE WILL WIN IT ALL!

Freddy picked up his Crown & Scepter and posed over the body of Rick Washington. Freddy then tossed R-Dub out of the ring and yell "BOW TO YOUR NEXT ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" He then did his signature pose as neon spotlights shined down on him to the sound of loud crowd boos.

Jay: LEARN TO LOVE IT, JAZZ! YOU ARE WITNESSING OUR FIRST ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

Jazz:...Ugh...Well he'll have to wait & see who he will me in the finals at this episode's main event! But for now, we switch over to the ICW Women's Tournament!

The arena lights go out as blue smoke fills the stage, ramp, and ringside area. **Truth Behind the Rose (by Within Temptations)** plays for a full minute with nothing else happening. Then, a blue spotlight shined down on a 5'9" woman who appeared 185lbs with amber colored eyes, thick black hair, light olive colored skin, high cheekbones, and a white streak down the center of her head. She just stood there, giving the Battlefield's crowd a tense atmosphere.

" _The following contest is the final First Round Match in the ICW Women's Tournament! Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico, "The Shining Star" TRACI STAR!"_

Jay:...Jazz?

Jazz: Yes?

Jay:...I'm nervous about this woman.

Jazz: This is "The Shining Star" Traci Star. She didn't have the greatest of upbringings: birth parents didn't approve her….interesting hobbies, adopted parents murdered by some unknown assailants, and even partnered with Mil Muertes & Katrina before journeying to the Battlefield & ICW.

Jay: Sweet Jesus….this chick is not normal….I pray to any god for her opponent and anyone else she cross paths with.

The crowd stares at her as if they were in a trance. Traci began to slowly walk down the entrance ramp to the ringside area. She was wearing a full body black one-piece leather outfit with red accents up the side and a royal, yet dark colored headdress, & cape. She went up the steps and into the ring. Traci stood in the middle of the ring, staring off into the distance. The lights came back on and she then stood in the corner and waited.

 **With Legs Like These (by Zebrahead)** plays as the crowd cheers and a 6 feet tall woman who appears 195 lbs skips out to the stage. She had sky blue hair with the tip colored in aqua, golden suntan skin, and a deep emerald green eyes. She was wearing a sky blue Juicy Couture track suit and black length combat boots.

" _And her opponent, from Carson, California, 'The California Princess' NIKKI GAGE!"_

The crowd cheers for her as Nikki made her way down the ramp, hugging and high fiving several fans at ringside. She then rolled into the ring before stepping on the top turnbuckle and posing. She got down and took off her suit, revealing her wearing a sky blue tank top & short shorts with white Native American designs & a blue and white diamond belt. Traci just stood there, staring into Nikki's soul.

Jazz: Such a sweet girl, Nikki is. She may be fairly new to the wrestling scene, but she's one of the most hardworking and dedicated women I've ever met. It helps that WWE competitors such as Charlotte, Nia Jax, & Dana Brooke trained her to wrestle.

Jay: I doubt that's going to help her against somebody like Traci Star….

The bell rings and immediately Traci goes after Nikki! She takes down "The California Princess" with a wicked clothesline. Traci then got on top of her and proceeded to wail away at her head with vicious headbutts & punches before getting off. She then picked her up and just tossed her into the ring post violently before kicking her straight out of the ring onto the concrete floor. The "Shining Star" rolled out after her and just chuckles while watching Nikki try to move. Traci then picked her up and tossed her into the ringpost, sending her right back down, but she wasn't done yet and picked her back up. She hooked her arms and lifted Nikki up, but Nikki managed to escape the hold and roll back into the ring. When Traci slid back in, Nikki ran the ropes and connected with a Flying Crossbody and a quick cover!

 _1..KICKOUT!_

Traci just pushed "The California Princess" off of her and stood back up. Nikki made it to her feet as well, but was leveled with a huge kick to her face! Traci did not stop there, she slammed her head against the canvas over and over again, until the referee pulled her away. She lifted Nikki back up and connected with a Frankensteiner and proceeded to beat her face again. She lifted her back up and hooked her, planting her with a Cradle DDT and a pin!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Traci sat up and begin to laugh even more to the disturbed crowd. She irish whipped her to the ropes and Nikki rebounded, missing Traci's Roundhouse Kick and running to the opposite side before running back with a Sling Blade! Nikki couldn't capitalize enough, unfortunately, and tried to catch her breath first. Both ladies slowly got to their feet, but Nikki reacted first and connected with several forearms and kicks before running and bouncing off the ropes into a Handspring Back Elbow with the crowd responding with cheers and "The California Princess" went for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Nikki was shocked, but picked her up and went for her Beautiful Disaster, but Traci lifted her just before Nikki could connect, and planted her with a modified Gut Check, her knees planting Nikki's face. She lifted her up by her legs and applied & connected with her Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker! The crowd was stunned at the sight of the move as Traci lost it and began to laugh hysterically before picking her up and planting her with another Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker! "The Shining Star" stared at Nikki laid out, then went to the apron. She leaped onto the ropes and connected with a Springboard 450 Splash and going for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

Jay: And Traci Star, with complete authority, advances over Nikki Gage to the semi finals!

Jazz: Nikki showed a lot of heart, going toe-to-toe with someone like Traci. The women has a very bright future here!

Traci stood up and looked down at Nikki before laughing like a madwoman and began a post match assault! She dragged Nikki outside the ring and just beat her several times before lifting her up and powerbombing Nikki onto the ringpost followed by the floor with authority!

Jazz: Oh no...Traci's lost it! She's just imploding her will onto Nikki adding insult to injury!

Jay: I get the feeling that Nikki won't be able to endure this type of punishment….

Traci picked her back up and tossed her into the barricade and announce table several times until she tossed Nikki onto of the table. She got on top as well and was setting Nikki up for a piledriver onto the concrete until **Free the Flame (by CFO$)** plays and Brianna Kelly ran down the entrance ramp!

Jay: What is she doing?! Does Brianna have a death wish!?

Jazz: Brianna Kelly has arrived to help her friend Nikki Cross!

Jay: She's going to do more harm than good, I bet.

Before Brianna can even do anything, Traci put Nikki back down and avoided "The Iconic Princess" by backing away as she got closer. Brianna and some referees checked up on Nikki as Traci Star laughed and laughed while walking away.

Jazz: Thank goodness Brianna was there to help save her friend! Things could've ended so bad if it wasn't for her…

Jay: Don't get to safe. Traci may not forget what Brianna Kelly did and will look for retribution..but for now, we switch gears to the ICW International Tournament!

 **The Resistance (by Skillet)** plays and Will Ralston walks out to the Battlefield which was filled with loud cheers and applauses from the crowd. He nods and walks down to the ring.

" _The following contest is a Semifinals match in the ICW International Tournament! Introducing first, residing in Oulu, Finland, standing at 6'2" and weighing in at 192 lbs: 'The Avenger' WILL RALSTON!"_

He was wearing his usual ring attire when he made his way to ringside. He rolled into the ring and circled the canvas. Will then climbed the top turnbuckle and raised his fists in the air with everyone else in the audience. He climbed down and waited in a corner, facing the entrance ramp.

Jazz: Coming off an amazing 8 seconds match, Will Ralston is favored to win it all!

Jay: Just because he won in record time doesn't mean he's champion material! He needs to focus on who he's going to be facing.

Jazz: For those who doesn't know, his opponent was suppose to be "The Messiah" Surrealist Morrow. Unfortunately, he suffered injuries caused by Brutus Vicious, just like Eric Drago. So now we are awaiting his replacement "Trell" has found for us.

A lion's roar was heard throughout the arena. **Hail Mary (by Tupac Shakur)** plays and a very tall and very muscular African American male with black eyes and black hair in a crew cut, walks out on stage. He wearing black  & grey MMA shorts & shoes with MMA gloves and a hooded black and grey boxing coat.

" _And his opponent: representing Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, standing 6'11" and weighing in at 285 lbs: 'Brooklyn's Finest' KING CAESAR!_

Jay: FINALLY! THE ENFORCER OF THE MONARCHY HAS ARRIVED TO THE BATTLEFIELD! KING CAESAR IS HERE TO CLAIM THE ICW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP!

Jazz: (banging her head against the table)

The crowd was split; some of them were booing and others were cheering. King Caesar paid the entire crowd no attention as he walked straight to the ring. He stepped on the apron and climbed over the top rope. Caesar took off his coat & stared at Will, who crouched in the corner and watched him back.

Jay: For those who are too absentminded, Caesar Montana, or "King Caesar" is the fourth member of Monarchy and the muscle & enforcer of the unit. He's a former PWG Champion, IWGP Intercontinental Champion, and the toughest in the business. Will Ralston will NOT advance at the expense of "Brooklyn's Finest!" LEARN TO LOVE IT, JAZZ!

Jay: Let's….let's just get this match over with.

The bell rings and Caesar & Will circled each other & the ring. Caesar tried to lock up, but Will ducked and attacked his legs with stiff kicks, trying to cut him down to size. Caesar grabbed him and pushed him across the ring. Will rolled to another corner as "Brooklyn's Finest" went on the offensive. He ran up and attacked Will with several elbows to the head, until "The Avenger" rolled out of the way. He decided to attack a corner Caesar with knees and kicks to the midsection, but Caesar shoved him all the way to the middle of the ring. Will recovered & ran back after him, but got leveled by a devastating Big Boot to the face of Will. Caesar deadlifted him with ease and planted him with a Sitdown Powerslam into the cover!

 _1... !_

Will managed to get his shoulder up, but Caesar grabbed it and lifted him into the air with his arm. He planted "The Avenger" with a Reverse Vertical Suplex, but was not satisfied. "Brooklyn's Finest" picked him up and connected with several Belly-To-Belly Suplexes, each one knocking more wind out of Will. He finished off by planting him with a Double Underhook Suplex, flipping Ralston onto his stomach. Caesar took the opportunity and soon kneed him in the back several times before dropping a gigantic elbow onto it for added effect. He lifted him up and shoved him into the corner before spearing his waist and midsection over and over. Ralston was soon carried onto the top turnbuckle, where he fought back and kicked King Caesar in the face, pushing him back. Ralston leaped up and connected with a flying knee to the face, stunning the Monarchy's enforcer, but not taking him off his feet. Will slowly got up and ran towards Caesar, tripping him with a Modified Chop Block, using his entire body, onto his opponent's knee and legs. Caesar crashed onto the canvas, but was kneeling on his good leg. Ralston took the opportunity and delivered a knee strike to the side of Caesar's head, laying him out & Will went for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Caesar pushed Ralston off of him, but not with a lot of power. Will rolled out onto the apron and leaped off the top rope, connecting with a Springboard 450 Elbow Drop and immediately locking in the Anaconda Vice! King Caesar struggled to breathe as "The Avenger" kept his hold locked in! Caesar used his strength and size to lift Ralston and toss him out of the ring! However, Ralston, still locking in the hold, took out Caesar as well with a Side Headlock Takedown, dragging "Brooklyn's Finest" outside the ring as well. Ralston stood up and rolled back into the ring. He ran to the opposite side of the ring and ran back, performing a Springboard Cannonball!

The referee was on 5 as Will tried to pick up a deadweight of a King Caesar. He was really struggling, but pushed King back into the ring and got in at the count of 9.5! Will went to the top rope and went for a Shooting Star Press, but King rolled out of the way, watching "The Avenger" crash into the canvas. King went on the office and deadlift Will from behind into a Dragon Suplex into a bridging pin!

 _1...2…..KICKOUT!_

Will shockingly managed to get his shoulder up, which baffled Caesar and made the crowd come alive! He got up and set Will up for a Lion Bomb. Unfortunately, Will kicked "Brooklyn's Finest" in the head, stunning him and making him lose his grip. "The Avenger" kicked Caesar in the stomach and went for his Stunner, but Caesar had it well scouted and grabbed Will in midair! Will tried to break free, but Caesar locked him into the Crossface Chickenwing! Will struggled to stay on his feet, let alone get to the ropes, but Caesar laid on the canvas and hooked his legs around his waist, locking in the move completely! Ralston began to fade, and ultimately lost consciousness. The referee raised his arm three times, and his arm fell all three times which made the referee call for the bell.

" _Here's your winner: 'Brooklyn's Finest' KING CAESAR!"_

Jay: YES YES YES YES YES! KING CAESAR HAS DERAILED RALSTON'S FEEL GOOD STORY AND ADVANCED TO THE ICW INTERNATIONAL FINALS! HALF OF MONARCHY ARE GOING ON TO THEIR CHAMPIONSHIP MATCHES!

Jazz: Poor Will…..he fought hard to make it to the Battlefield and silenced a loudmouth competitor only to-

Jay: ONLY TO FALL TO "BROOKLYN'S FINEST", THE DEBUTING KING CAESAR! WHAT A DEBUT IT WAS!

King Caesar had his hand raised as Will was coughing and trying to breathe. Caesar looked at Will and showed honor by helping him onto his feet and leaning him against the corner, which earned him some cheers from half of the audience. He nodded at him and walked out of the ring.

Jazz: Will fought until he couldn't fight anymore. That not only earned respect from the audience, but also respect from the crowd and everyone in the Battlefield, including myself.

Jay: I'll admit, despite how I feel about him, his performance today has earned my respect as well. "Trell" made a good decision in bringing Ralston into ICW.

The crowd cheered loudly and chanted Will's name, which made him wave and nod at the fans. Suddenly, Genocide jumped the barricades, into the ring, and assaulted Will! The crowd boos loudly as Genocide pounded away and tossed him out of the ring!

Jazz: Oh dear Lord, Genocide is attacking Will! He's adding insult to injury!

Jay: He still must be heated and angry at Will embarrasing him back in the very first episode! He's here to get retribution against him!

Genocide tossed Will against the ring apron several times before DDTing him onto the floor. Genocide then pulled out two chairs from under the ring and proceeded to beat Will with one of them over and over until the chair was bent. He threw it against him and proceeded to yell vulgar and racist things at Ralston. He picked up a chair and planted it under his head, then grabbed the second chair. He thought for a minute and stood on the ring apron, then performed his Angel of Death with his chair onto Ralston's head, sandwiching his head between the two chairs to the shock and horror of the crowd.

Jazz: Oh my god….oh my god….Will is hurt. He is in pain…..he has to be really hurt.

Jay: I'll even admit, Genocide took things a bit too far. It was one match...this was uncalled for…

Referees ran down to check on Ralston, who was completely out. Genocide stood over his dirty work and chuckled at him. He walked to the back, feeling satisfied as Ralston was carried off with the help of referees.

Jazz: Man….what a shame. He was booted out of the tournament, then was assaulted and nearly injured. I hope he can come back from this

Jay: I get the feeling that Ralston will not forget this. This will not be the last we see the two facing off. But right now, we switch to tag team action!

Pyro explodes from the stage and **We Will Rock You (by Queens)** begins to play. DJ Kingston  & Dylan Torres appears on stage wearing their usual attire, with DJ on a hoverboard and Dylan holding his barbed wire baseball bat. They looked at each other and fist bumped before walking down the aisle.

" _The following contest is a Semifinals Match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, representing Monarchy, at a total combined weight of 470 lbs: 'The Astonishing One' DJ KINGSTON & 'The Rabid Street Dog' DYLAN TORRES!"_

Jay: Monarchy has been on a roll all night! Freddy Escobar brought a wannabe superhero back down to reality and King Caesar showed of a dominating debut, replacing Surrealist Morrow and ending the feel good story of "The Avenger!" Now all DJ & Dylan has to do is get past their opponents and every member of Monarchy will be in the championship finals! I CAN'T WAIT!

Jazz: Ugh…..You know what? Yes, half of Monarchy are one more win away from winning their respective tournaments, but DJ & Dylan better be focused because their opponents put on a tag team clinic last episode and won't let any team stand in their way!

Jay: Just like earlier, I'm calling it: DJ & DYLAN ARE YOUR NEXT ICW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! LEARN TO LOVE IT!

As they entered the ring, DJ had a small smirk on his face and Dylan was swinging around his bat, pointing and toying with the audience. They stood in the center of the ring, side by side, and stared at the entrance ramp, waiting for their opponents.

 **Crystal Mountain (by Death)** plays and Kyle Stevens jogs onto stage as the crowd cheers loudly. Kyle jogged in place on stage as **Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult (by Goatwhore)** soon begins to play and Wolfgang walks out as well while making the "Devil Horns" hand gesture.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: Wolfgang & Kyle Stevens TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: Coming off of last episode's humongous victory against the Nation of Violence, Team Brutal is riding a wave of momentum!

Jay: Yes, yes they won a match that was handed to them. Monarchy also won last episode, defeating E-Baum & Ray Cobra. Not to mention both Freddy & Caesar are in the finals. Who's to say Monarchy doesn't have momentum as well?

Jazz: True. But Team Brutal was granted a second chance and so far, they have not let it go to waste.

Team Brutal walked and jogged down the entrance ramp to ringside. Wolfgang rolled underneath the bottom rope and Kyle climbed onto the apron & leaped over the top rope; both men stood in the middle of the ring, standing across from DJ & Dylan. DJ stood there with a cool smirk on his face while calming Dylan, who was breathing very hard and was three seconds away from losing his mind! The two teams went to their respective corners.

Jazz: One of these two teams will advance to the finals! Both have everything to prove and everything to lose.

Jay: May the better team win….

Kyle Stevens & Dylan Torres started off for their team! The bell rings and the two begins to lock up. Dylan quickly carries Kyle into a empty corner and pounds away at him with forearms and elbow at his head until the referee has to pull him away. "The Rabid Street Dog" ran back to attack, but Kyle had kicked him in the face, dazing him. Stevens then bounced onto the second rope and leaped into a Flying Armdrag, taking Dylan off of his feet. "The Rabid Street Dog" got back up and charged after him; however, Kyle ducked him and connected with a Spin Kick when Torres turned around. Dylan bent down and got kicked in the face, making him bend back up before being hit with an Enziguri which spun him around and was sent out of the ring by a Dropkick. Kyle got the crowd hype as Dylan tried to regain his composure! DJ ran into the ring, but immediately stopped when Wolfgang entered as well. Dylan rolled back into the ring and stood by DJ, who stood across from Team Brutal. Both teams looked at their opponents and their partner before shrugging and began to brawl with each other!

The two teams were pounding away at one another as things descended into madness! Wolfgang tosses "The Astonishing One" outside the ring and exits himself. Kyle tosses Dylan to the ropes, but "The Rabid Street Dog" reverses the throw and tosses Kyle to the ropes instead. Kyle rebound and Dylan goes for a back body drop, but Kyle lands on his feet and runs the rope again. Kyle went for, and connected with, a Rolling Yoshi Tonic! Before the referee could even count, DJ slides back in and breaks up the pin. He then dragged Dylan to their corner as Kyle stood up and tagged in Wolfgang. Dylan tags in DJ and both men begin to lock up. Wolfgang locks DJ in a Side Headlock, and took him down with a side takedown. DJ kicks up and escapes the hold and takes Wolfgang down with a Drop Toehold and drags Wolfgang to his corner. He tags him in and Dylan taunted Kyle in the corner before running the ropes and taking him down with an elbow and a cover.  
 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Dylan lifts Wolfgang up and delivers some deadly forearms before scooping him up and dropping him with a Backbreaker. Wolfgang withers in pain due to several back issues since the beginning. Dylan picks him up and takes him back down with a loud Knife Edge Chop then proceeded to Ground & Pound away at Wolfgang, targeting his back. He stood on his back while tagging in Kingston. Dylan got off and set Wolfgang up for a Powerbomb! DJ springboard off the top rope and both men connected with a Springboard Crossbody/Sitdown Powerbomb combination! Dylan rolls out and DJ went for the pin!

 _1..2..KICKOUT!_

DJ picks him up and delivers several forearm shots before flooring him with a Step-Up Enziguri. He stepped to the ring apron and connected with a Springboard Elbow onto Wolfgang's back. He tags in Dylan and leans Wolfgang against their corner. Dylan grabs DJ and Irish Whips him towards Wolfgang, and connects with a Jumping Corner Clothesline. Dylan ran and connected with a Corner Spear as well, knocking all of the air out of Wolfgang. "The Rabid Street Dog" picked up Wolfgang and connected with a Reverse Powerbomb Alley Oop and a pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT_

Dylan began to get angry. He stood up and went to attack Kyle Stevens! However, Kyle kicked him back and Wolfgang tripped him, rolled over Torres, and tag in Kyle! The crowd came alive for him, as Kyle springboard from the corner and connected with a Springboard Forearm! DJ tried to perform a Springboard move of his own, but Kyle rolled out of the way and as "The Astonishing One" lands on his feet, Kyle took him out with a Reverse Hurricanrana! As Kingston rolled out of the ring, Dylan recovered and ran after him, but ate a Drop Toehold into a Muta Lock! Dylan struggled to stay conscious, but DJ broke the hold by jumping onto Kyle! Wolfgang ran back in and floored Kingston with a Jumping Knee Strike to the face of "The Astonishing One!" Wolfgang rolled out and dragged Kingston with him as Kyle went to the top rope and went for a Shooting Star Press! Dylan rolled out of the way and Kyle landed on his feet, but Dylan set him up for a Powerbomb and connected it onto his knee! He then went for a pin!  
 _1….2…. KICKOUT!_

Dylan began to lose it! He was arguing with the referee and just spazzing out! A recovered DJ had stood on the apron and called Torres's name! "The Rabid Street Dog" nodded and tagged in his partner. Dylan set Kyle up on the Electric Chair as DJ slowly climbed to the top rope. Kyle was hammering away at Dylan, but DJ went leaped for their Guillotine! Kyle saw this and bended backwards, not only sending Kingston crashing to the canvas, but also connecting with a Reverse Hurricanrana onto Dylan! As Dylan rolled and fell out of the ring, Wolfgang entered the ring and grabbed DJ and locked him in his Rear Naked Choke! Kyle saw this and leaped to his team's top rope and connected with the 450 Splash onto both Kingston and Wolfgang! Wolfgang let go as Kyle pinned DJ.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: Wolfgang & Kyle Stevens: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: WOLFGANG AND KYLE DID IT! TEAM BRUTAL KNOCKED OF MONARCHY AND ARE ADVANCING TO THE ICW TAG TEAM FINALS!

Jay: NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! HOW CAN THEY LOSE!? DJ AND DYLAN WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO LOSE!

Jazz: "Learn to love it, Jay" Looks like Monarchy won't be tag team champions anytime soon at the hands of Team Brutal!

Team Brutal slowly got up and hugged each other. They raised their hands and began to celebrate as the crowd cheers loudly for them. DJ and Dylan looked on at ringside, feeling the disappointment of their loss. The two got up and walked to the back, leaving Wolfgang and Kyle hugging the fans and celebrating with them before walking to the back.

Jazz: Team Brutal is riding a wave of momentum! First, they beat the bulky Nation of Violence, then they just beat the crafty members of Monarchy! This is their second chance, and they are certainly making the most of it!

Jay: It's so tragic...but at least King Caesar & Freddy Escobar advanced to the finals….

Speaking of which, **POWER (by Kanye)** plays again, and "The Prince" Freddy Escobar walks out for the second time tonight, this time wearing a finely tailored suit along with his crown and scepter. He stretched his arms and looked into the air when his spotlight shined down on him. A wave of boos was washed over Escobar, who paid it no attention and went to the commentary table. Jay stood up and bowed to him as Jazz rolled her eyes and paid them zero attention. Freddy winked at Jazz and shook Jay's hand as he put on his headset.

Jay: FREDDY! What a surprise and honor it is to have you here!

Jazz:...What do you want, Escobar?

Freddy: Thank you, Jay. And Jazz, that's no way to greet your Prince and inaugural ICW Heavyweight Champion.

Jay: Pay Jazz no mind, your majesty. She's been speaking ill about you & Monarchy all episode long. But allow me to congratulate you on your victories and advancement to the ICW Heavyweight Finals! Not to mention King Caesar's debut victory and advancement in the ICW International Finals.

Freddy: Thank you, Jay. And was their any ever doubt? Caesar is "Brooklyn's Finest" and my bodyguard and I am "The Prince" of the Battlefield & ICW as a whole. And even if my boys DJ and Dylan did not advance, I am still proud of them as well. Monarchy is here to rule!

Jay: At least Caesar won the respectable way. If it wasn't for your cheating ways, you would've lost in the first round!

Freddy: It's not cheating if you don't get caught, sweetheart.

 **Help Is On The Way (by Rise Against)** plays as the crowd pops again for Dan, who walks out and stares intensely at the crowd again. He nods and stretches his arms out before getting the crowd hype.

" _The following contest is the last Semifinals match in the ICW Heavyweight Tournament! Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 6'4" and weighing in at 219 lbs: "The Man of a Million Moves" DAN RILEY!"_

Jazz: So, Fredward, what do you make of "The Man of a Million Moves"?

Freddy: Him? He's a okay wrestler. I've known him for a year or two now. He recently lost a World Title in a different promotion, so he isn't THAT good. But no one is on my level of skill and athleticism, so he should take that as a complement.

Jay: He may know a million moves, but they're nothing if they're not executed efficiently.

Dan walked up the steps and acknowledged the fans before stepping on the second rope and leaping into the ring. He looks towards Freddy and points to him, who just smirks in response. Then Riley stood in the corner and waited for his opponent.

 **Psychosocial (by Slipknot)** plays as flames explode from the stage and Furno makes his way out to the Battlefield, still laughing and twitching like crazy.

" _And his opponent from Toledo, Ohio, standing at 6ft tall and weighing in at 235 lbs: "The Madman of Hell" FURNO MOXLEY!"_

Jay: And here comes this nutcase of a competitor…..

Freddy: Tell me again how he escaped from the Mental Hospital?

Jazz: Real mature, you two. These two knocked off both members of Team Brutal back in the first episode, so Moxley deserves to be here.

Freddy: Deserves? I don't think so. I deserve to be the ICW Heavyweight Champion. All he deserves is some common sense beaten into him. And if Riley fails to do so, then I will!

"The Madman of Hell" walks around the ring, stopping in front of Escobar and just laughs at him. Freddy just sat there, but was starting to get irritated. Before anything could happen, Dan slid out of the ring and attacked Furno from behind!

Freddy: There you go, Dan! Finally taking some initiative for yourself. Been a long time coming!

Dan and Furno brawled throughout the ringside area, until Moxley tossed "The Man of a Million Moves" into the barricade! Moxley took off his jacket and proceeded to toss him repeatedly, laughing each time until he tossed him back into the ring. He enters the ring as well as the referee calls for the bell and match finally begins!

Jazz: So, Escobar, is there anyone you are rooting for to win, if there's ever such a thing?

Freddy: Y'know, I hope both competitors give it their all and really lay it out in the ring!

Jazz:...Really?

Freddy: Of course! When they do, they'll hurt each other to the point neither man will be able to meet me in the finals, thus crowning me Champion!

Jay: Brilliant! I never saw it like that!

As the bell rings, Dan scooted to the corner with Furno giving chase. When he held the ropes, the referee stepped in between the to in order to keep Moxley away. Riley took the opportunity to kick him in his leg, bringing him down to his knees, and connecting with a Snap DDT. He went for a pin, but Moxley kicked out before the ref could even count. Riley picks him up tosses him to the ropes. When Moxley reverses and Dan ran the ropes, he caught "The Madman of Hell" and takes him down again with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Dan ran the ropes again and drops an elbow onto Moxley several times before going for another pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Dan is doing well against somebody like Moxley.

Freddy: Hmph. It's going to take a WHOLE lot more if he even thinks about keeping someone like "The Prince" down.

Dan picks up Moxley and went for a Scoop Slam followed by several knees to the temple. He climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a Double Foot Stomp, but Furno rolls out of the way and floors Riley with a Clothesline to the back of the head. Furno then connected with several forearms to his head. He picks him up and tosses Riley to the corner so hard that he fell down after running into it. Moxley laughs and picked Riley up and went for a Running Bulldog. Moxley stood up and quickly connected with a Running Senton and the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Jay: He just knocked the air right out of him!

Freddy: Yet Moxley still didn't do enough to put him away for good. What an amateur…

Furno picked up & stunned Dan with a devastating right hand. He scooped him up and tossed him with a Modified Leg Hook Suplex. Dan rolled to the corner and rested, but Moxley did not give him the opportunity and performed a Cannonball, which sent Dan rolling out of the ring. Furno stood up & went for an Outside Dive, but "The Man of a Million Moves" moved out of the way in time for "The Madman of Hell" to crash to the floor. Dan rolled back into the ring and as Moxley began to recover, he ran the ropes and performed a Suicide Dive of his own onto Furno! Dan picked him up and delivered several shots to his face before slamming him against the ring apron several times. Dan rolled back in, then out of the ring to restart the referee's count. Dan picked Furno on top of the apron and stood up there as well. He picked up Furno and planted him with a Brainbuster onto the ring apron!

Jay: Dan Riley just planted Furno Moxley with a nasty Brainbuster on the ring apron!

Jazz: Oh dear lord! That was very painful to watch….

Freddy: I'll admit, it was entertaining to watch. But I guarantee that won't happen to me….

Dan rolled Furno Back into the ring and climbed the top turnbuckle. He flew into the air and connected with a Frog Splash and went for the pin!

 _1…..2….KICKOUT!_

Dan was beside himself and took a moment to ponder his next move. He stood up and picked Furno up and pushed him to the corner. He lifted him up to the top turnbuckle and climbed up as well. He went for a Superplex, but Furno held on by delivering several shots & headbutt before sliding under him. Moxley hooked Riley in the Electric Chair and planted him straight down. Both men laid there for some time as the fans cheered for one of them to get to their feet. Both men eventually got up and began to trade punches and forearms with each other. Furno gained the upper hand and delivered several forearms, headbutts, uppercuts, and just wailing on him. He whipped Dan to the ropes, but Dan reverses it and tosses Furno instead. Furno rebounds and went for a Rolling Yoshi Tonic, but Dan caught him in the power bomb position, hooked his arms & legs, and planted him with a Package Piledriver! Dan then went for a slow cover.

 _1….2….3? no KICKOUT!_

Jazz: Furno Moxley just got his shoulder up to keep his chance alive!

Jay: How in the hell did he kick out of that!?

Freddy (slowly clapping): Moxley is a madman. Of course he would enjoy taking pain such as this. I feel honored that these two are fighting over who will lose to me in the finals. This is mildly entertaining.

Dan was really getting frustrated. He stood up and stomped away at Furno before lifting him up into the Three Amigos and switches into the Anaconda Vice! Moxley struggled to escape, but held on and tried not to tap. He was able to stretched his legs to the rope and broke the hold. "The Man of a Million Moves" let go and lifted him back up and delivered a Step Up Enziguri to Moxley, who rebounded off the ropes and hit his Rebound Clothesline, flipping Riley over! Furniture lifted him back up and went for his Conflagration, but Dan escaped and hit an elbow onto Moxley's head. Moxley let go, and Dan went to Springboard off the ropes into a DDT. However, "The Madman of Hell" caught him in mid-air, and tossed him back onto the canvas. When Dan got to his knees, Moxley ran and hit his Flashpoint and the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Madman of Hell' FURNO MOXLEY!"_

Jay: And just like that, Moxley advances to the finals of the ICW Heavyweight Tournament!

Jazz: So, Escobar, what do you make of your opponent?

Escobar:...Simple: he's the one standing in my way from getting my title. He's going to bow to his Prince and the next ICW Heavyweight Champion.

Escobar took off his headset and stood up, staring at Moxley celebrating. Furno turned to Freddy and began to laugh at him while he walks away. The camera fades at Freddy looking back and Furno laughing.

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Freddy Escobar VS Rick Washington  
Winner: Freddy Escobar via pin

Match 2: Traci Star VS Nikki Gage  
Winner: Traci Star via pin

Match 3: Will Ralston VS King Caesar  
Winner: King Caesar via Submission

Match 4: Monarchy (DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres) VS Team Brutal (Wolfgang & Kyle Stevens)  
Winners: Team Brutal via pin

Match 5: Dan Riley VS Furno Moxley  
Winner: Furno Moxley via pin

 **A/N: Welp. There it is. We now know who will be competing to be the very first ICW Heavyweight Champion. With one more episode before the very first PPV in ICW, tension is starting to rise and everyone is scrambling to find their footing. Who will meet Team Brutal for the ICW Tag titles? Who dares step to King Caesar for the ICW International Championship? Who will meet for the ICW Women's title? And what's going to happen in the very first PPV? Favorite, Follow, and leave your thoughts on the tournaments thus far not to mention your favorite matches, and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Battlefield Episode 5

**A/N First off, sorry for posting so late! My brother turned 18 on Wednesday and I have been busy with that fiasco of a celebration! BUT I didn't want to leave you all hanging so I tried my hardest to give you all the final episode in 2016! Now I can sleep at nights again!**

Jazz: Hello, my lovelies, and welcome back to the Battlefield and welcome back to ICW!

Jay: This is a very special episode, for it is the final episode before the very first PPV Event not only for 2017, but for ICW as a whole: NEW BEGINNINGS!

Jazz: That's correct! And we already have our first main event: It is the finals of the ICW Heavyweight Tournament to crown our very first Heavyweight Champion! The finalists are "The Madman of Hell" Furno Moxley and…...I can't believe this but-

Jay: Well BELIEVE and LEARN TO LOVE IT! His opponent is the next ICW Heavyweight Champion: "The Prince of ICW" FREDDY ESCOBAR!

Jazz: Yeah….him. Anyway, along with several finals for the respective tournaments, tonight is the signing of the contract for the main event of New Beginnings, but it's not just any signing, it's going to be held in the first annual talkshow: The Moxley Madhouse!

Jay:...You're joking.

Jazz: Not one bit

Jay: Freddy is too good to be on a lowlife talkshow such as that! He's going to shut that down and send Moxley to an actual madhouse, where he belongs!

Jazz: I seriously doubt Furno is going to allow that to happen. But that's later on; right now, we shift to the ICW Tag Team Tournament!

 **Feel Good Inc. (by Gorillaz)** plays as the spotlight shined on AR3  & "The Antagonist", who was visibly happy. They were walking the ring, with Edward pointing his cane at the booing crowd.

" _The following contest is the final Semifinals match in the ICW Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 445lbs, 'The Antagonist' Edward Mercury & 'AR3' Aiden Remington III: KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jay: These two had a phenomenal match against American Alpha back in episode 1. Now they're ready to establish dominance and become ICW Tag Team Champions

Jazz: Right now, we just need to figure out who they will face. Their original opponents, The Wayne Bros, were viciously attacked back in episode 2 by two unknown assailants.

The KNA went into the ring and walked around, Edward taunting the crowd and Aiden leaning against the corner. They waited for somebody to walk out, but no one showed up. Edward grabbed a microphone and started to chuckle as AR3 stayed silent.

Edward: Well isn't this hunky-dory! There are no other team to step to the KNA! Do you know what that makes us? That's right, mate: it makes us the winners by default! And who can blame them? None of these teams are on the bloody level that Remington and I are on! Isn't that right, Aiden?

Aiden shrugged and nodded as the crowd continues to boo the two in the ring. Edward just chuckled at them.

Edward: Now I know you all gutted about us not competing. To that, I say: GO JUMP OFF THE QUEEN'S BRIDGE! We don't compete for you people's satisfaction, we fight to win! And since we won, my mate and I are going to go get pissed (drunk), and we'll see you all in the finals, where we will become Tag Team Champions! Ta-Ta, you boggers!

The KNA soon began to walk away until, all of a sudden, **Psychosocial (by Slipknot)** plays and Furno Moxley walks out with a microphone in hand. He took his mouth mask off and chuckled at the confused members of the KNA before clearing his throat and speaking.

Furno: All right, gentlemen? I see you two are short tag team opponents.

Edward: (picking up his mic) What do you want, you bloody wanker!?

Furno: (laughing a bit) Now hold on, Eddy. I'm just here to make an announcement: while tonight is the very first broadcasting of my show: The Moxley Madhouse, I have some more surprises for you all! You see-

Edward: Just GET ON WITH IT!

Furno: DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!

The crowd cheered loudly as "The Antagonist" was taken aback at the sudden change of tone from Moxley, who regained his composure and cleared his throat before speaking again.

Furno: That...was extremely rude and your mother should've taught you better than that! You see, these past few episodes I have showed up solo and made it to the Heavyweight Finals. But to inform everyone: I never came alone….They just weren't in the tournament. "Trell" needed some last-minute replacements, they stepped up to the plate, and…...well…...

 **Special Ops (by Jim Johnson)** plays, which sent the crowd into a frenzy as Furno moved to ringside near the stairway. The KNA looked on in confusion and anger as two men began to walk down the steps through the crowd. The man in the front looked about 6'1" with a tan skinned, well built body, black eyes, and long black hair but the other half is dyed blood red. He was wearing black and yellow wrestling tights, red elbow pads,  & black wrestling boots. The other guy was about 6'4" with wild long black hair, tan skin, a tattooed right arm with tribal design, extremely muscular, piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless riot vest, MMA gloves, black army pants, black army wrestling boots, and a skull mask that covers the lower half of his face.

Furno: _Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce The KNA's opponents: At a total combined weight of 503 lbs: my boys 'The Magician of Havoc' Ajax & 'The Renegade Juggernaut' Raptor Reigns! Together, we are THE NEW SHIELD!_

Furno began to laugh as Ajax and Raptor were high fiving fans and twitching their heads. When the two made it down the steps, Ajax rolled over the barricade as Raptor walks over as well. They stood next to Furno, who gave them a big hug as they all put their fists together. Ajax and Raptor rolled into the ring as Ajax howled into the arena & Raptor slams his fist on the canvas. Furno patted his boys shoulder and walked to the back through the crowd.

Jay: THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? ONE MADMAN WAS ENOUGH; NOW HE BROUGHT FRIENDS!?

Jazz: They are direct descendants of WWE's version of The Shield, and boy do they live up to that name. Each one a former world and tag team champion, they picked a golden opportunity to show up here. 'The Young Hounds' are on the hunt!

Jay: C'mon KNA! It's bad enough that Furno is in the Heavyweight Title match, but it's going to be a catastrophe if his mutts win as well!

The bell rings as Edward & Ajax started out for their respective teams. Edward began to smack talk Ajax, who swatted his hand away and went for a Superkick. Edward rolled out of the way and into his corner to recuperate. Ajax signaled for him to come after him, which got Edward angry. He got up and the two circled each other before locking up and Edward getting the advantage by pushing him to his corner. However, when Raptor tagged himself in, "The Antagonist" backed off and looked a bit worried. Raptor slowly entered the ring as Edward thought about what to do before getting an idea and raising his arm to lock up. Raptor looked at Ajax in disbelief and humor before looking back at Mercury and grabbing his hand. Edward tried to cheap shot him with a kick to the gut, but Raptor grabbed it with his free hand and tossed Edward back to his corner. "The Renegade Juggernaut" stood there, staring at Edward who was seething and tagged in Aiden. Aiden entered the ring and locked up with Raptor. Raptor lifted him off his feet, but AR3 kicked him several times to break the hold. AR3 tried to run at him, but ate a swift uppercut shot to his throat, knocking him down. Raptor dragged him by one leg and tagged in Ajax. Raptor catapulted AR3 to his partner, who connected with a forearm smash to his face. AR3 landed on Raptor's knees and "The Magician of Havoc" leaped over the rope and connected with a double foot stomp to his chest and covered him.  
 _1….KICKOUT!_

Ajax picked up AR3 and irish whipped him into the corner. He ran after him, but Aiden kicked him in the face, then came back with a Running Bulldog. Aiden tagged in Edward, and both men lift up Ajax in the air and sent him crashing down to the canvas. Edward placed a knee on his head and began to showboat before pulling his neck back. Ajax began to struggle to breathe and Edward pounded away at his grounded opponent. He lifted him up and tossed him into his corner. Edward distracted the referee and Aiden choked Ajax, taking all of the air out of him. "The Antagonist" then stopped distracting the referee and ran towards Ajax, spearing him in the stomach in the corner, then tagged Aiden back in. Edward lifted his opponent into the fireman's carry as AR3 climbed to the top rope, but Ajax broke free and shoved Edward into his partner, making him lose his balance and falling onto the top turnbuckle. Ajax tossed Edward with a German Suplex into their corner, knocking Aiden to the outside. Raptor came in as his partner tossed Mercury to the outside and irish whipped Ajax across the ring. Ajax ran the ropes and, with the help of Reigns, flew over the ropes & crashing onto The KNA to the crowd's delight! Ajax picked up AR3 and rolled him back into the ring and went to pin him.

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Ajax pulled Aiden to his corner and tagged in Raptor. Ajax lifted Aiden vertically and gave him, who was still held vertically, to Raptor before he planted him with a Reverse Vertical Suplex. Raptor picked him back up and began pounding away at him until he was beaten into the corner. Raptor tossed him into the other corner, but Aiden reversed the throw and took down Raptor with a quick Fireman's Carry and a Basement Dropkick to his head. He tagged in Edward and both men began to pound and stomp away at Raptor until Ajax entered, but was taken out by AR3 and Edward dropped a knee on Raptor before locking him into a head-and-arm lock. Raptor was withering in pain before attacking his shoulder and snapping it with an armbar. Edward reached and tagged in Remington, who ran the ropes and connected with a basement dropkick onto Raptor's arm. AR3 picks Raptor up and pulls on his arm to cause more damage. He then placed his arm behind his back and stretched, causing more damage. Raptor struggled to move, but countered into a clothesline. The problem is that Aiden landed on his feet after flipping from the clothesline, and took him down with a devastating DDT and a cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT_!

Aiden picked him up and dragged him to his corner, tagging in "The Antagonist." He held his arm as Mercury climbed to the top rope and performed a Diving Double Axe Handle onto Raptor's arm. Edward began to laugh and talk smack as he attacked the arm some more before running the ropes and connecting with a dropkick to Reign's legs, bringing him to his knees. Edward applied several stiff shots to Raptor's chest before winding up and connecting with a Roundhouse Kick to his head, knocking him out. Edward laughed and locked Raptor in the Fujiwara Armbar. "The Renegade Juggernaut" was withering in pain as Ajax and the crowd cheered him on to reach the ropes. Raptor, using his strength & power, reached the bottom ropes. Edward didn't light up, however, & assaulted his arm with elbows and stomps. He picked up Raptor and tossed him in the ropes, but Raptor countered and tossed him to the ropes as well. Edward ran back, and ate a Samoan Drop, knocking both of them down. Reigns crawled to Ajax slowly and surely, but Edward recovered and grabbed Raptor's legs and tried to pull them away. However, Raptor kicked him away and made it to his partner, tagging him in!

Ajax Springboarded off the ropes, and connected with his Knee to Mercury's face. He then ran and took out AR3 with a Roundhouse Kick. Edward tried to attack once again, but Ajax kicked him in the stomach and took him down with a Neckbreaker! He went for a cover, but Aiden come to aid his partner by breaking up the pin. Raptor came in and clothesline Aiden out of the ring, but Edward got up and tried to attack him, but Raptor slid out of the way, allowing Ajax to come in with a Springboard High Knee! Ajax dragged Edward to their corner and sets him up for the Doomsday Device! All of a sudden, Monarchy invaded the match! King Caesar came down the apron & distracted the referee as DJ Kingston shoved Ajax off the top turnbuckle! Dylan Torres assaulted Raptor, setting Edward free, and lifted him onto his shoulder. DJ leaped onto the top rope and performed their Guillotine onto Raptor! Monarchy ran out of the ring and into the crowd as Edward tagged in AR3. They picked up Reigns & connected with the Kingdom Come! And Aiden went for the cover  
 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: Monarchy just cost The New Shield the chance at the ICW Tag Team titles!

Jay: Thank the Lord! The KNA advances to the finals and these Young Mutts are going to sit at home twiddling their thumbs.

Ajax & Raptor were withering in pain as The KNA were celebrating in the ring. Edward taunted Team Brutal and preached about how the KNA are going to become tag team champions. "The Young Hounds" slowly got up and went through the crowd, visibly seething.

Jazz: This is just ridiculous! The Kings of a New Age just went on from the help of a Monarchy.

Jay: This is going to be a very interesting finals! The KNA are one win away from becoming the first ICW Tag Team Champions! Up next, we shift to Women's competition and the ICW Women's Tournament!

 **Can't Stop Me (by Alan Gold)** plays and S.J. Steele walked out to the entrance stage. She began to chuckle and strut down to the ring wearing the same attire, but it was red, white,  & green. She stretched out her arms and was showboating once again about herself.

" _The following contest is a Semifinals match in the ICW Women's Tournament! Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky: 'The Realist' S.J. STEELE!"_

Jay: Here's my pick to win it all in this tournament! "The Realist" is beautiful, independent-

Jazz: Obnoxious, full of herself, & just a know-it-all!

Jay: Jazz, can you please show some respect to some of these people!?

Jazz: Maybe when they learn to respect others, I'll respect them.

She began to trash talk the fans and her competition before rolling into the ring and continued to trash talk and carried on and on about her own greatness.

Jay: Back in episode 1, she put on a clinic against Nyx Rosewood. Tonight, she's gonna be advancing to the finals and becoming ICW's first Women's Champion"

Jazz: Well her opponent may have something to say about that. And you know what they say: Talk is cheap.

 **Still Swingin (by Papa Roach)** plays and the screen lights up with HEARTBREAK CHICK before it shatters and shows a compilation of Carson doing various moves. She comes out with her hood up but tosses it back, showing off her smile.

" _And her opponent from San Antonio, Texas: "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"_

She is very active as she goes to the ring and pyrotechnics explodes on the stage and down the ramp. She slides into the ring and proceeds to do her father's pose in the middle as more Pyro explodes.

Jazz: Now that's somebody worthy of being the first Women's Champion. She defeated Katie Striker back in episode 2, and is ready to become champion!

Jay: Sorry to say, but there will be no "girlhood" dream coming true this time especially at S.J. expense.

The bell rings as S.J. immediately rolls out and composes herself while dissing the booing crowd. Carson stood there, tapping on her foot impatiently, watching her opponent make fun of the crowd. "The Realist" climbed back onto the ropes, still dissing off the crowd, but when she entered the ring, HBC performed Sweet Chin Music, knocking out S.J and going for the cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: "The Heartbreak Chick: CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jay: Wait…..WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?

Jazz: (laughing) C-Ca-Carson Michaels just (snickers) defeated S.J. Steele in quick & spectacular fashion!

Jay: SHE WASN'T READY! REF, SHE WAS NOT READY! RESTART THE MATCH!

Jazz: Tsk, tsk, SJ should've been focused on the match instead of mouthing off! She has nobody else to blame but herself!

SJ was stunned and seething as Carson began to celebrate in the ring! However, the celebrating was cut short because SJ ran up & assaulted Carson! She began to stomp away at her repeatedly and kicked her out of the ring!

Jazz: And look at SJ just being a sore loser, assaulting Carson after the match!

Jay: Can you blame her? SJ has every right to be angry! She was taken out by a cheap shot by Michaels!

SJ picked up Carson and tossed her all around ringside! Carson tried to fight back, but was taken out by a Chop Block from SJ. But "The Realist" was not satisfied: she targeted the leg some more by slamming it against the concrete over and over. SJ Steele went and grabbed a steel chair and inserted it in her leg. She thought for a minute and began to chuckle before grabbing her leg, with the steel chair still inserted in, and locked her in a Modified Figure Four Leg Lock, just like her father!

Jay: This is amazing! She locked in the Modified Figure Four, dare I say, BETTER than Shawn Michaels could ever do!

Jazz: Oh come on! She's trying to break her leg! How can you cheer for this!?

Carson was aching in pain and was tapping out furiously while SJ continued to laugh and badmouth at her screaming. Security ran down and forced SJ to break the hold, in which she did after some time. SJ was stomping away at her bad leg several times before picking her up and performed her Head of Steele on the chair, leaving her flattened out. Security forces her to back off as they check on Carson SJ taunted the crowd, yelling "THIS IS A SJ-OCRACY AND I WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTED LIKE THAT AT ALL!" before leaving as security checks on Carson and carries her away.

Jay: Well this is amazing! Carson may not be able to walk after this, let alone compete in the Finals.

Jazz: How can you call this amazing!? She worked hard to make it to this point, and SJ may have taken HBC's dream away!

Jay: Look, #SJMatters is what "The Realist" only focuses on. Carson had to learn this the hard way.

Jazz: Sometimes I wonder if you have any morals….Up next is the second of two Semifinal matches.

 **Groundhogs Day (by Eminem)** plays as "Sid" walks out to a mixed crowd. He looked around the Battlefield, smiling ear to ear before jogging to the ring.

" _The following contest is the final Semifinals match in the ICW International Tournament! Introducing first, from Little Rock, Arkansas, standing at 6'3" and weighing in at 210 lbs: SETH 'Sid' MERCER!"_

Jazz: Seth made it this far after "defeating" Matt Lopez back in episode two.

Jay: What's with that hesitation? Seth did clearly beat him 1 2 3! He earned the right to be here!

Jazz: Still, is was a questionable decision. Matt clearly had his foot on the ropes, but the referee did not see it.

Seth jogged around the ring, high fiving several members of the audience. Some gave him a high five while others were skeptical to do so. He rolled into the ring, climbed to the top rope, and dabbed before jumping down and waiting in the corner for his opponent.

Jay: I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm just glad Seth is able to compete after getting dropped on his head like that!

Jazz: Of course you would say that….

All of the arena lights went out as **Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** began to play. The lone white spotlight fell upon a crouching CJ and after 15 seconds, he stood up, raised his arms, and pointed to the crowd yelling "BANG!" After that, the Battlefield lights lit up blue & white.

" _And his opponent: representing The Way Of The Hawk: from Chicago, Illinois, standing in at 6'4" and weighing in at 228 lbs: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: Now this man deserved to be in the Semifinals!

Jay: Oh please! He just beaten someone who just finished competing in another match! It was an unfair advantage!

Jazz: You forget E-Baum was the one who "demanded" Trell to give him another opportunity! Trell made him tap out fair and square!

He walks to the ring, gets in, spins around three times, faces the camera, points to the camera, and yells "BANG!" one last time. At the last "BANG!" the lights turn normal. He then sits at the corner and stared at Seth, who was stretching on the ropes and getting ready.

Jay: Well this'll be a wonderful proving ground for both men to show why they are the best and why they deserve to go to the ICW International Finals.

The bell rings as Seth & CJ began to circle each other. CJ went for his legs, but Seth staggered and quickly grabbed the ropes, forcing the break. CJ lets go and backs off, waiting for Seth to regain himself. Seth & CJ circle each other again and locks up. CJ and Seth began to push each other back & forth, until Seth got CJ in a Headlock! CJ fought back, and push Sid to the ropes Seth came back and CJ took him down with a Drop Toehold and into the Crossface! Seth quickly crawled to the ropes and rolls out as soon as CJ lets go. Seth composed himself and began to pace back and forth. CJ, growing impatient, ran the ropes and went for a dive. Unfortunately, Mercer saw this coming and moved out of the way, only for CJ to flip over the ropes and onto the ring apron as he saw Seth move and lunged at him with a Flying Knee Strike to Sid's face, knocking him over! CJ picked up and tossed him back into the ring before climbing onto the top turnbuckle. When Seth stood up, CJ flew and connected with a missile dropkick and the cover!  
 _1 KICKOUT!_

Immediately after Seth kicked out, CJ locked him in a side headlock. Seth made it back to his feet and tossed him to the ropes. When CJ rebounded and ducked a clothesline, Seth took him down with an elbow to the jaw. CJ was stunned for a moment as Seth threw several uppercuts to his chin and shoved him to the corner 'Sid' ran up to CJ, who tried to stick his feet in the air to kick him. Unfortunately for CJ, Mercer grabbed his legs and threw them between the first & second ropes, hanging him in the ropes, and beating him with elbows to the waste & forearm to CJ's upper back before dropping him with a Swing Out Neckbreaker. Seth picked him up into a vertical hold and dropped him stomach and waist first onto the top rope, hanging there. Seth climbed on the corner & stood on the second rope before jumping knee first onto CJ's head! CJ fell back into the ring as Seth Mercer went to cover him!  
 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Seth picked him up and planted him back down in a Cobra Clutch Suplex. He ran the ropes and dropped him with another knee to his face again and again. Mercer picked up CJ once again and went for a Vertical Suplex, but CJ countered the hold and landed behind him. He picked "Sid" up by his legs and dropped him with a Knee Breaker! However, when Seth landed on the canvas, CJ still held his leg and hyper extended it with a Leg Breaker! Seth was aching in pain as CJ picked him back up and gave him several Knife Edge Chops, turning Seth's chest red. CJ irished whipped Seth to the ropes, but Seth countered and was about to toss him to the ropes, but clothesline him in the back of the head, knocking him straight down. He picked him up from behind, locked his arms, and lifted him in the Sit-Out Facebuster and went for the pin!  
 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Seth shook his head and sighed as he lifted CJ up and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. CJ ran them and Seth was about to drop him with a Samoan Drop, but CJ picked him off with a Crucifix Pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

'Sid' may have kicked out, but CJ kept him in the Crucifix Pin and rolled him around the ring several times before setting him free. Seth landed on his knees and sat up, but CJ rolled over and kicked him in the side of the face, knocking him out. CJ slowly stood up and picked up Seth. He picked him up and delivered several elbows and knee strikes to Seth before making him run the ropes. Seth rebounded and ducked another forearm and connected with a Bridging Straight Jacket Suplex! Seth wasn't done, as he left him there and grabbed his legs. "Sid" locked CJ in the Billy Goat's Curse and began to stretch as far as the human body lets him! CJ struggled to move, but stood on his arms and slowly went to the ropes. But, Mercer pulled him away to the center of the ring and locked his hold on tight! CJ was withering in pain, but again stood on his hands to try and fight it! CJ eventually flipped under Seth legs and took him down! CJ tried to lock in his Twisted Claw, but Seth crawled away! Seth went to kick him in the face, but CJ grabbed it and tripped him before deadlifting him in the Electric Chair Position and planted him with the Electric Chair Half Nelson Driver and the pin!  
 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

CJ sat there, thinking to himself as Seth laid there. CJ stood up and went to the ring apron and waited for his opponent to stand, which he eventually did. CJ went for a Slingshot Spear, but Seth caught him in a Spinebuster Arn Anderson would be proud of! Seth slowly stood up and went to the top rope! Seth dabbed and went for a Swanton Bomb, but CJ got his knees up just in time for "Sid" to crash onto it. CJ rolled him on his stomach and locked in his Twisted Claw! Seth tried his hardest to fight back, but had nowhere to go and was ultimately forced to tap out to the cheering crowd!

" _Here's your winner: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: CJ DID IT! THE WAY OF THE HAWK IS GOING TO THE ICW INTERNATIONAL FINALS!

Jay: Poor poor CJ; now he has to deal with Monarchy's Bodyguard & "The King Of Beasts" King Caesar. This will not end well for "The Way Of The Hawk"

Jazz: Don't doubt "The Way Of The Hawk." It's something that cannot be duplicated or shattered. I have a feeling CJ is going to give Caesar a run for his money in the finals…..

CJ Hawk slowly had his hand raised by the referee and did his signature pose with the crowd singing to his theme song. He soon left the ring as Seth began to slowly stand up, limping a little bit. All of a sudden, the lights went out and a familiar wolf howl was heard across the Battlefield. **Till I Collapse** **(by Eminem)** plays and "The Mexican Lone Wolf" Matt Lopez, who holding a microphone, was standing on stage with a lone spotlight shining on himself.

Matt: Cut the music! Seth, back in episode two, the referee in our match awarded you the victory despite my foot being on the ropes. That little decision did not sit well with me at all, and it still doesn't. Too bad you did not make the most of your fluke victory. Which brings me to this: I demand a rematch, Mercer. You and me at New Beginnings. Prove that your win wasn't a fluke and you're the better competitor than me!

The crowd chanted "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as Seth, still out of energy from his match, thought for a minute before asking for a microphone,

Seth: You...want a rematch….at New Beginnings?...You got it. Matt Lopez VS Seth Mercer. And this time: there won't be any doubt in anyone's mind who the better competitor is!

The crowd cheered even louder as Matt nodded silently and just simply dropped the microphone before walking to the back, leaving Seth, and the audience, to contemplate what just transpired.

Jazz: Oh man, New Beginnings just got a whole lot bigger!

Jay: Dear lord….Matt Lopez just would not let that match go. This is just a way for him to get on the card! At least Seth can beat him for the second time…..

Jazz: Matt Lopez VS Seth Mercer! ICW first standard singles bout and it is between two competitors with everything to prove & pride on the line!

Jay: This is going to be one interesting rematch, I'll admit. But the result will be just the same!

Jazz: Coming up is the second of two Semifinals match in the ICW Women's Tournament.

The lights in the arena went out as blue smoke filled the Battlefield. **The Truth Behind the Rose (by Within Temptation)** plays and Traci slowly walked out, chuckling to herself as she lets her cape flow.

" _The following contest is the last Semifinals match in the ICW Women's Tournament! Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

Jay: This chick is very disturbing. Beautiful, yet wicked. Charming, yet dangerous. Seductive, yet poisonous. This is Traci Star!

Jazz: And after what we saw last episode, she has no regards for anyone else's well-being. This was shown during her attack on Nikki Gage after their match!

Jay: I doubt she even remembers that moment because she destroys people that steps to her or near her. She's just focused on advancing to the Finals and becoming ICW Women's Champion

Traci slowly enters the ring and stand in the middle, raising her arms up as the lights began to turn a midnight blue. When she puts them down, the smoke clears and the lights come back to normal. She took off her head dress & cape and waited for her opponent.

 **Shoot to Thrill (by AC/DC)** plays and Natalia quickly runs out on stage to the cheering crowd. She runs back and forth, pointing to the audience before standing in the center and staring at her opponent in the ring.

" _And her opponent, from El Paso, Texas: 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jazz: Now here's a woman who can go in the ring! "The Fire Girl" has definitely shown her worth, knocking off Natalia Rodriguez in the main event of episode 3 to advance here.

Jay: I see this as the ultimate death sentence. Traci is extremely dangerous and can beat Natalia within an inch of her life!

Jazz: I don't see it that way. Natalia definitely has all the tools to defeat someone as…..disturbing, as Traci.

She runs down the ramp & runs around the ring, high fiving many fans as possible before coming back to the middle of the ramp. She ran back down and leaped over the apron & the top rope, rolling to the middle of the ring kneeling. She stood up and waved her arms to the cheering crowd.

Jay: Both women know each other extremely well due to their days in Lucha Underground. Hell, Traci once tried to take Natalia's soul away from her.

Jazz: In the end, however, "La Chica Fuega" made "The Shining Star" pass out in their No Mas Match. Natalia knows what it takes to get the job done.

Jay: I don't know….something tells me that Traci is looking for personal vengeance for that moment….this won't be pretty.

Both women stared at each other as the bell rings and they circle each other. Natalia locked Traci in a waist lock, but Traci broke free and locked in her own waist lock. She took her down and began to elbow the side of Rodriguez's temple. "The Shining Star", still keeping the hold in tight, picked her up. However, Natalia headbutts her opponent to break the hold and went for a Victory Roll which was followed up by a Wheelbarrow Facebuster! Natalia picked up Traci and delivered several Roundhouse Kicks to the side of the head that was so loud, the entire Battlefield heard it clearly! Natalia ran the ropes, but Traci responded with a wicked knee strike to the face and gave her a kick to the back of her head, knocking her to the canvas. "The Shining Star" hooked her by her arms and deadlifted her into the air before spiking her head into the canvas with a Double Underhook DDT! Rodriguez flopped down as her opponent went for the cover!

 _1…2 KICKOUT!_

Traci lifted her arm up to break the count and placed her knee on her opponent's head as she began to laugh. "DEATH COMES FOR EVERYONE" she yelled as she kneed her opponent's ribs & spine. She ran the ropes and connected with a Basement Dropkick so hard that "La Chich Fuega" rolled out of the ring. Traci slowly stood up and waited for her opponent to stand before running the ropes. Before Traci could performed an Over The Top Rope Suicide Dive, Natalia rolled out of the way as Traci flew. She did land on her feet, however, and Natalia Superkicked her in the back of the head, dazing her opponent! Natalia ran back into the ring and ran the ropes. When she rebounded, "La Chica Fuega" did a cartwheel, followed by a backflip, and leaping straight over the ropes with a Diving Moonsault onto "The Shining Star." She rolled her opponent back into the ring and climbed to the top rope before connecting with a Corkscrew 450 Splash into the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Natalia groaned and picked her up, tossing her into the corner. She ran towards her opponent, but Star lifted her into the air and Natalia was hanging upside down off the top turnbuckle, and Traci gave her a Superkick to her head, stunning her in that position. "The Shining Star" gave her another Superkick, this one sending her crashing into the canvas. Traci quickly went on the offense, pounding away at her before lifting her up and tossing her with a Gutwrench Suplex. She hooked her arms and planted her with a Future Shock DDT. She climbed to the top rope & came down with a Shooting Star Press followed by a cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Traci chuckled at her opponent's resilience. She lifted her up and locked her in the abdominal stretch! Natalia was struggling as Traci stretched further while pounding away for added effect. Star laughed at the sound at Rodriguez's screaming of pain, but the sound of the crowd cheering for her was enough to give the energy Natalia needed to break free! She countered the hold into the Arm Drag. When Traci rose up, Natalia kicked her in the gut several times before running the ropes and taking her out with a Hurricanrana, sending Traci to the corner. Natalia ran and gave her a Step Up Enziguri. Knocking her down. Star rolled out of the ring to recuperate, but Natalia climbed to the top rope and leaped onto her! Natalia got hyped up and rolled her in the ring. She stood on the ring apron, waiting for opponent to stand up; when she did, Natalia springboarded off into her Fuega Special: a Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb followed by a pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT_

Natalia slowly rose to her feet and climbed to the top turnbuckle. She went to perform a Frog Splash she calls TTE: Tribute to Eddie, but Traci quickly rolled out of the way, sending "La Chica Fuega" crashing to the canvas! Traci, with a wicked look in her eyes, ran up behind her and delivered a stiff knee strike to the back of the head! "The Shining Star" lifted Rodriguez up over her own neck by her legs, and planting her with the Reverse Neckbreaker! Traci laughed at her opponent and continued her assault by lifting her up in the Electric Chair and planted her in the Electric Chair Driver! Still having the look of insanity on her face, she picked her up again and delivered a Package Piledriver! She did not even stop there; Traci lifted up Natalia and planted her with a Sit-Out Chickenwing Facebuster! Traci rolled her over on her back and went to the apron before hitting her Springboard 450 Splash! And finally after that, she went for the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here is your winner: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

Jay: What a dominating performance by Traci Star! She has taken her place in the ICW Women's Tournament finals!

Jazz: Give credit to Natalia as well. She put on one heck of a performance and gave "The Shining Star" a run for her money!

Jay: In the end, however, Traci wickedly put out "La Chica Fuega" and looks forward to her becoming the first ICW Women's Champion!

Traci stood over her fallen foe and the blue smoke appeared around the now darkened Battlefield. She raised her arms as a white spotlight shined down on her as she looked into the camera; her wicked smile and amber eyes sending shivers down the arena. "DEATH WILL COME AT NEW BEGINNINGS!" She said as she left the ring and walked into the blue smoke. When it cleared, she was gone.

Jazz: I….I have no words about what just happened.

Jay: I got some: Carson Michaels may want to stay home! SJ took away her greatest weapon: her legs! Without those, Traci Star may break the rest of her body. She looks to take the title to the Stars!

Jazz:...On a much lighter note, it is now time for the Contract Signing and for the debut of the Moxley Madhouse!

The ring was now covered in black with grey cracks all around it. A table with two chairs sat in the middle of the ring and a white sign that said "The Moxley Madhouse" hung from above the ring. For the second time tonight, **Psychosocial (by Slipknot)** plays as a wall of fire erupted from the stage and, once again for the second time tonight, "The Madman of Hell" Furno Moxley walked out wearing his entrance gear, this time wearing a loose tie along with it. He tried to look professional, but couldn't help but snicker somewhat. He entered the ring as the crowd chanted his name several times!

Furno: Oh how I've been waiting for this! WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE WACKIEST, YET MOST DANGEROUS PLACE ON EARTH: WELCOME TO THE MOXLEY MADHOUSE! "Where we make every guest a little more mad!"

The crowd cheered as they began to chant "Moxley Madhouse! Moxley Madhouse!" He chuckled a bit as he continued!

Furno: Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind...I am your host: Furno Moxley! And allow me to introduce my assistant host of The Moxley Madhouse: "The Midnight Princess" NYX ROSEWOOD!

 **Uprising (by Muse)** plays and Nyx walked out with her guitar over her shoulder. She walked down to the ring and entered, giving Furno a hug! She sat atop one of the top turnbuckles and began to strum her guitar as Furno gave a smile and a peaceful sigh as she winks at him.

Furno: Much better….now that we get the field, allow me to introduce my very first guest. He is the creator of the Battlefield and owner of ICW! He gave wrestlers such as myself and Nyx a chance to show off what they can do and an opportunity to be the best in this industry! It is with great pleasure to welcome my boss "TRELL"!

 **Voodoo Child (by Jimmy Hendrix)** plays as "Trell" entered the Battlefield to the thunderous sound of applause and cheers as the crowd pretends to bow at him with Furno & Nxy clapping in the ring. He is wearing a grey shirt with a blue sports coat and black pants & shoes while carrying a folder with him.

Jazz: The man behind all of this! The brains behind the Battlefield! The creator & founder of the International Championship Wrestling: "Trell!"

Jay: Sometimes I don't agree with his decisions, but I would be a liar if I didn't say ICW was his greatest creation and he has given us all something special in just 5 episodes!

Jazz: And here we are, so close to crowning our first class of champions at our very first PPV Event! What a proud moment it is for "Trell"

He takes a moment to look around at his creation and couldn't help but smile! He entered the ring and shooked Furno's hand & gave Nyx a hug. He sat down at the table as the crowd chanted "ICW! ICW! ICW!"

"Trell": Thank you, Furno. And allow me to thank every wrestler in the back & every person here in the Battlefield and those who are reading this! I did not think the Battlefield and ICW as a whole would grow this monumental in a short period of time! _(Breaking the 4th wall FTW!)_ And now here we are, so close to ICW's very first PPV Event: New Beginnings!

Furno: Before we get into business, I was informed that you had a special announcement you would like to make?

"Trell": Yes, I do. Throughout all five episodes, we have seen competitors fighting in four different Championship Tournaments, scratching and clawing and risking their bodies just for an opportunity, a chance, to become champion! Granted, some did not go on to be victorious and a selected few who were were unable to compete due to various reasons. It was one hell of a tournament with surprises and debuts, but here we are now, at the end of those tournaments! For those who need a recap, here are the finalists:  
 _The ICW Tag Team Finals: Team Brutal VS The KNA!_  
 _The ICW International Finals: King Caesar VS CJ Hawk!_  
 _The ICW Women's Finals: Traci Star VS….CARSON MICAELS!_  
(The crowd cheered loudly, for Carson still being able to compete for the championship!)  
 _And last but certainly not least: The ICW Heavyweight Finals between two men who will sign the contract in just a few short minutes!_

"Trell": HOWEVER, before we proceed with that, I want to acknowledge those who were unable to make it to the finals. What about them? Don't they deserve something? Why yes….they do. Because there are so many looking for a shot here in ICW I have decided...to create a FIFTH championship: The ICW DEMOLITION CHAMPIONSHIP!

Jay: ANOTHER TITLE!? HE'S CREATING ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP BELT!?

Jazz: THIS IS BLOCKBUSTER NEWS! THE WRESTLERS HAS ANOTHER BELT TO CONTEND FOR!

The crowd who were not stunned at the announcement cheered loudly and began to chant "Demolition! Demolition! Demolition!"

"Trell": Unlike the past four titles, this one is a bit different: There are NO RULES when this championship is defended! It MUST be defended in the most extreme of conditions: Steel Cage Match, Hardcore Match, Ladder Match, Tables Match, Death Match, TLC Match, Graver Consequences; This is a title that demands the wrestler to have the greatest of will and determination!

"Trell": Now, how will I crown the first ICW Demolition Champion, you're probably asking? Well, I'll tell you: What better way than by having the title live up to its name: A DEMOLITION DERBY of a match! At ICW very first PPV Event: New Beginnings, there will be a Battle Royal, a Demolition Free-For-All, if you will! Who are the competitors? Anybody within the sound of my voice, and not in any of the finals! Sorry, Furno….

Furno's face went from sadistically happy to a bit disappointed as Nyx went to comfort him. "Trell" chuckled for a bit as he continued to speak.

"Trell": The only way to be eliminated is by pinfall or submission in the ring and anywhere around ringside! Other than that, the only way to win is by being the last man standing! Consider this the Last Resort to become an inaugural champion in ICW!

The crowd cheered loudly as the announcers were visibly stunned.

Jay: This….this is game changing! A championship belt that's always defended under extreme conditions!? That's mind-blowing!

Jazz: Hope just came for everyone in that locker room; they get a final opportunity to become an inaugural champion! New Beginnings just got a whole lot bigger!

Furno: Speaking of championships….tonight, your host & my "guest" signs the contract for the ICW Heavyweight Finals to determine the first ever ICW Heavyweight Championship at New Beginnings! Now….it brings me great displeasure to introduce my second guest for "The Moxley Madhouse": he will be the man I will defeat at New Beginnings to become the ICW Heavyweight Champion: Please give a distasteful welcome to Freddy Escobar!

 **POWER (by Kanye West)** plays and Freddy appears on stage with his crown & scepter & wearing a fine tailored suit with a photo of his crown on the back of it. Neon lights shined down as he walked down the entrance ramp with his arrogant smile & pose while the crowd boos at him and chants "Peasant! Peasant!" Freddy looked into the ring and shook his head as he called for some assistance. Several guys came into the ring and got rid of the other chair. They carried a throne-looking lounge chair into the ring as "The Prince" enters the ring and sits down in it.

Freddy:...This is ridiculous! Why am I wasting my time with something as idiotic of a concept as "The Moxley Madhouse?"

Furno: What's the matter, Escobar? Can't take a little madness?

Freddy: Look, I don't have time for…..whatever this is. I'm just ready to sign the contract so I can become ICW Heavyweight Champion.

"Trell" stood up as Furno took his set. Both Freddy and Furno stared at each other as "Trell" opened up the contract and grabbed the microphone.

"Trell": Gentlemen, this is an important day in not just your lives, but in the history of ICW! You two fought tooth & nails to make it to the finals, and now here you both are. I want you to remember this, and that goes to every other competitor that's in the finals as well: The Championships are right there! They are right there in front of you! You can see it...you can smell it...but you can't hold it. Why? Because there is one more person standing in your way.

"Trell": (looking at Escobar) Freddy, the only thing holding you back from actually receiving the Championship you believe you so truly deserve is the man sitting across from you: "The Madman of Hell" FURNO MOXLEY!

"Trell": (looking at Moxley) Furno, you have worked hard to get the recognition you have definitely deserved and the only thing that's standing in your way from being recognized as something you should have been called long ago, a world champion, is the man sitting across from you as well: "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!

"Trell": I congratulate you two on making this far. I congratulate all of our finalists! But now this is your final test: Who has it in them to become champion? It's one thing to say it; it's another to actually fight to make it a true statement. Freddy Escobar & Furno Moxley: The contract is set and awaits your signature!

Freddy scoffs as he grabs the contract firsts. A la Sasha Banks, he pulls out a stamp with his signature on it and stamps it onto the contract before pushing it at Furno. "The Madman of Hell" picked it up and read it before bursting out laughing and signing it. Escobar had a slight confused look on his face as he grabbed the mic.

Freddy: What's so funny, Moxley?!

Furno: Were you so arrogant that they never taught you to read a contract before signing!?

Freddy: What? What are you talking about.

Furno (looks at "Trell"): Can I tell him? ("Trell" shrugs) Sweet! Freddy, it's you and me. Only, you and me. Nobody is allowed to interfere in our match! That means: no New Shield & more importantly no Monarchy!

The crowd cheered loudly as Freddy's blood ran cold as realization sets in for him. "Trell" stood there chuckling to himself as Furno gave him a crazy smile.

Furno: That's right, Escobar! If Monarchy or anyone else interferes in our match like they interfered earlier in the show, they will be fired on the spot! We settle this the way it's suppose to be: BETWEEN YOU AND ME!

Freddy just stared at him before standing up, which made Moxley stand up as well. He looked around the Battlefield before making his way out of the ring.

Freddy: So be it. I will make you bow at my feet all on my own!

Freddy dropped the mic before slowly walking up the ramp! Furno chuckled as he turned towards the crowd.

Furno: Ladies and gentlemen, this has been the Moxley Madhouse! I'm your host Furno Moxley and this has been my assist-

Before he could finish, Freddy ran back into the ring and tried to assault his future opponent with his infamous scepter! However, "The Midnight Princess" jumped down from her spot in the corner and intercepted him by grabbing the weapon out of his hand before Escobar could deliver the blow! Freddy looked at Nyx and slowly made her way towards her. Rosewood responded cracked her guitar against Freddy's head (not breaking it, though) and Furno caught him in his Conflagration! Freddy rolled out of the ring as Furno picked up his customized chair and threw it outside the ring, breaking it! Freddy slowly crawled up the ramp and stared at his opponent, who was laughing!

Furno: Like I was saying, I have been Furno Moxley, this has been my lovely assistant host Nyx Rosewood. This has been the owner of ICW "Trell", and Freddy? (turns toward his opponent) In the finals: I will make sure your Monarchy will BURN, BABY! BURN! This has been The Moxley Madhouse, signing off!

Nyx raised Moxley's arm as he began to laugh while Freddy looked on, seething with anger!

Jay: Furno is going to regret embarrassing Freddy like that! "The Prince" will make sure of it!

Jazz: The contract has been signed and there will be no outside interference! Just these two fighting it out to become the first ever ICW Heavyweight Champion! The next time we come to you will be at ICW's New Beginnings! I'm Jazz Conway….

Jay: I'm Jay Masters!

Jazz: And we will see you in 2017! We'll see you at New Beginnings!

 **Recap:  
** Match 1: Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns)  
Winner: The KNA via pin

Match 2: S.J. Steele VS Carson Michaels  
Winner: Carson Michaels via pin

Match 3: Seth Mercer VS CJ Hawk  
Winner: CJ Hawk via submission

Match 4: Traci Star VS Natalia Rodriguez  
Winner: Traci Star via pin

 **A/N:** **Welp. We made it. Finally (almost) done with the entire tournaments! And now I can look forward to working on my first PPV Event: NEW BEGINNINGS!**

 **So as usual: Favorite, Follow (follow me so you all can be updated with the PPV), and leave a review! I love reading you all's comments & messages! It's what kept me going with this even during the holidays and festivities! Tell me your favorite moment this episode and the announcement of a brand new championship! Also tell me your favorite match in each of the tournaments! I'm curious to know! I will also be posting the full match card sometime this week.**

 **But, it's been a fun ride, and it's only going to get better from here; that, I can assure you! Until next time!**


	9. New Beginnings (Pt 1 of 6)

_A lone spotlight came on, which flashed onto "Trell" sitting in the middle of the ring, legs crossed and giving a small smile. He faced the camera and began to speak._

"...2016 was the Year of the Impossible. Across the globe, the beliefs and common ideals were shattered. Things people dreamed and pondered about came true: DeCaprio winning an Oscar, Golden State losing to Cleveland after a 3-1 lead...only for Chicago to beat Cleveland after a 3-1 deficient themselves and end a century long drought,...Donald Trump elected president…..all these events people would never thought to come true actually happened...and we were there to witness it."

"Even in professional wrestling, the impossible happened: AJ Styles & Shinsuke Nakamura signing to WWE…..Matt Hardy becoming broken and 'deleting' wrestling…..Kenny Omega taking over Bullet Club & adding Adam Cole and 'Cody'...the rise of WCPW…..& Goldberg slaying Brock Lesnar in less than 90 seconds….."

"Even in our federation, it's no different: we witnessed the rise of all sorts of promotions:

Anthony Dre & his Ultimate Wrestling Alliance  
Mr. Alex & his Ultra Cool Wrestling  
Edge and Punk with their International Xtreme Wrestling  
Johnny Roberts & the International Wrestling Organization  
Cameron Dobbs & his Global Wrestling Alliance (R.I.P SSW)  
And plenty more to list out."

"All these events, all these history-making moments, as great as they were, are now behind us. We look towards the new year. A new year full of new adventures, new challenges, new history-making moments that will makes us laugh even harder, scream even louder, cry even more tears…...and at the center of these events is one place, one new promotion that is looking to take 2017 by storm: us. Me, you, the International Championship Wrestling. For you see:

 **Every story has an END! But in life, every end…..is just a NEW BEGINNING!"**

 _The entire arena lights came back up on and the audience began to chant "ICW! ICW! ICW" as Trell stood up and smiled before looking back into the camera._

"...Allow me to welcome you to our NEW BEGINNINGS!"

 _ **Giants (by Banks & Steelz) **__plays as the camera fades and shows the highlights of the past five Battlefield episodes before giving the usual opening as pyro & fireworks goes out and shows the crowd cheering! Then the camera fades to the commentary table._

Jay: WELCOME, LADIES & GENTLEMAN, TO 2017! WELCOME TO ICW'S FIRST EVER PPV EVENT! WELCOME TO ICW's NEW BEGINNINGS!

Jazz: Happy holidays, you lovely people! And thank you for joining us on this special occasion! I'm Jazz Conway-

Jay: And I'm Jay Masters!

Jazz: And BOY do we have a stacked card for you all today! By the end of the night, ICW will have their first ever champions crowned as we conclude the ICW Championship tournaments!

Jay: That's not all: we prepare ourselves for what's surely to be a destructive battle royal for the newly announced ICW Demolition Championship!

Jazz: All of that is coming up, but now we prepare to crown our very first ICW Tag Team Champions!

 **Crystal Mountain (by Death)** plays as Kyle Stevens  & Wolfgang walk out together. They are wearing their usual attires, but the designs were both black & blue this time. Kyle runs back and forth, getting the crowd hyped, as Wolfgang just stood on stage doing the "devil horns" hand sign. They looked at each other before fist bumping and walking down the entrance ramp.

Jazz: These guys...they have been riding a wave of momentum heading into this. They defeated the Nation of Violence & Monarchy's DJ and Dylan to make it to the finals!

Jay: Yeah yeah….they have been lucky as of late. But it's a new year. And their luck is just about to run out!

Jazz: It's more than luck, Jay. They worked hard to get to this point. To these two, this is their last chance to make an impact in their careers.

Kyle stood on the ring apron & hopped over the top rope as Wolfgang rolled under the bottom rope. Kyle climbed to the top rope & raised his arms as Wolfgang stood by his side before doing the "devil horns" hand sign. They climbed down and stood in the middle of the ring and waited for their opponents.

 **Feel Good Inc. (by Gorillaz)** plays as a large spotlight shines down on stage wit Edward Mercury  & Aiden Remington III walking under it; they were wearing their usual attire and the colors being purple, blue, red, and green with the union jack design. Edward walked down the ramp smiling and taunting the booing crowd with his cane as Remington did not acknowledged the crowd at all.

Jay: Now HERE is a tag team that is destined for greatness! "The Antagonist" and "AR3" have showed up and taken the tag team division by storm by defeating American Alpha & Furno's little mutts!

Jazz: The tactics they used to win are very questionable, but they are very talented in the ring.

Jay: They are going to send these old ages back into retirement!

Edward and Aiden climbed to the apron and walked into the ring. The spotlight stayed on them as they posed to the booing crowd. The looked at their opponents standing in the middle of the ring. They looked at each other and turned away, looking at the opposite direction. Kyle smiled and Wolfgang growled as the two teams stood in opposite corners with the lights coming back on.

The referee brought in the brand new tag title belts as the announcer prepared to speak:

 _The following contest is the Finals in the ICW Tag Team Tournament…..and is for the brand new ICW Tag Team Championship!_

All of the lights in the arena went off except for two spotlights shining down on both teams.

" _Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: 'The Antagonist' Edward Mercury & 'AR3' Aiden Remington III, KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Both spotlights shined on The KNA as Edward spread his arms taunting the crowd and Aiden just stood against the corner with the crowd booing both of them.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs, Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

The crowd cheered loudly as Kyle stood on the second turnbuckle and raised his arms as Wolfgang did his "devil horns" hand gesture. The arena lights came back on and the referee grabbed the championships and showed it to the two teams before raising it to the cameras.

Jazz: There they are….this is what the whole tournament is all about.

Jay: One of these two teams will lead the tag team division in ICW and make history!

Jazz: The time for talk is over! They gotta put up or shut up!

Edward & Wolfgang started out for their teams. The bell rings as Edward & Wolfgang circled each other before locking up. After some chain wrestling, Edward brought Wolfgang to the ground before placing a knee on his face and taunting everyone. It didn't last long; Wolfgang grabbed his knee and lifted him up into a knee breaker. Edward stumbled and fell back into his corner as Wolfgang stood there and folded his arms. "The Antagonist" stood up and whispered in his partner's ear before going back into the fray and raising his arm. Wolfgang just looked at it and slowly went to grab it, but, Edward kicked him in the stomach and tried to irish whip to the ropes. Wolfgang, however, reversed it and tossed his opponent into the ropes themselves and, as Edward ran back, gave him a back body drop. Edward crashed hard onto the canvas and rolled out of the ring as Aiden consulted him. Wolfgang went and tagged in Kyle and Kyle came in before running to the ropes and flipping over the ropes! Aiden pushed his partner out of the way and sacrificed himself as Kyle crashed onto him. As Kyle got up, Edward attacked Kyle from behind by shoving him into the ring post. Edward quickly picked him up and rolled him back into the ring and climbed on top of the ring apron. Mercury tried to Slingshot DDT Kyle, but was caught and shoved into his opponent's corner. Edward tried to move, but Kyle dropkicked him back and tagged Wolfgang back in before picking Edward up and body slamming him to the canvas. Wolfgang lifted his partner up vertically before dropping him onto Edward. Kyle rolled out of the ring and Wolfgang covered him.

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Wolfgang picked Edward up and delivered several forearm shots before pushing him to Team Brutal's corner. He kneed him as Kyle tagged in and ran to the middle of the ring. Wolfgang held Edward in place as Stevens ran towards the two. Wolfgang lifted Kyle and tossed him into Edward as Kyle clothesline him upon contact. Kyle then shoved Edward out of the corner and Wolfgang took him down with a mean spinebuster before leaving the ring. Kyle elbowed him on the ground several times before picking him back up and tossing him to the ropes. Edward rebounds as Kyle leaped over him, Edward ducks under and continues to run and Kyle drops down to his stomach. "The Antagonist" hopped over and ran to the other ropes again. Kyle got back up and went for a dropkick, but Edward hung onto the ropes, letting his opponent crash down to the canvas. Mercury went and tagged in Remington and both men picked up Stevens. They each twisted his arms and tossed him straight into their corner with a ton of force, knocking him down. "AR3" picked up Kyle and delivered stiff forearms to the side of his face, knocking him to the ropes. Aiden launched Stevens to the other ropes and as Kyle ran back, Aiden lifted him up into the air and sent him flying back down with a thud following an Alabama Slammer! Aiden tagged in his fellow KNA partner & lifted Kyle onto the second rope, hanging there with his feet on the ropes and AR3 holding him up. Edward smiled arrogantly before Springboarding off the top rope and performing a 450 Splash, sending Kyle onto the mat Before going for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Edward picked up and tossed Kyle into his corner. He looked at Wolfgang and waved before charging and delivering a flying forearm to Stevens as Remington ran and kicked Kyle in the head at the same time, knocking him back down. Edward tagged in Aiden and vertically lifted him in the air. Remington got on one knee and stuck out the other, where Mercury planted Stevens on that knee with a Reverse Suplex! Aiden picked him up and delivered several stiff uppercuts to Kyle, but Kyle tried to fight back by delivering some forearm shots right back. He tossed Aiden to the ropes, but AR3 bounced off the ropes and caught Stevens in a Springboard DDT!. Remington dragged Kyle to his corner and tagged in Edward before applying the Surfboard! Mercury stood on the top rope and looked at Wolfgang, who was seething, before waving and jumping off, performing the Double Foot Stomp onto Kyle! Kyle crashed down to the canvas and Remington rolled out as Edward went for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Edward got up, looking a bit annoyed before running and taking out Wolfgang with a Springboard Dropkick! He talked trash at him before turning his attention to Kyle, who was trying to regain composure. Edward picked Kyle up and delivered a stiff Knife Edge Chop, sending him back down! He tagged in his partner and tossed him into the corner shoulder first. Aiden leaped over him, hooking his legs! But Wolfgang ran back in and broke up the pin! Edward got back into the ring and Wolfgang caught him in a Belly-to Belly Suplex, tossing him straight out of the ring! Aiden tried to take out Wolfgang, but was caught in a Samoan Drop before Kyle slowly got up and ran the ropes, performing a Springboard Moonsault! Kyle quickly got up and slid over the second rope, kicking Edward to the barricade before skinning the cat and Wolfgang ran and dived over the rope onto Edward! Kyle slowly got back into the ring and Springboard off into a Corkscrew Moonsault, landing onto Aiden! Kyle went for a slow cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Both men laid there as Wolfgang and the crowd cheered on Kyle to get back up! Edward, however, recovered and rolled back into the ring, pulling his partner towards the KNA's corner. He picked him Aiden before going to the apron and tagging himself in before going to Kyle and stomping away at him. He picked him up and delivered a Dragon Suplex as Aiden grabbed his waist before lifting him up and Suplexing him into their corner. Edward delivered several knife-edge chops before Aiden tagged himself in and gave some uppercuts until "The Antagonist" tagged himself back in! Edward ran to the middle of the ring and ran back and leaped into the air (with Remington's assist) and coming down with a clothesline, knocking Kyle to the canvas. Edward picked him up and backhanded him before lifting him in a Vertical position! HOWEVER, Kyle countered the hold by landing behind him and planting him with the Killswitch! Once again Kyle was left laying there and the crowd was cheering him again! Aiden went to his partner and dragged him to his corner. This time, Wolfgang went to his partner and pulled him to his corner and both men made the forced tag before the two began to brawl, tossing uppercuts, forearms, knee strikes, and stiff shots at each other! Edward and Kyle slowly got into the ring & began to brawl with each other as well! The referee tried to break them up, but it was going unheard and chaos began to unravel!

Wolfgang gained the upperhand and tossed Aiden into the corner and suplexed Edward out of the ring. Kyle ran up and Wolfgang tossed him into Edward. Kyle slowly got up and ran to the ropes before performing a Suicide Dive into a DDT! Meanwhile, Wolfgang picked Edward up to the top turnbuckle and climbed up as well. He lifted him over his shoulder and was about to go for his partner's Green Bay Plunge, but Mercury elbowed him several times and pushed him off the top rope. Edward jumped down and performed the Canadian Destroyer followed by the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Edward groaned and pounded at the ring in frustration! He tossed Wolfgang into the ring post, shoulder first, before going outside the ring and picking up Aiden, setting him on top of the apron. "The Antagonist" shook him several times to try and wake him until he regained consciousness! Mercury went and attacked Wolfgang, stomping away at him before picking him up and planting him with a Neck Breaker. Edward got up and gave a wicked smile before calling Aiden to get to the top rope. Edward picked up Wolfgang up and hooked him in Wolfgang's own Rear Naked Choke! He laid him across the ring and hooked him as Aiden slowly got up & climbed to the top rope. But before AR3 could do anything, Kyle got up and pushed Aiden to the concrete whereas Wolfgang picked Edward up and caught him in a Stunner to break the hold. Wolfgang picked up Kyle on his shoulder and Kyle performed a Shooting Star Press! Wolfgang went for the pin as Kyle moved out of the way!

 _1...2..BREAKUP!_

Aiden quickly pulled Wolfgang off of his partner before taking him out by shoving him into the ring post! Kyle went to Springboard himself over the top rope, but Remington moved out of the way, making Kyle land on the apron. Aiden grabbed his legs, but Kyle kicked him in the face and Edward got up and speared Kyle off the apron, sending both of them to the outside! Wolfgang slowly got up and climbed to the top rope and dived onto all three men, knocking them back down. Wolfgang picked "The Antagonist" up and tossed him into the ring. He rolled in and picked him up and planted him with a Powerbomb before going for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Wolfgang stood up and caught his breath before getting his arm ready as Edward slowly stood up. Wolfgang went to connect with a Running Lariat, but Edward ducked and hooked Wolfgang before planted him with his London Calling (Lifting Inverted DDT)! Edward looked towards Aiden, who was still trying to regain composure, before shrugging and waited for his opponent in the ring to get up. Wolfgang got on his knees and Edward connected with the Avada Kedavra! Wolfgang collapsed and Edward went for the pin!

 _1...2….BREAKUP!_

Yup, Kyle leaped onto Edward to break up the pin! Aiden ran back in and Kyle tossed him out of the ring! Aiden landed on the apron as Kyle springboarded off the top rope into a Hurricanrana to the outside! Edward recovered and slowly stood up and was visibly angry. He picked Wolfgang back up and hooked his arms, lifting him in the air and was about to go for the Tiger Driver '91! Wolfgang struggled and got his arms free before flipping him over his shoulder. Edward landed on his feet, but Wolfgang ran the ropes and, as soon as "The Antagonist" turned around, hit him with the Running Lariat, turning Edward inside out! Wolfgang crawled and grabbed Mercury before locking him in the Triangle Choke!

Edward was caught and screamed in pain as the fans wanted him to tap! Aiden tried to run in and break up the pin, but Kyle grabbed his feet, making him unable to move! Just before Edward could tap, AR3 kicked Kyle off of him and ran in, breaking up the pin! Remington pulled his partner towards him and The KNA's corner before tagging himself in! He whaled away at Wolfgang before whipping him into the corner of Team Brutal. Kyle faked a pin and hoped over the rope, running towards the KNA, and ended up getting caught in the Kingdom Come! Aiden tried to go for the pin, but the referee said that Kyle was not the legal man! Edward argued with him while Aiden stood back a bit confused, until he was locked in the Rear Naked Choke by Wolfgang! Edward turned around and saw what was happening, but was taken out by a Springboard Missile Dropkick by a beaten Kyle! Wolfgang hooked AR3 and laid across the ring and Kyle, with the last bit of energy, climbed to the top rope and performed the 450 Splash onto both men! Kyle rolled out as Wolfgang let go and went for the painful cover!

 _1...2...3!_

 _"Here's your winners…..AND NEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW ICW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS: Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: THEY DID IT! THEY FINALLY DID IT! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME: WOLFGANG AND KYLE STEVENS ARE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!

Jay: Don't take anything away from The KNA; their tag teaming fundamentals gave them their greatest challenge to date. The new age is bright with them leading the charge. With that said, I give all the credit to Team Brutal for making history. They are ICW's inaugural tag team champions and the faces of the Tag Team Division here in ICW. Enjoy this moment, boys!

The crowd exploded with cheers and applauses as Wolfgang and Kyle struggled to stand up. They immediately hugged each other as the "Trell" entered the ring and awarded both men the brand new tag team titles. The KNA slowly recovered shook his head and slowly walked to the back as "Trell" placed the titles around Team Brutal's waist before and raising their arms. They hugged their employer before going around and high fiving the cheering crowd as they made their way to the back.

Jazz: The tag team division has been one of my favorite things about ICW! They are shaping up to be the best division in any promotions!

Jay: It's only the first match and already things have escalated out of control! That was one of the wildest tag matches I have ever seen. How fitting it would be considering the whole Tag Tournament was chaotic! But the dust cleared and Team Brutal have came out with the titles. Let's see how long they'll be able to hold onto them.

Jazz: I have confidence they'll defend them with pride and honor. Up next, it's the rematch between Seth "Sid" Mercer and "The Mexican Lone Wolf" Matt Lopez!


	10. New Beginnings (Pt 2 of 6)

**Groundhogs Day (by Eminem)** plays and Seth walked out, wearing his usual attire. He is also wearing a new t-shirt that features him dabbing. He looked around the arena, giving a sly smile.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Little Rock, Arkansas, standing in at 6'3 and weighing in at 210 lbs: SETH 'Sid' MERCER!"_

The crowd gives a lukewarm reaction, some slowly clapping while others just straight out boos him. "Sid" pays them no mind and he slowly down the ramp, high fiving several members of the front row.

Jazz: This rematch stems from the International Tournament, where Seth defeated his opponent through "underhanded" means.

Jay: Are you still going on about that?! Look Conway, there's no reason that this match should even take place! Seth beat him fair and square.

Jazz: Coming from someone who condones interferences as a common practice, I'm not surprised…..

Seth climbed up to the ring apron and went to the top rope. He slowly raised his arm before dabbing and backflipping off the top rope, landing on his feet. He paced around the ring as he waited for his opponent to appear.

The lights goes off and a wolf's howl is heard throughout the arena. Ten seconds later, **Heathens (by Twenty-One Pilots)** plays and a lone spotlight falls onto a kneeling man covered in the skin of a wolf.

" _And his opponent, from Tijuana Mexico, standing at 5'9" and weighing in at 194 lbs: 'The Mexican Lone Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jay: Matt has issues. He just can't accept the fact that he lost! Now here he is trying to embarrass Seth in the very first PPV Event!

Jazz: WHAT!? Are you dense? Matt has every right to ask for this rematch! He wanted a fairer shot and Seth was smart enough to give him the match!

Jay: Seth already has the advantage of getting 1-UP on Mr. Lopez here! Mercer can easily do it again.

The crowd cheers as Matt stood up and took his wolf skin off. He walks straight to the ring and climbed to the top turnbuckle before removing his hood & howling loudly. He jumped down and took off his hoodie while eyeing his opponent who was just pacing still.

Jazz: The hunt for the victory is on for these men! Who will gain bragging rights as the superior competitor? We're about to find out now!

The bell rings and Matt immediately goes after Seth, trying to take him off his feet. Mercer worked to keep his balance and quickly grabbed the ropes, forcing the ref to move Lopez off of him. While the ref worked on that, Seth quickly caught him with a forearm shot to the skull, dazing him. "Sid" tried to run up on his opponent, but "The Mexican Lone Wolf" quickly took him down and whaled away at Seth, who tried to cover up but to no avail. Matt swiftly switched to a Crossface and Seth adjusted his body to reach the ropes. Matt quickly let go and rolled Seth up into an armbar. Seth was withering in pain, but picked up his smaller opponent with his arm. Matt let go of the hold and arm dragged "Sid", which made him roll outside of the ring. He tried to catch his breath, but Matt ran the ropes and performed a Suicide Dive, taking out Seth! After "The Mexican Lone Wolf" picked him up and rolled him back into the ring, Matt climbed to the apron and performed a Springboard 450 Splash & went for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Matt picks him up and began to whale away at him with kicks to the stomach and shots to the face. He then tossed him to the ropes, but Seth reversed the toss and threw Matt to the ropes instead. Matt rebounded and Seth Back Body Dropped him, but Matt landed on his feet and, when Mercer turned around, kicked Seth in the stomach, ran the ropes, and took him down with a Hurricanrana. Seth slowly got up and Matt springboarded off the ropes, but got caught and was tossed via a belly-to-belly suplex knocking him down. Seth proceeded to stomp away at Matt before deadlifting the shorter man and planting him with a Sit-Down Facebuster and going for the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Seth picked him up vertically and took him down with a Falcon's Arrow. He got back up and tossed Lopez out of the ring. "Sid" took his time to breathe and proceeded to DAB for the crowd, which was met with lukewarm reactions. He rolled out of the ring and picked up Matt before lifting him for a powerbomb. Matt quickly grabbed the ropes and broke free before backflipping off the apron and performing a Stylin' DDT! "The Mexican Lone Wolf" stood up and howls into the arena along with the fans. He picked up Mercer, but Seth shoved him into the ring apron before tossing him into the ring post, knocking him over. Seth took a little bit of time to catch his breath before picking him back up and rolling Lopez back into the ring. He climbed to the top rope and, as Matt slowly stood up, took him down with an Axe Handle. Seth kneed him in the spine several times before hooking his arms and, while deadlifting him, taking him down with a Tiger Suplex into the pin!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

"Sid" picked him up and tossed him into the corner with a lot of force, knocking him down. Seth picked him up and put him against the corner before spearing at his gut. He lifted Matt onto the top turnbuckle and climbed up as well. Seth began to clubber away, but Matt fought back, eventually stunning Mercer and taking him down with a Top Rope Rolling Powerbomb, knocking both men down. The referee began to count as both men slowly moved. They made it back to their feet before trading blows. "The Mexican Lone Wolf" gained an upper hand by beating him towards the ropes, and began to Irish Whip Seth. However, Seth reversed it and tossed Matt to the ropes & Lopez performed a Handspring Back Elbow. Seth got back up and Matt gave him several kicks to the legs followed by a Step-Up Enziguri, knocking Seth to his knees. Matt followed up with his Shining Wizard to "Sid" and went for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Matt was taken aback for a little bit, but quickly got a grip and went to the ring apron. Seth slowly got up and Matt springboard off the rope, but ate a wicked Spinebuster from his opponent! Mercer chuckled and climbed to the top rope before dabbing and going for the Swanton Bomb. He connected and went for the pin! As the referee counted, Matt put his foot on the ropes and this time, the ref saw this and stopped the count. Seth shook his head and pulled Matt away from the ropes before turning him and locking in the Billy Goat's Curse! Matt was withering in pain, but managed to stand on his hand. As Seth pulled, Matt rolled his upper body behind his opponent and reversed it into his Achilles Pain! Stuck in the middle of the ring, Seth tried to fight out, but Matt kept the hold no matter what, and eventually made Seth tap out!

" _Here's your winner: 'The Mexican Lone Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: And Matt Lopez just came out with the victory! And it was fair and square!

Jay: Whoopty-freakin-doo! Matt wins! Don't he feels satisfied now? Seth still beat him in their first encounter.

Jazz: Even though it was by faulty refereeing, but now the ref learned from his mistakes and made the right call.

Matt stood up and the referee raised his arm in victory. Seth stood up and was slowly limping out of the ring, but stopped and turned Matt around. The two stood face to face until Seth slowly backed off and limped to the back, leaving Matt in the ring watching him.

Jay: You can just feel the frustration coming from Seth.

Jazz: That's his own fault. He lost fair and square. At least he showed some sportsmanship and just accepted his defeat.

Jay: I have the feeling we haven't seen the last of these two squaring-off…..Coming up, Brooklyn's Finest & Monarchy's enforcer will put an end to the Way of the Hawk!

Jazz:...What he means is CJ Hawk & King Caesar will go one-on-one for the International Championship.


	11. New Beginnings (Pt 3 of 6)

A loud lion's roar was heard throughout the arena as **Hail Mary (by Tupac)** plays and Caesar walks out. He was wearing a large crown along with his usual attire. He stopped and looked around a bit before marching down to the ring. He stepped over the top rope and walked around the ring. He then stopped at a corner.

Jay: Look at him, Jazz. Brooklyn's finest has just made his presence known. Can you feel it?

Jazz: I'll admit it: his presence is captivating. However, it'll take more than that to win the championship

Jay: Oh trust me, he has everything it takes to win any championship! And he'll prove it coming up.

All of the arena lights went out as **Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** began to play. The lone white spotlight fell upon a crouching CJ and after 15 seconds, he stood up  & raised his arms. He showed that he was wearing black and grey wings on his arms and pointed to the crowd yelling "BANG!" After that, the lights lit up blue & white as he made his way to the ring.

Jazz: Now here's a man who has everything to prove this year!

Jay: I'm not gonna say you're wrong-

Jazz: Yes you are.

Jay:...But there's no way birdbrains is going to dethrone a man such as King Caesar. He's a bird ready to be feasted on by a King!

He stood there and watched Caesar, who stared back intensely. CJ rolled under the bottom rope as he spins around three times, faces the camera, points to the camera, and yells "BANG!" one last time. At the last "BANG!" the lights turn normal. He took off his wings and sat at the corner and and looks into the sky. The referee grabbed the brand new championship as the announcer enters the ring and speaks.

" _The following contest is the Finals in the ICW International Tournament…...and is for the brand new ICW International Championship!"_

All of the lights in the arena went off except for two spotlights shining down on CJ & Caesar.

" _Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, standing at 6'11" and weighing in at 285 lbs: "Brooklyn's Finest" KING CAESAR!"_

He raised his arms as the spotlights shined on him, with mixed reactions from the crowd.

" _And his opponent, representing the Way of the Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois, standing at 6'4" & weighing in at 228 lbs: CJ HAWK!"_

The crowd chanted CJ's name as the spotlight shined onto him, who did not move a muscle. The arena lights came back on and the referee grabbed the championship before showing it to both competitors & the camera.

Jay: Caesar came in as a replacement and dominated Will Ralston to get here. CJ defeated E-Baum & Seth Mercer to advance as well. Now these two stand from each other and the title.

Jazz: This is the finals and that championship is all that matters. These two know it and will lay it all out to win it!

CJ stood up and got himself ready as King Caesar just stood in his corner. The bell rings and the two men circled each other. King Caesar went after him, but CJ slid under him to the opposite side of the ring. The two men just stared at each other as they circled again. Caesar closed in on his opponent by backing him into a corner, but again, CJ slid away and gave a stiff kick to his leg before backing off. "Brooklyn's Finest" shrugged it off and took a deep breath. CJ signaled Caesar to come after him, which he did. When King Caesar charged this time, CJ performed a Drop Toehold to trip him up as he fell onto the second turnbuckle head first. CJ stood up and kicked away at his back and legs until his opponent shoved him across the ring. CJ stood up and ran back, but with surprising speed, "Brooklyn's Finest" shot up and gave him a devastating spear! CJ winced in pain as he was holding his waist. Caesar stood up and easily lifted CJ in the air and tossed him across the ring! CJ laid there and the referee had to check on him. Caesar stood there with his arms folded while CJ fought to try to stand up. The referee continued the match and "Brooklyn's Finest" went on the assault! He clobbered away with forearms and fists to the back before lifting him up and body slamming CJ with authority following a Running Senton and the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

King Caesar shook his head from CJ's resilience. He picked him up and tried to perform a Fallaway Slam, but CJ fought out and stomped at the back of his knee, sending him down to one knee. CJ stood up and Superkicked him in the side of the face, then did it again, and again until he performed a Step-Up Enziguri, knocking him over. He tried to go for the cover, but "Brooklyn's Finest" launched him away and out of the ring before the referee could even count. Caesar stood up and rubbed his head before slowly making his way to the outside. When he got there, he picked up CJ and slammed him across the ring post over and over. CJ collapsed and Caesar rolled back into the ring. The referee was on the count of four when CJ could even move. By the count of nine, he manage to roll back into the ring. King Caesar rubbed his head and just watched as his opponent tried to stand; when he stood up, King charged at him, trucking him to the ground. He picked him up and performed a running powerbomb on the corner! CJ collapsed and "Brooklyn's finest" dragged him to the center of the ring and went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Caesar was besides himself! His patience was running thin and he stood up and went to the corner. CJ slowly stood up and Caesar charged after him. However, he performed a Drop Toehold, taking him down again. CJ climbed to the second turnbuckle and, as Caesar got to his knees, Drop Kicked his opponent to the ground. CJ climbed to the top turnbuckle and connected with his Flying Neckbreaker and the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

CJ got up and started kneeing him several times in the ribs before grabbing his leg and performed the Leg Breaker. He grabbed his leg and performed the Ankle Lock, but Caesar crawled to the ropes & quickly grabbed it. CJ let go and ran the ropes before rebounding and connecting with a Basement Dropkick, knocking him out of the ring. CJ, with a burst of energy, leaped over the top rope and performing a Flying Forearm, knocking him to the barricade. He ran back into & across the ring and performed another Springboard Flying Forearm! Caesar was still on his feet, and CJ ran back into the ring & ran the ropes. This time, Caesar ran back into the ring and went for a Big Boot. CJ slid underneath his larger opponent and stomped at the back of his knee again, sending him back down. CJ springboard off the ropes, but Caesar caught him this time and, after slowly standing up, connected with his Roaring Elbow! King Caesar picked up his lump opponent and planted him with his Lion Bomb and the cover!

 _1...2….KICKOUT!?_

The crowd exploded as King Caesar sat there stunned and confused at CJ kicking out. He slowly stood up and leaned against the corner thinking to himself as CJ tried to get up. He got ready and charged at CJ, who took him down with a Drop Toehold before grabbing his legs and locking in his Twisted Claw! The crowd chanted "Tap! Tap! Tap!" as Caesar withered in pain! He used his core strength to pull himself to the ropes with ease. CJ held on for a couple more seconds until letting go. Caesar grabbed his leg as CJ climbed to the top rope, waiting for his larger opponent to get up, and when he did, dived off the ropes. "Brooklyn's Finest", however, caught him and midair and carried him over his shoulder. CJ broke free and, in a shocking display of strength, lifted King Caesar on HIS shoulder! The fans came alive as Caesar as awestruck and CJ connected with the GTS! Caesar collapsed and CJ slowly went to the top rope! The crowd cheered him on as he stood there, eyeing his larger opponent lying on the canvas before performing his Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press)! He connected and crawled to make the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner...and the NEEEWWWWWW ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: HE DID IT! CJ TOPPLED "Brooklyn's Finest" AND HAS WON THE ICW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP!

Jay: WHAT!? NO NO NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

Jazz: Well like you told me, Jay: "Learn to love it" because it's happening right in front of us! CJ defeated King Caesar and ICW's new International Champion!

The crowd cheered for CJ, who just laid there. The referee helped him to his feet and raised his arm before handing him the brand new championship. CJ raised the belt as the fans sung his theme song. He did the signature pose as Caesar got up and got in CJ's face. He stared at him before nodding and limping out of the ring and to the back, leaving CJ to celebrate with the fans.

Jazz: Was that….a sign of respect from King Caesar? This is a new year cause that's a rare behavior!

Jay: There's no way….there's no way…..

Jazz: If you're like this, just imagine how Monarchy feels about not capturing the gold! The Way of the Hawk is surely primed and ready to take over 2017! Congratulations to CJ Hawk! Coming up: the Women takes center stage as Carson Michaels & Traci Star battle for the ICW Women's Championship!


	12. New Beginnings (Pt 4 of 6)

The lights in the arena went out as blue smoke filled the arena. **The Truth Behind the Rose (by Within Temptation)** plays and Traci slowly walked out, chuckling to herself as she lets her cape flow. She was taunting the crowd as she walked down the entrance ramp. She slowly entered and stood in the middle of the ring looking into the camera smiling wickedly.

Jay: This lady….she is ready to murder a woman. She trucked through Nikki Gage & dominated Natalia Rodriguez!

Jazz: I actually agree, she is frightening. I wouldn't be surprise if she just dominated this match…However, if anybody can defeat her, it's her opponent!

Jay: In her condition? Carson would be lucky enough to walk out of this intact…..

 **Still Swingin (by Papa Roach)** plays and the screen lights up with HEARTBREAK CHICK before it shatters and shows a compilation of Carson doing various moves. The HBC limped out to the ring wearing a cast on her leg. She removed her hood and looked around the arena as she slowly limped to the ring, wincing each time she moved her bad leg. She made it to ringside and stared at Traci, who smiled at her. Carson rolled underneath the ring and used the ropes to stand back up. She decided not to do her pose and stood in the corner.

Jay: Look at Carson! She's nowhere near capable of competing here, especially against someone as dangerous as "The Shining Star"

Jazz: Look, Carson defeated Katie Striker & SJ Steele to make it here tonight! There was no way she was going to miss out on this moment! Not even a bad leg would stop her!

Jay: Carson isn't ready physically or mentally! She's gonna have parts of her mind on the beautiful woman who took out her greatest weapon!

Jazz: SJ Steele is going to get what's coming. But Carson is primed and ready to become ICW Women's Champion!

As the referee grabbed the brand new championship title, the lights went out as two spotlights shined down on each competitor.

" _The following contest is the Finals in the ICW Women's Tournament….and is for the brand new ICW Women's Championship! Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

Traci kept smiling as the spotlights shined down onto her. Her smile made the announcer and the referee shudder a bit.

" _And her opponent, from San Antonio, Texas: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

The spotlights shined onto The HBC who just raised her arm and favored her bad leg. She kept a motivated and serious face despite the pain she was going through. The referee showed off the Women's Championship to the camera.

Jay: This is going to be Michaels's biggest uphill battle in her life. Somebody is leaving with the new championship

The bell rings and Traci slowly moved to the middle of the ring. Carson limped slowly, standing near the ropes. Traci and Carson tried to lock up, but Star kicked her in the leg, causing Carson to collapse. She laughed and placed her foot onto her opponent's bad leg, slowly adding pressure. After a while, "The Shining Star" stomped at her foot, causing Carson to cry out in pain. The referee moved Traci out of the way and checked on Michaels. She slowly rose up from the corner and Star ran at her, clotheslining HBC against the corner. She tossed Carson against the middle of the ring and leaned against the corner, laughing. She turned towards her opponent, who tried to stand up, and took her to the canvas with a Running Bulldog. Traci stood up and ran to the ropes and connected with a Springboard Moonsault! She picked her injured opponent up and just tossed her out of the ring. Traci rolled out of the ring and forced Carson up before trying to toss her to the ring post. Carson, however, reversed it and tossed Traci into the ring post, buying herself some time. She limped over to Traci and picked her up before tossing her back into the ring and HBC climbed to the top turnbuckle. As Traci stood up, Carson performed a Flying Crossbody and connected! She favored her leg as she crawled to make the pin!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Carson took a long time trying to get herself together as Traci recovered quickly. Traci grabbed Carson, but HBC delivered some Knife-Edge Chops to her opponent before tossing her to the ropes. Traci rebounded and delivered a Chop Block, knocking Michaels off her feet and slamming down to the ground. Carson yelled in pain as Traci rose up and stomped away at Carson's leg. She quickly took her brace off and injured it more with a Leg Breaker! The referee tried to check on Carson, but she moved him out of the way and tried to go after Traci. She, however, floored her with a Roundhouse Kick, knocking her straight down. She then performed a Standing Moonsault and went for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

"The Shining Star" chuckled and dragged Carson near the corner by her hair. She climbed up and performed a Double Foot Stomp onto Carson! Traci then shoved her out of the ring! As Carson slowly limped up, Traci ran the ropes and performed a Suicide Dive, knocking Carson over the announce table! As Jazz & Jay moved out of the way, Traci grabbed Carson and placed her on top of the announce table and beat her on the table several times before leaving her there and rolling back into the ring. As the referee counted, HBC tried to slowly fell off the table and, at the count of 8, rolled back into the ring. Traci laughed at Carson trying to stand and delivered several forearm shots. She shoved Carson into the corner and proceeded to beat her several times. When Traci ran to the other side and ran back, Carson lifted Traci over her & "The Shining Star" landed on the ring apron. Traci shoved Carson back and went for a Springboard Assault, but HBC caught her into a Spinebuster followed by the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Carson grabbed her leg from adding pressure on it. Traci slowly stood up and Carson took her down with a Back Bodydrop! She climbed to the top rope and connected with her Flying Elbow Drop onto Star! Carson laid there as the crowd cheered her on. Used the ropes to help her stand on the corner and waited for her opponent to rise up. When Traci stood, Carson went for the Sweet Chin Music! But, she collapsed on her bad leg and Traci gave Carson her own regular Superkick, knocking Carson out. She picked HBC back up and lifted her in the air Vertically for thirty seconds. Traci planted her with a Vertical Suplex once, kept Michaels hooked and did it again, and lifted her for the third time! This time "The Shining Star" planted her opponent with a Falcon's Arrow! Traci stood up and ran the ropes before coming back and hitting her Somersault Senton, knocking all of the wind out of Carson! She slowly stood back up and laughed while going to the ring apron. Traci yelled "DEATH HAS ARRIVED!" before bouncing off the top rope and connecting with her Springboard 450 Splash followed by the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner and NEWWWW ICW Women's Champion: "The Shining Star" TRACI STAR!"_

Jazz: That...that whole match was just…..

Jay: Admit it, this match was pretty much a one-sided event! Traci dominated Carson and just toyed with her throughout the whole time! Carson had no chance to even win this!

Jazz: Traci is now virtually unstoppable….she's the new Women's Champion….

The crowd was absolutely stunned as the referee grabbed the title and slowly approached Traci with it. She gave her wicked smile as she raised the championship. The arena lights went dark as blue smoke filled the ring. She looked dead at the camera with the title and yelled out "DEATH COMES TO EVERYONE!" before disappearing into the smoke. The smoke cleared and the lights came back on as the referee tried to help Carson up. All of a sudden **Can't Stop Me (by Alan Gold)** plays as SJ Steele walked out slowly clapping. She was wearing her casual attire: a blue, purple, and white buttoned shirt, black blazer, purple pants, and black converse.

Jazz: Just when things could not get any worse, here comes the woman who made Carson this way….

Jay: What? She's obviously coming out to congrats Carson on her efforts tonight.

Jazz: You and I both know that's a damn lie! She's here to finish what she started!

"The Realist" entered the ring and leaned against the corner clapping at Carson. However, the claps slowed as SJ had a devious smirk on her face and proceeded to stomp her foot on the canvas, waiting for The HBC to rise up. Michaels slowly but surely did and, when she turned around, ate a Sweet Chin Music from SJ, knocking her completely out! Carson laid there as SJ taunted her by saying she makes a superior Michaels then her or her father! SJ was about to walk away, but stopped and grabbed Carson's cast and beat her with it several times before picking Michaels up again, and planting her with the Head of Steele. The referee moved SJ away and checked on Carson while "The Realist" went to the back, smirking the whole way there.

Jazz: That was just a sickening display. SJ just poured salt on Carson's wounds and disrespected the Michaels family name. Does she have any honor in her!?

Jay: Like Carson made her little speech before New Beginnings, SJ responded to her threats and has put HBC, and most likely Traci Star, on notice. But the fact remains: Traci Star is our new ICW Women's Champion!

Jazz: Disgusting….. thank goodness it won't be for long because it's going to be destructive real soon! Why, you ask? Because up next is the Demolition Derby Free-For-All for the brand new ICW Demolition Championship!


	13. New Beginnings (Pt 5 of 6)

The lights went out and a spotlight shined onto a championship belt that replicated the CZW Heavyweight Championship with the ICW logo on it that sat in the ring while random weapons and objects surrounded the ring side area.

" _The following contest is a Demolition Derby Free-For-All….and is for the brand new ICW Demolition Championship! In this match, two competitors will begin in the ring. Every 60 seconds, another competitor will enter as well. The only way to be eliminated is by pinfalls or submissions and they can occur anywhere in the ring or around ringside! There are no disqualifications & no count outs. Anything goes! This will continue until all fifteen wrestlers have entered the match. The last one remaining will become the brand new ICW Demolition Champion!"_

Jay: This is going to get ugly…...

Jazz: This is these wrestlers final chance to become an ICW Champion! Everyone is going to tear each other apart!

 **Prehistoric Dog (by Red Fang)** plays  & Ray Cobra walks out, gawking the booing crowd and began to show off! He looked around ringside and grabbed some chairs and tossing it into the ring. He tossed his glasses into the crowd and then paced around the ring, waiting for his opponent to show up. **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (by Fall Out Boy)** plays and the crowd cheered when "The Renegade Juggernaut" Raptor Reigns walked through the crowd high-fiving the the fans. He moved over the barricade and climbed to the top turnbuckle, raising his arms and staring at Ray. The bell rings and the two began to brawl!

Raptor tossed Cobra around the ring and grabbed a steel chair. He smashed it against Ray's back several times. He picked him up and Suplexed him straight to the other side of the ring. Cobra stood up and Reigns clothesline him over the top rope to the outside floor. Ray crawled away and Raptor grabbed a kendo stick and proceed to beat Cobra severely with the stick. He picks him back up and tosses him through several weapons over the table. The clock ends and **The Resistance (by Skillet)** plays. Raptor grabs Cobra  & Cobra whacks Reigns against the head with a baseball bat as "The Avenger" Will Ralston runs down the entrance ramp. He hops onto the guard rails and runs on it towards Ray and connected with a Flying Cannonball onto him! Will grabs a trash can and beat Cobra with it before turning to Raptor and beating him with it! He picks up Raptor and tosses him back into the ring before turning his attention to Cobra, who poked him in the eyes! "The Avenger was stunned as connected with a stiff uppercut and followed up with a Neckbreaker to the concrete! He rolls him back into the ring and stood on the ring apron. However, "The Renegade Juggernaut" ran up and delivered a Rush Claw onto Ray, who fell back and crashed through a table with several weapons on it. The clock ends & **Demons (by Imagine Dragon)** plays and E-Baum slowly walks down from the stage.

E-Baum climbed to the ring apron and Raptor tried to run at him. He was caught and shoved across the ring. E-Baum entered the ring and Raptor ran back up and went after E-Baum. He, however, tossed him out of the ring. Will recovered and went after the taller opponent with kicks to the legs. E-Baum swatted Will away and grabbed a steel chair that was in the ring. When Ralston ran back, the larger opponent swung and made contact with Ralston and the chair. Raptor rolled back in, and proceeded to come back with punches and kicks to the gut of E-Baum. Ray rolled back in, but ate a stiff Uppercut! E-Baum fought back, but Will stepped up to the ring apron and performed a Springboard Knee Strike to E-Baum and Reigns followed up with a Superman Punch! Will & Raptor circled each other as the clock ends & **Starboy (by The Weekend)** plays. "The Astonishing One" DJ Kingston heads down the ramp. Raptor rolled out of the ring and brawls with the Monarchy member. While Ralston watched them, E-Baum  & Ray Cobra attacked the Scottish wrestler from behind. The two took turns and stomped away as Raptor tossed DJ at the steel steps, but Kingston landed on top of the steps and performed a Hurricanrana onto Raptor, sending him into a ladder that was leaning against the barricade. Ray grabbed another chair as E-Baum lifted Ralston and Powerbomb him onto the chair in the ring. The clock ends & **Catatonic (by Dale Oliver)** plays s Michael Chaos quickly ran down the ramp.

The Nation of Violence member trucked through DJ, knocking him straight down. He went after Raptor and picked him up before powerbombing him on the ring apron. In the ring, E-Baum placed Ralston's head on the chair. Ray tossed the second chair to E-Baum and nods at him, smiling. Ray rolled back into the ring and held Ralston down by his arms. E-Baum went for the Con-Chair-To, but Ralston pulled Cobra's arms and Ray ended up getting sandwiched between the chairs. The clock ends and **Help Is On the Way (by Rise Against)** plays. While Michael Chaos ran into the ring and assaulted E-Baum, "The Man of a Million Moves" Dan Riley slowly walks down the ramp. He looked around the ringside area and stepped over the fallen DJ  & Raptor before sitting at the announce table. DJ & Raptor recovered and continued to brawl with each other with kicks and uppercuts. The clock ends & **Smells Like Teen Spirit (by Nirvana)** plays  & "The Rabid Street Dog" came out with a cart full of more weapons, including his Barb Wired Baseball Bat."

Dylan quickly grabbed his signature weapon and went after Raptor Reigns. He proceeded to beat him repeatedly with the bat & helped his fellow Monarchy tag partner to his feet. They picked him up and tossed him into the announce table. Dylan ran into the ring and whacked everybody with his weapon! He took out Michael Chaos with a shot to the gut & low blowed E-Baum with it. He swung at Ralston's head and hit a home run, busting Will's head open. The clock ends & **Dangertits** **(by Brendon Small)** plays and a brand new wrestler walks out. _He was wearing a white pair of wrestling trunks and knee braces. His feet and hands wrapped up, he has elbow pads with 'DR' on the elbows. He is wearing a gold coloured mask with light gold stripped down the middle with the mask only covers the front of his face and has a gap for his mouth._ The two announcers mentioned that his name was Dr. Wrestling Jr. who was jogging to the ring. He slid in and ducked an attack from Dylan before launching himself at the other Monarchy member, knocking him into some objects. Dylan was stunned, but was suddenly attacked by a recovered Raptor Reigns recovered and went after "The Rabid Street Dog" knocking both of them out of the ring. E-Baum slowly got up and went after Riley and tossed him with an Exploder Suplex! Ray slowly got up and the two teamed up against Michael Chaos by delivering a Double Suplex. However, Michael landed on his feet and hit a Double Neckbreaker onto both men. The clock ends and **The Lights (by Disturbed)** plays.

"The Magician of Havoc" Ajax walks down from the crowd. He stood on the barricade and ran on it all the way to DJ Kingston before hitting a Spinning DDT! Raptor picked up Dylan and tossed him into the ringside area. Ajax and Raptor grabbed a ladder & sets it up near the announce table. He grabs the Monarchy members & lays him across the announce table. Ajax climbed the ladder and performed a Phoenix Splash onto Monarchy! In the ring E-Baum slowly got up and picked Will back up. Will, however, caught E-Baum with a Stunner! He was dazed & Dr. Wrestling went onto the ring apron before springboarding into An Apple a Day (High Knee to the face), knocking the taller man down and went for the cover!

 _1….2….3! E-BAUM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

E-Baum rolled out of the ring and leaned against the barricade. Realization set in for E-Baum and he began to throw a fit, tossing objects and weapons all across the ringside area before moving to the back. Meanwhile, Raptor moved Ajax & went to cover DJ & Dylan, who both kicked out. They slowly crawled and tried to stand up, but Reigns gave both of them a clothesline. In the ring, Michael Chaos stood up and went after Dr. Wrestling. Ralston tried to attack Chaos, but Ray Cobra stopped him and started to brawl with "The Scottish Avenger." The clock ends & **Wolf In Sheep's Clothing (by Set it Off)** plays. "Mr. NC-17" Chris Wolf slowly walks out and walks past everyone and hunts for "The Man of a Million Moves." Dan moved from the announce table and backed away from Chris. Unfortunately, he bumped into Raptor, who shoves him into Mr. NC-17 and ate an Enziguri. In the ring, Ray whipped Will into the ropes and took him down with a Dropkick  & Michael Chaos planted Dr. Wrestling with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Chris Wolf picked Riley up and went for a Suplex, but Dan fought out and ran away from Chris. The clock goes off & **Bombtrack (by Rage Against the Machine)** plays and Rick "R-Dub" Washington walked ran out! He ran into Dan Riley and connected with his "GET REKT!" He then slid into the ring and immediately went for another "GET REKT" and took out Ray! He went for another one and hit Will Ralston along with Michael Chaos. He even slid underneath the ring and went for it onto Ajax. However, Ajax leaped over his back and Raptor connected with for his own Spear! Immediately after, DJ  & Dylan assaulted Raptor & tossed him into the ladder! The clock ends & **Heathens (by 21 Pilots)** plays  & Matt Lopez slowly walked down the entrance. He went to ringside and went after Riley. However, he was stopped by Chris Wolf and they went face-to-face. They both lifted Riley up and Double Suplex him through a table. As they looked on, Matt went after Chris and they immediately brawled! The clock ends & **Superhuman (by CFO$)** plays and "The Savage Maniac" Phil Vandal slowly made his way down the ring.

Vandal entered the ring and immediately tossed every opponent in the ring around. He picks up his fellow Nation of Violence partner and the two goes on a rampage! They gave Dr. Wrestling a double chokeslam onto multiple steel chairs. When Ray Cobra stood up, the Nation of Violence went for the Bloody Sunday, knocking him out clean! Ajax & Raptor, meanwhile, tried to go for the Nation, but the two Monarchy members pulled Raptor down. Ajax saw this, but Phil grabbed Ajax and tossed him into the ring. Phil set Ajax up while Chaos climbed to the top rope and connected with their Savage Ending followed by the pin!

 _1...2...3! AJAX HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

Raptor fought against both Monarchy members, but they easily took "The Renegade Juggernaut" down. Dylan lifted Raptor in the Electric Chair position and DJ went to the top rope. Before they could go for their Guillotine, Phil grabs DJ and Raptor fought out of Dylan's hold and shoves him into the ring post into some more weapons! The Nation of Violence planted "The Astonishing One" with a Savage Ending as well and went for the pin!

 _1...2….3! DJ KINGSTON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

The clock ends and **Groundhogs Day (by Eminem)** plays and Seth "Sid" Mercer slowly made his way down the ring and went after Rick Washington. Chris was busy battling Matt, but Dan came through and took out both men! He picked up Wolf and rolled him back into the ring, at the feet of the Nation of Violence! Raptor took down Dylan with a Samoan Drop onto a trash can! Mercer tossed Washington into the barricade, but when "Sid" went over, "R-Dub" sent both of them through the barricade with his "GET REKT!" Michael Chaos picked up Chris Wolf and delivered a Rolling Elbow! Chris kept standing, and took him out with a Claymore! "The Savage Maniac" tried to go after Wolf, but the Scottish Avenger took him down with a Drop Toehold! Dr. Wrestling springboard off the ropes and dropped an elbow onto Vandal's head! Chris Wolf climbed to the top rope and connected with a Moonsault onto Dan Riley! The clock ends  & **Angel of Death (by Slayer)** plays as Genocide ran down to the ring!

Will Ralston saw Genocide and immediately went after him. Those two began to fight all over until Genocide gained the upperhand. He picked up a 2x4 and tried to whack "The Avenger" with it. However, Will grabbed it and low blowed Genocide and knocked him out with the weapon instead! Raptor waited for Dylan to stand up and go for the Spear! However, "The Rabid Street Dog" picked up his barb wired baseball bat and, when Raptor went for the spear, swung at him, knocking him out before going for the cover!

 _1...2...3! RAPTOR REIGNS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

Rick Washington began to brawl with Ray Cobra in the ring as Seth slowly tried to stand. Matt lifted Dan up, but shoved him into Seth, knocking him over and making Matt cover Seth!

 _1...2..3! SETH MERCER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED_

Seth started to move immediately after the count and realized it was too late. He got really angry and picked up a regular baseball bat before beating Matt severely with it. He whacked him over and over and over before setting up a table and planting Matt through it with a vicious Spinebuster before leaving! Ray took down Washington with a Clothesline before running outside the ring and quickly going for the pin on "The Mexican Lone Wolf"!

 _1….2….3! MATT LOPEZ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

Dr. Wrestling Jr. fought Michael Chaos, until Phil Vandal recovered and saved his partner. They both attacked him and took him out with a leg sweep/clothesline combination. Chris Wolf picked up Dan Riley. However, he shoved him onto the ring apron before tossing him into the barricade. Dan picked him back up and planted him with a DDT! Dan got up and lifted Chris back up, however Chris broke free tossed Dan into the ring. Riley yelled at Chris, who just chuckled and watched as the Nation of Violence looked at each other and grabbed Dan Riley before dropping him with the Bloody Sunday and pinning him!

 _1….2...3! DAN RILEY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

The Nation of Violence tossed Riley out of the ring. Will Ralston picked Genocide up and was about to Suplex him, but Genocide kneed Will in the face and Suplexed him instead! He grabbed a steel chair and dropped it onto Will with the Angel of Death and the pin!

 _1...2...3! WILL RALSTON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

The crowd booed as Genocide picked up Will and tossed him into the barricade with all the weapons! Unfortunately for him, he turned around and ate a "GET REKT" from Rick Washington and was pinned!

 _1….2….3! GENOCIDE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

Rick Washington went over and helped Will up before offering Genocide to him. He nodded and grabbed the barbed wire baseball bat and proceeded to beat him with it! The crowd cheered with every blow and Ralston even hit Genocide with his own Faggot Killer (Leg Drop with the barb wired bat between his legs)! "The Scottish Avenger picked up Genocide and tossed him over the barricade & into the crowd as he proceeded to beat him all over the arena to the back!

Rick watched and smiled, but out of nowhere, the two mysterious men, back from episode two, assaulted "R-Dub!" They pounded away at him and even beat him with random weapons, making him bleed profoundly! But Washington fought back and took both men out with a Double Dropkick! He was ready to set up for the "GET REKT" again, but a third man, who was much taller dressed in all black just like the other two men, attacked him from behind! The much larger man has blonde hair, light blue eyes, & a scar on his lower right arm. The two smaller mysterious men set up a table and the larger man grabbed Rick. The two smaller men yelled "WELCOME TO HELL!" and the taller man planted him through the table with a version of the Wrath of the Gods! "You're nightmare….begin soon…." he said with a deep voice before the three men walked away through the crowd. Cobra just sat there confused, but quickly went to pin him!

 _1….2...3! RICK WASHINGTON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

The Nation of Violence stood in the center of the ring as Ray Cobra, Dr. Wrestling Jr, Dylan Torres with his signature weapon, and Chris Wolf each stood in the corner. Before they could even attack each other, the clock suddenly goes off and the arena lights went off and blue smoke filled the arena. All of a sudden, "The Shining Star" Traci Star appeared with the brand new ICW Women's title over her shoulder & a microphone in hand! "When I said 'Death Comes for Everyone' I mean EVERYONE!...Meet my new…'friend' " She laughed wildly as **War in Paradise (by Vital Remains)** plays and Brutus Vicious walked out! Traci watched as Brutus took off his mask and caught Dr. Wrestling Jr, who tried to go for a Springboard Crossbody! He carried him over his shoulder and dropped him with a Fallaway Slam and the pin!

 _1...2...3! DR. WRESTLING JR. HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

Brutus stood up and entered the ring, standing toe-to-toe with the Nation of Violence. The tag team fought Brutus and ran the ropes, but Brutus leveled each one with a Clothesline! He picked Chaos up and dominated him with an Alabama Slam! Phil got up, but Brutus took him out with the spear! He ran through the other three competitors in the ring as if they were nothing! He went to the outside and slid in all sorts of weapons: Steel Steps, Chairs, Tables, Gas Canister & Lighter, a ladder, etc. He entered and picked up the two tables and set a ladder in between. He picked up Ray and dropped him onto the steel steps with his Package Piledriver and the pin!

 _1….2….3! RAY COBRA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

He grabbed a bag and opened it, laying thumbtacks across the ring. Chaos tried to fight back, but Brutus lifted him up into a Sit-down Spinebuster! "The Savage Maniac" ran towards Vicious, but Brutus lifted him up and planted the other big man with a Falcon Arrow onto the thumbtacks and went for the pin!

 _1….2….3! PHIL VANDAL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

Brutus grabbed Michael and floored him with the two-handed chokeslam through the ladder! He placed a foot on his chest and made the count!

 _1….2….3! MICHAEL CHAOS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

"The Rabid Street Dog" & "Mr. NC-17" looked at Brutus then at each other. Chris grabbed a 2x4 and he & Dylan nodded as they swung at Brutus. He grabs each weapon with his hand and shoved Chris away! Brutus took the barb wired bat from Dylan and swung at him with it! The weapon collided with Torres's gut and Brutus dropped it before picking up the Monarchy member and dropping him with the Two-Handed Chokeslam onto the bat! Brutus then went for the cover!

 _1...2...3! DYLAN TORRES HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

Brutus Vicious stood up & grabbed one of the tables and lit it on fire with the gasoline & lighter. When he turned around, Chris Wolf springboard off the ropes and into a dropkick! Brutus staggered back and Chris went back and did a Springboard Claymore! Brutus was near the flaming table and Chris went for one last springboard move! However, Brutus Vicious caught him with one hand in midair and performed his Two-Handed Chokeslam through the flaming table! Brutus placed his foot on Chris and raised both of his arms!

 _1….2….3! CHRIS WOLF HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

" _Here's your winner and NEEWWW ICW Demolition Champion: BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

Jay: …

Jazz: ….

Jay: …..No way….

Jazz: I don't believe it…

The whole entire arena was stunned and silenced along with the two announcers. Brutus went to the outside and grabbed the championship belt and walked past a sea of bodies and broken weapons. Traci was still standing on stage as Brutus joined her and looked at the carnage from the whole match. Blue smoke filled the darkened arena as Traci Star & Brutus Vicious raised their new championship titles and disappeared into the smoke.

Jazz:...Jay...what did we just witness?

Jay: An apocalypse….and the rise of a dark & destructive duo….

Jazz: Up next…..the main event….I-I can't even…

Jay:...I got it. *clears throat* Up next: The Main Event! The Finals of the ICW Heavyweight Finals! "The Prince" Freddy Escobar VS "The Madman of Hell" Furno Moxley for the brand new ICW Heavyweight Championship!


	14. New Beginnings (Pt 6 of 6)

"Trell" stood in the middle of the ring holding the brand new ICW Heavyweight title belt. Multiple royal guards walked out onto stage and stood on the entrance ramp. The lights dimmed down as **POWER (by Kanye)** began to play. White smoke filled the stage and a throne chair rose from the stage, with Freddy Escobar sitting on it wearing a royal robe and crown. He stood up and raised his scepter  & sparks went off from the stage. The guards bowed down as he stepped down & made his way through a chord of booing fans to the ring. He slowly entered the ring and stood on the second turnbuckle as neon sparks rain down from above. He stepped down and looked at the title before laying across the turnbuckle.

Jazz: God….is this man ever not full o-

Jay: QUIET JAZZ! Just marvel at our Prince of ICW! He has worked hard to get here, defeating the likes of Chris Wolf and Rick Washington! Now he has to send a Madman back to Hell before he could celebrate with his brothers & all the women he desires!

Jazz: Ugh….you two need to realize this isn't 2016 anymore. Sure, he and his Monarchy ran rough shot all over every other promotion they've set foot in. But newsflash: this is 2017 & this is no ordinary promotion!

Jay: Do you think our Prince cares? He will do the same thing he did in 2016: Dominate!

 **Psychosocial (by Slipknot)** plays  & the crowd goes wild as Furno Moxley slowly walks out. A wall of fire erupts and he begins to chuckle. He removed his Hannibal mask and started to laugh. He walked down the ramp and walked around the ringside area, slowly high fiving some of the members of the crowd. He rolled underneath the bottom rope and shook "Trell's" hand before standing on the second rope and raising his arm while screaming & laughing. He stared at Escobar, who watched back with hate in his eyes.

Jazz: "The Madman of Hell"...one third of the Young Hounds, Furno Moxley is a fairly new wrestler and is here to prove himself and become ICW Heavyweight Champion! He demonstrated it against Wolfgang & "The Man Of A Million Moves" Dan Riley.

Jay: Psshhh, he's just a Madmutt waiting to be put out of its misery! Nothing more nothing less.

Jazz: Be careful what you say about him, Jay, he won't hesitate to beat somebody senseless….

"Trell" stood in between them as the spotlights shined down to the ring & the announcer begins to speak:

 _"Ladies & Gentleman…..this is our MAIN EVENT of the evening! The following contest is the finals of the ICW Heavyweight Tournament and is for the BRAND NEW ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6 feet tall & weighing in at 225 lbs: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

When the spotlight shined down onto Escobar, the crowd booed as Freddy raised his scepter and yells "BOW!"

 _"And his opponent: from Toledo, Ohio, standing at 6 feet tall & weighing in at 235 lbs: 'The Madman of Hell' FURNO MOXLEY!"_

When the spotlight shined on Moxley, the crowd cheered as he yelled "MOXLEY'S HERE TO PLAY!" The lights came back on as the owner of ICW showed off the championship belt to both competitors & the camera before exiting the ring.

Jazz: This is it. The final match for the Heavyweight Championship.

Jay: No more words will be exchanged. This is the moment that will defined 2017 & ICW as a whole!

As Freddy got down from the turnbuckle, the referee signals for the bell & the match to begin! Escobar & Moxley circled each other and when Moxley went to lock up with Escobar, Freddy ducked under him & rolled out of the ring and walked around to the boos of the crowd. Moxley watched him strut around the ring and talked smack to Trell. Furno rolled out of the ring and grabbed his opponent and tossed him into the ring apron! He stomped away at "The Prince" before rolling him back into the ring. Freddy scooted back into the ropes as Furno went after him. The referee stayed in between the two and while he was pushing Furno back, Freddy got up and leaped over the ref and went for a Tornado DDT. Unfortunately for "The Prince," Moxley caught him and tossed him across the ring with an Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Freddy winced in pain as he leaned against the corner as Furno charged and connected with a Corner Spear! He then gave Freddy several Knife Edge Chops so loud the entire arena heard the sound of burning flesh. After a few more chops, Moxley tossed Escobar to the opposite corner. However, Escobar leaped onto the bottom rope and, as "The Madman" charged at his opponent, leaped over him before running the ropes, dodging a clothesline from Furno, and coming back with Furno picking him up & Freddy connecting with a Dropkick, knocking Moxley over. Escobar stood up & began to pose to the booing crowd.

Moxley stood up as Freddy stared at him. They circled each other and finally begin to lock up. Freddy grabbed his waist from behind, but Furno grabbed his arm and twisted it before taking him down in a Fireman's Carry followed by a headlock. Escobar slowly stood up and back against the ropes before pushing Moxley towards the rope. "The Madman" reversed it and tossed the "Prince to the ropes. Freddy came back & and hooked his arms while going for the Backslide Pin! Furno rolled out before the referee can count and Moxley quickly went for his Conflagration, but Freddy flipped him over his back. Moxley landed on his feet & Freddy went for his Prince's Blade, but his opponent turned around and grabbed his foot before tossing him out of the ring with an Exploder Suplex, knocking him right out of the ring! Moxley leaned against the ropes and chuckled as he watched Escobar try to stand. Moxley ran the ropes and went for a Suicide Dive! But "The Prince" ran back in the ring & spat at Moxley! Moxley went from stunned to irate, & charged at his opponent, who slid out & ran around the ring. "The Madman" chased after him & eventually they rolled back into the ring. Freddy ran the ropes & when Moxley got back in the ring, connected with a Running Knee, knocking Furno to the canvas while going for the pin!

1….t-KICKOUT!

Freddy picked Moxley up & kneed him in the stomach before tossing him into the corner. He knees him several times before lifting Furno on the top turnbuckle. Moxley fought back, however, with headbutts which sends Escobar back. Moxley stood up & went for a Top Rope Elbow. "The Prince" caught him with a Dropkick coming down. Escobar then proceeded to knee Furno in the ribs several times before picking him up & tossing his opponent out of the ring. He rolled out and looked at "Trell" smirking. Freddy placed his boot on Moxley's head as he yelled "I'm your next Heavyweight Champion!" He picked him up, but Moxley quickly tosses his opponent into the barricade. He grabs Escobar again and tosses him into the steel steps followed up by the announce table! Moxley picked him back up and tossed him back into the ring. Escobar crawled to the corner and tried to reason with his opponent. Moxley slowly moved towards Escobar, however, Freddy kicked him in the leg. Moxley lost his footing, and Escobar leaped onto Furno for a Spinning DDT! Moxley crashed down & Escobar climbed to the top went for his Money Shot, but Furni rolled out of the way & Escobar stumbled on his feet a bit. Furno leaped over his head and connected with a Famouser! Moxley quickly picked Escobar up & hooked him for a Piledriver! Escobar quickly kicked him in the face and flipped Furno over his body. Moxley landed on his feet & "The Prince" responded with a Step-Up Enziguri, stunning Furno. "The Madman" collapsed onto his knees, and Furno went for his Knee Strike, but Moxley responded with a Rolling Elbow Strike to the chin, knocking both men down!

Both men in the ring laid there for some time before both men tried to climbed back up. Furno quickly tried to react, but Freddy kicked him in the gut before delivering a stiff shot to Moxley. Moxley responded with a stiff knee shot to Escobar's face. Moxley then tossed Escobar to the ropes. Freddy rebounded slid under his opponent before taking him down with a Backstabber! He stomped away at him a few times as he locks him in a Surfboard! Furno was suffering, but did not give in and Freddy placed him on his stomach and, with his free arms, delivered elbow strikes to his opponent before Escobar broke the hold and stomped at his face. He decided to pick him up and toss Furno to the corner. Escobar delivered several Knife Edge Chops to his opponent, but Moxley quickly placed Freddy in the corner and gave him some chops in rapid sessions before capping off with a Stiff Uppercut, knocking Escobar down to the lower turnbuckle. "The Madman" stood back & performed a Cannonball to Escobar, who fell out & onto the ring apron. Furno lifted Escobar up by his hair, but Freddy elbowed his head to break the hold. As Furno became stunned, Escobar springboard off the ropes & into a Canadian Destroyer followed by the pin!

1….2...KICKOUT!

Freddy stood up and waited for Furno to move. When his opponent got to his hands & knees, Freddy went to knee him, but Moxley moved behind him and hooked Escobar for a German Suplex. Escobar crashed & rolled onto his knees. Moxley ran up and struck him with a knee strike of his own! He fell back & looked unstable. He dragged Escobar up and onto his shoulders & performed a Burning Hammer! He still had Escobar's head locked and took him down with a Neckbreaker! He picked him back up and lifted him for an Exploder Suplex, sending him back onto the apron. Furno grabbed him and was about to toss Escobar into the ring post, but Escobar blocked the attempt with his foot & elbowed Moxley. Moxley shook his head & shoved Escobar to the outside then performed another Suicide Dive onto "The Prince!" Furno grabbed Freddy, but Escobar, in a desperate attempt, shoved Moxley to the ring apron. Furno fell back & Escobar climbed to the apron. "The Prince" ran off the ring apron & struck Furno in the head with a Knee Strike! He picked up his opponent and tossed him back into the ring followed by a pin!

1….2….KICKOUT!

Escobar sat there just shaking his head before rising up & kicking his opponent. He slowly picked up "The Madman" and flattened him with a Brain Buster before climbing to the top rope. Freddy taunted the fans before performing the Frog Splash and connecting! He slowly rose up and did his signature pose as he was setting up for the Prince's Elbow. He ran the ropes, but Furno kicked up & turned Escobar inside out after a Rebound Clothesline! Both men laid there exhausted and the referee began his count. Furno and Freddy soon began to rise up. They faced each other and slowly traded stiff blows. After many blows traded, Moxley snatched up Escobar for a Snap Dragon Suplex followed by a kick to the face! Freddy fell over & Furno went for the cover!

1….2...KICKOUT!

"The Madman" stood up & waited for Escobar to get to his feet. When he did, Furno went for the Flashpoint, but Freddy moved out of the way and hooked him from behind. As "The Prince" went for his Money Shot, his opponent reversed the hold & went for his Conflagration. But Freddy countered & took him down with a Russian Leg Sweep. He got up and quickly went to the top rope and connecting with the Money Shot and the pin! However, Moxley got his foot on the ropes which made him not even count at all. Freddy stood up and begin to argue with the official. Meanwhile, Furno climbed to the ring apron & waited. When his opponent turned, he Springboard off the top rope looking to hit Hellraiser. Escobar pulled the referee to his position and the referee ate a Hellraiser instead, knocking him out! Furno looked at what he did but Freddy went and grabbed his scepter. Before Escobar could even use it "Trell" stepped into the ring and stopped him from using the weapon. The two began to argue & Freddy appeared to want to swing his weapon. However, Furniture grabbed the scepter and broke it in two over his leg! Escobar was now livid & the ICW owner was satisfied with what Moxley did. "The Prince" was appalled and spat in his opponent's face. Moxley lost it and quickly went for the Rebound Clothesline, but Escobar duck and Furno struck "Trell"! He collapsed and "The Madman" couldn't believe what he did. Freddy, on the other hand, grabbed a piece of his scepter & low blowed Furno with it! As Moxley went to his knees, "The Prince" planted "The Madman" with his Execution and collapsed on top of Furno as the referee slowly came too.

1….

2….

3!

 _"Here's your winner…..and NEEEWWWW ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

Jazz:...

Jay: YES! YES! YES! YES! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU JAZZ! I TOLD EVERYONE! HE TOLD EVERYONE! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO BECOME ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AND HE DID! FREDDY ESCOBAR IS THE FIRST EVER CHAMPION & THE PRINCE'S REIGN SHALL BEGIN! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL LEARN TO LOVE IT!

Escobar slowly came to as the rest of Monarchy slowly limped out to the ring. DJ grabbed the title as Caesar & Dylan helped their friend up and out of the ring. There was a loud chorus of boos and chants of "Bullshit" while Monarchy retread back to the stage as Ajax, Raptor, & Nyx came from the crowd and checked on Furno & "Trell". Caesar hoisted Freddy onto his shoulders and "The Prince" raised his brand new championship with pro going off next to Monarchy.

Jazz: (takes her headset off)

Jay: LADIES & GENTLEMAN, WHAT A SHOW IT'S BEEN! WHAT A WAY TO KICK OFF 2017! I'VE BEEN JAY, THIS HAS BEEN JAZZ, AND THE REIGN OF MONARCHY SHALL BEGIN!

The camera fades with Monarchy, while covered in bruises, posing with Freddy holding the ICW Heavyweight Championship as he simply says "Bow"…..

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang) VS Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III)- _ICW Tag Team Championship  
_ Winners: Team Brutal via pin

Match 2: Seth Mercer VS Matt Lopez  
Winner: Matt Lopez via submission

Match 3: King Caesar VS CJ Hawk- _ICW International Championship_  
Winner: CJ Hawk via pin

Match 4: Traci Star VS Carson Michaels- _ICW Women's Championship  
_ Winner: Traci Star via pin

Match 5: Demolition Derby FFA- _ICW Demolition Championship  
_ Winner: Brutus Vicious via pin

Main Event: Freddy Escobar VS Furno Moxley- _ICW Heavyweight Championship  
_ Winner: Freddy Escobar via pin

 **A/N: First of all, I apologize for getting this to you all so late. I came down with the flu this past weekend and couldn't even get myself out of bed, let alone complete a stellar main event.**

 **With that said, 2017 is off in the races and boy was New Beginnings full of action and surprises. Not bad for the promotion's first ever PPV event, huh? ICW finally has their first batch of champions and a healthy amount of contenders already lined up to take them on. What was your favorite moment from New Beginnings? Review, Favorite, Follow, & I will see you all back at the Battlefield! Until next time….**


	15. Battlefield Episode 6

_The camera fades back into the Battlefield as the fans begin to cheer and appears ready for the show to begin!_

Jay: WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE BATTLEFIELD IN 2017! I AM JAY MASTERS AND JOINING ME IS JAZZ CONWAY!

Jazz: …..Hey everyone.

Jay: AND WE ARE COMING OFF ICW'S FIRST EVER PPV EVENT: NEW BEGINNINGS AND BOY WAS IT A STELLAR SHOW! ESPECIALLY THE MAIN EVENT WHERE MY HERO & "THE PRINCE OF ICW" FREDDY ESCOBAR BECAME THE FIRST EVER HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

Jazz:...Wonderful….

Jay: AND TONIGHT, MONARCHY WILL KICK OFF THE NEW YEAR WITH THE HEAVYWEIGHT CORONATION FOR THEIR LEADER!

" _Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the first ever ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

 **Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** plays & CJ Hawk appears on stage with the ICW International Championship around his waist. He did his signature pose, as the lights went blue and white, & walked down the aisle hugging the fans.

Jazz: Speaking of champion, here is a man who has went through one of his toughest challenges to date! Our brand new ICW International Champion CJ HAWK!

Jay: He got lucky. You and I both know Caesar had that match won! He just got in one good shot which just kept "Brooklyn's Finest" for exactly a three-count!

CJ entered the ring & did his signature pose as the lights went to normal. The fans chanted "CJ HAWK! CJ HAWK!" and "You deserved it! You deserved it!" He held the title over his shoulder and looked over the crowd chuckling as he grabbed the mic.

CJ: Thanks everyone. Last night, I suffered a severe beating from the enforcer of Monarchy: King Caesar. He established his raw power at my expense and treated me like a rag doll, tossing me all over the arena. However, the Way Of The Hawk don't know when it has reached its limit and just kept getting back up and at New Beginnings, the Way Of The Hawk sent "Brooklyn's Finest" to his limit and became the first ever International Champion!

The crowd cheered as CJ made that statement which made the champion chuckle a bit.

CJ: With that said, I am a wrestler, I am a fighting champion, and I am a giver of opportunities. So I now introduce what I call: the Way Of The Hawk International Open Challenge! I will defend my belt against anybody who shows up & answers my challenge. And that challenge will commence….right now!

CJ set his title down & waited for an opponent to show. **Heathens (by 21 Pilots)** plays and Matt Lopez made his entrance. He eyed CJ & made his way to the ring, but before he could even enter, **Groundhog's Day (by Eminem)** plays  & Seth Mercer quickly came out, microphone in hand.

Seth: Don't you even think about it, Matt! If anyone deserves to take that championship away from CJ, it's me!

The audience in the Battlefield chanted "You tapped out!" at Seth as Matt rolled into the ring and grabbed a microphone.

Matt: It's like what these people said, Mercer: You did tap out! Not only to me, but to CJ as well!

Seth: But I beat you first, Lopez! So I deserve that title match!

All of a sudden **Red Fang (by Prehistoric Dog)** plays and Ray Cobra walks out with a microphone in hand as Seth enters the ring.

Ray: Hold on there, ladies. I don't think either of you should even be a contender! You see, I pinned 3 other wrestlers in that Derby at New Beginnings, one of them being you, Matt! So that means I'm the one who should get the title match against CJ right now!

He made his way down the ring as everybody else began to bicker and argue. CJ stood back and watched, shaking his head before speaking:

CJ: Instead of bickering about who "deserves" a match, I'll just take all three of you on!

The crowd cheered as Ray, Seth, & Matt looked at each other then back at the champion who nodded and got ready. The other three men did the same as well, but before the match could go under way, **Hail Mary (by Tupac)** plays and a seething King Caesar marched down to the ring and, upon entering, tossed every contender out of the ring leaving only him and CJ. Caesar grabbed the championship and placed it onto CJ's shoulder before grabbing a microphone.

Caesar: Enjoy that championship. Next week, I'm takin' it from yuh! And no one is gonna stop me!

He walked out of the ring, leaving CJ alone holding the International Championship while the other three laid around ringside!

Jay: You heard it here: King Caesar has declared himself the first challenger for the championship! And nobody is going before him!

Jazz: Now wait! If he believes himself to be the true contender, why didn't he just accept the challenge right then & there?! Did his loss at New Beginnings crack his confidence?

Jay: Look, Caesar is biding his time. He's going to let CJ have his moment while he celebrates the victory Monarchy has. Then it's all business next week!

Jazz: Hey, if CJ did it once, he can do it again!

Jay: Thunder doesn't strike twice! And it sure as hell won't for the Way Of The Hawk!

* * *

 **Help Is On the Way (by Rise Against)** plays  & Dan Riley makes his way out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. He surveyed the arena before walking down the ramp.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 6'4" & weighing in at 219 lbs: 'The Man of a Million Moves' DAN RILEY!"_

Jay: And here comes Dan! This man has a lot to prove here just coming up short in the Demolition Derby!

Jazz: I'm surprised he's actually willing to compete tonight, considering his lack of effort in that Derby!

Jay: Lack of effort!? You must not know good strategy when you see one! What he did was bid his time!

He made his usual entrance and climbed into the ring and smirked at the fans. **The Resistance (by Skillet)** plays as the crowd really came alive for Will Ralston, who made his way out wearing his usual attire. He did the "Too Sweet" hand gesture before walking down.

" _And his opponent, residing in Oulu, Finland, standing in at 6'2" and weighing at 192 lbs: 'The Avenger' WILL RALSTON!"_

Jazz: Now here is someone who deserves all of the praises! Will have one hell of a performance in the Derby!

Jay: Until his worst nightmare, Genocide, crushed that dream of his!

Jazz: I'm positive Will did not forget about him. Once he's through with Riley, Genocide is next on his hit list!

He slowly gave the crowd high-fives before rolling into the ring. Will climbed the ropes and raised his fist along with the entire crowd. He climbed down and stared at Riley, who was leaning against the corner as the bell rung. The two circled each other before locking up. Riley planted Will with a hip toss followed by a headlock. Will rolled Riley up and placed him in a Crucifix Pin only for half a count. Dan went after him and ate a spin kick to the gut, followed by jumping Hurricanrana followed by a Enziguri, and finished off with a Spinning Arm Drag, sending "The Man of a Million Moves" out of the ring! Riley tried to recuperate, but Ralston ran the ropes and performed a Suicide Dive, knocking his opponent over! Will high fived the crowd before picking Riley up and tossing him back into the ring. Will climbed on the apron &, as Dan stood up, took him out with a Springboard DDT! He then went for the cover.

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Will lifted Riley back up and tossed him into the ring corner. He ran towards him; however, the "Man of a Million Moves" lifted him over the corner. Will landed on the top turnbuckle, and Riley kicked him in the leg which caused Will to get caught on the corner. Riley stomped away at Ralston's midsection before running to the opposite corner and running into Ralston with a Dropkick to his waist! Will laid limp over the corner as Riley held him in a Crucifix position and transferred into a Sitting Powerbomb followed by the pin!

 _1..2..KICKOUT!_

Dan picked him up and dropped him with several uppercuts to Will! He picked him back up and delivered a forearm shot to the back of his opponent's head! Riley chuckled and stretched his arms out before stomping away at Will! He ran the ropes and dropped an Elbow onto Ralston's spine before locking in the Camel Clutch! Will crawled backwards to the ropes and latched on with his legs, causing Riley to break the hold. He immediately dead lifted him into the electric chair position and dropped him with the Half Nelson Driver into the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Dan stood up and lifted Will over his shoulder. Will elbowed his opponent's jaw several times in order to break free. When Ralston landed on his feet, Dan attempted a backhand, but Ralston countered with a kick followed by a snap Suplex quickly taking Riley off his feet. Dan got back up and Ralston took him out with a Pop-Up Up Kick, stunning Riley. "The Avenger" stood up and took Riley off his feet with a Reverse Hurricanrana! Dan rolled and sat against the corner and Ralston ran and kicked him in the face! Riley rolled to the center and WIll lifted him by his legs and dropped him with the Air Raid Crash Neckbreaker followed by the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Will immediately locked in the Anaconda Vice on Riley! He was struggling at first but rolled Ralston for a quick pin, but Ralston quickly broke the pin/hold. They both stood up & Ralston quickly went for his Stunner! However, Riley moved him away and dropped him with his Uranage! Dan wiped his hands and called for the end! He picked up Will, but he countered unto his new finisher: the Reverse 1916 (Lifting Inverted DDT)! However, when he went for the pin, the referee became distracted by Genocide who stood on the ring apron! He just stared at Will, who stood up and looked at his rival! However, Dan recovered and low blowed Will then lifted him into a Reverse Fireman's Carry! He then looked at the camera and said "This is how you do it, Wolf" as he dropped him with the Wolf In Sheep's Clothing, Chris Wolf's finisher! Genocide dropped down & Dan slowly went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: DAN RILEY!"_

Jay: Chalk this victory to "The Man of a Million Moves!" What a performance by Dan Riley!

Jazz: Award the assist to Genocide! He provided the mental distraction to Will Ralston!

Jay: Who cares? It's Will's fault for letting Genocide get inside his head! And now Dan is getting to Chris's head by performing his own finisher better than he could ever do!

Dan raised his arm and smirked into the camera before leaving. Will slowly stood up as Genocide grabbed a microphone and entered the ring. He was about to kick Will, but Ralston dropped Genocide with a Drop Toehold and proceeded to brawl with him! Genocide escaped out of the ring and Will picked up the mic and looked angrily at Genocide while pacing back & forth.

Will: GENOCIDE! I've just about had enough of your sneak attacks and verbal assaults on me & these people of all races! It's time we finally end this: at Love & War, you and me! FALLS. COUNT. ANYWHERE!

The crowd cheered loudly as Will slammed the mic on the ground. Genocide looked on in anger & yelled verbal assaults at Ralston before nodding and accepting the challenge!

Jazz: A blockbuster challenge made by The Scottish Avenger! Will Ralston VS Genocide in a Falls Count Anywhere Match!

Jay: I think all those beatings Ralston has suffered cost him several brain cells! Why would he ever challenge Genocide, let alone in that kind of match stipulation!?

Jazz: I'd say it's about damn time they settled it! Will needs to finish this so he can move on from him!

Jay: I don't think Genocide is going to even allow Will to walk out on his own….but we'll see at Love & War! Later tonight, however, is THE HEAVYWEIGHT CORONATION FOR "THE PRINCE" FREDDY ESCOBAR!

* * *

 _The camera fades into the black room with Brutus Vicious holding the ICW Demolition Championship & Traci Star, holding the ICW Women's Championship, pacing back & forth laughing._

Traci: Oh how the wheels of fate turns…...none of you saw this coming, now did you? The shock...the awe...and especially the FEAR! Realize that it is the Beginning….of the END!

Brutus: ICW...heed this warning: NONE OF YOU ARE SAFE!

Traci: There will be no Shield to hide behind, Kings & Monarchies will fall, a Nation will crumble, Wolves will be extinct, Legacies will fall, fire will whither away, & we will take every soul in the Battlefield.

Brutus: Tonight...will only be the demonstration…..

* * *

 _Blue smoke filled the room as Brutus & Trai vanished. The camera faded into the Battlefield with Jay & Jazz visibly shaken up._

Jay: Well….that was...ummm….interesting.

Jazz: That was disturbing rather more than interesting! They are about to go on a rampage!

Jay: Well, they have been so dominant since their arrivals and as a unit…..they are unstoppable.

 **Trifecta (by DJ Slink)** plays & lights began flashing all over the Battlefield. Two guys came out, one was on a hoverboard & the other was holding a water guns filled with beer and began to spray it all over. The one on the board was about 5'10" and is a light-skinned African American with a lean built short black hair. He was wearing a long-sleeved blue and white singlet with black boots & blue knee pads. The other man was about 6'2" and is a bald Caucasian wearing black trunks, boots, & wrist tape.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first at a total combined weight of 420 lbs: 'M.I.A's Daredevil' Jason Kidd & 'The South Beach Brawler' Ryan Daniels: TEAM PRTY!"_

Jay:...The heck are these two bozos!?

Jazz: Jason Kidd & Ryan Daniels: TEAM PRTY has brought the party to the Battlefield! And that Jason...oh what a good-lookin guy he is….

Jay: Woman focus on color commentating and stopp eye-goggling over the competitors!

Jazz: *cough* Ahem...sorry

Jason stepped down from the hoverboard and ran around the ring, high fiving the fans while Ryan sprayed more beer over those sitting in the front. Both men rolled underneath the ring and stood on the second & third rope raising their arms as the fans cheered loudly. As they got down, **Nation of Violence (by Dale Oliver)** plays and a spotlight shined down onto Michael Chaos  & Phil Vandal, who looked more angry than usual.

" _And their opponents at a total combined weight of 510 lbs: Michael Chaos & 'The Savage Maniac' Phil Vandal: The NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: Uh oh, here comes the party crashers! What a showing these two had, absolutely demolishing everyone in the Demolition Derby, eliminating those such as Ajax, DJ Kingston, & Dan Riley!

Jazz: And now they're planning to eliminate the debuting Team PRTY!

Jay: Party's over for these two boys!

The Nation marched down to the ring and entered it, standing in the middle of the ring, glaring at their opponents, who started to sweat a bit. The Nation went to their corner and as the bell ring. Michael exploded from his side & went after Team PRTY by knocking Ryan off the ring apron and wailing at Jason! As Chaos assaulted "M.I.A's Daredevil," Phil Vandal went to Ryan & proceeded to beat him as well before tossing over the barricade. Back in the ring, Jason tried to fight back with stiff shots & a kick to Michael's face, sending him back to the middle. Kidd ran towards him, but Chaos caught his opponent with a Superkick with authority! Phil climbed to his corner and made the tag. The Nation of Violence set Jason up and connected with the Bloody Sunday as Vandal made the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: the NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: Like I said, the party's over for these two boys! Welcome to the Battlefield!

Jazz: Aww...I hope Jason's face is okay….

Jay: I think you may have to worry more than his face

Phil rolled out of the ring, grabbed Ryan, & and tossed him back in the ring. Michael climbed on the top rope and Phil set Ryan up in the Crucifix position before the Nation dropped Daniels with the Savage Ending! The Nation of Violence looked into the camera and motion their waists before throwing down two fingers and leaving.

Jay: What a dominating display by the Nation of Violence!

Jazz: They have their targets: Team Brutal & the ICW Tag Team titles!

Jay: And if I was the Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang, I'd be extremely concerned by the abundance of challengers coming their way!

* * *

 _The cameras faded into the back room, showing SJ Steele walking through the hallways and past Nyx who was strumming her guitar. SJ immediately stops and confronts Rosewood._

SJ: Listen, Rosewood. I heard what your little boy toys said about me. First of all, what gentlemen they are for threatening a lady such as myself. Secondly, look at what good it's gotten them: Not much considering Ajax & Raptor losing in that Free-For-All and especially "Jace" who couldn't get the job done against a man like Escobar. And lastly, if you all believe you can stop my SJocracy, then ask daddy's girl Carson Michaels what happens next. Oh wait, you already got a taste after I KNOCKED you right out of the tournament on the very first episode!

Nyx toyed with her guitar for a few seconds before chuckling & looking up at SJ. She set her guitar to the side before delivering a mighty headbutt, knocking "The Realist" to the ground. "The Midnight Princess" grabbed her guitar and looked down at her.

Nyx: Three things: One) It were about time someone shut y'all up. Two) Tonight, I deliver my own brand av justice. And three) Only I can call Furno "Jace"

* * *

 _As Nyx leaves, SJ grabbed her jaw and looked on with seething anger as the camera slowly zooms out and back into the Battlefield._

Jay: Now that was uncalled for by Rosewood! SJ was just speaking some truth to Nyx who obviously couldn't handle it!

Jazz: "The truth hurts" you know. And I know SJ is going to experience that in our main event match later on in the show!

An unnamed jobber was already in the ring standing in the corner smiling from ear to ear waving to the crowd. All of a sudden, **War In Paradise (by Vital Remains)** plays and Brutus Vicious, along with "The Shining Star" Traci Star, marched down to the ring. He gave his championship to Traci and immediately rolled into the ring.

" _And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by the new ICW Women's Champion Traci Star, from Tampa, Florida, standing at 6'10" and weighing in at 300 lbs: he is the ICW Demolition Champion BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

Jazz:...These two are scary alone, and together they are a nightmare incarnate.

Jay: It was nice knowing the guy in the ring….

The bell rings and Brutus charged into the jobber, smashing him into the ring. He picked him up and tossed him across the ring before performing a Running Senton on him. Brutus lifted him up and powerbombed his smaller opponent with multiple repeated powerbombs. The referee had stopped Brutus before he could continue and called for the bell and called off the match.

" _Ladies and gentleman, the referee has called off the match and has awarded the match to BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

Jazz: What a display…..of raw power and dominance

Jay: Not to mention a lack of remorse & mercy! He just wants to hurt people!

Traci chuckled and nodded at Brutus who picked up the jobber applied the Ankle Lock, soon breaking the ankle with his bare hands! The jobber screamed in pain as Traci slowly entered the ring. The referee tried to stop him, but was tossed out of the ring and picked up his opponent. He grabbed him and was about to go for his Fallaway Slam until **After the Rain (by Rev Theory)** plays which made the crowd cheer loudly.

Jazz: Wait….is that….

Jay: No way….it can't be!

A familiar man, holding a steel chair, walked out wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that read "FEAR THE DRAGO" on the front in flames. He stood on stage as **Enemy (by Bullet of Reason)** plays and another man, holding a steel chair as well, stood side by side wearing face paint, a tank top,  & blue jeans. They both had an angry expression on their face as they stared at Brutus & Traci.

Jay: THAT'S ERIC DRAGO & SURREALIST MORROW!

Jazz: THE DRAGO & THE MESSIAH HAS RETURNED TO THE BATTLEFIELD!

The crowd cheered loudly as the two men ran down to the ring, slid under, & took Brutus off his feet with dual Chopping Blocks! Brutus landed on his knees and the Eric & Surrealist proceeded to beat him with multiple chair shots! Brutus tried to fight back, but Eric & Surrealist wouldn't let up with multiple shots, ending with a dual chair shot to both sides of Brutus's head. Vicious leaned against the ropes and used it to get back up. Eric tossed his chair at Brutus's head which made it get caught in it. Drago & Morrow nodded at each other & connected with the Dragon Superkick/Kinshasa combination onto Brutus's chair-covered head, sending him through the middle rope to the outside. Brutus landed on his feet and was about to charge back in, only to be stopped by Traci. Traci spoke softly to Brutus, which made him slowly walk backwards up the ramp. Eric & "The Messiah" climbed to the top turnbuckles and Eric "Whoo"ed as Surrealist did the gun hand signal at the champion duo! Traci smiled wickedly at them before she and Brutus walked to the back.

Jazz: Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow just sent the Demolition & Women's Champions retreating to the back! They sent the destructible champion running for the hills!

Jay: I see it as a "tactical retreat" for the champs! Eric and Surrealist just picked a fight they may not even walk out from, let alone win!

Jazz: After this display, whose to say that those two has gotten to the champion?

* * *

 _The cameras zoomed to the back room area, showing NXT interviewer Cathy Kelly smiling and holding a microphone._

Cathy: Ladies & gentlemen, allow me to introduce my guests: the brand new ICW Tag Team Champions Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang: TEAM BRUTAL!

Kyle & Wolfgang appeared on screen, each of them holding the tag titles. Wolfgang appeared serious while Kyle was visibly happy.

Cathy: Gentleman, at New Beginnings, you made good on your second chances by defeating three tag teams and becoming the inaugural champions. Tell me, how do you currently feel & what's next for Team Brutal?

Kyle: WHOO! We feel amazing! Becoming tag champs has been such an amazing feeling, and Wolfgang an I have never been more prouder.

Wolfgang: But that was then. Now, teams across the world are coming for Stevens and myself. They are going to try and take these away from us. Team Brutal will not allow that to happen…..

 _Wolfgang slowly stopped talking as Team Brutal watched as Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III appeared on screen, visibly upset._

Edward: Wow. What a happy ending for Team Brutal. You two actually managed to get bloody lucky & beat Aiden & myself. Enjoy that victory, boys. All good things must come to an end, and your reign is no expectation…..

Aiden: A new age is coming, & we will make sure you two are not around to see it…

* * *

 _As the KNA walk away, Kyle & Wolfgang looked at each other as Kyle scoffs at the threat. The screen soon became static and showed the three figures, two small & one large, dressed in all black and looking at the screen. The African-American person stepped to the camera, revealing his face._

?: ICW...allow me to finally introduce ourselves. I am "The Wild Card" P.K. Hunt and my smaller partner here is "The Eye of the Storm" Static Rider. Together, we are "The Fortress"

Static Rider, the smallest Caucasian man, lashed at the camera like a madman. The mysterious taller man grabbed Static and kept him at bay.

P.K: For the past few shows & at New Beginnings, we have made our presence known & has wiped out those you cheer for such as The Wayne Bros & Rick Washington. Static & I could have easily taken those tag titles, but we didn't want them….we did not need them….not yet. Oh, I almost forgot: allow me to introduce the "third" man: "The Psychotic" Ryan Lewis!

The larger man stepped in front of the camera still holding onto Static. He stared directly into the camera and began to growl aimsley as Static chuckled.

P.K: Don't worry; he's not much of a talker. All everyone needs to worry is themselves and what we plan next. You see, we are here to set the stage for our leader. He's comin...she's comin….they're all coming….and worst of all….The Dark Family is going to take over the Battlefield & ICW….

* * *

 _The screen became disoriented again as it cuts to black. It soon faded back to the Battlefield where Jay & Jazz sat there scratching their heads in confusion…._

Jazz: So those three men…"The Fortress" and a Dark Family?

Jay: I don't know. Something is not right within the Battlefield and they must have something planned.

 **Can't Stop Me (by Alan Gold)** plays  & S.J Steele walks out to a chorus of boos. She was rubbing her jaw and dissing the fans as she walked to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky: 'The Realist' SJ STEELE!_

Jay: But on a much brighter note, here comes a "real" woman, SJ Steele! She's here to establish her dominance and her contendership for the Women's title!

Jazz: Ugh, I don't know what's more obnoxious, her speaking or your praises.

SJ rolled underneath the ring and stretched her arms out while showboating again. She paced around the ring while waiting for her opponent. **Uprising (by Muse)** plays  & Nyx enters through the crowd, holding her guitar and high fiving the audience.

" _And her opponent, from Dallas, Texas: 'The Midnight Princess' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jazz: This is a rematch from the very first episode of the Battlefield, where SJ defeated Nyx in the first round in the ICW Women's Tournament.

Jay: And the same result will happen in this match as well!

Jazz: Y'know, anytime you say that. The opposite tends to happen.

Jay:...Shut up, Jazz.

Nyx climbed over the barricade and climbed inside the ring. She set her instrument on the ground and did a backflip in the center of the ring. She set her hat in the corner and stared at SJ, who scoffed and leaned against the corner. The bell rings and SJ did not move a muscle while Rosewood gestured for her to fight. SJ stepped out of her corner and rolled out of the ring, pacing to herself as the audience booed her. Nyx leaned against the ropes just shaking her head as SJ told her opponents to scoot back. Nyx stepped back chuckling a bit as SJ rolled under the ring. The two slowly locked up & "The Realist" immediately kicked Nyx in the stomach. Steele yanked her by the hair and slammed her to the canvas followed by a headlock. Nyx slowly made it to her feet before SJ tossed her to the ropes and when Rosewood rebounded, SJ delivered a Back Elbow knocking her to the ground. SJ taunted the audience, who continues to boo her tremendously. SJ picked her up and gave her a back hand, however, "The Midnight Princess" responded with a jumping knee to her opponent's face. SJ stepped back stunned from the attack, Nyx delivered several more kicks to her finishing off with a Spin Kick, knocking Steele out of the ring. Rosewood got the fans pumped as she ran the ropes & took her opponent out with a Corkscrew Moonsault to the outside floor! She quickly rolled her back into the ring and went for the cover!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Nyx picked SJ up and tossed her into the corner with authority. "The Realist" staggered back which allowed Rosewood to perform a Hurricanrana. However, SJ caught her and took her down with a Jumping Tombstone. SJ took the time to regain her composure before grabbing her opponent's head and pounded away at her. The referee moved SJ out of the way to allow Rosewood some breathing room. SJ picked her up and performed a Vertical Suplex. She then dropped several elbows capping it off with a jumping knee to her face. SJ picked her back up and twisted her arm before picking her up for a Scoop Slam! She quickly went for the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

SJ argued with the official as Nyx rolled out to the apron & SJ followed, picking her up for a Vertical Suplex. Nyx broke free & landed on her feet and took each other out with a Neckbreaker! SJ crashed down onto the floor as Nyx stayed on the ring apron slowly rolling back into the ring. SJ grabbed her spine and slowly started to move as Nyx began to stand up. When SJ got to her feet, Nyx Springboard over the ropes to Steele, but "The Realist" saw this coming & moved out of the way, causing Rosewood to crash & burn. Before Nyx could even move, SJ quickly picked her up & tossed her into the barricade followed by the ring post!

SJ quickly rolled back into the ring and laid against the ring post to catch her breath as the referee started to make the count. "The Midnight Princess" did not move until the ref made it to the count of 5, and barely made it into the ring before the count of 9. Immediately, SJ was about to end it with her Head of Steele, just like last time. Unfortunately, Nyx caught SJ behind her waist & pushed her towards the ropes before performing a Rolling Deadlift German Suplex, landing SJ on her head! SJ & Nyx slowly went to their feet and began trading punches. "The Midnight Princess" gained the upperhand & tossed SJ to the ropes. Steele countered and tossed her opponent to the ropes, where as Nyx Springboard off the ropes & connected with a Crossbody! SJ crashed down & Rosewood got back up and performed a Lionsault onto SJ followed by the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Nyx got back up & waited for SJ to get to her feet. When she finally did, Nyx Springboard off the ropes again, but this time, SJ connected with her Kickback (a stiff kick to Nyx's face)! "The Midnight Princess" crashed back down to the canvas. SJ stumbled and leaned against the corner. She slowly grew a wicked smiler on her face and began to stomp her foot on the ring. Nyx slowly rose to her feet and when she stood up, SJ went for a Sweet Chin Music. Unfortunately, Rosewood ducked and connected with her Jumping Cutter from outta nowhere! The crowd came alive as Nyx slowly went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Midnight Princess' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jazz: JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED TO S.J STEELE AS NYX PICKS UP THE WIN!

Jay: Whoopie…..

Nyx stood up and had her hand raised but when SJ recovered, she took out Nyx from behind! She began to beat her several times until **After the Rain (by Rev Theory)** plays  & SJ got up to prepare for the HBC Carson Michaels to run down. But she didn't appear on stage, instead, she slowly entered the ring with a leg in a cast & cracked her with one of the crutches! Carson hopped on one leg and repeatedly beat her with one of the crutches as the crowd cheered for each blow SJ received! Nyx recovered and stood back up before stopping Carson. Nyx grabbed SJ and planted her with a Powerbomb with authority to make the crowd happy. Carson & Nyx stood tall over SJ's body and raised each other's hand.

Jazz: And The Realist has fallen courtesy of HBC & The Midnight Princess! What a great moment this is!

Jay: They can't do that to somebody like SJ! This action was uncalled for!

Jazz: Oh, so it's okay for SJ to do this to Carson, but it's a crime for her to get a taste of her own medicine!?

Jay: Carson is going to get what's coming to her! But it's going to become SPECTACULAR! Why?

Jazz: Oh god…..

Jay: IT'S TIME FOR THE HEAVYWEIGHT CORONATION! But first, let's take a look back at how this moment came through.

* * *

Monarchy Presents…..The Road to the Heavyweight Title!

 _(_ _ **POWER (By Kanye)**_ _played as the video package began rolling….)_

First Round:  
 _Both men got to their feet at the count of 8 as Freddy Escobar ran towards Chris Wolf, who lifted him over his shoulder. "Mr. NC-17" was looking for his Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, but "The Prince" threw the scepter near the referee, who moved it out of the ring. As he was distracted, Freddy poked and scratched the eyes of Chris and countered the hold into his Money Shot and covered when the ref turned back around.  
_ _1…..2….3!  
_ _Freddy took his crown and scepter and posed in front of a laid out Chris Wolf. "BOW TO YOUR NEXT HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION" he yelled to the booing crowd._

Semifinals:  
 _Freddy took the time to grab his scepter and attack Rick Washington, but he saw this and took him out with his Boomstick! Escobar was stunned and fell to his knees, where "R-Dub" finished him off with a brutal Blackout! He then went for the pin…...but the referee was still out! Rick remembered this and went to wake the referee up. Freddy slowly saw his scepter and crawled to it. "The Prince" grabbed it and slowly got up to take him out again! This time, Rick turned around and saw this before grabbing the scepter as well. They tussled for the item, but both men knocked it out of their hands! Rick went for his Blackout once again, but Freddy countered his move and hit his Money Shot onto the scepter! The ref recovered just in time for Freddy to cover Rick after Freddy moving the scepter out of the ring.  
_ _1…..2…...3!  
_ _Freddy picked up his Crown & Scepter and posed over the body of Rick Washington. Freddy then tossed R-Dub out of the ring and yell "BOW TO YOUR NEXT ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" He then did his signature pose as neon spotlights shined down on him to the sound of loud crowd boos._

New Beginnings  
 _Furno Moxley climbed to the ring apron & waited. When Freddy turned, he Springboard off the top rope looking to hit Hellraiser. Escobar pulled the referee to his position and the referee ate a Hellraiser instead, knocking him out! Furno looked at what he did but Freddy went and grabbed his scepter. Before Escobar could even use it "Trell" stepped into the ring and stopped him from using the weapon. The two began to argue & Freddy appeared to want to swing his weapon. However, Furno grabbed the scepter and broke it in two over his leg! Escobar was now livid & the ICW owner was satisfied with what Moxley did. "The Prince" was appalled and spat in his opponent's face. Moxley lost it and quickly went for the Rebound Clothesline, but Escobar duck and Furno struck "Trell"! He collapsed and "The Madman" couldn't believe what he did. Freddy, on the other hand, grabbed a piece of his scepter & low blowed Furno with it! As Moxley went to his knees, "The Prince" planted "The Madman" with his Execution and collapsed on top of Furno as the referee slowly came too._

 _1…._

 _2…._

 _3!_

 _"Here's your winner…..and NEEEWWWW ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

 _Jazz:..._

 _Jay: YES! YES! YES! YES! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU JAZZ! I TOLD EVERYONE! HE TOLD EVERYONE! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO BECOME ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AND HE DID! FREDDY ESCOBAR IS THE FIRST EVER CHAMPION & THE PRINCE'S REIGN SHALL BEGIN! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL LEARN TO LOVE IT!_

 _Escobar slowly came to as the rest of Monarchy slowly limped out to the ring. DJ grabbed the title as Caesar & Dylan helped their friend up and out of the ring. There was a loud chorus of boos and chants of "Bullshit" while Monarchy retread back to the stage as Ajax, Raptor, & Nyx came from the crowd and checked on Furno & "Trell". Caesar hoisted Freddy onto his shoulders and "The Prince" raised his brand new championship with pro going off next to Monarchy._

 _Jazz: (takes her headset off)_

 _Jay: LADIES & GENTLEMAN, WHAT A WAY TO KICK OFF 2017! THE REIGN OF MONARCHY SHALL BEGIN!_

 _The camera fades with Monarchy, while covered in bruises, posing with Freddy holding the ICW Heavyweight Championship as his voice said "ICW, Trell, the entire industry will BOW! THEY WILL BOW TO THE MONARCHY, AND TO THE FIRST EVER ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, THE PRINCE, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

 _The camera fades back into the ring where it was gold & black with a large throne like chair in the center of the ring with the ICW Heavyweight Championship on it. The ring is surrounded with champagne, ribbon flags all over the ring ropes, and five tables all around ringside showcasing the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship, the IWO Dynamic Duo Championships, the IXW Ultimate Championship, & the IXW Warzone Tag Team Championships. _

A wall of flames erupts & **We Will Rock You (by Queens)** plays with DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres,  & King Caesar all walk out, each of them with two women on their arms. All three members of Monarchy were wearing nice-looking suits as they slowly made their way to the ring through a chorus of very loud & audible boos from throughout the Battlefield. The ladies stayed around the ringside and stood next the titles as the three men entered the ring as DJ grabbed the mic.

DJ Kingston: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS & GIRLS! CHILDREN OF ALL AGES! Do not adjust your tv screens & turn that volume way past 11 because it is time for Monarchy to take their rightful place as RULERS OF THE WRESTLING WORLD!

The crowd boos even louder as DJ & Dylan begin to laugh while Caesar couldn't help but crack a smile.

DJ: 2016 was surely the year of Monarchy! I mean look around this ring! We are SWIMMING in championship gold even before ICW was thought up! I mean in 2016 alone, we have captured & successfully defended not one, but two tag team titles from two different promotions. Hell, even "Brooklyn's Finest" here was an inaugural champion, being the first, and GREATEST, UW Champion in the history of UWA!

"The Astonishing One" patted Caesar's stomach as he smiled confidently and nodded in agreement. "The Rabbid Street Dog" took the mic and began speaking himself.

Dylan: And don't even get me started on how many championships we have captured alone and as a unit throughout our wrestling careers! We can't even count on our fingers, and surely we don't need to because it just further proves our point that MONARCHY is the BEST in the sport of wrestling!

The crowd continues to boo as DJ, Dylan, & Caesar raised their arms in triumph. The audience soon began to chant "OV-ER-RA-TED!" repeatedly which got Kingston annoyed while Torres got really angry and started lashing out until Caesar calmed him down.

DJ: QUIET DOWN! YOUR MONARCHY IS ADDRESSING YOU COMMONERS! Now...our time in ICW has not been so wonderful for the three of us….Dylan & I being booted out by….ugh Team Brutal...who just so happens to be Tag Team Champions now-

Dylan: WATCH YOUR BACK, BOYS! MONARCHY IS GUNNING FOR RETRIBUTION & THOSE TITLE BELTS!

DJ: Not to mention falling in the Demolition Derby at New Beginnings by three large men after disposing of some annoying house pets! My how the wheels have turned…..

Dylan laughed and gave a cocky smirk as the crowd booed even louder, but DJ ignored them and kept talking.

DJ: Also at New Beginnings, Monarchy let the International title fall to…...wait. The hell is a Way of the Hawk?

DJ & Dylan looked at Caesar, who just breathed heavily & closed his eyes while the fans started chanting for CJ Hawk. Dylan patted his partner's back as DJ continued.

DJ: No matter; a little birdie got lucky. I speak for Caesar & Monarchy when I say that it's not going to happen again, CJ Hawk. Your "Way of the Hawk" will not survive under our Monarchy. (King nodded in agreement as DJ perked up) BUT, just as all seemed lost & Monarchy was about to fail, something magical happened: THIS Championship came to Monarchy!

Kingston pointed to the ICW Heavyweight belt sitting on the throne as Dylan almost shed a tear & Kingston slowly clapped.

DJ: This title came to Monarchy all because of ONE PRINCE! ONE SMOOTH CRIMINAL! ONE LEADER OF MONARCHY! And especially ONE MAN who did it ALL BY HIMSELF! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOW BEFORE THE FIRST EVER ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION: **FREEEEEEEEEEDDY ESSSSSSSSCOBARRRRR!**

 **POWER (by Kanye)** started playing & the stage began to shine bright white with smoke filling the stage & neon lights blasting everywhere! Freddy appeared wearing his fine tailored suit, his iconic scepter, a long, black & gold robe, & his crown. He stretched his arms out as neon pyro went off followed by black confetti & balloons.

Jay: (clapping & bowing) WHAT A MOMENT! WHAT A MATCH AT NEW BEGINNINGS! EAT YOUR HEART OUT OMEGA & OKADA! THIS WAS THE MATCH OF 2017! MONARCHY IS ONCE AGAIN ON TOP OF THE WRESTLING WORLD! LONG LIVE THE PRINCE FREDDY ESCOBAR & LONG LIVE MONARCHY! LEARN TO LOVE IT JAZZ! YOU OR ANY OF THESE PEOPLE NOW HAVE A CHOICE!

Jazz: God I wish you would shut up sometimes….

Freddy made it to the ring & the women surrounding the ring approached "The Prince" as he enters ring & stepped onto the second turnbuckle as more neon pyro went off along with more balloons & confetti as the crowd booed as loud as they ever have. He steps down as DJ & Dylan, along with the women, grabbed the champagne and sprayed it all over Escobar as Caesar grabbed the ICW title & placed it around his best friend's waist. Monarchy went in for a group hug and Escobar sat on his throne and began laughing before speaking.

Freddy: Well well well….I didn't want to say "I told you so…." Oh who am I kidding? I TOLD YOU SO! I told all of you what was going to happen! I said I would be the Heavyweight Champion and looked where I am now! But none of you ever believed me...except for Jay, of course. Now who has the last laugh? Why I do! Sitting on top my Kingdom….our Monarchy! Surrounded by fine wine, beautiful women, more money you all can even earn in a lifetime, and surrounded by Championship gold! And it's all because of Monarchy!

The fans began to lose their minds and chanted "OV-ER-RA-TED" at Escobar, who just laughed and kept speaking.

Freddy: Call me what you like, but make sure you call me Champion as well! Anyway, I would like to not only thank my friends….no, my brothers in the ring with me, but two special individuals as well: Furno Moxley & "Trell"

At the sound of those two names, the audience began to cheer loudly which made Escobar shake his head.

Freddy: I knew you all would cheer for them. Typical….But I digress. My boy DJ Kingston mentioned something very important: We are surrounded by Championship gold aside from the one around my waist. How many championships does Furno have currently? NOT A GOD DAMN ONE! But that's what I didn't want to mention: pay close attention to this title…..

Freddy motion for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Title, which one of the girls grabbed and gave to Escobar before showing it to the camera.

Freddy: See this title? I captured & defended this title over & over since last year! Why is this significant? Because I DID THIS ALL ON MY OWN! ME! ESCOBAR! NO MONARCHY IN SIGHT! Hell, these guys aren't even in UCW with me. So when you, "Trell", made it a pure one-on-one match between me and Moxley, you sealed his fate. Mr. Moxley, you are a rookie compared to me. You are a nobody. Your past accolades do not stand up to what I have accomplished in 2016 alone! And now you can finally realize that I am the greatest wrestler in the world! Fuck Kenny Omega, fuck Okada, Nakamura, Owens, Styles, Cole, and everybody else!

As the crowd kept booing, Escobar stood up and got closer to the camera and let loose:

Freddy: I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION OF ALL TIME! NOT GORE & PERKINS, NOT ANTHONY DRE, NOT MARTIN FREUND, NOT SHADOW RIDER, NOT BEN JONES, NOT TRIVOLT, NOT MR. FURNO MOXLEY, NOT ANYONE ELSE! ME! THE PRINCE! FREDDY ESCOBAR!...And unlike the Watts Family….the Dark Family...Bullet Club….CHAOS….Los Idiotas de Jabroni….DX...nWo...The Shield, old or new, or any other faction: (whispers) Monarchy will always rule the wrestling world! And 2017 will be no different….now BOW! ALL OF YOU BOW TO YOUR CHAMPION AND BOW TO MONARCHY!

Monarchy did their "M" hand gesture as the crowd chanted "YOU SUCK!" at them. Then, out of nowhere, the titantron became disoriented and the camera faded into "Trell's" office, where he was leaning against his desk still visibly wounded from New Beginnings as he spoke softly but firmly.

"Trell": Congratulations, Mr. Escobar, on becoming the first ever ICW Heavyweight Champion. I knew I made the right decision on signing you to ICW. But I was a fool to believe you would fight fair & square…...because in every match you've had since your debut, you've won via shenanigans. Now, I don't know how these other promotions you work at run things, but I will NOT allow my championships to be a mockery! I will personally burn every wrestler here before I allow ANYONE to besmirch the name of the Battlefield & ICW as a whole. And that's what you seem to exactly do.

Freddy shrugged him off and raise the Heavyweight title smiling to a chorus of boos. "Trell" began to chuckle a bit and hold his waist as he kept talking.

"Trell": I see I have to keep my eye on all four of you….so I have an idea. An idea that's history-making, one that the entire Battlefield will love, and one you may despise. I want you to get rested and relaxed. Celebrate with your "brothers" & that championship as much as you can. Because next week, for the first time ever: the ICW Heavyweight Championship will be defended! In a rematch from New Beginnings it will be: FREDDY ESCOBAR...VS….FURNO MOXLEY!

Monarchy just about lost it as they began yelling and cursing at the owner of ICW, who couldn't help but smile as he continued.

"Trell": But here's the catch. If you get counted out or disqualified in ANY kind of way, you will lose the championship to Mr. Moxley! And to ensure no more shenanigans will take place: I WILL BE THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE! Enjoy the rest of your night, gentleman…

The screen soon went black as the crowd went wild! Monarchy, on the other hand, was loathing with anger and couldn't take it! But, from out of nowhere, Ajax, Raptor Reigns, & Furno Moxley all rushed the ring and ambushed Monarchy! The women & Escobar ran out of the ring as DJ, Dylan, & Caesar were all being beaten down! Furno & Ajax trashed the ring & Raptor picked up Freddy's throne & tossed it out of the ring. "The Madman" & "The Magician" took out Dylan with an Assisted Tombstone Piledriver! When King Caesar made it to his feet, "The Renegade" took him out with a devastating Rush Claw! Ajax & Raptor ran around ringside & knocked over the championships and destroyed the party items as picked up DJ and dropped him with his Conflagration! Moxley picked up the microphone & a bottle of champagne before speaking

Furno: I'd like to make a toast to Freddy Escobar! You were right: I don't have as many championships as you currently do. The thing is….I don't care about any of them! All I care about is taking that ICW Heavyweight Championship and making you & Monarchy pay for all the injustice you have created not just at New Beginnings, but throughout your entire careers! I told you, Monarchy made a big mistake making an enemy out of The Young Hounds, but you decided to make one out of the boss! It's about time to overthrow the Prince!

The crowd began chanting "NEW SHIELD!" & "YOUNG HOUNDS!" as the champion looked on from the ramp in anger, clutching onto the Heavyweight title. Furno began to chuckle at Freddy's expression.

Furno: A TOAST to Freddy Escobar and to 2017: the year Monarchy falls! Next week, I will take great pleasure in watching your Monarchy BURN, BABY! BURN! AHAHAHAHAHA!...Welcome to ICW's Shield of Justice.

He smashed the bottle on the ground before he & Ajax picked up Kingston! Raptor growled loudly & the set DJ up and planted him with their Triple Powerbomb, which made the crowd come off their feet! The Young Hounds stared at Escobar & put their fists together as Freddy stood up & raised the championship

Jazz: WHAT A BLOCKBUSTER ANNOUNCEMENT! THE REMATCH FROM NEW BEGINNINGS IS HAPPENING NEXT WEEK! ESCOBAR VS MOXLEY 2 AND OUR BOSS IS THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE!

Jay was so angry that he couldn't say the words coming out of his mouth correctly. He was yelling, cursing, and slamming the table over & over!

Jazz: THIS HAS BEEN JAZZ CONWAY JOINED BY JAY MASTERS! NEXT TIME ON BATTLEFIELD: TWO TITLE MATCHES! CJ VS CAESAR & FREDDY VS FURNO! YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS ANY OF THIS!

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Dan Riley VS Will Ralston  
Winner: Dan Riley via pin

Match 2: Team PRTY (Jason Kidd & Ryan Daniels) VS Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Phil Vandal)  
Winners: Nation of Violence via pin

Match 3: Brutus Vicious w/Traci Star VS local jobber  
Winner: Brutus Vicious via K.O.

Match 4: SJ Steele VS Nyx Rosewood  
Winner: Nyx via pin

 **A/N: HAPPY (20 days in) NEW YEAR! First and foremost, I sincerely apologize for my sudden disappearance after New Beginnings. Long story short...I was sick for some time & I need to take some time off from school due to money. Just...money. But I'm not dead, I still love you all, and what an episode!**

 **The fallout of New Beginnings could be felt as we have some new and returning faces & names appear on the Battlefield! The return of Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow, the reveal of the mysterious assailants and something about a "Dark Family" coming... Champions having plenty of challengers, justice being tossed around, and a Falls Count Anywhere Match made for the next PPV event: Love & War!**

 **Next time: it's the rematches from New Beginnings! The International Championship match between the champ CJ Hawk & the Monarchy's muscle King Caesar. Let's not forget the Heavyweight Championship match between the overconfident champion Freddy Escobar & the mad and angry challenger Furno Moxley with the owner of ICW being the special guest referee! It's going to be wild!**

 **As always, Favorite, Follow, Review, and talk about your favorite moment from this episode of Battlefield and I will see you all later! Until next time...**


	16. Battlefield Episode 7

Jazz: Hello my lovelies and welcome back to: THE BATTLEFIELD! I'm Jazz Conway and I'm joined by Jay Masters!

Jay:...Hi

Jazz: And this episode is considered New Beginnings 2.0 with multiple rematches from the historic event, especially with not one, but TWO championship matches!

Jay:...Great

Jazz: I'm getting a sense of deja vu with you...ANYWAY it's going to be a stacked card so let's get right into the action with the International Championship!

A lions roared throughout the arena as **Hail Mary (by Tupac)** plays. The 6'11 giant walked out to the stage to a mixed reaction while not having a pleasant look on his face. He then marched down to ring as a man with something to prove.

Jazz: Somebody's not happy. Especially after being embarrassed last episode by the Young Hounds

Jay: Of course he's not happy. He's focused, driven, and determined to take the International title to Monarchy where it rightfully should be.

Jazz: Some, including me, believe that King Caesar isn't 100% focused on the champion but wanting payback on the New Shield.

Jay: Caesar is going to deal with them later. Right now, he's gonna take all that pent-up anger and unleash it all over the Way Of the Hawk!

Caesar enters the ring and took his robe off, raising his arm, and glaring into the camera before stepping into his corner. The lights cut off as **Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** plays as a white spotlight shined on a crouching CJ Hawk and the International Championship posed on the stage. He slowly raised his arms, pointed in the air, then pointed at the camera with the crowd yelling "BANG!" The lights came on and blinked blue  & white as CJ picked up the title placing it over his shoulder.

Jazz: Now here's a fighting champion! He introduced the Way of the Hawk International Open Challenge last episode and despite three other competitors accepting the match right then and there, decided to go for Caesar!

Jay: Can't say it was a smart move on CJ's part. I mean he escaped Caesar with the title once! He should've backed off when he had the chance. But noooo….he wanted to prove how he's a "fighting champion."

Jazz: Unlike some of the people you worship, Jay, CJ actually wants to prove why he deserves to be called champion. Big or small, skinny or muscular, good or bad, he's going to give everyone a shot at his title whether it's 1 person or 1000 people. He's going to prove why he holds that title belt!

He climbed through the ropes into the ring and slowly raises his title before pointing at Caesar as the crowd yelled "BANG!" CJ then retreated to his corner across the ring and on top of the corner as the lights dimmed onto the ring.

" _The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, representing Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, standing at 6'11" and weighing in at 285 lbs: He is 'Brooklyn's Finest' KING CAESAR!"_

The fans both cheer and boo as the spotlight shines on Caesar, who simply raises his arm.

Jay: What an intimidating figure! He's primed & ready to establish his dominance!

" _And his opponent, representing the Way Of The Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois standing at 6'4 and weighing in at 228 lbs, he is the ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

As the spotlight shines down on the champion, the fans popped loud for him as he just stayed there and raised his title before giving it to the referee who shows it to Caesar & the camera. As the lights came back up.

Jazz: It's not going to be easy for CJ, but have faith in the Way of the Hawk! He did it once, he can do it again! This the very first title defense in ICW history...it's bound to be a good one.

The bell rings and CJ and Caesar circled each other before Caesar lunged after him. CJ rolled out of his way and created space. The large challenger went after CJ again, but the champion rolled out of the way and attacked Caesar's legs King quickly grabbed CJ and tossed him across the ring. He crashes down and quickly rolls out of the ring. King steps out and goes after CJ, who gets back up and kicks the legs of the challenger, who collapses. The champion quickly rolls back into the ring, ran the ropes, and went for a Suicide Dive. However, "Brooklyn's Finest" caught him and tossed him with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex! The challenger lifted CJ up and charged him into the ringpost before rolling him back into the ring. The champion quickly got back up and ran towards "Brooklyn's Finest" and kicked him back out of the ring. As Caesar got up, the champion ran the ropes and went for a Suicide Dive, but was caught! King was about to charge him into the ring post, but CJ escaped and shoved him into the ring post. Caesar was stunned as CJ climbed back into the ring and delivered several Suicide Dives before finishing off with a Springboard Forearm, knocking the big man down!

CJ rolled back into the ring to catch his breath, but Caesar got back up and was in the ring by the count of four. The champion went and delivered several punches to Caesar, sending him to the corner. CJ stood back and charged at him but was taken down with a wicked Spinning Heel Kick! CJ crashed hard onto the canvas and Caesar ran the ropes for a Running Senton and the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

King stood up and dragged CJ near a corner before picking him on his feet against the corner. He then delivered several back elbow shots to the champion before tossing him on top of the turnbuckle. Before Caesar could do anything else, CJ kicked him in the face several times, knocking him back. CJ then leaped up then delivered a Flying Knee Strike to Caesar's head, spinning & dazing him. The champion then kicked the side of his feet, knocking the larger challenger on his knees, and connecting with his Step-Up Enziguri followed by the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

CJ stood up and attacked his opponent's legs, flipping him onto his stomach, by slamming it down onto the canvas before placing one foot down just above each of the opponent's knees and bends their legs up, hooking them around their own knees. CJ then jumped and slammed down onto Caesar's legs, causing the challenger to whiter in pain. He lets him go and drops some elbows onto him for added measures. CJ climbed to the second turnbuckle, but Caesar got up and caught CJ in a Bridging Dragon Suplex from the second turnbuckle into the cover!

 _1...2...Thr-KICKOUT!_

CJ laid there as the larger challenger slowly got up with the help of the ropes. He slowly lifted CJ up and locked in the Crossface Chickenwing! CJ was withering, but kept from falling to the canvas by moving around. Caesar was about to get him on the ground, but the champion kicked the bag leg of "Brooklyn's Finest" several times, causing him to loosen the hold. CJ quickly took the chance and took him down with a reverse Russian Leg Sweep before locking in the Twisted Claw! The challenger grunted in pain but used his strength & power to swiftly make it to the ropes. CJ let go and stood on the ring apron, waiting for Caesar to get back up. When he did, CJ went for a Springboard Forearm, but ate a swift Roaring Elbow from Caesar, causing him to crash back down! Caesar fell onto one knee, favoring his knees as CJ laid there, unmoving. The muscular challenger limped up and picked up a deadweight champion before going for his Lion Bomb. But before he lifted him up, Ajax appeared in the ring and distracted the referee and Raptor Reigns rushed into the ring and delivered a wicked Spear to Caesar, rolling CJ on top of the challenger! Ajax and Reigns ran through the crowds as the official went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner, & STILL the ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jay: NO! NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! THE YOUNG HOUNDS COST CAESAR THE CHAMPIONSHIP!

Jazz: Well...they did warn that Monarchy would taste The New Shield's brand of justice. And tonight was a demonstration of such. Despite that, CJ is the first to successfully defended an ICW Championship in history!

Jay: BUT IT WAS A FLUKE! AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS!?

Jazz: Well as long as Monarchy doesn't claim another championship, then I won't lose any sleep over this.

Caesar slowly got up with an angry expression on his face and immediately limped after the New Shield. CJ got up and raised the championship until Ray Cobra ran in and took out the champion! He proceeded to beat him down and stomp away before picking him up and dropping him with his Cobra Cutter! He started yelling at CJ before picking up the International title and raising it over the knocked out champion as the crowd boos.

Jay: Well how about that? Looks like Ray has his intended target: the ICW International Championship & CJ Hawk!

Jazz: What a coward, attacking the champion after he went through an agonizing title defense!

Jay: He's establishing dominance on The Way of the Hawk.

* * *

 _The camera fades to the main office room, where "Trell" was seen preparing himself for the main event and looking at the referee shirt. A knock was heard and SJ Steele walked in, smiling innocently._

SJ: Mr. "Trell!" How wonderful it is to see you! I must say, your ideas have been a huge success, especially with what you're doing with the main event tonight!

"Trell": What is it, SJ?

SJ: Well, since you so kindly asked, the women's division has been amazing here! And there are sooo many worthy contenders for the ICW Women's Championship. However-

"Trell": You're absolutely right! There are so many contenders!

SJ: Exactly! But we all know that-

"Trell": Which is why they must fight for the opportunity!

SJ: Ye-wait what?

"Trell": Here's my idea: next episode, there will be a #1 Contender's fatal four way match between Nyx Rosewood, Katie Striker, Brianna Kelly, & Natalia Rodriguez! The winner will face Traci Star for the Women's title at Love War!

The fans cheered for that announcement as SJ, filled with shock & anger, glared at her boss.

SJ:...N-Now wait a minute! What kind of mindless idea is that!? Not even somebody with an IQ of 4 would be stupid enough to make that kind of match, especially when I'm left out of it! What were you thinking!?

"Trell": I'm thinking about what the fans want to see. But don't worry, they do want to see you compete at Love & War. And that's what you'll do: compete at Love & War! And your opponent will be….."The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!

The fans cheered even louder for that match apart from SJ, who looked even angrier than before. She stomped out of the office yelling and slammed the door! "Trell" sighed and shook his head as he still got ready.

 _The cameras faded out of the office and back into the Battlefield announce table, where Jay was visibly upset and Jazz was extremely happy._

Jay: How can he do something like that!? First, he made a #1 Contender's match WITHOUT "The Realist" in it, and now she has to face Carson at Love & War!? This is bullshit!

Jazz: It's completely fair! All those sneak attacks SJ used against Carson is coming back to bite her! Karma's a bitch, & I'm confident the HBC will make SJ hers. But that's then. Right now, we have tag team action!

* * *

 **Feel Good Inc. (by Gorillaz)** plays and the KNA appears on the stage under the spotlights. Edward had a somber look on his face, but kept toying with the fans while Aiden still kept his expressionless gaze as they made their way to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs, 'The Antagonist' Edward Mercury & 'AR3' Aiden Remington III: The KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: The KNA had put in a request for a non title rematch versus the tag team champions. And right now, that request is about to be put into effect

Jay: They know they can win; Team Brutal just had one good day and it so happened to be for the tag titles. They now have something to prove to themselves and the rest of the tag team division.

The two stepped into the ring as Edward pointed his umbrella around the ring and Aiden just leaned against the corner with the same expressionless face. **Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult (by Goatwhore)** plays as Wolfgang  & Kyle Stevens made their way out wearing the brand new tag title belts around their waists.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs, they are the ICW Tag Team Champions: Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: And here comes the brand new champions! They've been riding a wave of momentum since winning the championships against their opponents tonight!

Jay: "One good day." That's all it was. They just had one good day at New Beginnings

The bell rings as AR3 and Wolfgang start us off. Both men begin to circle each other before going for the collar and elbow tie up. The veteran member of Team Brutal gains the advantage with a wrist lock, but the gentleman upstart quickly strikes Wolf with an Enzuigiri, forcing him to release the hold. Aiden follows up with a Knife-edge chop, which doesn't faze Wolfgang. The world-renowned technician smiles, before giving the cocky Brit a chop of his own. The whole thing devolves into an NJPW-esque contest of who can withstand the most chops, with both Remington and Wolfgang alternating between chopping his opponent and recoiling in pain. The reigning champion wins the contest, staggering AR3 with a mighty chop, allowing Wolfgang to run the ropes and hit Aiden with a powerful Running Lariat!

Wolfgang lifts Aiden to his feet, and grabs him in a Fireman's Carry, but Remington bashes the side of Wolf's head with elbow strikes, dazing the veteran and allowing the Brit to escape from the hold, before flooring Wolf with a Roundhouse Kick! Remington covers. 1,-Kickout. AR3 drags his opponent towards his corner, where he tags Edward Mercury in. Mercury delivers a series of stomps to his opponent, taunting Wolfgang all the while. Mercury gets Wolfgang up to his feet, and Irish Whips him towards the ropes. As Wolfgang comes back, The Antagonist hits a Running Knee, knocking the champ to the ground. Edward smiles psychotically before applying a Fujiwara armbar on Wolfgang. This goes on for more than thirty seconds, with Wolfgang screaming in pain, but still using every ounce of strength in him to reach the ropes, forcing Mercury to release the hold.

Mercury tags in AR3, and both men start to set up the Kingdom Come on their opponent. However, Wolfgang comes alive, hitting the Antagonist with an Uppercut followed by a Lariat to the crafty Brit. AR3 quickly rushes the veteran, but Wolfgang gives him a kick to the midsection followed by a Double Underhook Piledriver! AR3 rolls to the outside as Wolfgang goes and tags in Kyle Stevens! Kyle launches him himself at the prone Antagonist with a Springboard Senton Bomb, as Wolfgang runs the ropes to give Aiden a Suicide Dive!

The crowd cheers as Kyle waits for Edward to get up, before unloading on him with a series of strikes to the face, finishing with a Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick! Meanwhile, AR3 and Wolfgang are brawling on the outside. Wolfgang kicks Aiden in the gut, and goes for a Pumphandle Flatliner, but Remington reverses into his 1916 straight into the floor!

Meanwhile, inside the ring, Kyle climbs to the top turnbuckle, before launching off with a 450 splash! He goes for the cover, however Aiden slides a steel chair into the ring, distracting the ref who starts arguing with AR3. Kyle gets up and tries to grab the referee's attention, only for Edward to get behind him and kick him between the belt! Kyle falls to his knees as the ref turns towards them. The Antagonist quickly capitalizes into his Avada Kedavra! He covers.

 _1, 2, 3!_

" _Here's your winners: KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jay: WOAH! The KNA just defeated the brand new ICW Tag Team Champions!

Jazz: You can add by way of a low blow! What kind of man could ever resort to underhanded tactics like that!?

Jay: When you have someone called "The Antagonist" on your team, you're bound to come across some devious tricks like that.

The KNA quickly rolled out of the ring as Edward laughed at the fans. The KNA motioned their waists and said they desire the tag titles as Wolfgang rolled back into the ring and consolidated Kyle until The Nation of Violence ran from the crowd into the ring and proceeded to beat down the tag champs! They picked up Wolfgang and Double Chokeslammed him before picking up Kyle and took him out with the Bloody Sunday! They looked down at the champions before staring at the KNA, who looked on with a slightly nervous glance.

Jazz: Now that's just….

Jay: Before you start complaining about "that's uncalled for" or "that's not right," they're sending a message to Team Brutal that they want the tag titles & to KNA that no one is getting in their way!

Jazz: Who's to say they just want to hurt people! Besides, that was just a cowardly move!

Jay: They are called "The Nation of VIOLENCE" for a reason. They live to hurt any and everyone they come across!

Jazz: The tag team division here is slowly spiraling out of control….

* * *

 **Bombtrack (by Rage Against the Machine)** plays as Rick Washington walked out wearing rectangular sunglasses, a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear. He also wears a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire is a pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand. He was in no as he marched his way down to the ring.

Jay: Holy crap, Rick Washington is actually walking! He hasn't been seen since being assaulted at the Demolition Derby by…...the Dark Family.

Jazz: But why? Why are they targeting all these competitors? What's their agenda? And are there any more members of this Dark Family?

Jay: I don't know….but I'm afraid to even think about the answers….

R-Dub rolled into the ring and looked around the Battlefield smirking at the crowd chanting his name. He chuckled and grabbed a mic before speaking/

Rick: Thank you, thank you. I gotta say, it's been really fun here at the Battlefield. Debuting & competing in the Heavyweight Tournament was amazing and the crazy ride in the Demolition tournament was a hell of a ride! That is…..until I was eliminated from the Free-For-All. It was by three mysterious men...who just recently became not-so-mysterious anymore. Their names are Static Rider, P.K. Hunt, & Ryan Lewis. They go by the name the Dark Family.

The crowd booed at the mention of the Dark Family, which caused Rick to laugh.

Rick: I know, I know. They're a couple of freaks who only want to attack everyone when their backs are turned. Well guess what: I want to finish what those three douchebags started at New Beginnings. I'M STANDIN RIGHT HERE! FORTRESS, RYAN, I'M CALLING Y'ALL OUT!

Rick, tossed his mic down and took off his sunglasses & hat. For several minutes, nothing happened. Until P.K, Static, & Ryan appeared scattered in the crowd.

P.K: You don't get it, do you, Washington? You were just a means to an end. A necessary victim to continue our path of dominance. But….since you so graciously invited us to finish what we started, WE'LL HAVE TO BREAK YOU FOR GOOD!

P.K, Static, & Ryan hopped over the barricades to ringside as they surround Rick & the ring. They glared at Washington, who was egging them on, and slowly climbed to the ring apron. R-Dub made the first move and blasted Ryan! P.K & Static quickly ran in & jumped him from behind. They beat him down for some time before R-Dub fought back & leveled them with dual clothesline! He then started blasting them with clubbing blows, until Ryan came and flattened him. The Fortress (P.K. & Static) began to stomp him while Ryan kept him down. All of a sudden, **Chrome Hearts (by CFO$)** plays  & the crowd went wild.

Jazz: They're back! The Wayan Bros have returned to the Battlefield!

Jay: How!? They were beaten and snatched up by The Dark Family! Where the hell have they been!

Derick & Devin ran from the entrance ramps to the ring and proceeded to take out "The Wild Card" & "The Eye of the Storm." Ryan Lewis got up and tried to take them out, but the twin brothers teamed up on him with kicks and punches. Static & P.K got back up and took out the returning Wayne Bros and began the 3-on-2 assault. Rick got back up and took out Ryan with a GET REKT! Derick & Devin took out P.K & Static with dual Roundhouse Kicks, sending them out of the ring. The Dark Family retreated through the crowd as The Wayne Bros stood tall in the ring. Rick picked up the mic and spoke again:

Rick: Awe yeah! Look who is running now! Y'all won't have that luxury for long, Dark Family, because I'm throwing out the challenge! What'd ya say? The three of us versus the three of you at Love & War?

The Dark family looked at each other as P.K yelled "YOU'RE ON!" The crowd responded positively as Rick & the Wayne Bros glared at The Dark Family.

Jay: WHAT ARE THEY THINKING!? DO THEY HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING!?

Jazz: They believe they have a shot to take out the Dark Family.I believe they have a shot as well.

Jay: Well I don't! They're walking into a death trap! The Dark Family are going to wipe out Rick Washington & The Wayne Bros once and for all! Right now, however, the women takes center stage!

* * *

 **Ready to Die (by Andrew W.K.)** plays and an English/Asian woman standing at about 5'6" bounces onto the stage excitedly. She has dark red hair she keeps in a tight pony tail with her face being framed on either side by her hair, a pink band holding the ponytail in place. She is fair skinned, has a very athletic and lean build with defined muscles. She has Pac-man chasing ghosts tattooed on her back across her shoulder blades.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring from London, England: AMBER ARCADE!"_

Jazz: Once again, ICW has acquired another fierce competitor to strengthen the Women's Division even more! Amber Arcade, though fairly new to wrestling & has yet to win any major championships, is a very upbeat and a happy-go-lucky person! But don't let that fool you: her stiff strikes & athleticism will definitely leave a bruise!

Jay: I don't know what she's so happy for. I would be shared shitless considering who her opponent is!

Jazz: This is a perfect opportunity for Amber to show what she can do. A win here would definitely put her in the title picture!

Amber is wearing a purple looses fitting tank top, with a blue fishnet top that covers her arms and chest, blue shorts with the purple line running down the legs of the shorts and around the ends of the shorts, dark purple lace up boots that cover her tights. She jumped onto the ring apron and flipped over the ropes. Rolling as she enters the ring she leaps to the turnbuckle, raising her arm, and backflips down landing on her feet. She was smiling & waving at the fans until the arena lights went out.

 **Truth Behind the Rose (by Within Temptations)** plays  & the familiar blue smoke filled the arena. Traci Star slowly walked out, with the ICW Demolition Champion Brutus Vicious tailing her. She gave her creepy smile as she raised the ICW Women's title.

" _And her opponent, accompanied by Brutus Vicious, from Mexico City, Mexico, the ICW Women's Champion: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

Jazz: Those two together creep me out more & more…..

Jay: When have they not? I heard that they enjoy picnics in a foggy cemeteries.

Jazz:...And who told you that, exactly?

Jay: Not important…

She whispered to Brutus and he stood just at the end of the ramp. She climbed into the ring and smiled at Amber, who had a focused look on her face. As soon as she raised her title, the lights came back on and the blue smoke vanished. Traci set her title on the ground as she leaned across the corner, staring at her.

Jay: This won't end well…

The bell rings and Amber & Traci circled each other before locking up. Traci then shoved Amber to the canvas and gave a wicked smile. Amber got back up and dusted herself off before cracking her neck and preparing herself. Traci's smile went away as she stepped up and gave Amber a backhand! Amber rubbed her face before quickly grabbing Traci and tossing her with a Snap Exploder Suplex! The champion rolled & sat against the corner to recuperate, but Amber ran towards her and took her out with double knees to the corner! Arcade dragged her back to the center of the ring and went for the cover!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Amber picked her up and delivered several stiff forearm shots to "The Shining Star" before tossing her to the ropes. Traci held onto the ropes and went outside the ring and grabbed her head, but Amber ran the ropes and leaped over the top rope with a Diving Crossbody! However, Traci moved out of the way, which allowed Amber to take a nasty fall to the concrete floor! The crowd was stunned silenced by the nasty fall, but Traci looked at the fallen Amber and laughed her disturbing chuckle. "The Shining Star" picked up her opponent and tossed her into the ring post followed by the barricade! Star did not light up & continued her assault with multiple stomps! The champion then exposed the ring apron and Powerbombed Arcade onto the exposed steel before rolling her back into the ring! She rolled her back into the ring and climbed up onto the apron and connected with her Springboard 450 Splash onto the knocked out Amber Arcade and went for the pin!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: the ICW Women's Champion 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

Jazz: Oh dear lord! Amber took a risk and she suffered greatly for it!

Jay: Didn't I tell you it wouldn't end well!?

Jazz: I'm sure you didn't think Amber would crash & burn like that! At least giver her credit for showing no fear against the ICW Women's Champion and risking a lot to take her out!

Jay: You must've mistaken me. I did not say the match would end well…..

Traci looked down at Amber and began her post match assault on Amber by punching & kicking away at her! The crowd booed as the ref tried to move Traci away, but Brutus dragged the ref out of the ring and tossed him off to the side. Traci picked her back up and dropped Arcade with a Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker! Brutus entered the ring & gave her a mic along with her championship.

Traci: Oh Battlefield…..it seems that one of four brave warriors will attempt to take my Idol Shrine...the ICW Women's Championship…..from me. Hehehe….it does not matter who earns that opportunity….I will send ALL of them to the Valley of Darkness and leave their soul to rot! And as for Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow…..sooon your souls will be disintegrated by "The Champion of Destruction" Brutus Vicious….DEATH COMES TO ALL WHO OPPOSE US!

Traci set her championship down and motioned to Brutus, who lifted Amber backwards on the top turnbuckle. Traci climbed up in front of her & Performed her Rolling Powerbomb onto the Women's title! Amber laid motionless as Brutus & Traci raised their championship as the blue smoke appeared, taking the two champions away.

Jazz: This….what we just witnessed was just a display of destruction!

Jay: I don't understand how ANYONE could defeat Brutus OR Traci separately. Together...they are unstoppable!

Jazz: Well as spooky as those two are, they are human at the end of the day. Both of them can be defeated at any given moment….

* * *

 _The camera fades to the backstage interview room, where Cathy Kelly is facing the camera_.

Cathy: Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time: "Mr. NC-17" Chris Wolf!

 _The fans began to howl as Chris walks up to Cathy Kelly with a serious look on his face._

Cathy Kelly: Chris, your time in ICW has not been the most prolific, being eliminated in the first round of the ICW Heavyweight Tournament, losing in the Demolition Free-For-All, and now it seems Dan Riley is taunting you. Do you have any responses?

Chris:...You're right. My time here in ICW has not been the best. But a wolf does not focus on prey that gets away. Instead, we focus on our next prey. Y'see, Dan is a coward. He only fights when it benefits him, and uses underhanded tactics to win. I see that as a slap to the face towards those who actually work hard to get where they are.

Chris: Dan is a fox: crafty, cunning, able to escape out of any situation, and dangerous in the right setting. But to someone like me, he's prey. So be prepared, Riley, because you're my next meal. THE HUNT. IS. ON!

 _The cameras cut back to the Battlefield & the announce table, where Jay was shaking his head._

Jay: What's Chris's issue with Dan? Just because he does anything to win does not make him a bad guy!

Jazz: Dan Riley has been successful for using sneaky tactics while Chris Wolf stayed to his dignity. I can't blame Chris for having something to prove against Riley. Speaking of something to prove…..it's time, ladies & gentleman. It's time for our second title match this episode: the ICW Heavyweight Championship Match!

* * *

 **Voodoo Child (by Jimmy Hendrix)** plays as "Trell" entered the Battlefield. The crowd stood on their feet and gave the owner of ICW a standing ovation. He straightened out his referee shirt. He smiled & waved at the crowd as he made his way into the ring.

Jay: With all due respect to the man who signs our paychecks, this was thoughtless on his part! I mean, WHY ON EARTH would he force the champ to defend his newly won championship against an opponent he already defeated!?

Jazz: In every match Escobar has been in, he cheated to win! Who in their right mind would want somebody so low down & shady to be our Heavyweight Champion & represent ICW?

Jay: Escobar is a very talented wrestler & leads one of the most successful factions in wrestling history! I, for one, am very honored to have such an athlete as the face of ICW!

As "Trell" entered the ring, **Psychosocial (by Slipknot)** plays and a wall of fire erupts from the stage. Furno Moxley walked out to a loud pop from the crowd. He smirked and laughed maniacally while walking to the ring.

Jay: And this maniac needs to be locked in an asylum along with his mangy friends! How dare they cost King Caesar the International Championship!

Jazz: Mind games, Jay. Monarchy planned to receive both championships, but the Young Hounds proved otherwise.

Furno rolled inside the ring and shook "Trell's" hand as he climbed on the second rope and chuckled. He took off his jacket as the arena lights went off. **POWER (by Kanye)** plays as the stage shined bright white. Escobar walked out and stretched his arms, showing off the ICW Heavyweight belt poised around his waist. The neon lights on his jacket lit up as he kept his arms straight, and walked down the entrance ramp through a wave of boos

Jay: Look at him, Jazz. His presence is that of a world class Champion!

Jazz: More like a low dirty cheat! He deserves to have that championship stripped away from him! He better be happy he even gets the chance to defend that championship!

Jay: You still haven't learned! How can you not appreciate his spectacular in-ring talent!?

Jazz: Oh no: he is a tremendous wrestler. But the fact he relies on underhanded tactics is what pisses me, "Trell", and everyone else off!

When Escobar made it to ringside, he removed his jacket and showed off his championship. "The Prince" look at the ref & his opponent before climbing to the top turnbuckle. He stood there & stretched his arms out with pyro coming out from the other three corners. As he stepped down, He took off the championship and raised it in the air before laying across the top turnbuckle. "Trell" went and tried to get the title from Freddy, but the champ dropped it on the ground on his feel. "Trell's" expression did not change as he picked up the championship and waited for the introductions when the spotlights shined on the ring.

" _The following contest scheduled for one-fall is for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Toledo Ohio, standing at 6ft tall & weighing in at 235Lbs: 'The Madman of Hell' FURNO MOXLEY!"_

The crowd cheered loudly as Furno climbed to the second rope and gave a deranged smile. He stared at Furno and pointed his fist at him.

Jazz: He is a man determined to end a Monarchy & capture the ICW Heavyweight Championship!

Jay: Freddy made him bow once, Freddy is going to do it again!

" _And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6ft tall & weighing in at 225Lbs: he is the ICW Heavyweight Champion… 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

The crowd booed at the champion who stood upright and spread his arms out. He looked at Moxley & "Trell" before yelling "BOW BEFORE YOUR PRINCE!"

Jay: This is unfair for Escobar to defend his championship like this. But he will get the job done!

Jazz: Cheaters never win! And Escobar will be served the justice he deserves!

"Trell" raised the title before setting him back down. He looked at both competitors and signals the match to begin! Moxley & Escobar circled each other a few the two threw punches & kicks to psyche each other out with attempted punches & kicks. They locked up before they shoved each other into the corner, ending with Escobar pushing Moxley into the corner, but Furno grabbed the ropes to force a break. "Trell" told Freddy to release the hold, but when he didn't listen, "Trell" yanked him off of his opponent, which caused the crowd to pop! Escobar got heated for a minute & glared at the ref for some time before Freddy started badmouthing his opponent. Furno just smiled and when Escobar spat in his face, leveled the champion with a vicious clothesline! Moxley shook off the spit & picked up the champion before irish whipping him into the corner so hard that "The Prince" dropped down! Moxley picked up Escobar & delivered another strong Irish whip into the opposite corner, which caused him to fall on his knees again! Moxley leaned him against the corner and gave him several right hooks until "Trell" had to separate "The Madman" after some time, which Moxley happily complies. However. Escobar climbed to the second rope & took out Moxley with a dropkick! Escobar looked at the referee & told him to stay out of the way! He then stomped away at Furno until he ran the ropes and connected with a Basement Dropkick! Escobar went for the pin & "Trell" made the count.

 _1 KICKOUT!_

Escobar stood up and yelled at Trell who just shrugs in response and told him he kicked out. Escobar turned around &, when Moxley recovered, dropped Freddy with a Running Facebreaker! The champions land backwards & Furno rolled followed by delivering a stiff kick to his face. The challenger gave him multiple elbows and capped it off with a jumping Knee Strike to his head. Escobar withered in pain and the challenger lifted him into a German Suplex. Escobar, however, landed on his feet & retaliated with a Step-Up Enziguri, stunning Furno, & took him down with a Reverse Hurricanrana! Escobar crawled to the second rope to catch his breath, but went on the offense shortly after with a series of knees to the ribs before transitioning into a Sitting Guillotine Choke! "Trell" leaned against the ropes, watching them struggle as Freddy stretched him further and told the special guest referee to watch him suffer! However, Furno used his power to lift him up and convert into a Running Powerslam into a cover!

 _1…2...KICKOUT!_

"The Madman" picked up the champion & tossed him to the ropes. Escobar ducked a clothesline into a spinning neckhold & capped it up with a Uppercut to the back of his neck! Moxley favored it as Escobar ran the ropes and took Moxley down with a Running Bulldog followed up with a Springboard Reverse 450 Splash onto Moxley! He stood up & taunted the crowd, who continued to boo, & "Trell", who still leaned against the ropes, by telling him to "count right next time!" He picked up Furno & tossed him into the corner before going to work on him with series of stiff kicks capping off with an Exploder Suplex! Furno crashed down as Escobar looked on in glee at the work he has done. He approached Moxley and slowly stomped him! He then set Moxley up for the Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow), but when the champion ran the ropes, Moxley kicked up and caught him with his Moxicity (Spinning Side Slam)! Both men laid there as "Trell" did not bother to count, as he just leaned against the corner.

Furno was first to make it to his feet and proceeded to pick him up & delivered some rights & lefts to a dazed Escobar. He tossed him to the ropes and tossed him with a Back Body Drop! Escobar sat up grabbing his back and Moxley ran the ropes before delivering a Knee Strike to the back of Escobar's head! Freddy fell out & Moxley made the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

The confused challenger looked at "Trell," who just shrugged at him and said "he kicked out." Moxley lifted him up and went for a Conflagration, but Escobar escaped & took him down with a Russian Leg Sweep followed by connecting with his Prince's Elbow! Escobar did not waste time and immediately waited for Moxley to get on his knees before connecting with his new move: The King Slayer (Curb Stomp)! He yelled at the special referee "BETTER THAN THE FLASHPOINT!" before going for the pin!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd cheered loudly as Escobar was stunned silent! He looked at "Trell" before going for another pin attempt.

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

The Champion got frustrated & yelled at "Trell" about his slow counting! He then went for another pin attempt! "Trell" shrugged and went for a fast pin attempt.

 _1 2 KICKOUT!_

Escobar banged on the canvas in anger as "Trell" shrugged. "Can't say that count was slow." "The Prince" got in "Trell's" face and started yelling. The ref shrugged & pointed behind him. Escobar turned around & got caught in an Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex, slinging Freddy halfway across the ring. He used the ropes to pick him up, but "The Madman" clotheslined him out of the ring to the outside floor! Furno ran the ropes & took him out with the Suicide Dive! The challenger banged on the announce table before tossing him back into the ring. Furno climbed to the apron & waited for the champion to rise to his feet. When he did, Furno went & connected with his Hellraiser! The fans were on their feet as the ref made the count!

 _1...2...3? No KICKOUT!_

Nobody could believe it! "Trell" was even taken aback slightly as Freddy somehow kicked out! Furno looked at Escobar & lifted him onto the top turnbuckle and climbed up as well. Freddy, however, headbutted his opponent several times before sliding down & kicked him in his legs, causing Moxley to get caught hanging off the corner upside down. Freddy climbed up on top & connected with his Money Shot (Diving Double Foot Stomp)! Furno crashed down & Escobar slowly fell on top of him!

 _1….2….-FOOT ON THE ROPES!_

"Trell" stopped the count due to Moxley getting his foot on the ropes, saving the match. Escobar looked at "Trell" before smirking. All of a sudden, DJ & Dylan ran down to the ring & tried to distract him! "Trell" just looked at those two before turning back to the match, ignoring them. Freddy's smirk faded away as DJ & Dylan got annoyed. But as they were trying to get the ref's attention, "The New Shield" Ajax & Raptor dashed through the crowd & attacked the two Monarchy members. The brawl rolled into the ring as the four fought, turning the match into a brawl. As "Trell" tried to make sense of things, Escobar grabbed his scepter and went after Furno. However, the challenger saw this coming & kicked it out of his hands! Ajax & Raptor sent the DJ & Dylan out of the ring as the match continued. Moxley went for his Flashpoint, but Freddy moved out of the way & he went for his Prince's Blade! Furno grabbed his foot & tosses it aside. Freddy spinned & caught Furno with a leaping Roundhouse Kick. Moxley bounced off the ropes & went for his Rebound Clothesline! Escobar ducked it and grabbed his opponent for his Execution! However, Moxley countered at the very last minute into his Conflagration! The fans were once again on their feet as "Trell" made the count!

 _1….2…..3!_

" _Here's your winner…..AND NEW ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION: 'The Madman From Hell' FURNO MOXLEY!_

Jazz: MOXLEY DID IT! THE MADMAN FROM HELL FINALLY ACCOMPLISHED HIS MISSION & CAPTURED THE ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP FROM FREDDY ESCOBAR! IN ONE HELL OF A MATCH, "Trell" CALLED IT STRAIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE AND MOXLEY SHOWED THE WORLD THAT HE HAS WHAT IT TAKES TO BE THE CHAMPION!

Jay: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! THIS….THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! OUR BOSS IS PLAYING FAVORITES WITH THE NEW SHIELD! HE HANDED THAT WIN TO MOXLEY ON A SILVER PLATTER! THIS IS UTTER BULLSHIT!

The fans exploded out of their seats as Furno slowly made it to his feet! Ajax, Raptor, & Nyx, who ran down from the back, all rushed the ring & hugged Furno. "Trell" grabbed the ICW Heavyweight Championship belt & handed it to him. "The Madman" climbed to the top turnbuckle & raised the championship high in the air as DJ & Dylan, bruised & battered, picked up a defeated Escobar and carried him to the back.

Jazz: THE SECOND EVER TITLE DEFENSE IN ICW HISTORY ENDED WITH THE VERY FIRST TITLE CHANGE IN ICW! WHAT A MOMENT FOR FURNO MOXLEY & THE NEW SHIELD AS A WHOLE! JUSTICE PREVAILS HERE IN THE BATTLEFIELD & ICW AS A WHOLE!

Jay took off his headset & was still ranting about the whole match. Moxley got back down & was greeted by a big hug & kiss from Nyx Rosewood as Ajax & Raptor raised him on their shoulders. "Trell" smirked and walked to the back as the camera fades showing Furno laughing & raising the championship.

 **Recap**  
Match 1: King Caesar VS CJ Hawk- _ICW International Championship  
_ Winner: CJ Hawk via pin

Match 2: Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang)  
Winners: The KNA via pin

Match 3: Amber Arcade VS Traci Star  
Winner: Traci Star via pin

Match 4: Freddy Escobar VS Furno Moxley- _ICW Heavyweight Championship  
_ Winner: Furno Moxley via pin

 **A/N: Thank you to theDarkRyder for KNA VS Team Brutal match. It helped a lot.**

 **Whew. What an episode, huh? As ICW ventures closer to their second event, Love & War, we have our first ever successful title defense & title change all in one night! More matches has been confirmed for Love & War, and we've seen the return of the twin duo: The Wayne Bros! The New Shield & The Way of the Hawk stands tall to the detriment of Monarchy, but they won't be down for long, however...anything can happen & everything WILL happen in the Battlefield!**

 **Side note: Thank you all for your patience & support as I go through life right now...your words actually helped me get a grip and work hard to get this episode out to you all!**

 **Until next time...**


	17. Battlefield Episode 8

Jazz: WELCOME BACK TO THE BATTLEFIELD! I'm Jazz and, as always, joining me is Jay-

Jay:...

Jazz: -who is still upset over last episode's spectacular main event, where we saw Furno Moxley capture the ICW Heavyweight Championship from Freddy Escobar & Monarchy!

Jay: BULLSHIT IS WHAT IT IS, JAZZ! OUR BOSS COST MONARCHY THE CHAMPIONSHIP BECAUSE HE DID NOT WANT ESCOBAR AS THE FACE OF ICW!

Jazz: And on what grounds do you stand this on?

Jay: The fact that Escobar has was unfairly forced to defend the championship at all!

 **We Will Rock You** plays  & Monarchy marched down to the ring, every one of them appearing pissed off as they rolled into the ring & Freddy grabbed a microphone.

Freddy: CUT THE DAMN MUSIC! The previous episode was BULLSHIT! I WAS SCREWED OUT OF THAT BELT! CAESAR WAS SCREWED OUT OF THAT BELT! THE NEW SHIELD SCREWED US OUT OF THE CHAMPIONSHIP & OUR BOSS IS OBVIOUSLY FAVORITING THOSE OUT-OF-CONTROL MANIACS! So Monarchy has made an official decree: THIS SHOW IS CANCELED UNTIL MONARCHY GETS THOSE TITLES BACK!

The crowd boos as Monarchy paced around the ring waiting for a response. **Voodoo Child** plays  & "Trell" walked out on stage with a smile on his face.

"Trell": Ladies & gentleman: WELCOME TO THE BATTLEFIELD AND WELC-

Freddy: OH CUT THE BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW & GAVE MONARCHY THEIR TITLES BACK, TRELL!

"Trell":...And hello to you too, Freddy & co. Might I offer a congratulations on a spectacular opening match and main event last episode.

Freddy: Where. Are. Our. TITLES!?

Trell: Sigh….you guys don't get it. Escobar, you lost fair & square. Your dirty tricks did not work and you came up short! Now Caesar, I may have some leniency considering how YOUR match went. But your past actions makes me think otherwise-

Freddy: You better choose you next words carefully, "boss." It could come back to haunt you…..

Trell: Can you give me a minute to say what I have to say? It involves the title you so dearly desire. Now, I know we're at a place called the Battlefield, but this war between you guys & The New Shield is spiraling out of control. Interfering in each other's matches, all out brawls, it's madness! So here's what I'm gonna do: At Love & War, the ICW Heavyweight Championship will be defended!

Freddy: That's it? I have to punish Moxley again? THEN SO BE IT!

Trell: Yes….except it won't be defended in a normal one-on-one match! Y'see, Monarchy, the main event for Love & War will be Freddy Escobar VS Furno Moxley for the ICW Heavyweight Title. BUT, it won't just be those two. It will be Freddy Escobar, DJ Kingston, & Dylan Torres VS Furno Moxley, Ajax, & Raptor Reigns for the ICW Heavyweight Championship.

The crowd came alive for the match as Monarchy looked on in disgust. DJ grabbed a mic and started speaking himself.

DJ: That doesn't even make any sense! You can't defend a SINGLES championship in a 6-MAN TAG MATCH!

Trell: Actually, DJ, I can. It's quite simple: the person who scores the winning pinfall for their team will be "crowned" the ICW Heavyweight Champion! You guys wanted it back so badly, well here's your chance. Let's see who wants it badder.

Monarchy threw a fit as the fans chanted "YES!" Trell was about to walk to the back, but stopped & turned to the four in the ring.

Trell: OH! I almost forgot: since you, Escobar & Caesar, had a very long night previously, I have decided, out of the kindness of my heart, to give y'all the night off..and banned you from the building!

As he said that, multiple security men walked out & gestured for the two to get out of the ring. Escobar refused & threw a gigantic fit, but Caesar calmed him down briefly & pointed at "Trell" before he & his Monarchy brother exited the ring and was guided to the exit thru the crowd. DJ & Dylan were about to follow suit, but Trell stopped them.

Trell: WOAH WOAH WOAH! You two stay in that ring! DJ & Dylan, since you two didn't compete last episode, you guys will be competing right now! Your opponents? Well, why don't they introduce themselves. Good luck!

"Trell" left through the back as Kingston & Torres stayed in the ring waiting for their opponent. **Chrome Hearts** plays  & the crowd went wild! The Wayne Bros appeared jogging onstage & leaped into the air causing pyro to go off & neon colors to swirl.

 _"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall! Making their way to the ring at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: Derrick & Devin Wayne THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: What an opportunity for these twin brothers! Their first match EVER in ICW since being brutalized by the Fortress.

Jay: This is utter bullcrap….all of it….

The crowd clapped along as the two twin brothers made their way to the ring. However, when they rolled in, DJ & Dylan immediately attacked them! The bell rings and Monarchy wasted no time going on the offense with kicks & punches. The Wayne Bros soon fought back with kicks & knees of their own! Kingston & Torres grabbed each man & tossed them to the ropes. However, Derrick & Devin each performed a Handspring into a Reverse Hurricanrana, sending Monarchy to the outside! The twin tag team did not waste anytime, as Devin kicked both of them through the second rope! He hung on & skinned the cat, holding the ropes upside down as Derrick performed a Tope con Hilo onto both members of Monarchy! The fans loved every bit of that as Derrick & Devin were high-fiving the fans! Devin grabbed "The Astonishing One" & tossed him back into the ring before climbing onto the ring apron. When he made it back to his feet, the twin in blue performed a Springboard DDT! He immediately went for the cover!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Devin picked his opponent up & delivered several knife edge chops, sending him back to the ropes before Irish Whipping him to the otherside! DJ rebounded & ate a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! He flipped Kingston onto his stomach as Derrick came in & took him out with a Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker! Devin picked up DJ & tossed him to The Wayne's corner. He tagged in Derrick & the two irish whipped DJ into a back elbow. They followed up with a dual backflip into a dropkick to DJ's face! As Devin rolled out the ring, the twin in green stood up and connected with a Standing Moonsault followed up with the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT_!

Derrick picked up DJ and tossed him into the corner. When Wayne ran after him, DJ kicked him in the face, sending him back. "The Astonishing One" bounced off the second rope and into a Hurricanrana! Derrick rolled and got back up, responding with a Roundhouse kick to DJ, taking him out. While he did that, Dylan ran towards & took out Devin by tossing him into the barricade! Derrick sees this & went for a Suicide Dive, but Dylan connected with an Uppercut to stop his momentum! The twin in green staggered as DJ recovered and took him out with an Axe Handle to the back of the head. As Dylan returned to his corner, Kingston dragged him there and made the tag. "The Rabid Street Dog" locked in the Camel Clutch as "The Astonishing One" ran the ropes and performed a Basement Dropkick onto Derrick's face. Dylan dropped him and went for a quick cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT_!

Dylan lets Derrick go & lifted him into a Deadlift Suplex! He picked him out and delivered several jabs to Derrick's face followed up by a stiff right hook, sending his opponent to an empty corner. Dylan kicked him in the gut sending him to the canvas & choking him with his foot for some time. Dylan lifted Derrick on the top turnbuckle and climbed up. Derrick headbutted Dylan a bit before sliding down & powerbombing Dylan off the top turnbuckle and rolling him up! DJ tried to break the pin, but Devin slid back into the ring & held him back from doing so

 _1...2...3!_

 _"Here's your winner: Derrick & Devin 'THE WAYNE BROS!'"_

Jazz: WOAH! What a win from outta nowhere! The Wayne Bros just beat Monarchy!

Jay: You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!

Jazz: Monarchy are definitely in a horrible mindset begging beaten in quick fashion like how we just saw!

Derrick & Devin celebrated for a bit before being assaulted by DJ & Dylan. They beat them down severely before picking up Devin & dropping him with a Discus Clothesline/Leg Sweep Combination! Then they grabbed Derrick & set him up and dropping him with the Guillotine! Monarchy looked down at The Twin Duo beaten before leaving the ring. After they left, P.K. & Static rushed the ring and just stared at the fallen tag team.

Jay: Now THAT'S a team with nothing left to lose now! Monarchy just decimated the Wayne Bros and left them laying! The Young Hounds better take notice, because these guys are through playing around with them!

Jazz: Worst of all is how much The Dark Family is enjoying this, watching the Wayne Bros battered & bruised.

* * *

The arena goes dark & a face of a wolf appears on the screen. **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing** plays as mist fills the arena with Chris Wolf appears howling into the arena. Afterwards, he slowly crawled to the ring like a wolf.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Memphis, Tennessee, standing at 5'9" & weighing at 205 lbs: 'Mr. NC-17' CHRIS WOLF!"_

Chris made it to ringside and climbed to the top turnbuckle before howling again with the crowd. The arena lights came on as Chris climbed down. He took off his sleeveless hoodie and stood in the corner as **Angel of Death** plays and the crowd began to BOO massively!

 _"And his opponent, from The Fourth Reich, standing at 6'4" and weighing 229 lbs: GENOCIDE!"_

Jazz: Lord...not him…

Jay: Yup. Genocide looks towards Love & War and his Falls Count Anywhere match against Will Ralston. But first, he gotta go through Chris Wolf.

Genocide walked out, mic in hand, as the crowd kept booing. Genocide had a nasty look on his face as he began to speak while walking to the ring.

Genocide: SILENCE YOU BUMBLING IDIOTS! I am Genocide, and I hail from the The Fourth Reich! I am ICW's Ganso Bomb and The Final Solution to the diverse filth plaguing this company & the world! And how fitting it is that coming up is the Event called Love…& War! I love wars...I love watching them & fighting in them. And very soon, I will go to war with that Scottish inbreed Will Ralston! So I have decided to dedicate this French-like beating I will dish out onto Chris Wolf in this match to that Scott and show him what awaits at Love & War!

The crowd continued to boo as Genocide dropped his mic and rolled underneath the ring. He bad mouthed Chris, who just stood in the corner emotionless.

Jay: Genocide sure does have a way with words, huh Jazz?

Jazz:...You're kidding right? I'm rooting for Chris to silence him tonight & for Will to silence him for good at Love & War!

Before the match could begin, **Help Is On the Way** plays  & Dan Riley walks out on stage. Chris Wolf turned and glared at "The Man of A Million Moves" but was blindsided by Genocide, who tackled him to the corner and stomped away at his midsection. Dan walked towards the announce table & watched as the bell rings, signaling the start of the match! Genocide dragged Chris away from the corner & tossed him with an Exploder Suplex! Chris staggered a bit as Dan couldn't help but clap. "Mr. NC-17" climbed up to the opposite corner and Genocide charged at him, but ate a kick to the face, spinning him onto one knee. Chris reversed himself & springboard off the second rope into a Moonsault DDT! Wolf got up and ran the ropes, connecting with a Rolling 450 Splash followed by the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Chris picked up Genocide and gave him several kicks to the legs, sending him down. He followed up with kicks to the chest before running the ropes. Genocide had it scouted & caught and planted Wolf with the Alley Oop Facebuster! Chris laid there as Genocide got up and groped several elbows to his spine capping it with a deadlift Suplex! But when he tossed him, "Mr. NC-17" landed on his feet & attempted his Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, but Genocide elbowed him in the head several times and tossed him into the ring post shoulder first. He then tossed him out of the ring to the floor as he climbed to the apron. He went for the Angel of Death, but Chris rolled out of the way & Genocide crashed down! Dan got up and taunted Chris, but before "Mr. NC-17" could do anything about it, got blindsided by Genocide! He picked him up and tried to throw him, but Wolf countered & tossed him into the ring post before turning around & delivering a Claymore to Riley! Chris picked up Genocide & rolled him into the ring. He climbed to the apron went for a Springboard Hurricanrana, but Genocide grabbed him and performed the Final Solution & the pinfall!

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's your winner: GENOCIDE!"_

Jay: Genocide won! Holy crap Genocide won!

Jazz: That was a nasty fall Chris took! I hope he's alright….

Genocide raised his arm and did his Nazi salute as the crowd booed tremendously. He smiled & did Will's Too Sweet hand gesture with the salute before leaving. After Genocide left, Dan rolled into the ring and stomped away at Chris before locking in the Koji Clutch. Referees came down & forced them to break the hold. Dan let go & watched Chris, saying "Who's the Predator now?"

Jay: Message received! Dan is looking to lay waste to Mr. NC-17!

Jazz: He should've never done that! Now Chris is gonna look for retribution against Riley for what he did!

* * *

 **Enemy** plays and the crowd cheers as Eric Drago  & "The Messiah" Surrealist Morrow walk out, each holding a mic. They made their way down the ramp, each high-fiving the fans. They rolled into the ring and fistbumped before looking around the Battlefield. The crowd chanted "Welcome back" which caused them to chuckle and Eric spoke first.

Eric: The first time Morrow and I stepped foot in the Battlefield, we were competing in the championship tournaments. "Trell" gave us an opportunity to prove why we deserve to be here! Hell, who's to say I could've became ICW Heavyweight Champion & Surrealist here could've been International Champion?

Surrealist: However, he and I suffered the same fate: we were brutally beaten and badly injured at the hands of one man: the current ICW Demolition Champion Brutus Vicious. Eric got tossed off the stage as if it was nothing and I had my head caved into solid steel steps & came close to shattering my skull & neck. Luckily, we healed up, but only physically. Mentally & emotionally, on the other hand, we were shattered.

Eric: As much as we enjoyed New Beginnings, it killed us that we were not apart of the first Event in ICW history. Surrealist hated the his replacement made it all the way to the finals & I despised how I never earned my chance to show what I can do….but that's not even the worst of it all

Surrealist: No, the worst came at the Demolition match where Brutus Vicious won the ICW Demolition Championship! That moment he held up the championship….Morrow & I knew what we were gonna do as soon as we return: Beat Brutus Vicious and take his Demolition title just like he cost us our chances at gold!

Eric: Morrow and I don't care who becomes champion, as long as we rip away that championship back and get our revenge against big, tall, & ugly rotten! We're throwing out the challenge: Brutus Vicious against Eric Drago against Surrealist Morrow at Love & War for the Demolition Championship! Whaddya say, Vicious? We beat you once, we'll do it again!

They tossed the mics down and paced around the ring waiting for a response. Suddenly, the screen and the lights went off and blue smoke appeared on the screen. The camera zoomed to find Brutus Vicious standing there holding both the ICW Demolition & Women's Championship & Traci Star walking around him chuckling.

Traci: ICW…..the dragon burns right in the Battlefield. His presence is captivating & his raw power trembles the heavens while his fiery breath burns hotter than the deepest layer of hell! Eric Drago…...you were never that dragon, just a mere lizard Brutus squashed!

Traci: The Messiah….praise be to the Messiah of ICW! His Immortal power dominates all that oppose his might! Surrealist Morrow….you are nothing more than a false idol! A mere mortal whose claims & behaviors are nothing more than foolish! You were exposed as a false God the moment Brutus dropped you on your head!

Traci: Yet….you two remain vigilant! You've decided to combine your mights to become even stronger! To take down my Brutus and claim his Holy prize! Heheheheh….We heard your challenge…...and Brutus Vicious accepts your match! Be warned: Brutus only demonstrated his raw power thus far….at Love & War….he WILL destroy you and TAKE. YOUR. SOULS!

Brutus: You only walk now because I allow you. Next time….you won't ever move again!

The screen cuts to black as Eric & Surrealist stood there and looked at each other and nodded very determined.

Jay: Welp, it's time Trell plans some funerals for Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow because they have officially signed over their souls to Brutus Vicious!

Jazz: Now hold on! The results do show that both Eric & Surrealist hold victories over the champion, so there is a chance that they can come out of this alive & quite possibly with the championship!...Right?

Jay: You poor naive child….you're going to see first hand what they are getting themselves into.

* * *

 _The camera fades to the back hallway, where Natalia Rodriguez is busy shadowboxing. DJ Kingston walked behind her, rubbing the back of his head. He tapped her shoulder._

DJ: Uhh….hey Natalia.

Natalia: Huh? Oh Hola DJ

DJ: H-How have you been?

Natalia: ¡Estoy bien! I'm about to compete in the Fatal Four for a shot at Traci and her title.

DJ: Cool...cool. Sound like a good..opportunity.

Natalia: Most definitely! Trell really knows his stuff, huh?

DJ: Hmph. If you want to call it that….I guess...b-but I wanted to ask you something

Natalia: ¿Qué es?

DJ: M-Maybe...I dunno….you probably...wanna-

Natalia: *chuckles* Let me get through tonight, then we'll discuss stuff later. *walks off*

DJ: ...Yeah...good talk, Natalia! See ya..later.

 _DJ stood there still rubbing his head watching Natalia walk away. The camera fades into the Battlefield where Jazz was smirking and Jay just shook his head._

* * *

 **Shoot to Thrill** plays and Natalia runs out on stage with a ton of energy she ran across the stage back  & forth before skipping down the ramp.

 _The following contest is a Fatal Four Way match scheduled for one fall, and the winner will become the #1 Contender for the ICW Women's Championship at Love & War! Introducing first, from El Paso, Texas: 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jay: I don't normally question DJ's choices, but what the heck does he see in Natalia? She's too much of a goody-goody!

Jazz: Love's in the air & Natty's an awesome girl for anyone! DJ on the other hand is no nicer than his fellow patriots of Monarchy, which is nonexistent. If she does, she'll hopefully set him straight!

Jay: Or he'll encourage Rodriguez to cut loose!

Natalia ran around the ring high fiving the fans before stepping back on the ramp and running towards the ring. She leaped over the top rope & and stood on top turnbuckle smiling ear to ear!

Jazz: But that's then. Right now she's ready to prove why she deserves to be the #1 Contender!

 **Free the Flame** plays as the screen shows a nighttime sky with a burning field as her silhouette is shown with her name appearing in cursive. The arena dimmed as it blinked black & crimson red and Sting's Daughter slowly walked out.

 _"Her opponent, from Venice Beach, California: 'Miss Hawaii Five-0' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: Quite possibly the "dark horse" in this fatal four way, and I'm positive she's not gonna let this opportunity pass her by.

Jay: She better not! The last two times she appeared she was defeated in the first round by "Nattie" and had to save her friend from being beaten severely by the champ! If she lose here, I doubt she'll wanna show her face back here!

She slowly walked to the ring and climbed to the ring apron before turning to the crowd and howling. She took off her long coat and climbed to the top rope and howled again before getting back down. **What Have You Done** plays as the arena goes from black and crimson red to black and midnight blue as white mist swirls around the Battlefield.

 _"Their opponent, from Allentown, Pennsylvania: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

She walked out mitotically and swayed side-to-side soaking in the aura of the Battlefield! As she walked down the ramp, she high-fived the fans all around ringside. Katie climbed onto the apron and slowly took off her mask, smiling at Brianna & Natalia before climbing to the top rope and raising her mask.

Jazz: Katie would LOVE the opportunity to face-off against the champion! Their bitterness knows no boundaries and Katie is definitely inspired to be the one to take the championship from her!

Jay: Her rivalry with Traci is one of the most decorated & one of the most heated rivalry in history, before even stepping foot into the Battlefield! Unfortunately, she gotta get through three other hungry women each with a chip on their shoulders!

The lights came back on and the mist cleared as **Uprising** plays. Nyx walked through the crowd, strutting her guitar smirking ear to ear.

 _"Their final opponent, from Dallas Texas: 'The Midnight Princess' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jay: Then…..there's this chick. I really hope she doesn't win…

Jazz: What's the big deal? She obviously earned the right to be here after defeating SJ some episodes ago! Not to mention that she's the fan favorite to win here tonight!

Jay: The big "deal" is that it's bad enough her partner-in-crime is the ICW Heavyweight Champion! If she becomes #1 Contender, I will seriously lose my mind!

She high-fived some of the audience members before hopping over the barricade. She rolled into the ring and stood in the middle, doing a backflip to the delight of the crowd. She stared at each women and set her guitar and hat outside the ring.

Jazz: This is ICW's first Fatal Four Way match and is a #1 contender's match for the ICW Women's Championship against Traci Star at Love & War!

Each woman stood in a corner and eyed each other as the bell rings. They all circled each other and locked up. Brianna kicked Katie in the stomach and slammed Natalia & Nyx against each other before flooring them with a double clothesline! She tossed Natalia out of the ring and picked up Nyx for a Suplex. Nyx however, landed on her feet and delivered a double foot stomp onto a prone Brianna. Natalia, meanwhile, springboard off the apron and hit Nyx with a Springboard DDT! "La Chica Fuega" quickly got up and hit a Running Moonsault onto Brianna and went for the cover!

 _1….!_

Katie quickly got back in and pulled Natalia off of her and delivered a stiff knee to her face, who replied with a superkick. Katie was stunned, but caught Natalia with a Pele Kick, knocking her down as well. Brianna got back up and connected with a Running Senton onto Natalia then Katie. When Nyx got up, Brianna ran towards her, but Nyx took her out with a Spinning Side Slam! Natalia slowly got up and Nyx gave her several right jabs capped off with a Rolling Elbow! Natalia staggered to the ropes and Nyx clotheslined her out of the ropes. Nyx looked on and ran to the other side and looked for a Suicide Dive. Katie got in her way and Back Body Dropped Nyx to the outside onto Natalia! Katie hopped onto the top rope and was about to dive, but Brianna hopped in front of her and performed a Superplex, Brianna and Katie crashing through Nyx & Natalia onto the concrete floor! The crowd went nuts as all four women laid there sore and groaning in pain! Brianna slowly crawled out of the dog pile and grabbed Natalia, tossing her into the ring. She rolled in and covered her!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Brianna slowly got up and tossed Natalia into the corner. Brianna stepped back and went for the Stinger Splash! However, Natalia rolled out of the way and "The Iconic Princess" crashed. Natalia got back up and delivered several Corner Dropkicks capping it off with a Step-Up Enziguri, making Brianna collapse. Katie rolled into the ring and floored Natalia with a Sling Blade! She then connected with a Springboard Somersault Senton on Natalia! But before she could capitalize, Brianna recovered and deadlifted Katie into a German Suplex cover!

 _1...2…!_

During the pin, Nyx climbed to the ring apron and Springboard off the ropes into her Widow Maker onto both Brianna and Katie! She then tried to go for the cover, but Natalia rolled her up and into an Armbar! Nyx was struggling to get out, but Natalia had it locked in tight! Katie recovered and hit Natalia with the Basement Dropkick before Nyx could tap out! "The Basement Dropkick Assassin" knocked Natalia out of the ring with another Basement Dropkick, then grabbed Natalia and locked in the Tetsuya! Natalia tried to crawl to the ropes, but Katie kept her in place. Brianna quickly rolled into the ring and pulled Katie off of Natalia by pulling her by her hair. She picked her up and Overhead Tossed Katie across the ring! She lifted Nyx up and delivered right hooks to "The Midnight Princess," but Nyx gave some shots back! They brawled with kicks, punches, & knee strikes. Brianna went for a strong punch, but Nyx ducked and connected with a Superkick, sending Brianna to the corner. Natalia ran up and performed her La Mistica onto Nyx's bad arm! Brianna quickly ran up and broke up the submission! She picked up Natalia and tossed her into the ringpost, and Katie ran back into a Reverse Hurricanrana followed up by a Roll-Up pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Katie stood up and climbed to the ring apron waiting for somebody to stand up. Nyx slowly stood up and Katie was about to connect with her Springboard DDT, but Natalia quickly shoved Katie sending her waist first onto the ropes. Nyx was about to attack her, but Natalia Superkicked Nyx to the canvas and climbed to the top rope. She went for her Fire Splash, but Nyx countered with her own Jumping Cutter and the crowd went ballistic! Natalia was knocked square out and Nyx slowly rolled her out of the ring. Brianna climbed to the top rope and floored her with a Missile Dropkick! She picked Nyx back up and turn around. At that moment, Katie recovered and went for another Springboard DDT, but Natalia, with all her energy, got back up and Springboard Hurricanrana into Katie, sending her flying. Katie flipped off the rope and, as Brianna ducked, hit Nyx with her DDT, knocking her out! Both Nyx and Natalia rolled out of the ring and Brianna went after Katie and went for a Chokeslam! However, Katie countered with a Sleeper Hold and transitioned into her Dragon Sleeper! Brianna almost faded, but "The Icon's Daughter" countered it and planted her with the Scorpion Death Drop! She slowly crawled to the pin as the fans counted along.

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's your winner: 'Miss Hawaii Five-0' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: Against all odds, Brianna Kelly just became the #1 Contender! What a match!

Jay: I'll give them credit, these four women definitely put on a clinic. They soften each other up for the champion to feast on them. Brianna may have won, but now she'll be the ultimate loser in the grand scheme.

Jazz: After what we just seen tonight, I have full confidence that Brianna will give Traci a run for her money!

The crowd gave a standing ovation as Brianna slowly stood up, using the ropes to help. She climbed to the top rope and howled into the Battlefield. All of a sudden, the lights went off for several seconds and when it came back on, the ICW Women's Champion was standing on the top rope with her, smiling creepily before planting her with her Rolling Powerbomb! Traci leaned against the corner laughing uncontrollably as she crawled and looked over Brianna. She slowly told her "Death will come to you at Love & War" before leaving the ring.

Jay: Message sent: Traci knows who she's gonna face at Love & War and will make sure to warn Brianna Kelly what she's getting herself into.

Jazz: Brianna is gonna be motivated more than ever to get payback against Traci and become ICW Women's Champion.

* * *

 _The cameras cut to the Interview Room, where Cathy Kelly stood facing the camera._

Cathy: Ladies & gentleman, please welcome my guests, the ICW Tag Team Champions: TEAM BRUTAL!

Kyle and Wolfgang appeared next to Cathy, looking visibly unhappy and irritated. Kyle rubbed his head as Wolfgang kept his stern, emotionless face.

Cathy: Last episode, you guys were in a match against the Kings of a New Age, which did not go in your favor. Then you two were assaulted by the Nation of Violence! Where does Team Brutal go from here?

Kyle: Heh. I don't know if you know this, Cathy, but Team Brutal loves a good challenge. We love to fight like our lives depend on it. And as tag team champions, we enjoy having targets on our backs!

Wolfgang: And since winning these tag titles, we've been hungry for stiff competition and we got two teams gunning for us.

Kyle: Are we upset they did what they did? God no! Life's too short to be angry over this. What we are, however, is determined. Determined to remind The Nation & The KNA who the hell we are and why we are the top tag team in the entire WFA!

Wolfgang: With that said, we wanna actually reward both teams with this challenge: Team Brutal. KNA. Nation of Violence. A three-way Tornado Tag at Love & War for the TAG TEAM TITLES!

Kyle: All's fair at Love & War, so let's see if you guys have the guts to face us now!

Wolfgang & Kyle both walked off as the camera fades to the Battlefield where Jay & Jazz looked at each other.

Jay: What the hell are they thinking!? Who in their right mind would want to make a challenge like that!?

Jazz: Only Team Brutal if they have something to prove! And last I checked, they have everything to prove!

Jay: What journalism…

Jazz: Whatever. Up next is our main event: The Way of the Hawk International Challenge!

* * *

 _"The following is the Way of the Hawk International Open Challeng scheduled for one fall! And it is for the ICW International Championship!"_

The Battlefield goes dark and **Breaking Through** plays. The spotlight shined down onto CJ, holding his championship. He rose up and stretched his arms high before yelling "BANG!" and bringing them down. The arena soon blinked blue  & white.

 _"Making his way to the ring, representing the Way of the Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois, standing at 6'4" & weighing at 228 lbs; he is the ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: CJ Hawk has been on a WAVE of momentum ever since winning the International title! He's beaten anyone who has ever stepped up to challenge him, even beating King Caesar not once, but twice!

Jay: The first time was beginner's luck! The second time he was screwed by The New Shield! He clearly had his mind elsewhere! CJ and whoever answers the challenge better watch themselves because King Caesar is not through with them, not by a long shot!

CJ rolled into the ring and raise his title as he did his pose again. The champion sat in the corner and waited for his opponent. A full minute passed until **Prehistoric Dog** plays and the crowd boos. Ray strutted out on stage, soaking in the crowd's negative reaction while stretching his arms.

 _"And his opponent, from the City of Las Vegas, standing at 6'4" & weighing in at 20 stone: RAY COBRA!"_

Jay: Now THIS is a man who has got to be on a hot streak! His performance in the Demolition Derby was second to none & he even laid out CJ Hawk in the last episode! And now here he is, challenging CJ for his title!

Jazz: He must by highly arrogant to believe that a simple post match assault is enough to get CJ off of his game. He needs to bring a lot more to the table to even try to defeat the champion and take his title.

Ray walked down the ramp and toyed with the crowd. He climbed to the ring apron and tossed his shades into the crowd before entering the ring. He pointed at CJ and the title before smirking and leaning against the ropes. CJ stood up and gave the referee the title, who raised it in the air.

Jazz: This is the WOTH Open Challenge! Let's see if Mr. Cobra could take on the challenge

Jay: This is Ray's moment to shine like a Rockstar he is!

The bell rings and the two circled each other before doing the collar & elbow tie up. Ray used his weight advantage and pushed CJ into the corner. Ray stepped back but kicked CJ in the stomach. He tossed him to the opposite corner, but CJ ran up it and, when Ray went after him, hit Ray with an Arm Drag, sending him out of the ring. Cobra tried to regain his composure as CJ just sat in the middle of the ring, waiting on him. Ray slowly climbed back into the ring as CJ got back up. Ray raised his arm and CJ grabbed it, but got kicked in the midsection by the challenger and caught in a headlock. Ray took him down, but CJ wrapped his legs around his head even though Ray escaped shortly after. CJ slid by him and went for a dropkick, but Ray moved him and his an elbow on CJ! The challenger lifted him up and went for a suplex, but CJ counters & went for a Roll-Up pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Ray quickly rolled out of the ring again and kicked the ring in frustration. CJ ran the ropes and went for a Diving Crossbody onto Cobra, knocking him down! CJ picked up Ray & tossed him back into the ring before climbing to the top rope. When Cobra stood up, the champion connected with a Diving Hurricanrana & the pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

CJ & Ray quickly got back up and the champ gave several forearm shots before tossing him to the ropes. Ray held on & CJ ran after him, but got kicked in the gut followed up by Ray delivering a Snap DDT! He quickly picked up CJ and executed a Pump Handle Slam followed by a Running Senton! He stood up and toyed with the crowd to a chorus of boos. Cobra picked up the champion & connected with a headbutt, leveling him then slowly stomped away! He picked CJ back up then tossed him to the ropes, but floored him with a Drop Toe Hold and followed up with knee strikes to his spine. He picked the champion back up and gave him multiple Vertical Suplexes capping off with a delayed Vertical Suplex followed up by the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Ray looked at the champion and huffed but picked him back up. He gave several kicks to CJ before running the ropes and flooring him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He got on top and started wailing away at the champion for some time then got up and showboated. He grabbed CJ and gave a stiff uppercut, sending him to the corner. Ray ran towards him, but the champion moved out of the way and sent Cobra crashing shoulder first into the ringpost. CJ pulled Ray out of the corner and connected with a Backstabber before locking in the Dragon Sleeper. Ray struggled to stay awake, but managed to crawl backwards and make it to the ropes, forcing the break. CJ let go and ran the ropes and connected with a Basement Dropkick, sending Ray out of the ring. CJ ran the ropes and connected with a Suicide Dive, sending Ray all the way to the bottom of the entrance ramp! CJ got back up and nodded at the Battlefield while picking up Ray. CJ then tried to toss Ray back into the ring, but Ray countered & sent CJ back into the ring before walking back up the ramp. The audience booed while CJ got up and watched Ray leave. Cobra brushed them off and said "Screw this." The ref soon counted to ten and raised CJ's hand.

 _"Here's your winner by countout, and STILL your ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: What the hell was that!? Ray just said screw this and walked out on the match!

Jay: Ray realized he doesn't need that title to be great! He showed what he can do against CJ and didn't need the title to prove it! CJ should be glad Ray didn't continue or else The Way Of The Hawk would be short one championship!

Jazz: Ray was the one who answered the challenge! If he didn't want to stick around for the match then he shouldn't have came out in the first place!

CJ looked on and shook his head & shrugged. He grabbed his title & raised it high. All of a sudden, Seth Mercer runs into the ring & takes out CJ from behind! He stomps away at him and tossed him into the corner! Seth kept beating him before pulling him away from the corner and dropping him with a nasty Spinebuster! He looked down at the title and smiled before picking CJ up over his shoulder. But before he could do anything, Matt Lopez ran down and took out Seth! He started brawling with him until Seth rolled out of the ring and through the crowd. Matt Lopez glared at him before turning to CJ. He grabbed the title & helped him up, giving it back to him. Lopez then grabbed the mic and looked the champion in the eyes.

Matt: I'm gonna cut straight to the point. Next episode, I'm accepting your International Open Challenge and am gonna take that championship from you.

CJ looked at Matt and nodded, extending his hand. Matt shook it and left the ring as CJ raised his championship.

Jay: Can he do that!? That's not fair to anyone else who may want that opportunity!

Jazz: Well after Seth performed the 20th sneak attack this episode, Matt came to his aid! I see this as CJ rewarding Matt with this opportunity!

Jay: So you're saying CJ can't get the job done by himself?

Jazz: Not at all! But Matt showed selflessness tonight and a true champion recognizes that! CJ is rewarding that! But now….you're gonna love this Jay-

Jay:...No..NO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!

Jazz: Oh yes, ladies & gentleman: it's time for the New Shield's Heavyweight Championship celebration!

* * *

 **Special Ops (by Jim Johnson)** plays  & the crowd goes ballistic! Ajax, Raptor Reigns, a very sore Nyx Rosewood & the brand new ICW Heavyweight Champion Furno Moxley walked out through the crowd with Furno holding the ICW Heavyweight title high in the air. They walked through the crowd all around the Battlefield! Soon they made it to the ring and Furno climbed to the top turnbuckle and raised the championship high in the air!

Jay: Bullshit….utter bullshit….

Jazz: What? You're still upset over Furno pinning Escobar clean as a whistle?

Jay: Moxley does NOT deserve to be called Champion!

Jazz: I'm positive they all beg to differ.

They entered the ring with smiles on their faces as the entire Battlefield chanted Furno's name and saying he deserves it. Furno placed the title over his shoulder and all of them began to speak.

Ajax: I'm Ajax

Raptor: I'm Raptor Reigns

Nyx: I'm..Nyx Rosewood

Furno: And, ladies and gentleman, I am Furno's Moxley…..YOUR NEW ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

Furno's gave his deranged laugh as the crowd gave a standing ovation for them.

Furno: Thaaaaaaat's right, boys & girls. Last episode I stripped Monarchy of their dignity, their confidence, & their championship and brought it over to ICW's Hounds of Justice!

Ajax: Not to mention kept Caesar from bullying others and taking a championship he doesn't even deserve.

Raptor: Monarchy received our brand of Justice.

Furno: and while our Midnight Hound, Nyx, put on a show earlier but didn't become #1 Contender, she did shut the mouth of the SJocracy! Which is good enough for the Battlefield, if I do say so.

The crowd laughed & cheered as Nyx, still visibly sore and bruised from earlier, couldn't help but smile & tipped her hat.

Furno: But lemme level with the Battlefield for a minute: look around us. We have no other titles in the entire WFA surrounding us. We're still new to the scenes and have barely been recognized. While Monarchy has been dishing out injustice after injustice after injustice all over the place, and it made us sick to our stomachs. Then ICW came along and Monarchy thought they could do the same thing here! But they ran into us. They ran into the Young Hounds and thought we were jokes! Heh, safe to say they became the punchline and the New Shield has the laugh now!

Furno laughed as the crowd once again chanted for the New Shield. Ajax calmed everyone down and continued.

Ajax: BUT! As much as we would love to rub it in Monarchy's face, that's not why we're out here.

Raptor: The mission isn't over.

Furno: Not by a long shot. As it was announced earlier, the New Shield has a date with Monarchy at Love & War. This isn't gonna be a magical evening, oh no: it's gonna be Monarchy's resting ground.

Ajax: At Love & War, Monarchy, we don't care which one of us becomes champion. All we are focused on is putting an end to your Monarchy.

Furno After than, we're gonna rid of all the injustice in ICW ONCE & FOR ALL!

Raptor: Consider this a hostile takeover. Welcome to ICW's Shield of Justice.

The four of them put their fists together while Furno was holding the ICW Heavyweight title when, all of a sudden, a wall of pyro went off & **We Will Rock You** plays. DJ  & Dylan slowly walked out, DJ holding a mic. They were very angry and were slowly walking down the ramp.

DJ: You're right...you're absolutely right….we did see you four as complete & utter jokes. Until last episode when you took that belt from us. At that moment you became something else: a threat. You actually became a threat to Monarchy by taking the crown. Boys….In our Monarchy, we make sure to permanently dispose any & all who pose as a threat to us.

DJ dropped the mic and he & Dylan stood at the ramp. From outta nowhere, Freddy & Caesar ran from the crowd & assaulted The New Shield! Nyx fell into the corner as the three of them tried fighting back, but DJ & Dylan ran to the ring and assaulted them as well!

Jay: YES! FREDDY & CAESAR ARE BACK! AND THEY'RE LAYING WASTE TO THE NEW SHIELD!

Jazz: WHAT!? THOSE TWO ARE BANNED FROM THE BUILDING! HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET BACK IN!?

Jay: WHO CARES? THEY ARE BEATING THE HOLINESS OUT OF THOSE MUTTS!

DJ & Dylan held Ajax down and beat the daylights out of him while Caesar tossed Raptor all around ringside Furno & Freddy were brawling until Dylan picked up the title and flattened Furno with it, then Ajax! Caesar rolled Raptor back into the ring & Dylan hit him with the belt as well! Security rushed in from the crowd & backstage, but Monarchy beat down every security guard out there before turning towards Nyx. Nyx looked on, but stood up and prepared to fight. She ran after Freddy and took her down, but was bounded by Dylan & Caesar. Nyx struggled to break free, but Freddy delivered a Prince's Blade to Nyx!

Jazz: NYX! OH MY GOD NO! HOW COULD THEY!?

Jay:..You see this Jazz? THIS is what happens when you embarrass Monarchy the way the were embarrassed….consider this a wake-up call.

Monarchy continued to beat down the security until bodies were all around ringside. Dylan lifted Ajax up & he and DJ connected with their Guillotine! Caesar lifted Raptor up and he & Freddy performed their King's Blade (Prince's Blade/Chop Block). Escobar slowly lifted Moxley up & connected with the Money Shot onto the title! Escobar gestured for DJ & Dylan to hold up a knocked out Furno as Escobar grabbed the title & the mic and got into Furno's face.

Freddy: THIS! THIS is what HAPPENS when you TAKE what BELONGS to ME! NOBODY EMBARASSES MONARCHY! NOBODY!...At Love & War...Monarchy will put you mutts down...FOR GOOD!...But since it's Valentine's Day….

Freddy gave a sickening and twisted laugh. The crowd booed him as Freddy gestured for Caesar to carry a knocked out Nyx!

Freddy: I might have some "fun" with your BITCH tonight! You took what was very important to me….consider this Monarchy's brand of Justice…..Happy Valentine's Day, Moxley.

Escobar delivered a Prince's Blade to Moxley and he collapsed. The crowd was horrified as Monarchy left the ring with Caesar carrying Nyx over her shoulder. The camera fades while looking at the sea of security & the New Shield all knocked out.

* * *

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Monarchy (DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres) VS Wayne Bros (Derrick & Devin Wayne)  
Winners: Wayne Bros via pin

Match 2: Chris Wolf VS Genocide  
Winner: Genocide via pin

Match 3: Natalia Rodriguez VS Brianna Kelly VS Katie Striker VS Nyx Rosewood  
Winner: Brianna Kelly via pin

Match 4: Ray Cobra VS CJ Hawk _-ICW International Championship_  
Winner: CJ Hawk via count-out

 **A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY...even though I don't care for it personally. BUT I love you guys so instead of chocolate & flowers, here are people beating the crap out of each other for our amusement. Enjoy!**

 **Love may be in the air, but in the Battlefield, hatred reigns surpreme! The card for Love & War gets more stacked with each passing episode. We have matches involving the Tag Team, Women's & Heavyweight titles all up for grabs. we've also see the Battlefielders grow more determined and/or more desperate as time goes on, especially with Monarchy & The New Shield... With one episode left before the second-ever PPV Event in ICW history, it's anyone's guess as to what'll happen then! As always, Fave, Follow, & tell me what was your favorite moment on this episode & what match (so far) are you looking forward to? (Next episode, I will show the full match card).**

 **Until next time...**

 **OH! AND on the 19th, it will be my anniversary of being alive on this planet so...yeah. Fun stuff happening there.**


	18. Battlefield Episode 9

**A/N: Thank theDarkRyder for the first two matches on this episode! Really appreciate all of his help when I need it!**

Jay: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME TO THE BATTLEFIELD AND WELCOME TO ICW! I'M JAY MASTERS-

Jazz: I'm Jazz Conway & I want to sincerely apologize on behalf of ICW for what Freddy has done….his actions was uncalled for and-

Jay: Aw quit it Jazz! I'm quite positive that Nyx is fine! She's in the safe care of Monarchy.

Jazz: I can't believe you….how could you say that!?

Jay: Easy, like I already did. ANYWAY! This our final episode before ICW's second event: LOVE & WAR, and everyone is looking for momentum! We have a stacked card tonight, kicking off with-

 **Demons** played all of a sudden and out walked E-Baum, still looking visibly annoyed as the crowd groans in agony.

Jay: -apparently E-Baum! We haven't seen him since New Beginnings!

Jazz: UGH! It was somewhat peaceful without him…..

E-Baum rolled into the ring and quickly grabbed the mic. Before he could speak, however, the crowd chanted "We don't care! We don't care!" The chanting got E-Baum even more annoyed.

E-Baum: LISTEN UP, PEOPLE! I have an issue with Trell about how he has been treating me ever since I signed with ICW! I mean, I was the first to get eliminated from the Demolition match at New Beginnings, and yet that caused me to be forgotten?! Man FUCK THAT PIECE OF SHIT! I demand to be RECOGNIZED! And since this is where "everyone gets an opportunity": I DEMAND A TITLE MATCH RIGHT HERE! And until I get my match, I'M CANCELING THIS SHOW!

E-Baum sat down & crossed his legs in the middle of the ring as the crowd booed at him. He just kept mouthing at the camera calling out "Trell." After several minutes, words were heard:

 **S** IERRA  
 **H** OTEL  
 **I** NDIA  
 **E** CHO  
 **L** IMA  
 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD!**

 **Special Ops** plays  & the crowd went ballistic! E-Baum stood up and looked around the crowd. Ajax, Raptor Reigns, & the ICW Heavyweight Champion Furno Moxley all stormed from the crowd towards the ring. E-Baum got himself ready to defend himself as they quickly hopped over the barricade. Furno rushed to the ring and leveled E-Baum with a deadly clothesline! He proceeded to beat the molasses out of the tall cruiserweight. Ajax & Raptor soon joined and they triple teamed E-Baum viciously, stomping and beating away at him. The New Shield tossed E-Baum out of the ring and proceeded to beat him down even more until he bled. Ajax & Furno exposed the announce table while Raptor floors E-Baum with a Spear! Furno picked him up and tossed him into the barricade several times before dragging him to the table. Raptor howled as Ajax & Furno lifted E-Baum up onto Reign's shoulders & Triple Powerbombed E-Baum through the table to the delight of the crowd! Furno quickly grabbed a mic as Ajax & Raptor burried E-Baum underneath the rubble.

Furno: MONARCHY! YOU HAVE JUST COMMITTED THE TWO BIGGEST SINS OF YOUR LIFE! YOU BEAT US DOWN AND TOOK NYX FROM US! WE'RE NOT WAITING UNTIL LOVE & WAR; WE WILL DESTROY EVERY MEMBER OF THIS ROSTER UNTIL WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU!

The three were just about to march to the back until the screen went static then completely black. The screen soon showed a dim light shining down onto Monarchy's Freddy Escobar. "The Prince" had a twisted smile on his face.

Freddy: Furno..Furno...Furno...You just don't get it, do you? This has nothing to do with Nyx! This is about MY Heavyweight title you took from me! Nyx is just….an "Insurance policy" to make sure I get what I want….

Freddy moved out of the way & showed Nyx, who was tied up and still knocked out, but still looking alright.

Freddy: See? She's okay...for now.

Furno: I SWEAR TO GOD, ESCOBAR, IF YOU DO SOMETHING-

Freddy: Easy there…. I haven't done anything bad. I do, however, have a proposition: You, Mr. Moxley, come find me alone. Bring the championship, too. Then we can consider a "trade." Just you and I. As for your pets with you….they will compete later tonight against a surprise opponents. Good luck...you're gonna need it!

The screen went out as the New Shield soon marched to the back while E-Baum laid beaten & bloodied. Jay & Jazz looked at the carnage in front of them and was shocked.

Jazz: ESCOBAR HAS OFFICIALLY LOST IT! I mean how DARE he just SNATCH Nyx and HOLD HER HOSTAGE!

Jay: I'll admit: he has taken things a bit far. But I understand why he did this!

Jazz: WHAT REASONABLE EXPLANATION DO YOU HAVE!?

Jay: Mind games. Monarchy is playing mind games with theses guys by throwing them off their game!

Jazz:...Well I hope New Shield decimates every last one of them!

* * *

 _The camera cuts to the back as the New Shield destroys everything in the hallway! They even knocked over several personnel in their way, until they come across…..Katie Striker?_

Katie: Hey guys-

Furno: WHAT!

Katie: ...I know you guys are very angry, but I want to help you look for her!

Furno: And WHY should I!?

Katie: ...Because I know what is was like for that to happen. I speak for the entire Women's Division when I say: Monarchy needs to get their ass whooped! Besides, I guarantee they wouldn't have expected me.

Furno breathed heavily & walked around kicking over equipment & tables before looking at Katie again.

Furno:...Ajax & Raptor. You two stay here and prepare for whatever Escobar has in store. If you see ANY of Monarchy, decimate them! Let's go Katie.

 _Furno & Katie walked away as Ajax & Raptor looked on. They looked at each other & nodded before walking the opposite direction. The camera zooms out to see Natalia Rodriguez standing there with a concern look on her face before walking away. The screen soon fades back to the Battlefield where the announce table was still destroyed._

Jazz: Good for Katie to help out Furno on his mission!

Jay: What purpose does she even have to be in this!? This CLEARLY doesn't evolve her!

Jazz: Because she has a conscious and actually cares for her friends & colleagues, unlike some people here….

* * *

 **Dangertits** plays for the first time and Dr. Wrestling Jr. walks out. He is wearing a white pair of wrestling trunks and knee braces. His feet and hands wrapped up, he has elbow pads with 'DR' on the elbows. He wears a gold coloured mask with light gold stripped down the middle. the mask only covers the front of his face and has a gap for his mouth. He also wears a sleeveless white jacket with his name on the back in cursive with the Rod of Asclepius under it in gold. The Doctor was looking around the Battlefield while looking at his clipboard.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing at 6ft tall: DR. WRESTLING JR!"_

Jazz: Now THERE'S a familiar face we haven't seen in a long while. Dr. Wrestling hasn't been seen since the Demolition Derby back at New Beginnings! This is his first singles match in the Battlefield!

Jay:...Great. So what, they let anybody from other professions wrestle here now!? I mean what is a "Doctor" doing wrestling?

Jazz: He's no ordinary doctor. Just like John Cena is the Doctor of Thuganomics, Wrestling Jr. is the Doctor of Lucha Libre!

Jay: Pathetic!

He set his clipboard down & took off his jacket before walking to the ring & leaping over the top rope. He stood on the top rope and raised his arms. He pointed at the entrance ramp as he waited for his opponent. **Help Is On the Way** plays  & "The Man of a Million Moves" walked out to a mixed reaction. He looked at his opponent in the ring & chuckled before shaking his head & entering the ring.

" _And his opponent: from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 6'4" & weighing at 219 lbs: 'The Man of a Million Moves' DAN RILEY!"_

Jazz: I'm actually surprised Dan is willing to compete just days before Love & War

Jay: Of course he is! This is what "The Man of a Million Moves" does for a living.

The bell rings as Dan Riley quickly tackles the Doctor to the ground with a Thesz Press, launching into a barrage of punches at the luchador's face. The referee pulls Dan away, and Dan waits until the good doctor is on his feet before hitting a Superkick! Dan lifts Dr. Wrestling Jr. up before planting him to the ground with a Suplex, before rolling over and hitting another suplex. Dan repeats the process again as he hits the third and final Suplex in the Three Amigos.

Dan smiles cockily, thinking that he has the match won. He lifts DWJ into a backbreaker rack, and calls out "F*** Chris Wolf!", before attempting the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing on Dr. Wrestling, only the doctor to transition into a bulldog!

Dan is stunned as he begins to get up from the mat, but DWJ is already on the move as he runs the ropes to hit a Springboard Roundhouse Kick! Dan falls to the floor as the doctor moves to the apron. Dan gets on his feet just as the doctor jumps off the ropes to hit a Springboard DDT! DWJ proceeds to lift Riley up, and trap him in a crushing Bearhug! Dan screams in agony, before the doctor transitions into a devastating Bridging German Suplex! Dan's shoulders are down, the ref covers

1, 2-kickout!

Dr Wrestling Jr. shakes his head, before going to the corner and waiting for Dan Riley to stand up. Dr Wrestling charges forth, a big move in mind-only for Dan Riley to counter into a Reverse STO! Riley then transitions into his Koji Clutch maneuver as DWJ screams in pain. He tries to give out of the hold, but he raises his arm, about to tap.

Cue Wolf in Sheep's Clothing as Chris Wolf emerges to a raucous reception from the audience. Dan Riley releases the Clutch to yell at Chris, not noticing the doctor beginning to stand. Chris smiles, and points behind Dan. Dan turns as DWJ hits An Apple A Day! Dan slumps to the ground as the good doctor makes the cover.

1...2...3!

" _Here's your winner: DR. WRESTLING JR!"_

Jay: What the heck just happened!?

Jazz: What a win for Dr. Wrestling!

Dr. Wrestling quickly rolled out of the ring as Dan just stayed in the ring, stunned beyond belief. But when stood up, he turned around and ate a Claymore from "Mr. NC-17!" Dan fell out of the ring as Chris just stared at him in the ring.

Jay: Now there was no need for that! Chris already cost Dan the match, now he's adding insult to injury.

Jazz: Consider that a warning for Mr. Riley that he's being hunted by Chris Wolf at Love & War!

* * *

 _The screen cuts to Natalia Rodriguez walking throughout the back frantically searching for "The Astonishing One" DJ Kingston_

Natalia: DJ! DJ! DJ KINGSTON! Where the hell is he…..

Natalia turned the corner, only to be stopped by SJ Steele, who had a smug look on her face.

SJ: Hey "Nattie"

Natalia: What do you want, SJ!?

SJ: I'm not blind Natalia. The entire locker room knows about your "thing" for DJ.

Natalia: I don't have a thing! I just need an explanation from him!

SJ: And considering what he & his guys did to Nyx...you're just not cut out for someone like him! Face it: you're too…..kind. You clearly not cut out being apart of his Monarchy.

 _SJ smirked and walked away, leaving Natalia standing there with a questionable look on her face as the camera cuts back to the Battlefield_.

Jazz: I must admit, I feel sorry for the girl. Ever since DJ approached her then he and his cronies snatched up Nyx, a lot of people have been eyeing her and questioning her opinions & feelings on this.

Jay: Like I said previously: she's not cut out for DJ or be apart of Monarchy! Besides, I bet Rodriguez wouldn't even listen to the poor guy!

Jazz: I think there's more to it then that….

* * *

 **Nation of Violence** plays as the arena dims a bit. A spotlight appears on stage where Michael Chaos  & Phil Vandal appeared. They looked around the Battlefield eyeing everyone as they marched.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 510 lbs: Michael Chaos & 'The Savage Maniac' Phil Vandal: THE NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: These two must be ecstatic! Not only do they have a tag title shot & Love & War, but they have the opportunity to decimate two tag teams at the same time!

Jazz: Well they shouldn't get too cocky. Like you said Jay: it's 2 other tag teams, one of which defeated the Nation in the first round to win the tag titles.

Jay: I'm positive these two behemoths haven't forgotten that loss. They see this match as redemption for that huge setback.

They stormed into the ring marched around saying how they're gonna become tag team champions. Soon, they stood in the center, facing the crowd & the entire Battlefield, waiting until **Gorillaz** plays. Edward  & Aiden appeared underneath the spotlight as the former pointed to the crowd with his cane. They walked to the ring with Edward having a smug look on their faces and Aiden still emotionless & monotone. They looked at their opponents in the ring and Edward shrugged them off while Aiden looked unafraid. They rolled into the ring as the Nation growled at them.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: 'The Antagonist' Edward Mercury & 'AR3' Aiden Remington III: The KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jazz: And here we have a tag team with an extreme chip on their shoulder ever since New Beginnings.

Jay: Yeah where the champs got real lucky defeating the KNA! But ever since Edward & AR3 beat them in a rematch, they now know they can beat them!

Jazz: Tell that to their opponents currently in the ring…..

Michael Chaos and AR3 are in the ring as the bell rings. As soon as the bell rings, Michael Chaos rushes his opponent, clearly wanting a repeat of their match against Team PRTY, only for AR3 to counter with a drop toehold! Michael is sits up as Aiden runs the ropes and gives Chaos a hard Soccer Kick to the chest!

Aiden tags in Edward, who gives Michael a series of stomps, delivering precise and brutal violence to Michael's grounded body. The Antagonist looks towards Phil Vandal, him taunting him before lifting and dropping Michael with London Calling! Now, Edward takes the opportunity to apply the Submission Impossible, leaving Chaos writhing in pain. Chaos yells in agony, while the sociopathic Brit cries in delight. Phil attempts to enter, but the ref quickly intercepts him, forcing the Savage Maniac back to the corner.

Edward gives a smug, psychotic smirk, believing that victory belongs to the KNA, only to be surprised as he feels himself being lifted off the mat. Stunned, he looks towards Michael Chaos, who is using all of his might to lift the Brit, only to fell him with a sitout Powerbomb! The crowd is on it's feet at Michael's feat of strength, no pun intended. Both competitors are on the floor, drained of energy, while their teammates are begging for the tag. The two mean, Chaos and Mercury, slowly begin to crawl to their partners until finally, the tag is made and both AR3 and The Savage Maniac are in the ring!

Vandal fells the Brit with a Big Boot, before lifting him and dropping him with a Swinging Side Slam. Content in the damage he's done, Phil tags in a weary Chaos, and they both begin to set up for the Bloody Sunday! However, AR3 moves out of the way, causing Michael to hit his partner with the Chaotic Elbow! AR3 makes his way to Edward, and the Antagonist enters the ring, staring down Chaos.

Chaos smirks, and instead of attacking Edward, he spits in the Englishman's face! Edward wipes the spit away, shaking with rage...only for him to break out into a seemingly friendly laugh. Chaos is stunned momentarily, confused as to why the man is laughing, only for the smile to leave the Antagonist's face as he connects with a hard knee to Michael's groin! The referee is forced to call off the match.

Jazz: What a dirty move! The KNA just got DQed for hitting the Nation under the belt!

Jay: Well it's not KNA's fault that "The Antagonist" was spat at! I see it as an eye for an eye!

Michael immediately sat upwards and glared at Edward with bloodshot eyes before the two started brawling! Phil & Aiden rushed into the ring and started brawling with each other as well! Both teams descended into chaos as **Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult** plays  & Team Brutal rushes down to the ring! Kyle Stevens immediately went after Edward while Wolfgang & Michael started to brawl! All three tag teams started fighting with each other until Edward deliberately kicked Kyle below the belt! He grabbed his cane and used it as a weapon, swinging it against Wolfgang, Michael, & Phil! Team Brutal & the Nation of Violence were out cold as The KNA lifted Kyle up and dropped him with Kingdom Come! They did the same to Michael before lifting up the tag titles and standing tall.

Jay: Get a good look, Jazz. This may be the sight we'll soon see at Love & War: the KNA standing as the Tag Team Champions.

Jazz: If it's anything like we've just witnessed, then the match will surely be a chaotic one indeed…..

* * *

 **Bombtrack** plays  & Rick Washington walked out with a ton of energy! He pointed to the crowd & gave a warm smile before heading down the entrance ramp.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing at 6'3" & weighing in at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: R-Dub, just days out until teaming up against the Wayne Bros, has a very interesting match tonight, especially with his opponent being the oh-so-ever outspoken Genocide

Jay: -Who also is looking to dominate his opponent all over the goddamn

He ran down to the ring, high-fiving the fans before rolling into the ring and getting the crowd hype until **Angel of Death** plays and the crowd loses their minds. Genocide marched out holding a mic and still had his angry look on his face.

" _And his opponent, from the Fourth Reich, standing at 6'4" & weighing at 229 lbs: GENOCIDE!"_

Jazz: It's too soon for me to hear him speak again…

Jay: All he's doing is speaking facts, Jazz. There's nothing wrong with speaking his mind and being honest with the Battlefield.

However, before Genocide could even speak, "The Avenger" Will Ralston ran from the side & blindsided him! They began brawling throughout the stage and down the entrance ramp! Will knocked Genocide down to ringside as he & Will kept brawling all over the ringside area!

Jay: What the hell is WIll doing!? He's not scheduled to be here!

Jazz: He's not waiting until Love & War! He wants to rip Genocide limb from limb!

Multiple referees tried to grab Ralston, but he just moved them aside & continued to attack Genocide, who's trying to get away. He tossed him all over the Battlefield as Genocide tried to move away. More referees finally subsided Will & tried to drag him to the back, but Genocide leaped onto everyone and continued to brawl with Will! More security pulled them apart and dragged Genocide away until Will recovered and speared Genocide. The latter crawled into the crowd & Will went after him as he continued to brawl! Rick Washington just stood in the ring in confusion until the arena lights went off. When they came back on, The Dark Family surrounded the ring, staring at Rick. P.K, Static, & Ryan slowly climbed onto the ring apron and were about to enter, but Derick & Devin Wayne ran down & stood beside Rick! The three were egging them on, but The Dark Family climbed back down & walked to the back.

Jazz: Well…..this just spiralled out of control.

Jay: There goes a perfectly good scheduled match! All thanks to that "Scottish Avenger" Ralston!

Jazz: Hopefully that won't be the case with our next match: it's women's tag team action with SJ Steele & the ICW Women's champion Traci Star taking on their opponents at Love & War: Brianna Kelly & the returning Carson Michaels!

* * *

 **Still Swingin'** plays and the crowd comes alive! The screen says HEARTBREAK CHICK before shattering  & "The Showstopper's Daughter" walks out slowly with her hood on. She tosses it back and proceeds to jump around excitedly and poses as pyro goes off.

" _The following contest is a women's tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!_

Jazz: Look who's back & ready for action! Her leg looks to be at 100%

Jay: She better be careful before she shatters it again and sets herself at a disadvantage!

Carson skipped down the ramp & high-fived the fans before rolling into the ring & posing as more pyro goes off besides the ring. As the pyro dies down, **Free the Flame** plays  & the arena lights dims to a crimson red. The titantron has her in a serious wrestling pose with her name in cursive writing with a really cool looking nighttime sky with the burning field in the background. Brianna Kelly slowly walks out and looked around the crowd.

" _Introducing her tag team partner, from Venice Beach, California: 'Miss Hawaii Five-0' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: Brianna earned a title shot versus Traci Star after winning an amazing fatal four way match involving Katie, Natalia, & Nyx.

Jay: She signed a death wish! She didn't win a match, but won the right to give her soul to the champion!

Brianna climbed into the ring and yelled before climbing down & hugging Carson. They stood side-by-side as they waited for their opponent. The arena lights came back on as **Can't Stop Me** plays. SJ walked down the arena looking smug as usual while bragging about herself as usual.

" _Their first opponent, from Louisville, Kentucky, 'The Realist' S.J STEELE!"_

Jazz: What do you believe is going through SJ's mind now that Carson is at near full health?

Jay: Look, SJ isn't an idiot. We can even agree on that! Ms. Steele knows that her opponent's leg is a target, not to mention that she put her on the shelf for quite some time. If she did it once, she'll definitely do it again!

Jazz: She should even know that it won't be easy considering that last time SJ blindsided Carson. This time it's face-to-face, mono a mono.

SJ stops at ringside and stares at Carson and frowning before slowly walking up the steps & into the ring. She then pointed at Carson's leg before smirking and mouthing "I'll break it again." All of a sudden, the lights went off as **Truth Beneath the Rose** plays  & blue smoke fills the arena.

" _And her tag team partner, accompanied by the ICW Demolition Champion: Brutus Vicious, from Mexico City, Mexico, the ICW Women's Champion: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

The lights came back on and Traci was standing in the middle of the ring raising the Women's Championship while Brutus stood at ringside with the Demolition Championship. She looked at Carson & Brianna with her disturbing smile.

Jazz: That was just….creepy.

Jay: Well...talk about making an entrance.

The bell rings as the two teams stood back. SJ was about to start until she saw Carson starting as well. SJ immediately tags Traci and went outside the ring and paced herself. Traci just looked at her then slowly climbed in the ring and locked up with Carson. They shoved each other against the corner & ropes with Traci gaining the advantage. She slowly stepped back and smiled at Carson before the two locked up again with Traci quickly taking her down with an Arm Drag into a Headlock. She chuckled wildly while HBC struggled to breath. The champion lifted Carson up and tossed her into the corner and slowly pummeled away at her. SJ quickly climbed to the apron and tagged herself in and moved Traci away before stomping at Carson's leg. Traci had a nasty growl on her face but went to the ring apron while SJ pulled her back and tossed her with an Exploder Suplex! The crowd boos as "The Realist" taunted the crowd. However, when she turned back, Carson took her down with a Flying Forearm. Carson then got on top & of SJ & wailed away until SJ crawled away & quickly tags in Traci again before rolling out of the ring.

Traci once again slowly entered the ring as Carson just shakes her head and proceeds to fight with Traci. Carson replied with forearm shots and took her down with a Vertical Suplex! HBC went to tag in Brianna, but SJ pulled "The Iconic Princess" down & tossed her over the barricade. Carson quickly rolled out & ran after SJ all over the ringside area a few times. SJ rolled back in and ran passed Traci, but when Carson rolled back in, she ate a wicked clothesline from Traci! Traci stomped away at HBC as SJ calls for a tag. Traci looks at SJ, but continues to beat Carson down and connecting with a standing moonsault for the cover.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Traci picks Carson up and tossed her into the ringpost, sending her to the outside. SJ immediately went and beat down Carson before rolling HBC into the ring. Traci picks her up and drops her with a deadly elbow! Brianna recovers & climbs back onto the ring apron & cheers her partner on. Traci tosses Carson into the corner & connects with a running dropkick! SJ tags herself in again and immediately stomps away at her rival before locking in a Dragon Sleeper. She pulled her by her hair for 3 seconds before letting go. She stood up and taunted the crowd several times again, as they responded with boos, and scooped HBC up. However, Carson breaks free and takes SJ down with a swinging neckbreaker!

Both women went down as SJ immediately went to tag in Traci. However, Traci moved and SJ immediately got annoyed and started barking at her. Meanwhile, Carson finally tags in Brianna Kelly and she walked behind SJ. Traci chuckled and pointed behind SJ, who turned around and immediately was dropped with a right hook. Brianna then floored SJ several times before taking her down with a Dragon Suplex into the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

SJ quickly called and begged Traci to tag her in. Brianna pulled her away, but SJ quickly grabs her hair and headbutt her before quickly calling for a tag, which Traci finally oblige with one. However, before Traci could do anything, Eric Drago quickly appeared from the barricade & low blows Brutus from behind! Brutus fell onto his knees as Drago looked at Traci & smiles before quickly snatches the Demolition title and running up the stage. Brutus quickly got back up and, with blood red eyes, ran after him. Traci looked on and got down from the ring which made SJ very angry. Brutus rushed after Eric, who taunted him from the stage. When Brutus made it, "The Messiah" Surrealist Morrow quickly ran from the side of the stage and hits him from the kendo stick! Eric & Surrealist soon beat Brutus with the title & stick, but shrugged it off and ran after them. Both men took Brutus down with a Drop Toehold and, when Vicious got back up, double kicked him from behind off the stage! Eric & Surrealist looked at Traci and raised the Demolition title. While Traci looked on, SJ rolled out of the ring and tossed Traci back in and walked up the ramp. Traci looked on in anger but turned around and ate Sweet Chin Music from Carson followed up with Brianna grabbing her from behind and performing the Scorpion Death Drop followed by the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winners: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS & 'Miss Hawaii Five-0' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: Brianna just pinned the champion to win it for her team! That has to be huge momentum for her going into her title match!

Jay: The champion had multiple distractions from her partner & the duo of Drago & Morrow taking out her Brutus like that, which was shocking in itself!

Traci laid at ringside, glaring at her challenger and clenching onto her championship, while Brutus quickly climbed back onstage & ran after the two challengers. Brianna & Carson raised each other hands & while SJ looked back and scoffed before walking away.

Jazz: Tension sure is thick in the Battlefield with the women's division! Heck, one is even kidnapped!

Jay: Ugh...I don't even know why you're still bummed out by this. Nyx is FINE!

* * *

 _The cameras cut to the outside of the Battlefield where Funro & Katie were waiting on Monarchy to show. However, a person approached the two very nervously._

Guy: Umm….are you Furno Moxley?

Furno: ….Who wants to know?

Guy: I..uhh...have a message….from Mr. Escobar..

"The Madman" immediately grabbed the guy and pulled him closer face-to-face with Moxley having almost bloodshot eyes.

Furno: WHAT! DID! HE! SAY!?

Guy: I….uhhh….errr…..ummm….

Katie: Words. Use them.

Guy:...Nyx is in an abandoned building! Go there & you'll find her!

 _Furno breathed hard & tossed the guy aside before he & Striker got into a car & drove off. The cameras faded & cut back to the Battlefield, where Jay & Jazz looked at each other in disbelief._

Jay: Furno's gonna up & leave like that? What about his tag partners competing tonight!?

Jazz: They know what they have to do. Besides, it's a good way for them to set them ready to rip apart Monarchy! But right now, we have the Way Of The Hawk (WOTH) International Open Challenge!

* * *

There was a howling wolf heard throughout the arena as the arena lights went out. **Heathens** play and a spotlight shines on a kneeling Matt in the middle of the stage. He soon rises and started walking straight to the ring, ignoring everyone.

Jay: The focused look on Matt is intense! He knows of this opportunity and makes sure to not let it go to waste!

Jazz: That's true. Definitely wants to be champion. But let's see how he deals with the reigning, defending Champion and his red hot streak he's on.

Matt climbed to the top rope and howled into the arena with the crowd doing the same. He removed his hood & jumped into the ring. He stood in the corner and waited on his opponent as the arena goes dark once again. **Breaking Through** plays as a blue spotlight shines down onto the champion kneeling over the ICW International Championship title. He soon rose high and did his pose as the lights soon blinked blue  & white.

Jazz: Speaking of the champion, this is his third straight title defense since winning the ICW International Championship at New Beginnings & remaining undefeated since his debut at the Battlefield, even though one of his victories were by countout….

Jay: But I surely doubt he's going way over his head with Mr. Lopes this time. With every title defense he's in, CJ is closer & closer to losing the championship!

CJ enters the ring and did his signature pose while raising the championship. He then set the title on his shoulder and sat against the corner while the lights went off. The spotlight shined onto the ring as Matt stared at CJ with focus & determination!

" _The following contest is the WOTH International Open challenge scheduled for one-fall! And it is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, the challenger: from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 5'9" and weighing at 194 lbs: 'The Mexican Lone Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!_

The crowd cheered as Matt just cracked his knuckles before pointing at the title.

" _And his opponent, representing the Way Of the Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois standing at 6'4" and weighing in at 228 lbs, he is the ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!_

The fans cheered even more as he just sat there, unfazed and not moving a muscle! The ref picked up the championship & raised it in front of the camera as the lights came back on.

Jazz: CJ with the obvious height & weight advantage, but Matt with the speed & agility advantage.

Jay: It's the Wolf from Tijuana VS the Second City's Hawk for the International title! This ought to be competitive!

The bell rings as Matt & CJ circled each other. CJ went to lock up, but Matt rolled underneath and grabbed his legs. Matt took him down and went for a Kneebar, but CJ quickly rolled on his back and grabbed his arms for an armbar. Matt quickly countered into a Triangle Hold, but CJ lifted him up with ease. He tossed Lopez off of him and "The Mexican Lone Wolf" landed on his feet. The two glared at each other before quickly circling each other once again. CJ went for a swift kick, but Matt ducked and grabbed him from behind and shoves him into the ropes. CJ latches onto the ropes as Matt rolls back and CJ went for a Superkick, but Matt ducks and Springboards off the ropes into a Hurricanrana. CJ, however, cartwheeled and landed on his feet and pointed at the challenger. The crowd cheered as the two stared at each other.

CJ quickly went for a forearm shot but Matt ducked and swung onto his neck and pounded away with elbows to the champ's head. CJ staggered a bit but shoved Matt off and caught him in midair from behind and dropped him with three German Suplexes! CJ quickly placed a knee on his back and pulled with Matt screeching in pain. Soon after, CJ lets go and lifts Matt up high, but Lopez knees him several times and flips into a Reverse Hurricanrana, sending CJ rolling out of the ring. "The Mexican Lone Wolf" ran the ropes and went for a Topé Suicida! However, CJ staggered back & Matt Lopez went for another one and connected! CJ fell back again and Matt went for a third one and connected, finally knocking the champ down! Matt picks him up and rolls back into the ring before climbing up and connecting with a Rolling Senton over the ropes & went for the pin!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Matt picks his opponent up and punches him in the face before tossing him into the corner. Matt then went for a Enziguri, but CJ ducks and quickly hops onto the second rope and drop kicked Lopez from behind. CJ went on the ring apron and waited for Lopez to stand. When he did, CJ went for a Springboard forearm, but Matt rolled out of the way, sending CJ to the canvas. Matt ran the ropes and went for a Shining Wizard, but the champion caught him and lifted him up for a Electric Chair Driver and went for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

CJ Hawk silently sat there and shook his head and breathed hard. He quickly deadlifted the challenger in the Dragon Suplex, but when he did so, Matt quickly countered into the Sleeperhold! CJ staggered a bit but fell to his knees and Matt quickly got off and springboard off into a Stylin' DDT! "The Mexican Lone Wolf" stood up and climbed to the top rope and went for a 450 Splash, however, CJ caught him with his legs and locked in the Triangle Choke! Matt struggled, but got his feet onto the ropes making the champ release the hold! Lopez was coughing and gasping for air while CJ slowly staggered to his feet. When Matt got up, they traded blows with knee strikes and stiff elbow shots. CJ then shoved Matt to the ropes and went for a Step-Up Enziguri, but Matt ducked and locked in the Achilles Pain! CJ was screeching for the ropes, but Matt pulled him to the center of the ring. CJ rolled and sent Lopez to the canvas and locked in his Twisted Claw! "The Mexican Lone Wolf" slowly crawled and grabbed the ropes, forcing CJ to let go. Matt rolled onto the ring apron to regain his composure, but CJ went to the apron and took him down with a Hurricanrana! CJ picked him up and rolled him back into the ring before climbing to the top rope and connecting with a Flying Neckbreaker for the pin.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

CJ picked Matt up and went for another Electric Chair Driver, but Matt quickly rolled him up into a pin attempt!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

CJ quickly kicks him off and Matt bounces onto the second rope and hits a Springboard DDT! CJ, however, catches him and lifts him into a Gourdbuster G.T.S! Matt collapsed and CJ Hawk quickly went for the Cloud 10! But when he dived, Matt rolled out of the way & CJ crashed down! Matt rolled onto the apron and waited for the champion to rise back up, and when he did, went for his new finisher: From Mexico with Pain (Springboard Forearm) and connects! He then quickly went for the pin!

 _1...2...Thre-KICKOUT!_

The crowd really came alive for both competitors as the challenger couldn't believe CJ kicked out! He got back up and picked CJ up for his Gran Final, but CJ countered and landed behind him before quickly planting him with his own new finisher: The Eye of the Hawk (Sit Down Full Nelson Facebuster)! CJ went for the pin, but was blindsided by Seth Mercer & Ray Cobra! They proceeded to beat him down and stomp away at him as the referee calls for the disqualification!

" _Your winner by disqualification and STILL ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: Aw you gotta be kidding me! Ray Cobra and Seth Mercer, with a blindsided attack, just ruined a really good championship match!

Jay: BRILLIANT! Let the champion and challenger beat each other to a pulp before going in for the kill! What a genius plan!

The crowd boos as Ray and 'Sid' Mercer continued their assault, this time on Matt Lopez! They beat him down until a weakened CJ got back up and went after the two. He took down Seth and beat him down until Ray pulled him off. However, Matt somewhat recovered and spears Cobra. All four men continued to brawl with each other until a lion's roar was heard & **Hail Mary** plays. King Caesar marched down to the ring and decimates EVERYONE in sight! He dropped Matt, Seth,  & Ray with his Lion Bomb and picked CJ up. He just stared at him before locking in the Crossface Chickenwing! CJ soon fainted and after a minute, Caesar lets him go. He picked up the ICW International Championship and held it high.

Jay: And like always, Monarchy's enforcer, King Caesar stands tall with the championship in his hand!

Jazz: I hope this isn't a sign for things to come…

* * *

 _Some time later, the cameras fades into Trell's dimly lit office where the boss of ICW was sitting and looking out the window. A very sore CJ Hawk opened the door, but didn't say anything as Trell spoke, but didn't move._

Trell: Hello, CJ. I know why you're here so I'll keep it short: You'll get your payback. You'll face Mercer, Cobra, Lopez, & Caesar at Love & War in a Fatal Five Way for the International Championship. Good luck.

 _CJ stood there for a bit longer before shutting the door. Trell sighs as the camera zooms out over the city then zooms closer to the outside of an abandoned building where Furno Moxley & Katie Striker pulls up to. The duo slowly approaches the entrance and finds Nyx….only tied up. She sat there still groggy as Moxley & Katie frees her._

Furno: NYX! NYX ARE YOU OKAY!?

Nyx: Yeah…..I-I'm fine..that kick of his hurts though…

Katie: Did those bastards do anything to you?

Nyx: No….they just dropped me off here and left….it's just been me here.

Furno: Oh thank god…

Furno and Nyx hugged while Katie looked around and found a note. She picked it up and read it before turning back to the others.

Katie: GUYS! THIS WAS ALL A RUSE!

Furno:...Excuse me?

Katie: This was all nothing more than a cruel idea to keep Moxley away!

Nyx: Away? Away from what?

Furno:...SHIT! AJAX & RAPTOR!

Katie: And they have a match…..oh no…..

 _The three of them tries to rush back to the Battlefield as the cameras fades to ringside._

* * *

 **S** IERRA  
 **H** OTEL  
 **I** NDIA  
 **E** CHO  
 **L** IMA  
 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

 **Special Ops** plays and two thirds of the Young Hounds march down through the crowd. They were still very angry from the previous episode and earlier today as they did not interact with the crowd as they would usually do.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 503 lbs, representing the New Shield, 'The Magician of Havoc' AJAX & 'The Renegade Juggernaut' RAPTOR REIGNS!"_

Jazz: Main event time as we finally learn who the heck does Monarchy have to face Ajax & Raptor, whose night was just a mess! With the abduction of Nyx & Furno running around looking for her, who knows where their heads are.

Jay: Which makes this a very perfect opportunity to expose these young mutts and soften them up for Monarchy to finish the job!

Ajax & Raptor hop over the barricade and rolls into the ring, waiting on their opponent. All of a sudden, they were ambushed by P.K. Hunt, Static Rider, & Ryan Lewis: The Dark Family! They brutalized the Young Hounds and just tore them apart! Ryan grabbed Raptor and tossed him out of the ring then into the steps as P.K steps out onto the apron.

Jazz: You gotta be kidding me! Monarchy chose The Fortress to be their opponents!? Things are already off to a bad start!

Jay: I LOVE IT! They may not even walk out of here, let alone make it to love & war!

The bell rings as Static pummels Ajax and stomps away at him before tossing him out of the ring! Ajax crawled, but made it to his feet and ate a Suicide Dive from "The Eye of the Storm!" Static did not light up and proceeded to beat down Ajax even more until P.K. grabbed his partner and gave him some instructions. Static nodded and tossed him back into the ring before grabbing a steel chair. He rolled into the ring and tried to use it, but the ref stopped him. While the ref dealt with it, P.K. tossed Ajax outside and he & Ryan proceeded to stomp away at Ajax before tossing him into the barricade. P.K rolled Ajax back into the ring and Static immediately dropped the weapon before going for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Static immediately beat him down even more before tagging in P.K. "The Wild Card" sat in front of Ajax and watched him carefully before getting up and stomping away at him. Hunt soon picked up Ajax and pounded away with a stiff forearm shot! He went out of the ring and pulls Ajax out with him. P.K. soon lifted his opponent up and was about to Powerbomb him, but a recovered Raptor came outta nowhere and took P.K. down with a Spear! Static went for a Suicide Dive, but Raptor responded with a Rush Claw! However, Ryan Lewis ran and clothesline Raptor from behind! The ref called for the bell as "The Psychotic" Ryan dropped Ajax with a Pop-Up Powerbomb!

" _Your winners by disqualification: THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jazz: That's the third DQ this episode alone! This is just too ridiculous!

Jay: They never cared about this match! They just want to hurt everyone in the Battlefield!

Ryan tossed Ajax & Raptor back into the ring as P.K. & Static recovered from their attacks. Static grabbed the steel chair and beats the Young Hounds with it. P.K. stops him as the Dark Family looked on at the fallen team before the three of them left through the crowd! **We Will Rock You** plays as Freddy, Caesar, DJ,  & Dylan walks out with smirks to a chorus of boos. They surround the ring and slowly climbs onto the apron.

Jazz: Oh dear...this is not good….not good at all…

Jay: This is great! With no Moxley in sight, they are ripe for the picking…..

Monarchy soon entered the ring and continued their assault on the New Shield. Dylan quickly rolled out of the ring and grabbed some chairs and tossed them into the ring. DJ & Caesar sets their rivals up and Freddy connected with a Con-Chair-Toe onto Ajax & Raptor several time! Escobar sat in the middle of the ring and laughed until **Psychosocial** plays. Katie, Furno,  & Nyx rushed down to the ring, but Monarchy bailed and ran up the ramp! Nyx & Katie checked on Ajax & Raptor as the Heavyweight Champion glared at Monarchy, who just laughed. Escobar pointed at Furno and yelled "That's the trade... your Nyx for Ajax & Raptor's health...and me taking back MY championship at Love & War..."

Jazz: This is too much! First Monarchy kidnapped Nyx, now they possibly gave Ajax & Raptor a serious concussion! Is there nothing Monarchy won't stoop to just to get what they want!?

Jay: Jazz...in their Monarchy, they get whatever they want and will destroy those in their way! This was all just Escobar's brilliant plan to throw Moxley off of his game and decimate him and take back the championship!

Jazz: Well Furno is definitely going to be out for retribution! Ladies & gentleman, I'm Jazz Conway-

Jay: I'm Jay Masters-

Jazz: And we'll see you at Love & War!

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Dr. Wrestling Jr. VS Dan Riley  
Winner: Dr. Wrestling Jr. via pin

Match 2: Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Phil Vandal)  
Winners: Nation of Violence by DQ

Match 3: Rick Washington VS Genocide  
Winner: No Contest

Match 4: Carson Michaels & Brianna Kelly VS SJ Steele & Traci Star w/Brutus Vicious  
Winners: Carson Michaels & Brianna Kelly via pin

Match 5: Matt Lopez VS CJ Hawk _-ICW International Championship_  
Winner: CJ Hawk via DQ

Match 6: The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns) VS The Fortress (P.K. Hunt & Static Rider) w/Ryan Lewis  
Winner: The New Shield via DQ

 **A/N: My first episode since turning a year older...wonderful!**

 **Whew! What a show. Considering this is the final episode before ICW second ever PPV event, this match sure had more War than Love. With Nyx safe, but Ajax's & Raptor's condition in question, how will Furno fair against Monarchy...especially with the Heavyweight title on the line? Has CJ gone over his head, facing off against four other former challengers he barely defeated before? With the huge pin-fall Brianna scored over Traci & Eric and Surrealist toppling the Brutus Vicious offstage, has the soul-hungry match made in hell finally met their demise? And that's only part of this whole chaotic ordeal!** **Things are about to reach it's climax, so strap in!**

 **While you do that, make sure to favorite, follow, and leave a review. What was your favorite moment this episode & what match are you most looking forward to? (The full match card will be shown below).**

 **February is almost at an end (Booo...), so the next time you see me, it'll be at Love & War! Until next time!**

 **Match Card for ICW's Love & War**

Chris Wolf VS Dan Riley

Carson Michaels VS SJ Steele

Rick Washington & The Wayne Bros VS The Dark Family

Will Ralston VS Genocide _(Falls Count Anywhere)_

Brutus Vicious VS Eric Drago VS Surrealist Morrow  
(ICW Demolition Championship)

CJ Hawk VS King Caesar VS Ray Cobra VS Matt Lopez VS Seth Mercer  
(ICW International Championship)

Team Brutal VS Kings of a New Age VS Nation of Violence _  
_(ICW Tag Team Championship)

Traci Star VS Brianna Kelly  
(ICW Women's Championship)

The New Shield VS Monarchy _(The one to score the pin or submission becomes champion)_  
(ICW Heavyweight Championship)

 ***There will be two matches per part, excluding the main event***


	19. Love & War (Pt 1 of 5)

_The cameras fade into "Trell's" office, where instead of the lights dim, it was pink surrounded by hearts._ "It's that time of the year again where love is in the air! Pink  & red hearts….candlelit dinners….trips to the movies...bouquet of flowers….boxes of chocolate….and a bit of 'intimacy' for you adults. Yes, love is definitely strong….except for one place: ICW!"

 _As he said that, the office light soon turned an ugly dark green as the hearts started to break, wither, and disintegrate._ "Here in the ICW, this is the time of the year where everyone brings out their worst in them. All the hate, the animosity, the egos  & pride, not to mention jealousy & vengeance, it all comes out! "Hate" has driven everyone to do dastardly things to one another whether it be for championships or bragging rights. For in ICW:"

 **"All's fair in LOVE & WAR!"**

 _ **Always (by Saliva)** plays as the camera shows highlights of the main rivalries  & past episodes of Battlefield before giving the usual opening as pyro & fireworks goes off and shows the crowd cheering as the arena lights were light pink & light red! The camera then moves to the commentary table, where it's been covered with a red tablecloth with a vase with a rose in the center. Jazz was wearing an elegant red dress & red makeup as Jay wore a red & white two piece suit._

Jay: WELCOME, LADIES & GENTLEMAN, TO ICW'S SECOND EVER PPV EVENT! WELCOME TO ICW'S LOVE & WAR! I'm Jay Masters alongside Jazz Conway

Jazz: And I must admit, Jay, you sure do clean up very nicely. I may even say you're handsome…..almost.

Jay: Same could be said about you, Jazz. But I digress because we have a rocking crowd for this very stacked show!

Jazz: That's right, Jay. It's anything BUT love between our competitors and they are looking to rip each other apart piece by piece!

Jay: Well let's not keep our fans waiting any longer and get straight to the opening match!

 **Help Is On the Way** plays as the crowd gives a mixed reaction, but with more audible boos. Dan slowly walks out and looks around the arena. He pointed to his shirt and smirked before walking down the ramp.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 6'4" and weighing at 219 lbs: 'The Man of a Million Moves' DAN RILEY!"_

Jay: I just don't get why Dan Riley is being targeted by Chris Wolf? As far as I'm concerned, Riley has done nothing wrong?

Jazz: This all stems back from the Demolition Derby, where Dan was trying to avoid the match, like a fox he is! Chris is a Wolf, no pun intended. So it's only natural that Chris would hunt down somebody like Mr. Riley!

Jazz: Look, this is just too pointless! But no matter, Riley is going to do what he does best: steal the show and win matches!

Riley climbed onto the apron and stood on the second rope. He hopped into the ring and looked around the arena. He chuckled and leaned on the corner as the arena goes dark and a growling wolf appears on the titantron. **Wolf In Sheep's Clothing** plays and mist covers the stage  & the spotlight shined on Chris walking out and howling.

 _"And his opponent, from Memphis, Tennessee, standing at 5'9" and weighing at 205 lbs: 'Mr. NC-17' CHRIS WOLF!"_

Jay: Who does this guy think he is picking on Dan?

Jazz: Chris doesn't like how Riley has been behaving and believes he needs to be put in his place!

Jay: Well whatever happens to Chris is all on "Mr. NC-17"

Chris looked around the arena and walked down & around ringside. He then climbed up to the top turnbuckle and howled along with the crowd. He hopped down and glared at Dan, who had a serious look on his face as the lights came back on.

Jay: Chris has something to prove! Too bad Dan is gonna prove Chris can't hang with him!

The bell rings and the two circled each other a few times with Dan toying with Chris. Wolf gave a light shot to Dan's leg and still circled each other before grabbing each other's hand. Dan easily forced Chris to the mat and tried to keep his shoulders down. However, Chris easily shoved him off and wraps his legs around Riley's neck and took him down with a Headstand Headscissors, sending Riley out of the ring. Chris howled again while Riley stood there trying to regain his composure before slowly rolling back into the ring. They circled each other again and locked up before Dan took Chris down with a Fireman's Carry into an armbar. Chris struggled to escape, but Dan let's go and stretches his arms out. When he turned around, Chris connected with a Dropkick, sending Riley into the corner. "Mr. NC-17" ran up and connected with a Corner Dropkick sending Riley to the canvas in which Wolf climbed to the second rope. When Dan stood up, Chris connected with a Double Foot Stomp onto Riley's chest and went for the cover!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Dan was really struggling to breathe, but made it to his knees. Chris came up from behind and hooked his waist. He tried lifting him up, but Dan elbowed him a few times and reversed the hold. He lifted & tossed Chris into the air, however he landed on his feet! Chris ran up from behind, but Riley Superkicked him in the face! Chris fell through the middle rope to the outside and Dan waited for him to stand up before running & connecting with a Suicide Dive! Dan began to howl which made the fans boo. "The Man of a Million Moves" tossed Wolf back into the ring before climbing to the top rope and connecting with an Elbow Drop for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Dan picked him up and tossed him into the ring post before pulling him back and German Suplexing Chris. Chris landed on his feet and tried to Reverse Hurricanrana Dan, but was caught upside down. Dan held onto his feet as Chris sat up on his neck and elbowed his head. Dan staggered, but turned his opponent around and straight up power bombed Wolf to the canvas! He then picked Wolf up and gave him three Vertical Suplexes. He got up and stomped at the grounded Wolf before going for a quick pin!

 _1…2...KICKOUT!_

Dan got a little annoyed before picking Chris up, but Wolf countered and tossed Dan outside the ring before running up the turnbuckle and diving onto Dan! Chris quickly picked up & laid his opponent across the ring apron before climbing up. He was about to pick Dan up, but got shoved into the ring post! As Chris fell back, Dan clotheslined Wolf into the ring! But Chris landed on his feet and connected with a Step-Up Enziguri, sending Riley down to the outside once again! Chris went for another Suicide Dive, however Dan ducked & Wolf crashed into the barricade! "The Man of a Million Moves" didn't waste time, deadlifting his opponent & German Suplexed him into the ring apron! Dan rolled into the ring and sat on the canvas as Chris laid motionless. Dan quickly rolled out of the ring and picked up "Mr. NC-17" & tossed him over the barricade!

Riley rolled back into the ring and strutted around as the ref restarted the count. Chris slowly moved at 4, and climbed onto the barricade at 8. Chris Wolf leaped straight from the barricade to the ring apron, which caused the crowd to cheer in awe, and fell through the middle rope into the ring! Dan just stared at him in disbelief at what he just saw! He picked Wolf backup and Irish Whipped him. Chris rebounded and connected with a Sling blade! He picked Riley up and delivered several punches & knees to the side of his head before connecting with a Dragon Suplex! He quickly stood up and dropped him with a Double Foot Stomp to Riley's heart! Before going for the pin!

 _1….2…KICKOUT!_

Chris stood up and waited for Riley to stand up. When he did, Chris went for a Claymore, but Riley caught him and connected with his Uranage! Dan climbed to the second rope and connected with the Frog Splash & went for the pin….but quickly changed it into the Anaconda Vice! Chris struggled to break free, but Riley had the hold locked in tightly! Chris soon adjusted their position & got Dan's shoulders down. Dan quickly let go and stood back up, but Chris quickly stood up and caught him with the Step-Up Enziguri! Dan staggered back and Wolf lifted him over his shoulders! But Dan escaped and lifted Chris onto his shoulders and went for the Wolf In Sheep's Clothing! However, when Chris landed on his feet, Wolf countered and connected with the Standing Shiranui! Chris picked up Riley again and this time connected with the Wolf In Sheep's Clothing and the pin!

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's your winner: 'Mr. NC-17' CHRIS WOLF!"_

Jazz: Wow! What a huge win for Chris Wolf!

Jay: Give credit to Dan! He definitely made Chris work for that win...even though Dan wanted him to lose…..

Jazz: Yeah...outside of all the dastardly ways Dan tried to use...

Chris looked over the fallen Riley & howled into the arena along with the rest of the crowd. He then looked into the camera and whispered: "The hunt. Is. ON!"

Jazz: The future looks bright for "Mr. NC-17!" Can't wait to see what's next for this predator….

Jay: Well coming up is our first championship match….and potentially are most destructive title match on this card: the triple threat match for the Demolition Championship!

* * *

A plethora of random weapons were laid out across the ringside area lying against the barricade. **Enemy** plays and Surrealist Morrow walks out to the cheering crowd. The crowd chanted "Welcome back!" as he did the three-finger gun hand gesture! He's wearing black and purple face paint, black and purple AJ Styles-like tights, one black elbow pad, black wrestling boots, black hand tape and knee pads,  & a black vest.

" _The following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall! And it is for the ICW Demolition Championship! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6ft tall & weighing at 195 lbs: 'The Messiah' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jazz: This match stems all the way back from episode 2, where the current Demolition Champion injured both Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow in two separate tournaments! Now they're back and looking for retribution.

Jay: They should've just accepted the fact that they still have their careers intact! Now Brutus is looking to send both men six-feet-under!

"The Messiah" head to the ring, high climbed to the top turnbuckle & did the hand gesture again before climbing down into the ring. **After the Rain** plays  & Eric Drago walks out from the right side of the stage. He looks around the arena and smiled while wearing blue and silver tights with knee pads under them, black boots and black elbow pads, & finger-cut gloves.

" _His first opponent, from Ajax, Ontario, Canada, standing at 5'9" & weighing at 147 lbs: ERIC DRAGO!"_

Jay: Look at them! Those two combined barely stand on the same weight class as Brutus! And they want to pick a fight with him!?

Jazz: You cannot deny their courage & fearlessness for standing in the face of a towering man like Brutus.

He ran around the arena & high fived the fans before hopping on the steel steps and whoos before getting into the ring. He and Surrealist high fived each other and waited for the champion as **War In Paradise** plays. Brutus Vicious marched out alone and glared into the ring.

" _Their opponent, from Tampa, Florida, standing at 6'10" and weighing 300 lbs, he is the ICW Demolition Champion: BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

Jay: Look at him, Jazz! He's gigantic and a threat alone! But with a plethora of weapons at his disposal, there's no way Eric OR Surrealist could ever defeat a man like that!

Jazz: Look, just like Brutus has access to these weapons, so too does his opponents!

He walked down the ramp and stepped over the ropes while glaring at his two challengers, who stood side-by-side getting ready.

Jazz: This is a Triple Threat Demolition Championship Match! Anything goes!

Jay: You can also call this the live funeral of Eric & Surrealist by the hands of Brutus Vicious!

The bell rings and Eric & Surrealist immediately rolled out of the ring as Brutus went after them. The two split up and went after some weapons as Brutus look at both of them, but went after Drago, who found a baseball bat and swung at his midsection! Brutus grabbed it and just stared at Drago, but Surrealist, with a kendo stick in hand, swung at Brutus's back! He just simply turned around and Eric kicked him in the back of the knee, sending him to one leg. They grabbed their weapons and beat the champion down to his stomach several times. They looked at each other and stepped back as Vicious slowly got back up. The challengers ran towards him and Brutus leveled both of them with dual clotheslines! He picked up Surrealist & tossed him through several weapons into the barricade then picked up Eric. The champ went to toss him, but Eric landed on his feet and rolled back into the ring. Brutus rolled back in and ran after Eric, who lowered the top rope & sent Vicious over. Brutus landed on his feet and ran the ropes before going for the Suicide Dive. Unfortunately, Vicious caught him in mid dive and Surrealist ran back in and went for a Suicide Dive as well. Brutus, however, tossed Eric into Morrow & knocked both of them out!

He raised his arms in growled at the crowd boos before grabbing a table and placing it in the ring. He entered and picked Surrealist up over his shoulder and went for a Fallaway Slam, but as he was coming down, "The Messiah" reversed it and somehow DDTed the champion through the table! He then slowly went for the cover.

 _1..KICKOUT!_

Brutus tossed his opponent off of him and got back up as Surrealist rolled out of the ring. The champ exit the ring & grabbed a chair before swinging it over his back real hard. The crack made the crowd gasp & Morrow yelled in agony. The chair was bent & Vicious tossed it away and picked up Surrealist by his throat. Out of nowhere, a recovered Drago ran on the apron and delivered a Dragon Superkick to Brutus, stunning him! Morrow escaped and Basement Drop Kicked Brutus in his leg, sending him back to his leg. "The Messiah" grabbed another chair and placed it over the champs head and Drago leaped and Double Foot Stomped the steel chair to Vicious's head, collapsing him. Drago & The Messiah didn't waste time and grabbed random weapons (trash cans, chairs, tables, steel pipes, kendo sticks, ladders, etc.) and buried the champion underneath it and rolled back into the ring. The two then got the crowd hyped, but Surrealist rolled up Eric!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Eric looked on at Morrow, who was smiling, and started to laugh. They soon circled each other & locked up, Morrow quickly getting Drago in an Arm Lock. He then transitioned into an Arm Takedown, but Drago quickly turned it into a Headlock as they both made it to their feet. Morrow quickly lifted Drago up and tossed him over the ropes. Eric landed on his feet, and "The Messiah" quickly flipped over the rope and tried to Powerbombed him off the apron. Drago kicked Morrow off and performed a Springboard Moonsault onto Morrow! Eric didn't have time to celebrate because Vicious tackled him from outta nowhere! Brutus was very slow to get back up, but Surrealist got up and grabbed a trash can and whacked it over Brutus's head, making him fall backwards to the apron. Morrow kept beating the champion as he rolled back into the ring and Surrealist tossed several more weapons into the ring before grabbing a steel chair. He climbed to the top rope and connected with a Famouser with his chair underneath his legs to Brutus! Surrealist then went for the pin!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Brutus didn't power his way out, but laid there. Surrealist grabbed a ladder and placed it over his body then climbed to the top rope. He went for an Elbow Drop, but Brutus tossed the ladder at him which send him crashing down. Brutus slowly got back up, but Drago springboard off the ropes into a High Knee! With the champ stunned, Eric delivered kicks to his legs until he was shoved away. He bounced off and ducked a clothesline and went for a Springboard Back Elbow, however, Brutus caught him and Suplexed the smaller opponent onto the ladder! Eric rolled to the corner as Brutus tried recovering. Surrealist didn't allow that and Superkicked the champ! As Brutus turned around, a sore Drago connected with his Dragon Halberd (Spear) then he & "The Messiah" went for the dual cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

They both stood up and each stood in the corner. Morrow's leg was twitching as Eric puts his arms in the air then placed it on his knees. Brutus got to his knees & they went for their finishers. But Vicious ducked & Drago hit Surrealist with his Dragon Ascension (a superkick with theatrics), before being lifted up by the champ and getting dropped by the Alabama Slam! Brutus then left the ring and grabbed two tables & slid them in the ring! He then rolled back in & set both tables up before grabbing the challengers by their necks and Double Choke Slamming them both through each table and pinning them.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner, and STILL the ICW Demolition Champion: BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

Jay: I told you, Jazz! Those two combined couldn't pose a threat to Brutus!

Jazz: But they did surely pulled everything out of their arsenal to keep him down. From a Double Foot Stomp with a chair to the back of his head to burying him underneath the weapons, they were able to take Vicious down!

Jay: Down, but not out….

Replays were shown of the spots as Brutus staggered and used the ropes to stand up while favoring his head. He grabbed his title and simply walked to the back while Drago & Morrow just laid there.

Jay: I don't think anyone in ICW could defeat Brutus Vicious….he's just too powerful and extremely tough!

Jazz: And he's also human. Someone can & will defeat Brutus….but up next, it's payback time for Carson Michaels as she goes one-on-one with the outspoken & disrespectful SJ Steele!


	20. Love & War (Pt 2 of 5)

**Do It Now Remember It Later (By Sleeping With Sirens)** plays and the crowd remains silent. But when the screen said HEARTBREAK CHICK, they all went nuts as HBC herself slowly walked out before tossing her hood.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: This bitter feud stems all the way back to the Semi-finals in the ICW Women's Tournament, where SJ lost to Carson in spectacularly quick fashion! But immediately after, SJ, being the sore loser she is, attacked Carson & injured her leg, not only putting Carson on the shelf for some time, but possibly costing her the Women's title while SJ just kept running her mouth about Carson's legacy!

Jay: There's no proof that Carson lost because of that injury! Yeah, she may have been much slower & couldn't pull off her big moves, but it Carson's fault for even wanting to have the match in the first place!

Jazz: A Michaels doesn't quit and a Michaels sure now how to dish out some well-deserved payback against their foes!

She posed onstage as pyro went off & bounced her way to the ring. She rolled in & spun around before doing her pose again as more pyro goes off near the ring. The crowd chanted "HBC" as she stood and waitd for her opponent.

 **Can't Stop Me** plays  & SJ Steele walks out on stage. She smirks as the crowd boos her and struts down the aisle with her arm spread out.

" _And her opponent, from Louisville, Kentucky: 'The Realist' SJ STEELE!"_

Jay: I don't see the big problem with SJ. She was just spitting out facts & establishing dominance at her lowest point here.

Jazz: Only you would find solace in SJ disrespecting Carson & the Michaels family! But don't worry, she's gonna get what's coming to her….

Carson didn't waste any time and slid out of the ring! She went after SJ and, as "The Realist" ran away, chased her all around ringside! SJ finally rolled back into the ring. Carson rolled in but before the bell could ring, Steele rolled back out! Carson rolled after her, but SJ quickly grabbed & tossed her into the barricade! "The Realist" stomped away at her opponent and tossed her to the barricade again before rolling back into the ring. She climbed back in as the ref finally called for the match to start! SJ lifted Carson from behind and delivered and Suplexed her as she rolled into the corner. SJ stepped back & performed the Running Cannonball onto her! Then went for the quick cover!

 _1..KICKOUT!_

SJ picked her chin up and slapped her! However, that woke Carson up and delivered a mighty headbutt, sending SJ back. She then applied the Dragon Suplex, sending SJ to the outside! SJ stood up and Carson went for a Tope Con Hilo, with theatrics, onto SJ! The fans cheered loud as HBC sat on the announce table and looked at SJ. "The Realist" was slow to stand up, and Carson rolled her back into the ring as she climbed back onto the apron. When SJ stood up, Carson bounced off the top rope, but Steele kicked her in the leg, sending Carson waist first onto the ropes! SJ held her and DDTed her off the ropes to the canvas! SJ leaned against the corner, but got on top and punched away at he face! She then lifted her up and tossed her into the ropes, but Michaels replied with a Flying Forearm Smash a few times, but on the third time, SJ ducked & Carson crashed onto the ring! SJ quickly chopped her followed by an uppercut and a quick takedown with the Flatliner! SJ soon climbed to the top rope and as HBC stood up, went for a Diving Double Axe Handle, but Carson caught her into the Atomic Drop! SJ fell back to the corner and HBC connected with an Enziguri followed by the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Carson stood up and paced around the ring getting a bit more frustrated SJ stood up & Carson ran up and clotheslined both of them out of the ring to the outside. SJ tried to crawl away, but Carson went after her. This time, however, SJ baited her & kicked her in the bad leg before tossing her into the steps. SJ laughed and yelled at the fans "How's that for a show stealer!?" She picked up Carson and dropped her with a Knee Breaker, knocking her to the ground. She rolled her back into the ring and, as she entered, stomped away at her bad leg. She then grabbed her leg and elbowed it before leaping for a Leg Breaker. Carson favored her leg as SJ picked her up by the neck and dropped her with a Reverse DDT and the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT_

SJ picked her up and tossed her into the corner hard enough to fall back and SJ dropped her with a Knee Breaker! She then grabbed her leg and went for a Figure Four Leg Lock, but Carson quickly went for a Small Package!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

SJ & Carson stood up and slowly began to trade blows with each other. Carson soon got the upperhand and tossed SJ to the ropes! She bounced off & connected with a Flying Forearm Smash! She then teased a kick up, but instead got up normally and body slammed HBC to the canvas before climbing to the top rope and connected with the Flying Elbow Drop. SJ got back up and taunted with the booing crowd as she went into the corner & stomped her foot. As Carson stood up, SJ teased Sweet Chin Music, but brushed it off and connected with Kickback! "The Realist" spread her arms and walked around before picking up Michaels and going for Head of Steele! However Carson countered & connected with her Spinning Heel Kick, knocking her down! Michaels fell into the corner & waited for her opponent to get back to her feet. When SJ did, Carson tried going for Sweet Chin Music, but SJ went for a Pop-Up Powerbomb! However, Carson leaped over her & connected with Sweet Chin Music TO THE BACK OF HER HEAD! The crowd exploded as "The Realist" collapsed & Carson flops down on top for the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: What a Sweet Chin Music to the BACK of SJ's HEAD! She is out like a light!

Jay: That was overkill! SJ could have a concussion from that kick!

Jazz: Turnabout fair play for SJ sending HBC to the injury list.

Jay: I outta give her a piece of my mind!

As Carson celebrates, multiple refs tried to help SJ up. Carson stared at her before looking at the crowd and pointing at her, in which the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES!" Carson shrugged and connected with another one to the crowd's delight! She rolled out of the ring & high fived the fans at ringside until Jay started yelling at her. Carson looked annoyed and was about to walk away, but instead SHE DELIVERED SWEET CHIN MUSIC TO JAY! Jazz sat there stunned and the crowd popped loud as Jay collapsed over his chair, out cold. Carson gave a big hug to Jazz before walking off, waving to the crowd.

Jazz: Holy...THAT WAS THE BEST ENDING TO ANY MATCH EVER! Carson just delivered SWEET CHIN MUSIC TO JAY! And that boy is out cold!

Jay tried getting up but fell back down still dazed from the kick!

Jazz: Unfortunately, boss says he has to call the matches with me...so after he recovers, we'll move on to the ICW International Championship Fatal-Five-Way!

* * *

Jazz: Before we begin, Jay, how are you feeling?

Jay: Ugh….h-how dare...she…

Jazz: You honestly had it coming. Now hurry up and get a grip! We have another title match to call!

 **Prehistoric Dog** plays  & Ray struts his way on stage, playing the air guitar to a sold out booing crowd. He tosses it and straightens out his arms before walking down the ramp.

 _"The following contest is a Fatal Five Way match scheduled for one fall! And it is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, from the city of Las Vegas, Nevada, standing at 6'4" & weighing in at 20 stone: RAY COBRA!"_

Jazz: Alright, I don't understand how or why Ray Cobra is in this match! The last time he was in a International title match, he walked out!

Jay: He...ugh. He didn't need the title then. He...he just need intel on the champ...ow my head…

Jazz: Still feeling the effects, huh? You'll be fine…

Ray made it to ringside and tossed his shades into the crowd. He climbed up on the apron and smirked before entering the ring. **Groundhogs Day** plays and Seth Mercer walks out with a laid back smirk as he dabs. He then looked around the arena then jogs down the ramp.

 _"His first opponent, from Little Rock, Arkansas, standing at 6'3" & weighing at 210 lbs: SETH 'Sid' MERCER!"_

Jazz: Seth is most likely the "Wild Card" in this whole match! Although he has faced CJ in the past, he hasn't faced him one-on-one for the title. Not to mention his brooding rivalry with Matt Lopez, so who knows what his agenda truly is.

Jay: Look Jazz….Mercer wasn't given….his chance to face CJ one-on-one….he's gonna find every way to be champion!

He jogged around the ring before climbing up to the apron followed by the top turnbuckle and dabs! He jumps down and nods at Ray Cobra as a lion's roar startled the two & **Hail Mary** plays. King Caesar marched down the ring with a serious look on his face.

 _"Their opponent, representing Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, standing at 6'11" & weighing at 285 lbs: 'Brooklyn's Finest' KING CAESAR!"_

Jay: Now THIS...ugh...this is the favorite to win it all! He has fought CJ more times than ANY of the challengers in the match! Not to mention what he did to The New Shield's Ajax & Raptor back at the Battlefield!

Jazz: Oh please…...he has to deal with three other competitors, a champion who beat him TWICE, and the looming threat of Furno Moxley! I'd argue he has too much on his mind instead of the International Championship!

He stepped over the top rope & marched towards Ray and Seth, who scrambled out of the ring. Caesar stood in the center of the ring and faced the stage. The lights then went off & a wolf howled throughout the arena as **Heathens** plays. A spotlight came on  & Matt appeared on stage kneeling.

 _"Their fourth opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 5'9" & weighing at 194 lbs: 'The Mexican Lone Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: This man & CJ put on a clinic last episode of Battlefield! As much as CJ could've retained, Matt Lopez could've won the championship then, but the match went out the window because of Seth Mercer & Ray Cobra.

Jay: Ever since Seth beat Matt back in the second episode-

Jazz: Don't forget Matt won the rematch at New Beginnings.

Jay:...Anyway, Seth has been interrupted time after time by Matt! Lopez should learn when to not interrupt others & he wouldn't have his opportunities taken from him!

Matt walked down to ringside, ignoring the cheering fans as usual, and stared at the towering Caesar standing in the middle of the ring. He then climbed to the top turnbuckle and howled with the crowd before hopping into the ring, not taking his eyes off of Monarchy's Enforcer. Ray & Seth slowly rolled into the ring & were sneaking up on Caesar until the lights went off & **Breaking Through** plays as everyone turned towards the stage. A blue spotlight shined down on a kneeling CJ.

 _"Their final opponent, representing the Way of the Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois, standing at 6'4" & weighing 228 lbs, he is the ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!_"

CJ Hawk raised up and pointed in the air before pointed at the ring and yelled "BANG!" The lights soon came back on, blinking blue & white. CJ picked up his championship & glared at the ring.

Jazz: Here he is: the man at the center of it all! Ever since winning the International title, he has made the Battlefield the place to be due to his WOTH International Open Challenges!

Jay: Unfortunately for him, that's like opening pandora's box & all sorts of challengers has been gunning for him & his title. I mean, Caesar isn't happy about CJ beating him and demands to take the title back to Monarchy, Mercer still wants his title shot, Lopez wants to finish what they started, & Cobra knows he has CJ's number!

Jazz: Yet CJ has technically beaten ALL of them, plus asked for this match! So the WOTH knows exactly who the opponents are!

CJ walked down the ramp & stopped at the end, looking into the ring & his opponents. Lopez looks determined, Ray & Mercer just looked at each other then back at the champ, and "Brooklyn's Finest" growled and was breathing hard! CJ raised the title then pointed his hand at them in a claw-like fashion. CJ climbed to the top rope & did his pose before climbing down. The ref took the title & raised it in the air.

Jazz: This is a Fatal Five Way match for the International Championship! One fall to a finish, no count-outs, and no DQs!

The bell rings as Caesar looked around the ring. The four other competitors were in each corner as they just looked at each other & back at the much larger opponent. Matt immediately leaped behind Caesar into the sleeper as Cobra & Mercer kicked Caesar in his legs, sending him down onto one knee. The three of them, along with CJ, started ganging up on Caesar, who soon powers out & shoved all four of them off of him! Cobra & Mercer rolled out of the ring as CJ fell backwards! Matt was still holding onto Caesar, but King grabbed him and tossed him tossed him off of him! Matt somehow landed on his feet and went to attack Caesar, but ate a Boot from the much larger man. King then turned towards CJ, who was leaning against the corner and delivered a Corner Splash to the champion! CJ collapsed and Caesar dragged the champion to the ring and picked up Matt before Powerbombing him onto the champion & "The Mexican Lone Wolf! Seth & Ray climbed to the top ropes & dived after Caesar, but was caught in midair & was Chokeslammed & sent back out of the ring! The crowd booed & Caesar raised his arms showing his dominance. He then placed a foot onto CJ!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Caesar picked up CJ with ease & tossed him into the corner before whaling away at him with jabs and uppercuts before finishing off with a Overhead Belly-To-Belly! As Caesar got back up, Matt rolled back into the ring with a chair and swung it at Caesar's leg! He collapsed & Matt swung the chair again, but King easily swung it away. Ray & Seth dragged CJ out of the ring & tossed him into the barricade, but CJ leaped on the top & connected with a Moonsault onto both men! Meanwhile, Matt Lopez went for a Roundhouse, but Caesar grabbed his leg & shoved him all the way back! CJ rolled back into the knee & he and Matt delivered a Running Knee Shot to Caesar! They soon double teamed him with shots, but Caesar shoved them off again! CJ bounced off the ropes & connected with a Basement Drop Kick onto the leg "Brooklyn's Finest", sending him in a sitting position & Matt replied with a Running Penalty Kick to Caesar, stunning him. Lopez & CJ then connected with dual Superkicks, finally sending Caesar down! "Sid" Mercer & Ray Cobra soon attacked CJ & Lopez by tossing them out of the ring as Ray went for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Caesar just tossed Cobra off of him & made it to his knees quickly. Seth picked up the chair and whacked "Brooklyn's Finest" several times over the upper back & head before running the ropes & ate a wicked clothesline from Caesar, who sprung up from the ring! CJ returned with another steel chair and whacked Caesar with it. Monarchy's Enforcer, while in pain, stood back up and Matt came back with another chair and he plus CJ began whacking him repeatedly. Soon, Ray &.Seth joined in and all of them were ganging up against "Brooklyn's Finest" until he rolled out of the ring. CJ & Matt springboard into a Forearm Smash, dazing him, and Ray & Seth followed up by dropping him with a Spinebuster! CJ then capped it off with a Cloud 10 from the apron onto Caesar!

As he was laying there, Ray tossed the champion over the announce table & Seth attacked Matt! He rolled Lopez back into the ring and proceeded to pummel away before tossing him into the ropes. "The Mexican Lone Wolf" springboard off the ropes for a Stylin' DDT. However, Mercer ducked and Matt landed on his feet. Cobra slid back in and he & "Sid" went for a dual clothesline, but Lopez ducked & went for the Stylin' DDT onto both men & connected! He soon went for the cover on Mercer.

 _1...2..KICKOUT_

Seth kicked out & Lopez climbed to the top rope! However, Ray went after him & Matt leaped into a ring followed by a roll. Seth came outta nowhere and caught "The Mexican Lone Wolf" into a wicked Spinebuster. When Seth stood up, he was immediately rolled up by Cobra!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Seth looked on in surprise as Ray shrugged & apologized. "Sid" nodded and shrugged it off, but as soon as Cobra turned around, Mercer rolled him up!

 _1….2...KICKOUT_

Now Ray was shocked and just looked at Mercer, who said it was only fair. All of a sudden, the champion came back with a Springboard Dropkick onto both men in the ring! Ray stood back up & CJ tossed him into the corner and sent Cobra flying with the Monkey Flip! Seth ran after him, but CJ sent him to the ring apron. Cobra tried to attack, but CJ sent him into Mercer, knocking him to the outside. CJ got behind Ray and connected with the Straight Jacket German Suplex for the cover!

 _1...2...BREAKUP!_

Matt ran & broke up the pin before tossing Cobra out of the ring. He picked up CJ & delivered stiff elbows to the champion until CJ retaliated with a Jumping Knee Strike to his face before tossing him into the ropes. Matt countered and tossed him but CJ bounced back into a Reverse Hurricanrana, but Lopez landed on his feet & Locked in the Achilles Pain!

The champion was struggling and almost tapped out, but "Brooklyn's Finest" ran back in & connect with his Roaring Elbow to Matt!. He picked up CJ with ease and connected with the Bridging Dragon Suplex! But Ray quickly broke up the pin! Caesar stood up & glared at the Masked Rockstar until Seth came behind and low blowed the giant opponent! Ray ran beside Caesar and connected with the Big Boot, knocking him out out the ring! Seth immediately went after Lopez & kicked him out of the ring before going after him. Meanwhile, Ray picked up CJ & dropped him with a Knife Edge Chop! Cobra began showboating before climbing to the top rope and went for the Leg Drop. Unfortunately, CJ rolled out of the way & Ray crashed & burned. Meanwhile, Seth grabbed Matt, but "The Mexican Lone Wolf" tossed him over the barricade! When "Sid" stood up, Lopez leaped over & onto his rival! Ray & CJ slowly rose & the champion connected with a jumping Spinning Heel Kick! He picked up Cobra & lifted him onto his shoulders, but Caesar slid back in & tackled the champ, knocking both men down! Meanwhile, Seth & Matt brawled throughout the crowd until they made it to the other end of the ring. Matt tossed Seth onto the barricade & soon after, delivered a Crossbody sending both of them tumbling over!

Caesar grabbed Ray & locked in the Crossface Chickenwing! Cobra struggled to breathe and almost fainted until Lopez climbed on the top turnbuckle & connected with the elbow drop, breaking the hold! Matt rolled onto the apron and waited for somebody to stand. When Caesar stood, Matt went From Mexico With Pain, but Caesar caught him in mid air & dropped him with the Lion Bomb! CJ stood back up and connected with a Penalty Kick to Caesar, knocking him over before kicking him out of the ring. Seth came from behind and tried dropping CJ with the Samoan Driver, but CJ broke out and lifted Mercer up & connecting with the Eye Of The Hawk! Ray attacked CJ afterwards & lifted him up and dropping him with the Cobra Cutter! Cobra stood up & showboated again, but turned around into From Mexico With Pain! Seth picked up Matt and dropped him with the Samoan Driver before tossing him out of the ring! CJ got up & tossed Seth out immediately after & Ray picked up CJ for another Cobra Cutter! This time, CJ rolled under & locked in the Twisted Claw! Ray was struggling to escape & Seth tried to break it up, but Matt held his leg from ringside! Caesar got up and was about to break it up, bit Ray Cobra tapped out before he could!

 _"Here's your winner….and STILL ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: Wow! Against all odds, CJ still manages to find a way to retain the championship! CJ's undefeated streak stays alive!

Jay: He got lucky. He found one little opportunity and got lucky!

The fans were on the feet cheering while CJ slowly stood up as Ray grabbed his leg & Caesar looked on in disgust! CJ was awarded his title & left. He did his signature pose onstage before walking to the back.

Jazz: That was a chaotic, yet very fun match to watch! Anything could've happened & anyone of them could've been champion!

Jay: Unfortunately, the WOTH still has the title….

Jazz: That's not a bad thing at all! He's a great champion!

Jay: If you say so….but up next, the Dark Family's in-ring debut as Ryan Lewis, Static Rider, & PK Hunt faces off against Rick Washington & The Wayne Bros!


	21. Love & War (Pt 3 of 5)

**Bombtract** plays  & Rick dashed out to the stage with a ton of energy! He spun around & shook his rear end before spinning back around & pounding his chest.

" _The following contest is a 6-man tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing at 6'3" & weighing 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

Rick hopped down the ramp, but stopped at the end of it and smiled as the lights went out & **Chrome Hearts** plays. Two spotlights shined on the twin brothers, jogging in place, until they leaped into the air. As they came down, neon pyro went off  & the lights came back on in neon colors! Derick & Devin both stood next to Rick as they high fived.

" _His tag team partners, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: 'Derick & Devin' THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: This ordeal stems from episode two, where the Wayne Bros would be assaulted & forced out of the tournament by these mysterious assailants.

Jay: Don't forget at New Beginnings, where they would soon target Rick & cost him the Demolition Championship.

Jazz: Now those three are out for payback against this mysterious trio…..

They all rolled into the ring & stood on the ropes while getting the crowd hype. They all had smiles on their faces until the screen & lights became disoriented and completely cut off.

 **Turn the Page (by Metallica)** plays  & smoke rises from the stage, showing Ryan crouching & Static sitting on his shoulders giggling mad & twitching. PK was standing in front of him with an emotionless face while staring into the pitch black arena.

" _Their opponents, at a total combined weight of 724 lbs: 'The Eye Of the Storm' Static Rider, 'The Wild Card' P.K. Hunt, & 'The Psychotic' Ryan Lewis! Together, they are THE DARK FAMILY!_

Jazz: Besides their names, we don't know ANYTHING about these three here! Why did they attack Rick & The Wayne Bros? What is their purpose for being in ICW? And are they truly alone!?

Jay: From what I was able to gather, PK & Static, formally known as "The Fortress" are fairly new to the family. And these three were sent here under orders from "their leader."

Jazz: But who is he!? What is their agenda!?

Jay: I honestly don't know….but I feel that there are more of them coming...they are just a start!

Ryan rose up and marched down the ramp with PK leading him & Static still on his shoulders. Ryan was wearing a black shirt with 'The Dark Family will rise' written on the back in white, a pair of black pants and black boots. Static wore black wrestling trunks with white lightning on the sides, black wrestling boots with white lightning on the side, black wrist tape & black knee pads & elbow pads. PK wore black wrestling pants with a white card on the front & the back with the Joker logo on the front in black & The TDF logo on the back in black, black shoes, black elbow pads, & white wrist tape.

Jazz: Well their goal tonight is to compete against Rick Washington & The Wayne Bros, who are out for payback against the mysterious bloodline!

The lights came back on as The Dark Family made it to ringside. R-Dub & the Wayne twins watched as their opponents rushed the ring. All six men brawled with The Wayne Bros tossing out The Fortress, leaving only Rick & Ryan in the ring as the ref finally calls for the match to start. Ryan was pummeling away at him & went for the running splash on the corner, but Rick dodged it! Ryan staggered back & Rick tried suplexing the larger man, but Ryan gave him a wicked elbow to the jaw! Derick fought with PK while Static hopped onto Devin's back & tried choking him out! PK tossed Devin into the barricade, but Devin reversed & tossed him into the steel steps followed by over the barricade! Ryan lifted R-Dub by his throat, but Rick caught him in an Armbar! Unfortunately, Lewis lifted him up with ease & tossed him straight out of the ring!

Derrick knocked 'The Eye of the Storm' off of his brother, and both of them Superkicked Static, sending him flying! 'The Psychotic' Ryan, unfortunately, ran up & clotheslined the twin brothers, turning them inside out! The crowd boos as Ryan raised his arms and tossed Rick back into the ring. Ryan slowly entered & lifted him up. Washington elbowed him a few times & got down before running the ropes for GET REKT! But Ryan caught him & planted Rick with Welcome to Hell (Wrath of Gods) outta nowhere! Ryan simply placed his hand on Rick as the ref went for the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: THE DARK FAMILY!"_

Jay: Holy s**t! That was flat-out dominance by Ryan Lewis! Wow!

Jazz: Flat out power….scary power….

PK & Static recovered & tossed the Wayne Bros back into the ring as Ryan picked them up by their necks & Double Choke Slammed the twin brothers. Static & PK lifted Rick up and connected with Thunder's Ace (MCMG's Thunder Express)! Ryan stacked the Wayne Bros on top of Rick as PK grabbed the mic.

PK: Heh heh heh…..ICW...they're coming….our leader is coming…...ICW will soon belong to "The Dark Family"...fear thy name….fear "The Destroyer"!

The lights soon cut off for a few seconds & when they came back on, the Dark Family were gone & Rick/The Wayne Bros remained in the ring, still unconscious.

Jay:...What just happened?

Jazz: I swear those three are far too dangerous the longer they remain in ICW….now we have to worry someone dubbed "The Destroyer!"

Jay: Well things are gonna get creepier because up next is the ICW Women's Championship Match, and the only one-on-one championship match in this PPV, between Traci Star and the challenger Brianna Kelly!

* * *

 **Free the Flames** plays as the arena dims a crimson red. Brianna slowly walked out with a serious look on her face. She slowly made her way down the aisle as the fans yelped.

Jazz: After winning a grueling fatal four way to make it here, Brianna must be at the top of the world right now! How huge is this opportunity?

Jay: Am I the only one who sees this as Brianna's death sentence? Traci has been demolishing every other women that has stepped foot in the ring with her!

She climbed onto the ring apron & looked around before climbing up & yelping. As she got down, the lights soon completely cut off & **Truth Beneath the Rose** plays. The familiar blue smoke filled the arena as Traci slowly walked out alone holding the ICW Women's Championship.

Jay: This woman is not only good in the ring, she'd SCARY good!

Jazz: You may not realize it, but this is Traci's first ever title defense! And I know Brianna must have a grudge for attacking her friend some time ago.

Jay: You know who else had their first title defense? BRUTUS VICIOUS! And he was victorious! Traci could easily do the same against Ms. Kelly.

Traci crawled to the ring with the title in her mouth she slowly rose & quickly slid underneath the ropes, staring at Brianna, who kept her serious expression. She slowly rose up & leaned against the corner as a spotlight shined onto the ring.

" _The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the ICW Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger! From Venice Beach, California & residing in Honolulu, Hawaii: 'Miss Hawaii Five-0' BRIANNA KELLY!_

She, along with the fans, yelped into the arena.

" _And her opponent, from Mexico City, Mexico, she is the ICW Women's Champion: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

She smiled wickedly & raised the title above her before giving it to the ref who showed it to the camera as the lights came back on.

Jazz: This is one fall to a finish, and is for the ICW Women's title!

The bell rings & Brianna stood still as Traci kept laughing. Traci turned back & paced before going for a punch, which Brianna blocked. She then punched her in retaliation before tossing her to the ropes and followed up with a Back Body Drop sending Traci outside the ring! Brianna soon went after her & tossed her back into the ring. She rolls in and tosses her into the corner which was followed up by several wicked clothesline! Brianna soon stepped back & went for the Stinger Splash, but Traci dodged it, sending Brianna crashing. As the challenger stumbled back, the champion caught her with the Disaster Kick and went for the pin!

 _1 KICKOUT!_

Traci soon sat Brianna up & kicked her in the back! Kelly winced & Traci connected with more knees to her spine before slamming her down and connecting with a Double Foot Stomp! Kelly coughed & gasped for air while Traci kept laughing and toying with her. She soon picked Brianna up & tossed between the top & middle rope before pulling at her neck & back! She was pulling by her hair as the ref counted & Kelly was groaning in pain. When the ref counted four, 'The Shining Star' delivered a stiff uppercut to the back of her neck! Brianna hung on the ropes & Traci stood back before running off of Kelly's back, over the top rope, & pulled Brianna's neck onto the rope, while landing on the outside! Brianna bounced off and was coughing furiously as Star climbed onto the top rope. Brianna slowly stood up and Traci leaped into a Hurricanrana! Brianna fell, but the champions still had her legs wrapped around her neck & transitioned into the Triangle Choke! Sometime later, Brianna stood up & Powerbombed her to the canvas! "Miss Hawaii Five-0" picked her up & knees her in the face several times & tossed Traci across the ropes and, when she came back, went for another Back Body Drop, but this time, Traci landed on her feet. Brianna, fortunately, connected with a Rolling Discus Elbow! She went for the cover.

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Kelly quickly stood up & lifted her up by her back & sat her atop the turnbuckle & climbed up. The challenger tried to Suplex her, but 'The Shining Star' elbowed her in the face several times before flipping over her opponent & shoving her off the top rope to ringside. Brianna laid there, knocked out, as Traci slowly rolled out of the ring. She took the time to stare at her opponent before picking her up & dropping her, back first, onto the announce table! The champion then slammed her head on it several times before yanking Brianna off the table! She picked her up and tossed her into the ring apron before sending her back into the ring she then climbed to the top rope and connected with her Somersault Senton & went for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Traci stood up & grabbed Brianna by the cheeks & gave her that creepy smile again before picking her up & going for the Swinging Neckbreaker, but Brianna fought out & went for the Crucifix pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Brianna picked her up and tossed her into the ropes. However, Traci reversed & tossed Kelly instead. When she rebounded, she connected with a double foot stomp on to Brianna's chest! Traci picked up Brianna & tossed her to the outside before going for the Suicide Dive. But 'The Iconic Princess' caught her and dropped her with the Overhead Belly-to-Belly! Brianna quickly slid her back to the ring as she climbed to the top rope & connected with the Double Missile Dropkick! Traci staggered back & Brianna ran up & hit her with the Stinger Splash before pulling her away from the corner! The crowd stood on their feet as Brianna connected with the Scorpion Death Drop! She then went for the important cover!

 _1….2…._

Until 'The Realist' SJ Steele rushed the ring and yanked Brianna off of her & into the ring post, making the referee call for the bell.

Jazz: What the hell? SJ just stormed out here and assaulted Brianna Kelly!

Jay: She's okay! Thank goodness she's still conscious….

SJ shoved Brianna outside the ring and began assaulting her. She tossed her into the ring apron, the barricade, & on the side of the announce table! She then threw her on top before following & picking her up. With an angry look on her face, SJ planted Brianna with the Head of Steele onto the announce table as the official deduction was made.

" _Your winner by disqualification: 'Miss Hawaii Five-0' BRIANNA KELLY! However, still your ICW Women's Champion: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

SJ immediately grabbed the title & rushed the ring. When Traci made it to her feet, SJ smacked her with the title. The crowd continued to boo as SJ looked over the fallen champion & smirked. She picked up Traci & planted her with Head of Steele onto the championship! She picked it up and raised it before laying it across Star's stomach & leaving.

Jazz: How dare she cost these fans a title match! Does her disrespect have no limit?

Jay: You should be happy! She's suffered no injuries from that kick earlier & is letting everyone know she's the next champion!

Jazz: Good luck to her with getting through both Brianna & Traci! We switch gears from the women to tag team because coming up is the Tag Team Championship Match!


	22. Love & War (Pt 4 of 5)

**Gorillaz** plays the arena lights went off as the trons became completely white, showing the silhouette of the KNA. The lights came back on showing the duo in full.

" _The following contest is a Triple Threat Tornado Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! And it is for the ICW Tag Team Championship! Introducing first at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: 'The Antagonist' Edward Mercury & 'AR3' Aiden Remington III! They are the KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jay: These two are prime and ready to become tag team champions! After beating Team Brutal & The Nation of Violence, they left BOTH teams laying.

Jazz: I'll admit, they have some decent momentum heading into the tag match. However, they have failed in becoming tag team champions before so that may keep them on edge.

Edward laughed and pointed to the crowd with his cane while Aiden, as always, kept an emotionless face. They slid into the ring & the former marched around claiming they're the next tag champions. They stood in the corner as **Nation of Violence** plays.

" _Their opponents, at a total combined weight of 510 lbs: Michael Chaos & 'The Savage Maniac' Phil Vandal: THE NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

They marched out on stage and stormed to the ring. They rolled in & the referee had to stop them from getting to the KNA, who simply stood back.

Jazz: Now these two just wanna hurt people. They showed that at New Beginnings & against Team PRTY some time ago.

Jay: And it worked! They received a title shot because they laid out Team Brutal!

The Nation stood in the center of the ring and watched as the KNA retreated to ringside. They turned towards the stage and watched as **Crystal Mountain** plays. Kyle Stevens walked out alone and looked around the arena. He turned to the ring  & smiled as **Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult** soon played  & Wolfgang appeared. They both had the championships around their waists.

" _Their opponents, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs, they are the ICW Tag Team Champions: Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: Speaking of Team Brutal, they must be extremely confident to take on both teams at the same time!

Jay: Confident!? They were pinned by the KNA & laid out by them AND the Nation! They could easily lose the titles tonight!

Team Brutal marched to ringside & rolled into the ring, standing face to face with the Nation. The ref took the titles & raised them in the air.

Jazz: If Team Brutal didn't believe they could win, they would have never made this match!

Jay: It's idiotic on their parts! Their arrogance will cost them!

Jazz: We'll just have to wait and see…..this is tornado tag rules! No tags are necessary, both members of a team can be in at the same time!

Jay: Don't forget it's also triple treat rules: no count outs & no disqualification!

Before the two teams could do anything, The KNA dragged Team Brutal out of the ring and started to brawl with them. Team Brutal fought back as the Nation just watched in the ring. Phil then lifted Michal up and tossed him into both teams! Michael quickly got up & tossed Kyle into the ring as the ref finally rings the bell!

Phil lifted Kyle up & Michael climbed to the top rope. Before they could hit the Savage Ending, Stevens broke free & knocked Chaos onto the top turnbuckle! He then gave several kicks to Phil's legs before connecting with an Enziguri, stunning him. Kyle then climbed up to Michael and punched him a few times. The KNA ran from outta nowhere & climbed up, with Edward fighting with Michael & Aiden fighting with Kyle. Phil recovered just as Wolfgang rolled into the ring & they both hooked their opponent's legs & powerbombed everyone! All three teams laid there, some rolling out of the ring, until Wolfgang made it to his feet. He then went to cover Michael.

 _1 KICKOUT_

Wolfgang picked up Michael and delivered a Knife Edge Chop, which didn't effect him at all. He stared back and delivered one of his own! Wolfgang stood there unfazed and delivered a much sharper one and Michael still didn't move a muscle! He retaliated with another chop & Wolfgang just stood there shaking his head! Edward rolled back in and confronted both men. He started bad mouthing & poking them while the other two looked at each other & delivered a loud chop to Edward, knocking him down and grabbing his chest in pain. While Chaos & Wolfgang looked at Mercury screeching in pain, Aiden came from behind and low blowed both guys! He tossed Wolfgang out of the ring & tossed Michael into the corner! He picked up Edward & tossed him into Chaos as Mercury connected with a Miz-like Corner Clothesline & Auden followed up with a corner spear. Aiden then pulled Chaos back & The KNA connected with Decapitation and Aiden went for the pin on Chaos!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Phil broke the cover by pulling Aiden off his partner & tossing over the announce table! Edward climbed to the top & leaped, but was caught by 'The Savage Maniac.' Kyle slid back in & ran the ropes before diving through the middle rope onto Phil, who caught him in midair. However, Wolfgang rolled into the ring, ran the ropes, and leaped over the ropes onto Vandal! Team Brutal got back up and tossed Edward back into the ring. Wolfgang locked Edward into a bearhug as Kyle ran the ropes & connected with a Running Clothesline onto 'The Antagonist.' Chaos recovered & knocked Wolfgang out of the ring before picking up Kyle into a Pop-Up Powerbomb! Mercury rolled into the corner & Michael connected with the running Cannonball before hitting Kyle with a Senton before going for the pin!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Chaos tossed Edward out of the ring & waited for Kyle to get back up. When he did, Michael went for the Superkick, but Kyle ducked and connected with a Suicide onto Edward! Auden quickly rushed the ring and caught Chaos in the backstabber! He still had it hooked & connected with the Bridging Tiger Suplex! Unfortunately, Phil rushed in and lifted AR3 off and into Three Gutwrench Suplexes! Wolfgang tried to attack, but ate a Big Boot! 'The Savage Maniac' roared loudly before picking up his partner and waking him up. They picked up Remington and went for the Bloody Sunday! Chaos then went for the cover!

 _1...2...BREAKUP!_

Kyle Stevens ran up and broke up the pin with a Double Foot Stomp onto the back of Chaos's head! Phil quickly grabbed Stevens by the throat and went for the 360 Chokeslam! However, Kyle kicked him in the face a few times before breaking free, at which point Wolfgang lifted 'The Savage Maniac' off of his feet & over his shoulder! Kyle springboard off the top rope & stomped Phil in the back of the head followed by connecting with the AA! Edward rolled back in and took Wolfgang out of the ring before hitting a kneeling Chaos with Avada Kedavra! Aiden staggered back to his feet and he & 'The Antagonist' setup Kyle for Kingdom Come! However, in mid-air, Kyle connected with a Dropkick, knocking Edward into Aiden, sending AR3 outside the ring! Edward tried to run up on Kyle, but he ducked and Wolfgang connected with a Running Lariat! Chaos recovered and Kyle tossed him outside the ring. He then ran toward Wolfgang, who tossed him into the air, and connected with the Corkscrew Moonsault onto the Nation! Wolfgang picked up Edward, who tried to go for Welcome to England, but the champ landed behind him and locked in the Rear Naked Choke! Edward tried to escape, but Wolfgang fell back & Kyle climbed to the top rope and hit the 450 Splash onto both guys! Kyle rolled off as Wolfgang pinned Edward.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here are your winners….and STILL the ICW Tag Team Champions: 'Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang' TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: They did it! Against stiff competition, Team Brutal retained the tag team titles!

Jay: Welp…..shit. These oldtimers actually got the job done. Good on them.

The three tag teams were all bruised and beaten. Team Brutal slowly made it to their feet & were given the tag titles. They made their way up the ramp with the championships held high.

Jazz: It's been one hell of a show! So much action, surprising movements, and an all around great time!

Jay: Except for me GETTING KICKED IN THE FACE!

Jazz: That's arguably the best part. Anyway, coming up, it's the Falls Count Anywhere match between two of the biggest rivals in ICW: Genocide & 'The Avenger' Will Ralston!

* * *

 **Angel of Death** plays  & the crowd completely loses their minds and boos. Genocide quickly marched out onto the stage.

 _"The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from the Fourth Reich, standing at 6'4" & weighing at 229 lbs: GENOCIDE!"_

Jay: Why does no one like Genocide? He's an exceptional talent!

Jazz: You're kidding, right? He believes he's from 1930s Germany! His ideals spit on everybody here!

Jay:...Then hate the idea, not the person.

Genocide quickly rolled into the ring and paced around to a chorus of boos. He then stared at the stage with an angry look as **Resistance** plays and the crowd come alive! Will slowly walks out and stares at the ring.

 _"And his opponent, from Glasgow Scotland and now residing in Oulu, Finland, standing at 6'2" & weighing at 192 lbs: 'The Avenger' WILL RALSTON!_

Jazz: This all happened because Genocide was angry about losing to Will, in quick fashion, back in the first episode! Ever since, Genocide has been targeting him ever since, costing him championships & matches!

Jay: Well Ralston should've known better than to anger someone like Genocide! He should've just given him a fair match.

Jazz: That's something we won't be getting here. These two are going to tear each other apart!

Ralston took off his jacket and dashed to the ring. Genocide rolled out and they began to brawl at the sound of the bell. Genocide got the upper hand, but will tossed him into the steel steps! When Genocide tried to stand, Will ran onto the barricade & leap onto his opponent with rapid strikes! 'The Avenger' picked him up again and tossed him into the announce table. Will stomped away at Genocide before picking him back up and tossing him into the ring. Will climbed to the top turnbuckle, but his opponent quickly kicked the ropes and 'The Avenger' lost his balance and got hung up on the ropes. Genocide shoved him off the top rope to the outside before stepping out to the ring apron. He went for the Angel of Death, but Will rolled out of the way. Genocide crashed down and Will quickly tossed him over the barricade into the crowd. He stepped back and, when Genocide stood up, leaped over the barricade into a elbow shot from Genocide! The Neonazi shoved a fan and took his chair before beating it over Ralston's back. He then set the chair up before picking up Will & Suplexing him through the chair as he went for the pin.

 _1 KICKOUT!_

Genocide picked up Will and tosses him deeper into the crowd while continuing to badmouth everybody. As they move around the arena, Genocide delivers more shots to his opponent. Will, however, started to fight back as they made their way to the backroom. Genocide laid against some containers & Will clotheslined him over it before climbing up and diving onto him! Will soon picked him back up and tossed him into the steel gates! Ralston watched as Genocide tried to crawl away, but Will picked him up and tossed him into the locker room! Genocide was dizzy as Will had an angry look on his face. He tried to pick him up, but Genocide quickly pulled him into the wall, which staggered him. Genocide soon Suplexed him into the closet! Genocide sat down to take his breath before dragging will back into the hallway. As Ralston tried to regain his composure, his opponent cleared off a nearby table & cleared off some crates. He lifted Ralston off his feet and slammed him hard onto the crates before climbing up as well. Genocide tried to Powerbomb his opponent, but Will fought it before Back Body Dropping Genocide through the table instead! Ralston got down & covered Genocide.

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Will got up and lifted Genocide up before placing him onto the crates. He then pushed the crates & it rolled Genocide down the hallway! Will ran after it as it ran into the gates, launching Genocide over & through several equipments! Ralston caught up as Genocide laid there. He lifted his rival up and tossed him through the door into another hallway. Will tried to pick him up, but Genocide knocked him over with a lead pipe he found. As Will sold the shot, Genocide staggered back to his feet and dragged will down the hallway before slamming him into another garage door. Ralston collapsed as Genocide choked him with his foot before stomping at him. The neonazi grabbed a crate & went to shove it at Ralston, but 'The Avenger' quickly rolled out of the way! Genocide tried to attack him, but Will connected with shots to the gut followed up by a stiff European Uppercut which sent him staggering onto the crates. Will then tossed him over the crates before stepping back & leaped over the crates onto Genocide with a Midair Cannonball! He then crawled to make the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Will slowly got back to his feet and picked up Genocide before tossing him further down the hallway! He waited for Genocide to get back up & pushed the crate. Genocide leaped onto the crate as Will kept pushing it. The two made it to the bottom left side of the stage & the crate crashed into the sound equipment! Genocide slowly got down and Ralston tried to stomp away at him, but Genocide grabbed his leg and delivered an Exploder Suplex, sending him into the lights & sound equipment! He then went on top of the crate & delivered the Angel of Death onto Will! Lights & sparks began to flicker as the referee couldn't clearly see who was pinning who, so he decided not to make the cover! Genocide soon crawled out of the pile, battered & bruised, with Will being dragged by his arm. The neonazi then dragged him onto the entrance ramp and went for and connected with The Final Solution as he covered Will.

 _1…...2…...3? No KICKOUT!_

Genocide sat there in disbelief as Ralston got his arm up. He slowly picked him up and marched up the ramp to the stage before Ralston elbowed him in the back of the head several times, making Genocide collapsed. Ralston quickly picked him up and tossed Genocide into the screen several times before picking him up & dropping him with the Falcon's Arrow! Will picked him up and Powerbombed him several times, each time harder & harder until Genocide went limp. Ralston did not go for the cover but looked around him. He spotted a tall crane, standing about 30ft high, on the right side of the stage. He picked up Genocide and carried him over his shoulders before walking over to the crane. But before he could climb, Genocide broke free and tried to go for another Final Solution. This time, however, Will kicked him in the head & broke free before slamming him into the crane over & over until he started bleeding. Will then lifted a dazed Genocide over his shoulders again and started to climb all the way to the top! The fans looked on at awe as Will managed to make it to the peak with Genocide still over his shoulders. He looked into the crowd and did the "Too Sweet" hand gesture! But before 'The Scottish Avenger' could even connect with the GTS, Genocide elbowed Ralston several times before breaking free & kicking Ralston directly below the belt! As Ralston got on his knees groaning in pain, Genocide did the Nazi salute before setting up and….and…

Genocide connected with The Final Solution, tossing Will Ralston 30 FEET FROM THE CRANE THROUGH THE ENTRANCE STAGE!

The crowd gasped and looked on in utter silence as Will fell and crashed through the entrance stage! Genocide sat down & looked on at what he did in shock & awe. The ref stood there scared out of his mind and called for help! Medics came with a stretcher & went to pull Ralston out of the hole. Genocide slowly climbed down and made it to the ground by the time the medics pulled Ralston out. Genocide slowly made his way to them and shoved everyone out of the way before dragging the ref over and forcing him to make the count as Genocide covers Will.

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's…..here's your winner:...GENOCIDE…"_

Jazz:...

Jay:...

Everyone was literally silenced as Genocide got up, staggering a bit. He stood in the middle of the stage and laughed. He laughed hysterically while doing the Nazi salute as refs & medics got Ralston, who did not move at all & went limp on the stretcher & carted him away.

Jazz:...My god….

Jay:...Holy shit….

There were no cheers, nor boos. Only dead silence as Genocide continued to laugh & salute…...


	23. Love & War (Pt 5 of 5)

Jazz: Before we begin….I would like to announce that 'The Avenger' Will Ralston has been breathing, though slowly.

Jay: He has been taken to the nearby hospital to evaluate the extent of his injuries after falling 30ft off of a crane straight through the entrance stage. I just can't believe what just happened….

Jazz: It was just an extremely ugly sight...and scary...dear god.

Jay: Let's try not to dwell too much on that, because right now is the main event: The 6-man tag team match for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Now excuse me, I have a certain request to fulfill!

Jazz: What are you-

A wall of pyro went off as **We Will Rock You** plays  & Monarchy appeared on stage. They looked at the hole on the stage and shook their head as they made their way down the ramp. Jay stood up & took the headset off before grabbing the mic.

Jay: LADIES & GENTLEMAN! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE FACTION THAT WILL SOON HOLD THE ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! EVERYONE BEND A KNEE & BOW YOUR HEADS TO THE MONARCHY OF ICW!

Jazz: Jay! WTF are you doing!?

The crowd began to boo loudly as Monarchy chuckled and clapped. Some guys near Jay threw stuff at him, which he didn't appreciate. Jazz pulled Jay back to the table as Freddy, Caesar, Dylan, & DJ rolled into the ring and posed. They just paced around ring soaking in all of the boos.

" _The following contest is a 6-man tag team match scheduled for one fall! And it is for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! The man to score the winning pinfall for their team will become the Heavyweight Champion! Introducing first, being accompanied by King Caesar, at a total combined weight of 695 lbs: 'The Astonishing One' DJ KINGSTON! 'The Rabid Street Dog' DYLAN TORRES! 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!' They are MONARCHY!_

They all did their M hand gesture as they looked around the Battlefield, waiting for their opponents.

Jazz: The fuck was that, Jay!?

Jay: What? Monarchy asked if I can introduced them. How could I say no?

Jazz: Have more dignity than that! They kidnapped Nyx for crying out loud! How could you support someone like that!?

Jay: Nothing bad happened to his opponent! I can't say the same for their opponents, however….

 **S** IERRA  
 **H** OTEL  
 **I** NDIA  
 **E** CHO  
 **L** IMA  
 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

 **Special Ops** plays  & the crowd came alive! They chanted "Young Hounds" as Furon walked through the crowd…..alone. He had the ICW Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder as he had an serious, yet angry look on his face. He marched down to the ring while Freddy chuckled to himself.

" _And their opponents: at a total combined weight of 738 lbs: 'The Magician of Havoc' AJAX! 'The Renegade Juggernaut' RAPTOR REIGNS! 'The Madman' & the ICW Heavyweight Champion FURNO MOXLEY! Together, they are THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jay: Idk if this announcer is blind, but the New Shield are short a couple of mutts! This is definitely a 3 on 1 handicap match! And with the title on the line, Monarchy is guaranteed to bring back the championship!

Jazz: This all stems from Furno winning the ICW Heavyweight title from Escobar. His actions afterwards are just sickening! Kidnapping Nyx, assaulting Ajax & Raptor, does his narcissism have any dignity!?

Jay: When you're trying to win the title, you gotta do whatever it takes to ensure success!

Moxley hopped onto the barricade as Monarchy watches him with smirks on their faces. He hopped off the barricade & looked around before climbing down. Furno soon climbed down & climbed to the top turnbuckle, raising his title in the air. He gave it to the ref as Caesar exited the ring. The other three members circled Moxley, who just stood there unfazed. 'The Madman' soon chuckled as Caesar was quickly dropped with a wicked spear from Raptor! The crowd came alive as he & Ajax rushed the ring & took out DJ & Dylan! Freddy was shocked, but was quickly taken out by the champion!

Jazz: THEY'RE HERE! AJAX & RAPTOR REIGNS ARE HERE!

Jay: WHAT!? HOW! I THOUGHT MONARCHY DISPOSED OF THEM!

Jazz: IT'S A FAIR MATCH NOW, JAY! THE NEW SHIELD ARE HERE IN FULL FORCE!

Ajax & Raptor tossed DJ & Dylan out of the ring as the ref calls for the bell. Escobar crawled to the corner as Furno proceeded to stomp away at him! Ajax tagged his partner and Furno Irish Whipped him into a Basement Dropkick onto Freddy. Ajax picked him up and connected with a Vertical Suplex into the Falcon Arrow. Ajax tagged in Raptor and lifted him Vertically while Raptor grabbed his legs and dropped him with a Neckbreaker/Powerbomb combination. Raptor lifted him up and tossed Escobar into the corner & whaling away with clothesline after clothesline. Moxley tagged himself in before tossing Escobar to the ground. Moxley climbed to the top turnbuckle & his partner tossed Furno onto Escobar! The champ went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

As soon as Escobar sat up, Moxley put him in a headlock. Escobar struggled, but made it too his feet before tossing Moxley to the ropes. Escobar went for a dropkick, but Furno hooked onto the ropes before combing back with a Running Senton. He tagged in took down Escobar with a Drop Toe Hold & 'The Magician of Havoc' hit a Basement Dropkick. He tried lifting him up, but 'The Prince' elbowed him in the head. He went for a Swinging Neckbreaker, but Ajax countered into an Enziguri. Freddy staggered back to his empty corner & Ajax hit a Corner Dropkick. Unbeknown to him, Dylan crawled up & tagged Freddy's foot before climbing back down. Ajax laid him across & climbed up from behind. 'The Rabid Street Dog' rolled into the ring & kicked his foot in, making the Shield man hanging upside down in the Tree of Woe. Freddy rolled out as Torres stomped away at Ajax's waist. DJ got back up and tagged himself in. Dylan set Ajax by his neck and Kingston & Torres connected with the Double Foot Stomp/Neckbreaker combination! As Ajax collapsed DJ hopped up to the second rope and connected with a Corkscrew 450 Splash! 'The Astonishing One' looked at Ajax then tagged in Escobar, who made the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Freddy dragged Ajax to the corner and Monarchy performed their Royal Blitz (similar to the Unicorn Stampede). Escobar, Kingston, & Torres frequently tagged in and stomped away before Dylan finished it with the Corner Cannonball! Dylan lifted his opponent on his feet & delivered several jabs before finishing off with a Discus Clothesline, which staggered Ajax! He tagged in DJ, who climbed to the top rope, Dylan tried lifting him over his shoulders, but 'The Magician of Havoc' broke free and shoved Torres into his partner! Ajax rolled to his corner and tagged in Raptor! He ran in and took out Torres with an Uppercut Shot! He shoved Escobar off the apron before tossing Kingston into the ring! When he stood up, Reigns connected with a big boot before running out of the ring and hitting Dylan with the Drive-By! Escobar grabbed his leg, but Reigns swiftly kicked him away. When he turned around, DJ tried to run at him, but Raptor lowered the rope, sending him toppling! Moxley & Ajax quickly ran into the ring & connected with the Suicide Dive onto Monarchy! Furno tossed Kingston back into the ring. 'The Renegade Juggernaut' entered the ring and called for the Superman Punch! Caesar climbed to the ring apron to distract the ref, but ate the Superman Punch instead! DJ stood up and Raptor went for another one, but DJ countered into the jumping Roundhouse Kick! Kingston quickly tagged in Escobar and he hit Reigns with a Springboard Senton followed up by stiff knees to the ribs & jaw of Reigns before going for the pin!

 _1…..2….KICKOUT!_

Freddy stomped away at him before tagging Dylan. Escobar grabbed Reigns and tossed him into Dylan, who connected with the Pop-Up Powerbomb. Dylan tagged in DJ, who climbed to the top rope & connected with the Split Legged Moonsault! Reigns sat against the corner and DJ taunted the other two Young Hounds by doing Raptor's howl. However, when 'The Astonishing One' ran at him, 'The Renegade Juggernaut' explodes out of the corner with the Superman Punch! Both men were down and crawled to their respective corners. DJ made it first and tagged in 'The Prince' who grabbed Raptor's leg and pulled back! He picked him up and Irish Whipped the muscle, but he came back with a Thesz Press before leaping to tag in 'The Madman!' Moxley rushed in and knocked Dylan and DJ off the apron before whaling away at Freddy, who shoves him off. Freddy tried to run at him, but the champion tossed him to the outside before laughing hysterically! He ran the ropes and connected with the Suicide Dive on Escobar before running back in and hitting another one onto Kingston. He repeated it with Torres before finally doing it again onto Escobar! Moxley pounded on the barricade in excitement before tossing Escobar back into the ring and going for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Furno picked him up and tossed Escobar into his corner. He tagged in Ajax and Slingshot Escobar to him, who responded with a swift kick! Escobar staggered back and Moxley connected with a German Suplex! Ajax entered the ring and tagged in Raptor, who picked Escobar up by his legs. Ajax then ran up and connected with a Jumping Knee before lifting him higher and connected with a Sitout Facebuster! He tagged in Moxley, who climbed to the second rope. Raptor lifted Escobar up by his back and they connected with the Suplex/Bulldog combination as Moxley went for the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

DJ & Dylan rushed the ring and shoved Moxley off of their leader. Ajax & Raptor rushed in and began to brawl with them! Furno got up and assisted with tossing them out of the ring. Caesar assisted with distracting the ref. Freddy then grabbed his scepter and tried to whack his opponent, but Moxley caught him and kicked him below the belt before connecting with Conflagration! Raptor pulled Caesar down and connected with the Spear! He & Ajax joined Moxley in the ring and called for the end. They lifted Freddy up and Triple Powerbombed him straight to the canvas as Furno made the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winners: Ajax, Raptor Reigns, and….STILL the ICW Heavyweight Champion Furno Moxley: THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jazz: And Furno Moxley retains his championship by pinning Freddy Escobar! What a win for these Young Hounds!

Jay: That was mutiny! Furno low blows Escobar to retain a championship! What kind of person would be viewed as a hero!?

Jazz: Outside of trying to takeout Ajax & Reigns along with snatching Nyx, Freddy tried to whack Moxley with the scepter! It was justice served!

The New Shield looked around the ring as Monarchy was taken out. They picked up Escobar again & planted him with another Triple Powerbomb! They put their fists together as Furno raised his title.

Jazz: Man…..what a SHOW! Can you believe it's only the second PPV event EVER!?

Jay: I'm just glad it's over….that kick still hurt…..

Jazz: Try NOT pissing off the women of ICW. They know how to knock a man out.

Jay: Whatever…..

Jazz: Anyway, thank you lovelies for joining us at Love & War! We'll see you back at the Battlefield!

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Chris Wolf VS Dan Riley  
Winner: Chris Wolf via pin

Match 2: Brutus Vicious VS Eric Drago VS Surrealist Morrow- _ICW Demolition Championship_  
Winner: Brutus Vicious via pin

Match 3: Carson Michaels VS SJ Steele  
Winner: Carson Michaels via pin

Match 4: CJ Hawk VS Ray Cobra VS Seth Mercer VS Matt Lopez VS King Caesar- _ICW International Championship_  
Winner: CJ Hawk via submission

Match 5: Rick Washington & The Wayne Bros (Derick & Devin Wayne) VS The Dark Family (Ryan Lewis, P.K Hunt, & Static Rider)  
Winners: The Dark Family via pin

Match 6: Traci Star VS Brianna Kelly- _ICW Women's Championship_  
Winner: Brianna Kelly via DQ (Traci remains champion)

Match 7: Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang) VS Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Phil Vandal) _-ICW Tag Team Championship_  
Winners: Team Brutal via pin

Match 8: Will Ralston VS Genocide _-Falls Count Anywhere_  
Winner: Genocide via pin

Main Event: Monarchy (Freddy Escobar, DJ Kingston, & Dylan Torres) w/King Caesar VS New Shield (Furno Moxley, Ajax, & Raptor Reigns)- _ICW Heavyweight Championship_  
Winners: The New Shield via pin (Furno Moxley retains the championship)

 **A/N: Oh dear god it's over...it's finally over! This has been one unforgettable show! And it's only the second one!**

 **Love & War are officially in the books and a lot has happened: one competitor has been taken out as three more solidified their arrivals, the Women's division has spiraled out of control with a controversial finish, & the dust clears & the Young Hounds stand atop of the fallen Monarchy...or have they? Things are never that simple in ICW...but make sure to comment, follow, and fave this crazy place. What was your favorite match & moment in Love & War? Until next time...**

* * *

 **Wait...before I leave, I just need to say this: I know that there are some people who may not like what's happening to their OCs. I understand where you're coming from. They probably aren't the world champion or beating everyone in superior fashion. I just can't satisfy EVERYBODY and give EVERYONE the championships because it wouldn't be authentic and it wouldn't be fun! My goal is to have fun with this and give their creators a platform for their OCs to shine. It goes to every other SYOC story, not just in wrestling but EVERYWHERE! The reason we ask for your OCs is because we want to see what kind of creative characters we get to work with and how they can function & interact with other OCs.**

 **You win some, you lose some in wrestling. It happens. And I may book something that you may not like. That's okay. My goal isn't to please the creators, but to use the characters they submitted in the best way possible. Why? Because the creators had enough faith in me to submit one in the first place. To those upset or angry, just be patient, and don't lose sight of that faith. Everything happens for a reason...**

 **Besides, I can't make things TOO predictable! It'll get boring! I like to keep everyone on their toes at least and keep things fresh (and have it make sense, too)!**

 **Now then...I need to rest. Until next time...**


	24. Battlefield Episode 10

**A/N: This show is dedicated to theDarkRyder's International Wrestling Organization...it will be missed.**

Jay: Welcome back to the Battlefield! I'm Jay Masters

Jazz: And I'm Jazz Conway! We are just coming off ICW's second ever PPV, Love & War, and the competitors are going through the fallout of such an event!

Jay: Ralston is presumably dead, CJ Hawk somehow found a way to survive, SJ Steele strikes, and those goddamn Hounds cheated to win against Monarchy!

Jazz: You're forgetting how Carson Michaels Superkicked you square in the jaw…

Jay:...Please don't bring that up….

Jazz: Hehe...anyway, that was then. Tonight is going to be stacked, and we're gonna-

 **Demons** played and the crowd groans once again as for the second episode in a row, E-Baum marches out with an even more annoyed look on his face.

Jazz:...Kick off with E-Baum...again….

Jay: Good for him! He's not going to let what happened previous episode stop him from saying what needs to be said!

E-Baum ignores the fans as he rolled into the ring. He snatched a mic and began pacing back & forth before speaking!

E-Baum: What happened to me previously was completely BULLSHIT! I deserve better treatment than what Trell is offering! I'm sick of doing nothing while people less gifted than me gets title shot after title shot, chance after chance! I'm sick of not receiving my title shots! And I DEMAND to be given an opportunity!

E-Baum waited in the ring for a few minutes while the crowd booed and chanted "Leave the ring!". No one showed up, which made E-Baum even angrier.

E-Baum: COME ON! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I DEMAND TO BE GIVEN AN OPPORT-

E-Baum was soon cut off because **Subconscious (by Julia Claris)** played. An Asian-American man with well developed muscles and a well cut black hair walks out. He was wearing a black suit  & shoes while looking around the Battlefield.

Jazz: Woah! This is huge!

Jay:...Who the heck is this kid?

Jazz: This man goes by many names, but he prefers to go by "The Strength that Looks Like a Weakness." He is The Gambler!

The Gambler rolled slowly walked down the ramp, shaking hands of the crowd before slowly stepping into the ring. He waved to everyone, but was interrupted by E-Baum.

E-Baum: Who the hell do you think you are!? How DARE you interrupted me during MY spotlight! You need to learn some goddamn RESPECT!

With every word he says, E-Baum poked The Gambler in the chest. With every poke, The Gambler got more & more annoyed. E-Baum soon stopped speaking & backhand the new guy. The Gambler rubbed his face and, in lightning speed, dropped E-Baum with an Elbow Shot to his neck! E-Baum collapsed, knocked completely out!

Jay: WOAH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?

Jazz: That was the infamous Nerve Elbow: an elbow shot to the opponent's nerve! One of the moves banned across the wrestling world!

Jay: Well it just FLOORED E-BAUM in quick fashion!

The crowd roared in applause as The Gambler dusted himself off. He exited the ring and shook everyone's hand before walking up the ramp. He bowed on stage before stretching his arms out while E-Baum laid in the middle of the ring.

Jazz: Wow, you were actually right: this was a great opening!

Jay: That was tragic! For the second episode in a row, E-Baum was interrupted and left lying!

Jazz: Well as entertaining as that was, it's time to actually begin the show with Women's action!

* * *

 **Can't Stop Me** plays and "The Realist" SJ Steele walked out. She had a smirk on her face and taunted the booing crowd.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky: 'The Realist' SJ STEELE!"_

Jazz: Now SJ had an "interesting" night at Love & War. At first, she fell to her rival Carson Michaels, but later on, she completely ruined the Women's Championship match between Brianna & Traci!

Jay: What makes you think she "ruined it?" She may have a different explanation for it!

Jazz: Well I'm sure her opponent may have something to say about that….

SJ rolled into the ring and stretched her arms out. She then grabbed a mic and spoke.

SJ: At Love and War, my message was heard loud & clear: I don't care who is holding that title, no one will stand in front of me becoming women's champion! I'm not even going to mentioned what happened in my match because it's irrelevant! All that matters is that these women be put on notice!

The crowd continued to boo at SJ, which only made her snicker.

SJ: Oh, are you all upset about how I ruined a perfectly good match? Or is it how I ruined Kelly's chance of being champion? Well BOO FREAKING HOO! I don't care about putting on "5 Star Matches" or pleasing the fans! Your opinions don't matter to ANYONE, especially me! All I care is being the ICW Women's Champion by ANY. MEANS. NECESSARY!

SJ tossed the mic on the ground as she continued to taunt the arena. The lights dimmed a crimson red as **Free the Flames** played. The crowd cheered as Brianna Kelly slowly walked out looking extremely pissed.

" _And her opponent from Venice Beach, California & residing in Honolulu, Hawaii: 'Miss Hawaii Five-0' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: And she is NOT in a happy mood! She cannot wait until she rips SJ limb from limb!

Jay: Sure she was close and yes, SJ did ruin the match, but there's no way to prove Brianna would topple Traci.

Jazz: All because of SJ!

She took off her jacket climes to the soon as the bell rings, Brianna went nuts! "The Iconic Princess" tackled SJ and started wailing on her with fists until the latter wiggled away. The ref held Brianna back before checking on SJ. Brianna shoved the referee to the side before going after SJ again. The ref stood up and called for the bell as Kelly continued to beat her, but Steele tossed her through the bottom rope to the outside. Brianna rolled back in and tried to attack again, but was caught in the Head of Steele from outta nowhere! Brianna laid prone as "The Realist" stood over her body, proud of what she did. SJ picked her up again and planted her with another Head of Steele for good measures. She got up and spread her arms out to a jeering crowd.

Jazz: The match just descended into utter madness!

Jay: Brianna couldn't hold her temper together and gave the match to SJ by DQ!

Jazz: Mrs. Kelly was understandably upset! She couldn't WAIT to rip SJ apart.

Jay: Yet it's "The Realist" who stands tall. She's quite possibly our next Women's Champion!

* * *

 **Crystal Mountain** plays and Team Brutal walks out to the sound of cheers! They held up the ICW Tag Team titles before heading to the ring.

Jazz: These two seem quite happy tonight, coming off a HUGE win against both Nation of Violence and the KNA!

Jay: Must you rub it in? Sure they won, but they were too close from losing them championships.

Jazz: Close, but not close enough to actually lose them!

Kyle & Wolfgang entered the ring and held up the titles once again. They each grabbed a mic before speaking.

Kyle: HELLO BATTLEFIELD! I gotta say, Wolfgang and I feel so alive because we remain you ICW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!

The crowd applauded them while chanting "You earned it"

Kyle: Thank you, thank you. You all are too kind, but you all earned it as well. This win was because of you guys.

Wolfgang: However, Team Brutal is in a dilemma: we've beating almost all the tag teams in ICW, and quite possibly, we're getting bored.

Kyle: Which is why we're out here: to issue an open challenge to any team in ICW. Who's bad enough to stand toe-to-toe with Team Brutal?

They set their titles down and waited. Before long, **Groundhogs Day** plays and the duo of Seth Mercer  & Ray Cobra walked out, each holding a mic.

Seth: Ladies & gentlemen, allow us to introduce ourselves.

Ray: He is Seth Mercer & I am Ray Cobra. We are the team who will strip Team Brutal of their confidence, and their championships!

Seth: That's not just a prediction, boys. THAT'S the way things are gonna run!

They both dropped their mics and entered the ring. A ref called for the bell and the match got underway.

Jazz: Those two can't be seriously teaming against the champs, can they?

Jay: Watch. Those two are gonna shock the world! I guarantee it!

The bell rings as Wolfgang & Seth started out for their teams. Those two locked up and Wolfgang easily shoved him back! Seth looked on as Wolfgang chuckled and motioned for Seth to come on. He stood up and tried to lock up again, but Wolfgang tossed him into his corner this time! Seth tagged in Ray and he tries to chop him in the chest, but Wolfgang just stood there unfazed. Wolfgang responded with a chop of his own, which knocked Cobra onto the ground. Seth tried to run in against him, but Wolfgang knocked him down with another chop! Wolfgang tagged in Kyle, who climbed to the top rope. When "Sid" & Cobra stood up, Kyle connected with a Double Drop Kick which sent them outside the ring. Wolfgang lifted Kyle over his shoulders & tossed him into their opponents which made the crowd happy!

Kyle high fived the fans before tossing Ray back into the ring. He stood on the apron and waited for Ray to stand back up, but Seth grabbed his legs. Kyle kicked him back, but when he springboarded, Ray kicked the ropes which sent Stevens straight to the canvas! Ray picked him up and slammed him with a Belly to Back Suplex! He tagged in Seth and they picked him up and double Suplexed him to the canvas! Seth quickly made the pin!

 _1..2 KICKOUT!_

Seth picked up Kyle and hit him with several forearms. He tossed the champion into their corner and tagged in Cobra. They started kicking him in the corner and clobbered away. "Sid" exited and Ray pulled him back before hitting him with a Samoan Drop! Ray stood up and smirked while hitting a Running Senton! He then went for a cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Ray picked him up and delivered several jabs to Kyle. He soon tossed him into the ropes and connected with a Black Hole Slam! Cobra dragged Stevens into his corner and tagged in Seth! Before Mercer could lift him up, he caught him in a roll-up! Seth kicked out before the count, but leaped into a tag to Wolfgang! He ran rough shot and knocked down Seth & Ray with double clothesline! Wolfgang lifted Seth up and planted him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He soon lifted Ray up and connected with a Side Slam and went for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Wolfgang tagged in Kyle and lifted Ray onto his shoulders. Kyle climbed up and they connected with the Doomsday Device! Kyle dragged him over and lifted him onto his shoulders before connecting with the Devastation Kick! Stevens soon climbed to the top rope and went for the 450 Splash, but Seth shoves him off the top rope! Wolfgang tried to go after "Sid" but the latter backed off. Kyle groaned but Cobra picked him up and connected with a Delayed Brainbuster. Seth tagged in and applied the Billy Goat's Curse! Kyle wrenched in pain, but with Wolfgang & the crowd cheering him on, managed to make it to the ropes. Seth got annoyed and picked up Kyle, but he retaliated with a Spinning Heel Kick, stunning him. Kyle hit another one on Cobra before hitting a Springboard move, but Seth connected with a Spinebuster from outta nowhere! Seth hit Wolfgang with a cheap shot before tagging in Ray! However, before they could lift up Stevens, a Wolf's howl was heard around the Battlefield Matt Lopez slowly walked out and watched on stage as Seth looked on. Ray tried to get him to focus on the match, but "Sid" just left the ring and stood ringside, eyeing Matt. Meanwhile, Kyle quickly tagged in Wolfgang, who applied the Rear Naked Choke onto Cobra. Kyle climbed to the top rope and connected with the 450 Splash! He left as Wolfgang made the cover

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jay: Oh COME ON! Matt Lopez assisted with distracting SETH!

Jazz: Hey, it's Mercer's fault he abandoned hi partner, especially against the tag team champions!

Seth realized what just happened and rushed into the ring. Team Brutal rolled out and celebrated with the fans, showing off with the tag belts. Matt chuckled and slowly clapped as Seth looked on, seething in anger.

Jay: This is an outrage! How could Matt do this!?

Jazz: Considering what just happened, you can consider this Poetic Justice.

Jay: Just wait! They're going to get retribution!

* * *

 **Still Swingin** plays and "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels walks out to the sound of cheers. She gave a big smile  & strutted down the entrance ramp.

Jazz: Well look who it is! This woman had one HECK of a couple of weeks, knocking off her rival SJ Steele at Love & War and, as we just found out, became UCW's Ultra Cool Divas Champion at Edge of the Blade!

Jay:...I feel sorry for Mr. Alex.

Carson entered the ring and did her signature pose as pyro went off behind her. She stood up and listened to the cheering crowd, smiling. She grabbed the mic and began to speak.

Carson: Alright, alright. I have to do something really quick. Hey Jay, how's your jaw feeling?

The crowd laughed. Carson looked at the announce table as Jay crossed his arms, seething with anger while Jazz tried everything in her power to not laugh. Carson chuckled and turned towards the crowd.

Carson: I gotta admit, that kick I gave him felt REAL good! Quite possibly my favorite moment in a few weeks! And what a few weeks it's been for the Heartbreak Chick! I mean, I knocked SJ's head off of her shoulder & I went to UCW and became their Ultra Cool Diva's Champion! Now as sweet as that was, that title reminded me of something: I have unfinished business. I have unfinished business with ICW Women's Champion Traci Star.

Carson: Traci, you and I both know that I was not 100% at New Beginnings. I was severely crippled when we faced off and you took advantaged of that. I'm not going to whine or complain about it because that was then. Now? I'm fully healed and ready to add more gold around my waist! What do you say, Traci: you and me for the ICW Women's Championship!? Let's run it back and do this again!

Carson dropped the mic and looked towards the stage, waiting for an answer. The screen soon went black as blue smoke swirled. Traci appeared on screen holding at the ICW Women's title on her shoulder with the ICW Demolition Champion, Brutus Vicious, standing right behind her holding his title.

Traci: Hehehehehe….Carson...Carson….We meet again. I must congratulate on your victory on UCW...unfortunately that's UCW! BRUTUS & I DOMINATE THE BATTLEFIELD! ICW is shrouded in our darkness! My Brutus will demonstrate that tonight….And a certain 'Realist' will soon learn that Reality…..but that will be then…..

Traci: You dare challenge for my championship…...you dare challenge my reign over ICW….your bravery entertains me….and you make an excellent point: you were not at 100%. Which is why it was no fun stripping you of your opportunity of becoming champion. Now that you are at full health, I will enjoy taking away all of your dignity and your spirit….which is why your challenge will be accepted. Next week, your Heart will be shattered

The screen cut off as Traci's laugh was heard throughout the Battlefield as Carson simply nodded.

Jazz: What a match made for next episode! It will be Carson Michaels VS Traci Star and the ICW Women's Championship will be on the line!

Jay: I hope Traci rips Carson limb from limb! Tear her apart and end her fighting spirit!

Jazz: I can tell you're still upset over the Sweet Chin Music you ate...but you'll be fine later on. Up next: one of ICW's famous attractions: the Way of the Hawk International Open Challenge!

* * *

The lights cut off as **Breaking Through** plays. The lone white spotlight shined down on a crouching CJ holding the ICW International Championship! He rose up, pointed into the air, then back at the camera yelling "BANG!" The lights soon turned blue  & white as he raised the title.

Jazz: At this point, those who still don't believe CJ Hawk deserves to be International Champion, you just need to take a look at his track record! He has successfully defended that championship against four others at Love and War!

Jay: CJ is walking a very thin line in wrestling! The more title matches he issues, the more information people can study about him!

Jazz: CJ knows this, and he loves it! He wants to test his limit and the limit of the roster! Which makes him a very dangerous competitor!

He entered the ring and did his signature posed. After yelling "BANG" the lights came back on. He gave the championship to the referee and sat against the corner. He put his head down and, along with everyone else, waited for CJ's opponent. Two minutes passed and the arena goes dark as a growling wolf's face appeared on the screen. **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing** plays, with mist filling the Battlefield, and Chris Wolf appeared crawling on stage and howling.

Jazz: Wow! Chris Wolf has just arrived and accepted the open challenge!

Jay: Oh great….embarrasing Dan at Love and War wasn't enough. Now he's title greedy!

Jazz: Title greedy? Really?

Chris climbed to the top rope and howled along with everyone else in the Battlefield. The mist cleared and the spotlight shined onto the ring.

" _The following contest is the WOTH International Open Challenge scheduled for one fall! And it is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, from Memphis Tennessee, standing at 5'9" and weighing at 205 lbs: 'Mr. NC-17' CHRIS WOLF!"_

The crowd cheered as Chris once again howled into the arena.

" _And his opponent, representing the Way of the Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois, standing at 6'4" and weighing at 228 lbs: he is the ICW International Champion CJ HAWK!"_

The crowd also cheered for CJ, who just sat there. The ref showed off the titles before handing it off with the lights coming back on.

Jazz: This is the WOTH Open Challenge featuring Mr. NC-17!

The bell rings as CJ stood up and he & Chris stood face-to-face while circling each other before locking up. CJ, having the size advantage, easily took his opponent down into a Headlock. Chris stood up & slid underneath him into a roll-up attempt. CJ kicked out before the count, but Wolf locked in the Crossface! CJ rolled on his side and tried to go for a quick pin as well! Chris quickly kicked out and the champ transitioned into a Vertical Suplex. Chris landed behind him and shoved CJ out of the ring! The crowd howls as Chris watched him closely.

CJ shook himself off before getting back into the ring. Those two circled each other again, but instead of locking up, CJ went behind him and went for a German. "Mr. NC-17" elbowed him a few times and broke free. Chris ran the ropes, but CJ ended up catching him in a Spanish Fly! Chris rolled to the outside and CJ was about to go for a Suicide Dive, but instead pointed at Wolf while the crowd yelled "BANG!" Chris chuckled and rolled back into the ring as they faced off again. CJ and Chris locked up again, but Wolf kicked him in the gut and slammed him to the canvas and went for a double foot stomp. However, the champion rolled out of the way and hit Wolf with a Chop Block! CJ grabbed Chris and quickly hit him with the Reverse Bloody Sunday and the cover

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

CJ picked him up and tossed him into the corner. He then ran after, but Wolf countered with a elbow, stunning him. He stood on the second rope and went for a DDT, connecting! He picked up the champion and laid him across the bottom rope. He grabbed his legs and slingshot his neck to it! CJ rolled out of the ring, choking and trying to breath, but Wolf ran the ropes and hit a Corkscrew Dive! Chris immediately tossed CJ back into the ring and, when CJ stood up, connected with a Springboard Dropkick and went for the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Chris stood up and waited for CJ to get up. When the champion got on his knees, he ate several stiff kicks. Chris soon went for a Roundhouse Kick, but CJ ducked and lifted him up by his leg into a Knee Breaker! When Chris collapsed, CJ transitioned into a Leg Breaker! Chris favored his leg and CJ picked him up and connected with the Gut Check! He then laid "Mr. NC-17" in the Tree of Woe and stepped back. When CJ Hawk went for the Basement Dropkick, Chris Wolf pulled himself up and sent his opponent crashing into the corner. The champion laid in the prone position and Wolf lifted himself up before connecting with the Reverse 450 Splash! He then went for the cover!

 _1….2…..KICKOUT!_

Chris stood up in shocked and staggered into the corner, motioning for CJ to stand up. When the champion did, he tried to go for the Claymore, but his leg gave out just enough for CJ to eat a Superkick! Chris staggered and the champion followed up with the Backstabber! CJ picked up Wolf and placed him on his shoulders. However, Chris broke free and he connected with the Step Up Enziguri, knocking CJ down! Unfortunately, Chris's leg gave out and he couldn't capitalize quickly. CJ stood up and went for a Spinning Elbow Shot, but "Mr. NC-17" countered and went for the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! But CJ elbowed Wolf and jumped down before locking in the Twisted Claw! Chris withered in pain and he tried to reach for the ropes! Unfortunately, CJ pulled him back to the center of the ring, which made Chris ultimately tap out!

" _Here's your winner….and STILL ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: And CJ Hawk did it again! He remains undefeated and still the ICW International Champion!

Jay: Great….wonderful….outstanding….

CJ slowly stood up and raised his arm in victory. The champion then helped Chris up and the two shook hands in sportsmanship. As Chris left the ring, CJ continued to celebrate until slow claps were heard around the Battlefield. CJ Hawk turned and saw Genocide on the large titantron.

Genocide: Bravo….bravo… CJ Hawk does it again! I do not believe we have ever met. My name is Genocide and I am the man who sent Will Ralston crashing into oblivion! I have noticed what you have done with that championship….and turned it into a DISGRACE! Somebody like YOU showboating around like you own the damn place….you need to be taught a lesson! When the time is right, CJ, I will become International Champion! As for the Way of the Hawk…..it will witness its GENOCIDE!

The screen cut off as CJ simply stood in the ring holding the International title.

Jay: If I were CJ, I'd worry about what Genocide just said! I mean, we saw what happened to someone like Ralston. Imagine the lengths he'd go to just to become champion!

Jazz: Genocide may be at his deadliest, but there's a reason CJ Hawk is International Champion. He can be the one to stop the Genocide.

* * *

 _The cameras soon turned staticy and cut to a dark room. Out of the darkness stepped Ryan Lewis, Static Rider, & PK Hunt. PK was pacing back & forth, chuckling to himself.._

PK: GREETINGS, BATTLEFIELD! At Love & War, The Dark Family made their presence known and wiped out the Superhero and his Twin Sidekicks! But that was not enough…..nowhere near. More will fall….more will lose the light….more will fall to The Dark Family….beware "The Destroyer…"

 _The camera soon went staticy and cut back to the Battlefield. Jay & Jazz just exchanged glances, but didn't say a word._

* * *

 **Dangertits** plays and Dr. Wrestling Jr. walks out, writing on his clipboard. He looked around the Battlefield, nodding along the way.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing at 6ft tall: DR. WRESTLING JR!"_

Jay: Dead man walking…...dead man walking….

Jazz:...Really? After the big upset he scored over Dan Riley, you really believe the Doctor of Wrestling won't make it out?

Jay: Just wait until you see who his opponent will be.

Wrestling Jr. climbed to the ring apron and slingshot himself into the ring. He stood on the second rope as the crowd cheered until **War Is Paradise** plays. The ICW Demolition Champion marches with Traci while dragging his title.

" _And his opponent, accompanied by Traci Star, from Tampa, Florida, standing 6'11" and weighing in at 300lbs: the ICW Demolition Champion BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

Jazz:...Uh oh

Jay: Ya damn right! Brutus Vicious decimated TWO competitors at the same time to retain his championship! Now he's looking to establish even more dominance all over the good doctor!

Dr. Wrestling stood against the corner as Brutus entered the ring. Vicious took of his hockey mask and glared at his much smaller opponent. As soon as the bell rings, Brutus charged directly after Wrestling, who rolled out of the way. With the large man in the corner. Wrestling his some kicks, which did nothing but make Brutus angry. He picked up Dr. Wrestling by his neck and tossed him straight over the top rope to the outside! Jr just laid there a Brutus went and lifted him onto his shoulder. The champion then hit the Fallaway Slam through the guardrails! He dragged Dr Wrestling's body back into the ring and lifted him up for the Two-Handed Chokeslam! Traci stood ringside told him to do it again, which he did. Brutus finally placed a foot on Dr. Wrestling's chest!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: the ICW Demolition Champion BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

Jay: Pull the Doctor off life support & chalk up another dominant victory to Brutus Vicious! I told you: he cannot be stopped.

Jazz: That was a nasty display of power he just showed and…..wait, I don't think he's done!

Brutus immediately picked Dr. Wrestling back up and dropped him with the Alabama Slammer! The crowd boos as he picked him up again and went for the Package Piledriver! Brutus was about to pick him up again, but Chris Wolf limped down and stood beside Dr. Wrestling! The Demolition Champion scoffed and he turned around and followed Traci to the back, leaving Chris to check on the doctor.

Jazz: Thank goodness for Chris Wolf to help check on another person!

Jay: He should have never got involved! Chris is lucky to be shown mercy, but there won't be a next time!

* * *

 **S** IERRA  
 **H** OTEL  
 **I** NDIA  
 **E** CHO  
 **L** IMA  
 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD!**

 **Special Ops** plays and the fans went BALLISTIC! Ajax, Raptor Reigns, Nyx Rosewood, Furno Moxley all walked through the crowd. Furno quickly held up his ICW Heavyweight Championship for all to see!

Jazz: These four must be feeling unstoppable after knocking off Monarchy and Furno retaining the ICW Heavyweight Championship! At this point, I know fans across the world know his name!

Jay: HE CHEATED! He hit "The Prince" below the belt! He should be stripped of the title!

Jazz: Escobar and his cronies kidnapped Nyx….

Jay: How many times are you going to bring that up?

The Young Hounds high fived and hopped over the barricade. They put their fists together before climbing to the ring, Furno raising the championship. All four of them soon grabbed a mic.

Ajax: I'm Ajax

Raptor: I'm Raptor Reigns

Nyx: I'm Nyx Rosewood

Furno: And I am Furno Moxley, STILL your ICW Heavyweight Champion! Together, we are The New Shield, victorious from their battle against Monarchy!

The fans cheered loudly as Moxley raised the championship again.

Furno: Yes, yes. The New Shield finally disposed of the terror that is Monarchy, and we now stand atop of ICW! But we're no rulers, nor kings or queens, WE are the YOUNG HOUNDS of JUSTICE!

Ajax: Our work is never done! Aside from Monarchy, there are a sea of competitors in that back that are committing injustice after injustice in this business!

Raptor: Those people will not survive! No one is safe.

Nyx:...But before we do that, I have to give a special thank you to my friend Katie Striker for helping Furno save me! On that note-

They were interrupted when **POWER** plays. The Battlefield were full of boos as Freddy made their way out, Escobar holding a mic.

Freddy:...Congratulations, Mr. Moxley and co. You three have bested Monarchy at Love & War, and retained the title…..except you did it after LOW BLOWING ME!

Furno:...I did?

Freddy: DO NOT PLAY STUPID, MOXLEY! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID! Show em…

The screen replayed Freddy trying to whack Moxley with the scepter, but 'The Madman' grabbed it and kicked him below the belt! The cameras soon cut back to Moxley trying not to laugh.

Furno: Huh. So I guess I did. Honestly you deserved it-

Nyx: AFTER KIDNAPPING ME!

Furno had to calm Nyx down as Freddy stood on stage, looking very desperate & frustrated.

Furno: What do you want, Escobar? Do you need another demonstration of the New Shield's brand of justice?

Freddy: No, I come bearing a proposition. One more match...just one more match between you and me, Furno. No Monarchy & No New Shield. The very last time!

Furno: And what makes you think you're getting another chance, Escobar?

Freddy: Because….if you win...Monarchy will be gone….from ICW...forever!

The crowd went ballistic! Freddy stood there, rubbing his head in frustration as the New Shield couldn't help but smile!

Furno:...You drive a hard bargain, Escobar. But there is one more thing I want as well.

Freddy: And that is?

Furno: I'm sick of standard one-on-one matches. I want to make history! I want you to watch as I finally burn Monarchy to the ground! Our final match will be A LADDER MATCH!

The fans chanted "YES!" as "The Prince" paced back and forth, visibly frustrated. Escobar couldn't help but just laugh and laugh and laugh. All of a sudden, King Caesar, DJ Kingston, & Dylan Torres rushed from the crowd and yanked the New Shield out of the ring, leaving Nyx alone in the ring. The three of them fought & Escobar slowly rushed the ring and stood across from Rosewood.

Jazz: Oh no...NOT AGAIN!

Jay: History is going to repeat itself!

Katie & Natalia rushed the ring and stood side-by-side. Escobar slowly backed off, still smiling! All of a sudden, Natalia Rodriguez elbowed Nyx! The crowd was stunned as Katie looked at Rodriguez, who had an emotionless frown on her face. Katie tried to attack her, but Rodriguez connected with a Superkick to the side of her face! She climbed to the top rope and connected with her Fire Splash onto Nyx, then another one onto Katie! The crowd booed MASSIVELY as Monarchy entered the ring, DJ & Nyx embracing each other. The cameras faded with Natalia standing over her former friends, doing the Monarchy's pose and the crowd, and announcers, absolutely stunned and shocked silenced

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Brianna Kelly VS SJ Steele  
Winner: SJ Steele via DQ

Match 2: Ray Cobra & Seth Mercer VS Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang)  
Winners: Team Brutal via pin

Match 3: CJ Hawk VS Chris Wolf _-ICW International Championship  
_ Winner: CJ Hawk via submission

Match 4: Dr. Wrestling Jr. VS Brutus Vicious  
Winner: Brutus Vicious via pin

 **A/N: Phew, I'm visibly tired. If this show seems a tad rushed, I do apologized. I just recently moved across the country & helped out with a collaboration you all will get to see very soon here.**

 **But now we're coming off the second ever PPV and things are looking interesting. Natalia, the good girl of ICW, joined the dark side and aligned herself with Monarchy! The final match in the Moxley/Escobar feud has been made into a ladder match, and next week, Carson and Traci will battle for the Women's Championship!**

 **A lot of interesting interactions between everyone as we edge ever so closer to ICW's third PPV event: Crossroads! What was your favorite moment of the night? Let me know, and I will see you all soon! Until next time...**

 **P.S: There will only be two episodes left until Crossroads. Why? It's to set up what will happen after the event. It's going to be HUGE!**


	25. Battlefield Episode 11

_The camera faded into the Battlefield, where a wall of fire immediately went off and **We Will Rock You** plays. Escobar, Caesar, Kingston,  & Torres all walked out to a chorus of boos! They slowly walked down to the ring as they spoke._

Freddy: Ladies and gentleman, WELCOME BACK TO THE BATTLEFIELD! We are the greatest faction in the WFA: MONARCHY! And in the last episode, Monarchy have done something that they have never done before!

The four of them entered the ring and stood in the center, facing forward as their leader continued to speak.

Freddy: Monarchy has willingly gave up their careers here in the Battlefield just for me to regain the Heavyweight Championship! If this doesn't prove how much faith these guys have in me, then you all clearly do not know Monarchy! These guys are the most loyal and respected guys I've ever known!

DJ: Hey Freddy, I think Monarchy needs to reintroduce ourselves because they've CLEARLY forgotten who we are!

Freddy: DJ, you're absolutely right! Standing in this ring is the group of guys who has done it ALL in professional wrestling and then some! Led by yours truly: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!

The crowd boos as he stretched his arms out. King Caesar stepped up, arms folded and a frown on his face as DJ patted him on the back.

Freddy: This man right here is the enforcer of Monarchy, our powerhouse & muscle, 'Brooklyn's very Finest' KING CAESAR!

The crowd continued to boo as Caesar raised his fist. DJ & Dylan stepped up simultaneously.

Freddy: Move over New Shield, step aside KNA, and take a hike Team Brutal: because HERE are the representatives of the tag team in Monarchy, & the duo who DOMINATES the tag team division: first, the loose cannon & our wild card: 'The Rabid Street Dog' DYLAN TORRES!

Dylan taunted loudly at the uninterested crowd. He showed off a bit before stepping back. Freddy walked over and placed an arm around DJ before speaking.

Freddy: And the man of the hour, the "One" who dominates the ring with his "Astonishing" display and with wealth of wisdom: 'The Astonishing One' DJ KINGSTON!

The crowd boos even more as DJ smirked and did the "M" hand gesture with Freddy, who strutted around his guys.

Freddy: Boys, as you know, we have done SO MUCH in this business together. We've won championships, get paid so much money, headlined so many events we've lost count, etc etc! BUT never in our history have we found someone worthy of joining our ranks…..until now. Because DJ has found someone who is deserving to be apart of Monarchy! SO, introducing for the first time EVER: the newest member of Monarchy & DJ's newest girlfriend: NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!

The crowd were giving off nuclear heat as **Heaven Knows (by The Pretty Reckless)** plays. Natalia slowly walked out with a smirk on her face. She looked around the Battlefield and chuckled as she walked to the ring.

Jazz: Wh-what the hell happened to Natalia? I mean this…..is unlike her! She laid out what USED to be her best friends Nyx Rosewood & Katie Striker!

Jay: This was the BEST thing to ever happen to herself & Monarchy! She finally ditched that "Good Girl" act and decided to take action!

Jazz: But WHY!? Why hurt those close to her and turn to the dark side!?

Natalia entered the ring and gave a deep kiss to DJ Kingston. She then high fived Dylan and fist bumped Caesar before giving a big hug to Freddy, who raised her arm. She was given a mic as the fans chanted "You sold out!" and "Why Nattie? Why?"

Natalia: Yeah yeah, you all can go screw yourselves for all I care.

That earned her large heat from the fans in response. She just chuckled at the boos and continued to speak.

Natalia: Ever since last episode, everyone has been bugging me about "Oh, why did you hurt your friends?" and "How could you join something like Monarchy?" Well allow me to tell you…...wait, why should I? Why should I tell you my motives for laying out my former friends at my feet? What makes you all THINK that you DESERVE to know what goes on in my head?

DJ: That's the thing: they never did.

Natalia: You're right, baby. They NEVER deserved ANYTHING I gave them! I busted my ASS in this ring! Everytime I step into the Battlefield, I try to destroy my body just to make you people happy! I pounce around doing the right thing & trying to be the heroine people can look up to ¿Qué obtengo? Enviado a la oscuridad, mientras que alguien como Nyx sólo rasguea una guitarra estúpida y se convierte en el rostro de la división de las mujeres!

The crowd boos while Natalia slowly starts to form a growl on her face. Her voice soon went sinister as she continued to speak.

Natalia: Well that's over & done with! So no, you all don't get to know my reasons as to why I did what I did. None of you! ¡Haré a CADA mujer en el campo de batalla ARRIBA a mí y BOW a la monarquía!

She dropped her mic and did the group's hand gesture as she made out with DJ. Freddy addressed the booing crowd.

Freddy: As for you, Furno Moxley, at Crossroads, I will leave you lying beneath me, I will regain MY ICW Heavyweight Championship, and Monarchy will reign FOREVER!

He laughed and all five of them posed in the ring to the booing crowd they left the ring as the camera changed to the announce table, where Jazz was just shaking her head in sadness.

Jazz: This….this was one of the worst ways to open up to the Battlefield….I'm Jazz Conway, joining me is Jay Masters, and I hope you're proud of yourself!

Jay: Well….I believe it was the best move Natalia could ever make!

Jazz: But doesn't she at least owe a reason for her betrayals!?

Jay: What? I see nothing wrong with it! Natalia doesn't owe any of these bottom feeders any reason or explanation for what she did!

Jazz: Still…..it was just a sickening sight….up next will be the WOTH International Open Challenge!

* * *

 **Breaking Through** plays and the crowd goes ballistic! CJ Hawk appeared kneeling on stage, as usual, and pointed yelling bang which made the light blink blue  & white. He raised his title before walking to the ring.

 _"The following contest is the WOTH International Open Challenge scheduled for one fall! And it's for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, the ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jay: I'm calling it, Jazz: CJ Hawk is going to lose his championship tonight!

Jazz: And what grounds do you stand by?

Jay: The fact that whoever accepts the challenge will have a plethora of information about what CJ can & cannot do!

CJ entered the ring and raised his title. He then did his signature pose. He soon sat against the corner and everyone waited for his mystery opponent. **Help Is On the Way** plays and Dan Riley walked out smirking and holding up the number two.

 _"His opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 6'4" & weighing at 219 lbs: 'The Man of a Million Moves' DAN RILEY!"_

Jay: Yup, he's DEFINITELY going to lose that championship!

Jazz: Before I respond, congrats to Mr. Riley to being a 2x Champion, but here in ICW, he's been less than successful, losing to Chris Wolf at Love & War.

Jay: Doesn't matter! He's feeling a wave of momentum right now! If anyone can take CJ's title away, it's definitely the Man of a Million Moves!

Dan walked to the ring hopped over the top rope! He looked at CJ's title and chuckled. The ref raised the title as CJ stood up and Dan had a smirk on his face. The bell rings and the two slowly tried to lock up, but Dan stepped back and stretched a bit. CJ tapped his foot as Riley continued to get himself together. Once he did, the two soon circled each other, but Dan quickly rolled out of the ring and started to pace back & forth. The fans groaned as Dan shrugs him off, but CJ hit him with a Suicide Dive from outta nowhere! CJ quickly picked him up and tossed him back into the ring. Dan crawled to the corner and slowly stood against it. CJ ran up and connected with a Corner Dropkick before dragging him on his backside. CJ ran the ropes and connected with a swift Penalty Kick, which knocked him out. The stiff kick caused the crowd to "Oooh" in response as the champion went for the cover.

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

CJ picked him up and grabbed him by the waist. He was about to lift him up, but "The Man of a Million Moves" elbowed him in the face and soon grabbed him by the waist and connected with the Atomic Drop followed by a Clothesline to the back of the head! The crowd booed as Riley held up the number two and said "Million Moves!" He picked CJ up and tossed him into the ropes, connecting with a smooth Dropkick! Dan soon sat his opponent up and kicked him in the back! CJ winced, and Riley immediately went for the Headlock! CJ slowly made it to his feet & elbowed him in the gut before scooping him up and connecting with the Shoulder Breaker! Dan soon rolled out of the ring to regain himself, and CJ once again went for another Suicide Dive, but Dan ducked out of the way, causing CJ to crash! Riley took the advantage and tossed him into the barricade & the ring post before tossing him into the ring. Dan climbed into the ring and pinned CJ.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Dan quickly picked CJ up and tossed him into the ring post. CJ soon staggered back & Riley connected with a Suplex! Dan slowly walked towards CJ and stepped on his hand, pointing at CJ smiling before stomping it. Riley picked him up and tossed him into the ropes and kicked his legs which sent him on his knees. Dan leaped and connected with the Double Foot Stomp onto his back & spine! CJ fell onto his stomach which made Dan lock in the Mounted Stranglehold! CJ struggled to breath & move while "The Man of a Million Moves" laughed and kept pulling away. Dan soon broke the hold, lifted his feet and slammed the champ's face to the canvas! Riley picked him up by his waist before hitting him with the GTR! CJ collapsed and went for the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

The crowd came alive as CJ got his shoulder up! Dan just huffed before picking the Champion up and going for the Three Amigos! Dan connected with the first one, he connected with the second one, and when he went for the third, CJ countered into the Somersault Reverse DDT! Both men laid there for some time as the crowd cheered for this match! CJ & Dan slowly made it to their feet and began trading blows. "The Man of a Million Moves" started to gain the advantage until he ate a jumping knee strike from the champion! CJ soon connected with open hand palm strikes, forearms, and sharp chops to his opponent, finishing off with a Superkick, knocking Riley into the corner. CJ lifted him onto the top turnbuckle, and climbed up with him. Dan fought back with shots to the gut, followed up with a headbutt, knocking him down! Dan stood up and connected with the Frog Splash and the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Dan immediately locked in the Anaconda Vice as soon as he had the chance! CJ contemplated tapping out but started punching at Riley before leaning over and covering him!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Dan broke free and they both got up with Riley being tossed over the top rope. He held on and stood on the ring apron, with CJ running the ropes and leaping over into a Hurricanrana, knocking Dan to ringside! CJ quickly tossed Dan back into the ring and hopped onto the ring apron. Dan stood up & CJ went for the Flying Forearm, but Riley caught him with a Dropkick! Dan slowly stood up & lifted CJ onto his shoulders! He went for the Electric Chair Driver, but CJ countered into a Reverse Hurricanrana! Dan flipped back up and laid against the corner, which the champion used to connected with a Step-Up Enziguri. Riley fall onto his opponent's shoulders as CJ picked Riley back up and connected with the GTS! CJ kept him up and finished him off with the Eye of the Hawk (Sit-out Full Nelson Facebuster)! He slowly covered Dan.

 _1...2...3!_

 _"Here's your winner….and STILL ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: Wow! What a match! Props to both guys for putting on a performance!

Jay: Who cares!? Dan couldn't win the title!

CJ slowly staggered to his feet, using the ropes to help himself up. When the ref gave back his title, CJ held it high while the crowd cheered. **Angel of Death** played and Genocide appeared on stage, slowly clapping. CJ watches as Genocide pointed to him, chuckling.

Jazz: It's no secret that Genocide wants the International Championship. It's more of "when?"

Jay: Well, whenever he decides to go after the champion, I guarantee you Genocide will be walking out with some new gold!

* * *

 **Prehistoric Dog** plays and Ray walk out, strumming on his air guitar. He was tailed by Seth Mercer as he smirked at the booing crowd. They high fived and walked to the ring.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Seth Mercer, from the city of Las Vegas, Nevada standing in at 6'4" and weighing at 20 stones: RAY COBRA!"_

Jazz: These two are unique together….I mean they had a shot for the International Championship & previously faced the champions Team Brutal! Unfortunately, they have not gain much success-

Jay: All because of that DAMN Lone Wolf! He just shows up and ruins everything for them!

Ray climbed to the ring apron and tossed his glasses to the crowd before entering the ring. He leaned against the corner until the lights went out and a wolf's howl. **Heathens** plays and Matt Lopez was kneeling on stage. The crowd popped as he made his way to the ring.

 _"And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing in at 5'9" & weighing in at 194 lbs: 'The Mexican Lone Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: It's not Matt's fault! Seth's obsession with him cost he & Ray every opportunity!

Jay: Well consider this payback on behalf of Cobra.

Matt climbed to the top rope and howled into the arena, but was taken out from behind by Ray! He yanked him down and German Suplexed him across the ring. The ref checked on Lopez, who slowly stood up, then called for the bell! Immediately, Ray ran up and hit a Corner Splash followed by running again and hitting the Corner Cannonball! Ray pulled him to the center of the ring and hit the Running Senton before going for the quick cover.

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Matt struggled to breath, but Ray quickly picked him up and carried his opponent into the corner and gave several elbows to the head before running and charging towards Lopez. But "The Mexican Lone Wolf" rolled out of the way, and Cobra crashed into the corner! Matt hopped onto Ray's shoulders and elbowed him a few times. Ray shoved him off and grabbed his waist and went for a German! However, Matt flipped & landed on his feet before connecting with a Basement Dropkick onto Cobra, who rolled out of the ring! Seth checked on Ray while Matt ran the ropes and leaped over the ring onto both men! Matt rolled Cobra back into the ring and climbed to the apron. Matt saw Seth stand up and gave him a swift penalty kick, but the distraction allowed Ray to shove him off the ring and to the outside! Ray quickly rolled out and tossed him into the ring post! Cobra throws him back into the ring and went for another cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Cobra picked Matt up and connected with the Fallaway Slam! He taunted the crowd with his air guitar before picking him up and tossing him into the ropes! "The Mexican Lone Wolf" rebounded and ate a Black Hole Slam! Ray smiled as Seth cheered him on. Ray soon climbed to the top rope and went for a Diving Headbutt, but Matt rolled out of the way! Lopez slowly stood up and Ray was still dizzy and "The Mexican Lone Wolf" connected with several kicks to his midsections and finished up with an Enziguri! Matt soon ran the ropes and ducked a clothesline from Ray to Springboarding off the ropes! Cobra caught him over his shoulders and went for a powerslam, but Lopez countered into a Spinning DDT! When Ray stood up, Matt connected with the Shining Wizard! Matt went to the apron and waited for Ray to stand up. When Seth Mercer ran after him, Lopez ran & took him out with From Mexico with Pain! Matt went back and went for another one, but Ray caught him over his shoulders & dropped him with the Cobra Cutter for the pin!

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's your winner: RAY COBRA!"_

Ray wasted no time before stomping away at Matt! The crowd booed as he, and eventually Seth, continued to beat him down.

Jazz: This is sick! There's no need for this beating!

Jay: Those two are making a well-needed example out of Lopez! All that pent up frustration is finally coming out.

As Seth & Ray continued to double team Matt, **Bombtrack** plays  & the crowd goes crazy! Rick slowly walked out as Ray & Seth look on.

Jazz: Look at who it is: it's Rick Washington!

Jay: The hell is he doing back!?

Rick dashed to the ring and both Ray & Seth scattered out of the ring and up the ramp. Matt sat against the corner, watching "R-Dub" taunted the retreating duo to face him!

Jazz: Well that was definitely unique! Rick coming to aid Lopez was well needed!

Jay: When will Washington learn NOT to mess in other people's businesses!?

Jazz: When those businesses are not full of cheap tactics & greed! Up next, The Kings of a New Age will compete against the duo of Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow!

* * *

 _The cameras faded into a dimly lit room with a desk. The chair spun around, revealing Nyx Rosewood who was strumming her guitar. Her eyes were closed as she hummed a tune._

Nyx: Hmmmm…..hmmm….Liiife is just full of paaaybacks!  
When you do something you expect something in return.  
Even when you don't, you still get something in return.  
Whether good or bad.  
So be careful what you do out there.  
It might happen to you one day.

Nyx finished up and faced the camera, having a stiff glare on her face.

Nyx: Crossroads, Nattie. At Crossroads, expect to have your face caved in.

 _The light in the room slowly faded to black and the cameras faded back into the Battlefield. Immediately after, **After the Rain** plays and the crowd came alive!_

Eric Drago slowly walked from the right side of the stage with a smile on his face. He soon made his way down, high fiving as many people as possible.

 _"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Ajax, Ontario Canada, standing at 5'9" & weighing at 147 lbs: ERIC DRAGO!_

Jay: It's a miracle that he's still walking after the beatdown he suffered from Brutus at Love & War.

Jazz: So he suffered a loss. This is a chance for him and his partner to get back on track!

He stopped at ringside and Enemy plays and his partner soon walked out. He made the three finger gun signal before heading to the ring.

 _"His tag team partner, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6ft tall & weighing at 195 lbs: 'The Messiah' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jay: What makes them believe they could work together against the likes of the KNA?

Jazz: Well, if a team can work together against the likes of Brutus Vicious, then you are severely underestimating these two.

They high fived each other & entered the ring. **Gorrliaz** plays, which made the crowd boo. The spotlight shined on "The Antagonist" and "AR3," who are chuckling and soon walked down the ramp.

 _"Their opponents, at a total combined weight of 445 lbs: 'The Antagonist' EDWARD MERCURY & 'AR3' AIDEN REMINGTON III! They are KINGS OF A NEW AGE!_

Jay: Ahhh...a bit of prestige has just filled the Battlefield because the Kings of a New Age has just arrived!

Jazz: Congrats to becoming tag champs elsewhere, but like Dan Riley, they are coming off a loss at Love & War, this time against Team Brutal & the Nation of Violence for the tag titles!

Jay: Yeah yeah….he's had a bit of an unlucky streak. However! They are looking forward to annihilating this terrible twosome and getting back on track here in the Battlefield!

The bell rings and Mercury and Drago lock up. Mercury gets the advantage and whips Drago into the ropes. Drago bounces off and is tripped by Mercury. The crowd boos and Mercury smiles and screams "IM THE BAD GUY, MATE!" at the crowd.

Drago starts getting up and Mercury pushes him back down with his foot and yawns. Mercury picks Drago up and goes for Submission Impossible (Cross Armbreaker) early, but Drago reverses and hits a poised frankensteiner.

Drago goes for a running shooting star, but Mercury rolls out of the way and goes for Avada Kedavra early. Drago catches the leg and does a roundhouse kick.

Drago tries to tag in Morrow, but Mercury stops him with a german suplex. Mercury goes for the Fujiwara Armbar, but Drago again escapes. Drago goes for a school boy, but Mercury rolls through and hits Avada Kedavra out of nowhere!

Mercury goes for the pin, but Drago barely kicks out. Mercury throws Drago into his turnbuckle and tags in AR3. They go for Kingdom Come (Shatter Machine), but Drago rolls AR3 up. Mercury quickly breaks it and they beat down on Drago. Morrow is trying to help his friend, but the ref won't let him in.

Both men shrug their shoulders before low blowing Drago. The ref is too distracted with Morrow to notice. They hit Kingdom Come, but Drago still manages to kick out!

Mercury and AR3 are too busy arguing to notice Drago tag in Morrow. AR3 turns around into a beautiful double superkick. Mercury tries to even the odds, but they do the same to him, sending Mercury to the outside.

Drago bounces off the ropes and hits a Tope Con Hilo on Mercury, taking both men out. Morrow goes for the Curb Stomp on AR3, but AR3 catches him with Exterminate! (Codebreaker). AR3 goes for the pin, but Morrow kicks out.

AR3 sets up for 1916, but Morrow flips over him and hits the C4. That gets Morrow and Drago the win.

 _"Here's your winners: ERIC DRAGO & 'The Messiah' SURREALIST MORROW"_

The two high fived and had their hand raised. However, the lights cut off & the screen went static. It soon revealed The Dark Family: Ryan Lewis & The Fortress (Static Rider & PK Hunt).

PK: Heh heh heh…..you two have displayed a sensational amount of courage & determination, which has caught our attentions! You have clearly proven your worths….of being our next sacrificial lambs! Your ascension to the heavens will meet its Crossroads, because the "Dream Team" will fall...to the Dark Family! Fear...the destroyer…

The screen faded to black as the lights came back on. Eric & Surrealist stood in the ring looking at each other in confusion.

Jazz: Did...did The Dark Family just challenge Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow to a match at Crossroads?

Jay: I think so….they are about to walk into a massacre!

* * *

 _The camera fades to the back and shows The Gambler preparing to walk out on stage. However, an irate E-Baum ran from the side and shoved him into the garage door!_

E-Baum lifted Gambler and slammed him against the rails several more time before dropping him with a Big Boot! The taller man looked over his work and smiled before leaving while several refs checked up on the Asian man.

 _The Gambler watched with anger as E-Baum walked away. The screen soon faded back into the Battlefield, where Jay was furious._

Jazz: Now this is just a cowardly act by E-Bau,

Jay: Hold on! The Gambler came in, interrupted E-Baum, gets knocked out, and it's alright. But E-Baum get's retribution, and HE'S the coward!?

Jazz: Hey, it's not his fault! E-Baum was disrespecting him! He should've known better than to show a lack of honor!

Jay: No matter. E-Baum will teach this new guy a lesson in respecting a star of the WFA! Just like the ICW Women's Champion will teach that Heartbreaking Chick a lesson in fear! Up next, the main event between Carson Michaels & Traci Star!

* * *

 **Do It Now, Remember It Later** plays  & The Heartbreak Chick tossed her hood up and headed down the aisle. She got on her knees & posed as pyro went off. Carson got up and high fived everyone around ringside, except for Jay, instead smirking at him. She rolled into the ring and posed once again as more pyro went off.

Jay:...

Jazz: Oh come on! It's water under the bridge. Forgive and forget, right?

Jay: It will be once Traci decimates Carson!

Carson stood in the corner as **Truth Beneath the Rose** played. The eery blue smoke filled the darken Battlefield as Traci slowly walked out alone. She marched to the ring  & climbed to the steel steps, smiling at her challenger. She entered the ring and raised her title, laughing all the way. The ring soon went blue.

Jazz: She's insane….pure & utter crazy

Jay: More like dominant! With every woman she's encountered, they've been beaten, victimized, and assaulted! And Carson will feel that wrath once again!

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall...and is for the ICW Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger! From San Antonio, Texas: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

She remained focused as the crowd cheered & chanted "Heartbreak Chick!" "Heartbreak Chick!"

 _"And her opponent, from Mexico City, Mexico. She is the ICW Women's Champion: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

The crowd booed as she held the title high above her head. The ref showed off the belt and called for the bell! Traci & Carson soon circled each other. They locked up & Traci immediately shoved her back! Carson immediately responded with a kick up! She smirked at Traci before telling her to "SUCK IT!" Star immediately got mad and went after her, but HBC responded with several Knife Edge Chops, sending her back into the corner. Unfortunately, "The Shining Star" tossed her into the corner and connected with several punches before tossing her into the opposite corner. HBC flopped over the top corner and flipped back down & the champion responded with a vicious clothesline to the back of the head! Traci immediately got on top and whaled away at Michaels, raining hail marys until she lifted Carson up and connected with a vicious Roundhouse. Traci looked down at the fallen Carson before laughing wickedly. She slowly lifted her up and went for another Clothesline, but Carson quickly ducked down and connected with several quick jabs before tossing her into the ropes. Traci countered and whipped Carson into the ropes, and Michaels went for a Flying Forearm, but Star caught her in midair and dropped her with a Spinebuster! Star waited for Michaels to get back up and went to clothesline her again, but Carson tossed her to the outside! HBC soon ran & dived over the top rope onto the champion! The crowd cheered as Carson high fived them! Michaels soon picked her back up and tossed her back in before climbing to the apron. When Star stood up, the challenger went for a Springboard Hurricanrana, but Traci caught her in a brutal Powerbomb! She then put a foot on her for the cover.

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Traci immediately stomped away at her for some time. She then picked her back up and Suplexed her across the ring! Carson leaned against the corner and Traci immediately responded with a corner spear to her lower back! She pulled her back and connected with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster! Traci did not let go and lifted her back into a German Suplex! Traci laughed and watched as Carson struggled to stand. Traci soon bounced off the ropes & connected with the Disaster Kick! Traci laid her neck against the ropes and proceeded to choke her with her boot, laughing while doing so. Star immediately ran the ropes & kicked her straight through the middle rope to the outside. Carson was struggling to breath, but Star soon picked her up & tossed Michaels into the barricade several times. Traci soon lifted her opponent onto the ring apron and tried to lift her vertically, but Carson fought back. Carson vertically lifted her, but "The Shining Star" landed in the ring & hit a neckbreaker, using the ropes against her neck. Carson grabbed her neck once again & Traci responded by leaping over the top rope & hitting the DDT onto the ring apron! The champion rolled her back into the ring & went for the cover.

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Star picked her up and elbowed Michaels in the jaw. Carson staggered but responded with a knife edge chop! Traci came back with another elbow shot, but again Carson hit her with another chop! Traci went for another chop, but Carson blocked it again & went for another chop, but Carson blocked it and gave her another chop, and another, and another, knocking Traci into the ropes. HBC whipped her, but Star countered the whip and tried for a Dragon Suplex, but Carson landed on her feet & went for a Spinning Heel Kick! "The Shining Star" grabbed her leg, but Carson connected with her other leg! Traci staggered & fell back against the ropes with Michaels running towards her. Traci flipped her over the ropes to the outside, and she went for her Suicide Dive & connected! Traci tossed Carson into the ring and went for the Springboard 450 Splash! Traci laughed & went for the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

"The Shining Star" had a look of….shock! She just sat there, staring at Carson kicking out as he crowd came alive! She looked at the corner, and her wicked smile soon returned. Star lifted her up and sat her on the top turnbuckle, her back facing the ring, before climbing up as well. Traci was about to gor for the Rolling Powerbomb, but Carson started wailing away at her, before kicking at Traci's face, knocking her back down. Carson soon turned and connected with the padinant Flying Elbow Drop! Both women laid there until HBC kicked back up. She soon flopped to the corner and tuned up the band. When Traci finally made it to her feet, Carson connected with Sweet Chin Music! Michaels went for the cover…...

 _1….2…._

…...Until SJ Steele yanked Michaels out of the ring and tossed her over the barricade!

Jazz: OH COME ON! SJ just ruined another women's title match! match yet again!

Jay: YES! She just saved ICW of a horrid thought of Carson winning the title!

 _"Your winner by disqualification. CARSON MICHAELS! However, still ICW Women's Champion: Traci Star!"_

The crowd booed loudly as SJ looked into the ring at a fallen Traci. She picked up the title & slid into the ring. "The Realist" was stalking Star until "The Iconic Princess" Brianna Kelly rushed to the ring.

Jazz: Just when things were already insane, Brianna has just entered the fray!

Jay: Oh God! What business does she have with SJ!

Jazz: To Mrs. Kelly, this is about to extract her revenge against "The Realist!"

SJ tried to whack her with the title, but Brianna ducked and started brawling with her. Steele went for the Kick Back, but Brianna caught her and was about to Chokeslam her, however, Traci took Kelly out with a Missile Dropkick! Carson rolled into the ring and was about to hit her with Sweet Chin Music, but Traci ducked and the kick struck SJ! Carson looked down, but Traci turned her around and dropped her with the Running Powerbomb! Star looked at SJ and went to hit the Springboard 450 Splash on her! The other three women were all laid out as Traci stood tall with the ICW Women's Championship!

Jay: And always, the star shines bright as Traci establishes her dominance over the Women's Division!

Jazz: I can just feel that things are about to spiral out of control in ICW…...If it already hasn't. But that's to be next time. For now, this has been Jazz, alongside Jay, signing of from the Battlefield!

 **Recap**  
Match 1: CJ Hawk VS Dan Riley-ICW International Championship  
Winner: CJ Hawk via pin

Match 2: Ray Cobra VS Rick Washington  
Winner: Ray Cobra via pin

Match 3: Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III) VS Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow  
Winners: Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow via pin

Match 4: Traci Star VS Carson Michaels-ICW Women's Championship  
Winner: Carson Michaels via DQ

 **A/N: A quick thank you to KiranTheRay for Drago/Morrow VS The KNA. Really appreciate it.**

 **And MAN things are starting to spiral! Traci & CJ stands tall with their respective championships, but tough challengers are surely looming in the distance. The Dark Family, for some reason, has challenged Eric & Surrealist at Crossroads! What isn't surprising is that Nyx is looking to extract her revenge against her former friend Natalia!**

 **With one episode left until Crossroads, the path of these competitors are about to be put through trials & tribulations! Because this isn't any ordinary path... this is a path leading to their Immortality!**

 **As always: review, favorite, & follow, and tell me what was your favorite moment of the show? Oh, and I also encourage checking out UWA: Season Three (Specifically Proving Grounds)! A certain owner may have made an appearance on the show (explains the chaos around here). But seriously, it's a great show & a great promotion nonetheless!**

 **Now, I gotta take medicine for my allergies. I HATE SPRING TIME! But anyways, Until next time...**


	26. Battlefield Episode 12

Jay: Welcome back, ladies & gentleman, to The Battlefield! My name is Jay Masters

Jazz: And this is Jazz Conway! After the chaotic fallout from last episode, SJ Steele now must answer to the dangerous Traci Star!

Jay: I...am extremely nervous for SJ….she's too good to be dominated!

Jazz: I say she deserves it! Also scheduled, Rick Washington, after coming to the aid of Matt Lopez, will take on Seth Mercer!

 **Voodoo Child** plays  & the crowd goes crazy. The owner of ICW, Trell, walks out with a smile on his face.

Jazz: Well look who is back! The maker of the Battlefield has returned!

Jay: Whoopie…..

Jazz: Can you at LEAST show more enthusiasm for our boss?

Trell entered the ring as the fans chanted "Welcome back! Welcome back!" He nodded & smiled.

Trell: HELLO ONE AND ALL! Welcome back to the Battlefield & welcome back to ICW! Now, I may have been elsewhere, scouting more talents to showcase what they have here, but that's then. Now? I'M BACK!

The crowd continued to cheer loudly.

Trell: I know you guys are hungry for some good matches! And I don't like opening up the Battlefield with an authority figure, BUT...I gotta say, things are quite chaotic here! As much as I find it quite entertaining, I need to restore some order to this Battlefield! As you all know, this is the very last episode until ICW's 3rd ever PPV: Crossroads! There's a reason behind the name….but I'll get to that later. Aside from Freddy & Furno competing, for the final time, in a Ladder Match, the event seems….lackluster. Which brings me to why I'm here: I'm here to announce some key matches for Crossroads!

Trell: Due to the chaos surrounding the women's title matches, Traci Star will defend her Women's Championship in a Fatal Four Way Match against SJ Steele, Carson Michaels, AND Brianna Kelly! Also, because of Chris Wolf's success against Dan Riley, he will get the opportunity to compete against the ICW Demolition Champion Brutus Vicious!

The crowd went dead silent for that particular announcement!

Trell: Oh come on, guys! Show some more faith in Mr. NC-17! I wouldn't never brought him to ICW if I didn't think he had what it takes! Anyway, since Mr. Cobra & Mr. Mercer enjoys ganging up on Matt Lopez, those two will compete against him and his partner: the man who came to his aid, Rick Washington!

Everyone came back to life after that match made!

Trell: If you like that tag match, you'll love this! At Love & War, The New Shield were victorious in their match against Monarchy! Unfortunately, only Furno reaped the reward by retaining his Heavyweight Championship! Well, I must right that wrong! With that said, at Crossroads, Ajax & Raptor Reigns of the New Shield will…..compete against Team Brutal for the ICW Tag Team Championships!

The crowd popped LOUD for that particular match. However, Trell was interrupted by a wall of pyro going off and the sound of **We Will Rock You** heard around the Battlefield. Monarchy, Freddy, Caesar, Dylan, DJ, and Natalia all walked out to the waves of boos. Freddy was slowly clapping as the five of them slowly entered the ring, a mic in "The Prince's" hand.

Freddy: Well well well….look who decides to "return" to his place of work!

Trell: Hello to you too, Mr. Escobar and company. I see you all have been quite busy. Especially you, Ms. Rodriguez! It takes guts to join a group that could potentially be on their last legs here in ICW.

Natalia: Hmph….At least THEY gave me an opportunity to shine in the spotlight, while you favor some country girl with a guitar.

Freddy: And Monarchy's not going anywhere because I WILL become ICW Heavyweight Champion! But that will be then. Right now, Monarchy DEMANDS to be in the ICW Tag Team Championship Match!

Natalia: And I DESERVE to be included in the Women's title match!

The crowd booed their demands as Trell looked at them with a dumbfounded look. The boss almost snickered.

Trell:...You're kidding, right?

Dylan: Does it look like we're kidding? We want our title matches and YOU'RE gonna make them happen!

Trell: Monarchy, I don't know if you're super confident, but I am not going to risk you all leaving with ICW's Championships!

King Caesar had enough and stood over the owner of ICW, snatching his mic from his hand. He began to speak in a calm, but venomous, tone.

Caesar: Ya gunna give us the matches, or else Monarchy is gonna put ya, AND everyone else DOWN!

He dropped the mic as they all slowly surrounded him. However, they were interrupted when **Death** played, which made the crowd come ALIVE! Kyle Stevens  & Wolfgang walked out with the ICW tag titles around their waists. Each man also had a mic.

Kyle: Monarchy...Monarchy….Monarchy...you guys need to take a moment and just relax. Now, Wolfgang & I have been listening to what you all have to say, all the demands of a tag title shot! All the times when you guys scoffed us for being the tag team champions. And what we have to say is: If you guys wanted to have a title match, all you had to do was ask!

Wolfgang: And it's our pleasure to shove our fists down your throats! Consider it a parting gift from the Battlefield!

The crowd got hyped as Team Brutal made their way to the ring, until Trell stopped them.

Trell: Woah woah woah! Team Brutal, I appreciate your guys tenacity, but I know this isn't a good idea.

Kyle: Maybe you're right, sir. Maybe it is a bad idea. But we'd be doing an injustice to ICW as a whole if we don't defend the dignity of Team Brutal & the tag team division!

Trell paced back & forth and sighing.

Trell: Team Brutal, I appreciate your honor & dignity you two bring to those tag titles. So if you want it & the fans wanna see it, then you got it! Tonight's main event will be Team Brutal defending the tag team titles against Monarchy's Freddy Escobar & King Caesar!

Monarchy celebrated at the announcement, until Trell stopped them, chuckling.

Trell: I'm not finished, because all of Monarchy will be competing tonight! Natalia, you'll be competing later on, but your lover DJ and Dylan will be in a tornado tag team match RIGHT NOW! And your opponents? The team you've never actually faced before: AJAX & RAPTOR REIGNS!

 **S** IERRA  
 **H** OTEL  
 **I** NDIA  
 **E** CHO  
 **L** IMA  
 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

The crowd popped loudly as **Special Ops** played. Ajax  & Raptor Reigns slowly walked through the crowd as Monarchy were complaining in the ring.

Jay: This is mutiny! This is utter madness!

Jazz: I think this is very fair! Not only is this a perfect warm-up match for the New Shield, but they are looking to finally end their bitter rivalry with Monarchy!

The ring was cleared out, except for Ajax, Raptor, Dylan, DJ, and the referee. The bell rung as all four men immediately brawled. Ajax gained the upperhand against DJ and clothesline each other out of the ring. Raptor & Dylan began trading stiff shots and uppercuts until Dylan tossed Raptor to the ropes. However, Reigns ducked a clothesline, and ran the ropes again, this time connecting with a leaping clothesline! Ajax stood on the apron and connected with a Springboard Elbow Drop onto DJ for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

DJ quickly broke the pin until Ajax started stomping away at him. Reigns tried to stop it but was sent to the outside by Dylan & Monarchy proceeded to beat Ajax. Dylan soon tossed DJ into a corner, "The Astonishing One" connecting with a Missile Dropkick. Dylan soon followed up with a Corner Cannonball and dragged Ajax to the center of the ring. Raptor quickly dragged DJ out of the ring and started wailing away until Dylan shoved him into the ringpost! Ajax soon came out of nowhere and hit the Springboard Senton to the outside! Ajax got up and tossed Kingston back into the ring and stepped on the apron. Torres grabbed his leg, which allowed DJ to flip onto the ring apron and hit a Slingblade onto Ajax, landing onto the apron with force! Kingston slid him back into the ring and climbed to the top rope. "The Rabid Street Dog" lifted Ajax over his shoulders. DJ flew & stomped on Ajax's spine, followed up by Dylan connecting with the Green Bay Plunge. Torres finally tossed DJ into the air & he came down onto Kingston with a Double Foot Stomp for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

DJ picked Ajax back up and he delivers several swift kicks to him before Dylan clotheslines him from behind! Raptor quickly slid into the ring and shoved DJ out if the ring before beating his "The Rabid Street Dog" in the corner. Kingston quickly grabbed his legs and Torres charged after him. Unfortunately, Reigns tossed him over his shoulders & lifted Kingston up. He then tossed him with a Belly-To-Belly! Ajax got up, stood on Raptor's shoulders, and dived onto both men as the crowd cheered. Ajax tossed Dylan back into the ring and climbed to the top rope. "The Renegade Juggernaut" lifted Torres onto his shoulders. Ajax connected with the Flying Knee to the head & Reigns immediately hit the Reverse TKO for the cover.

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Torres got his shoulder up and Reigns grabbed it, picking him up. Ajax climbed to the second rope, but DJ shoved him into the barricade as Dylan hit him with the Sidewalk Backbreaker. Dylan then hit a Flying Leg Drop onto Raptor and they began showing off to a negative crowd. DJ tried picking him up, but Ajax landed on his feet and hit his Jumping Roundhouse! Dylan quickly shoved him into the corner and started wailing away. He stepped back before charging towards him, but "The Magician of Havoc" replied with the Slingblade! Ajax slowly got back up and went to the ring apron and waited for somebody to stand. Kingston stood up & ate a Springboard Knee to the jaw! He landed head first onto the bottom rope, and Reigns came in with his Drive By! DJ sat against the corner & connected with a Corner Splash & sat him on top of the corner. Ajax then hit DJ with a Superplex into the Falcon Arrow! On the outside, Raptor tossed Dylan against the barricade and slammed him against the announce table! Ajax soon climbed on top of the corner as Raptor laid Torres against the table. Ajax then hit him with a Flying Elbow through the table! Raptor slid back into the ring and hit DJ with the Superman Punch and the cover!

 _1…..2….KICKOUT!_

"The Astonishing One" got his shoulder up and Raptor stood up and waited. DJ stood up and Reigns went for the spear, but his target leaped over him! Reigns turned around and ate a Roundhouse Kick! Reigns fell back & DJ looked down, smiling. He then ran the ring & stopped in front of him, but before he went for the People's Moonsault, Ajax ran from behind and hit with a Reverse Hurricanrana! He quickly went for the Pedigree, but DJ flipped him over the top rope. Ajax landed on the ring apron & climbed to the top rope. Raptor quickly lifted Kingston onto his shoulders. But Dylan quickly got back up and shoved Ajax back into the ring. DJ countered into the Honolulu Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer) into the cover! However, Ajax quickly ran back into the ring and shoved DJ off of his partner. "The Rabid Street Dog" quickly caught his opponent and went for his Motor City Lariat (Rainmaker) but Ajax flipped over, landed on his feet, and connected with the Pedigree from outta nowhere! While Ajax went for the cover, DJ Springboard off the ropes into a Spear from Raptor!

 _1…..2….3!_

" _Here's your winners: THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jazz: Ajax & Raptor Reigns has FINALLY put away their long-standing rivals in DJ & Dylan! Monarchy's sendoff has been off to a bad start

Jay: This is madness….this could possibly be their last time in ICW and they're spending it staring at the ceiling!

Ajax & Raptor slowly stood up and had their hands raised. They soon motioned at their waists and smirked while DJ & Dylan remained fallen.

Jazz: Those two now have their sights set at tonight's Main Event between the other half of Monarchy and Team Brutal! But coming up, we have the newest Monarchy member in action!

 _The cameras faded to the back as Trell was making his way to his office. However, he was stopped by E-Baum, who was not to happy._

Trell: Ah! E-Baum-

E-Baum: Listen here "Boss," I don't know where you've been, and I don't care! I have had enough of not getting my fair share here!

Trell: You're right.

E-Baum: And I don't like…..wait. What did you say?

Trell: You haven't given your fair share here in ICW. So I've decided to give you an opportunity.

E-Baum: FINALLY!

Trell: So at Crossroads, you'll face, in his first match, THE GAMBLER! Good luck.

 _Trell walked away as E-Baum looked on in shock & anger as the camera fades back to the Battlefield!_

Jay: I wanna stick up for E-Baum so bad, but I know he's gonna deliver the greatest of beatdowns to the Gambler & truly welcome him to the Battlefield!

Jazz: That man isn't dangerous for any reason, y'know….I do wish E-Baum luck cause he's gonna need it!

 **Ready to Die** plays and a super excited and bouncy Amber came out! She got the crowd excited before running to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from London, England: AMBER ARCADE!"_

jumping up on the ring apron and flipping over the ropes. Rolling as she enters the ring she leaps to the turnbuckle and backflips dowN. **Heaven Knows (by The Pretty Reckless)** plays and Natalia walked out with an angry look on her face. She didn't do any of her upbeat  & energetic moves, but just walked to the ring.

" _And her opponent, from El Paso, Texas: 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jazz: I wouldn't be surprised if the shock factor hasn't worn off yet, but I know everyone is feeling the anger and betrayal.

Jay: She's done the right thing! She abandoned her goody-too-shoes way and decided to take the spotlight for herself!

Jazz: Now she has a target on her back by most of the women here!

Natalia climbed into the ring and stared at Amber, who waved back. The bell ring as they stood in the center & Arcade stuck her hand out to shake. Natalia looked at it & smiled before grabbing it & pulled her opponent into a vicious forearm! Rodriguez began stomping her opponent and slamming her into the canvas over & over again! She then followed up by tossing her back out of the ring. She taunted the booing crowd by pointing at her opponent & yelling. Natalia left the ring and picked her back up. She then proceeded to slam her head against the apron and tossed her back into the , when Rodriguez picked her back up, Amber quickly and hit her with a right jab, stunning her. Natalia staggered back and Amber hit her again with an Elbow! Natalia staggered to the ropes & Amber hit her with several more shots before tossing her to the ropes. Natalia countered & Arcade hit her with the Springboard Back Elbow for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

"La Chica Fuega" immediately rolled out of the ring and Amber started to get the crowd on her side. Rodriguez slowly went back into the ring and started to lock up with her. Arcade gained the upperhand and shoved Natalia into the corner. But her opponent pulled her hair and tossed her into the corner. Nattie stomped away several times before running back. When she charged, Amber exploded out of the corner and connected with a Snap German Suplex!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Natalia favored the back of her head as Amber picked her back up. She connected with several Knife Edge Chops. She then had Nattie run the ropes, but Nattie slid between her legs and connect with the Backstabber onto her arm! Amber started to favor it as Nattie started kicking away at it. She twisted it before tossing her into the corner shoulder first as the crowd booed. Rodriguez soaked it in before tossing Amber to the outside. "La Chica Fuega" teased diving through the ropes, but when she ran them, decided to slid underneath and shove her into the ring post! Rodriguez didn't waste any time and rolled her back in and locked in the Fujiwara Armbar. Amber tried fighting out of it, but ultimately had to tap out.

" _Here's your winner: NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Natalia was not satisfied and locked in the Amber again. Amber kept tapping out, but Rodriguez wasn't letting up. All of a sudden, a guitar was heard throughout the arena. Rodriguez broke the hold & looked around as Nyx was walking through the crowd, strumming her guitar. Nattie was yelling at her while Nyx paid her no attention and kept walking around the crowd. Soon, she found her way to the barricade & Natalia stood in the middle of the ring. Nyx stopped playing and ran into the ring! Rodriquez quickly ran out of the ring and staggered towards the ramp. Nyx just pointed her guitar at an angry Natalia.

Jazz: Natalia is going to get what she deserves and regret EVER joining Monarchy!

Jay:...This is a different Rodriguez, she's gonna make sure Nyx knows this one way or another!

 _The cameras faded to the back where Matt Lopez was sitting in the locker room. All of a sudden, Rick Washington sat next to him._

Rick: Wassup man? I just wanted to say that I got your back when it comes to Seth & Rick. Now, I know you're a guy who tends to stay to himself, but you can have faith in me!

Rick placed his hand up, and Matt just looked at it before looking at Rick.

Matt: I'm not ungrateful, and I thank you for your help. But get this straight: I don't like being in tag teams and I don't ever trust my partners. As long as you stick to the game plan, then there won't be any problems.

 _Matt got up and left as Rick just sat there, contemplating what Matt just said. He just sighed as the cameras faded to the interview area where Cathy Kelly was facing the camera._

Cathy: Ladies & gentleman, please welcome the #1 Contender to the ICW Demolition Championship: Chris Wolf!

The crowd cheered as Chris walked on screen with a serious look on his face.

Cathy: Chris, we've just heard that you will face Brutus Vicious at Crossroads for the ICW Demolition Championship. What are your thoughts?

Chris: I appreciate this chance, plain & simple. Sure I may have lost to CJ, but I'm glad that my opportunities are not going to waste. Sure, Brutus may have been dominant against anyone in hi-

All of a sudden, Brutus attacked Chris & shoved him into some equipment! He pulled him out of the wreckage and just tossed him all around! Wolf was coughing as Brutus held him by his neck.

Brutus: Now I'M the predator!

 _He chucked Chris into the garage doors and just walked away. Refs came by to help Chris, who remained unconscious. The cameras faded back into the Battlefield where Jay & Jazz just looked on in concern._

Jazz: Oh dear...how will this affect his title match against Brutus?

Jay: It's like he said: Brutus is now the predator! And he just soften up Chris for slaughter!

 **Bombtrack** plays and Rick hopped out on stage. He motioned towards the entrance and Mat Lopez slowly walked out, looking a bit uncomfortable being there. Washington smiled and did his usual entrance.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Matt Lopez, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing at 6'3" and weighing at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

Jay: Do Trell really think they can work together? I mean Matt has a hatred for working with tag teams and doesn't trust him!

Jazz: It's like Matt said. As long as they take out the threat, nothing will go wrong!

Rick slid into the ring and raised his arms while Matt leaned against the announce table, folding his arms. **Groundhogs Day** plays and Seth Mercer  & Ray Cobra walked out together, chuckling along the way.

" _And his opponent, accompanied by Ray Cobra, from Little Rock, Arkansas, standing at 6'4" and weighing at 210 lbs: SETH 'Sid' MERCER!"_

Jay: Now look at these two! They are obviously on the same page and are a cohesive unit.

Jazz: That may be, but they shouldn't underestimate the abilities of their opponents!

Seth rolled into the ring and dabbed while looking at Rick. The bell rings and they circled each other before locking up. Rick immediately shoved him back down and Mercer immediately rolled out of the ring. Ray consolidated his partner and cheered Seth on. 'Sid' rolled back into the ring and raised his hand up, and they did a test of strength. Seth immediately kicked him in his knee and slammed him to the ground! He started showing off and dabbing, but Washington got back up and tapped his shoulders. Seth turned around and ate a right hand! Seth staggered back into the corner and stomped away at his midsection! Rick then tossed Seth into the opposite corner stomach first. Mercer staggered back and Washington hit him with the German Suplex, another one, and finished off with an Angle Slam and went for the cover!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Seth grabbed his waist as Rick waited in the corner. Ray climbed to the apron and tried to distract Rick. Matt went after him, but Cobra backed off. While "R-Dub" looked on, Seth came from behind and connected with the Backbreaker! Sid stomped away at his spine before lifting him up into a Vertical Suplex! He climbed to the top rope and hit him with a Flying Dropkick! Seth picked him back up and tossed him into the outside. Ray taunted Seth's opponent, but Lopez made sure he backed off. However, Seth ran up from behind and clotheslined him from behind. Seth tossed Rick into the steel steps as Ray three Matt over the guard rails! Mercer tossed onto the apron and hit him with a Neckbreaker! Seth rolled back into the ring and planted Washington with a Middle Rope DDT and the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Seth tossed him back to the outside floor. Mercer pretended to unhook a turnbuckle pad, distracting the ref while Ray stomped away at Rick! He lifted him up and Suplexed him onto the guardrail! Ray backed off while Seth went to the outside and tossed him back into the ring. Mercer stomped away and taunted the crowd who booed him. Mercer picked him up and tossed him to the ropes. Seth went for a clothesline, but Rick ducked it and ran the ropes again. However, Seth caught him with a vicious Spinebuster! He chuckled and locked in the Billy Goat's Curse! Rick was staggering in pain while Seth kept the hold tight. Ray cheered him on, but Matt recovered and hopped off the rails onto Cobra! Mercer saw this and broke the hold, yelling at Matt. But when "Sid" recovered, "R-Dub" stood up and caught him with the Boomstick (Discus Forearm) from outta nowhere! He then collapsed onto Mercer.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Rick slowly got back up and climbed to the top rope. He looked at Ray beating Matt and shrugged before diving to the outside onto Cobra! Lopez looked on as Washington slowly got back up and rolled back into the ring. He picked up Seth and went for his Blackout, but Seth ducked and hit him with the German Suplex! "Sid" grabbed his neck and slapped him while yelling before slamming him with the Michinoku Driver! Mercer went to the top rope and was about to connect with the Swanton Bomb, but Washington got his knees up! Mercer slowly staggered to his feet and Washington connected with GET REKT and covered him.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: RICK WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: And Rick Washington get the victory!

Jay: Chalk up the assist to Lopez, always getting in the way!

Rick & Matt stood tall as Ray dragged Seth back up the ring. Cobra started yelling at them while the two at the ring pointed at him. Rick stuck out his hand and Matt hesitated, but finally shook it!

Jay: No more sneak attacks, Ray & Seth will put an end to the embarrassment that's Rick & Matt!

Jazz: Coming up is one of the main attraction to the Battlefield: The Way of the Hawk International Open Challenge!

 **Breaking Through** played and the crowd came alive! CJ Hawk appeared in the spotlight and did his signature pose. However, when the lights turned blue, CJ was assaulted! Genocide ran from the side and took out the champion and started whaling away at him, tossing him down the ramp.

Jazz: HEY! Genocide just assaulted the International Champion!

Jay: It was only a matter of time…..

CJ tried fighting back, but Genocide tossed him into barricades several times. Genocide looked at the fallen champion and planted him with the Angel of Death onto his championship. Genocide picked up his title and mic.

Genocide: At Crossroads, CJ, the Way of the Hawk will meet its Genocide!

Genocide dropped the mic and held the International title high before dropping it onto CJ, who remained knocked out.

Jay: Behold possibly ICW's newest International Champion!

Jazz:…..Genocide may be at his most dangerous, but The Way of the Hawk isn't going down without a fight.

Jay: Genocide isn't interested in having a match. He's going to injure him and snatch up his championship!

 **Can't Stop Me** plays and SJ slowly walked out with a smile on her face. The crowd booed as she bragged about how she was going to be the next ICW Women's Champion

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky: 'The Realist' SJ STEELE!"_

Jazz: I'm willing to bet that SJ is feeling ecstatic right now because she gets her title shot! Unfortunately, it's against three other women, who ALL have a vendetta against her!

Jay: No matter! She's going to defy the odds and get the title one way or another! And she's...gonna try against her opponent!

She entered the ring and strutted around the ring before pointing to her waist. She continued to show off until the lights went off and blue smoke filled the Battlefield and **Truth Beneath the Rose** plays.

" _And her opponent, from Mexico City, Mexico, she is the ICW Women's Champion: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

Jazz: Do you really think SJ can survive against Traci Star? She's dangerous to someone who she just met! Cross her, however, and who knows what kind of destruction she can cause against someone!

Nothing happened so far, until the lights turned back on and Traci appeared standing behind SJ. 'The Realist' slowly turned around and scooted back against the champion, who had an angry look on her face. The bell rung and SJ immediately rolled out of the ring, leaving Traci alone. She paced back and forth while the champion stood in the center. Steele looked over and grabbed the championship, which caused Traci to roll out of the ring and go after her opponent! SJ ran around the ring before rolling back in, with Traci in pursuit. SJ stomped away at Star and quickly went for the Head of Steele, but 'The Shining Star' flipped her back into the outside. Traci immediately slammed SJ all over the ring, into barricades, ring aprons, announce tables, etc. She paid no attention to the referee, who just counted out both women.

Jazz: The referee just counted out both women and Traci is just pummeling away at SJ!

Jay: Boy she must have a lot of pent up aggression!

Traci continued to beat her severely until Carson Michaels appeared from the crowd and attacked Traci! Those two were fighting while SJ slowly grabbed the title and tried to crawl away. Unfortunately, Brianna Kelly walked out and stood behind her. SJ dropped the title and scooted away, but bumped into Traci & Carson. All three women soon faced "The Realist" and started triple teaming her! Brianna & Carson tossed SJ to Traci, but SJ hit her with the Kickback from outta nowhere! She ducked a double clothesline and connected with a Double Poetic Justice (Springboard DDT) onto Carson and Brianna! SJ stood up smiling and raised the ICW Women's Championship!

Jay: Look at that! This could be the scene at Crossroads: SJ Steele as ICW Women's Champion!

Jazz: She gotta get through three other dangerous women for that to happen! But speaking of championships, up next is our main event: The ICW Tag Team Championship Match!

A wall of fire went off and **We Will Rock You** plays. The other half of Monarchy, King Caesar  & Freddy Escobar, walked out by themselves as the crowd booed them. Freddy had a smirk on his face while Caesar had an angry look on his face.

Jazz: Y'know, I'm surprised that Escobar has a smile on his face considering the other half of Monarchy, DJ & Dylan, lost against Ajax and Raptor Reigns!

Jay: Why wouldn't he be smiling? He has the chance to become Tag Team Champion going into Crossroads!

Jazz: That'll be a complete disaster….

Freddy & Caesar entered the ring and looked around the Battlefield as they waved goodbye to them. They waited as **Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult** played and the crowd popped. Kyle Stevens ran out on stage with Wolfgang walked, putting up the Devil Horns. The two headed to the ring, Kyle high fiving some of the fans and holding the tag titles.

Jazz: As much as these two are on a roll, I'd be lying if I didn't say I am nervous about this match.

Jay: As you should be! The overrated reign of Team Brutal will come to an end at the hands of the greatest tag team in ICW!

Jazz: I wouldn't say that. Team Brutal has been on a white hot streak right now! And they're going to give a sendoff to Monarchy they'll never forget!

They entered the ring and laid the tag titles across from them while staring at Monarchy. Caesar stood across from them while Escobar pointed at them and started to bad mouth. The spotlight soon shined onto the ring.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! And is for the ICW Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 510 lbs: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR and 'Brooklyn's Finest' KING CAESAR! Together, they represent MONARCHY!"_

Jay: Imagine it, if they win here tonight, Escobar can have dual championships

Escobar spread his arms and yelled "BOW!" as Caesar just raised his fists. Stevens & Wolfgang did not move a muscle.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 451 lbs, The ICW Tag Team Champions, Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: This is potentially the final match for Monarchy here in ICW!

They picked their titles up and raised it in front of them before giving it to the ref. The two teams went to their respective corners as the lights came back on. Before the match can start, **Psychosocial** plays and the ICW Heavyweight Champion Furno Moxley walked out through the crowd, his championship placed over his shoulders. He was being towed by Ajax  & Raptor Reigns, high fiving some of the fans. Furno hopped over the railing while the New Shield remained behind and watched. Furno grabbed a headset and sat at the announcer's table.

Jazz: Wow! Ladies & gentleman, we've just been joined by the ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Madman of Hell' Furno Moxley!

Furno: Wassup you guys! Thought I come hang out here and get a great view of the show and see Escobar one last time in the Battlefield

Jay: Shouldn't you be locked away in a madhouse right now?

Furno: Watch it, Masters, you don't want to see a madman come after you.

Jazz: What do you think is gonna happen if Monarchy wins?

Furno: Then Ajax & Raptor gets to demolish them to get the titles. Simple as that.

Freddy pointed at Furno and started yelling at him as the bell rung. He turned around and immediately came face to face with Wolfgang who still had his serious look on his face. Freddy started to poke & badmouth him while telling him to "BOW!" Wolfgang responded by delivering a Knife-Edge Chop to his chest, which knocked him back! Escobar grabbed his chest in pain, but Wolfgang grabbed him and threw 'The Prince' over to his corner and gave him another stiff chop, and another, and another before giving him Machine Gun Chops! Escobar's chest started to turn red as Wolfgang stopped and dusted his hand off before starting back again! Kyle tagged himself in and stood in the center of the ring. He charged towards his partner, who picked him up and tossed him into Freddy. Escobar stood on his knees and Stevens went to work, delivering stiff kick after kick to his chest once again, before tipping him over. Escobar collapsed and Kyle went for the cover!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Jay: That was overkill! Team Brutal didn't need to beat him that badly!

Furno: The sound of Fred's pain is music to my ears.

Jazz: Nonetheless, Freddy manages to kick out of such a beating!

Freddy grabbed his chest and tried to tag in his partner, but Kyle quickly intercepted and deadlifted him. He went for a German, but Escobar landed on his feet and shoved Kyle into his corner. Escobar tried to attack, but Stevens dodged and went for a quick rollup. Unfortunately, Freddy tagged in Caesar and when Kyle rolled him up, Caesar dropped him with a vicious Big Boot! He soon lifted Kyle up and easily dropped him with a Running Powerslam! Caesar dragged his smaller opponent towards his corner and tagged in Escobar. "Brooklyn's Finest" picked up his partner and body slammed him onto Kyle. Freddy got back up and pointed at Furno and his title.

Furno: Yeah keep pointing, Escobar. It's the last time you'll ever get close to it!

Freddy smirked and placed his boot onto Kyle's head. He picked him up and connected with a Russian Leg Sweep! He bounced back up and ran the ropes, tagging in Caesar. Freddy connected with the Lionsault and Caesar picked up his partner and helped him plant a Leg Drop and went for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Jazz: And Kyle kicks out at 2!

Jay: Look at the amazing tag team work by Freddy and King! Team Brutal is definitely in a lot of trouble!

Furno: Yeah yeah….

Freddy immediate flipped Kyle over and kneed him in the ribs over and over. He followed up by picking him up and dropping him with a Back Suplex! Escobar tagged in Caesar and picked up Kyle, tossing him into Caesar, who dropped him with the Black Hole Slam! Caesar lifted him up and tossed him over the ropes to the outside! Caesar tagged in Escobar and he went to the outside and looked at Ajax & Raptor. He picked up Stevens and slammed him into the announce table right in front of Furno before tossing him back into the ring! Escobar pointed at Moxley, who just sat there.

Furno: Yeah keep at it, Escobar. It'll be the last thing you and your goons get to do!

Freddy rolled back into the ring and waited for Kyle to get back up and tried to knee him! However, Kyle caught him over his shoulders and connected with the gut check! Both guys laid on the ground as they tried to reach of their respective tag partners! "The Prince" tagged in Caesar and "Brooklyn's Finest" dragged Stevens away from his corner. Caesar tossed him to the corner and tried to attack him. But Kyle kicked the taller opponent several times in the face. He then leaped over him and finally tagged in Wolfgang!

Jay: Oh no…

Jazz: Kyle made it! He finally made the tag to Wolfgang!

Furno: Things are about to get interesting…..

Wolfgang EXPLODES out of the corner and took Caesar down with a Drop Toe Hold! He quickly got back up and delivered a forearm to Escobar stiff enough to knock him to the outside and started whaling away at a kneeling Caesar. Monarchy's enforcer shoved him back into the ropes, but Wolfgang came back with an Enziguri and made the cover!

 _1…..2….KICKOUT!_

Jazz: JESUS that was a stiff Enziguri from Wolfgang!

Furno: Oh yeah, hurts like hell, too. I definitely can attest that Caesar will feel that in the morning. Popcorn?

Jay:...No. I don't know where that's been!

Wolfgang lifted Caesar up on his rear and tagged in Kyle. He ran the ropes and he & Wolfgang connected with dual Penalty Kicks, knocking him back down. Kyle climbed to the top rope and was about to hit the Shooting Star, but 'The Prince' shoved him back into the ring! He tried to go after Wolfgang, but was sent over the top ropes to the outside. Wolfgang turned around and ate a Roaring Elbow from Caesar, knocking him off the apron! Kyle leaped from behind and caught him in the Sleeper, which staggered Caesar. Soon, he knocks him into the corner and proceeded to perform his Brooklyn's Beats (a series of jabs). Freddy tagged in and climbed to the top rope as Caesar fell back to the canvas. Escobar connected with his Money Shot (Diving Double Foot Stomp)! He smirked at Furno as he made the cover!

 _1….2…..BREAKUP!_

Jazz: And Wolfgang with the save to keep this match alive!

Furno: Tsk tsk tsk. Spend less time taunting and maybe he could've won.

Jay: Just one more count and we would've had new tag champs.

Wolfgang charged in and shoved Freddy off of his partner! King Caesar picked him up, but Wolfgang managed to lift him over his shoulders. However, his partner connected with the Prince's Blade (SUPERKICK!) which sent Wolfgang out of the ring. Caesar & Escobar picked up Kyle and went for the King's Blade (Prince's Blade/Chop Block), but Kyle ducked out of the way and Caesar ended up getting hit!

Jay: Oh no!

Furno: A bit of miscommunication? Beautiful! *eating popcorn*

Jazz: This could cost them….

'Brooklyn's Finest' sat against the corner as Freddy tried to consolidate him. However, Kyle came from behind and connected with the Reverse Hurricanrana onto 'The Prince' and followed up with running towards Caesar. Who sat up and grabbed him in midair. Caesar sat him against the top turnbuckle, but Wolfgang grabbed the Enforcer from behind. Kyle connected with a Missile Dropkick into a German Suplex from Wolfgang, sending him to the outside! Freddy went for his Execution on Wolfgang, but he countered into his Rear Naked Choke! He fell back as Kyle slowly climbed to the top rope and connected with the 450 Splash! Kyle then went for the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winners….and STILL the ICW Tag Team Champions: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: Wow! What a match for Team Brutal, retaining against such harsh tactics against Monarchy!

Furno: Bravo to Team Brutal. But my boys won't have the same fate.

Kyle & Wolfgang raised their titles high as Ajax & Raptor entered the ring and stood face-to-face with them. Team Brutal shook hands with them as they raised their titles in front of the New Shield before leaving.

Jazz: It's been settled: Team Brutal and The New Shield will go head-to-head for the tag team titles!

Furno: That sounds exciting! But now I gotta meet my opponent one last time….

Jay: What are you-

Furno took his headset off and grabbed a ladder from underneath the ring. He slid it into the ring and laid it down. Moxley picked up Freddy and planted him with Conflagration onto the Ladder.

Jazz: Adding insult to injury, Moxley just sent the biggest message to Freddy!

Jay: Oh come ON! There's no need for that to Escobar!

Jazz: Well if you're going to send Monarchy off, you gotta do it right!

Jay: I speak for Escobar when I say that he's going to regain his title at Crossroads!

 _Furno stood tall, raising his Heavyweight title as the cameras faded. However, it soon became static and cut to black. The Dark Family faced the cameras._

PK:...At Crossroads, The Dark Family will usher in a New Age of Darkness…

 _The cameras soon became static again before cutting off then the words 'Fear The Destroyer' flashed for a quick second before disappearing._

 **Recap  
** Match 1: The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns) VS Monarchy (DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres)- _Tornado Tag  
_ Winners: The New Shield via pin

Match 2: Natalia Rodriguez VS Amber Arcade  
Winner: Natalia Rodrigues via submission

Match 3: Rick Washington VS Seth Mercer  
Winner: Rick Washington via pin

Match 4: SJ Steele VS Traci Star  
Winners: Double Count-Out

Match 5: Monarchy (Freddy Escobar & King Caesar) VS Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang) _-ICW Tag Team Championship  
_ Winners: Team Brutal via pin

 **A/N: We are on our way to ICW's third ever event: Crossroads! And it is going to be insane! Not much to say, except to Fave, Follow, and leave a review! And the next time you hear will be right after Crossroads!**

 **Match Card for ICW's**

E-Baum VS The Gambler

Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow VS The Fortress w/Ryan Lewis

Natalia Rodriguez VS Nyx Rosewood

Rick Washington & Matt Lopez VS Seth Mercer & Ray Cobra

Brutus Vicious VS Chris Wolf  
(ICW Demolition Championship)

Team Brutal VS The New Shield  
(ICW Tag Team Championship)

Traci Star VS Carson Michaels VS SJ Steele VS Brianna Kelly  
(ICW Women's Championship)

CJ Hawk VS Genocide  
(ICW International Championship)

Furno Moxley VS Freddy Escobar _(Ladder Match; if Escobar loses, Monarchy is gone  
_ (ICW Heavyweight Championship)


	27. Crossroads (Pt 1 of 5)

_Before the show begins..._

 _A long, white limousine showed up to the arena. The driver came out and opened the backseats, revealing Monarchy! They all walked out with somber looks on their face, but before they moved, Freddy turned to them._

Freddy: None of you are to interfere in my match.

They all looked at him with shocked expressions before simultaneously started questioning him until he put his hand up to quiet him.

Freddy: If I lose...if Monarchy is gone from this place...then it'll be because of me.

 _They all just stared at him as he walked away. Soon, the camera faded to the arena._

The lights were off and the stage lit up, designed as a Road. Trell walked out onto the road as the crowd cheered in the darkness. "Ladies & gentleman, we're almost there….we're on the final road to ICW's Final Stage: IMMORTALITY!" The crowd cheered as the lights were slowly slowly started to shine, until it quickly cut back to dark, apart from the stage. "However! With every end point, there is always something blocking our path….a speed bump, a roadblock, a stop sign, etc etc."

Trell soon walked around the ring. "Here in ICW, this event is that blockade...the competitors in the back have been working extremely hard to get here! But their journey isn't nearly completed as some face their toughest trial yet: a Wolf wonders if it's the newest prey, a Hawk must avoid its Genocide, former best friends fight as newly bitter enemies, and old enemies race to their glory literally raised above their heads."

Trell rolled into the ring and smiled. "Tonight, we will see everyone's Trials & Tribulations! We will see who can stand tall in the wake of uncertainty! WELCOME TO THEIR CROSSROADS!:

 _ **Square Hammer (by Ghost)**_ _plays as highlights from main rivalries & the past episodes of the Battlefield were shown. The camera soon giving the usual opening as pyro & fireworks goes off and shows the crowd cheering. The camera soon panned to the announce table, where Jay Masters & Jazz Conway sitting._

Jay: WELCOME, LADIES & GENTLEMAN, to ICW's third ever PPV event: WELCOME to ICW's CROSSROADS! I am Jay Masters!

Jazz: And I am Jazz Conway, and tonight is "Put Up or Shut Up" for every competitor here! For this is the final stop before the season finale at ICW's largest PPV Event: Immortality! This is the final pit stop before the large event, and EVERYONE is feeling the pressure! Especially Monarchy!

Jay:...Freddy Escobar MUST win the ICW Heavyweight Championship in order for Monarchy to remain in ICW! But there are two things standing in his way: Furno Moxley & 16 ft above the ground!

Jazz: Yup, he would have to climb a ladder and retrieve the championship! But if Furno wins, we could usher in a New Era...one WITHOUT MONARCHY!

Jay: As amazing as that sounds for you, Jazz, that is NOT going to happen! Escobar will regain his title and Monarchy WILL continue to reign! But that's then. Let's not waste anymore time and get to the very first match!

 **Demons** played and E-Baum marched out to the booing crowd. He scoffed at everyone he looked at while flipping them off.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Jackson, New Jersey, standing at 6'8" and weighing in at 180 lbs: E-BAUM!"_

Jazz: Let's all take a moment and soak in the fact that E-Baum is in a match!

Jay: Of course he is! He was disrespected by this new guy and was hit with a cheapshot! Now E-Baum is going to make sure his opponent understands who he is and and to show some respect!

Jazz: Though I've always found this interesting: E-Baum may be the tallest cruiserweight in the whole Division! I mean have you seen a tall person do flips and fly all over the ring?

Jay: Not as frequent as E-Baum! He has the most unique offense I've ever saw!

E-Baum stepped over the top rope and flipped everyone off, which made the crowd go off, until **Subconscious** plays! An Asian-American man walked out on stage wearing plain purple and white shorts, boots, and holding a pair of dice in each hand. He bowed to the crowd first before standing up and stretched his arms with his eyes closed! He opened his eyes, smiled, and walked down the ramp.

" _And his opponent, from New York City, New York, standing at 5'10" and weighing at 192 lbs: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jazz: The man who has many names, "The Strength that Looks like a Weakness," The Gambler has finally arrived to ICW!

Jay: Alright, what's so special about this guy?

Jazz: He is Shoot Wrestling personified! A former student of Hirooki Goto and Katsuyori Shibata, his strikes are so stiff and so on point that it's been compared to the likes of Bruce Lee, while being surprising agile and can fly with the best cruiserweights. He is a former Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion, 4x NEVER Openweight Champion, 3x IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Champion, and a 4x Best of the Super Juniors. This man is going fit in well here!

Jay: That all sounds well & good, but he has to get past another former world champion in E-Baum!

The Gambler rolled into the ring and bowed to the crowd before spreading his arms again. E-Baum leaned against the corner, looking very unimpressed. He took off his robe and stood in the opposite corner with a very serious look on his face. The ref calls for the bell as the two paced around each other. E-Baum soon stepped up to Gambler, towering over him. The taller opponent soon started shoving him while talking smack. Gambler, in response, simply gave a stiff kick to E-Baum's gut, sending him back to the ropes. E-Baum was favoring his stomach at first, then charged after his opponent, who responded with a Drop Toe Hold and wrapped his legs around his waist and locked in the Full Nelson. E-Baum struggled to break free and went for the quick pin, but Gambler quickly shot up. E-Baum rolled onto his stomach and the Gambler simply let him go and posed once again to the cheering crowd. His opponent sat there and was visibly irritated before standing up and raising his hand to lock up, which The Gambler does. E-Baum immediately kicked him in the gut and started beating him down. E-Baum picked him up, but Gambler quickly hooked his arms and began twisting it. The Gambler soon brought E-Baum down to one knee before twisting the arm again. He soon went for a Fujiwara Armbar, but E-Baum quickly grabbed the ropes, forcing the break. But when Gambler tried backing off, E-Baum quickly charged at him. The Gambler rolled out of the way and Springboard off the ropes into a stiff Uppercut so hard the crowd all heard it, stunning the taller opponent and knocking him out of the ring! The Gambler took his time and posed once again to the cheering fans!

E-Baum leaned against the barricade to regain his composure while the Gambler waited for him to get back into the ring. E-Baum teased entering, but instead paced around ringside. The Gambler had enough and went for a Suicide Dive, but E-Baum had it scouted and caught him with an elbow to the head! The Gambler laid on the middle rope as E-Baum rolled back into the ring. He grabbed Gambler and started Suplexing him across the ring! E-Baum picked him up and went for another suplex, but his opponent scurried underneath hims and delivered a stiff palm strike to his spine! E-Baum fell onto his knees and grabbed his back as the Gambler ran the ropes and connected with a Jumping Leg Lariat the covered!

 _1…2...KICKOUT!_

Gambler picked his opponent's arm and started twisting it! E-Baum, however, easily lifted him up and connected with a Northern Lights Suplex into the Gorilla Press! E-Baum looked down at his opponent and laughed before lifting him up again. He lifted him up and connected with the Rolling Release Suplex. E-Baum quickly stomped away at the Gambler while continuing his smack talk. He easily dragged him into the corner and sat him against it. He soon scrapped his shoes against the Gambler's face before running towards the opposite side and running back for a Leaping Corner Dropkick! The Gambler sat there and E-Baum connected with another Dropkick! For the third time, the taller opponent went for it, but as he ran the ropes, the Gambler ran behind him and bounced off the ropes for a Disaster Kick! E-Baum staggered back and the Gambler quickly gave even more stiff kicks to the legs of his opponent, sending him onto his knees. He ran behind him to the ropes and connected with a Knee Strike to the back of his head! The Gambler soon went for the cover.

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

The Gambler soon twisted E-Baum's legs! However, E-Baum rolled Gambler onto his stomach and connected with the Double Foot Stomp! E-Baum soon picked up Gambler and tossed him out of the ring E-Baum looked down at him before running the ropes and connecting with the Missile Dive! E-Baum quickly picked him up and slammed him face first onto the steel post followed by a Big Boot! E-Baum rolled back into the ring as the ref made it to the count of four. At the count of eight, Gambler rolled back into the ring to the dismay of E-Baum! He picked him up and started slapping him over and over. He then knocked The Gambler onto the second rope and connected with the 6-Foot-9 (619) followed up by the ER (elbow drop from the second rope)! He had a smug look on his face as he covered The Gambler!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd came alive as E-Baum's face changed to a shocked look. He stood up and wondered what he could do next, before picking up the Gambler! He looked at him and connected with the Stunner! However, instead of going down, The Gambler stood straight up, and closed his eyes. He started to twitch and went into his Imposing Stance! E-Baum went for another Stunner, but his opponent just didn't fall back down! The Bookworm was getting heated and started delivering stiff shots to the Gambler, but with every blow, his opponent just stood there, absorbing it. Finally, after a Backhand from his taller opponent, The Gambler connected with a stiff kick to E-Baum, bringing him to his level. The Gambler capped it off with a Swift Roundhouse Kick, knocking E-Baum out! The Gambler picked E-Baum up and dragged him to the corner and slammed him into the turnbuckle over and over, but E-Baum used his long legs and kicked him back to the center of the ring. E-Baum leaped onto the top rope and went for the NJ to Cali Flight (spear from the top turnbuckle), but the Gambler caught him with the Nerve Punch! (A stiff & precise punch to the nerve, mostly to the neck!) The crowd went into a frenzy as E-Baum crashed to the canvas, laying out cold! The Gambler went for the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jay: GOOD LORD WHAT A SHOT FROM NOWHERE!

Jazz: You can count to 100 because E-Baum is out like a light! What a debut for The Gambler!

The crowd were on their feet applauding as The Gambler had his hand raised. He soon smiled and stepped onto the top turnbuckle and bowing before spreading his arms! E-Baum did not move a muscle and medics came in and checked on him. The Gambler looked down at his fallen adversary before patting his shoulder and walked away. He pose once more on stage as medics carried a still KOed E-Baum to the back!

Jazz: If this doesn't submit The Gambler as quite possibly one of the most dangerous competitors to step into ICW, I don't know what will!

Jay: That new guy is TOO dangerous to ever be allowed in ICW! What he just did could have possibly ruin E-Baum's wrestling career!

Jazz: Well, he should know better than to insult the Gambler! Maybe E-Baum could consider this a valuable less NOT to run your mouth 24/7!

Jay: Well E-Baum's tough! He'll be back in no time! But for now, we transition to tonight's first Championship Match: Brutus Vicious will now defend the Demolition Championship against Chris Wolf!

* * *

The cameras panned to ringside as many random weapons were posted around the ring. **Vital Remains** plays and Brutus Vicious walked out alone, with the ICW Demolition Championship in his hand. He simply walked down the ramp and stepped over the ropes into the ring. He paced around the ring and raised his before standing in the corner.

Jay: Everytime I see this….monster of a man, destruction tends to follow! I mean, he has beaten almost EVERYONE just to win the championship, including his opponent!

Jazz: Which is why Brutus Vicious is the hunted in this match!

Jay: Psssh, yeah right. Aside from Brutus almost KILLING his opponents, he took out Chris Wolf in the previous episode of Battlefield! No one, and I mean NO ONE can ever stop Brutus!

For a minute, nothing happened. Then, the arena goes dark as a wolf's face appeared on the titantron. **Wolf In Sheep's Clothing** plays and a taped up Chris Wolf appears from the mist and howls! He rose up with a steel chair in hand and headed for the ring. He climbed the top turnbuckle and howled before getting down. He removed his hoodie, which showed his waist and upper back covered up in tape!

Jay: One good look at Chris can tell you that he is nowhere near 100%. Brutus's opponents can't do squat against him, even on their very best day. Chris is going to get eaten alive!

Jazz: He is no stranger to extreme surroundings. Hell, he is the longest reigning CZW Champion! He knows his way around a weapon better than most people!

The spotlight shined onto the ring as the announcer spoke.

 _"The following contest is a Hardcore Match scheduled for one fall…..and is for the ICW Demolition Championship! Introducing first….the challenger! From Memphis, Tennessee, standing at 5'9" and weighing at 205 lbs: 'Mr. NC-17' CHRIS WOLF!"_

The crowd howled as Chris was holding the steel chair and looked ready to pounce!

 _"And his opponent: from Tampa, Florida, standing at 6'10" and weighing 300 lbs, he is the ICW Demolition Champion: BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

The crowd booed as Brutus just stood there with the championship in hand. He slowly removed his mask and handed the championship to the referee before raising it.

Jazz: Like all Demolition Championship matches, this one is contested under hardcore rules! No count outs and no disqualifications. Anything goes! The only way to win is by pinfall or submission!

As the arena lights finally came back on, Chris rolled out of the ring and tossed several random weapons into the ring! He tossed in kendo sticks, baseball bats, trash cans, and several tables. He rolled back in and the ref signals for the match to start. Chris grabbed the chair and immediately charged at Brutus! Chris swung and hit his opponent in the legs, stunning him for just a second before swatting him back out of the ring! Wolf rolled out and Brutus stepped over the ropes. However Chris swung a chair at his legs over & over again. Chris stepped onto the ring apron and connected with a dropkick to his leg! Brutus staggered back into the ring and 'Mr. NC-17' springboard off the ropes and into an uppercut from the champion! Brutus picked up a trash can and pounded away at Chris with it until the can bent! He picked up Wolf and chucked him to the outside straight through a table that was set up! Vicious rolled out of the ring and pulled out some steel steps and tossed it into the ring. Chris stood up and connected with a Basement Dropkick using a steel chair, knocking him back. Chris stood onto the apron and tossed the chair straight into Brutus's head! He stood, but was very dizzy until Wolf connected with a Super Kick, sending him on his backside.

Chris hopped down and went underneath the ring and pulled out a glass mirror. He tossed the mirror into the ring before picking up a 2X4 and approached Brutus. However, Brutus leaped up and clotheslined Chris! He stood up and tossed Wolf into the ring post before tossing him back into the ring. Brutus picked up a road sign and whacked Chris in the head with it! The sound made everyone gasp in shock as Chris collapsed into the ring Brutus tried to pick him up and body slammed him into the ring before running and hitting the leg drop onto his head as he made the cover!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Brutus picked up the steel steps and charged at Chris with it, but Wolf connected with a Drop Toe Hold, bouncing his head off of the steps. Wolf grabbed the street sign and beat Brutus's head with it while the champion was laying on the steel steps. Chris tossed the sign away and stepped onto the second rope and connecting with the elbow drop onto his head. Brutus fell over as Chris rolled underneath the ring and pulled out a small bag. He whipped out handcuffs and cuffed Brutus's hand behind his back Brutus was slow to stand, but Chris picked some barb wire. He wrapped it around his fists and, with Vicious helpless, started jabbing away at Brutus until he was busted open. He grabbed a steel chair and whacked it so hard over Brutus that it stayed there. He then connected with the Claymore through the chair! Brutus fell over as Chris went for the cover.

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Still handcuffed, Brutus used his weight to kick Chris off of him. Chris rolled out of the ring and picked up a ladder before setting it up outside. Wolf then went underneath the ring and picked up a barbed wire steel chair before climbing the ladder. Chris stood up and howled before going for the elbow drop with the chair. However, Brutus rolled out of the way, causing Chris to crash onto the barbed wire chair and onto the steel steps! Vicious stood up with a deranged look on his face and BROKE THE HANDCUFFS OFF OF HIM! He picked up Chris and tossed him into the corner , but when he charged to him, Chris connected with the Drop Toe Hold onto the bottom turnbuckle! Brutus fell back as Chris crawled towards the glass mirror. He placed the mirror in front of the champion and climbed to the other end of the ring he attempted to go for the Van Terminator, but Brutus leaped up and tossed the mirror into Chris, who crashed through and fell outside the ring. Brutus picked up the table and set it up. He then placed a barbed wire board on top of the table. Brutus took a moment before grabbing lighter fluid and setting the wired table on fire! When Brutus turned around, however, Chris Wolf responded with a Springboard Claymore, stunning Brutus! Chris went to the ring apron and connected with a Springboard Dropkick to a dazed Brutus! Chris Wolf climbed to the top rope and went for another move, but Brutus caught him with a mid air Spear! Brutus dragged Chris to the corner and climbed up. He lifted him and planted him with the Package Piledriver through the flaming barb wired table! The crowd gasped in horror and amazement as Brutus slowly got up from the wreckage. He looked down at the now bloody, wire face covered challenger and simply placed a foot onto his chest.

 _1...2...3!_

 _"Here's your winner….and STILL ICW Demolition Champion: BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

Jazz: Good god….that has got to be the most hardcore Demolition Championship match in recent memory!

Jay: Yeah….I agree. This match was just brutal to witness, let alone compete in!

Brutus removed his blood from his face and wiped it onto his championship and mask before putting it back on. Medics and refs checked on Chris with wire cutters as Brutus raised his title and walked away. Chris slowly rose up on his own and removed the wires himself before limping to the back. He stopped and watched the crowd applause before slowly leaving.

Jazz: Give credit to Chris Wolf! Even though he lost, he has shown why he is "Mr. NC-17" and why he is the longest reigning CZW Champion!

Jay: I'll admit: Chris does know his way around weapons, even being injured before the match, he still know how to fight on! Unfortunately, Brutus Vicious is no mortal man: he is an unstoppable force of nature! I doubt anyone can defeat this man!

Jazz: Time will tell, Jay. Time will tell…..but on a less extreme note, up next, best friends turned bitter enemies will compete as Nyx Rosewood finally gets her hands on Natalia Rodriguez!


	28. Crossroads (Pt 2 of 5)

**Heaven Knows** plays and the crowd booed as the arena turned red. Natalia walked out with an angry scowl while being tailed by her boyfriend DJ, who was smirking from ear to ear.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by DJ Kingston, from El Paso, Texas, 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jazz: This is a whole new attitude from Natalia….this match stems from her attacking Katie Striker and her opponent tonight!

Jay: I say it's about damn time! She's been overlooked since coming to ICW! She's tired of riding the coattails of everyone else!

Jazz: So she's riding the coattails of Monarchy?

Jay: HEY! There are no other women there, so she has the spotlight all to herself!

Natalia teased leaping over the ropes, but she scoffed and entered normally! She soon paced back and forth, not acknowledging the crowd. Uprising soon played and fans began to cheer. However, two minutes passed and there were no sign of Nyx anywhere. Soon the music and lights cut off as a guitar was heard. A new song, **Misery Business (by Paramore)** , plays and the lights cut back on and Nyx was strumming her guitar. Her hair had a new white streak and she was wearing silver shirt with a black heart with two bat wings on the front, black lycra pants, and black boots

" _And her opponent, from Dallas, Texas: 'The Midnight Princess' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jay: What kind of look is this?

Jazz: It's a new look….a new style for Nyx Rosewood. She needs a new mindset to take down a new Natalia!

Jay: That's stupid if you ask me. And- wait….what is she doing with that guitar!

Nyx looked at her guitar and slammed it to the ground. She took off her hat and let off a loud scream before charging to the ring and went straight for Natalia! She tackled her to the ground and started beating her! Natalia tried to escape, but Nyx was not lighting up! She and Rodriguez rolled out of the ring and started to beat each other senselessly! DJ ran behind and tried to pull Natalia off of her, but ate a wicked Headbutt from Nyx, knocking him out! Natalia tried to attack her, but Nyx gave her another vicious headbutt! Natalia staggered over to the barricade, but Nyx clotheslined her straight over the barricade! She started beating Natalia all over the arena while her opponent was scurrying to get away! They made it back to ringside as Nyx clotheslined Natalia straight over the barricade! Nyx tossed Natalia back into the ring before climbing to the ring apron! Natalia connected with the Springboard Hurricanrana! Nyx soon rolled back out of the ring and Nyx ran after her once again! She tossed her into the barricade over and over again before slamming her into the steel steps! She picked up a dazed Natalia and tossed her back into the ring before climbing to the top rope. Nyx smiled and screamed, but all of a sudden, the lights cut off! There was a woman giggling and whispering Nyx's name. They cut back on and Nyx was looking around her surroundings wondering what's going on! That didn't last long because Natalia got back up and connected with a Top Rope German Superplex! That flipped Nyx inside out Natalia quickly followed up with a Shining Wizard! The ref checked on Nyx, but Natalia dragged him away and forced him to ring the bell, officially starting the match! Nyx slowly rose, but Natalia ran up and connected with the Kingston Destroyer (Front Flip DDT), and quickly made the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jazz: Wh-What just happened!

Jay: What do you mean what just happened!? Natalia just defeated Nyx in her first PPV event! And with the Kingston Destroyer, nonetheless!

Jazz: But the lights just cut off! And someone was chanting her name!

Jay: WHO CARES? Natalia's transformation is definitely paying off!

The crowd booed loud as Natalia quickly rolled out of the ring and made it up the ramp. DJ followed suit, favoring his head, and kissed Natalia. Nyx remained in the ring, wondering what the heck just happened not too long ago!

Jazz: This match just descended into madness, and somehow, Natalia managed to come out with a victory!

Jay: Like I said: Natalia would beat Nyx and Monarchy will rule ICW!

Jazz: THAT remains to be seen….up next, we switch to tag team actions as Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow team up to take on The Fortress!

* * *

 **After The Rain** plays and Eric  & Surrealist walked out together. They looked around the crowd and high fived as they made their way to the ring.

 _"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 342 lbs: the team of ERIC DRAGO & 'The Messiah' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jazz: This match-up came about because….well...because their opponents challenged them! The question is...why?

Jay: More importantly, why on God's green EARTH would they just accept it!? I mean in the short time they've been in ICW, Static, PK, and Ryan have left their opponent fallen at their feet!

They entered the ring and raised their fists together. They stood in the corner and waited for their opponents. **Turn the Page** plays and the duo of Static Rider  & PK Hunt walked out with Ryan Lewis behind them. PK was walking normally while Static was just all over the place, he was fidgety and looked ready to pounce. Meanwhile, Ryan had a cold look and was marching with a purpose.

 _"And their opponents, being accompanied by Ryan Lewis & representing the Dark Family, at a total combined weight of 424 lbs: 'The Eye of the Storm' STATIC RIDER & 'The Wildcard' PK HUNT! Together, they are THE FORTRESS!"_

Jazz: I just don't get these three….ever since their arrivals, people have been wondering what the heck is their agenda truly is.

Jay: And who exactly is "The Destroyer?" Their supposed leader…..because thus far everyone they've stepped into the ring with has fallen! If they're only the foot soldiers, imagine

Jazz: Well despite that, Eric & Surrealist have accepted this match so they're going to fight to win!

PK & Static entered the ring as Eric & Surrealist stood face-to-face with their opponents. They stepped back into their corners and the bell soon rang. Static immediately attacked Eric as their partners went to their corners. Drago tried to shove him back, but "The Eye of the Storm" continued to wail away with punches, kicks, headbutts, and using his entire body to hit him! The ref had to pull Static back as Eric crawled to make the tag. To everyone's shock, Surrealist hopped off the ring apron and just stared at Eric. Drago stood up and was questioning his partner until Static attacked him from behind! He tossed him into the ring post before planting him with a Reverse Hurricanrana! Eric rolled to the opposite corner! PK tagged in Static and laughed at Drago while "The Messiah" just looked on with an emotionless look. Static and PK set Eric up and connected with Thunder's Ace (MCMG's Thunder Express)! PK soon went for the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

 _"Here are your winners: THE FORTRESS!"_

No sooner as the winners were announced, Surrealist entered the ring and looked at Static & PK. PK smiled and pointed to a fallen Drago. Morrow lifted up his partner and planted him with the C4 (Spanish Fly)! Surrealist looked at the Dark Family….and got on his knees! The crowd booed as realization set in on everyone!

Jazz: Surrealist Morrow….is a member of the Dark Family!?

Jay: Woah…..even I didn't see that coming! Do you think 'The Messiah' is really 'The Destroyer?'

Ryan picked up Eric and locked in Death's Cold Embrace (Elevated Triangle Choke) as PK spoke to Eric.

PK: This….this was the reason, Drago. This was the sole reason to challenge you….to ultimately sacrifice you! He was never loyal to your friendship...no no. "The Messiah" was saved by 'The Destroyer' and he has become a member of his Family...and all he had to do was offer a sacrifice!

Ryan tossed Eric off to the feet of Surrealist, gasping for air. Surrealist watched as Eric crawled to his feet, only to run the ropes and drop him with a Curb Stomp! Ryan, Static, PK, and Surrealist all stood over Eric's body as the crowd booed!

PK: Fear 'The Destroyer'... for he will soon be Immortalized!

The arena lights cut off and when the cut back on, The Dark Family, including Surrealist, were gone. The only thing left in the ring was an unconscious Eric Drago.

Jazz: This whole time….Surrealist played everyone, including Eric, for fools…..

Jay: Morrow was the last person I'd guess to join the Dark Family. Now they grow even stronger…

Jazz: That's a SCARY thought if I ever heard one….but coming up, our second tag team match of the night as Matt Lopez & Rick Washington take on the impotent duo of Seth Mercer & Rick Washington!


	29. Crossroads (Pt 3 of 5)

**(A/N: Credit goes to theDarkRyder for this match)**

 **Groundhogs** plays and Seth jogged out on stage alone. He gave a sly smile to the booing crowd before dabbing and jogging to the ring.

" _The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Little Rock, Arkansas, standing at 6'3" and weighing at 210 lbs: SETH 'Sid' MERCER!"_

Seth rolled into the ring and immediately **Prehistoric Dog** plays. Ray followed suit, playing the air guitar the entire way. He tossed his shades into the crowd and strutted his way to the ring!

" _His tag team partner, from the city of Las Vegas standing at 6'4" and weighing at 280 lbs: RAY COBRA!"_

Jazz: This match is an extension of the increasing competitive rivalry between Matt Lopez & Seth Mercer. Seth & his new friend Ray Cobra has been targeting Matt until Rick Washington ran in for the save!

Jay: Please. Ray and Seth were busy fighting Team Brutal on an episode of Battlefield, yet Matt cost them the victory! So now, Seth & Ray are going to get their vengeance and teach Rick a lesson for teaming up with him!

Ray entered the ring and high fived his partner. They were complimenting each other and hyping each other up. **Bombtrack** plays and crowd cheers as Rick ran out! He spun around and shook his rear end before heading down to the ring.

" _Their opponent, first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing at 6'3" and weighing at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

He high fived some of the fans until he stopped at ringside. The lights go out and the wolf's howl was heard and **Heathens** played. The spotlight shined on to Matt Lopez, who stood up on stage.

" _His tag team partner, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 5'9" and weighing at 194 lbs: 'The Mexican Lone Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jay: This team is going to blow up in their face!

Jazz: Why do you think so?

Jay: Because! Matt can never trust being in a tag team with anyone, even if it's someone as obnoxious as Rick Washington! Besides, they can't possibly work together better than Ray and Seth!

Matt stood next to Rick and looked at him, who responded with thumbs up. He & Lopez both entered the ring and Seth & Ray both rolled out out! He told them to back off as they went to their respective corners.

The bell rings and Seth Mercer and Matt Lopez start us off. Seth teases locking up with Matt, only to scoff, and tag in Ray instead. Ray gets in the ring, cocky and confident as he rushes Matt, but Matt surprises him with a Roundhouse Kick to the head! Ray falls to the mat, and Matt goes for the pin, but Seth suddenly rushes Matt and breaks it up, stomping on his head. Seth looks up to see Rick Washington's Forearm about to collide with his head, and indeed, the Boomstick connects.

Ray and Seth roll out of the ring to try and regain their senses, but they don't notice Rick Washington and Matt Lopez running the ropes and hitting a double Suicide Dive! The crowd pops as R-Dub and the Mexican Lone Wolf get up, and they slide their opponents back into the ring. Lopez gets on the apron, and Rick is the legal man, and Rick is is up against Ray Cobra! Rick pummels Ray with a barrage of punches, backing the masked rockstar into a corner before delivering a Stinger Splash! Ray slumps down into a seated position, and Rick takes advantage by hitting a running drop kick! Rick drags Ray away and goes for the cover. 1, tw-Kickout!

R-Dub lifts Cobra up, and Irish Whips him toward the ropes, however Seth goes for the blind Tag as his partner bounces off the ropes, and Rick doesn't notice, hitting Ray with GET REKT! Rick pins Cobra, but Seth lifts up Rick, and plants him to the floor with a Samoan Driver! Seth now goes for the pin, 1, 2,-Rick kicks out!

Now Seth begins stomping on R-Dub, targeting every body part he can hit, delivering precise and brutal violence to his body. He then runs the ropes stops, and dabs, before dropping an elbow on R-Dub! He covers- 1, 2-Kickout!

Seth is livid, but he climbs to the top. He dabs, and he goes for his Swanton Bomb!...but R-Dub gets his knees up! Seth falls to the mat, clutching his back! Both Rick and Seth slowly inch towards their partners, and they both reach them and Ray Cobra and Matt Lopez are the legal men!

Ray goes for a running big boot, but Matt sidesteps and his an enzugiri to the back of the head, causing Ray to fall on his face. Matt goes to the apron, and he begins to wait for Ray to get up, and he springboards, clearly having his From Mexico With Pain finisher in mind but he is caught in a fireman's carry! Ray smirks, and signals for the Cobra Cutter, he spins out-Matt counters into an Inverted DDT!

Matt then lifts Ray up, and he goes for the Gran Final, but Ray resists, instead countering into a Northern Lights Suplex! As Matt is down, Ray tags in Matt, and Ray stands on the apron and Seth climbs the top rope, both of them having a double team move in mind-but R-Dub gets in, he runs the ropes-HE HITS GET REKT THROUGH THE ROPES ON RAY! R-Dub and Ray both land hard on the outside floor.

Seth is mad, but he shakes his head and goes for the Swanton Bomb…he misses, as Matt rolls out of the way! Lopez gets up, grabs Mercer's leg-MATT LOCKS IN THE ACHILLES PAIN! For 15 excruciating seconds, Seth hangs on for dear life, and he is about to reach the ropes, but Matt drags "Sid" away, and grapevines Seth's leg, adding more pressure! Seth tries to resist, but the pressure is too much, and he taps!

" _Here's your winners by submission: the team of Ray Cobra & Matt Lopez!"_

Jazz: How fitting is it that Matt earned the victory by making his own rival submit!

Jay:...I'm sure it was just a tactical move made by Seth.

Jazz:...Really? Is that the best you can come up with?

Matt stood up and had his hand raised. Rick rolled back into the ring and helped raise his arm as well. Matt just looked at him and Rick stuck out his hand. Matt looked at it for some time and simply shook it. They celebrated in the ring while Ray and Seth retreated, Seth having an angry look on his face.

Jazz: This loss may set Mercer off the deep end. How long until Matt is finally done with him?

Jay: Seth won't rest until he beats Matt fair and square! And with Ray's help, he will definitely do so! Up next, the ICW Women's Championship will be on the line in a Fatal Four Way match.

* * *

" _The following contest is a fatal four way match scheduled for one fall! And it is for the ICW Women's Championship!"_

 **Can't Stop Me** plays and "The Realist" strutted her way down the ring. She was wearing her usual attire, but in brown, red,  & orange. She looked around and smirked before heading down to the ring.

" _Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky: 'The Realist' SJ STEELE!"_

Jazz: To say that SJ hasn't pissed off a lot of people would be an understatement! In every Women's Championship match starting with Love & War, SJ has interfered and decimated both competitors.

Jay: Yet it produced results! Now she has the chance to become Women's Champion!

Jazz: Ha! Sure….all she has to do is go through three dangerous women to do so.

She rolled into the ring and stepped onto the ropes, with her arms wide open. She sucked in the booing crowd and brushed them off. The crowd soon went to cheering as **Free the Flame** plays and the arena turned a crimson red. Brianna walked out with an angry look on her face as she yelled into the arena like her father.

" _Her opponent, from Venice Beach, California: 'Miss Hawaii Five-0' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: For Brianna, this all stems from Love & War, where SJ ruined her championship match! Ever since, she's been on a mission to get her hands on SJ & become Women's Champion!

Jay: Psssh...if she couldn't get the job done at Love & War, what makes you believe Kelly can gain the victory.

Jazz: Because, once upon a time at the Battlefield, she WON a Fatal Four Way to become #1 Contender! So you gotta give the slight edge to Brianna.

Brianna stepped in between the ropes and was charging to SJ, who immediately rolled outside the ring. She stepped back and climbed onto the top rope and howled once again. The lights returned to normal. **Do It Now, Remember It Later** plays as the screen says CARSON MICHAELS before shattering. Carson walked out and removed her hood before doing her signature pose.

" _Their opponent, from San Antonio, Texas: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: Ever since arriving to ICW, Carson has literally been on the hunt for the Women's Championship!

Jay: Yet time and time again, she just can't seem to win the big one! People are starting to wonder if she's even cut out for this.

Jazz: How could you say that!? She has never truly had a fair chance due to one reason or another!

Jay: Excuses excuses…..besides, she deserves to be punished for kicking me in the face!

Carson entered the ring and did her pose once again as pyro went off behind her. She looked towards SJ and pointed, to which SJ shrugged off. She then stared at Brianna, who stared back, until the lights cut off and the the usual blue smoke filled the arena followed by **Truth Beneath the Rose** playing.

" _And their final opponent, from Mexico City, Mexico, she is the ICW Women's Champion: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!"_

Jay: Without a doubt the most dominant woman to ever step foot in ICW! Since winning the championship back in New Beginnings, against Carson of all people, she has dominated every women that has stepped in the ring with her!

Jazz: That is so very true….but let's see how she does against three other tough competitors!

For the lights immediately cut back on and Traci was standing right behind SJ on the outside! "The Realist" turned around and the champion grabbed her neck! SJ broke free and scurried back into the ring and at the feet of Carson Michaels! SJ turned around and scurried back, right into Brianna Kelly! SJ looked around and found herself surrounded by all three women! She slowly backed into her corner, looking extremely worried. The bell rings and SJ tried to escape outside, but was yanked back and triple teamed! Each women took turns beating "The Realist" and finished off a double dropkick from Carson & Brianna! However, Traci ran up and double clotheslined both women and started laughing! She picked up Brianna and tossed her into the ring post and picked up Carson. However, Michaels caught her in a deep arm drag, and another, before capping off with a Swinging Neckbreaker! Carson picked up Traci, and went for a standing Hurricanrana, but 'The Shining Star' caught her legs. Brianna ran in and hit the champ with a Big Boot, knocking her and Carson outside the ring! 'The Iconic Princess' climbed to the top rope, but "The Realist" leaped onto the apron and shoved her onto both competitors! SJ picked up Traci and shoved her into the steel steps, followed by tossing Brianna Kelly into the barricade! She picked up Carson and rolled her back into the ring and started raining down multiple fists at Carson followed up by a Running Senton onto Carson for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

SJ immediately grabbed Carson's arm and started trash talking again! She scrapped her face with her boot before tossing her into the ropes. Steele went for a Pop-Up Powerbomb, but Carson leapfrogged over her and went for Sweet Chin Music to the back of her head again, but SJ ducked and Suplexed her across the ring! Traci yanked SJ out of the ring and slammed her against the ring apron over and over before slamming her into the barricade! She stomped away at her before rolling back into the ring and connecting with a Corner Dropkick onto HBC. She stepped onto the apron and hit the Springboard Bulldog! Traci laughed and went for a Springboard Moonsault, but Brianna grabbed her throat while she's on the ropes. and tossed her back outside the ring! Brianna entered back in and watched Carson try to get up. Kelly picked up Carson vertically, but HBC kneed her into the face several times and landed on the top turnbuckle, kicking Brianna back. She stood up and connected with a Flying Crossbody, but Brianna caught her! SJ quickly rolled back into the ring and hit Brianna with the Backstabber, planting Carson onto Bri! Carson rolled out of the ring and SJ laughed at Kelly. She picked her up over her shoulders and connected with the Green Bay Plunge! She climbed to the top rope, but Traci quickly pulled her leg! The champion soon hopped onto the top rope and went for her Rolling Powerbomb, but SJ held onto the ropes! Traci was trying to Powerbomb her, but SJ was holding on for dear life! Carson rolled back in and corner tackled Traci, releasing SJ. Steele quickly got up and hit a Moonsault onto Carson for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Brianna quickly broke the cover! She stood up and tossed Traci out of the ring, but she ended up landing on the apron. When Kelly turned around, the champion connected with a Springboard Hurricanrana, sending her into the bottom corner. But SJ ran from outta nowhere and dropkicked Traci into another bottom corner. "The Realist" looked around her and yelled "I'M THE NEXT CHAMPION!" before proceeding to hit the Corner Cannonball onto all three opponents! After each cannonball, she would attempt to cover them, until they kicked out. As Michaels & Kelly rolled out of the ring, SJ picked up Traci, hit the Falcon's Arrow and went for the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

SJ couldn't believe it! She picked Traci up by the chin and bad mouthed her, stating how unintimidating she is while connecting with several punches! She irish whipped the champion, but Traci rebounded into a Springboard Cutter! She stood up and had a deranged look and started slamming SJ onto the canvas over & over before dragging her to the corner. "The Shining Star" ran and hit several corner dropkicks onto SJ until she collapsed onto her knees! Traci waited for SJ to get on her knees before connecting with her Swinging Neckbreaker! Brianna tried to enter the ring, but Traci knocked her back down, and ran the ropes before hitting her Suicide Dive! SJ was slow to get back to her feet, but Carson was waiting for her. When she stood up, Carson locked in her Heartbreak Lock (Lotus Lock)! The crowd was chanting for her to tap, but Traci soon rolled back into the ring and dragged Carson off of her! Michaels stood up and the two began trading forearm shot with the champ! That all ended when Brianna climbed to the top rope and hit Double Missile Dropkicks onto Carson & Traci!

All four women were down as the crowd cheered on! Brianna & SJ made it to their feet first and started trading shots! Brianna ended up with the upper hand and tossed her into the to the ropes, but SJ countered and tossed her instead, shockingly hitting the Pop-Up Powerbomb! SJ was gloating until Traci bounced off the ropes and hit the Disaster Kick! Carson came by and hit the flying forearms before kicking up and body slamming Traci. HBC climbed to the top rope and hit the flying elbow onto the champion before staggering to the corner and tuned up the band. The crowd waited in anticipation, and Carson went for Brianna Kelly, who ducked and tossed Carson out of the ring! SJ came outta nowhere and rolled up Brianna!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Both women quickly got up and SJ ducked another Big Boot from "Miss Hawaii Five-0" and went for Poetic Justice (Springboard DDT), but was caught and planted with the Chokeslam! SJ slowly leaned against the corner and Brianna went for the Scorpion Splash, but Carson connected with Sweet Chin Music from outta nowhere! Traci hit the Reverse Hurricanrana onto Carson before going to the ring apron and hitting the Springboard 450 Splash onto Brianna! SJ immediately picked up Traci and tossed her out of the ring before going for the pin

 _1...2...3? No KICKOUT!_

The crowd went ballistic and SJ started to argue with the ref! She picked up Brianna and went for Head of Steele, but Carson ended up connecting with Sweet Chin Music, knocking "The Realist" out of the ring! She went for Sweet Chin Music, but Brianna caught her foot and spun her around before hooking and connected with the Scorpion Death Drop and went for the cover while Traci scrambled to get back in!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner….and NEWWWWW ICW Women's Champion: 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: BRIANNA DID IT! BRIANNA JUST BECAME THE SECOND EVER ICW WOMEN'S CHAMPION!

Jay: ...S-she did it….she actually became champion….

The crowd was going crazy as Brianna slowly stood up and was in shock. SJ was crouching against the announce table, seething in anger while Traci just simply walked to the back. The referee handed her the championship and realization started to set in. She smiled wide and raised the championship high in the air as the crowd applauded for her. She went back up to the stage and was joined by her father, "The Icon" Sting, who hugged her and raised her hand.

Jazz: What a moment for Brianna, standing next to her father as champion! She has become the second ever ICW Women's Champion and has ended the dominant reign of Traci Star!

Jay: One must wonder what is in store for Brianna leading up to Immortality! Because I guarantee you: the target is now on her back and EVERY woman will be gunning for her!

Jazz: For now, Brianna is gonna celebrate as we move on to another championship match: The Tag Team Championship match between the challengers Ajax & Raptor Reigns of The New Shield and the reigning champions of Team Brutal: Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang!


	30. Crossroads (Pt 4 of 5)

_Promo for the WFA World Tag Team Tournament was played, focusing on the sixteen teams, especially The New Shield & Team Brutal. The promo ended and the camera went back to the arena._

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

 **Special Ops** plays and the crowd POPS for the team! Ajax  & Raptor walked out through the crowd with a very serious look on his face. They walked down from the crowd to ringside and hopped over the barricade. They climbed to the top turnbuckle and raised their fists in the air.

Jazz: This match came about when The New Shield defeated Monarchy at Love & War and helped Furno retain the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Trell decided that Ajax and Raptor earned this opportunity because of their actions!

Jay: Y'know, Jazz, these young mutts have every reason to worry!

Jazz: Prey tell?

Jay: Well, aside from Raptor just learning about the loss of his samoan relative, The New Shield just recently loss the United Tag Team Championships and Nyx failed to capture the Goddess Championship! Not to mention the huge loss Nyx suffered earlier in the night! I'm pretty sure that it's eating away at their confidence bit by bit!

As soon as Ajax & Raptor got down, **Death** plays and the crowd came alive as well! Wolfgang and Kyle walked out with the ICW Tag titles over their shoulders. They fist bumped and marched to the ring, Kyle high fiving the fans in the process! He hopped over the ropes as Wolfgang rolled in and they stood face-to-face with their opponents, laying the tag titles between them.

Jazz: And one of the most popular tag teams in ICW, Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang have been unstoppable, defeating almost every tag team that has challenged them!

Jay: Ugh….this match is going to kill me.

Jazz: What? No one to root for?

Jay: I just hope they really hurt each other!

As the spotlight dims to the ring, neither team moved a muscle. The crowd were really hyped for this match as the announcer spoke.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall….and is for the ICW Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, representing The New Shield, at a total combined weight of 503 lbs: 'The Magician of Havoc' AJAX & 'The Renegade Juggernaut' RAPTOR REIGNS!"_

The fans cheered as the challengers put their fists together while eyeing the champs.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs, they are the ICW Tag Team Champions: KYLE STEVENS & WOLFGANG! Together, they are TEAM BRUTAL!_

The other half of the crowd cheered for the champs, who stood there, nodding. The ref raised the championships as the two teams went to their respective corners….only for them to turn around with their guards up.

Jazz: The crowd is split in half for each side! But one thing is for sure: they're gonna tear each other apart.

The New Shield & Team Brutal both lowered their guards as the bell rings. Ajax & Kyle stayed in and circles each other before locking up. Kyle gained the advantage and twisted Ajax's arm, only for him to roll out, flip up, and break the hold in two. They looked at each other and locked up again. This time, Ajax caught him in an armbar. But Kyle performed a Cartwheel and kicked the grip apart, standing at a stalemate once again. They both tagged in their respective partners and the fans go crazy! Raptor and Wolfgang immediately lock up and start to shove each other. Wolfgang gained the first advantage and pushed Reigns into a corner, but the ref forced the break. Wolfgang hit a knife edge chop for good measures and Reigns just stood there. The two soon locked up again with Raptor this time sending Wolfgang into the opposite corner, and hitting a knife edge chop! Wolfgang simply brushed it off and hit one of his own onto Raptor. The two large men soon traded chops, finishing off with both simultaneously hitting a forearm shot, sending them both back. They soon turned around and immediately went at it!

Ajax and Kyle soon joined in and both teams started to beat each other with stiff shots! The champs soon gained the advantage and sent The New Shield outside! Kyle ran the ropes and, with Wolfgang's help, went for a Front Flip Dive! However, Ajax & Raptor caught Stevens and chuckled him into the barricade! Ajax & Raptor quickly rolled into the ring and double teamed Wolfgang, who valiantly fought on. However, it soon became too much and the New Shield shoved him into their corner. Raptor went to work hitting multiple clothesline as he tags in his partner. Ajax ran and hit the Monkey Flip onto Wolfgang, who Raptor caught in midair and planted with a wicked Powerbomb! Ajax soon went for the cover!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Wolfgang uses some of his power and pushes Ajax off. "The Magician of Havoc" quickly got up and hit an elbow to his head, knocking him back down! Ajax tossed Wolfgang back outside and tags in Wolfgang. He hopped back down the apron and shoves the champion into the barricade multiple times before tossing him back onto the ring. He rolls in and makes Wolfgang run the ropes. Wolfgang ducks a clothesline from Raptor and ran the ropes again, he ducks another clothesline and this time kicks the legs of Raptor's he ran the ropes again, but "The Renegade Juggernaut" caught him with a Flapjack! He picks him up vertically and tags in Ajax! Reigns drops Wolfgang with a vertical Suplex and Ajax immediately hooks him and plants the Falcon's Arrow! Ajax climbed to the top rope, but a recovered Kyle quickly caught Ajax with a swift kick! Ajax staggered and Wolfgang hooked him from behind and went for a Top Rope German! But the challenger landed on his feet and came back with a clothesline sending Wolfgang to the outside! Kyle snuck a tag as Ajax ran the ropes and when he ran back, Stevens connected with the Slingshot Spear! Kyle hit an enziguri onto Raptor before hitting a running bulldog onto Ajax. Kyle stood up and hit the Rolling Thunder for the cover.

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Kyle tags in his partner and drags him Ajax towards the corner. Wolfgang tossed his partner into Ajax, but he rolled out of the way and Kyle crashed into the corner. "The Magician of Havoc followed up by sliding underneath Wolfgang and tagging in Raptor! Reigns entered and clotheslined Wolfgang and knocked Stevens off the ring apron! He delivered some stiff uppercuts to Wolfgang before tossing him into the ropes. Wolfgang ducked a big boot and and ran the ropes again, only to eat a Samoan Drop! Wolfgang leaned onto the bottom rope and "The Renegade Juggernaut" rolled out of the ring and hit the Drive-By! He got back in and tagged in Ajax. Wolfgang ran towards Raptor and went for the Wheelbarrow, but was caught! Ajax kneed Wolfgang in the face and Reigns planted him with a deadlift German into the corner! Ajax followed up with a Corner Knee and lifted him up to the top rope. "The Magician of Havoc" planted the champion with a Superplex into the Falcon's Arrow for the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Ajax went to the ring apron and waited for his opponent to get back up. However, Kyle grabbed his foot and yanked it, sending Ajax crashing into the ropes! Wolfgang quickly deadlifted Ajax up as Kyle climbed to the top rope. Kyle hit a Missile Dropkick onto Ajax followed up by a German Suplex by Wolfgang! Wolfgang soon gave him another German Suplex, and finished off with an Overhead Belly-To-Belly! Wolfgang picked up Ajax, but he quickly connected with a Roundhouse Kick, knocking both of them down! The crowd went mental as both guys were down! Wolfgang quickly dragged himself towards his partner, but Raptor yanked Kyle off the apron! Raptor delivered a stiff uppercut! He tried to toss him over the barricade, but Kyle hopped onto the barricade and hit an Asai Moonsault, but "The Renegade Juggernaut" caught him and sent him crashing through the barricade! Meanwhile, Wolfgang and Ajax made it to their feet and started trading shots. Wolfgang irish whipped Ajax across the ring, but "The Magician of Havoc" countered into a Sling Blade! He quickly went to the second rope and connected with the Phoenix Splash and the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Ajax was starting to get a bit frustrated and hooked Wolfgang for the Pedigree. Wolfgang flipped him over, however, and Ajax landed on his feet! He quickly tags in Raptor and the larger New Shield member lifted Wolfgang into the Backbreaker rack. Ajax climbed to the top rope and kneed Wolfgang, knocking him over! Raptor tags in Ajax, quickly entering the ring and Reigns tossed him into Wolfgang. Ajax hit a corner forearm and tossed Wolfgang into Raptor, who hit a leaping clothesline! Wolfgang once again laid against the bottom rope and Raptor ran around the ring for a Drive By. This time, Kyle intercepted Reigns and hit a Basement Dropkick on the ring apron! They both collapsed as Wolfgang made it to his feet! "The Magician of Havoc" went for the Springboard Knee, but Wolfgang caught him in mid air and planted him with an Angle Slam!

The crowd was going mental as all four guys were laid out! Kyle and Raptor both rolled back into the ring and The New Shield began trading blows with Team Brutal! The crowd were split as they slowly threw punches at each other! They soon made it to their feet and continued to trade more shots, with the New Shield gaining the advantage. They tossed Team Brutal against the ropes and they rebounded with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb! Reigns fell back as Ajax stood up and ate a Van Daminator (Kyle)/Enziguri (Wolfgang) combination! Ajax collapsed and Wolfgang locked in the Anaconda Vice while Kyle locked in the Figure Four Leg Lock! The crowd were chanting to tap while Ajax was suffering, but Reigns quickly yanked Kyle off and stomped away at Wolfgang, breaking the hold. Reigns started to shove Wolfgang into the corner and toss some mean jabs while Ajax got up and tossed Kyle out of the ring. Raptor soon toss Wolfgang into Ajax, who responded with the V-Trigger! Wolfgang collapsed onto his knees and Ajax signaled the end! He hooked his arms and connected with the Pedigree!

 _1….2...BREAKUP!_

During the pin, Raptor tried to Spear Kyle. However, Kyle leapfrogged over him into a Double Foot Stomp onto Ajax, breaking the count! While Kyle had his back turned, Reigns connected with the Rush Claw, knocking him out of the ring! Reigns and Ajax looked down at Wolfgang and signaled the end. Ajax climbed to the top rope and Reigns lifted Wolfgang onto his shoulders. When they went for the Doomsday Device, Kyle hopped onto the apron and knocked Ajax to the outside! Wolfgang wiggled out of the Electric Chair and hooked Raptor into the rear neck choke! Kyle quickly followed up with the Springboard 450 onto both men! Wolfgang slowly rolled Reigns over and made the count!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner…..and STILL ICW Tag Team Champions: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: Finally….after an emotional back-and-forth match, Team Brutal are still ICW Tag Team Champions!

Jay: Whoopie…..

Jazz: Oh don't play off the fact you were sitting on the edge of your seat!

Jay:...FINE! They put on a great tag match! Happy?

Everyone was still out as the crowd were on their feet! Team Brutal slowly got to their feet and staggered a bit, raising the tag titles. Before they left, they helped the New Shield up and looked at them. They soon shook hands and raised them before the champs left. But just as The New Shield were leaving, they were ambushed by the Nation of Violence!

Jazz: Wait a minute! The New Shield are under attack!

Jay: Now THIS is what I'm looking for! Michael Chaos and Phil Vandel are back and they are destroying these young mutts!

Michael Chaos tossed Ajax out of the ring while "The Savage Maniac" Phil Vandal grabbed Raptor and was just tossing him all across the ring! Michael picked up Ajax and tossed him on top of the announce table. He hooked his arms and planted him with the E.T.L (End of the Line) (Double Underhook Brainbuster) on top of the announce table!

Jazz: Dear god! Michael Chaos just dropped Ajax with a nasty End Of The Line!

Jay: That's not all, watch what happens in the ring!

Phil lifted up Raptor and Powerbombs him over and over! When Reigns very slowly got up, Vandal ran the ropes and took him out with Decapitation (Clothesline From Hell)! Phil wasn't done because he picked up Raptor by his chest. He tossed him over the shoulder and planted them with the Vandal Bomb! Michael & Phil looked at the destruction around them and they put two fingers down before leaving.

Jay: The Nation of Violence just ran in and lay waste to Ajax and Raptor Reigns!

Jazz: Pure domination and total destruction…

Jay: It's about time those Young Hounds learn a lesson in humility! Up next, the International Championship between Genocide and….CJ Hawk…..

* * *

 **Angel Of Death** plays and Genocide walked out, this time wearing all red pants, with black streaks and a Nazi Swastika belt buckle, and a black towel covering his head. The crowd BOOED louder than before as Genocide marches down to the ring.

Jazz: Quite possibly the most controversial competitor in the WFA, and coming off quite possibly the biggest win of his career, Genocide is looking to snatch the ICW International Championship away from CJ!

Jay: I spoke with Genocide earlier today, and he had this to say: "Genocide is a way of life. Genocide lives to destroy. It destroyed The Avenger and it will destroy The Way of the Hawk! He can hide behind his mask and his little superhero facade, but his kind needs to be put in its place! I am Genocide, and I WILL put CJ Hawk in his rightful place and take the International title!"

Jazz: Strong words from the challenger….thought it's going to be much harder to back up!

He rolled into the ring and did the Nazi salute, tossing away the towel, before marching around the ring, waiting. The crowd chanted "CJ HAWK" as nothing happened for a couple minutes until the light cut off. **Breaking Through** started up and a blue spotlight shined down onto a crouching CJ, who was wearing the championship. He raised his arms and pointed, with the entire crowd yelling "BANG!" The lights soon blinked blue  & white.

Jazz: The winningest champion in ICW, and the man who remains undefeated since his arrival, CJ Hawk has arrived!

Jay: I don't get why people are falling for his hype! Sure, he's retain over a plethora of competitors of all shape & style, but he has never faced anyone quite dangerous as Genocide!

CJ entered the ring and did his pose again. Genocide had a very disgusted look on his face while the champion looked around the arena. CJ sat against the corner, watching Genocide. The lights dimmed down to the ring as the announcer was heard.

 _"The following contest is the WOTH International Open Challenge scheduled for one fall…..and is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, from the Fourth Reich, standing 6'4" and weighing in 229 lbs: GENOCIDE!"_

Genocide saluted as the crowd continued to booed massively. He continued to pace back and forth, watching his opponent very carefully!

 _"And his opponent, representing the Way Of the Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois, standing at 6'4" and weighing in at 228 lbs, he is the ICW International Championship: CJ HAWK!"_

The crowd REALLY came alive for CJ as he stood up. He gave his championship to the ref as he and Genocide stood face to face, as the referee raise the championship over his head.

Jay: CJ may be the best pure wrestler in ICW, but this is going to break down into a fight! And nobody can fight better than Genocide

Soon, the ref ordered for them to step into their corners, but when the bell rings, Genocide immediately attacked! He started raining down fists onto the champion before tossing him into the opposite corner. CJ leaped to the top rope and flipped over the challenger before running the ropes! He ducked a clothesline from Genocide and ran the ropes again before hitting the Hurricanrana onto his opponent, sending him outside the ring! Genocide kicked the steel steps in frustration as the champion looked on from the ring. Genocide paced back & forth until CJ connected with a Suicide Dive! The champ then tossed him back into the ring, but Genocide immediately rolled out to the other side! CJ ran to the other side and climbed to the ring apron, scouting his opponent. When Genocide stood up, the champion went for the Penalty Kick, but was caught and yanked off the apron! CJ landed face first and Genocide quickly slammed his opponent into the barricade several times! Genocide quickly hooked CJ and planted him with a Snap Suplex on the outside! The challenger soon tossed CJ back into the ring and started twisting his arm into a Fujiwara Armbar! He picked up the champion his arms and planted him with a Side Slam and the cover!

 _1…KICKOUT!_

Genocide quickly hooks his arm again and keeps him grounded. CJ lifts himself to his feet and reverses the hold into an Atomic Drop followed up by a Belly-to-Back Suplex! CJ quickly went to the ring apron and waited for Genocide to get back to his feet. But when the champion leaped onto the ropes, Genocide quickly kicked them, knocking CJ off balance! The champion landed back on the apron and Genocide grabbed the bad arm and locked in the Armbar, using the ropes for leverage! CJ was withering in pain as the ref counted. When he reached four, Genocide released the hold and tossed the champion into the ring post, which send CJ crashing back outside! The crowd was booing as Genocide rolled out and picked up CJ once again, twisting the arm and sending it crashing into the barricade! He lifted him up onto the apron and climbed up with him, but CJ quickly clotheslined Genocide back into the ring. CJ was really favoring the arm, but decided to Springboard off the ropes! Genocide had it scouted again, however, and quickly grabbed CJ's arm and hyperextended it! Genocide soon kneed it for added measures before picking him up and tossing him shoulder first into the ring post! CJ crashed and Genocide grabbed him by his waist, Suplexing him into the corner and going for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Genocide stood up and smirked, kicking the champion's head in the process. He picked him up and started punching away at him. However, CJ responded with a chop with his good arm. Genocide delivered a quick jab, but CJ responded with a stiff open-hand palm strike, knocking Genocide back! Genocide quickly kicked him in the bad arm over and over, but CJ responded with a mighty Headbutt, knocking Genocide loopy and into the corner! CJ started kicking away at his midsection before running back and towards Genocide, who moved out of the way and send CJ crashing into the corner bad shoulder first! Genocide quickly followed up with another Suplex, but CJ landed on his feet and dropkicked Genocide into the corner! When the challenger stood up, CJ connected with the Step-up Enziguri! Genocide collapsed, but rolled out onto the ring apron! CJ grabbed Genocide by the head, but he yanked him by the neck and sent him back! Genocide rolled back in and tried to run towards him, but CJ hit the Drop Toe Hold and locked in the Twisted Claw! The crowd was chanting for Genocide to tap, but he manages to make it to the ropes! CJ lets go and ran the ropes, connecting with a Basement Dropkick, sending Genocide outside! The champion used his gun hand gesture, yelled "BANG!" and ran the ropes before Springboarding and connecting with the Forearm Smash, with his bad arm, onto Genocide from the outside! CJ grabbed his arm and screamed in agony as Genocide was laid out next to him, but the champion lifted him and tossed him back into the ring! CJ climbed to the ring apron and hit the Springboard 450 Splash and made the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

CJ lifted Genocide up and connects with the Northern Lights Suplex followed by a Vertical Suplex into the corner! Genocide laid across and the champion climbed to the top rope looking for the Cloud 10! When CJ went for it, however, Genocide rolled out of the way and CJ crashed & burned! Genocide quickly climbed to the top rope and connected with a Dropkick to the back of CJ's head! Genocide got up and teased removing CJ's mask, but instead scraped his face and slammed it to the canvas! He soon stomped away at his bad arm over & over. Genocide soon locked in the Rings of Saturn and CJ screamed in pain & agony! The fans looked on nervously as CJ almost tapped out, but instead tried rolling Genocide onto his shoulders. Genocide rolled back on top, the Rings of Saturn still locked in, but finally manages to get his opponent's shoulders to the mat for the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Genocide quickly broke the hold and ran the ropes, hitting CJ with a Penalty Kick of his own! Genocide stood up and spat in CJ's face before climbing to the top rope. Genocide went for the F***ot Killer, but the champion rolled out of the way! CJ kicked up and, with Genocide sitting there feeling the effects, CJ ran the ropes and hit a stiffer Penalty Kick! He picked Genocide up and lifted him onto his shoulders, but the challenger broke free and shoved CJ into the referee, knocking him out! CJ looked on, but Genocide quickly rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. He went to hit CJ with it, but he ducked out of the way and ran the ropes, connecting with a Hurricanrana! Genocide rolled out of the ring and CJ went to the top rope. He went for a Moonsault, but Genocide whacked him with the chair, knocking him out! The crowd booed as the challenger laughed and slammed him onto the announce table. He stood on it and connected with the N****r Killer (Con-Chair-To) onto his bad arm! CJ screamed in pain and Genocide simply grabbed his head and DDTed him onto the ringside floor! The challenger picked up the chair again and climbed to the ring apron before running and hitting the Angel of Death! Genocide rolled him back into the ring and tried to shake the ref back up. The ref finally regained consciousness and dragged CJ to the corner. Genocide stood on the second rope and set him up for the Final Solution, however, CJ somehow, kicked him in the face several times and grabbed his foot! Genocide lost his balance and crashed into the mat and CJ quickly locking in the Twisted Claw once again! The fans were on their feet as Genocide struggled to make it to the ropes, but CJ insteads let go and lifted Genocide up into the Electric Chair Driver. However, Genocide broke free once again and shoved CJ over the ropes! He lands on the ring apron and Genocide tries to shove him off, but was dragged onto the apron as well! Genocide tried shoving the champion into the ring post, but CJ held on and responded with a Sling Blade, knocking the challenger out on the apron! CJ looked angry and hooked Genocide's legs onto his neck & shoulders before deadlifting him up while he himself was still on the apron. CJ thought for a moment, until he connected with the Electric Chair Driver on the apron! He rolled a knocked out Genocide back into the ring before Springboarding off the ropes into the Cloud 10! The fans went berserk as he connects and slowly went for the pin!

 _1….2….3!_

 _"Here's your winner…..and STILL ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: And CJ still manages to come out victorious despite Genocide's vicious streak!

Jay: How!? How does CJ still remain champion after all of what he's gone through!?

Jazz: Simple: The difference is that Genocide can fight. CJ can wrestle AND fight!

CJ slowly made it to his feet and had the title handed to him. He raised it proudly, despite his arm being very sore. He rolled out of the ring and high fived some of the fans before making it on stage. He did his signature pose again to the delight of the audience. After he left, Genocide slowly stood up and looked around the the sea of booing fans. That all changed when Resistance plays and the fans EXPLODED!

Jazz: Hold on a minute…can it be?.

Jay: There's no way…..he's to hurt!

Genocide had a shocked look on his face when he heard that music. He turned towards the stage and saw the return of "The Avenger" Will Ralston returned on stage…..in a wheelchair. He was bandaged and taped up with a neck brace on while looking terrible. The fans started to quiet down as Genocide started to laugh. He wheeled his way down the ramp and stopped at ringside, staring at Genocide, who continued to laugh and point. However, Will stood up from the chair. Genocide's laugh soon started to die out as the crowd soon got excited. Ralston's face did not change as he removed the bandages and finally the neck brace. Genocide's face soon formed into a shocked and angry scowl and the fans EXPLODED! Will dashed into the ring and tackled Genocide to the canvas, beating away at him! They soon took it to the outside and started brawling all around ringside as refs tried to yank Will away! Genocide soon escaped from "The Avenger" through the crowd as Will rolled back in the ring, mic in hand.

Will: GENOCIDE! You took away parts of my career...parts of my LIFE when you dropped me 30ft, but I'M BACK and I'M STILL STANDING!

The crowd were chanting "Avenger" as Genocide weakly made it to the stage, seething in anger.

Will: I shouldn't be here….I should not be back so early, but I am! And for one reason and one reason only: RETRIBUTION! With that said: I'm challenging you ONE MORE TIME, Genocide! You and Me. The Season 1 Finale. Immortality! LAST! MAN! STANDING MATCH!

The crowd went ballistic as Ralston threw the mic down! Genocide simply looked at him before turning around and walking to the back. The scene ended with Will throwing up the "Too Sweet" sign along with the crowd.

Jay: HAS WILL LOST HIS BRAIN CELLS AS WELL!? CHALLENGING GENOCIDE TO A LAST MAN STANDING MATCH IS SUICIDE!

Jazz: Will has only revenge on his mind! He's gonna Avenge the huge loss he suffered at the hands of Genocide!

Jay: Will better be lucky he still has life in his body! Because if he really go through with this, he could lose more than just his career!

Jazz: I think Will is willing to risk it all just to put an end to Genocide for good! Speaking of "putting an end to things," coming up is the moment we've all been waiting for: the main event! The final time these two will compete for the championship as long as one or the other is champion….

Jay: The match that will determine not only the future of five individuals, but ICW as a whole! The final match in this personal rivalry spamming the beginning of ICW:

Jazz: Up next is the ICW Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match between the challenger: "The Prince" Freddy Escobar and the champion: "The Madman" Furno Moxley. And if Escobar loses this match, Monarchy is gone from ICW for good!


	31. Crossroads (Pt 5 of 5)

**_Promo Package:_**

 _Freddy Escobar was rising from the stage in the empty Battlefield as his voice was heard in the background. You will all BOW to 'The Prince'…..Freddy Escobar!" His arms soon spread out_

 _ **POWER**_ _plays as highlights of all of Freddy's accomplishments throughout the WFA plays! It showed him winning the UCW U.S. Heavyweight title, the IXW World Heavyweight title, the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship, the UW Heavyweight Championship, etc. It transitioned to highlights of Monarchy, including them winning tag team gold before showing the tournaments and Freddy's matches with Chris Wolf & Rick Washington. As Freddy stands tall, five words overlapped everything._

 _ **S**_ _IERRA!_

 _ **H**_ _OTEL!_

 _ **I**_ _NDIA!_

 _ **E**_ _CHO!_

 _ **L**_ _IMA!_

 _ **D**_ _ELTA!_

 _Furno Moxley appeared holding a camera. "My name…..is Furno Moxley!"_ _ **Psychosocial**_ _plays as it showed highlights of Furno in his career, even with the SSW United Tag Team titles. "He is the relative of WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose, and may be just as crazy!" a voice over person said as it showed him compared to Dean. The video soon transitioned to showing off the New Shield and comparing them to The Shield of WWE, including side-by-side images of them winning the SSW United Tag Team Titles and the WWE Tag Team Titles. The video soon showed highlight of Furno's tournament matches with Wolfgang and Dan Riley before capping of with Furno standing victorious!_

 _Freddy VS Furno Pt 1: NEW BEGINNINGS!_

 _As "The Prince" went for his Money Shot, his opponent reversed the hold & went for his Conflagration. But Freddy countered & took him down with a Russian Leg Sweep. He got up and quickly went to the top rope and connecting with the Money Shot and the pin! However, Moxley got his foot on the ropes which made him not even count at all. Freddy stood up and begin to argue with the official. Meanwhile, Furno climbed to the ring apron & waited. When his opponent turned, he Springboard off the top rope looking to hit Hellraiser. Escobar pulled the referee to his position and the referee ate a Hellraiser instead, knocking him out! Furno looked at what he did but Freddy went and grabbed his scepter. Before Escobar could even use it "Trell" stepped into the ring and stopped him from using the weapon. The two began to argue & Freddy appeared to want to swing his weapon. However, Furniture grabbed the scepter and broke it in two over his leg! Escobar was now livid & the ICW owner was satisfied with what Moxley did. "The Prince" was appalled and spat in his opponent's face. Moxley lost it and quickly went for the Rebound Clothesline, but Escobar duck and Furno struck "Trell"! He collapsed and "The Madman" couldn't believe what he did. Freddy, on the other hand, grabbed a piece of his scepter & low blowed Furno with it! As Moxley went to his knees, "The Prince" planted "The Madman" with his Execution and collapsed on top of Furno as the referee slowly came too.  
1….2...3!_

" _Here's your winner…..and NEEEWWWW ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!" The voice soon faded away as Moxley laid out and Escobar holding the championship high above his head!_

 _It soon transitioned to the Heavyweight Coronation where Freddy & Monarchy were celebrating. "YOU WILL ALL BOW TO THE PRINCE! FREDDY ESCOBAR!" He said until Trell appeared on the screen. "Now, I don't know how these other promotions you work at run things" he said. "But I will NOT allow my championships to be a mockery! Next week, for the first time ever: the ICW Heavyweight Championship will be defended! In a rematch from New Beginnings it will be: FREDDY ESCOBAR...VS….FURNO MOXLEY!_

 _Freddy VS Furno Pt. 2: Battlefield Episode 7_

 _As "Trell" tried to make sense of things, Escobar grabbed his scepter and went after Furno. However, the challenger saw this coming & kicked it out of his hands! Ajax & Raptor sent the DJ & Dylan out of the ring as the match continued. Moxley went for his Flashpoint, but Freddy moved out of the way & he went for his Prince's Blade! Furno grabbed his foot & tosses it aside. Freddy spinned & caught Furno with a leaping Roundhouse Kick. Moxley bounced off the ropes & went for his Rebound Clothesline! Escobar ducked it and grabbed his opponent for his Execution! However, Moxley countered at the very last minute into his Conflagration! The fans were once again on their feet as "Trell" made the count!  
1….2…...3!_

" _Here's your winner…..AND NEW ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION: 'The Madman From Hell' FURNO MOXLEY!" The crowd were celebrating as Jazz's voice was heard. "MOXLEY DID IT! THE MADMAN FROM HELL FINALLY ACCOMPLISHED HIS MISSION & CAPTURED THE ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP FROM FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

 _Her voice faded as the video transitioned to a defeated-looking Escobar. "This….CANNOT be happening!" He said to himself. The image of the New Shield standing tall as Furno spoke in the background. "The New Shield will shield the Injustice ICW suffers from Monarchy!" The cameras soon transitioned to all of the brawling Monarchy & The New Shield went through, even the kidnapping of Nyx._

 _Monarchy VS The New Shield: Love & War_

 _Furno picked him up and tossed Escobar into his corner. He tagged in Ajax and Slingshot Escobar to him, who responded with a swift kick! Escobar staggered back and Moxley connected with a German Suplex! Ajax entered the ring and tagged in Raptor, who picked Escobar up by his legs. Ajax then ran up and connected with a Jumping Knee before lifting him higher and connected with a Sitout Facebuster! He tagged in Moxley, who climbed to the second rope. Raptor lifted Escobar up by his back and they connected with the Suplex/Bulldog combination._

 _DJ & Dylan rushed the ring and shoved Moxley off of their leader. Ajax & Raptor rushed in and began to brawl with them! Furno got up and assisted with tossing them out of the ring. Caesar assisted with distracting the ref. Freddy then grabbed his scepter and tried to whack his opponent, but Moxley caught him and kicked him below the belt before connecting with Conflagration! Raptor pulled Caesar down and connected with the Spear! He & Ajax joined Moxley in the ring and called for the end. They lifted Freddy up and Triple Powerbombed him straight to the canvas as Furno made the cover!  
1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winners: Ajax, Raptor Reigns, and….STILL the ICW Heavyweight Champion Furno Moxley: THE NEW SHIELD!" The voice faded as the New Shield stood tall with their fists together and all four Monarchy members laid out!_

 _It showed a desperate and deranged Freddy walk out on stage at the next Battlefield, confronting the New Shield. "One more match...just one more match between you and me, Furno. No Monarchy & No New Shield. The very last time" He said weakly. "If you win...Monarchy will be gone….from ICW...forever"_

 _ **Ghost (by Square Hammer)**_ _plays as the video intensifies. Furno soon said: "I'm sick of standard one-on-one matches. I want to make history! I want you to watch as I finally burn Monarchy to the ground! Our final match will be A LADDER MATCH!" Highlights of ladders were soon played as the video went to more highlights of Freddy & Furno, especially them fighting!_

 _ **Freddy: Furno Moxley, at Crossroads, I will leave you lying beneath me, I will climb that ladder and regain MY ICW Heavyweight Championship, and you will all BOW as Monarchy will reign FOREVER!**_

 _ **Furno: At Crossroads, when I climb that ladder and get my Heavyweight title, the whole world will WATCH as the careers of Freddy Escobar & Monarchy BURN, BABY! BURN straight to the GROUND!**_

 _The video fades with the two facing off each other followed by a ladder fading into the background._

* * *

 _The cameras soon cut back into the arena, where the ICW Heavyweight Championship was hanging above the ring. The cameras soon focused onto the array of ladders spread out around ringside and towards the edge of the ramp while the announcer spoke._

" _The following contest is a LADDER MATCH! And is for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! The only way to win is by climbing the ladder and unhooking the championship! And if Freddy Escobar loses this match, Monarchy will be gone from the ICW!"_

The camera soon panned into the back, where Freddy Escobar was walking towards the entrance. Escobar looked very serious, yet very nervous. 'The Prince' held his scepter and puts his crown on before walking up the steps. He went through the curtains as **POWER** plays. The arena lights were already dimmed when Freddy came out on stage. He spread his arms out and the neon lights were blinking as white smoke filled the stage. Escobar looked onto the hanging title and still had a serious look on his face.

Jazz: For quite possibly the final time, Freddy Escobar, the very first and former ICW Heavyweight Champion, is walking out for a match while employed for the International Championship Wrestling!

Jay: And he will continue to be employed for the ICW and stand as the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Despite the huge implications this match has, Freddy has the slight advantage due to becoming Epix Heavyweight Champion Eternal Glory at & UW Champion at Ultimania! Both events were one of the grandest stages in the WFA! So Freddy has tons of momentum coming into this match!

Jazz: You forget he lost his U.S. Heavyweight Championship at Eternal Glory as well. But besides that point, this title match is very different than any he's been in! Freddy has everything to lose! Not just his career, but Four other individuals' careers as well!

Freddy took a quick glance at the ladder in the middle of the ramp. He walked past it and stood at ringside, staring at the championship that was hanging above. He removed his crown & coat and set his scepter down before entering the ring. He climbed to the top turnbuckle and looked around the booing fans before spreading his arms out. Pyro came out of the other three corners for a few seconds before hopping down. Unlike before, Freddy simply stood in the corner and waited.

The cameras soon faded into the back, where Furno Moxley was walking towards the entrance. His head was twitching as he was shadow boxing, a serious and psychotic look on his face. He cracked his knuckles and shook his head before walking up the steps. He went through the curtains as a wall of fire went off on stage. **Psychosocial** plays and the crowd went crazy! Furno walked out with a purpose.

Jazz: And here walks out the second ever, and current, ICW Heavyweight Champion! Furno Moxley, the man who defeated Freddy Escobar to become ICW Heavyweight Champion! The man who arrived in ICW to not only placed it on the map, but to "Shield" it from Injustice! The man who-

Jay: The man who has not seen too much success! Unlike "The Prince," Moxley has not been on a hot streak! First, he and his goons lost the United Tag titles, then Nyx failed to defeat Natalia, a fellow Monarchy member, and finally Ajax & Raptor did not become the new ICW tag champions, while getting beaten down afterwards!

Jazz: Those losses may be a bit severe, but Moxley is focused on this match alone! He is ready to finally put down WFA's most dominant & controversial faction, and finally put an end to the era of Monarchy!

Furno looked at the ladder in the entrance ramp and walked under it. He climbed to the ring apron and acknowledged the cheering crowd while glaring at his opponent, who did not lose his serious look. Furno soon entered the ring and immediately the two stood nose-to-nose in the center of the ring, underneath the title. The spotlight dimmed down as the announcer spoke.

" _Introducing first, the challenger! Representing Monarchy, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 6ft tall and weighing in at 225 lbs: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

The crowd booed as Freddy gave off a small smirk. He spread his arms and whispered. "BOW!"

" _And his opponent, representing The New Shield, from Toledo, Ohio, standing at 6ft tall and weighing at 235 lbs, he is the ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Madman from Hell' FURNO MOXLEY!"_

The crowd popped loud as Furno kept his glare. He simply waved his arms, whispering "Bye bye" to Freddy. Both men looked up at the championship hanging above. They stepped back and took off their jackets, waiting for the moment.

Jazz: This is it. The rubber match in this long and grueling rivalry spamming the birth of ICW. One man will walk away ICW Heavyweight Champion! Another will taste the bitter defeat! And for Freddy, this could be his final match in ICW!

Jay: No matter what, it all ends right here...RIGHT NOW!

Immediately as the bell rings, the two went AT IT! They were throwing lefts & rights at each other, their shots being fueled by their bitter hatred towards each other! Freddy gained the slight advantage and sent him to the ropes. However, "The Madman" quickly tossed him out of the ring! He rolled out and grabbed Escobar's head before slamming it against everything! He slammed it against the announce table several times, he slammed it against the ring apron, and he slammed it against the ring post! But before he could do in again, Escobar elbowed him in the gut and slammed him in the ring apron over & over again! He tried to toss him into the barricade, but Furno grabbed him and instead tossed him into the ladders laid across the barricade! Freddy staggered to his feet as Moxley picked up a ladder and used it as a Battering Ram, sending Freddy over the barricades and into the fans! Escobar tried desperately to crawl away, but the champion grabbed him by the hair and dropped him with a Vertical Suplex onto the concrete floor! Furno picked up Freddy and tossed him further into the crowd! They made it near the crowd exits and the champion tossed Moxley into the rails! Furno walked up some steps and disappeared into the fans! Freddy crawled on his hands & knees before slowly standing up, but as soon as he did, "The Madman" jumped off the railings above and hit a Flying Elbow, knocking Escobar back down to the floor!

Furno high fived some of the audiences before making his way back to ringside. He grabbed a ladder from underneath the ring and slid it in underneath the bottom rope. Meanwhile, Freddy slowly staggered to his feet and, on wobbly feet, ran back to ringside. When Moxley slid back into the ring, Freddy made it to ringside & grabbed Furno's ankle! "The Madman" tried to wiggle "The Prince" away, and eventually kicked him back into the announce table! Furno stood up and went for his Suicide Dive, however, Escobar grabbed a nearby ladder and slammed it into Furno as he was diving! Moxley stumbled and fell to ringside as Freddy sets the ladder against the apron & announce table! Escobar picked up Moxley and slammed him head first into the edge of the ladder, knocking him straight back down! Freddy picked up Furno by the head and tried to Vertical Suplex him onto the ladder, but Furno kept fighting back, he soon switched positions and lifted Freddy up, slamming him gut first into the ladder! Furno picked up Escobar and tossed him onto the announce table. He set him up for a Powerbomb, but Escobar countered into a back body drop onto the ladder! Escobar slowly rolled off of the announce table and climbed the ring apron. He looked at a fallen Moxley laid out on the ladder, and climbed to the top rope. He chuckled and connected with the Frog Splash onto Furno, snapping the ladder in half!

Freddy rolled out, favoring his ribs & midsection while Furno was laid out! Escobar slowly got up and chuckled at his handy work before pulling out a new ladder from underneath the ring. He rolled back into the ring and tried to pull the ladder in as well, but Moxley was using his weight to keep it down! Escobar tried to pull the ladder in, and Moxley slammed the other end down, launching the end Freddy had right into his face. Escobar launched back and rolled out to the opposite side of the ring! Furno & Escobar were laid out, but "The Madman" made it to his feet first and rolled back into the ring. He grabbed the ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring. He slowly climbed up the ladder and reached for the championship, but "The Prince" rolled back into the ring and whacked the champion with a steel chair! Furno hang onto the ladder, and Freddy tipped the ladder over and sent him crashing into the canvas!

Escobar grabbed the ladder and laid it into the corner! Moxley rolled onto the ring apron and Freddy connected with a Springboard Dropkick, knocking him back down to ringside. Freddy rolled out of the ring and picked Moxley up. He ran and Powerbombed his opponent into the ladder lying on the barricade. He picked him back up and and to the other side & Powerbombed him into the barricade, breaking into the timekeeper's area. Escobar picked up Furno and rolled him back into the ring. He connected with a swinging neckbreaker and ran the ropes before hitting a Running Knee Drop! Escobar picked Moxley up and hit his Royal Blitz. Freddy set him up for a powerbomb into the cornered ladder, but Moxley countered into a Hurricanrana, sending the challenger into the ladder head first! Furno slowly stood up, laughing throughout his pain, and slammed his face over & over on the ladder. He grabbed Escobar's waist and hooked his arms before Suplexing him into that same ladder! Furno picked up the ladder and slammed it onto "The Prince" over and over. He finished off by picking up Escobar, pulled him towards himself, and planted Freddy with the Moxicity (Spinning Side Slam) onto the ladder!

Escobar rolled out of the ring and Furno ran the ropes and hit a basement dropkick, knocking Freddy into the entrance ramp. Furno waited for Freddy to stand up and Moxley ran the ropes and connected with the Suicide Dive! The champion, almost out of energy and very sore, dragged the challenger by his legs to the entrance ramp. He hooked his legs and launched him into the ladder on the entrance. However, Freddy landed on one of the steps, and hit a Moonsault, knocking Furno back down! Freddy rolled back to ringside as Furno was laid out! "The Prince" went underneath the ring, pulled out another ladder, and slid it in the ring. He rolled back in and slowly set the ladder up before relentlessly climbed it. But just when he made it to the top and touched it, Furno leaped back up, slid into the ring, and whacked Escobar with his own Scepter! He beat him down some more with it until Freddy crashed to the canvas. Furno went to the other side of the ladder and started climbing. As he climbed, so too did a beaten Freddy. They both made it to the top and started wailing away at each other! They slammed their opponent's head against the ladder several times before they both unhooked the championship! Freddy & Furno each had a strap and started pulling, forcing the other to let go! Soon, they started shaking so much that the ladder fell over, leaving the two hanging on by a strap! The two started kicking each other, but neither man gave in, until finally, they hit a dual clothesline, knocking both of them down! The championship fell down and landed right next to both of them! The crowd looked on in confusion as no one knew who won!

Jay: Wait….I think Freddy won!

Jazz: What!? That's impossible! Furno obviously held on the longest and made Escobar let go!

Jay: You're looking at it wrong! The replay shows that Freddy held on the longest and Furno dropped first!

While Freddy & Furno were still laid out, officials in the ring were arguing about who was the actual winner. All of a sudden, **Voodoo Child** plays and Trell quickly marched out on stage.

Trell: No no no no no no no NO! We are NOT going to end things like THIS! Since there is no clear winner, this match will STILL CONTINUE! Officials, RE-HOOK THAT CHAMPIONSHIP BACK ABOVE THE RING!

The crowd cheered that decisions as the officials just looked at each other. They rehooked the championship back above the ring before clearing out!

Jazz: This isn't over yet! Trell has decided that this match will continue until there is a definite winner!

Jay: This is nuts! I don't know how long either man can go on!

After some time, Freddy & Furno made it to their knees. They soon traded shots, with every shot the crowd cheering Moxley & booing Escobar! Soon, the shots got more intense as they eventually made it to their feet. Freddy & Furno soon broke down into a dogfight as they rolled out of the ring, still wailing away at each other! Freddy soon tossed Moxley right over the announce table! Escobar stood on the announce table and spread his arms out before picking Furno back up. He went for the Money Shot, but Furno countered it and set him up for the Unhinged Scorcher (Styles Clash), and connected off the table onto the concrete floor! Both men were soon laid out as the crowd were on their feet. Furno soon crawled towards the ring and rolled in. He laid there for a moment before attempted to climbed the ladder, slowly ascending while being sore. When he finally made it to the top, Escobar moved the ladder away from underneath the title and Furno went for the standing Diving Elbow from the ladder, dropping Escobar! He grabbed the 2nd ladder that was laid out and went to hit Escobar once again, but "The Prince" scouted this and hit the Drop Toe Hold, knocking Moxley into the ladder! Freddy grabbed the ladder and laid it across "The Madman's" body. He climbed to the top rope and connected with the Money Shot onto the ladder onto Moxley! Escobar collapsed to catch his breath and regain his energy. He grabbed the ladder from the champion and set it between the second turnbuckle and the ladder that was standing up. He picked up Moxley and laid him across the 2nd ladder before climbing the top of the 1st ladder! He went for the Money Shot once again, but this time Furno rolled out of the way, causing Escobar to crash through the ladders! Freddy stayed there, frozen in pain!

Furno slowly crawled to the opposite side of the ladder and started crawling his way to the top. While Moxley was reaching for the championship, Freddy got free and climbed back up the ladder and met Moxley at the top. He dragged Furno away from the championship by his hair, but he hit Escobar with a stiff headbutt, stunning him. Furno climbed up some more steps and hit a Sunset Flip, sending he & Escobar crashing through the 2nd ladder! Both guys laid there as the crowd was going crazy! Furno slowly stood back up on wobbly feet and dragged Escobar to the center of the ring. He weakly went for the Conflagration, but Escobar flipped him over and collapsed onto the ropes. Furno got back up and went for a clothesline, but "The Prince" ducked it and hit the Prince's Blade! Furno staggered back and rebounded off the ropes, looking for his Rebound Clothesline. But Freddy hit a second Prince's Blade! Furno bounced off the ropes again and ate a Third Prince's Blade! Furno repeated the process, eating a fourth Prince's Blade! This time, Moxley collapsed at Freddy's feet, who weakly laughed. He grabbed Moxley by the head and yelled "I WILL NOT LOSE!" before delivering a stiff forearm! Furno bounced off the ropes and FINALLY connected with the Rebound Clothesline, flipping Freddy inside out! Both guys laid there until Moxley crawled to the ladder, using it to get back on his feet. Moxley set up the ladder in the middle of the ring before picking up Freddy. He went for another Conflagration, but Freddy countered it into the Execution! Both guys laid there with the championship still hanging above their heads. Freddy slowly began crawling towards the ladder and started climbing, finally reaching the top! He smiled, soaked in the booing crowd, and spread his arms out! However, unknown to him, Furno had slowly stood up and went to the ladder! He yanked the ladder towards him, and Escobar ended up falling...right into a Conflagration from the champion onto the broken ladder! Escobar's head was caved in and Furno had a desperate look on his face. He soon slowly climbed the ladder, the fans cheering him on with every step! When he made to the top, he grabbed the championship….and the lights immediately went out!

Jazz: HEY! What's going on!?

Jay: I can't see a thing! What's happening!?

The same voice from the Rosewood/Rodriguez match was giggling and whispered Furno's name. All of a sudden, the lights cut back on and the crowd, and Furno, was shocked! Standing on the ladder across from Moxley…..was "The Shining Star" TRACI STAR!

Traci: DEATH COMES TO THE MADMAN!

As soon as she said that, Furno found himself being pulled down from the ladder by the ICW Demolition Champion BRUTUS VICIOUS! He yanked Furno off the ladder and onto Brutus's shoulder! Vicious soon planted the champion with his Fallaway Slam!

Jazz: IT'S BRUTUS & TRACI! BRUTUS JUST PLANTED FURNO WITH THE FALLAWAY SLAM!

Traci watch from atop of the ladder as Brutus yanked Furno out of the ring. He picked him up by his legs and planted him with the Alabama Slam straight through the announce table! Brutus looked up at Traci, who gave the thumbs down. He grabbed Moxley by his neck and Two Handed Chokeslammed Furno on a ladder so hard that Moxley went through it! Traci hopped down and she & Brutus soon walked to the back. Sometime later, Escobar recovered and staggered to the ladder. He saw Moxley laid out and started to smile and laugh weakly before slowly climbing to the top of the ladder, the fans booing the entire time! When Freddy made it to the top, he grabbed the championship…..and unhooked the title, ending the the match!

" _Here's your winner…..and NEEEEWWWWW ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION: 'The Prince' FREEEEEDDYYYY ESSSSCOBARRRR!"_

Jay: FREDDY DID IT! FREDDY IS NOW A 2X ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! HE FINALLY RID HIMSELF OF HIS DEMONS AND DEFEATED FURNO MOXLEY!

Jazz: This is utter madness! Brutus Vicious and Traci Star just cost Furno Moxley the ICW Heavyweight Championship, and the chance to be rid of Monarchy for good!

Jay: LEARN TO LOVE IT, JAZZ! WHY? BECAUSE FREDDY ESCOBAR IS AT THE TOP OF ICW ONCE AGAIN AND HOLD not 1….not 2….BUT THREE MAJOR CHAMPIONSHIPS ACROSS THE WFA!

Jay jumped for joy as Jazz just sat there in total disbelief. The crowd were booing massively as Freddy stood on top of the ladder, championship in hand. The refs checked on a motionless Furno while Freddy slowly climbed back down, making sure not to fall. He leaned against the ropes, clutching the championship closed to his red & bruised body covered in welts from the ladders. He soon motioned for a referee to give him a microphone, which one did. As he spoke, the crowd booed him and tried to drown out "The Prince."

Freddy: Huff….huff….huff….That's right! Get..that peasant out of here…!

Freddy pointed to the refs and motioned for them to quickly remove Furno. He smirked and continued to speak, fans still booing relentlessly.

Freddy: I…. I told you….. I told you ALL….that I would regain…..MY Heavyweight Championship belt! I said...that I would make the FORMER champion…..BOW at my feet! And that's exactly….what I did! Now I STAND as the greatest pure athlete in the WFA!

The crowd chanted "Bullshit!" As Escobar held up the Heavyweight title. He laughed, and coughed before continuing to speak.

Freddy: Monarchy….isn't going ANYWHERE! We...are here to RULE over EVERYONE in ICW!...But I can surely use a drink right now….and I want to rub in the fact that I AM THE ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION even more….so guys? COME ON OUT! It's time to CELEBRATE!

The crowd booed as **We Will Rock You** started to play. However….after several minutes, nothing happened. None of the Monarchy members were showing up. The crowd  & Freddy Escobar took noticed, with the latter looking extremely confused.

Freddy: Ve-Very funny guys….I know you're all back there. Hurry up with the drinks….I wanna celebrate my accomplishments in front of the world!

Once again, **We Will Rock You** plays. And once again, nothing happened. The crowd started to grow quiet as Freddy kept getting more and more confused with every passing minute.

Freddy: Guys? Where the hell are you?! I know with Caesar around, it shouldn't be that much trouble to bring the booze to Monarchy's ring! So what's…..the….holdup….

Freddy dropped the mic and looked on in shock and horror as the crowd popped. On the titantron, the cameras showed King Caesar, DJ Kingston, & Dylan Torres all laid out across the hallway! Freddy looked around the arena, unsure about what to do. Soon, the titantron went black and **Kill Everyone (by Hollywood Undead)** plays.

Jazz: Wait….is that who I think it is?

Jay: There's no way….Trell didn't just sign this guy…..he CAN'T be here!

The screen stayed black while the music played. Soon the words "JUSTIN DANGER" appeared in red fangs while red dots appeared on the minitron! The crowd went MENTAL when they saw the name and Freddy had a shocked & disbelief look on his face. All of a sudden, a 6'6" mixed (African American & Caucasian) man with a black buzzcut, black eyes with two scars going over them (he is wearing a black t shirt with the word "Death" in red and right under the word is the grim reaper and on the back is a silver triple h-style cross with a wolf on it, black tights with a red wolf on the front of both the left and right leg back kick pads, black boots, and a black hoodie) vertically rolled into the ring behind Freddy, who did not notice at all! He made a gun hand gesture and pointing to the back of "The Prince's" head! When Freddy turned around, the person hit Escobar with an RKO-style move! The mysterious man removed his hood and smiled ear to ear, making the crowd go absolutely INSANE! Everyone, including the announcers, were on their feet in absolute shock!

Jazz: HE IS HERE! "THE DEMON WOLF!" "THE GOD OF CHAOS!" "THE KING OF THE INDIES!" JUSTIN DANGER HAS JUST ARRIVED TO ICW AND DROPPED FREDDY ESCOBAR WITH THE J.I.D (RKO)!

Jay: WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL IS THAT MANIAC DOING IN ICW! WHO THE HELL LET HIM IN THE BUILDING!? AND HOW DARE HE TAKE OUT THE NEW CHAMPION!

Justin Danger picked up Freddy once again and this time dropped him with the Danger Bomb! (gory bomb into sitout facebuster) He stood up and looked down at the fallen Freddy before picking up the ICW Heavyweight Championship. The crowd were on their feet as "The Demon Wolf" held the belt.

Jazz: AND NOW JUSTIN DANGER JUST DROPPED FREDDY ESCOBAR WITH THE DANGER BOMB! AND NOW HE HAS HIS GOAL IN MIND: THE ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!

Jay: JUSTIN DANGER IS GOING TO REGRET EVER DISRESPECTING THE BRAND NEW CHAMPION! I GUARANTEE HE JUST MADE A POWERFUL ENEMY!

Jazz: JUSTIN JUST SENT OUT A HUGE STATEMENT: THE GAME HAS JUST CHANGED! ICW IS NOW JUST-IN DANGER!

The final image of the night was Freddy Escobar laid out and Justin danger standing on the top turnbuckle, doing the Legend Killer pose.

 **Recap  
** Match 1: E-Baum VS The Gambler  
Winner: The Gambler via pin

Match 2: Brutus Vicious VS Chris Wolf _-ICW Demolition Championship_  
Winner: Brutus Vicious via pin

Match 3: Natalia Rodriguez VS Nyx Rosewood  
Winner: Natalia Rodriguez via pin

Match 4: Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow VS The Fortress (Static Rider & PK Hunt) w/Ryan Lewis  
Winners: The Fortress via pin

Match 5: Seth Mercer & Ray Cobra VS Rick Washington & Matt Lopez  
Winners: Rick Washington & Matt Lopez via submission

Match 6: Traci Star VS Carson Michaels VS Brianna Kelly VS SJ Steele _-ICW Women's Championship_  
Winner: Brianna Kelly via pin

Match 7: Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang) VS New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns)- _ICW Tag Team Champion_  
Winners: Team Brutal via pin

Match 8: CJ Hawk VS Genocide _-ICW International Championship_  
Winner: CJ Hawk via pin

Main Event: Furno Moxley VS Freddy Escobar _-Ladder Match/ICW Heavyweight Championship_  
Winner: Freddy Escobar via unhooking the championship

 **A/N: And with that, ICW's third ever PPV even is in the books! And MAN what an event it was! New champions were crowned, brand new faces arrived, and familiar faces returned!**

 **Now, ICW looks towards the Season One finale, and especially their fourth...and BIGGEST PPV to date: IMMORTALITY! Now begins the final lap for the competitors in ICW as they look towards the biggest event in history...taking place at the World's Most Famous Arena: MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!**

 **So tell me what was your favorite moment of the show? Anything you're looking forward to from Immortality? Follow, Favorite, & Review this event and I'll see you back at the Battlefield!**

 **OH and make sure to look out for the WFA Tag Team Tournament! We managed to find two amazing tag teams and the tournament will soon start REAL soon...but Until Then...**

 **Goodbye...and GOODNIGHT!**


	32. Battlefield Episode 13

The cameras fade into the Battlefield with the audience already rocking. **Kill Everyone (by Hollywood Undead)** plays and the crowd goes crazy as Justin Danger walk out and kneels onstage. He looked up and smiled before heading to the ring. He climbed up the steps and entered the ring, soaking in the atmosphere. The crowd was chanting "JUST-IN DAN-GER" for a while as he just stood in the ring.

Justin: I. HAVE. ARRIVED!

The crowd exploded as he said those three words.

Justin: For those who don't know me or have stuck to watching WWE, my name is Justin Danger and I am "The Demon Wolf!" "The God of Chaos!" and simply put "The King of the Indies!" But most importantly, I'm the guy who walked into Crossroads & laid out the Heavyweight Champ & his cronies!

The crowd popped even louder when he said that.

Justin: Now, if you think that was amazing, it's NOTHING compared to what I have in store for you all! I've came to ICW for a few reasons: 1) I want Freddy Escobar! 2) I want the ICW Heavyweight Championship! And 3) I want Freddy Escobar for the ICW Heavyweight Championship!...OH I almost forgot the final reason! 4) I WANNA TURN THE BATTLEFIELD INTO THE DANGER ZONE!

The crowd were on their feet chanting "DANGER ZONE! DANGER ZONE!" But the mood shifted when **Help Is on the Way** plays and a disgusted Dan Riley walked out and to the ring.

Dan: Wait a minute….wait a minute….who in the HELL do you think you are? Y'know what, I'll answer that question for you: You think you're the guy who can walk in here and demand title shots like you run this place!

Justin shrugged at him before nodding in agreement as Riley entered the ring.

Dan: Well allow me to burst your bubble, pal! This isn't some random indy place you can walk into and takeover! This is ICW aka: The Dan Riley Program! Nobody cares if you cheap shot Freddy! It doesn't matter what you did before coming here. Right now, you're just a newbie! What only matters is "The Man of a Million Moves" & his quest to becoming the #1 Contender for the Heavyweight title!

The crowd booed while Justin stood back and rubbed his chin before speaking.

Justin: I see…..then let me respond by dropping you just like I did with Escobar!

Riley started to back off as Justin approached him. All of a sudden, **Bombtrack** plays  & Rick Washington hopped out on stage with a smile on his face and made his way to the ring.

Rick: Whoa whoa whoa…..calm down guys! There's no need to be arguing over this whole mess!

Washington rolled into the ring and looked at both Dan and Justin.

Rick: Now, Justin, allow me to PROPERLY welcome you to ICW. What you did at Crossroads was AMAZING, but as much as I hate to say it, Dan's right. You can't be #1 Contender right now.

The crowd booed as Dan laughed in Justin's face, which did not make him too thrilled. Rick soon turned to Dan.

Rick: And there's NO WAY you of all people should talk about title shots, seeing how you've barely done ANYTHING around here! Now as for me, I say it's about time for Rick Washington to get a shot at the Prince! It's what Trell wants, it's what ICW wants, and it's DEFINITELY what these people want!

The crowd started cheering at Washington acknowledged them. All of a sudden, Dan attacked Rick from behind! He started wailing on him over & over while Justin stood back & watched. Riley picked up Washington, but was tossed over the ropes! Rick pointed at Riley, who scurried up the ramp, and soon stood face-to-face with Justin Danger! **Voodoo Child** plays and Trell made his way out to the public.

Trell: Gentleman gentleman gentleman. I understand you all desire the same thing: To fight for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Rick, you did earn a victory at Crossroads that deserves to be rewarded. Riley, though you haven't really secured any wins yet, you still outperform yourself everywhere you go and I acknowledge that. And Justin, you may be new here, but you did make an impact debut and surely caught my attention.

Trell: So here's what's gonna happen: tonight, you three will compete in a Triple Threat #1 Contender's Match! And the winner will face Freddy Escobar at Immortality!

The crowd cheered for that match as Dan, Rick, and Justin all looked at each other. All of a sudden, Danger teased hitting the J.I.D on Washington, but didn't. Rick got his guard up as Justin chuckled and mouthed "See you tonight."

Jazz: Wow! What a main event that's going to be!

Jay: That's not fair! Neither Washington NOR Danger deserves a title opportunity against Escobar!

Jazz: I can already see who you're going to favor…..

* * *

 **Breaking Through** plays and the crowd got on their feet! CJ Hawk appeared with the ICW International Championship around his waist. His arm, however, was heavily tapped and he did his pose using only his good arm.

" _The following is the WOTH International Open Challenge scheduled for one fall, and is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, representing the WOTH, from Chicago, Illinois, standing at 6'4" & weighing in at 224 lbs: The ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jay: Well well well…..it looks like we have a wounded animal! A bird with a broken wing after going through Genocide!

Jazz: Nevertheless, CJ Hawk did retain the championship against Genocide at Crossroads! And more congratulations are in order for he has became a rare WFA Triple Champion, recently adding the SSW Killjoy Championship & the HFW Grand Championship to his collection!

Jay: Too bad it won't last long because whoever is up for the challenge will easily have the advantage against the Way of the Hawk and finally end his winning ways!

CJ entered the ring and did his pose with one arm. He looked at his bandaged arm and sighed. He sat against the corner and waited. Nothing happened for some time, until the arena goes dark as **Omen (by The Prodigy)** begins to play. A single spotlight reveals Edward, accompanied by his partner Aiden, with his trenchcoat, top hat, and cane. The spotlight keeps on focusing on him as he walks to the ring, taunting the crowd.

" _And his opponent, being accompanied by Aiden Remington III, from Liverpool, England, standing at 6'1" & weighing at 230lbs, representing the Kings of a New Age: 'The Antagonist' EDWARD MERCURY!"_

Jazz: Well this is a surprise!

Jay: What? You didn't think Edward would compete in a free title match? "The Antagonist" smells blood! And he's gonna expose him!

Edward entered the ring alone and laughed wickedly. He looked at the champion & pointed his umbrella at CJ. The ref grabbed the title and raised it in the air before showing it to the competitors and calling for the match to start!

CJ & Edward circled each other before Edward grabbing the champ's bad arm. He pulled him into a headlock, but CJ transitioned into a wristlock. Edward rolled around a few times before kicking CJ in his bad arm, causing him to yelp in pain! "The Antagonist" ran the ropes and CJ ducked down, leaped over him, and connected with a Flapjack! He tried to lock in the Twisted Claw, but Mercury scurried to the ropes and forced the immediate break! Mercury rolled outside the ring and consolidated with his tag partner, until CJ ran the ropes and went for a Tope Suicida! However, Edward caught him mid dive and immediately slammed him into the barricade! Edward laughed as he high fived AR3 and picked CJ up. Edward teased tossing him back in the ring, but instead slammed him into the ringpost using his bad arm! Mercury ran around the ring and kicked his bad arm against the ring post again. He rolled the champion back into the ring and made the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Edward picked him up by his bad arm and twisted it before pulling him to the canvas. He pressed his foot against it and laughed wickedly as Trell struggled to break free. He finished off with a huge stomp and yelled "I'M THE BLOODY BAD GUY!" Edward picked CJ up and tossed him into the corner and ran after him, but ate a kick instead. CJ then connected with the Satellite DDT using his left arm and went for the cover.

 _1…2 KICKOUT!_

"The Antagonist" sat up & CJ connected with a stiff Penalty Kick! He lifted him up and went for a Reverse DDT, but Mercury grabbed his bad arm and hit the Backstabber on CJ's arm! He fell back and grabbed his arm, the ref checking up on him. Mercury rolled out of the ring and grabbed the bad arm once again, slamming it into the apron over & over. He pulled him out of the ring and tried to toss him into the ring post, but CJ reversed it and slammed him instead. CJ sat back against the barricade holding his arm while the ref continues to count. Mercury rolled back into the ring and grabbed the referee's foot. While he was distracted, Aiden ran over to CJ and attacked him, but the champ tossed AR3 over the barricade! He rolled into the ring and immediately ate Welcome to England (Falcon Arrow) into the Submission Impossible (Cross Armbreaker)! CJ was struggling but Mercury was pulling at his fingers and broke them, causing him to scream even louder. Edward was laughing while pulling away, but CJ kicked up a bit and rolled on top of his opponent, holding his legs for the pin

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner…..and STILL ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

CJ quickly rolled out of the ring as Edward & Aiden stood in the ring, shocked beyond belief! CJ held the title close to him while holding horrible arm.

Jazz: Woah! CJ just turned the tide and pulled out a huge win!

Jay: You gotta be kidding me….I..just how!?

Jazz: You gotta be at your very best to beat the Way Of The Hawk.

Jay: Someone's gonna beat him! He's NOT invincible!

* * *

 _The camera cuts backstage showing Seth Mercer sitting down in front of the camera. This time, Seth looks unhinged and shattered as he starts to breathe hard._

Seth: Again…..I lost! Again…..I failed. Again…..Matt Lopez ALWAYS GETS THE BETTER OF ME!

Seth cleared his throat and breathed before speaking again.

Seth: Again & again….you get in my way….New Beginnings: you beat me. Love & War: you cost me the International Championship. Crossroads: You, a man who DESPISES tag team wrestling, and Rick beat me and my buddy Ray….by making me tap.

Seth grabbed his head as he rocked back & forth.

Seth: I have to beat you…..no…..I NEED to beat you, Lopez. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't dab. I can't even look myself in the mirror without seeing your smug face staring back at me! I want to finally end this….I must put "The Mexican Lone Wolf" out of my misery for good!

 _Mercer stood up and walked away. But when the camera was about to fade, he came back & threw his chair at it, breaking the lens & knocking it over. The cracked camera fades with Seth looking down at it. _

Seth: Immortality…..2 out of 3 falls…..

 _He soon walked away again as it fades back into the arena as Jazz has a slightly worried look on her face._

Jazz: It's safe to say that Seth's obsession with Matt has driven him over the edge. Now he wants to challenge him in a 2 out of 3 falls match?

Jay: I don't blame him. Matt has been a painful thorn in Seth's side for quite awhile now and it's making Seth lose his control!

Jazz: Well I know Matt is going to have a response for Seth REAL soon….

* * *

 **Dangertits** plays and the crowd cheers as the masked doctor makes his way out. He looks around and acknowledged the crowd before writing on his clipboard.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico, standing 6th tall: DR. WRESTLING JR!_

He hopped onto the ring apron & leaped over the top rope into the ring. He waved to the crowd and continued to write until **Enemy** plays and the crowd began to boo! Out walks Surrealist Morrow being accompanied by Lewis, Rider, & Hunt.

" _And his opponent, being accompanied by The Dark Family, from Los Angeles, California, standing at 5'9" & weighing in at 195 lbs: 'The Messiah' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

He raises his gun hands before walking to the ring with a chorus of boos raining down on him.

Jazz: One of the most shocking moments in ICW definitely came at Crossroads, where Surrealist became apart of the Dark Family and decimated his friend Eric Drago!

Jay: Didn't you hear what "The Messiah" told him? He said "It's nothing personal."

Jazz: Stabbing your best friend in the back IS personal! Eric trusted him, and he cast him to the side like trash!

Surrealist slowly entered the ring alone and stared at his opponent, who stopped writing. Dr. Wrestling dropped his clipboard and went to shake Morrow's hand. Surrealist teased shaking his hand, but leveled him with a right!

The bell ring and Morrow shoved him into the corner and started stomping away at him! He whipped him to the ropes and Wrestling Jr leaped onto the second turnbuckle and hit a Crossbody! He tried to go for a Springboard move but Morrow rolled out of the way and the masked doctor landed on his feet! Morrow leaned against the ropes and glared at the doctor. They stood up and immediately locked up before being taken down by a hip toss! He hit a standing corkscrew moonsault for the cover.

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

The doctor picked up Surrealist, but Morrow connected with an Enziguri, knocking him into the ropes. He tossed him outside the ring and into the foot of the Dark Family, who just watches. Surrealist climbed to the top rope and hit a Diving Front Flip onto his opponent before picking him back up and tossing him into the steel steps. Surrealist rolled him back into the ring and went for the cover.

 _1…2…KICKOUT!_

Surrealist picked him up placed his neck onto the bottom rope. He pressed down on it, making him choke. Morrow released the hold before leaping off and stomping away at him. He picked him up, but ate a jumping knee strike from outta nowhere! Dr. Wrestling hit a spin kick to Morrow's gut, kicked him up and connected with an Enziguri! Morrow landed on his knees as the masked doctor hyped the crowd. He ran the ropes looking for the Springboard DDT, but Morrow countered it into the C4! But he wasn't done there because when the doctor got to his knees, Morrow ran and connected with the curb stomp and covered him!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Messiah' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

The Dark Family all entered the ring as Surrealist looked down at his fallen opponent. He waited and connected with the Kinshasa for good measures as PK grabbed a mic.

P.K.: With every victory…..with every new family member…..he grows stronger and stronger…..this was only a prelude for what's to come! Tonight, the Dark Family will make a sacrifice none the likes have ever seen before! It will be very special…..

The lights went out and when they came back on, The Dark Family was gone and only a fallen Dr. Wrestling Jr remained.

Jazz: A s-sa-sacrifice?

Jay: I don't even wanna know…..

Jazz:...I have a horrible feeling about this.

* * *

 **Free the Flames** play and the crowd got on their feet! "The Iconic Princess" made her way to the ring, holding the ICW Women's Championship high in the air for the whole world to see.

" _Ladies & gentleman: please welcome the BRAND NEW ICW Women's Champion: 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: Thaaaat's right ladies & gentleman! Brianna Kelly went into the Fatal Four Way least likely to win, and walked out the brand new ICW Women's Champion, ending the reign of Traci Star!

Jay: Kudos to her, I'll say that. She somehow pulled away with the gold. Now, how long can she hold the gold?

Jazz: That may be true and on her mind, but right now, she wants to celebrate!

Brianna entered the ring and climbed to the top rope, raising the championship high above the ring before yelling. She had smiled as the crowd chanted "You earned it! You earned it!" But before she could even acknowledge them, **Can't Stop Me** plays & SJ Steele walks out, chuckling.

Jay: Now this celebration is about to get REAL!

Jazz: Oh no...what business does she have to be out here!?

Jay: Don't assume the worst, Jazz. She's just going to celebrate Brianna's title win!

SJ entered the ring and grabbed a mic. She took one look at the champion and kept laughing for a minute before attempting to straighten up.

SJ: Ladies & gentlemen, boys & girls! Let's hear it for BRIANNA KELLY!

The crowd gave a lukewarm reaction while the champion had a death glare.

SJ: Sheesh! Where's the enthusiasm? Where's the loud pop? Where's the standing ovation? Y'know what? I don't blame you. Cause I feel the same way. Bri, you're not gonna last long as champion. I'll give it three weeks until you lose that title, maybe even four. But that all depends on who you face.

Brianna slowly approached SJ, who stepped back a bit.

SJ: Calm yourself now. I know you're not one for keeping a level head let alone think before acting, but there's a time & place for everything. But at this very moment, I'm stating my claim as the #1 Contender for that there championship!

The crowd booed her as SJ waved them off. Suddenly, **Heaven Knows** plays and Natalia walks out to even more boos!

Natalia: Hold on, hold on. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves! First of all, I wanna relay a message to one Justin Danger: you've just entered Monarchy's hit list so you better watch your back, because we will teach you a lesson in humility.

Natalia rolled into the ring and faced the other two wrestlers.

Natalia: As for you two, I gotta say: SJ's right. You won't last long as Women's champion. And I doubt she'll even hold it for three weeks. BUT, there is something, SJ, that I disagree with: you being #1 Contender. That honor belongs to me.

SJ: Oh is that right? What makes you say that?

Natalia: I'm glad you asked. First of all, I hold a victory over the "champ" back in that title tournament, I sent little Katie packing, at Crossroads, I disposed that lunatic of a cowgirl Nyx, I got a smoking hot boyfriend, and Freddy succeeded in keeping my job here! But noooooo: instead of my celebration, we have to sit through a champion who just got lucky!

Brianna just stood there looking at the two women while SJ applauded slowly.

Natalia: I get it, SJ. I know why you're out here and I get it. But it's time I bring a new type of championship to Monarchy: and that's the ICW Women's Championship! And I'm not going to wait a minute longer!

SJ: Yeeeeaaahhhh…..about that last part, I'm afraid you're GOING to have to wait until I get my opportunity to snatch that belt away from her.

Natalia:...I think you misheard me, I wasn't asking for your permission.

SJ: Neither was I.

Those two soon got in each other's faces as the crowd hyped them up while Brianna just sat back & watched. They were interrupted by **Do It Now, Remember It Later** playing and "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels walking out. She went into the ring and immediately gave Brianna a hug before grabbing a mic, but Natalia interrupted her.

Natalia: Don't you EVEN think about it, Michaels! You of all people shouldn't even BE out here! You've had multiple opportunities, and I mean MULTIPLE, for that championship. And all those times, you ended up flat on your back, looking at the lights while the ref counted one two three!

SJ: And to add insult to injury, it was YOU who cost me that title & yet it was also YOU who took the pin! Face it Carson, you're just not cut out for winning that title. What is it? Did me breaking your leg also break your spirit?

SJ & Natalia laughed while Carson & Brianna looked at each other.

Carson:...You're right. I have been losing a lot lately. Yet there was something interesting about those losses of mine: I was either outnumbered, crippled, or someone butted in when they didn't belong and cost me that opportunity. Now I'm not making excuses, that's not the type of person I am. I'm the person who gets up, dusts herself off, and keeps on swinging!

The crowd cheered as Natalia & SJ scoffed at her.

Carson: Besides, the last time I had a fair match, I beat you, SJ after kicking your head in.

The crowd laughed as SJ got in Carson's face. Natalia was not too far behind, until **Voodoo Child** plays  & Trell walks out.

Trell: Oh sweet Jesus. Did you really have to ruin Brianna's title celebration with this? Look, I've thought long and hard about it and I say you three are going to settle it next week in the Women's Triple Threat #1 Contender's Match to face Brianna at Immortality!

Trell walked away, leaving the four women in the ring. SJ immediately went after Brianna & Natalia went after Carson! The heels were stomping away at the faces until Brianna started fighting back! She grabbed SJ and planted her with a devastating Chokeslam! Natalia went for the Kingston Destroyer (Front Flip DDT) but the champion caught her head and planted her with the Scorpion Death Drop! SJ & Natalia rolled out of the ring as Brianna & Carson comes face-to-face. They shook hands and raised the champion's arm.

Jazz: A nice display of sportsmanship by Carson & Brianna fending off The Real One and Monarchy's Leading Lady.

Jay: Well Carson better keep her eyes on Brianna if she EVER hopes to defeat her.

* * *

 **Prehistoric Dog** plays and an annoyed Ray Cobra walked out with a scowl on his face.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the city of Las Vegas, Nevada, standing at 6'4" and weighing in at 20 stone: RAY COBRA!"_

Jay: Poor Cobra...he is very concerned about his loss at Crossroads and especially his best friend going mental.

Jazz: I just think he's just bitter about that loss and is just looking for someone to hurt.

Ray took off his shades and tossed him into the crowd. He rolled into the ring and started to gloat about himself. The fans went ballistic when **Subconscious** plays! His opponent walked out and looked around the Battlefield for the first time. He bowed before spreading his arms out.

" _And his opponent, from New York City, standing at 5'10" & weighing in at 192 lbs: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jazz: This man is coming off from his HUGE debut win against E-Baum at Crossroads! Now he's officially making his in-ring debut here in the Battlefield!

Jay: This man is TOO dangerous! He knocked E-Baum out so hard he may be in a coma! Trell can't have a guy like this come in and injure every other competitor!

Jazz: He's a dangerous striker! It's in his DNA to beat someone who deserves to get beaten!

He walked to the ring, waving to the fans before entering. He climbed to the top rope and did his pose again until Ray Cobra knocked him off the top rope!

Jay: BRILLIANT! Ray has the right strategy: STRIKE WHILE THE IRON IS HOT!

Jazz: That was a HORRIBLE idea! You'll only make him mad…

The Gambler fell outside the ring as Ray continued to beat on him. He tossed him into the barricade multiple times before X Plexing him onto the announce table! He tossed him into the ring and continued his assault until the referee pulled him back to his corner. He checked on The Gambler, who wanted the match to start! The ref nodded and rings the bell!

Jazz: Finally! Now we can get this match started!

Jay: Ray took a gamble and he-

Rat tried to run towards him again, continuing the assault, but The Gambler leaped up and FLOORED him with the Nerve Punch! Ray fell to the canvas with a THUD and The Gambler went for the cover!

 _1….2…..3!_

" _Here's your winner: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jay:...just got knocked out

Jazz: The Gambler just socked him outta nowhere! Ray may be out cold!

The Gambler slowly stood up and had his hand raised. He did his signature pose before leaving. Ray managed to regain consciousness, but was on spaghetti legs when trying to walk.

Jazz: Man, The Gambler in his short time has grown into one of the most dangerous men in ICW!

Jay: Somebody has to stop him before he becomes too reckless and kills someone…..

* * *

 _The screen cuts to a forested area, where "The Mexican Lone Wolf" Matt Lopez was watching a wolf spy on a fox._

Matt: A predator never rests until he gets his prey….Seth Mercer. You and I have been going back & forth and back & forth for a very long time now.

 _The wolf slowly crept towards the Fox, who paid no attention._

Matt: I've scouted you and wounded you far beyond recognition. You say I cost you victories and championships. I say you've been a thorn in my path since day one. Then the battle continues.

 _As the Wolf gets closer, the Fox hears this and looks around for the predator._

Matt: And now you wish to end this. End this little cycle of ours in a two out of three falls match at Immortality…..

 _The Fox makes a run for it, but the Wolf catches him and bites on its neck, instantly killing the Fox._

Matt: Seth, you're a wounded prey and I'm out for blood. At Immortality, I finally end this hunt and put you out FOR GOOD!

 _The Wolf sees the camera and leaps towards it, sending it to static before cutting it to black!_

* * *

 _Sometime later, blue smoke appeared on the screen along with laughter. Soon, Traci Star & the ICW Demolition Champion Brutus Vicious appeared! But they weren't alone: The Nation of Violence appeared with them, looking very angry!_

Michael: Ajax & Raptor Reigns! The golden boys of the tag team division! The so-called "protector" of the Battlefield! And the self proclaimed "New Hounds of Justice" here to "shield" ICW from people like us. Phil, that just won't do!

Phil: No, it won't, Michael. We are the Nation of Violence. We thrive off of chaos & destruction! We live off of disorder! It's what we do best!

Michael: You guys are keeping us from doing what we do. And that just won't slide. Not to mention how you were HAND PICKED to compete in the tag tournament MADE for people like us! Ajax & Raptor, you two have to go.

 _The Nation of Violence stepped back while Traci paced back & forth, laughing to herself. Then she stopped and grew cold._

Traci: Now we come full circle…..we arrive to "The Madman from Hell" Furno Moxley….Once, there was a dominant MONSTER who was feared all throughout the Battlefield!...His name sent grown men weeping and children praying to whatever God they believed in…..He dominated the land with FEAR!

Brutus: FEAR was the driving force of it all…...until a Madman arrived. At first, he seemed just as scary…...a disturbed maniac with a comfort with pain…..until he started protecting the people. He taught them how to face their fears and do what is RIGHT!

Traci:...Now, the Madman and his "shield" protected everyone from FEAR…..and almost destroyed an entire legacy…..until the Monster got involved. That monster? BRUTUS VICIOUS!

Brutus: I AM the most dominant champion to ever step foot in that ring. I AM the most powerful wrestler the world have seen! All should COWER before me

Traci: Yet they don't….because they "believe" in your protection…..your bravery….your false hopes…..and your rescue…..but who is going to be there to save you, Furno Moxley?

Brutus: No one.

Michael: New Shield, what happened to the four of you was only the beginning!

Traci: We will not rest until ICW succumbs to its own FEAR & VIOLENCE! And DEATH! DEATH WILL COME TO THE YOUNG HOUNDS OF JUSTICE!

 _The camera fades to black with Traci laughing in the background._

* * *

 _Day 1 highlights of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament was played, showcasing the first half of the the first round including victories from Ultraviolet, Monarchy, Freelancers, and Barnett & Prince. It showed a promo for Day 2, the second half of the first round before fading back into the Battlefield._

 **Chrome Hearts** plays & the crowd were on their feet cheering as ICW's twin duo ran out on stage, hyping up the crowd. As they leaped up, a will of neon color pyro went off.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 341 lbs: Derrick & Devin: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: Time for some tag team action! And it's featuring the the green & blue twin duo of Derrick & Devin Wayne!

Jay: Last I heard of these two, they were swiftly eliminated from the Tag Team Tournament!

Jazz: Yeah…..but look at their smiles! That won't stop them from having a good time!

They high fives the fans before sliding into the ring and posing together. They high fived each other before waiting for their opponents. **Death** plays and the ICW Tag Team Champions was walking out. They were wearing the titles around their waists and waved to the crowd.

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 491 lbs: the ICW Tag Team Champions Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang: TEAM BRUTAL!"_

Jazz: And the tag team champions seems to never slow down! Even after retaining against The New Shield at Crossroads, they still wanted to compete in a match!

Jay: If you say so….I'm not entirely sure who can beat them at this point.

Team Brutal entered the ring and stood face to face with The Wayne Brothers, shaking their hands. The lights immediately cut off and a dimly lit spotlight shined on the ring. Now standing across Team Brutal stood Ryan Lewis & Surrealist Morrow who with the unconscious Wayne Bross laying across them. Behind Team Brutal stood The Fortress: Static Rider & PK Hunt!

Jazz: Oh dear god, not them!

Jay: Yes, Jazz! The Dark Family has just found their next victims!

They immediately went on the attack and pummeled away at the tag champions! Team Brutal tried to fight back but Ryan dropped The Wayne Bros and flattened Team Brutal with Double Spears! Static picked up Kyle and planted him with Thunder Valley (Salita Del Sol) while PK picked up Wolfgang and dropped him with the Ace In The Hole (Double Underhook Piledriver). The Dark Family all stood over the fallen champions while PK grabbed a mic.

PK: Kyle. Wolfgang. I believe we have yet to properly introduce ourselves: We are The Dark Family…..and we are here for one mission…. sacrificing the ICW Tag Team Championships to "The Destroyer"!

PK dropped the mic as he & Static picked up the championships and held it over their heads before the lights cut off again. When they came back on, The Dark Family were gone and the titles were laying across the middle of the ring.

Jazz:...So that's their next mission: Team Brutal and the ICW Tag Team Championships!

Jay: Ladies & gentleman: I believe we have just witnessed the team that can, and quite possibly will, defeat Team Brutal and become the next tag champions!

Jazz: The Dark Family are too dangerous…..no regards for anyone or anything aside from "The Destroyer."

Jay: And it's that kind of killer instinct that guarantees a sure victory!

* * *

 **Resistance** plays and the crowd EXPLODED as "The Avenger" Will Ralston slowly limps out on stage. Everyone chanted "Welcome back" to the Scottish as he threw up the "Two Sweet" hand gesture while heading to the ring.

Jazz: At Crossroads, Will Ralston shocked the world when he returned to confront his archrival, Genocide, and laid out the challenge for Immortality!

Jay: Genocide broke Ralston! He shattered his body into pieces! And yet Will wanna defy doctor's orders & confront the man who did that to him!?

Jazz: Will isn't just his name! It's a state of mind! He has too much of it to allow Genocide to get away with what he did!

He entered the ring and leaned against the ropes, smiling while looking around the crowd! He took a moment and soaked in the atmosphere around him before speaking.

Will: Thank you all…..thank you all for being with me through my time of need. The kind words, the flowers, cards, everything. It all really meant a lot!

The crowd applauded as Will wiped away his eyes before clearing his throat.

Will: However….it's no secret that I'm not at 100%. Heck, I'm not even at 50%. That drop did a huge number on me and almost took my life…...but it didn't. The moment I regained conscious, I worked my legs to walk again and worked my arms to beat the tar outta that bitter Neo Nazi the moment I get my hands on him!

The crowd cheered as Will slowly chuckled.

Will: Which brings me to today! At Crossroads, I laid out the challenge at Genocide: a Last Man Standing match at Immortality. And the time for waiting is over. So Genocide! I demand an answer and I demand it RIGHT NOW!

Nothing happened out of the gate. All of a sudden, **Angel Of Death** plays and the crowd booed MASSIVELY as Genocide slowly walked out on stage, holding a mic.

Genocide:...Will Ralston. Long time no see, old "friend."

Will: Cut the BS, Genocide and answer the damn challenge!

Genocide: Heh….still as uptight as before. I see me dropping you to your demise wasn't enough. As for your challenge, I honestly have no reason to face you again. The last time we fought, you barely made it out alive.

Will: But you didn't get the job done!

Genocide: I did enough to break you physically and scar you mentally! As far as I'M concerned, this rivalry between us is OVER!

The crowd booed as Genocide turned to walk away. Will rubbed his face before…

Will: WAIT!

Which stopped Genocide dead in his tracks and turned to his bitter enemy.

Will:...I'll make it worth your while. If you win…..I'll leave ICW.

Genocide: Hahahahaha! Really!? You actually believe that's enough to get me to face you!?

Will: What do you want then?

Genocide:...I want you to suffer. I want you to look your stablemates, friends, and family in the face and see what kind of failure you are! There is one thing I demand from you. The one thing you hold more than any championship, any faction, any accomplishments in the WFA: If you lose, not only will you NEVER wrestle again, not only will you leave the WFA but you GIVE UP you're FATHER'S FAMOUS LION MASK to ME!

The crowd gasped in shock and silence as Will looked away for a moment.

Will: Genocide….if risking my father's mask means I finally put an end to your reign of terror and avenge the losses I suffer, you got yourself a deal! I WILL PUT MY CAREER AND FATHER'S MASK ON THE LINE!

The crowd cheered as Genocide chuckled then burst out laughing.

Genocide: Will Ralston...you blind FOOL! At Immortality, I will make sure that when I put you down, you stay down…..FOR GOOD!

The two glared at each other before Genocide left. Will paced back & forth, contemplating on what he just agreed to.

Jazz: I-I-I'm in shock! Did Will….put his family's most cherished possession on the line?

Jay: I didn't think it would be possible, but Ralston just sank to an all time low! Not only will he be rendered out of a career, but he may have doomed himself & his family to Genocide!

Jazz: I know Will is determined to win, but I'm not sure if this was the right call to make, especially at the current state he's in. Moving on, however, it's time for the main event: A #1 contender's triple threat match to the ICW Heavyweight Championship!

* * *

 **Bombtrack** plays and Rick Washington ran out on stage he did his signature pose while getting the crowd hyped.

" _The following contest is a triple threat #1 Contender's match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing at 6'3" & weighing in at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

He high fived the fans before entering the ring and posing for the fans! The fun was interrupted when **Help Is On the Way** plays  & Dan Riley walked out to a lukewarm reaction. He smirked and yelled "I'M THE NEXT #1 CONTENDER!"

" _His opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing at 6'4" & weighing at 219 lbs: 'The Man of a Million Moves' DAN RILEY!"_

He hopped over the top rope and stood face to face with Rick, talking smack to him. Washington was firing back as the referee kept them separated. All of a sudden, the lights flickered in & out as "Justin Danger" appeared on the screen in red. The names were fading in and out and had a silver triple h cross with a wolf in it. The man himself appeared, kneeling on the stage. **Kill Everyone (by Hollywood Undead)** plays and he rose up, smiling, and walked to the ring.

" _And their opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing at 6'6" & weighing in at 245lbs: "The God of Chaos" JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Justin was wearing a black t-shirt (with the word death in red & right under the word, there's a grim reaper. On the back of the shirt is a silver triple h type cross with a wolf on it), black tights (with a red wolf on the front of both the left and right legs), black kick pads, black boots, and a black hoodie.

Jazz: And making his official in-ring debut is "The King of the Indies!" "The Demon Wolf!" "The God of Chaos!" Here is Justin Danger!

Jay: First this maniac runs in and attacks a weakened prince from behind! Now, in his VERY first appearance in the Battlefield, he's thrown in a #1 Contender's Match! I mean, what did he ever do to earn this opportunity!?

Jazz: Well….let me list out ALL of of his accomplishments:

(3x) ROH World Champion  
(1x) ROH Tag Team Champion  
(3x) WCPW Champion  
(3x) CZW World Heavyweight Champion  
(2x) IWGP Heavyweight Champion  
(2x) IWGP Heavyweight Tag Team Champion  
(1x) IWGP Intercontinental Champion  
(1x) NWA World champion (in the Finnish circuit)  
(1x) Lucha Underground champion  
(1x) CMLL World Middleweight champion  
(1x) UEAW European Heavyweight champion  
(1x) NSW champion  
(1x) FCF champion

Jay:..I...I bet he made all of them up.

Jazz: Nope, all legitimate! He's been known to hold two-three and maybe even four championships all at the same time! He is called "King of the Indies" for a reason!

Justin walks to the steps and climbs up to the top rope. He posed by spreading his arms out and tilting his body before jumping off. Danger smiled and leans against the turnbuckle while Dan & Rick just stared at him.

Jazz: Triple threat rules are in play! No count outs, no disqualifications, and the winner will headline Immortality against Freddy Escobar for the ICW Heavyweight Championship!

The bell rings and all three men look at each other. Rick and Danger lock up as Riley watches the bigger men struggle. Rick gets the advantage and locks in a headlock.

Danger lifts Rick for a back suplex, but Riley takes out Danger's leg, causing both men fall. Riley does a running double knee drop to both of the men's heads.

Riley picks Danger up and goes for a suplex, but cannot lift him. Danger turns Riley's suplex attempt into a German Suplex clutch and is about to lift him when Rick runs up to them and hits a double German. Rick climbs the turnbuckle and hits Riley with the Nola Jam.

Rick goes for the same thing on Danger, but Danger hits the J.I.D out of nowhere! Danger goes for the pin, but Riley breaks it with the Koji Clutch!

While Danger struggles, Rick weakly climbs the turnbuckle. Before Danger can tap, Rick hits the Full Moon Assault! All three men lay unconscious as the ref begins the ten count.

They all get up at nine. Riley instantly hits Rick with Uranage. Danger quickly picks Riley up and hits the J.I.D for the win!

" _Here's your winner: 'The God of Chaos' JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Jay: Oh you have GOT to be KIDDING ME!

Jazz: What a debut & what a victory for Justin Danger! He now gets to headline ICW's brightest stage to date!

Jay: If I know the champion, he is watching VERY closely to this! Not only will he extract retribution, but he will do so on the biggest stage of his career!

Justin slowly rose up as the crowd were on their feet. He smiled again and rubbed his waist while winking at the camera. He finished up by climbing to the top rope and doing his pose once again as the camera fades to black.

 **Recap  
** Match 1: Edward Mercury VS CJ Hawk- _ICW International Championship  
_ Winner: CJ Hawk via pin

Match 2: Dr. Wrestling Jr. VS Surrealist Morrow  
Winner: Surrealist Morrow via pin

Match 3: The Gambler VS Ray Cobra  
Winner: The Gambler via pin

Match 4: The Wayne Bros (Derrick & Devin Wayne) VS Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang)  
Winners: No contest. The match was thrown out.

Match 5: Rick Washington VS Justin Danger VS Dan Riley  
Winner: Justin Danger via pin

 **A/N: Credit to KiranTheRay for the main event. I really appreciate this even though he's super busy.**

 **Well...things weren't suppose to turn out this way. This month has been horrible with sickness & surgeries. BUT, here is episode 13 and things are looking interesting. The new guy to ICW, Justin Danger** **,** **in his very first match , became #1 Contender to the Heavyweight title while the war between Will Ralston & Genocide just took a personal turn! The Dark Family grows in power and sets their sights on the dominant Team Brutal and their tag titles, and the endless cycle between Seth & Matt finally comes to an end in 2-out-of-3 falls! As the road to Immortality goes on its way, what will happen next? Especially when Monarchy & The New Shield makes their return to the Battlefield to confront those that laid them out? Find out next time! Until then, fave, follow, review, and stay cool! Until next time...**


	33. Battlefield Episode 14

_The screen suddenly reveals the POV of a camcorder in the middle of a dark room. Picking it up was Furno Moxley, with Nyx Rosewood, Raptor Reigns, and Ajax in tow._

Ajax: Ajax here!

Raptor: Raptor Reigns.

Nyx: I'm Nyx Rosewood.

Furno: I'm Furno Moxley, we are the New Shield!

 _The screen suddenly turns static as the camera panned to Ajax._

Ajax: Immortality, the grandest stage of ICW, is upon us. So...Nation of Violence...Traci Star...Brutus Vicious...we see where you're getting at there.

Raptor: But, by screwing with us at Crossroads, you started a war you cannot win.

Ajax: And Michael, Phil, you're wondering why we're in the WFA Tag Team tournament, it's all simple, really. We're more cohesive than you...uncultured swines. Not to mention we're simply better than you.

 _The camera pans to Nyx, who smiled sinisterly._

Nyx: As a matter of fact, we should be thanking all of you. No wonder injustice always runs loose throughout the WFA: there's people like you & Monarchy who run around believing to own the whole business! We're here to put an end to that!

Furno: At Crossroads, we were destroyed, but just recently, we were enlightened about who we are! All thanks to you….., but do you really think you're the best? You really think you're a god?! No...you're not even close. You four want a war of blood, violence, fear, and insanity?! Well, TWO TEAMS CAN PLAY THAT GAME!

Ajax: At Immortality, Michael Chaos...and Phil Vandal..., Raptor and I will destroy you.

Raptor: And your Nation will fall.

Nyx: Traci, Traci, Traci...you think you know fear? About pain? About hurting others? HA! The next time we meet, I'll put the FEAR of the Mad Angel right into YOU!

Furno: And you, Brutus, you and your little…..whatever she is…. cost me my Heavyweight title. Not only that, you got in my way of dealing the final brand of Justice to Monarchy! Now THAT…..THAT can't be forgiven…...At the brightest stage of ICW, I'm gonna walk in, beat you to a pulp and take that ICW Demolition Championship! An eye for an eye, Vicious! We will settle who is the most destructive out of all of us….because our match will be a DEATH MATCH! You think you're a God...but you're not. You're just a man who CAN & WILL fall! You'll wish you were an angel, because the Devil is coming for you at Immortality!

Nyx: The night is upon us. We've got ways to break you. Consider this….WAR!

Ajax: And it will be hell to pay on ICW, BELIEVE THAT!

Furno: Believe in US!

Raptor: BELIEVE IN THE NEW SHIELD!

 _The screen transitions to heavy static before turning back to normal._

* * *

 _The camera fades back into the Battlefield, where the crowd were on their feet & hyped up for what was in store._

Jazz: Hello ladies & gentleman! Welcome back to ICW! This is its Battlefield! I'm Jazz and as always joining me-

Jay: SCREW ALL OF THAT STUFF JAZZ! YOU NEED TO STAY TUNED FOR THIS EPISODE! FOR SINCE THEY'VE REGAINED THE HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE, MONARCHY IS RETURNING HERE TONIGHT!

Jazz:...Lovely. Also tonight is another triple threat #1 Contender's match between Rodriguez, Steele, and the Heartbreak Chick! But that's all then, let's get right into the action!

 **Breaking Through** plays and the crowd POPS for the International Champion. He appears on stage, with his arm still wrapped up but CJ favouring less than usual. He raised the title with his other hand before walking to the ring.

" _The following is the WOTH International Open Challenge Scheduled for one fall….and is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, representing the Way Of The Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois, Standing 6'4" & weighing in at 224 lbs: the ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!_

Jazz: And just like last week, we're kicking things off with the WOTH International Open Challenge! Although CJ's arm looks to be slightly better than last week, one wonders if he can still use that arm of his.

Jay: The answer is STILL no! Look, CJ is clever. He's taping it less & less to show that he's getting better. But one look at his face, and anyone can see that it couldn't be further from the truth!

Jazz: Yet that didn't stop the champion at Crossroads, that didn't stop him last episode, and it SURELY won't stop him today!

CJ entered the ring and raised his title again to the roaring crowd. The light came back on as **Blur** plays and the crowd gave off mild boos. One half of the KNA, Aiden, walked out with a serious look on his face. Edward came out behind him, still visibly annoyed from his loss last week.

" _And his opponent, being accompanied by 'The Antagonist' Edward Mercury & representing the Kings of a New Age, from London, England, standing at 5'11' & weighing in at 215 lbs: 'AR3' AIDEN REMINGTON III"_

Jazz: I'll tell ya, you do NOT want to be the KNA right now. With Edward losing to CJ Hawk previously, & the KNA being eliminated in the first round of the Tag Tournament (go check it out), they are not having the best of days lately.

Jay: OF COURSE NOT! Not only were they unfairly eliminated from the tag tournament, but CJ screwed "The Antagonist" out of the International Championship! There is conspiracy against The KNA!

Jazz: Or maybe they lost fair and square & you're just butthurt about it.

Jay: Whatever…..I just know that if anyone can match CJ's in-ring mat skills, it's AR3!

The KNA walk to the ring as Aiden rolled in by himself. AR3 pointed at CJ's arm, but was brushed off by the champion himself! The ref grabbed the title, held it up, and called for the bell to ring!

The two circled each other & locked up. Aiden immediately wrapped around his legs & took him to the mat and twisted his arm! CJ lifted him up and tried to slam him down, but Remington rolled him up and into a Fujiawa Armbar! CJ, escaped and lifted him up into a Knee Breaker! He ran the ropes and hit a Basement Dropkick onto his leg, sending him onto one leg. He finished off with a Step-Up Enziguri and went for the cover.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

CJ picked him up, Aiden took him down and kneed his bad arm over & over! He tossed him out of the ring before distracting the ref. While the ref was occupied, Edward ran over and whacked the cane at the champion's arm over & over before whacking at his head. He tossed him back into the ring and laughed as Aiden picked him up and hit a Straight Jacket Suplex for the cover!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

AR3 picked up CJ's arm & twisted it behind his back. He followed up by Clotheslining him to the canvas! As CJ tried getting up, Remington viciously kicked him in the bad arm again! Remington slowly picked him up again and whipped him to the ropes! As he came back, Aiden went for a Frankensteiner, CJ caught him in mid air and went for a Powerbomb! But AR3 wrapped around his bad arm and pulled at it again! CJ stumbled trying to get to the ropes, but finally made it, causing Remington to let go. As the ref held him back, Edward tripped the champion and made him fall and Aiden picked him up and hit a Brainbuster for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Aiden picked CJ up and shoved him into the corner, firing off rapid uppercuts! He hit a snapmare followed by a dropkick to his back! Remington looked over his battered opponent and called for the end. He lifted him up to the top turnbuckle and sat him up from behind. He climbed up and went for the Tiger Suplex, but CJ started firing headbutts to Aiden, causing him to let go. He hit an elbow to his head & Remington fell to the canvas! "The Antagonist" ran to the apron, but CJ knocked him back down! Aiden leaped back up and performed the Suplex! As they were coming down, CJ landed on his feet & kept AR3's shoulders down for the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

CJ fired back with knees to the gut and rapid kicks to his side! Aiden caught a kick, but the champion responded with an Enziguri, sending him to the ropes! He ran over and hit the Monkey Flip which sent him flying! As Aiden stood up, CJ ran & hit a Chop Block to his leg but held on & followed up with the Leg Breaker! The champion went to the apron and waited for AR3 to get back up, but Edward swung his cane at him. CJ jumped over it and hit a Springboard Moonsault knocking Edward down! CJ climbed back to the apron & went for his Springboard Forearm, but AR3 leaped up & caught him in the Kimura Lock! CJ screamed in agony as Remington had it tight, pulling away at his bad arm! CJ almost tapped out, but he lifted Aiden up and hit multiple Kneebreakers until he let go, which he did! Both guys slowly stood up & CJ lifted him up for the Electric Chair Driver, but Edward appeared again on the apron! Aiden raked at the eyes to break free, but CJ tossed him into his own partner, knocking Mercury out! Aiden stumbled back & CJ caught him in the Twisted Claw! Aiden struggled to get to the ropes, but the more he pulled the more painful it became. Eventually, Aiden had to tap out!

" _Here's your winner….and STILL the ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: Chalk up another hard fought victory to the reigning champion!

Jay: Okay, this is starting to get really old….I'm starting to get sick of seeing CJ with that title just beating everyone!

CJ stood up and held his damaged arm. Grabbed his title and raised it in the air with his good arm before heading to the back, leaving the KNA visibly frustrated again. Edward slid into the ring to console his partner until he assaults the referee!

Jazz: Wait a minute! That was uncalled for!

Jay: Well look at this!

Edward & Aiden stomped away at the referee several times before picking him up and hitting Kingdom Come! They weren't satisfied, however, because they hit another Kingdom onto the ref to a chorus of boos. They soon left in a huff.

Jazz: Talk about being sore losers and unsportsmanlike conduct!

Jay: Clearly, these two have been underutilized and underappreciated since being here! I don't blame them!

Jazz: Of course you wouldn't! You would support this kind of behavior!

Jay: For a good reason.

* * *

 **After the Rain** plays and Eric Drago walks out to cheering from the audience. He had a semi smile on his face as he made his way to the ring.

Jazz: Eric Drago is back! He hasn't been seen nor heard from since Surrealist sided with The Dark Family!

Eric rolled into the ring and grabbed a mic. He looked into the crowd and sighed before speaking.

Eric: I wish I could say what happened to me didn't hurt. I wish I could say I saw this coming. I wish I could stand here and say I didn't trust Surrealist Morrow. But I can't. Because I did exactly that. I trusted Morrow.

The crowd booed at the mention of his name.

Eric: And why wouldn't I? Heck, we fought against a monster together! We've beaten famous tag teams together! We were on a roll!...Until Crossroads. There, he showed his true colors. He destroyed a working friendship and joined The Dark Side of ICW: The Dark Family.

The crowd booed even louder at the sound of that name.

Eric: I know I know. I feel the same way too. I trusted him. I trusted that he'll do the right things! That he fights the right way and does the right thing to do! Instead, he showed just how much of a PUNK COWARD he really is! So because of that, I'm going to do the right thing: SURREALIST, I'M CHALLENGING YOU TO A MATCH AT IMMORTALITY!

The crowd popped when he said that. Nothing happened for a minute until the titantron cut off. It then showed Surrealist Morrow, standing by himself surrounded by the darkness.

Surrealist Morrow: Eric...Eric...Eric...there are some things you need to understand. Yes, we were both taken out by the same monster. However, what you don't know is that I almost got paralyzed from the neck down! While you were recovering quickly, I laid there watching you and becoming envious that you can continue to be successful, that you can continue to walk, move, wrestle, win titles, and gain fame. I slowly gave up & rotted away, but then…

The other members of the Dark Family, Static Rider, PK Hunt, & Ryan Lewis, all appeared and stood next to him.

Surrealist: A Family appeared...and healed me in ways I could NEVER imagine! They saved my career...they saved my LIFE! I was so thankful for them! But nothing came free, and I had to perform a sacrifice to make sure I stayed permanently healed. I immediately knew who to sacrifice….YOU, Drago.

The crowd booed as Eric was getting angrier at each passing moment.

Surrealist: Now look where I am now: I am apart of the most dominant faction in all of ICW, I feel physically & mentally superior than when I first showed up here, and I'm even apart of the WFA Jr. Heavyweight Tournament, something you were suppose to be apart of, but couldn't even make it!

Eric: JUST ANSWER MY FREAKING CHALLENGE!

Surrealist:...I see you're taking this personal, Drago. I told you once before, what happened in the past was all business. However, what I will do to you at Immortality, I will take personal satisfaction in doing so…..

The titantron soon cut off along with the lights. The screen soon became disoriented and, when the lights & screen turned back to normal, all four members of The Dark Family surrounded the ring, and surrounded Eric. Surrealist had a mic in his hand and said:

Surrealist: ….Just like what we're going to do to you RIGHT NOW!

The Dark Family charged the ring and assaulted Eric! He held his own against Static & PK, but was floored by a Big Boot from the massive Ryan Lewis! After that, the other three soon stomped away at Drago until **Chrome Hearts** played. The crowd popped  & The Wayne Bros ran down to the ring and attacked Static & PK! Derrick & Devin tossed The Fortress out of the ring before trying to attack Ryan! Eric continued to fight with Surrealist, who slid away and stepped back from the ring. Eric & The Wayne Bros triple teamed Ryan Lewis! The larger guy stumbled to the ropes & ate a triple superkick which sent him to the outside, though he landed on his feet! The Dark Family regrouped and strategized as Eric Drago & The Wayne Bros, who were getting the crowd hyped and motioned for the four to get back into the ring!

* * *

 _Day 2 highlights of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament was played, showcasing the second half of the the first round including victories from Fortress, New Shield, Thunder & Freund, and Devil's Associates's shocking win. It showed a promo for Day 3: the Quarterfinals before fading back into the Battlefield._

* * *

Jazz: Welcome back, ladies & gentleman, to the Battlefield! After things broke down, Trell officially made a six-man tag match between The Wayne Bros & Eric Drago against Surrealist Morrow & The Fortress.

The ref was already in the ring as Eric Drago & PK Hunt started out for their team. The bell rings and PK immediately rushes Drago, who ducks and hit a jumping knee strike, sending him back to the ropes. He tossed him and hit a Dropkick! He tags in Derrick and the green twin bounced off the ropes and hit the Double Foot Stomp onto the chest of PK! He rolled out and hit double Dropkicks onto Static & Surrealist before hitting a Backflip into a Moonsault for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Derrick tags his brother Devin, who immediately tags Eric. The Wayne Bros tossed PK to the ropes and hit a Double Drop Toe Hold and wrapped their legs around PK's ankles. Eric ran the ropes and the Wayne Bros lifted Eric into the air and he came down with a Elbow Drop to PK's back! They left the ring as Eric picks Hunt up and tosses him to the feet of Morrow and demands to tag himself in! Surrealist looked at Eric, but PK tags Static instead, who leaps over the top rope! Static looks at Eric and laughed before going for the attack! Eric, however, simply responded with a Roundhouse Kick, sending Static back to his corner. Static charged at him again, but Eric rolled out of the way and delivered a Enziguri to Surrealist, knocking him off the apron! Static took the chance and delivered a stiff knee to the side of Drago! He followed up with a Reverse Hurricanrana, knocking him down! Ryan helped Morrow up and he tags himself in while looking at his future opponent. He picks him up and hit a DDT for the cover.

 _1….2..KICKOUT!_

Morrow watched as Eric got to his knees, and Superkicked him back down. He tags in Static, who ran in and viciously beat him over & over! Static violently tosses him into a corner and headbutted Eric a few times before running back and hitting a Corner Dropkick! Static tags in PK and they lifted Drago up and into a Double Vertical Suplex! PK drags Eric to their corner and slowly stomps away at him! Morrow tags himself in and hopped off the apron. He pulls Drago to the outside and was about to throw him into the ring post, Eric reversed it and did it instead! PK & Static was about to attack, but Eric tossed PK into Static, knocking them both out! He slid back into the ring and crawled towards the Wayne Brothers, who were desperate for a tag. By the time they did, Drago tags in Devin!

The twin in blue leaped over the top rope and hit a Clothesline that turned Surrealist inside out! He attacked The Fortress with dual Dropkicks! Devin rolled over towards "The Messiah" and connected with a Rolling Neckbreaker! He grabs him and went for the Wheelbarrow Gutbuster and then the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Static slid back in and attacked Devin, but Derrick leaps in and hits a Superkick, knocking him out of the ring! PK slid in and knocked Derrick out with a Discus Forearm until Eric connected with the Dragon Halberd (Spear)! Morrow got up and he & Drago stood face-to-face! Surrealist went to make a run for it, but Eric grabbed him and started brawling with his former friend! Soon, the Wayne Bros & The Fortress all brawled in the ring before the twins & Morrow tossed The Dark Family out of the ring! They went for triple suicide dives and connected! Devin picked up Surrealist and tossed him back into the ring and connecting with the Famouser and the cover!

 _1...2…_ The count was interrupted when Ryan Lewis pulled the ref out of the ring!

Derrick tried to hit a Hurricanrana onto Ryan, but was caught in midair and tossed into the barricade! Eric climbed to the top rope and went for the Dragon Asteroid (a Flying Elbow) onto a standing Ryan, shockingly knocking him down! However, when Eric got back up, Surrealist caught him with a Superkick followed by the Curb Stomp! Devin appeared outta nowhere and hit a flying crossbody onto Surrealist before tossing the ref back into the ring! Devin waited as "The Wild Card" slowly stood up against the corner! However, Static tagged himself in as Devin connected with the Helluva Kick onto PK! As Devin went to pin him, "The Eye of the Storm" quickly leaped to the top rope & hit the Thunder Drop (Red Arrow) onto Devin and went for the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here are your winners: Static Rider, PK Hunt, & Surrealist Morrow: THE DARK FAMILY!"_

Jazz: What an insane way for things to breakdown the way they did! Yet when the dust cleared, The Dark Family were left standing!

Jay: It's no surprise! Those four have wrecked havoc across ICW! And now they have their sights on Team Brutal & The ICW Tag Team titles! Not to mention Morrow has a whole lot of momentum for his bout with Eric Drago!

Jazz: Not to mention he, Static Rider, & Derrick Wayne building momentum for the WFA Jr. Heavyweight Tournament they'll be competing in very soon!

Static stared at the camera, laughing maniacally as the rest of the Dark Family re-entered the ring. The lights dimmed a bit as all four guys stood tall, until **Death** plays. The crowd cheered as the ICW Tag Team Champions marched out to the ring. As they rolled in, the arena lights cut off and the screen became disoriented. When they came back on, all four guys were gone, leaving only a spotlight onto Team Brutal. PK's voice was overheard:

PK: At Immortality, the legacy of Team Brutal will fade into obscurity and will be sacrificed by The Dark Family….and we will become ICW Tag Team Champions!

Team Brutal still had a confused look as the spotlight fades & the screen cuts to black!

* * *

 _When the screen turns back on, it showed Genocide, sitting in a chair watching a large, blank monitor. His expression was that of an emotionless sociopath._

Genocide:...Let me tell you all a story. The story about the legacy that is Will Ralston & the entire Ralston family.

 _The monitor soon cut on into an arena in black & white. A large man appeared in the ring. He wore medium blue trunks, boots, armbands and lion mask. "And introducing his opponent: The Scottish Lion!" Said an announcer. The fans applauded as The Scottish Lion raised his hand and waved to everyone. Highlights of some of his matches were played._

Genocide: Let's begin with this man: 'The Scottish Lion' Edward Ralston….a man of honor, dignity, discipline, and respect. A man who traveled all across the world, from Argentina to Mexico, and from the United States to the United Kingdom, wowing the crowd with his Lucha & Scottish ways. Fans adored him; they cherished this man as if he was a living superhero! However, for all of the feats he had, Edward was missing one thing: A killer instinct.

 _The monitor soon cuts to The Scottish Lion in the ring with a very barbaric wrestler. Those two were having a match, until the barbaric wrestler dropped him with a devastating move. The Scottish Lion did not get up, let alone move at all! The referee had to pull the wrestler away as he stopped the match and called for medics. The crowd were shocked & stunned silent as the barbaric wrestler raised his arm in triumph!_

Genocide: It was a lack of a killer instinct that cost "The Scottish Lion" not only his wrestling career, but the ability to even walk. "The Scottish Lion" was no more. Only Edward Ralston remained, a broken, beaten, and paralyzed shell of a man! But he wouldn't give in. No….instead, he decided to train his two sons: his eldest boy, Peter Ralston, and my opponent for Immortality: William Ralston. His wife, Betty Ralston, who actually had some sense, pleaded with her husband to not do this, but he wouldn't listen. That would be a fatal mistake.

 _The monitors cut to Edward, sitting in a chair, watching his two sons wrestle against each other. Betty's voice could be heard in the background, telling them to be careful, and Edward saying how proud he is of his boys._

Genocide: Sometime later, Peter felt he was ready enough to step into the spotlight not just as Peter Ralston, but as "Scottish Lion Jr." He donned his father's iconic wrestling mask and continued on the tradition, continuing to spread honor, dignity, discipline, etc. etc. to all of the fans around the world.

 _The monitor, now showing some color, soon cuts to Scottish Lion Jr., dressed similarly to his father, in the ring as the announcer said "Introducing first, Scottish Lion Jr." It soon cuts to him wrestling different opponents and celebrating with the fans, smiling ear to ear._

Genocide: Unfortunately for him, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and his own lack of a killer instinct cost him…..this time much more than a wrestling career.

 _The monitor transitions to Scottish Lion Jr. in the ring standing across from the same barbaric wrestler that his father faced along with his new manager: a curly blonde French woman wearing a white coat, white boots, black gloves, black stockings, and a black scarf. This time, the entire Ralston family (Edward, Betty, and a very young Will) were sitting in the front row. Scottish Lion Jr. almost put him the barbaric wrestler away, but he was scooped up and landed on his head! Everyone gasped and Betty screamed in horror as the referee stopped the match. The blonde woman raised the hand of the barbaric wrestler as Scottish Lion Jr.'s breath eventually stopped. The referee tried to check on him, but he wasn't moving at all._

Genocide: Y'see, in this business, only the strong, the ones who have no qualms with inflicting maximum amount of suffering to their opponent, survive. "Scottish Lion Jr." was not strong enough to survive. He did not have that killer instinct. And it's because of that flaw that Betty had her worst dream happen in front of her: Peter Ralston died in the ring.

Genocide: The Ralston family was broken after that. Betty was so distraught after that night, she could not forgive Edward and blamed him for Peter's death. "The Scottish Lion" was so depressed, so heartbroken, he despised wrestling after that. However, there was one Ralston who remain determined to get in the ring more than ever: young William Ralston.

 _The monitor soon cuts to Will traveling the world, in different training room & dojos, honing his skills. There were different photos of him with fellow trainees and him warming up._

Genocide: Will was...special. Seeing his father paralyzed & brother literally killed in front of him, a fire was lit inside his stomach. Something grew inside his stomach: a Killer Instinct! He wanted payback against the man who ruined his family. He wanted to "Avenge" his family's loss! Thus, "The Scottish Avenger" Will Ralston was officially born.

Genocide: And BOY was he something spectacular: a Lucha Underground Champion, CMLL World Middleweight Champion, NWA Finnish Circuit World Champion, IWGP Intercontinental Champion, he's done things his family could even dream of! Hell, he's currently the SSW Champion & HFW Tag Champion, right?

 _The screen soon turned to Will Ralston in Lucha Underground, holding the Lucha Underground title as the Believers cheered him on. "Will Ralston has just beaten Prince Puma and is the new Lucha Underground Champion! WHAT A MATCH!" Yelled Matt Striker._

Genocide: Yet….as he traveled through Finland, Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, Russia, Japan, the UK, America, etc. He became distracted…..

 _The screen cuts to him now in CMLL, at the Arena Mexico in Mexico City holding the CMLL World Middleweight Championship over a fallen Dragón Rojo Jr. "Ralston acaba de sorprender al mundo, ha derrotado a Red Dragon Jr. y se ha convertido en el nuevo campeón mundial de peso medio de CMLL de manera espectacular!" says a Spanish announcer._

Genocide:...He lost that fire….

 _The screen pans to Wrestle Kingdom in Japan, where Will is standing over Shinsuke Nakamura holding the IWGP Intercontinental Championship as "Bullet Club! F-F-F-FOR LIFE!" is heard all around the world. "_ _ウィルが_ _Bullet Club_ _のような不正なグループに参加するとは信じられない！彼は_ _IWGP_ _インターコンチネンタルチャンピオンシップに勝つために魂を売った！"_ _Liger said as Will Too Sweet the Young Bucks and Kenny Omega._

Genocide:...That desire for vengeance…..

 _The screen finally cuts to SSW Forever where [KiranTheRay wrote this on his show] Ralston covers Ced, and Ced has literally no chance of kicking out. The bell rings before Will Ralston is handed the SSW Championship. Bullet Club all come out and hoist Ralston on their shoulders. Once they set him down, they all Too Sweet, like in Japan._

Genocide:...And that killer instinct that once cost your family everything…

 _The monitor soon cuts to the first episode of ICW, where Will Ralston beat Genocide in seconds. It soon became enthralled in multiple brawls before cutting to Love & War._

Genocide: And it was that, Will, that caused you to fall….and fall….and fall…..

 _It showed multiple replays of Genocide tossing Will, who fell to his defeat. Genocide soon cut the monitor off and turned to face the camera._

Genocide: And now here the story continues, with you beaten, broken, and a shell of your former self. You should be counting your blessings that you did not end up like your father or your brother. You should have called it quits and live your life away from the ring. But you didn't. You decided to throw everything away just to have a chance to beat me. To "Avenge" your loss, just like your brother tried to do. I'm sorry to say that's just not going to happen. Because unlike your family, unlike the people of Finland, I was born with the killer instinct! I will do WHATEVER. IT. TAKES to beat my opponent, even if it means they never wrestle again. At Immortality, your story will end. Our rivalry will end. I will make you relive your worst nightmare: I will take EVERYTHING from you: your WFA career, your wrestling career, they symbol of the Ralston family name: you're father's wrestling mask, and if need be, YOUR LIFE!

Genocide: William, the last thing you will ever see inside the ring, is the Ralston legacy crumbling, and Genocide ascending to Immortality as the Last. Man. Standing!

 _The camera soon shuts itself off. The screen faded back into the Battlefield where the crowd was still hot._

* * *

A wall of fire went off and **We Will Rock You** plays. The crowd began to boo as DJ Kingston (without Natalia Rodriguez), Dylan Torres, King Caesar, and the new ICW Heavyweight Champion Freddy Escobar, all walk out together with Freddy holding the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship on one shoulder, the UW Championship on his other shoulder, and the ICW Heavyweight Championship around his waist!

Jazz: Oh dear god….not them.

Jay: LADIES & GENTLEMAN, MONARCHY HAS RETURNED! Bow your heads and pay respect to the most dominant faction in all of WFA, and pay extra respect to "The Prince" and the greatest Champion to ever grace the ring: the NEW ICW Heavyweight Champion: FREDDY ESCOBAR!

Jazz:...As much as I dislike to admit it, Freddy Escobar did become a 2x Heavyweight Champion after battling Furno Moxley in a grueling ladder match back at Crossroads.

Jay: And the best part? HE DID IT WITHOUT THE ASSISTANCE OF MONARCHY!

Jazz: Yet it was Brutus & Traci who decided the match after taking out Fur-

Jay: IRRELEVANT! FREDDY ESCOBAR IS BACK ON TOP AND ALL IS RIGHT WITHIN MONARCHY!

Monarchy entered the ring and looked around the Battlefield. The fans continued to boo as Freddy picked up the mic.

Freddy: Do not adjust your tv's and turn that volume way past eleven, because I'm BAAAAAACK! And guess what? THE ICW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP is BACK WHERE IT BELONGS: AROUND MY WAIST!

The crowd booed while the rest of Monarchy applauded them. Freddy soon show off the title to the camera for the world to see. He soon cleared his throat and continued to speak.

Freddy: Oh, and while I was away, I managed to snatch these two babies up as well, so this makes me the greatest wrestler of ALL TIME! I know it, MONARCHY knows it, and YOU ALL know it as well!

The crowd continued to boo as Monarchy applauded them. Freddy's smile before quieting everyone down.

Freddy: Now, normally we would celebrate this joyous occasion, but after my ladder match, something….unforeseeable happened to Monarchy and myself: we were ambushed. Not just by anybody, no. From a man I should've seen coming: Justin Danger!

The crowd popped at the sound of his name while Monarchy had an annoyed look on their faces.

Freddy: No surprising that you all would cheer for someone like him. But worst of all, last episode, he was named #1 Contender to MY Heavyweight title! And my supposed "boss" scheduled this whole thing all without consulting ME! How disrespectful is that!? I mean, this newbie is going to face ME in the main event of the biggest show this season! And nobody was going to tell me this!?

Monarchy consoled Freddy while the crowd chanted "We Want Justin!"

Freddy: Fine then…..so be it. Frankly, I don't care who I have to face because at the end of the day: I'M the one left holding the gold! I'M the face of the WFA! And I'M the one who makes each and every opponent I face BOW! And Just-

 **Kill Everyone (by Hollywood Undead)** plays and the crowd comes alive for "The God of Chaos" Justin Danger walking out (alongside a referee)! Monarchy had an annoyed look on their faces and Justin was smiling from ear to ear. While walking to the ring, Justin had a mic in his hand.

Justin: FREDDY! Long time no see buddy! I see you're still doing the whole "Monarchy controlling the wrestling world" thing. Still the same old Escobar now as you were back then. And frankly, we're all sick of it! Not just me, but every single person in the WFA!

The crowd cheered as Monarchy brushed off what Justin said about them.

Justin: Now, I'm here to change and rearrange the status quo around here. And it starts by dropping you again and taking the ICW Heavyweight Championship! But that'll be at Immortality. Right now, someone's going to step into the Danger Zone! There's a match at this very moment, and my opponent? Well, it one of your little friend I dropped on my way here! Frankly I don't care which one of you it is, cause it all ends the same: You line em up, and I KNOCK EM DOWN!

Justin dropped the mic and entered the ring. Monarchy was about to charge, but Freddy instead held them back and told them to step out of the ring. All four guys slowly surrounded the ring as Justin looked around him, ready to fight! Monarchy hopped onto the apron, all eyeing Justin. The #1 Contender striked first, knocking Freddy off the ring apron! However, "The Rabid Street Dog" entered the ring and quickly beat down Justin while the rest of Monarchy tended to Freddy! Dylan took off his jacket and waited for Danger to get back to his feet.

Jazz: Looks like we have an impromptu match between Justin Danger & Dylan Torres! But after a disgusting cheap shot, how ready will he be now?

Jay: He's not! He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into! And "The Rabid Street Dog" is gonna make sure he truly understands who Monarchy is!

Justin slowly made it to his feet as the bell rings! Dylan immediately attacked again, knocking him into the corner! He started wailing away at him several times before stepping back. He went for a corner splash, but Justin came back with a Slingblade! "The God of Chaos" picked his opponent up and delivered stiff knees to the side of his face, knocking him to the ropes! He went for an Irish Whip, but Dylan countered it! Justin ran and ducked a clothesline attempt before performing a Handstand Back Elbow, knocking Torres out of the ring! "The God of Chaos" was smiling while Monarchy tried to calm Dylan down. Freddy started whispering in his ear. Justin got impatient and ran the ropes, hitting a Tope Con Hilo, knocking all of Monarchy out! Justin rolled Dylan into the ring and climbed to the top rope. Dylan grabbed the referee and Freddy whacked Justin with the title, knocking him back into the ring! Torres moved the ref out of the way and hit a running Senton onto Justin for the pin!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Dylan picked up Danger and hit a Snap Vertical Suplex onto Justin! He picked him up and headbutted him several times before lifting him up. He hit a Knee Breaker before running the ropes and connecting with the Cannonball onto his leg! Dylan stomped away at Justin before kicking him out of the ring! He rolled out and tossed Justin into the barricade several times and stepped back a few meters. Dylan ran and connected with the Cannonball! Monarchy cheered him on as Dylan taunted the crowd! He picked up Justin and hit a Belly-to-Back onto the apron before rolling him into the ring. He slid back in and went for the cover.

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Dylan picked him back up and threw him into the corner! He stood back and hit a corner splash onto Justin. He picked him up and sat him on the top rope. He climbed up and went for Superplex, but Justin started hitting him over & over. Danger held him down and connected with the Sunset Flip Powerbomb! Justin & Dylan soon slowly stood up and began trading stiff shots with each other but Justin gained the advantage and tossed Torres across the ring. He came back with a Rolling Discus Forearm and a Dragon Suplex! He picked him back up and lifted him into the air before hitting a Spinning Powerbomb! He sat down and went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Justin stood up and waited for Dylan to stand up, but DJ Kingston hopped onto the ring apron and tried to attack Justin, but ended up eating an Enziguri, knocking him back out! The distraction allowed Dylan to attack from behind and tossed him into the ropes! Justin however, Springboard off the ropes into the J.I.D! He wasn't done there, he picked him up and connected with the Danger Bomb! He covers him while glaring at Freddy.

 _1...2...3!_

Jazz: Wow! What a match between these two! And Justin Danger picks up some important momentum towards his title match!

Jay: Psshhh…...beginner's luck. All newbies get a lucky shot once in awhile!

Jazz: How long can you keep calling him a "newbie?" He's been on a roll these last few days!

Justin stood up & had his hands raised. Monarchy helped Dylan out of the ring with Freddy visibly annoyed. He glared at "The God of Chaos" before having Monarchy retreat to the back! He posed on the top turnbuckle to the delight of the crowd.

Jazz: Justin Danger is on a roll! He was granted one chance, and he took it & ran with it all the way to Immortality!

Jay: He's WAY out of his league! Freddy & Monarchy are going to embarrass him in front of the whole world.

* * *

 **Heathens** plays  & the crowd cheered as "The Mexican Lone Wolf" Matt Lopez appeared kneeling on stage. He rose up and walked to the ring with a aura of seriousness around him.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Tijuana, Mexico: standing in at 5'9" & weighing in at 194 lbs: 'The Mexican Lone Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: So this is interesting…..leading up to their 2 out of 3 falls match, Matt & Seth has agreed to pick each other's opponents for this & next episode!

Jay: I guarantee Seth is going to find someone that will tear Matt limb from limb!

Jazz: I can just tell by the way he looks that he doesn't care who he brings out, because he's going to beat them!

Matt entered the ring and took his hoodie off. He paced around the ring, waiting for somebody to appear until **Groundhogs Day** plays  & Seth Mercer walks out, holding a mic. He paced back & forth with a sadistic smile on his face.

Seth: Matt….Matt….Matt….I found someone to rip you piece by piece! To make sure you won't even make it to Immortality! And I can't wait to see the look on your face when he appears….

Seth laughed as nothing happened. All of a sudden, **War In Paradise** plays and the crowd just gasped! Out walked Brutus Vicious, with a death glare in his eyes! He marched passed Seth and went straight to the ring.

" _And his opponent, from Tampa, Florida, standing in at 6'10" & weighing in at 300 lbs: the ICW Demolition Champion: BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

Jazz:...

Jay: PERFECT CHOICE! Seth Mercer just co-signed Lopez's death wish! And it's gonna be carried out by the Demolition Champion Brutus Vicious!

Brutus stepped into the ring and took off his mask. He stood face-to-face with Matt, the size difference being abundantly clear! The ref forced both men back to different corners as Seth took a seat at the announce table, but didn't put the headset on.

The bell rings and Matt immediately went after Brutus! He started delivering kicks to the legs of the larger man, but was easily swatted away! Matt tried to take him down by his legs, but Brutus lifted him up with ease and tossed him across the ring. Brutus charged at him, but Matt kicked his legs and sent him to the bottom rope. Matt hopped onto the apron and went for a kick, but Brutus leaped up and Clotheslined him out to the ring floor! Brutus went to the outside and lifted Matt up and slammed him into the ringpost over & over. He followed up with a Belly-To-Belly, slamming Matt onto the concrete floor. He picked him up and threw him back into the ring as the ref was on 5, but Brutus was distracted when Furno Moxley leaped from the crowd carrying a steel chair and whacked the Demolition Champion with a steel chair!

Jay: HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MADMAN DOING!?

Jazz: Furno Moxley said this was war, and he's definitely firing the first shots!

The crowd popped as "The Madman" continued to swing the chair over & over, but was shoved back by Brutus! Furno charged and whacked him in the knee several times, sending him to his level. He tried to hit him again, but Brutus grabbed him by the throat and threw him over the guard rails! He walked over and went after "The Madman", but Moxley hit him in the gut and whacked him with a hidden 2x4! Brutus winced in pain and retreated through the crowd with Moxley giving chase!

Jazz: This match just broke down into a brawl at the hands of the former Heavyweight Champion Furno Moxley!

Jay: Everytime there's something good happening, leave it to Moxley to completely ruin it! Matt better than Furno for saving his life, at the cost of his own!

Matt slowly stood up & Seth slid into the ring. He grabbed Matt and dropped him with a deadly Spine Buster! He laughs and lifts him up for the Samoan Driver, but Matt countered it into the Achilles Pain! Seth screamed in pain & tapped out furiously before Matt finally lets him go. Seth crawls out of the ring and up the ramp as Matt stares at him from the ring.

Jazz: Good for Matt for sending 'Sid' retreating up the ramp! He seems ready for Immortality to me, huh Jay?

Jay:...He just got lucky! But he won't be so lucky come Immortality!

Jazz: Well, hopefully we'll see how Seth fairs next episode against Matt's opponent of choosing. But coming up next is our main event, a Triple Threat #1 Contender's match! Unlike previous episode, however, this is to determine who will face Brianna Kelly at Immortality!

* * *

 _The screen immediately cuts off and remained black for sometime. Soon, blue smoke appears & Traci Star rose from the ground._

Traci: Brianna Kelly…..darling….I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Next week….I take back what was once mine: The ICW Women's Championship! Be prepared to face your death once again…..

 _Traci faded away as the screen immediately cuts back to the announce table where Jay & Jazz looked at each other in confusion._

Jay: The heck was that all about!?

Jazz: I think….I think Traci Star has invoked her rematch clause next week for the Women's title! So we're not even sure who will face who at Immortality!

* * *

 **Heaven Knows** plays and the lights turned completely red. The crowd boos as Natalia walks out, with DJ Kingston behind her, and marches to the ring.

" _The following is a Triple Threat #1 Contender's Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Monarchy, being accompanied by DJ Kingston, from El Paso, Texas, 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Natalia teased slapping a fan, which made DJ laugh. She hopped onto the apron and slowly entered the ring while toying with the fans.

Jazz: Well someone's a happy camper….

Jay: OF COURSE she is! She defeated that lunatic cowgirl, Nyx Rosewood, and now she has the opportunity at the ICW Women's title!

Jazz: Easier said than done….

 **Can't Stop Me** plays and the crowd continues to boo. SJ Steele walked out with all smiles and saying how she's gonna finally be champion!

" _Her opponent, from Louisville, Kentucky: 'The Realist' SJ STEELE!"_

SJ rolled into the ring and began glorifying herself even more. She looked at Natalia, who was glaring at her as well.

Jay: YOU'RE RIGHT! I don't know who to pick….they both have had amazing weeks!

Jazz: As always, we must congratulate SJ on...co-holding the SSW Women's Championship?! She couldn't even do it by herself!?

Jay: HEY! Don't focus on the details! Just know is that she's looking to add another piece of championship to her waist!

 **Do It Now, Remember It Later** plays and the crowd were on their feet! Carson Michaels walked out and had a few extra bounces in her step!

" _And their opponent, from San Antonio, Texas: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

The crowd cheered as Carson & high fived some of the fans. She rolled into the ring and did her pose with pyro going off behind her to the ire of SJ & Rodriguez.

Jay: I guarantee you that Carson definitely won't be the one to earn that opportunity!

Jazz: Be careful not to say that too loud…

Jay: Oh HUSH, you! Anyway, Carson's been given chance after chance after chance! But everytime, she can't seem to get the job done!

Jazz: That's because there's been all sorts of obstacles in her way! Yet she's still working hard and proving her worth day in and day out!

The bell rings and Natalia & SJ immediately confronted each other. Those two started arguing and shoving each other while Carson stood back and observed. Soon, they stopped arguing and turned towards HBC and surrounded her! Carson saw this and immediately attacked Natalia first! SJ attacked Michaels from behind and she along with Rodriguez started stomping away at her. They lifted her up and planted Carson with a Double Vertical Suplex! SJ & Natalia picked Carson up and tossed her out of the ring, but SJ immediately rolled up Nattie from behind!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Natalia looked at her, but SJ started to back away. Carson got into the ring and tossed Natalia out this time! But SJ again attacked her! She tossed her to the ropes and bent down. Carson flipped over her and lifted her up onto her shoulders! The fans were in awe as SJ looked on in shock & worry, and Carson Powerbombed her straight down before going for the cover! But before the ref could even count, "La Chica Fuega" slid back in and hit a Running Neck Snap on Carson! She grabbed SJ and went for the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Natalia stood up and tossed SJ out of the ring! She turned her attention to Carson and grabbed her by the waist. She lifted her up for a German Suplex, but Carson landed on her feet and knocked SJ back off the apron. Carson ran, ducked a clothesline from Rodriguez, and hit a Springboard Crossbody onto Nattie followed by hitting a Suicide onto SJ to the outside! The crowd cheered loudly as Carson high fived some of the fans! She climbed to the top rope, but DJ hopped on and distracted HBC long enough for Nattie to kick the ropes and sent her crashing! While hanging, Nattie ran & hit a knee strike to her gut! SJ got back up and dragged Nattie out of the ring & tossed her straight into the ring post! "The Realist" slid back into the ring and lifted Carson up into a Super Side Suplex from the top rope! She crawled over and made the cover

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

SJ looked shocked that Carson kicked out! She dragged & sat her against the corner and pointed! She charged and hit the Corner Cannonball on Carson! DJ tried to revive Natalia while SJ taunted the booing crowd. She picked Carson up, but she countered it and hit a Reverse Hurricanrana! SJ & Carson both struggled to get to her feet, but Natalia slid back into the ring with a chair and started hitting multiple shots to both Carson & SJ! She got angry and threw the chair to the side before running and hitting the Standing Tornado DDT onto Carson while kicking SJ, stunning her! She then went for the cover.

 _1….2….BREAKUP!_

SJ, still dizzy, collapsed onto the two & broke up the pin! Natalia began to fume and picked up SJ. She ran the ropes, looking for the Kingston Driver, but SJ responded with her Kick Back, knocking her back outside. SJ picked Carson up and tossed her to the ropes. She went for another Kick Back, but Carson ducked and ran back, connecting with a Flying Axe Handle, she picked her up and hit the Atomic Drop and finished off with a Spinning Heel Kick! She twisted SJ around and locked in the Heartbreak Lock (Lotus Lock)! SJ was kicking and screaming in pain as HBC had it locked in tight! Natalia slid back in and hit the Shining Wizard onto SJ! Carson let go and Natalia hits her with Eat Defeat! Natalia smirks and, with DJ cheering on, picks up Carson once again. She ran the ropes and was about to hit the Kingston Destroyer, but all of a sudden, the lights went out. A few minutes later, they came back on and Carson's spot was swapped with "The Moonlight Rose" Katie Striker!

Jazz: LOOK! IT'S KATIE! KATIE'S BACK!

Jay: Oh dear GOD NO! GET OUTTA THERE, NATTIE!

Natalia stood there, stunned beyond belief! She was about to strike her, but Katie spat a royal blue mist in her face! Natalia flopped down, blinded and burning from the mist, and ate a Basement Dropkick, sending her flying to DJ from the outside! Katie looked at Natalia before walking away.

Jay: Natalia & DJ were just wiped out from that…..she-devil Katie Striker! Someone stop the match!

Jazz: No can do, Jay! No DQs in triple threat matches! It's still going on!

In the ring, SJ made it to her feet first and picked up Carson. She was about to plant her with the Head of Steele, but Carson lifted & tossed her away! "The Realist" landed down and went for Poetic Justice, but HBC caught her with Sweet Chin Music! Michaels collapsed and made the cover.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Jazz: Carson did it! Carson gets to go on & headline Immortality for the title that alluded her all season long: the ICW Women's Championship!

Jay: No fair! She shouldn't even deserve to be in this match, let alone be #1 Contender! How many chances would she need!?

Jazz: Hopefully this is the one chance she need to become champion! But next week, we'll find out who walks into Immortality and faces Carson for the ICW Women's Championship: Traci Star or Brianna Kelly! We'll find out next time!

The last image was Carson celebrating with the fans, SJ sitting in the ring having a huge tantrum, and Nattie, covered in blue mist, & DJ laying knocked out on the outside.

 **Recap**  
Match 1: CJ Hawk VS Aiden Remington III- _ICW International Championship  
_ Winner: CJ Hawk via submission

Match 2: Eric Drago & The Wayne Bros VS The Dark Family (Surrealist Morrow & The Fortress) w/Ryan Lewis  
Winners: The Dark Family via pin

Match 3: Justin Danger VS Dylan Torres  
Winner: Justin Danger via pin

Match 4: Matt Lopez VS Brutus Vicious  
Winner: No Contest (match was thrown out)

Match 5: SJ Steele VS Carson Michaels VS Natalia Rodriguez  
Winner: Carson Michaels via pin

 **A/N: Credit goes to VelocityRaptor for the lovely promo in the beginning. Couldn't have done better myself.**

 **Which each episode passing, ICW gets closer & closer to Immortality! And the card is shaping up to be the biggest card to date! We've seen several key returns of Eric Drago, Katie Striker, & The New Shield, who are all looking for payback against those that did them wrong! Meanwhile, Monarchy did return as well, but suffered humiliation at the hands of Freddy's Immortality opponent: Justin Danger! As we ascend closer to Immortality, who will gained momentum & who will trip up along the way? Also, what surprises could await the competitors in the coming episodes? As always, leave a review and check out the WFA Tournaments going on as well! Until next time...**


	34. Battlefield Episode 15

_The show screen fades to the Battlefield, where the crowd was already hot! Multiple "I-C-W! I-C-W!" chants were heard as the cameras transitions to the announce table._

Jazz: Welcome back to the Battlefield & welcome back to ICW! Jazz Conway here as always alongside me is Jay Masters.

Jay:...So, Jazz….apparently you're famous.

Jazz: For…?

Jay: Y'know. You're "ass"ets?

Jazz:...Don't make me slap you.

Jay: What!? You know you agr-

Jazz: ANYWAY! We have a stacked card for you on this episode with not one, but TWO championship matches, Seth Mercer VS his mystery opponent of Matt's choosing, and we'll see the #1 Contender for the Heavyweight title Justin Danger-

Jay: Get ABSOLUTELY embarrassed when he face off against "The Astonishing One" & Monarchy's own DJ Kingston! But without further ado, let's get right into the action!

 **Breaking Through** plays & the crowd starts to cheer! Out appears CJ Hawk with the International Championship around his waist! He raised his arms in the air and brought them down, yelling "BANG!"

 _The following contest is the WOTH International Open Challenge scheduled for one fall...and is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, standing at 6'4" & weighing in at 224 lbs: he is the ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!_

Jazz: And kicking things off is certainly the heart & soul of ICW: The International Champion CJ Hawk! And BOY has he been on a roll, defeating both members of the KNA recently to retain the title, he appears to be unstoppable! And the fans LOVE him for that

Jay:...I'm still waiting for the moment he takes his first loss! I think it's going to happen tonight!

He enters the ring and did his signature pose again, to the delight of the fans. He handed the championship to the referee as the fans eagerly await CJ's next opponent. **Bombtrack** plays  & everyone began to cheer as "R-Dub" ran out on stage!

" _And his opponent, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!_

Jay:...Okay, I take that back. I doubt somebody like Washington can even get passed CJ!

Jazz: Don't discredit Rick! He's been putting on amazing performances especially in the triple threat match against Dan Riley & Justin Danger! He may have what it takes to beat the WOTH Open Challenge!

Rick high fived some of the fans on his way to the ring. He slid onto the apron and waved to everyone! He entered the ring and stood on the top rope, posing to everyone! The ref raised the championship as CJ kept his focused & serious look!

The bell rings & both CJ & Rick circled each other before locking up! Rick, with the power advantage, tossed CJ all the way to the corner! The champion stands back up & dusts himself off before locking up again! This time, Washington pushes him into the corner and keeps the hold until the ref starts the 5 count. When he makes it to 4, Rick lets go & slowly backs off, allowing CJ some breathing room. CJ ran towards Rick, but instead of locking up again, he slid behind him and delivered a forearm to his spine! CJ ran the ropes and into a Shoulder Block, knocking him to the mat! Rick ran the ropes & leaped over CJ, who pops back up & leaped over Washington! The champion went for a Frankensteiner, but 'R-Dub' caught him and lifted him up for a Powerbomb! However, CJ countered the hold into a Canadian Destroyer for the cover!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Rick powers out of the cover! CJ picks him up, but Rick immediately lifted him up in the Gorilla Press before coming down with a Powerslam! Rick stood back up and lifted CJ clean off his feet! He went for a German Suplex, but CJ quickly rolled under & into a pin!

 _1….KICKOUT!_

Rick powers out again, but CJ leaped onto his feet & ran the ropes & kicked Rick out of the ring! The champion looked at Rick & ran the ropes for a Tope Suicida! However, Rick caught him in midair and lifted him up! CJ knees him in the face which almost made Washington lose his , he had just enough to lift him back up plant him with the Vertical Suplex! Washington tossed CJ back into the ring and rolled in before grabbing him by his side & turning CJ into a Sitout Powerbomb and the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

CJ barely got his shoulders up, and Rick huffed. He stood up and lifted CJ up by his waist! He planted him with a German Suplex before transitioning to a Belly-to-Back Suplex and capped it off with a Exploder Suplex! Rick stood up and pounded on his chest before climbing to the top rope! He pointed to the air & went for the Nola Jam (top rope leg drop), but CJ rolled out of the way! Rick landed on his back side and stayed there as CJ stood up and hit the Penalty Kick to his back! Rick groaned in pain & slowly rolled over while CJ leaped up and hit a Double Foot Stomp to his spine once again! Washington rolled onto his back as the champion went to the apron and hit a Springboard Elbow Drop for the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

CJ stood up & lifted Rick onto his feet. He tried to lift him onto his shoulders for the Electric Chair Driver, but Rick slid behind him and hit a Rolling Back Elbow to the back of CJ's head, stunning him. 'R-Dub' soon followed up by lifting him back up, looking for the Spinning Sit Out Powerbomb again, but CJ counters in into a Frankensteiner! Rick rolled into the corner & CJ went for the Enziguri, but 'R-Dub' saw it coming and ducked it! Unfortunately for him, CJ's foot landed and came back the opposite way, connecting to his jaw! R-Dub stumbled & fell to the canvas as the champion climbed to the top rope! He looked down & executed Cloud 10 for the win!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner…...and STILL ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: And CJ Hawk's winning ways continues to roll on!

Jay: What else is new? I feel like we've seen the same old from this guy…..

Jazz: Well the fans still love it and love CJ for it!

CJ slowly stood up and raised his title high in the air! Rick had a disappointing look on his face, but he & CJ shook hands in respect for each other! Washington headed to the back, leaving CJ to celebrate with the fans!

Jazz: Y'see? Even in defeat, these two still respect the heck out of each other & that match! That's what pro wrestling is all about!

Jay: Yeah yeah….that's all fine & dandy but-...hold on. Wait a minute. I've just received word that things are breaking down backstage!

The cameras quickly panned to Rick being beaten down by "The Man of a Million Moves" Dan Riley, who looked VERY heated! He picked up 'R-Dub' and tossed him into some equipment nearby! Riley dragged Rick back to his feet before murmuring to him.

Dan: You….I blame YOU for COSTING me MY main event SPOT at Immortality! Now, I'm gonna make you suffer!

Dan picked Rick up and planted him with the Uranage through one of the tables! He looked over his handy work & chuckled before walking away, leaving Rick groaning in pain.

Jazz: Wow...Dan is STILL sore from losing that match and is blaming Rick for it!

Jay: Now THIS is what pro wrestling is about! Taking out your frustration on someone who cost you everything!

Jazz: This is just a cowardly move through & through! Rest assure that Washington will get retribution against him!

* * *

 _The screen fades out and showed highlights of Day 2 of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament! It featured the Quarterfinals where Monarchy, The Freelancers, The New Shield, and Freund & Thunder advancing. The video soon hyped up Day 4: The Semifinals._

 _The cameras soon fade to the hallways, where the KNA sat, still visibly heated from a few weeks. They were soon approached by Derrick & Devin: The Wayne Bros._

Edward: Well lookie here, mate. We've got a couple of twin wankers!

Devin: Listen, what you two did was not cool. Attacking the referee just because things aren't going your ways won't accomplish anything. You two need to be taught a lesson..

 _The KNA stood up and got in their faces._

Edward: And you two think you're gonna do that?!

Derrick: If we have to….we won't have any problems doing so…

 _They stood face to face for some time before the KNA slowly backed off._

Edward: You kids just signed your death warrants…..watch your backs…..

 _The KNA soon left, leaving the Wayne Bros to sink in what was said to them. The cameras faded back into ringside._

 **Trifecta** plays and lights began flashing all over the Battlefield. Out walked Kidd, who was on a hoverboard & Daniels, who was holding a water guns filled with beer and began to spray it all over.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first at a total combined weight of 420 lbs: 'M.I.A's Daredevil' Jason Kidd & 'The South Beach Brawler' Ryan Daniels: TEAM PRTY!"_

Jay:...Oh god not these two again

Jazz: The party has returned to the Battlefield!

Jay: Ugh. Who the heck let these guys back in!?

Jason stepped down from the hoverboard and ran around the ring, high fiving the fans while Ryan sprayed more beer over those sitting in the front. Both men rolled underneath the ring and stood on the second & third rope raising their arms as the fans cheered loudly. As they got down, **Nation of Violence (by Dale Oliver)** plays and a spotlight shined down onto Michael Chaos  & Phil Vandal, who looked more angry than usual.

" _And their opponents at a total combined weight of 510 lbs: Michael Chaos & 'The Savage Maniac' Phil Vandal: The NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: FINALLY! Here comes the party crashers!

Jazz: Oh no….not this again….

Jay: IT'S deja vu for those obnoxious guys! Because the Nation of Violence is looking to hurt them again!

The Nation marched down to the ring and entered it, standing in the middle of the ring, glaring at their familiar opponents. Team PRTY looked at them with nervous looks as Michael Chaos & Ryan Daniels started off for their teams.

The bell rings & immediately Chaos charges after Daniels, knocking him back into the corner! He blasts Jason with a vicious forearm, knocking him off the apron before stomping away at 'The South Beach Brawler!' On the outside, Kidd tried to get back on his feet, but Phil lifted him up and Powerbombed him onto the announce table with a loud thud. Even though the table didn't break, the impact was enough to cause substantial amount of damage! Back in the ring, Chaos tossed Daniels back to the middle of the ring and kicked him in the gut. He soon lifted him up for the Package Piledriver & planted him! But instead of going for the pin, Michael tags in his partner and stood at opposite ends of the ring. As they were going for the Bloody Sunday…..

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

…. **Special Ops** plays  & the crowd goes WILD! Michael & Phil quickly look around the crowd and see Ajax and Raptor Reigns walking through the crowd! As the NOV looked out and motioned for The New Shield to come to the ring, Ryan shoved Phil out of the ring and hit a Small Package onto Chaos!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winners: TEAM PRTY!"_

Jazz: THEY DID IT! TEAM PRTY BEAT THE NATION OF VIOLENCE!

Jayy: HEY WAIT! THEY WERE DISTRACTED!

Jazz: It's gonna be a party for Team PRTY tonight! But right now, IT'S GONNA BE A WAR AT THE BATTLEFIELD!

The crowd popped as Team PRTY quickly rolled out of the ring & up the ramp, celebrating the whole way! The NOV was shocked at first, but didn't have time to respond before they and Ajax & Raptor started to brawl! Both teams were brawling in & out of the ring until The New Shield knocked Vandal & Chaos over the barricade & into the crowd, disappearing from sight!

Jazz: The whole war between The New Shield and Brutus & The NOV is spiraling into utter madness! One has to wonder just how far these two trios will go to hurt one another!

Jay: The New Shield are just a bunch of Lunatics! But they're dealing with quite possibly THE most dominant and dangerous group of individuals in ICW!

* * *

 _The cameras soon transitioned to an empty arena, where "The Avenger" Will Ralston, who was still heavily taped, was sitting. He was holding something special to him: The Scottish Lion's mask!_

Will: Y'know, very few often when I close my eyes, I still see that fateful moment. That moment when my brother perished in the ring doing what he loved most. I would be lying if I didn't say I fully recovered from that. I remember when our father, after being paralyzed in the ring as well, was in the hospital, he looked at my brother & I. But he had a weird look on his face, a look I wouldn't have thought he would have. The man had a smile on his face! He told my brother & I this: "Never live with regret. You'll live to regret it."

Will: At first, I had no clue whatsoever on what he meant by that! But my brother, he must've understood because he jumped straight into the ring and started doing the exact same thing our dad did. Even before that fateful match, we had nervous looks on our faces, he told us: "Never live with regret. You'll live to regret it."

Will: Then….he perished. It left a scar within my family that took a long time to heal. But that didn't stop me. No, it instead kept me fighting even harder & motivated me to be the very BEST in the world!

 _Will stood up and gently stepped over the barricade and limped around the ring. He slowly rolled in the ring and sat in the center, staring at the camera._

Will: Genocide…...you think that tossing me 30ft would remove me from good? You think it would end my career?! You think I won't sacrifice EVERYTHING just to save this business from guys like yourself?! You, Genocide, could NOT be more blinded from the truth.

Will:...I know there's a bunch of people who think I'm crazy stupid for taking you up on your offer at my current health. But I'm "The Avenger" dammit, and if I can't save this business from the likes of you, then I'm sure as hell going to avenge it! This is my only chance to end you once & for all, Genocide.

Will: At Immortality, I will make sure you will regret the day you crossed me…..your Genocide will be put down for good and I will be the last man standing. Not just for me, but for The Scottish Lions….

 _The image fades away with Will looking at the wrestling mask. It soon faded back to the Battlefield where the crowd was still hot!_

* * *

 **Groundhogs Day** plays  & the crowd started to boo as Seth walked out. He had an uncaring expression as he dabs on his way to the ring.

 _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Little Rock, Arkansas: standing 6'3" & weighing in at 210 lbs: SETH 'Sid' MERCER!_

Jazz: Seth appears to be confident about this match despite not knowing who his opponent will be.

Jay: Why wouldn't he? Matt barely has any friends to even ask to compete! Whoever he does end up finding, Seth will just simply run through!

Seth climbed to the top rope & dabbed once again! He leaped down into the ring and paced back & forth while the crowd ponders who his opponent was chosen to be. **Subconscious** plays and the crowd went berserk for "The Strength that Looked like a Weakness." He walked on stage  & bowed before spreading his arms wide.

" _And his opponent, from New York City, New York, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 192 lbs: THE GAMBLER!_

Jazz: WOW! What a pick Lopez made! And what a way to plug the Jr. Heavyweight Tournament by showcasing two of its competitors…..

Jay: This isn't fair! Seth should NOT have to risk is entire life because Matt forced him to face Gambler!

He walked straight to the ring and faced the crowd before bowing to them & spreading his arms. While everyone cheered, Seth looked less than impressed.

The bell rings and both guys starts to circle each other. The Gambler tries to lock up, but Mercer quickly ducks it and shoves Gambler from behind. When he turned around, Seth quickly slides out of the ring and backed off! The Gambler slid out and went after him, but Mercer quickly slid back in! As the Gambler rolled back in, Seth quickly stomped away at him over & over again! He leaned him against the ropes and kicked him in the gut, but that kick woke Gambler up! Seth slowly backed away and tried to run out of the ring, but had his leg grabbed & was pulled back into the ring! The Gambler delivered several open palm Jabs to his midsections, sending him to his knees! Seth shoves his opponent back a few feet and charged towards him. Gambler had it well scouted and delivered a stiff Roundhouse Kick to his waist, flipping him over & to the outside! The Gambler immediately ran the ropes and bounced onto the ropes, delivering a Springboard Crossbody onto the Seth! He tossed his opponent back into the ring and went for the pin!

 _1…..2 KICKOUT!_

The Gambler lifted Seth up and delivered several stiff Forearms to the side of his face, knocking him for a loop! He tossed him to the ropes and hit a Spin Kick to the gut. 'Sid' fell to his knees and Gambler went for a Superkick, but Mercer ducked it and went for a quick roll-up!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Mercer quickly followed up with a Lariat which floors Gambler! He grabs him by the waist and deadlifts him into a Sitout Gutbuster Powerbomb! He stood up and dabbed which made the crowd boo. Seth lifted Gambler up by his waist and onto his feet before hitting a Rolling Elbow to the back of his head followed by a devastating Tiger Suplex! The Gambler rolled onto his knees and Seth ran towards him & connected with Matt's Shining Wizard into the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

'Sid' stood up and started to smile at the camera. He picks The Gambler up and howled into the Battlefield, mocking Matt Lopez, before going for Lopez's Gran Final and it hits! However, The Gambler quickly kicked up with his eyes closed and head down. Seth sat up and just stared at him in confusion. When Seth spun him around, he was unleashed to Gambler's Break Attack! He delivered several Palm Strikes, Forearms, Kicks to the Midsections, etc. The bombardments of attacks sent Seth to his knees and he continued to eat multiple kicks to his chest capping off with a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head. The kick was so loud it was heard all throughout the Battlefield! Mercer collapsed as Gambler went for the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

The Gambler stood up and removed his elbow pads, calling for the Nerve Elbow. Seth, slowly stood up and, just as he was about to get hit by the elbow, quickly rolled out of the ring. The crowd booed as Seth looks towards the ring and shrugs it off, but he was grabbed from behind by Matt Lopez! "The Mexican Lone Wolf" threw him back into the ring as Seth just glares at him! Matt simply pointed behind him and walked away. When Mercer turned around, he walked right into a Nerve Elbow from The Gambler which FLOORED him! He then went for the cover!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jay: You can go ahead and chalk the assist up to Matt Lopez while you're at it! He distracted Seth by showing up where he doesn't belong!

Jazz: Seth was going to lose anyway! Matt just helped him not run away from a match again!

Jay: He was protecting his health for Matt! The Gambler may have caused serious damage to him!

The Gambler had his hand raised & celebrated with everyone while Seth was left dazed in the ring. Matt chuckled to himself before walking to the back. However, while The Gambler was celebrating, Ray Cobra rolled in from outta nowhere & beat him down! The crowd booed as the masked rock star continue to beat him over & over before picking him over his shoulders & planting him with the Cobra Cutter! Ray looked at his handy work & smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

Jay: Good for Ray! Not only is he protecting his friend Seth, but he's putting that Gambler in his rightful place!

Jazz: OR he could still be bitter about his swift defeat some time ago and wants take the coward's route and attack from behind

Jay: Either way, the Gambler just learned the lesson of respect at the hands of Ray Cobra!

* * *

A wall of pyro went off and **We Will Rock You** started to play, followed by the arrival of the Heavyweight Champion Freddy and Monarchy's Caesar, Dylan, DJ, and a obviously heated Natalia. The crowd greeted them as they normally would: with a chorus of boos!

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Monarchy, from Honolulu, Hawaii, standing 5'11 & weighing in at 205 lbs: 'The Astonishing One' DJ KINGSTON!"_

Jazz: So...Monarchy doesn't look to be in the best of moods...

Jay: Why would they!? Not only did Dylan lose to Justin Danger of all people, but the Firey Natalia Rodriguez had the #1 Contender's slot STOLEN from her when Katie showed up and sprayed that DISGUSTING blue mist into her face & Drop Kicked her into her boyfriend DJ Kingston! Now, instead of being fully recovered, Kingston has to face Justin Danger!

Jazz: He is called the Astonishing One, right? Let's see how astonishing he really is right now!

DJ was wearing his ring gear while everyone else was wearing their tailored tuxes & Natalia was wearing a red elegant dress. Monarchy all entered the ring and stood in the center, facing the audience, who continued to boo them. Natalia & Freddy had microphones in their hands.

Freddy: Ladies & gentleman…..BOW before your Heavyweight Champion & the rulers of ICW and give your undivided attention to the Princess of the WFA: 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!

Monarchy applauded as the fans booed even louder. "You sold out!" chants began to ring all throughout the Battlefield, which did not faze Nattie at all.

Natalia: You guys are never going to let this go, huh? Typical….You people all still expect me to bend backwards and try to please you drunken low-lives and give you all something to fantasize! Es mejor que apreciar esas fantasías porque esos días de mí son más!

The crowd began to boo while DJ placed an arm around her. While Natalia did enjoy DJ's company, there was the one thing Natalia needs to address.

Natalia: With that out of the way….I have something to say to one Katie Striker.

The crowd popped when she said her name.

Natalia: Katie, last episode, you cost me MY chance at glory! At Monarchy's glory! You cost me MY championship opportunity when you spit that GAWD awful mist into my face, not to mention kicking ME into my boyfriend!

The crowd cheered when she mentioned what happened to herself & DJ, which got her more heated.

Natalia: Y'see, Katie, when it comes to Monarchy, we have a golden rule: "If ANYONE" gets in the way of our glory, dispose of them!" And what you have done WILL have repercussions! I guarantee it!

Before Freddy could say his part, the large screen soon became opaque! A few seconds later, the screen cuts to Katie Striker, wearing her mask! The crowd popped when she removed it and started speaking.

Katie: Natalia….you hurt me. The moment you stabbed me in the back and sided with those four, you gave up your soul. Now look at you. You're no different than the rest of Monarchy. Hell, you're quite possibly the worst one of them all! And for that, I had to give you a "taste" of what happens when you take my friendship and break it into pieces! Here's a hint: I break you!

The cameras zoomed out to reveal herself underneath a bridge in New York. Out in the distance stood Madison Square Garden.

Katie: So I propose we settle this in the ring. But not just any ring: a ring in the center of Immortality! You'll get your wish, Natalia, of finally getting that fame you long desired. But not because you will be victorious, oh no. But because I will put out your flame and sent you deep into your own despair! See you at Immortality…...old friend.

Jazz: The challenge was just thrown down! Katie and Natalia are gonna fight it out at Immortality!

Jay: Good! She can get her revenge against Striker and make her bow at her feet!

The screen cut off, leaving the fans cheering for that match made! On the other hand, Monarchy didn't have time to let it sink in because immediately afterwards, **Kill Everyone** plays  & out walks #1 Contender!

" _And his opponent, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing in at 6'6" & weighing in at 245 lbs: 'The God of Chaos' JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Jazz: Also, in the main event of Immortality, Freddy has to defend the ICW Heavyweight title against this man, "The Demon Wolf" Justin Danger!

Jay: Don't fret, DJ Kingston will run circles around her and make sure that he will soften him up for Escobar to finish off and embarrassed at Immortality

Justin looked at the tron & back in the ring. He tried to keep himself from laughing as he spoke to them the people in the ring as well.

Justin: Wow, Natalia, Katie is going to KILL you!

The crowd cheered loudly and started singing "Katie's gonna kill you! Katie's gonna kill you!" at Natalia, who was throwing a mini fit. DJ covered her ears, but Justin caught his & Freddy's attention.

Justin: Hey Kingston! I wouldn't worry so much about your little girl toy right now because you're stepping in the ring with ME this time! And I need your help showing Natalia what Striker's gonna do to her AND what I'M going to Freddy at Immortality! Spoiler alert, DJ: you'll end up in A LOT of pain!

Justin dropped his mic and steps into the ring with Monarchy! They all try to charge after him, but Escobar kept everyone away and out of the ring, except for DJ. The bell rings and DJ immediately charges at him with a Flying Dropkick, knocking him over! He went for another one, but Justin caught him in midair and swung him across the ring! DJ grabbed his back and leaned against the corner Justin walked over and delivered a stiff chop to DJ! He tossed him back to the corner, collapsing him! He smiled & waived at Freddy before picking Kingston back up. However, "The Astonishing One" leaped up and hit a Pele Kick, stunning him! He ran over to him and "The God of Chaos" tossed Kingston over the top rope! DJ landed safely onto the apron and kicked Justin in the back of the head! He leaps onto the top rope and went for a Hurricanrana, but Justin caught him onto his shoulders! Danger lifted DJ high in the air, but Kingston countered into a Spike DDT! "The Astonishing One" soon ran the ropes and hit a Springboard Moonsault into the Lateral Press!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Monarchy cheered DJ on while Kingston slowly stomped away at Justin. He lifted him onto his knees and hit a leg strike to the chest! That woke Justin up as he looks at DJ, who gave off another Leg Strike. He went for a third one, but "The Demon Wolf" grabbed it and stood up. DJ appears to beg for mercy, but attempted a Roundhouse! Justin ducks the kick, but ate the Reverse Roundhouse, knocking him to the ropes! DJ charged towards him again, but Justin tossed him onto the apron as well! This time, Danger hit a Rolling Elbow, knocking DJ to the outside! Justin slid to the side of the ring and went for a Big Boot, but DJ rolled out of the way and shoved him into the steel steps! DJ slid into the ring and ran the ropes before leaping over and onto Justin! Monarchy cheered him on as he rolled into the ring and went for another pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

DJ looked down at Justin and climbed to the top rope. He went for a Spiral Trap, but Justin rolled out of the way! As Kingston got back up Justin leaped off the second rope, over DJ, and into the Stunner! He picked Kingston up onto his shoulders and went for a Running Powerslam! "The Astonishing One" leaped off of his shoulders & went for a Pele. Justin dodged it and ran the ropes, hitting a Big Boot which knocked him over! When DJ rolled over, Justin ran and hit the Danger Stomp (Curb Stomp) for the pin!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Justin waited for DJ to get back up, until Natalia ran onto the apron! She distracted the referee while Dylan rolled into the ring and attacked Justin! He stomped away at him over & over before picking him up! DJ climbed onto the top rope and they went for the Guillotine, but Justin it a Hurricanrana onto Dylan, knocking him into Natalia! Dylan looked on in shock as Justin kicked him out of the ring! DJ ran behind him and hit Slice Bread #2 off the ropes! DJ leaped onto the ring apron and went for the Astonishing Forearm! When he leaped onto the ropes, Justin went for the J.I.D, but crashed down because DJ stayed up there! "The Astonishing One" started to laugh and went for Hang Time (Diving Somersault Leg Drop) instead, but "The Demon Wolf" rolled out of the way! DJ crashed on his backside & stayed there until Justin hooked his arms and lifted him back-to-back, hitting the Danger Bomb and going for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Jazz: And "The God of Chaos" defeats another member of Monarchy on his way to Immortality, despite the interference from Natalia & Dylan! There's a common theme this episode…..

Jay:...Danger just got lucky. It won't last long.

Jazz: I think the stroke of victories are more than luck, Jay. Maybe, just a thought, but Justin actually has the skills needed to defeat Escobar and become the Heavyweight Champion!

The crowd were on their feet as Justin rose up and stood over a fallen DJ! Justin didn't have time to celebrate because King Caesar slid into the ring and bulldozed through Justin! He picked him up and planted him with the Lion Bomb! Monarchy all entered the ring and Freddy raised his championship over his future opponent. Caesar looked down at Justin and simply say he's gonna fall to the King next time.

Jay: Y'see, Jazz? THAT's why his luck about to run out! He's going to fall to "Brooklyn's Finest" and won't even MAKE it to Immortality!

Jazz:...Oh dear. Justin may have a difficult challenge in King Caesar, but it's nothing that he cannot get through en route to Escobar!

* * *

 _The cameras soon cuts black and The Dark Family soon walked towards the camera, revealing the four of them. Static continued to twitch while the other three spoke._

Surrealist: Eric...I told you in the past that this was nothing personal. Unfortunately, your emotions blind you, and have sentenced you to death at Immortality!

PK: Team Brutal….I must admit: you have done well for yourselves. You have turned from worthless sheep into warriors facing all challenges! Unfortunately, this is a challenge you are destined to lose…..do not be discouraged, however. You will serve a higher purpose: You two and the ICW Tag Team Championships will be sacrificed & offered up to "The Destroyer…"

Ryan: "The Destroyer" is coming…..and he is going to destroy all of ICW!

 _The camera fades with PK giving a sly, sinister smirk. Surrealist & Ryan having serious expressions on their faces, & Static laughing into the background. Soon the laughter stopped & the cameras faded back into the Battlefield._

* * *

 **Truth Beneath the Rose** plays  & the crowd began to boo. The lights went out and the usual blue smoke filled the arena. Traci soon rose from the smoke and began laughing.

Jay: For as long as we've been on-air, Traci STILL gives me nightmares….

Jazz: She's evoking her rematch clause here for the title she lost. Yet despite that, she still remains unpinned & unsubmitted since arriving here!

Traci slowly walked to the ring, laughing along the way. She slid underneath the bottom rope & crawled to the center before waiting patiently. **Free the Flame** plays and the crowd loudly cheered as the lights turned a crimson red. Out walked Brianna with the ICW Women's Championship around her waist.

Jazz: Now here comes the champ! Many people wrote her off as unable to come out with the title at Crossroads! But she defied the odds & walked out with the gold!

Jay: It's one thing to win it in a fluke. But now she has to go against an undefeated mania who is obsessed with getting her title back!

Brianna walked up the steps. She watched Traci, who had a small, yet disturbing smile on her face, before climbing to the top rope and yelping into the air. She hooped down and stared at Traci, who was standing patiently in the corner, still smiling creepily as the spotlight appears over the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall….and is for the ICW Women's Championship! Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico: 'The Shining Star' TRACI STAR!_

Traci stood there, chuckling to herself while staring at the championship.

" _And his opponent, from Venice Beach, California & residing in Honolulu, Hawaii, she is the ICW Women's Champion: 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Brianna yelled in the arena and raised the Women's title. The lights came back on and both women stared at each other. The bell rings & they slowly circle the canvas, studying their opponents.

The bell rings as the two lock up. Traci immediately twisted her arm, but the champion lifted her off her feet before tossing her across the ring! Traci stood against the corner as Kelly went for the corner clothesline. This time, however, Star ducked it and delivered several kicks to her opponent's chest! On one of the kicks, however, Brianna grabbed her leg and lifted her up into a Running Powerbomb! She ran the ropes and went for a Leg Drop, but Traci rolled out of the way! As Kelly crashed down, "The Shining Star" hit a Snap Neckbreaker! Traci looked at her and laughed while grabbing her by the head. Traci lifted her up and slammed her head first to the canvas over & over, really taking her time. She lifted her back up, but Brianna lifted her onto her shoulders and hit the Green Bay Plunge! She leaped onto the turnbuckle and hit a Moonsault for the cover!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

As "The Iconic Princess" picked Star up, Traci hit a pop-up Enziguri! Brianna stumbled to the ropes and the challenger got on the offense with some Stiff kicks before tossing her opponent out of the ring! Traci ran the ropes and leaped over the top rope onto Brianna, but did not stop there! She followed up by tossing the champion into the barricade with extreme force! She grabbed Brianna's head and caressed it before slamming it against the ring post before tossing her back in the ring. Star climbs to the top rope and hit a Phoenix Splash with the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Traci wrapped her legs around Brianna and applied the Lotus Lock submission. Brianna managed to get her foot on the ropes, but Traci kept in the hold for four extra seconds until releasing. Brianna rolled out onto the apron to catch her breath, but "The Shining Star" hit a Springboard Dropkick, knocking her back to the floor. Traci rolled out of the ring and lifted Brianna back to her feet. This time, "The Iconic Princess" shoved her into the apron itself! Traci favored her back while Brianna lifted her up by her back and slammed her into the apron once again! Kelly pushes her back into the ring. She climbed up and hit a Senton Atomico followed by the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Brianna picked up her opponent and went for a German Suplex; however, Traci landed on her feet and hit a Spinning Kick to Kelly's gut! She ran the ropes, and Kelly connected with the Flapjack! She grabs her by the waist again and this time connects with the German Suplex! She lifts her back up and hits the Reverse STO! The champion went to the top rope and waited for Traci to get back to her feet, and when she does, Brianna hits her with a Flying Dropkick, sending Traci across the ring! Brianna walked over and delivered multiple Corner Clotheslines again & again before tossing her to the opposite side. However, Traci counters it and hits a Hurricanrana! When Brianna got back up, "The Shining Star" hits a Swinging Neckbreaker! Brianna grabbed her head while Traci laid down & laughed out loud to the whole world! She picks her up by her legs and hits the Reverse Neckbreaker before going for the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Traci scooted back into the corner and watched as Brianna was dazed! She lifted her up and kicked her in the arm several times! Brianna did shove her away, but Traci came back with an Enziguri, sending the champion onto one knee! "The Shining Star" took the chance & locked in the Cross Arm Breaker! The crowd was chanting "Don't tap out!" while Brianna was screeching in pain! Soon, "The Iconic Princess" managed to roll over & lift Traci high in the air and brought back down with a Sitout Powerbomb, breaking the hold! Brianna tried to shrug off the pain in her arm while waiting for Traci to stand back up. When she did, Kelly grabbed her throat and was about to go for the Chokeslam, but Traci leaped behind her and hit a Backstabber! She smiled at her handy work before going to the ring apron and calling for the Springboard 450 Splash! However, just as Star was about to take off, the sound of a guitar was heard!

Jazz: What the…..

Jay: Who's playing that loud ruckus!? We're trying to have a match here!

Traci and the crowd was looking around, trying to find the source of the music, when Nyx Rosewood appeared from the stage! The crowd popped while Traci looked on in anger. Nyx paid her no mind and continued to play her guitar while walking down the ramp! Traci was about to confront her when Brianna grabbed her opponent from behind and tossed her back into the ring! The champion quickly went onto the apron & leaped to the top rope from behind, hitting the Asai Moonsault, before lifting her up from behind and hitting the Scorpion Death Drop for the win!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner…..and STILL ICW Women's Champion: BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: OH MY GOD! TRACI LOST! BRIANNA KELLY JUST HANDED TRACI HER FIRST DEFEAT IN ICW!

Jay: NO! Brianna AND NYX beat Traci! If it wasn't for Rosewood and her STUPID guitar, we would've had a new champion!

The crowd was on their feet and Brianna looked on in shocked, and started to celebrate! Nyx smiled as Traci rolled out of the ring and onto the floor, leaving Brianna in the ring to raise her title high in the air. Traci immediately sat up and turned towards Nyx with murder in her eyes. She ran towards Nyx & the two ladies brawled as well! Those two knocked each over the barricade and brawled throughout the crowd straight to the back. Meanwhile, just as Brianna was about to leave, **Do It Now, Remember It Later** played  & "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels walked out, applauding.

Jazz: And here walks out the #1 Contender for the Women's championship!

Jay: Oh god, what now!?

Jazz: Don't worry….she's just getting a look at her opponent for Immortality! The match is now set: "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels & "The Iconic Princess" Brianna Kelly will go one-on-one for the ICW Women's Championship!

The last image was of Carson standing on stage, staring at Brianna, who raised the championship in the air.

 **Recap**  
Match 1: CJ Hawk VS Rick Washington- _ICW International Championship_  
Winner: CJ Hawk via pin

Match 2: Team PRTY (Jason Kidd & Ryan Daniels) VS Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Phil Vandal)  
Winners: Team PRTY via pin

Match 3: Seth Mercer VS The Gambler  
Winner: The Gambler via pin

Match 4: Justin Danger VS DJ Kingston  
Winner: Justin Danger via pin

Match 5: Brianna Kelly VS Traci Star- _ICW Women's Championship  
_ Winner: Brianna Kelly via pin

 **A/N: Immortality is almost upon us, ladies & gentleman. The match card is starting to finalize and take form with two more matches made for the big event. I honestly can't wait, and I bet neither can you all.**

 **However, this episode proves that the road to Immortality is a grueling one. With interference galore, struggles for 1UPs, and two women's matches set for the big show, rivals are looking to gain the upper hand on each other and look for momentum towards their encounters!**

 **Next episode will be the final "official" episode of Battlefield in Season 1. And it's going to be complete & utter CHAOS! Here's what you can expect on that episode:  
**

 **-The match opponents for Immortality will come face-to-face one last time**

 **-The Way Of The Hawk International Open Challenge**

 **-Brutus Vicious & The Nation of Violence in a six-man tag match against The New Shield**

 **-The official contract signing between Genocide & Will Ralston**

 **-Justin Danger squares off against Monarchy's King Caesar**

 **And plenty more! Trust me, you don't wanna miss it. As always, leave a review, favorite & follow this story! Also, check out the WFA tournaments currently going on! One of them will have the finals at Immortality as well! I wonder which one it could be? (*cough*WFATagTeamTournament *cough*)**

 **Until next time...**


	35. Battlefield Episode 16

**A/N: My Author's Note is going to be a bit longer, but will have some important stuff. Be warned.**

 _The camera cuts to a dimly lit office room where Trell, the ICW owner, faces the screen._

Trell: Good evening, ICW. I am Trell, but you may call me Trell. As you all know, today is a special day. Why? Because it is the final episode of Battlefield for Season 1. After that is the biggest event in ICW: IMMORTALITY!

Trell: However, with such a stacked card, not every competitor will be able to get on it. And I'm a bit disappointed in that. ICW has always prided itself on giving the chance for wrestlers to showcase what they're made of. And I plan to keep that happening no matter what!

Trell: So...I'm here to make two announcements: 1) We're going to host a special "Postseason" episode of Battlefield. Unlike the usual episodes, this one will take place at the Barclays Center in New York City! Think of it as a the pre-show to Immortality. Which brings me to my second announcement: 2) The main event of that episode.

Trell: At that special episode, there will be a Battle Royal. "An Immortal Opportunity" Battle Royal if you will. Sure, it may seem like any ordinary Battle Royal. But unlike the others, the prize is oh-so sweet. Basically, the winner is granted an automatic title shot at anytime. Eat your heart out, MITB.

Trell: Good luck to all of the competitors, and I will see you all later tonight….

* * *

 _The cameras faded away and cuts to the Battlefield, where the crowd were at their rowdiest! The screen soon cuts to the announce table, where Jay & Jazz sat._

Jazz: It's a bittersweet episode, ladies & gentleman, as we step even closer to Immortality! I'm Jazz Conway & joining me as always is Jay Masters-

Jay: How's it hanging, everybody?

Jazz: And this is indeed the final episode of season 1. And BOY are we ending it in a bang! Tonight, we will see Will Ralston & Genocide sign the contract and stand face-to-face one last time. We will also see a combustible six-man tag match between The New Shield & the team of The Nation of Violence & the ICW Demolition Champion Brutus Vicious.

Jay: And in the main event, Justin Danger will have to step through the ropes against Monarchy's Enforcer & "Brooklyn's Finest" King Caesar! I can't wait any longer, so let's get right into the action!

The lights immediately went out and the screen started to become static-y. Soon, **Turn the Page** plays and out walks The Fortress (Static Rider  & PK Hunt) alongside Surrealist Morrow & Ryan Lewis of the Dark Family. Static was ready to lash out at everyone, but had to be held back by Ryan while PK & Surrealist smirked.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first representing the Dark Family, from Atlanta, Georgia, standing 6'1" and weighing in at 200lbs: 'The Eye of the Storm' STATIC RIDER!"_

Jazz: This man is quite possibly the craziest man in ICW today! I mean...just look at him!

Jay: I agree. But this….behavior of his has garnered so much success in singles & tags! I'll admit, I'm slowly becoming a huge fan of Static.

Static slid into the ring and laid in the center of the ring. He then scurried around the ring and leaned against the bottom rope, staring at the camera and laughing. The lights came back on as **Death** played and the crowd went insane! The ICW Tag Team Champions Kyle  & Wolfgang walked out.

" _And his opponent, representing Team Brutal, from Winnipeg Manitoba, Canada, standing 6'1" & weighing in at 234 lbs: one half of the ICW Tag Team Champions: KYLE STEVENS!"_

Jay: I don't know who's crazier, Static or Kyle just for him to want a one-on-one match with Static!

Jazz: Well, you gotta give credit to Team Brutal. They are just as amazing separately as they are as a duo.

As soon as Kyle hopped into the ring, Static assaulted him! He pounded away with fists & kicks over & over before tossing him into the ropes. Kyle hooked on and Static charges towards him, but was sent flying over the ropes to the outside! Stevens slid the tag title out of the ring and ushered for Static to get back in, which he eventually did. The bell rings and the two started going at it! Kyle sent him to the ropes and hit a huge Dropkick, knocking Static almost out of the ring! Kyle went over to pick him up, but Static headbutts him in the stomach and followed up with a Double Foot Stomp to his back! Static lifted him up into a Gutwrench Powerbomb for the pin!

 _1…KICKOUT!_

Rider picks him up and tosses him to the ropes, but Kyle hit a Handspring Back Elbow to his face! Kyle lifted his opponent onto his shoulders and went for the Green Bay Plunge! However, Static leaped behind him and shoved Stevens into the corner chest first! Kyle stumbled back and Static grabbed Kyle's head & ran up the top rope. He tried to go for the Thunder Valley (Salita Del Sol), but the tag team champion held onto him and spun the crazy opponent fully onto his shoulders before connecting with the Detonation Kick to his head! Static collapsed and Kyle went for the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Kyle went to the top rope, looking for the 450 Splash, but when he came down, Static got his knees up at the last minute! Kyle grabbed his stomach and Static slowly stood up and hit a Reverse Hurricanrana! Kyle, being dazed, stood up and Static immediately hit the Lightning Flash (Canadian Destroyer)! Static didn't go for the pin, but instead laughed & lifted a dazed Stevens up and went for the Thunder Valley again, this time connecting! Static, while laughing, went for the pin.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Eye of the Storm' STATIC RIDER!"_

Jazz: And just like that! Static just beat one half of the ICW Tag Team Champions!

Jay: See? I told you Static Rider was a maniac!

The crowd booed as Static leaned against the ropes, smiling. Wolfgang rolled in and sent "The Eye of the Storm" retreating back to his Dark Family. While checking on his partner, he looked at the Dark Family, ready for a fight, but they all teased leaving…..until PK grabbed a mic.

PK: You don't have to say anything, Wolfgang….if it's a match you want, then you'll get it!

PK dropped the mic and took his shirt off before stepping into the ring. The referee kept them separate before he could call for the bell.

Jazz: Is PK really going to have a match right now!?

Jay: PK knows what he's doing. Plus if both he & Stevens lose, that's a confidence booster to the Dark Family!

Jazz: Yet if he loses, he'll ruin the momentum Kyle just gained him.

The two stood face-to-face until PK threw the first shot! He hit Wolfgang with a Forearm, but Wolfgang just stood there. Hunt soon shook his arm, the blow doing more harm than good! PK went for another one, but Wolfgang still did not feel it at all! "The Wild Card" soon had enough and went for a Headbutt, but PK took more damage than his opponent, who just shook his head. PK staggered into the corner, still dazed, and the other tag team champion gave off one huge Knife Edge Chop so loud, the whole Battlefield heard it! Hunt was almost send over the ropes with the chop, but Wolfgang brought him back down and gave off a barrage of chops capped off by tossing him into the opposite corner! PK reversed it and tossed him instead, but Wolfgang bounced off the corner and hit a wicked Running Lariat, turning the Dark Family member inside out! PK went for the cover!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Wolfgang stood up and lifted PK back onto his feet. The tag champ went for another Running Lariat, but PK hit a Drop Toe Hold and brought Wolfgang down! He soon lifted up his leg and slammed it into the canvas over & over again before locking in the Luck of the Draw (Lucky 13)! Wolfgang tried to embrace the pain & was clammering towards the ropes! "The Wild Card" unhooked the ropes, and tried to pulled Wolfgang back, but was kicked away. PK stood up and hit a Running Knee Strike onto Wolfgang, knocking him back into the ropes! He Irish Whipped him and hit a Dropkick, knocking him down! Hunt smirked and lifted Wolfgang up! He went for the Ace In the Hole (Double Underhook Piledriver), but Wolfgang flipped him over his back and sent him crashing to the canvas! PK sat up, favoring his back, and Wolfgang quickly locked in the Rear Naked Choke! With nowhere to go, PK eventually tapped out.

" _Here's your winner: WOLFGANG!"_

Jazz: Welp, Wolfgang just avenged his partner's loss by defeating PK in "Brutal" fashion!

Jay: Take a closer look, Jazz. I doubt that Static is going to let that go!

Immediately after Wolfgang got the pin, Static charged towards Wolfgang and started beating him down. Kyle slid back in and took out Static while Wolfgang beat PK! Surrealist Morrow & Ryan Lewis rolled in and started attacking Team Brutal from behind! The Dark Family had the advantage, until **After The Rain** plays and out ran Eric Drago!

Jazz: Thank goodness Eric is coming out here! He'll even up the field and get his hands on Morrow!

Jay: Eric is just sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, and he's gonna get hurt as a result!

He slid in and immediately went after Surrealist Morrow! The distraction allowed Team Brutal to toss the Fortress out of the ring! Ryan Lewis charged after them, but he fell over the top rope after it was pulled down by the tag champs! Surrealist was knocked back and ate a Dragon Ascension, knocking Surrealist out of the ring! The Dark Family retreated up the ramp. Stevens, Wolfgang, & Drago all stood tall in the ring, with Team Brutal holding up the ICW Tag Team Titles.

Jazz: Sorry to burst your bubble, Jay, but it seems like Team Brutal & Eric Drago are standing tall!

Jay: Fine fine, they have this victory tonight. But if history serves, that all but GUARANTEES the Dark Family will wipe the floor with EVERYONE!

* * *

The lights dimmed and **Heathens** started up. A lone spotlight appeared onto a kneeling Matt Lopez as he makes his way to the ring. When he made it to ringside, Matt was ambushed by somebody appearing from the crowds! He was wearing normal street clothes and a random wrestling mask. He shoved him into the barricade and started pummeling away at him! He stepped back and took off his wrestling mask, revealing to be Seth Mercer!

Jazz: HEY! Seth is sneak attacking his Immortality opponent!

Jay: Seth isn't waiting until Immortality! He's finally going to gain the upperhand against Matt Lopez!

Seth picked Matt up and tossed him into the ring. He began to stomp away at him, but "The Mexican Lone Wolf" popped up and delivered a Roundhouse Kick, knocking Mercer out of the ring! Matt ran the ropes and went for a Suicide Dive, but Seth pulled a pipe out of his sleeve and whacked him as he was coming down! Matt crashed onto the apron and onto the ground and Seth had a sinister laugh before picking him back up and slamming him into the barricade once again! Seth waited for Matt to stand up, which he did, and whacked him with the metal rod! He picked him up and planted him with his Samoan Driver! The crowd booed as Seth looked down at Matt and smiled. He raised the metal pipe and walked away, leaving Matt dazed & and barely conscious.

Jazz: This is just despicable.

Jay: This is strategy! Seth is through playing these games with Matt! And he's finally gonna put an end to Lopez at Immortality!

* * *

 **Can't Stop Me** plays and out walks "The Realist" who looks a bit more heated than usual she didn't bother saying anything, and just marched to the ring.

" _The following contest is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky: 'The Realist' SJ STEELE!_

Jazz: Well, someone isn't too happy here.

Jay: Things haven't been going her way! I mean, she should be Women's champion, or at least #1 Contender! But that was all stripped away!

She rolled in and just leaned against the corner. **Heaven Knows** plays and the arena lights turned red. Out walks an irate Natalia, being accompanied by DJ Kingston.

" _Her tag team partner, being accompanied by DJ Kingston & representing Monarchy, from El Paso, Texas: 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jay: Same thing with Natalia, only she had it taken away by that chick Katie Striker!

Jazz: Those two are set to face-off at Immortality! But now, the lady Monarchy member is teaming up with SJ to take on an interesting duo.

She walked straight into the ring and looked at SJ. They stared intensely at each other before nodded at each other and fist bumped. **Do It Now, Remember It Later** plays and HBC ran out to the cheering crowd. She got on her knees and posed with pyro going off behind her.

" _Their opponents first, from San Antonio, Texas, 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

Carson hopped down the ramp and stood in front of the ring. Soon, the lights dimmed as **Free the Flame** plays. Out walks the ICW Women's Champion who yelled to the fans.

" _Her tag team partner, from Venice Beach, California, she is the ICW Women's Champion: 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jay: These two are seriously going to team up? Right before their match at Immortality!?

Jazz: Well, what can you say? They are friends after all. And the best opponents are always your friends.

Brianna & Carson looked at each other and stood face to face, but still entered the ring together they stood across from their opponents, who did not look too happy at all.

The bell rings as Natalia & Carson started off for their teams. They circled each other and locked up, with HBC quickly taking down Rodriguez! Both women traded holds before making it back to their feet! Natalia quickly grabs Carson and tosses her into the ropes! "La Chica Fuega" ducked down and Carson flipped over her! Nattie turned around and Carson delivered an Atomic Drop followed by several Chops, knocking her opponent to her team's corner! She tags in Brianna and they lifted Rodriguez up and into a Double Vertical Suplex! Natalia rolled to her corner and quickly tags in SJ, who glared at Brianna. She enters the ring and stood face to face with the champion, smack-talking her all of the way. Brianna had enough and delivered an Uppercut, knocking her straight down. SJ stumbled to her feet, and Kelly hit a Scoop Slam followed by a Leg Drop for the pin

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Brianna picked up SJ and tosses her back into the corner! She tags in Carson and both women picks up SJ! Steele, however, showed her cunningness by escaping the hold and shoving Michaels into "The Iconic Princess," sending her tumbling out of the ring! Carson staggers back and SJ grabbed her in the Chickenwing Suplex! SJ stepped onto Carson's back and tagged Natalia, who responded with a Slingshot Senton to the #1 Contender! Natalia picked up Michaels and twisted her arm before slamming it to the canvas! She ran the ropes and was about to go for a Basement Dropkick, but stopped and smirked, instead bouncing off the middle rope and stomping against Carson several times! SJ tags herself in while Natalia finished up and dragged Carson to the center and lifted her up into the Wheelbarrow Suplex Pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

SJ picks up Carson and tosses her into her corner! She tags in Natalia and delivered several clotheslines! SJ tosses Natalia into Carson, who Natalia hit with a knee to the face! She followed up with a Snapmare and into a Roundhouse kick, knocking her over! She tags in "The Realist," who hit a Running Senton! SJ picked up Carson and hooked her arm into the Double Underhook Suplex into the corner! "The Realist" placed her in the Tree of Woe and tags in Natalia! SJ first hit a corner Cannonball and Rodriguez followed up with a Corner Dropkick! "La Chica Fuega" lifted a dazed Carson all the way up and planted her with a Belly-to-Back Suplex from the top rope. Natalia slowly crawled towards Carson for the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Somehow, Carson kicked out, and it sent the crowd into a frenzy. Natalia drags Carson to her corner and tags in SJ! She waited for HBC to stand and grabbed her from behind for a German Suplex. Unfortunately for her, she landed on her feet and quickly knocked Rodriguez off the apron! SJ charged after her, but Carson rolled underneath her and leaped into the tag to Brianna! The ICW Women's champion exploded out of the corner and knocked "The Realist" down multiple times! Natalia rolled back in and Brianna sent her flying with a Back Body Drop, sending her crashing into the canvas. As Natalia rolled out, Brianna grabbed SJ and planted her with a wicked Chokeslam for the pin!

 _1...2….KICKOUT!_

SJ quickly rolled into the corner and Kelly went for the Stinger Splash, and connected! However, Natalia quickly tags herself in and yanks Kelly by her hair, whiplashing her neck against the ropes! Brianna favored her neck and "La Chica Fuega" bounced off the ropes and hit the Ring of Fire (Tornado DDT)! The champion was dazed as she was making it back to her feet. Natalia waited for her to stand, but when she went for her Kingston Destroyer, the lights immediately turned blue! Natalia looked around in confusion and wondered what the heck was going on! All of a sudden, Katie appeared on stage and glared at Natalia! The female Monarchy member looked on at her Immortality opponent and quickly tags in SJ before rolling out of the ring! Striker simply walked to the back as Natalia ran after her! Steele, not to happy, yelled at Natalia to get back in the ring! But in the ring, Brianna tags in Carson and they both tossed "The Realist" back in the ring and Carson quickly connected with Sweet Chin Music for the pin!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winners: CARSON MICHAELS & the ICW Women's Champion BRIANNA KELLY!"_

Jazz: And the duo of Carson & Brianna have just secured the win while Natalia hightails it out of the match!

Jay: She has a firey temper! She would rather face Katie right here & now!

Jazz: And that is what cost her team the victory.

Brianna stood up and had her hand raised along with Carson. They shook hands and celebrated, until the ref brought over the championship. Both Brianna & Carson looked at it and Kelly took it & raised it in front of her. Carson nodded & smiled before leaving. Brianna raised it to the crowd before leaving.

Jazz: They may be friends right now, but they will be competitors at Immortality!

Jay: I'll admit, this is like a dream match between Sting & Shawn Michaels, just living through their daughters!

As Brianna left, the camera was about to fade away. However, it was interrupted when SJ stumbled out of the ring and over to the time keeper's area. She yelled at him to giver her a microphone, which he did, and rolled back into the ring. She took a moment to shake off the cobwebs before speaking.

SJ: No….NO NO NO NO! I will NOT be cast aside like THIS! Ever since I came to this place, I've been treated like second fiddle! Like some godforsaken background character! SCREW THAT NOISE!

SJ: And now….here I am, left off of Immortality entirely. If you all think that I'm just gonna sit home and watch as Women who I've beaten, take the spotlight, then YOU ALL MUST BE STUPIDER THAN HUMANLY POSSIBLE!

SJ: ...Since my employer refuses to add me to the show or even their stinkin "Pre-show", I've decided to take things into MY hands! I'm giving ANY woman, young or old, wrestler or not, a chance to lose to me! I'm issuing an Open Challenge to face me at the Barclay's Center! I dare any of you to step to the face of "The Realist" and see why I'M the greatest of ALL TIME!

SJ dropped mic and was about to leave, until the lights started to flicker on & off. The titantron became very disoriented. The screen blinks black and red before words started to appear.

" **The Darkness…...Claims Us All…..'The Witch'…..Accepts"**

The screen soon cut off and the lights came back on. SJ just looked at the screen in complete confusion with the crowd silent.

Jazz: Wh-what? Who the heck is "The Witch?"

Jay: I don't know, Jazz. First a "Destroyer" and now a "Witch." I feel like something insane is going to happen at Immortality…

Jazz: You and me both...

* * *

A moderator was in the ring with a table and two chairs across from each other. On the table was a Contract for the Last Man Standing Match at Immortality. Security Guards were surrounding the ring and some were even inside, next to the moderator. **Angel of Death** plays and the crowd booed massively! Genocide marches out and threatens the crowd.

Jazz: Genocide has made Will's life a living nightmare.

Jay: Well, what do you expect from a wrestler named Genocide? Some friendly and sensitive person? No! Cross him, and he will live up to his namesake!

Genocide enters the ring and sits at the table, waiting for his opponent. **Resistance** plays and the crowd goes WILD as "The Avenger" Will Ralston slowly comes out. Visibly limping and still taped up.

Jay: Now I get Ralston's thing on being an "Avenger" but even he should realise that signing that contract is signing over his wrestling career & family legacy!

Jazz: Don't discount Will! He's had to fight to get to where he is today! And he knows what awaits him if he signs that contract! Best believe he is ready for everything Genocide is throwing his way!

Genocide gave a sinister smile as "The Avenger" slowly climbed up the steps. He had some help entering the ring before sitting down across from his future opponent. Genocide picked up a microphone.

Moderator: Ladies & gentleman, this is the contract signing for the Last Man Standing Match at Immortality between Genocide & "The Avenger" Will Ralston. However, if Genocide loses, not only will he must stop wrestling, but he must give up the mask of The Scottish Lion & Scottish Lion Jr. Gentleman, if you would sign the contract.

Genocide picked it up and started to laugh while Will had a focus & intense facial expression. He looked at the contract and back at Will.

Genocide: Ralston….just looking at what I did to you makes me feel a bit of remorse. Enough that I will give you one more chance. One more chance to get up from this table, walk out of this ring, and NOT be in this match. Because if you signed that contract, there will be no remorse, no regret, and no mercy. You and your family legacy will succumb to Genocide.

Genocide signed the contract and sat the pen & paper down in front of Will. "The Avenger" took a moment and stared at the contract in front of him.

Will: Genocide, no matter what you say….no matter what you do, at Immortality, I will be the Last Man Standing!

Will picked up the contract and signed it. Genocide immediately flipped the table onto Ralston and security immediately rushed the ring. Will rolled out of the ring along with Genocide and the two started to go at it! The brawl didn't last long, however, because all of the security pulled those two apart and forced Genocide up the ramp! Will and Genocide glared at each other with murder in their eyes.

Jazz: The bad blood will end at Immortality between Will & Genocide!

Jay: Someone isn't going to be standing up passed a 10 count, and quite possibly won't make it out of the arena in one piece!

* * *

 **Nation of Violence** plays and out walks Michael  & Phil to extreme boos. They paid everyone no mind and headed straight for the ring.

" _The following contest is a 6-man tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 510 lbs: MICHAEL CHAOS & 'The Savage Maniac' PHIL VANDAL! They are the NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

They walked around the ring and stood on the apron, having serious looks on their faces. They entered the ring as **War Is Paradise** plays and out walks the ICW Demolition Champion Brutus Vicious alongside Traci Star.

" _Their tag team partner, being accompanied by Traci Star, from Tampa, Florida, standing 6'10" & weighing 300 lbs: the ICW Demolition Champion BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

Jay: The Nation of Violence, Traci Star, & Brutus Vicious. That has got to be the scariest group of individuals! And they are going to demolish The New Shield one by one!

Jazz: Yes, these four are some of the deadliest competitors in all of ICW!

Brutus storms to the ring and lets Traci into the ring. Brutus enters and stands face-to-face with the NOV. They all stood in the ring and waited until…

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

….. **Special Ops** played and out walks The New Shield from different sides of the crowd.

" _And their opponents, accompanied by Nyx Rosewood, at a total combined weight of 738 lbs: 'The Magician of Havoc' AJAX, 'The Renegade Juggernaut' RAPTOR REIGNS, & 'The Madman from Hell' FURNO MOXLEY! They are THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Jazz: BUT, The New Shield are just as violent as them. And in this war, they are looking to cause havoc & serve their own brand of Justice!

Jay: Right before Immortality, they are just going to duke it out right here, right now!

All four of them rushed the ring and started brawling with everyone! Brutus quickly tossed Furno out of the ring with ease as the NOV ganged up on Ajax & Raptor! Traci and Nyx were trading blows all over the place! Brutus was about to charge at Furno, but "The Madman" moved out of the way and was sent clean through the barricade! Chaos & Vandal were about to powerbomb Ajax & Raptor onto the apron, but Raptor escaped and Ajax landed on his feet and dived onto Phil, knocking him down! Reigns, meanwhile, planted Chaos with a wicked uppercut, stumbling him back! Nyx was about to toss Star into the ring post, but Traci countered it and instead slammed her into the barricade (though not breaking it)! Brutus quickly crawled back to his feet while Furno picked up the Demolition title! He charged towards him, but Vicious grabbed him and slammed him onto the announce table! Meanwhile, Nyx, after kicking Traci and hitting a Superkick; she leaped back into the ring and hit a Suicide Dive onto both members of the NOV, knocking them over! This left Ajax & Raptor enough time to go after Vicious, who fought them off! However, Furno quickly grabbed a camera from a cameraman and whacked Brutus in the side of the head, knocking him over!

Jazz: Things are breaking down into pandemonium!

Jay: This isn't just war anymore, this is just complete and utter insanity!

Just before The New Shield could attempt the Triple Powerbomb onto Brutus, multiple security guards and referees rand down the ramp & through the crowd to pull The New Shield away from their rivals! Some of the other guards kept Traci, Brutus, and the NOV, at bay! Both sides were so heated that they beatdown and tossed aside all of the security! Soon, each side glared at each other.

Jay: This match was just…..maddening! They are just ready to rip each other piece by piece!

Jazz: If any of their matches were a taste of what we just saw, Immortality probably won't end up the same way again!

* * *

 _Highlights of the WFA World Tag team played, showcasing the two semifinal matches between Monarchy & Freelancers along with the New Shield & Freund and Thunder. In the end, Monarchy and Freund/Thunder advanced. It was shown that both teams will compete for the WFA World Tag Team Championships & the WFA Tag Team Trophy at Immortality._

A wall of fire went off and **We Will Rock You** played. Out walks DJ, Dylan, Caesar,  & the ICW Heavyweight Champion Freddy. The crowd booed while Monarchy, without Natalia, was all smiles.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, standing 6'11" & weighing 285 lbs: 'Brooklyn's Finest & Monarchy's Enforcer' KING CAESAR!"_

Jay: Look at them, Jazz! Monarchy are all smiles, especially since DJ and Dylan all made it to the finals of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament! OH HAPPY DAYS!

Jazz: Ugh….

Jay: Soon, Escobar will also retain his ICW Heavyweight title especially with Justin Danger about to be served up to "Brooklyn's Finest" King Caesar!

Freddy, DJ, & Dylan were all wearing suits while Caesar was in his ring gear. They all entered the ring and all of them had smiles on their faces while Freddy had the mic.

Freddy: Ladies & gentleman, Immortality just got a WHOLE lot more bigger! Why? Because not only will I successfully defend my Heavyweight Championship in the main event, and not only will Natalia wipe the floor with her ex-bestfriend, but my boys & Monarchy's own DJ & Dylan will headline the event alongside me as they become the WFA World Tag Team Championships!

The crowd gave off mixed reactions while DJ grabbed a mic of his own.

DJ: Sucks to say that we're not competing for this place!

Immediately, all of the fans went back to booing even louder.

DJ: In fact, we're not even doing it for the place that DID choose us! Oh no, we're doing it for ourselves! We're doing it for Monarchy! And best believe Dylan & I win, Monarchy will go through EVERY. SINGLE. FEDERATION in the WFA and show why WE ARE THE GREATEST FACTION OF ALL TIME!

The crowd continued to boo as Monarchy applauded them. Freddy high fived his friends before speaking.

Freddy: Beautiful...simply beautiful. Now, as for myself, it's obvious that I will retain my lustrous title, but my quote-on-quote "opponent" has disrespected Monarchy time & time again. Well, I can safely say that King Caesar has had it up to HERE with your nonsense, Justin.

King Caesar grabbed Escobar's mic and spoke.

Caesar: When I'm done with ya, Danger, ya won't even MAKE IT ta Immortality!

Freddy laughed until **Hollywood Undead** plays and the crowd goes crazy! Out walks "The King of the Indies," who looked disappointed.

" _And his opponent, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'6" & weighing 245 lbs: 'The Demon Wolf' JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Jazz: Something tells me Justin just about had enough of Monarchy continuing to run their mouths!

Jay: HOW DARE HE INTERRUPT THEM! No matter, he's walking into his own grave!

Justin had a mic in hand and started to speak while making his way to the ring.

Justin: Sheesh, Caesar. Lighten up a little. You've gotten an AMAZING opportunity right now! You have the lucky chance to get dropped by the man who beat both of your sidekicks & the man who will beat Fredward and take the Heavyweight title!

Justin entered the ring as DJ, Dylan & Freddy all left the Caesar & Justin face-to-face in the ring, but was separated by the referee. The bell rings and Caesar immediately charged after Justin, who side steps him and kicked away at his legs! Caesar grabs him by the throat, but Justin hits a leaping knee strike, stunning the big man, and Danger hit a Drop Toe Hold, sending Caesar to the canvas! "The Demon Wolf" wrapped his legs up and had him in a Inverted Kneebar! Caesar quickly grabbed the ropes, forcing the break! As "Monarchy's Enforcer" tried to regain focus, Justin went after him! But Caesar hit a Spinning Side Slam from outta nowhere! Monarchy applauded as Caesar stood up and lifted Danger into a Deadlift Side Suplex! He stepped onto his chest and stepped over him before hitting a huge Elbow Drop for the cover!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Caesar picked up Justin and tossed him across the ring! Justin pulled himself up against the corner and King Caesar charged towards him, hitting a huge Corner Splash! Danger collapsed and fell out of the ring! "Brooklyn's Finest" rolled out and picked up Justin! He was about to go for a Powerbomb, but Danger held the ropes and stood on the apron! He went for a Asai Moonsault, but Caesar caught him in midair and hit a Running Powerslam onto the ring apron! Monarchy cheered on Caesar as he pushed his opponent back into the ring and entered! He ran and hit a Leg Drop for the cover!

 _1….2…..KICKOUT!_

Caesar picked up and shoved Justin into the corner and cracked his knuckles. He knuckled up and hit Justin with the Brooklyn Beats (a series of corner jabs), capping off with going for a huge right hand! Justin rolled out of the way, weakly, and Caesar went after him! Danger kicked him in the knee, followed by kneeing him in the face, kicking him in the other knee, and connecting with the Killing Curse! Justin went to the top rope, but DJ leaped onto the apron and distracted the referee while Dylan tried to shove him down! Justin, however, kicked Torres away and sent him into DJ! Both men crashed down and Justin leaped off the top rope, but Caesar quickly caught him in the Crossface Chickenwing! Justin tried to escape, but "Brooklyn's Finest" held it in tight! In his last attempt, "The Demon Wolf" bounced off & over the ropes, Whiplashing Caesar's arms & neck into the ropes, forcing the break! Justin leaped onto the apron and, with Caesar on one knee, teased an Asai Moonsault, but connected with a Springboard J.I.D! But just as Danger was about to go for the pin, Freddy stormed the ring and started beating Danger down, causing the DQ!

" _Here's your winner by disqualification!: JUSTIN DANGER!"_

Jazz: Aw what a disrespectful act by Freddy to just ruin a huge moment!

Jay: Freddy has had enough of this guy taking his spotlight, and so am I!

Freddy beat him down over & over again with the title as the bell continues to ring. All of Monarchy soon stormed the ring and ganged up on Justin until Freddy told them to get back. He set the title underneath Justin and ran the ropes. He came back and connected with the Kingslayer (Curb Stomp), planting Justin into the title. All of Monarchy stood over Justin with Freddy holding the ICW Heavyweight title high in the air.

Jay: Behold, Jazz. BEHOLD THE FACTION THAT WILL RULE IMMORTALITY & THE WFA!

Jazz: Justin won't forget this, Jay. I guarantee that Freddy's reign will end before it can pick back up! Now, coming up is the main event: the WOTH International Open Challenge! I CAN'T WAIT!

* * *

 **Breaking Through** plays and the crowd goes crazy! Out walks CJ Hawk, with the ICW International Championship around his waist. He did his pose and the crowd loved it!

" _The following contest is the WOTH International Open Challenge scheduled for one fall….and is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing first, representing the Way Of the Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois, standing at 6'4" & weighing in at 224 lbs: the ICW International Champion CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: In almost every Battlefield, CJ Hawk has defended the International Championship, and in every title defense, every match he's had, he has came out victorious!

Jay: Ugh...I would say I hope he'll lose the gold, but at this point I have no idea who can!

CJ entered the ring and posed for the crowd. He raised the International Championship high above before handing it to the referee. He sat down against the corner and wait. The crowd waited….and waited….and waited….but nobody came out. A minute passed, but nobody still came out. The crowd was wondering what was going on & CJ was getting a little impatient. Soon, **Voodoo Child** played and out walks the owner of ICW, Trell.

Jazz: What the...what's going on?

Jay: I don't know! What is Trell doing out here?

The crowd looked on in confusion and CJ stood up. The champion looked at Trell just as confused as anyone. Trell, on the other hand, had a serious look on his face as he spoke.

Trell: CJ….allow me to thank you. Thank you for everything you have done. Day in and day out, you have been working hard, constantly fighting, constantly defending the International Championship against anyone who would step up to the plate. CJ, you are definitely the MVP and heart & soul of ICW.

The crowd cheered and chanted "CJ HAWK" while the champion folded his arms and nodded.

Trell: Which is why I'm out here. It's no secret that you're not at 100%. Your arm has not quite healed and you're sore in multiple places. So, to avoid any potential injuries so close to Immortality, I'm afraid that I had to cancel this Open Challenge.

The crowd booed that announcement and CJ looked visibly irritated by that. Soon, Trell grew a smile on his face.

Trell: Now….now...there's a reason behind this. And I know you all will love this. Y'see, Trell, I need you at you very best. I need you at 100%. I need CJ Hawk to bring everything he has to give! Because YOU, CJ, are going to defend that International Championship at IMMORTALITY!

The crowd cheered as CJ nodded to Trell. However, the owner of ICW was not finished there.

Trell: Now….the question is this: "Who? Who could possibly step up & challenge the Way Of The Hawk at this premiere event? Besides, CJ has defeated any & every challenger in ICW!" To which I say….that is correct. CJ has defeated tons of challengers in ICW, big or small. So….I had to venture outside of ICW. I had to find someone….someone who can step up to the plate and bring out the best in each other….someone who, pound for pound, is just as athletic & superb in the ring as you are…..someone who you've NEVER faced. And I think I found that person.

Trell: CJ Hawk, meet quite possibly your greatest challenge….ICW…..meet the newest signee to ICW and the man who will debut at Immortality, competing for the ICW International Championship!

Trell pointed to the screen as he said the last part. He soon walked away as the screen turned static-y. Soon, it cleared up and revealed a tanned Asian American man looking away from the camera. That man didn't say a word for a minute, then turned around and faced the camera. That man had a long, dark brown ponytail, a black beanie that says "Blade Club", a red shirt (that on the front says his first name on the top, a huge X in the middle, and on the button it says his last name, and on the back says "Dream Catcher") and Nike Shorts. This man…..

…..this man was "The Hardcore Phenomenon" Chris Blade.

Jay: OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Jazz: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

Jay: JAZZ, IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!?

Jazz: TH-TH-THAT'S CHRIS BLADE! THE HARDCORE PHENOMENON! CHRIS BLADE IS COMING TO IMMORTALITY!

Everyone in the arena LOST THEIR COLLECTIVE MINDS when Chris appeared on screen. Everyone except CJ, who just looked at him in utter shock and dumbfoundedness.

Chris: ICW….I am Chris Blade. CJ Hawk….I will see you at Immortality.

The screen went static-y and cut off and everyone was still going MENTALLY INSANE. Trell simply smiled and mouthed "Good Luck" while the fans chanted "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" CJ, on the other hand, simply picked up his title and looked at it. His shocked face soon turned serious and he just simply nodded at Trell.

Jay: I-I-I-I-I DON'T EVEN…..I CAN'T EVEN PROCESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

Jazz: IMMORTALITY HAS JUST GOTTEN A WHOLE LOT BIGGER! CHRIS BLADE, ONE OF THE VERY BEST IN THE WFA, IS GOING TO IMMORALITY TO FACE CJ HAWK FOR THE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP!

The camera fades with CJ Hawk holding the International title & looking around the entire Battlefield while the crowd chanted. "CHRIS BLADE!" and "CJ"

 **Recap  
** Match 1) Kyle Stevens VS Static Rider  
Winner: Static Rider via pin

Match 2) Wolfgang VS PK Hunt  
Winner: Wolfgang via submission

Match 3) Brianna Kelly & Carson Michaels VS Natalia Rodriguez & SJ Steele  
Winners: Brianna Kelly & Carson Michaels via pin

Match 4) The New Shield (Furno Moxley, Ajax, & Raptor Reigns) w/ Nyx Rosewood VS Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Phil Vandal) and Brutus Vicious w/ Traci Star  
Winners: No contest (match never started)

Match 5) King Caesar VS Justin Danger  
Winner: Justin Danger via DQ

 **A/N: Welp, ICW and myself have came a long way. From simple beginnings of just another promotions to one of the fastest growing places in all of the WFA, I think I did pretty good! And I couldn't have done it without the you all and your support & criticisms & ideas.**

 **With that out of the way, this episode of "Battlefield" was the final official episode of this season, and I gotta say, it's been one insane moment after another! With everybody on the desperate hunt for any bit of momentum so close to Immortality, they all would not stand aside and simply watch! Competitors left & right delivering the final message before the big show! But none was quite bigger than that final moment. Man, it even gave me chills just thinking about it. And I wrote it!**

 **Next time, we'll come live at the Barclay's Center in New York with a "Special Pre-Show Episode!" It's something to water your appetite for Immortality! Here's what you can expect:**

Rick Washington VS Dan Riley

The Wayne Bros VS The Kings of the New Age

SJ Steele VS "The Witch"

Ray Cobra VS The Gambler

The Immortal Opportunity Battle Royal

 **No Backstage stuff, no talking, no silliness, just guys showing what they are made of! Think of it similar to a TakeOver Event!**

 **This is going to be huge, ladies, gentleman, & whatever or whoever you identify yourself as. I seriously hope you don't miss out on this. I guarantee you, it will be better than anything than you've ever seen! But for now, leave a review, favorite, follow...**

 **OH and two more things:**

 **1) Before the special episode, I will be doing the "Final Words" of every competitor in each match. If you don't know what that is, check right before New Beginnings. It's the same thing.**

 **2) Season 2 WILL happen...sooner than later. And OC apps WILL, I repeat, WILL IN FACT REOPEN! Not right now, however. But you all will know when it'll reopen.**

 **Until then...GET READY TO BE IMMORTALIZED!**


	36. Final Words (of Season 1)

_The cameras stayed pitch black. Nothing happened for a minuted until a small light illuminated onto 4 people: Ryan Lewis, Surrealist Morrow, & The Fortress (Static Rider & PK Hunt). Collectively, they are known as The Dark Family._

PK: Do you all feel that? That…..tingly sensation running throughout the course of your entire body….the feeling that holds your breath and keeps your attention…...that is the sense of 2 things: anticipation and nervousness!

Surrealist: Eric….you are being fuelled by that anticipation to breath down a fiery vengeance, as expected from a dragon. But to a Messiah, you are nothing more than a mere lizard who opposes me and the Dark Family. I onced gave you a chance to beg for mercy, yet you spat in it! When we meet in that ring, you will crumble at the feet of the Messiah!

Static: Team Brutal…...Team Brutal…..I WANT TEAM BRUTAL! I wanna rip them apart...tear them limb from limb…..listen to their screams and sorrows! WELCOME TO THE EYE OF THE STORM!

PK: Y'see, Stevens & Wolfgang, you two are but a flock of animals who have somehow remained at peak conditions. Unfortunately, it is way past your expiration dates! The time has come for you two to be served up as sacrificial lamb! Don't dwell so much, it's all for the greater good. Those tag team titles will be served up...and SACRIFICED….to a higher purpose!

 _Ryan stepped up and glared at the camera._

Ryan: Since the beginning, we have done the work of "Him." The time has come. Immortality…..ICW…...you will ALL succumb to "The Witch" & witness the rise of "The Destroyer."

Surrealist/Static/PK: Fear… "The Destroyer"...

 _All four guys stepped to the side as two silhouettes, a woman holding a stick, and a man, stepped up. Both of their eyes glowed red and the screen went static-y and immediately cut off._

* * *

 _The cameras zoom into a dark room, where Eric Drago was sitting, facing away from the camera._

Eric: I was suppose to be in the Heavyweight Tournament, but I was thrown off stage. Soon, I met someone who was in a similar situation as me, completely helpless, and we decided to team up. Soon, we started to click & our partnership turned into a friendship. Or so I thought…..

 _He turned to face the camera, and he looked VERY angry._

Eric: Surrealist Morrow. I trusted you. I didn't think you would do what you did. I didn't think you would ever take my friendship and treat it as it was a worthless piece of object. Worst of all, I would never guessed you would join those group of sinister people & turn your back on the fans. That's what hurt most of all. And that's your biggest mistake, Messiah.

Eric: But, you have done something good me. You woke up that fire inside! You helped me regain that dragon spirit that I didn't even know was missing! You took away my trust. Now I get to take away your livelihood! Messiah, you are going to FEAR the DRAGON!

* * *

 _The camera fades to the locker room, where Kyle was pacing back and forth and Wolfgang was leaning against the wall._

Kyle: I'll admit. As a kid, I had nightmares before. Y'know, those nightmares about the Boogeyman, Freddy Kruger, ghosts & ghouls of all kind. Man, it would keep me up all night sometimes.

Wolfgang: And how did you get over them, Kyle?

Kyle: Simple. I learned that in reality, ghosts aren't real.

Wolfgang: The Dark Family is no different from a child's nightmare. Living off their ideals about "sacrifices" and preaching about "a destroyer" means nothing to Kyle & I.

Kyle: All Team Brutal cares about is these ICW Tag Team titles and holding on to them!

Wolfgang: And that's exactly what's gonna happen at Immortality!

Kyle: The Fortress, you two are gonna learn that in Team Brutal's world, nightmares doesn't scare us, but fuel us to be the best! At Immortality, Fortress, you & the rest of the Dark Family are gonna know why we are the best tag team of all time!

* * *

 _The camera fades into a mountaintop, where CJ Hawk was sitting with his legs crossed. He had his eyes closed & was calmly meditating. He had the ICW International Championship in front of him._

"Since winning this championship" CJ started. "I have made it my sole duty to become a better version of myself. And the way I went about doing so was through competition. Big or small, young or old, The Way of the Hawk fought them all. And in the end of every battle, the Way of the Hawk rises above."

He stood up and looked across the horizon. "Now, the Way of the Hawk & its symbol, this International Championship, are a few meters away from reaching Immortality. Yet, a warrior stands in front of me, blocking the path. A man with great skill, as sharp as an iron sword, stands to challenge the Way of the Hawk. So be it."

CJ turned around and saw a blade, burrowed into the ground. He pulls it out and examines it closely before speaking. "Chris Blade. At Immortality, you will fall to the Way of the Hawk!" He brings it over to the cliff and raises the weapon before dropping it, shattering it when it hit the ground.

 _The camera fades with a Hawk flying in the sky, screeching its name._

* * *

 _The camera cuts to a man walking in the distance. He has a calm expression but with the eyes of a determined man. This person is Chris Blade._

Chris: There's this promotion I've been hearing about lately. It's been taking over the WFA & rising to the top of the wrestling scene: ICW. When I hear the name ICW….many talents and events come to mind. But the one thing I've heard the most is this thing called the "Way of the Hawk" International Open Challenge. I've looked into it, and it felt like a challenge worthy for myself to take up on. So here I am, accepting it's challenge.

 _He stopped at the tree stump and looked at the blade stuck inside it._

Chris: CJ Hawk. You've done a lot for this place, but now it is time for you to rest. All good things must come to an end, & it's time for the Way of the Hawk to come to an end. At Immortality, I will become the ICW International Champion, and the Way of the Hawk will FEEL. THE. BLADE!

 _Chris pulled the blade free and pointed to the sky as the cameras faded away._

* * *

 **(Credit goes to VelocityRaptor)**

 _The screen cuts to the New Shield: Furno Moxley, Nyx Rosewood, Raptor Reigns, and Ajax in an alley in the middle of the night. Furno picks up the camcorder as he and his teammates introduce themselves one by one._

"Ajax here!"

"Raptor Reigns."

"I'm Nyx Rosewood."

"And I'm Furno Moxley, and we are the New Shield!"

Furno points the camera to whoever was speaking, Ajax first.

"Immortality is upon us, boys and girls, and the New Shield is part of it." Ajax said. "Now...let's get down to business. Nation of Violence: a group of bloody swines who think they can run around and trash whoever the hell they want. Now, they picked a fight, they waged war with us?"

"THAT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!" Raptor screamed.

"Then there's Traci Star." Nyx started. "She has a...sad story, but that was the past from days long gone. In the present, she is a threat, a fanatic who worships Death like she thinks she's in Game of Thrones. She ticked my nerves in the middle of my payback against 'Queen of the W***' Natalia Rodriguez. Come Immortality, I will look AT DEATH'S LITTLE B*** RIGHT IN THE EYES AND SEND HER OFF TO HELL!"

Nyx shook her head and her black and white hair before turning back to the camera, a wicked smile glued on her face.

"Traci, hon,...at the brightest stage, in front of the whole world, I will make you believe in the New Shield, and especially, make you BELIEVE IN ME! You thought we were easy pickings because you think we're just riding the coattails of our more famous relatives? HELL NO! Once I annihilate you, maybe I'll sing a little song."

Furno pointed the camera at himself now.

"All my career, all my life, I thought that by being a good guy, I could save this industry gone awry from injustice, but then again, I saw the cold truth: the unbending reality of a world without compassion. This world is soon going to know just who they're dealing with."

"But," Ajax started. "were they dealing with with blind, honorbound, ungrateful Cena wannabes who inspire the fans yet the villains they fight don't fear them? No. The WFA needs a cohesive, talented, ruthless, and feared unit willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate injustice."

"Some say it's not pretty," Furno continued. "some say it's wrong, but who are they to judge us? What do they know about real justice? The price of justice is high. Sometimes, we have to sacrifice our morals, our honor, even our souls. It's a price we are willing to pay. If the world sees us, and they can only classify us as either heroes or villains, protectors or monsters, then we'll let them know that all those answers are wrong."

"We're not like your heroes and villains because we walk the sacred grey line." Ajax added. "We don't care who you are. If you commit an injustice, we will hunt you down and punish you as judge, jury, and executioner!"

"ICW is dealing...with the Hounds of Vengeance!" Furno declared. "And we will pull every trick, cross every line, to annihilate injustice and everyone who heralds it around us!"

"The scum who dirty this industry deserve no mercy, no remorse, no compassion." Raptor snarled.

"All they deserve...is pain." Ajax said.

"And pain can be very educational!" Nyx screamed.

"You wanna know the biggest misconception about demons?" Furno snarled. "They're not creatures from Hell below, they walk among us, and that's exactly who we are. We are the demons that haunt your every move you make, every dream you dream, every crime you commit. So many fools wander this business, thinking they can do whatever the hell they want, and that's the problem. We, the New Shield, are the REAL SOLUTION! We are...the meanest, most dangerous, most ruthless animals in this industry, and there is nothing we wouldn't do to accomplish our goal! Injustice will be eliminated, by ANY. MEANS. NECESSARY!

Furno calmed down a bit before continuing.

"Now, Brutus Vicious, for too long, you've been destroying people around you here and there. I know how you act, I've seen what you've done, but you've NEVER stepped in the ring with me yet. You have NO IDEA of my suffering, you have NO IDEA of my hate. See, unlike John Cena, I have embraced the hate. My hate, my anger, my wrath, it's what gives me purpose. At Immortality, Brutus, I will destroy you completely! I will break all 206 bones in your body, shatter your spirit, and incinerate your soul! In fact, our match won't be a match at all, it will just be a modern retelling of the tale of David and Goliath, and like what young David did to his giant enemy, I will leave you bloody and defeated on the ground and let the vultures feast on your flesh."

"There are no moral codes, no limitations, that will save you all from what we're going to do to you." Raptor growled.

"At Immortality, we're gonna beat your a*** until you lay there, bloody on the mat and begging for mercy, and the whole world's gonna believe in the New Shield without another choice." Ajax said.

"And after that, it's gonna be a long and cold night," Nyx added. "where all you see...is a burning, desolate wasteland that was once the Battlefield, where all you hear...are the howls of the hounds and the songs of an angel when our feast begins, where all you feel...is red hot hellfire so bright and hot they won't warm your freezing bodies, but BURN THEM AWAY TO NOTHINGNESS!"

"Immortality is going to be a story about justice," Ajax said. "and every chapter will be written in blood by the New Shield. Brutus Vicious, Traci Star, Michael Chaos, Phil Vandal, your actions have put nails in your coffins!"

"And we'll beat the hammers that will drive them home!" Nyx screamed.

"And once all four of you are out of the way, we will cleanse the Battlefield of its sins with the flames of purgatory until this company is purged of imbeciles, Monarchy, KNA, Ray Cobra, Genocide, YOU NAME IT! Hell, we'd annihilate the likes of Team Brutal, Team PRTY, and Rick Washington if we have to!" Furno added. "The bottom line here is that the world's gonna know that ICW isn't a kingdom for delusional kings and queens, or a slaughterhouse for idiotic monsters, or the Metropolis of Superman wannabes, but a yard, a yard that the Hounds of Vengeance run! BELIEVE THAT!"

"BELIEVE IN THE NEW SHIELD!" Raptor roared.

The screen is consumed by massive amounts of static before all of a sudden, no one was holding a camcorder. It showed the New Shield standing in front of a white metal barrel filled with who knows what, as Furno suddenly brought out a b*** sword whose blade was covered in old cloths. The screen is filled with static again when the sword catches fire, Ajax throwing a used match in the barrel as Furno stabbed the burning sword onto the middle of the barrel, setting its contents alight. The four New Shield members stare at the camera.

"Let it be known, that at the end of Immortality, when a nation burns to ashes, when Death submits, when a monster falls dead on the ground," Furno started. "it...will...be...HELL."

"Ajax here." he said, before a static transition made him disappear.

"Raptor Reigns." he also disappeared.

"I'm Nyx Rosewood." she disappeared like the others.

"And I'm Furno Moxley, your next Demolition Champion! Welcome to ICW's Shield of Justice."

 _He disappeared, leaving the camcorder pointing at the flaming sword and barrel. A static transition occurs and three words are painted in red on the barrel:_

 _ **HELL IS COMING**_

 _The screen shuts off all of a sudden._

* * *

 _A lone spotlight was beaming down. Two very large men seemingly rose from above and stood under the lights. They were Michael Chaos & Phil Vandal._

Michael: At Crossroads, the Nation of Violence made a statement at the expense of ICW's residential furballs: The New Shield: We are NOT gonna be wasted away while you guys gets to run around as if you own the division!

Phil: We've owned this since stepping foot in it!

Michael: Yet, wherever we look, we here about how great Ajax & Raptor is, to the point they were picked in the WFA Tag Tournament! That just WILL NOT STAND!

Phil: You boys need to be put in your place, and we're more than happy to do so!

Michael: At Immortality, a nation will rise…..a Nation of VIOLENCE!

* * *

 _The screen cuts and stays black until blue smoke started to appear and out appears Traci Star & Brutus Vicious._

Traci: For a very long time, ICW have been shrouded in agony. Since our arrival, every man, woman, and child crumbles as their living nightmares walked amongst them…...all except for the New Shield.

Brutus: Moxley. We are Fear. We are Agony. We are Nightmare reincarnated.

Traci: Nyx….poor poor Nyx….blinded by a sense of virtue...of "Justice"...in our world, Justice does not exist, only punishment. At Immortality, you both will be punished for your ignorance to fear!

Brutus: I will send the Madman back to where he came from: straight to HELL!

* * *

 **(Credit goes to Daughter of the Mist)**

 _The camera fades to see the Heartbreak Chick: Carson Michaels sitting down & looking at the camera._

Carson: For centuries many people have sought the ability to live forever. Some will make it and some...will not. Others were simply born to achieve it.

Now I've heard people say that I didn't deserve the shot when it couldn't be further from the truth. After being ambushed, humiliated and even crippled I am the one still standing. And I...am going to be the one drinking from the cup of immortality!

Brianna Kelly is arguably one of the most talented wrestlers of this era I will give her that. Just like me, she was born for this. But Brianna, we may be friends going into the ring but when I look across the mat at you...know I only see you as an opponent, one last hurdle I have to jump in order to win.

A match in the making. Icon vs the Showstopper. Two go in, one comes out and rest assured, when the night is through, the whole world will remember three letters that will be forever immortalized...H-B-C!

* * *

 _The camera fades into Brianna sitting backstage, looking at the camera & holding the ICW Women's Championship_

Brianna: Carson. I gotta hand it to you girl, after being crippled, snuck up on, and moments taken away, you still kept fighting. You kept crawling and crawling, refusing to stay down, and eventually made it to another title shot! I've always supported your journey, and supported you every way I can!

Brianna: However…...things are different now. Now I'm the one holding the ICW Women's Championship, and I'm the one standing in your way of reaching your destiny. Who would've thought, huh?

Brianna: You and I are very alike: both of us are second generation to the best in this business, and are willing to do whatever it takes to be better than them! With that in mind, Michaels, I cannot allow you to fulfill your destiny at the expense of me. I just won this championship, and I don't plan on giving it up this early. We may be friend's now, but when that bell rings, all bets are off. Heed this, Heartbreak Chick: you will fall to the Iconic Princess!

 _She howled and stared at the camera until it faded away._

* * *

 _The camera fades into a dark area. Soon, Genocide stepped up and looked at the camera with a sinister expression._

Genocide: Will Ralston. The time has come for you to perish. This is the beginning of the end of your family legacy. At Immortality, I will be the LAST MAN STANDING! And as for you? Well….

 _A large photo of Will & his family lit up behind him, but soon burst into flames. All that was left was the fire that engulfed the photo._

Genocide: You're career, the Ralston Family legacy, & the mask of the Scottish Lions will all meet its Genocide…..

 _Soon, Genocide gave of a deep chuckle which turned into an all out laugh. The laugh carried on even after the screen faded for some time._

* * *

 **(Credit goes to roddypiperfan84)**

 _The camera cuts to an empty wrestling arena around Scotland where Will Ralston stands in the spotlight with a few shadowy figures beside him._

Will: "Genocide, it's been forever since the very first episode of Battlefield, but it will be the last time you walk away as a coward. The life I held, was the one thing my family loved, Wrestling. I know your history Genocide, and you may think you know mine. But do you? Do you know mine, about the childhood stories of the greatest wrestling heroes of UK Wrestling, the United Kingdom?"

Will: "It started with a British King of the Iron Fist, Union Jack, who captured the heart of the WWE and had a 3 year run as the Intercontinental champion. His bride, the Queen of Hearts, she's a good queen of Wonderland, who captured the AWA World Women's championship with a luxurious heart of gold, once she stands in front of you with fear into your eyes, waiting to lose your head."

Will: "Giant Dwarf, the Giant of Ireland, the first time he stepped into the ring, he became a strong warrior when he won the gold in America, for a strongman champion, he lived to win the honor and desire for the people of Ireland. And lastly, the most dangerous duo of Scotland, my father and my aunt, The Scottish Lion and Amazon Lass, two best friends with the desire to become the most powerful team in wrestling history, they were known as the Gladiators of Morrigan."

Will: "Do you know who Morrigan is, do you know who she is? When her crow arrives, a war is happening, first the massacre, then the annihilation, then everyone dies and one warrior is left standing victorious. This isn't a story, Genocide, they're all real, I fight for my family's desire and destiny, to live as a legend, and yet, you disrespected everyone's favorite hero, not just the Avenger, but a McCormick."

The light comes on to reveal his family. His grandfather, Roddy McCormick, his parents, Edward Ralston and Betty McCormick, his aunt and uncle, Alistair McCormick and Rita O'Brien, his cousins, Corey McCormick and Tammy O'Brien, his fiancée and future brother-in-law, Karin and Rick Jokela. And for a surprise, Edward is finally back to his feet.

Roddy: "Everyone has a desire for greatness, and they live with a heart of a lion, and the spirit of a true champion."

Corey: "They fight for either fame or freedom, and they have the right to be called a legend."

Alistair: "Legends always live forever in spirit, and they never die."

Rita: "No villain can change the world of wrestling for corruption, heroes are always remembered, but they never fade away."

Tammy: "And every fairy tale always ends with a happy ending, the hero gets the victory and the villain falls to his feet in a perfect loss."

Edward: "You can't kill a legend, they live to fight for one day after another, they never live with regret, they live to regret it."

Betty: "Everyone has a hero, and they struggle to win for their loved ones. Not for their desire, but for the hearts of many."

Rick: "They feel the presence and power, coming from the darkness to the light."

Karin: "The Lion's Cub fought for his family, and he became stronger than ever the desire is too long to reach. But he faced a few challenges ahead of him, and he came out as the winner."

Will: "At Immortality lad, you'll meet Morrigan's Child."

 _The camera zooms to his face and it transforms into a lion like face paint (similar to Finn Bálor's Summerslam promo)._

* * *

 **(Credit goes to DarkSoldier41)**

The place on camera is the woods at night and it shows Matt wearing a leather jacket over his street clothes seating near a tree. His face look more serious than ever. "Seth 'Sid' Mercer." His face shows anger of just hearing the name. "As I told you before, you are just a prey on my hunt, no matter your little trick shots against me." He chuckles by remembering the last one. "You tried to fed me to the beast? Well I paid you with the same coin with an old friend." He stands up from his place. "At Immortality I will be the apex predator and end this little cycle that you started." He approaches the camera. "And as my coach, I will show CERO MIEDO." He does the Penta el Zero M taunt before walking away as the wolf howls are heard at background.

 _The camera shows Seth Mercer pacing back & forth in the locker rooms._

Seth: I'm so sick & tired of everyone calming you as this "Ultimate Hunter," or this "Apex Predator" or some bs like that! Matt Lopez, I WILL beat you and send you back to the wild in pieces! This time, there will be no fluke victory. You WILL be defeated by my hands!

* * *

 **(Credit goes to LadyKatherine29)**

 _The cameras cut to the inside of a warehouse, where Katie Striker was sitting in a chair. She took off her mask and looked at the camera._

"Tranquilo." She said calmly. "I have taken my time, to ensure your removal from ICW. DJ doesn't care about you. You're just like every other woman that's been in his life. To be used up until his boss says ditch her. You ever wonder about his time in The Temple? If you think your boy toy or his buddies are going to help you win, you're sadly mistaken. I have very angry friends who don't like said boy toy. I'm not coming alone." She soon stood up and puts it back on. "Tranquilo. Assen Na Yo."

 _Soon, five silhouettes appeared in the background as the cameras faded away._

* * *

 **(Credit goes to theDarkRyder)**

 _*The following announcement has been bought and paid for by the Monarchy. BOW!*_

The screen fades away to reveal all five members of the Monarchy, decked in swimwear and partying on a yacht in the middle of the ocean. Freddy is flirting with several scantily-clad women in front of him, his ICW Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder, as around him DJ and Natalia are making out, while Dylan and Caesar are having an arm wrestling contest, one that Caesar manages to win. They ignore the cameraman for about a minute, until they all turn towards the camera, wide smirks across all of their faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you better not turn off your screens!" DJ begins. "Turn the volume past 11, because the most influential and powerful stable in wrestling history, Monarchy will now address all of you peasants, starting with the Princess of Monarchy, Natalia Rodriguez!" DJ says, introducing his girlfriend.

"Gracias, amor!" She tells him, before turning to the camera. "Katie, chica, all you have done is blow your little blue mist like a Muta wannabe, and run away. You say you want revenge against me, you say you're going to get me, but all you do is come at me when my back's turned! But at Immortality, there's no running away. I already took care of Nyx, now it's your turn, hija de puta."

"Katie Striker, I can guarantee that at Immortality, the Princess of Monarchy will finally rid herself of the little pest that you are." DJ says. "But let's move on, because at Immortality, the greatest Tag Team in WFA history will be in action, and we will be claiming those beautiful WFA Tag Team Championships."

 **(Go check out the WFA World Tag Team Tournament to understand this match.)** "Freund and Thunder, you guys are the personification of dumb luck!" Dylan says. "You managed to weasel your way into winning over guys like the KNA, the Devil's Associates, and the New Shield! Congratulations! But at Immortality, the feel-good story ends, because right there, you two will fall."

"See Freund and Thunder, don't get us wrong, both of you are incredible competitors- separately. Because as a team, you guys are the worst. A team that doesn't get along isn't going to last very long, especially not against a team like us, a team that fights as one. We have proven ourselves by taking care of Anarchy, of Ultraviolet, and of the Freelancers! And hell, if the most decorated team in the WFA couldn't beat us, what chance do you two have?" DJ asks, smiling smugly. "At Immortality, don't bother showing up. All that's going to do is prolong the inevitable."

Now, it's Escobar's turn to speak, as he stand up, holding his title above his head. "Justin, you think you can just roll in here, and hurt my brothers, and take what's mine? Listen, you may be the King of the Indies, but I run the big leagues, I rule the WFA!" Freddy says.

"Here's the thing: I am in the business of proving people wrong. Everyone thought that I would lose at Crossroads, that the Monarchy would never appear in ICW ever again, but I proved them ALL wrong! I became the first ever 2-time ICW Champion! And now, it's just more of the same! Everyone thinks Justin has me scared, that he has me all figured out, but I am not called the Prince for show and tell. I am the greatest wrestler in the history of the WFA. That's not a boast, that's not a lie, that's a cold, hard fact! In that ring, I am untouchable! Justin, don't be surprised when you're the one who's staring up at the lights, because I promise you that you will learn what everyone else already has: I always win!" He says, laughing.

* * *

 **(Again, go check out the WFA World Tag Team Tournament to understand this match.)**

 _The camera cuts to the new UCW Legends Champion, Martin Freund, and his rival-turned-partner American Thunder staring face to face._

Martin: Look, Thunder, I gotta be honest: I don't know how in the BLUE HELL you and I managed to make it to the finals.

Thunder: Agreed. I didn't even want to team up with you at all. But Mr. Alex tossed us together and forced us into this whole thing.

Martin: Yup. However, this isn't the first time something like this happened, is it?

Thunder: No….this is deja vu all over again.

 _Both guys soon turned to face the camera._

Martin: For those who haven't seen us in UCW, Thunder & I were forced to be in this Tag Team Championship Tournament in order to get along. What happened, American?

Thunder: We won the whole damn thing.

Martin: Exactly. Granted, we still didn't get along while even holding those titles, but doesn't that speak volume to how talented both of us are? Two guys, who would LOVE to rip the other's throat out of their neck, went through the best tag teams in UCW!

Thunder: And the WFA World Tag Team Tournament was no different. The KNA, The Devil's Associates, and ICW's own New Shield. We've beaten them all!

Freund: Which brings me to Monarchy…..oh Monarchy. That name alone really makes my blood boil! Are you guys talented? Very much so. Heck, you guys beaten Anarchy, Ultraviolet, and those Freelancers. But we're just so sick of you running around telling everyone else that! Even in UCW!

Thunder: When Freund and myself can stick together, no team, not even Monarchy, can stop us.

Martin: At Immortality, he and I won't be fighting each other, but instead dethroning Monarchy and become the FIRST ever WFA World Tag Team Champions! Boys, get ready to have your heads crushed!

Thunder: And a little message for Escobar: watch closely and get a glimpse of what's gonna happen when you and I face off in UCW! Consider this match "The Calm Before the Storm!"

Martin: See you boys in the finals!

 _Freund & Thunder looked at each other one last time before walking their separate ways._

* * *

 _The camera fades to see Justin Danger leaning against his car on a cliff. He is looking over the horizon, drinking a beer._

Justin: Alright, look. I know when I first came in here, a lot of people were ecstatic! Not so much when I immediately became #1 Contender. But then again, when you realize who the world champion is, people would just about take anyone to get him outta here!

" _The Demon Wolf" finished off his beer before tossing it away._

Justin: Freddy, I know you're game. You wanna run around and take as many titles as you can get your hands on. I did the same thing. You wanna have your goons hijack every promotion in the WFA. I've seen that play out numerous of times! And lemme tell you something: it's getting really old...REALLY old, really fast.

Justin: No one wants to see or hear about Monarchy anymore. The whole shtick is old news, all apart of the past. It now time for something different…..for SOMEBODY different!

Justin: At Immortality, Escobar, reign of Monarchy will come to an end. You're gonna fall to the "God of Chaos" When you do, that moment you're lying flat on your back looking up into the lights, seeing me hold the ICW Heavyweight Championship, you'll know that your Monarchy is over and that ICW has now become The Danger Zone! See you at Immortality!

 **A/N: The time for talk is now over...I will see you all at the Pre-Show...and then IMMORTALITY! Until next time...**

 **Match Card for ICW's Immortality**

Eric Drago VS Surrealist Morrow

Nation of Violence VS The New Shield _(Tornado Tag Team Match)_

Natalia Rodriguez VS Katie Striker

Seth Mercer VS Matt Lopez _(2 out of 3 Falls Match)_

Will Ralston VS Genocide _(Last Man Standing)_

Brutus Vicious VS Furno Moxley _(Death Match)_  
(ICW Demolition Championship)

Team Brutal VS The Fortress  
(ICW Tag Team Championship)

Carson Michaels VS Brianna Kelly  
(ICW Women's Championship)

Chris Blade VS CJ Hawk  
(ICW International Championship)

WFA World Tag Team Tournament Finals: Martin Freund & American Thunder VS Monarchy  
(WFA World Tag Team Championship)

Freddy Escobar VS Justin Danger  
(ICW Heavyweight Championship)


	37. Special Episode: Immortality Pre-show

… _.The cameras stayed black for a minute for a while until….._

 **Rage (by CFO$)**

 _And the new opening package for Battlefield started to play!_

The cameras fade into the Barclay Center, where the crowd were chanting "ICW! ICW!" The fans were going insane as the cameras fade to the announce table, showing Jay & Jazz!

Jazz: WELCOME, LADIES & GENTLEMAN! This is a very special episode of Battlefield: It's the Pre-show to IMMORTALITY! As always, I'm Jazz Conway-

Jay: And she's by the side of the one & only Jay Masters!

Jazz:...Smooth.

Jay: Oh come on! This is a special moment for not just ICW, but for the entirety of the WFA! It's a full house here at the Barclay Center and the crowd is ready for some fast & furious actions!

Jazz: That is right, Jay! We have some special matches for tonight, as Ray Cobra faces off against The Gambler in a rematch from a few weeks ago!

Jay: Also, we see the debut of "The Witch" who accepted the challenge laid out by "The Realist" SJ Steele!

Jazz: And in the main event: an 'Immortal Opportunity' Battle Royal! And the winners of that will have a guaranteed title match whenever that person decides! It's going to be insane!

Jay: Well let's not wait any longer & get right into the action!

 **Help Is On the Way** starts to play and the crowd immediately starts booing as Dan Riley walks out with an annoyed look. He stands on stage and looks around before brushing off the crowd.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 219 lbs: 'The Man of a Million Moves' DAN RILEY!"_

Jay: What a way to start! With the "Man of a Million Moves" Dan Riley!

Jazz: He's been on a downward spiral for some time now….and after failing to become #1 Contender, he is taking out his frustrations on his opponent tonight!

Jay: Well Riley feels like he's been overlooked & underused! Tonight, that's all going to change!

Dan hopped into the ring and looked around. He leaned against the ropes as **Bombtrack** started to play. Out walks Rick Washington, whose attire is inspired off of Static Shock. The crowd were cheering and Washington hopped down to the ring.

" _And his opponent, from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing in at 6'3" & weighing in at 245 lbs: RICK 'R-Dub' WASHINGTON!"_

Jazz: Now here comes a man who is always determined to do what's right! Right now, however, he is here just for retribution against Dan Riley after being blindsided by him!

Jay: Well, Rick is to blame because he cost Dan the main event title match at Immortality!

Jazz: Well, now Rick is ready to settle the score with Mr. Riley!

Rick stood on the ring apron and waved to the fans before entering the ring. He posed for the crowd, who cheered, while Dan stood back & looked unimpressed.

The bell rings and the two teased locking up. However, Dan quickly rolled out of the ring and dusted himself off. Rick immediately rolled out of the ring and ran after him! They ran around the ring a but before Dan rolled back in and, as Washington tried to roll back in, started stomping away at him! Soon, Rick grabbed his leg and stop back up, easily lifting him into a Powerbomb onto the turnbuckles! Washington ran over and hit a corner Clothesline followed by the Exploder Suplex! Dan rolled out of the ring and collapsed onto the floor, as Washington went to the apron! When Dan stood up, Rick leaped off the apron and hit a Cannonball onto Riley! He rolled him back in before leaping over the top rope & into the splash followed by the cover!

 _1….2 KICKOUT!_

Dan managed to get his shoulders up & Rick lifted him up vertically. However, "The Man of a Million Moves" kneed Washington in the face over & over until "R-Dub" dropped him and Riley quickly hit the Chop Block, sending Rick to one knee! Dan ran the ropes and hit a Basement Dropkick, sending Washington to the outside! He ran the ropes and went for a Suicide Dive, but Rick caught him mid dive and lifted him vertically! The more muscular man paced around the ring (with Dan still vertically in the air) until he finally suplexed Dan onto the ramp! As the ref's count made it to 7, Washington picked Riley up and tossed him back into the ring before going for another pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Rick picked up Riley and tossed him into the apron! He stood on the middle turnbuckle & went to lift him up. However, "The Man of a Million Moves" quickly pounded away at the larger man's leg and kicked it away! Riley climbed up and quickly hit a Missile Dropkick, knocking Washington down! Dan quickly grabbed his legs and locked in the Indian Deathlock onto Rick! Washington withered in pain, but used his strength to make it to the ropes! Dan continued to hold on until the count of 4, then finally lets go! Rick leaned against the ropes and Riley stomped away at him over & over then taunted the booing crowd before running the ropes! When he came back, however, Rick delivered a shotgun sounding Chop which knocked Dan straight to the canvas! "The Man of a Million Moves" screeched in pain & was rolling around until Rick deadlifted him by his side & into the Gutwrench Sitout Powerbomb into the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Rick was shaking his head in disbelief, but still kept his composure & picked Dan up! He sat him on the top turnbuckle & climbed up! However, Riley had some life left and hit Washington with multiple forearms to the side of his face! Riley stood up and started pounding away before leaping over into the Sunset Flip Powerbomb! Dan quickly stood up and climbed back to the top rope & connected with the Frog Splash! He didn't go for the pin, but instead went for the Anaconda Vice! Rick struggled to make it to the rope, but couldn't quite make it! As he was fading, the crowd was cheering Rick on to break free, and that gave him the strength to lift Riley up into the air! However, Dan leaped behind him and somehow hits the Three Amigos onto the much larger man! Afterwards, he lifted him back up, spun him around, and hit the Uranage for the cover!

 _1….2...KICKOUT!_

Dan couldn't believe it while the crowd was coming alive! He went to the top rope and went for a Moonsault! However, Rick moved out of the way & Dan came crashing down! He grabbed his stomach & "R-Dub" stood back up. He called for it and connected with the Boomstick, which sent Dan tumbling to the outside yet again! Rick rolled out and picked up Dan, but was pushed over the barricade! Dan rolled back into the ring and tried to get a countout while Rick was trying to recover! The referee made it to 5 until Rick made it back over the barricade, and when the count was at 9, he made it back into the ring! Dan picked him up and went on offence with multiple Running Knees to his face! He pulled him by his back and hit a Reverse Frankensteiner, but Rick immediately stood back up and connected with the Blackout from nowhere! He stumbled backwards, still dazed, but waited for Dan to get back to his feet! When Dan immediately did, Rick yelled "Get Rekt, son!" and went for his GET REKT; however, "The Man of a Million Moves" quickly hit the Reverse STO followed by his Koji Clutch! Rick was struggling to breath and tried to make it to the ropes, but Dan held it in tight! Unfortunately, Washington couldn't take it anymore and slowly tapped out.

" _Here's your winner: DAN RILEY!"_

Jay: Oh thank God! Dan Riley has managed to make Washington tap out!

Jazz: What a hard hitting change of styles! I give credit to Dan: he did manage to outlast an opponent as powerful as Rick. He's earned this victory.

Riley rolled out of the ring and almost collapsed on the floor! He was on spaghetti legs and was stumbling all over, trying to keep his balance while raising his hand! Rick slowly made it to his feet as the crowd applauded him, which made Rick smile!

Jazz: But no one can deny the spirit of "R-Dub!" From what we've seen, he is destined to become a world champion!

Jay: I guess you're right…..but I SERIOUSLY doubt it'll be anytime soon!

Jazz: Until then…..up next, however, is tag team action as The Kings of a New Age takes on the Wayne Bros!

* * *

 **Gorillaz** played and the crowd started to boo as the lights dimmed! Soon, the stage started to glow  & two silhouettes stood on stage. The lights turned back to normal & stood the KNA, who were smirking.

" _The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight 445 lbs: 'The Antagonist' EDWARD MERCURY & 'AR3' AIDEN REMINGTON III! They are the KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

Jay: Bend a knee & bow your heads! The Kings of the tag team division has graced New York with their presence!

Jazz: Their behavior have been less than royal….I mean, they have assaulted referees, officials, & other wrestlers whenever they get frustrated.

Jay: Look, they deserve to be treated as one of the top tag teams in ICW! If they aren't treated as such, someone is going to pay…

They entered the ring as Edward pointed his cane to the booing crowd while Aiden popped his collar & leaned against the ropes, waiting patiently. All of a sudden, **Chrome Hearts** started to play  & a BUNCH of neon colors were blasting around the whole arena! Out ran Derrick & Devin to the sound of cheers from the fans!

" _And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 420 lbs: "Derrick & Devin" THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: You can't help but love these guys! Their spirit & energy are so addictive that you can help but be sucked into their antics!

Jay: I find them extremely annoying to deal with...and I hope the KNA breaks both of them limb from limb!

The Wayne Bros ran around the ring, high fiving the crowd while the KNA looked annoyed with their opponents. Soon, Derrick & Devin rolled into the ring and were immediately assaulted by the KNA, which made the ref call for the match to start! Aiden pulled Derick out of the ring as Edward started pummeling away at Devin in the ring! "The Antagonist" tossed Devin into another corner, but the twin in blue came back with a Whisper in the Wind! He quickly got back up and immediately hit a Suicide Dive onto AR3, saving his brother! The twins rolled back in and hit Mercury with multiple kicks, finishing off with a Double Enziguri, knocking him out! Derick left the ring as Devin went for the pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Devin picked Edward up & tags in his brother before Scoop Slamming Edward! Derick Springboard off the ropes into a 450 Splash/Standing Moonsault Combination with his brother! However, Aiden pulled his partner out of the ring at the last second, sending both brothers crashing onto the canvas! AR3 followed up by pulling Devin out of the ring also & the KNA shoved Devin into the steel steps! Edward rolled back into the ring and started stomping at Derrick while Remington dragged the other twin and tossed him over the announce table! "The Antagonist" tossed Derrick into the ring post & distracted the referee while AR3 grabbed his partner's cane & slammed it into Derrick's arm! Mercury soon focused on the match and tags in his partner which lead to the KNA to hitting a Belly-to-Back Suplex/Middle Rope Elbow Drop combination for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Remington immediately grabbed his bad arm and started twisting it vigorously! He was transitioning in between different holds while stomping away at his arm! Soon, tags in Mercury & locked in the Surfboard while "The Antagonist" hit a swift kick to Derrick's face! Mercury soon targeted the Wayne brother's arm by twisting & slamming it onto the canvas! He wrapped the bad arm around the ropes & locked in the Armbar using the ropes to cause extra damage! When the ref counted, Edward soon let go and kicked his opponent away! Mercury rolled back into the ring and connected with the Russian Leg Sweep followed by a knee strike to the side of Derrick's face for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Edward tags in Aiden and both guys lifted Derrick up into a double Vertical Suplex! Devin started crawling to the apron, but Mercury quickly grabbed him & hit a powerbomb onto the apron! Aiden, meanwhile, locked in the Hammerlock w/body scissors onto Derrick and continued to stretch away at his arm! The twin in green slowly made it to his feet and charged AR3 into the ring post! Derrick repeatedly slammed him into the ring post until Remington finally lets go! Derrick ran to the other corner, as Edward gets the blind tag, and charged towards AR3! Aiden moved out of the way and Derrick leaped onto the ropes and connected with a Whisper in the Wind! Mercury quickly rolled in and locked in the Chickenwing onto Derrick! The crowd was cheering the twin brother to not tap, but he almost did until Devin broke it up just in time! Remington quickly went after the twin in blue, but Devin launched him over the top rope! He landed on the apron, and Devin hit a Superkick, knocking Remington to the floor! Aiden tossed Devin out of the ring & Derrick quickly went behind him & looked for a Reverse Hurricanrana! Unfortunately, Remington held on and shoved Devin off of him as he went for the German Suplex, but the twin in green countered with the O'conner Roll into the Back Bridging Prawn Hold for the cover!

 _1….2...3!_

" _Here are your winners: THE WAYNE BROS!"_

Jazz: WOAH! The Wayne Bros just snuck up a victory over the KNA!

Jay:...You gotta be kidding me...

Derrick quickly rolled out of the ring as the fans were on their feet! The KNA looked on in shock & disbelief at what just happened, and started arguing with the ref. He, however, scurried out of the ring and up the ramp, leaving the KNA fuming while The Wayne Bros celebrated from the stage, even though Derrick's arm was still in pain.

Jazz: The Wayne Bros….despite getting assaulted before the match, still managed to secure a huge tag team win while the KNA continues their downward trend….

Jay: Just watch. The KNA won't forget that moment. They will be back and they will unleash HAVOC! Especially on those twin brothers!

Jazz: Well coming up, in a rematch from a few episodes ago, Ray Cobra gets another chance against The Gambler!

* * *

 **Prehistoric Dog** plays  & out struts Ray Cobra. He was playing the air guitar while the crowd was booing him out of the building! Ray paid them no attention, and kept strutting his way to the ring.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the city of Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'4" & weighing in at 280 lbs: RAY COBRA!"_

Jay: The Rockstar is in the building!

Jazz: This all stems from the fact that he assaulted The Gambler after his match with Ray's supposed "best friend" Seth Mercer!

Jay: Can you blame him? He was trying to protect Seth from harm! Which is why he's takin

He hops onto the apron and continues to strut his air guitar before tossing it into the air. Ray entered the ring & spread his arms, allowing the crowd to bask in his glory. Unfortunately for him, the crowd did no such thing. However, when **Subconscious** started to play, the crowd went MENTAL! Out walks The Gambler, who received a standing ovation from the entire fans. He bowed to the before stand upward  & spreading his arms wide.

" _And his opponent….from New York City, New York, standing at 5'10" & weighing in at 192 lbs: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jazz: A hero's welcome for a New York native! The Gambler is definitely looking for retribution against Ray after being blindsided by him!

Jay: It's been said that "a wrestler will lose in his hometown" & The Gambler will be NO different!

The gambler glared at Ray, who didn't look too amused himself, and walked down to the ring. He high fived the audience before stepping into the ropes and looking at his opponent. He bowed to his hometown, who chanted "GAMBLER!"

The bell rings and both guys immediately lock up. The Gambler grabbed his opponent's head & Ray immediately shoving him into the ropes! He took down the NYC native with a shoulder block! He starts doing the air guitar once again before running the ropes! However, The Gambler kicked back up and FLOORED Ray with a Swift Kick to his chest! Cobra crawled against the ropes as The Gambler kicked away at his spine. Gambler picked up Ray & tried to toss him to the ropes, but Ray threw him instead. When he came back, Cobra went for a Clothesline, but the Gambler slid underneath him, and, when he turned around, followed up with a Roundhouse Kick, knocking Ray into the corner! He followed up the assault with multiple Chops to the chest! He tried to toss his opponent into the opposite corner, but Ray instead threw him into that corner. The Gambler landed & Cobra charged after him. The smaller man kicked him in the face & leaped onto the middle rope! However, Ray quickly kicked him in the face & knocked him off the ropes which sent him crashing onto the apron, & landing on the floor.

Ray smirked as he rolled out of the ring and stood over Gambler. He lifted up and tossed the smaller man into the barricade before hitting an Uranage onto the ring apron! He shoved him back into the ring and continued to kick away at his opponent! The Gambler was trying to stand up, but was flattened with a clobbering fist to his back! He set him up and planted him with a staggering Powerbomb followed up with a Senton for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Ray was not pleased with that and quickly stood on his back! The crowd was booing while Ray continued to press all of his weight onto The Gambler, while air guitaring! He finally stepped down before following up with a Running Elbow Drop! Ray grabbed his opponent by his throat and was about to toss him, until the Gambler broke free and delivered several Forearms to the side of his face! He delivered more Forearms, all of them making Ray dizzy, and ran the ropes! However, Cobra retaliated with a Running Crossbody which flattened his opponent! Ray grabbed him by his side and planted him with a Gutwrench Powerslam for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Cobra immediately kicked Gambler out of the ring! He followed suit and tossed him straight into the steel steps. Ray stomped him against the steps before picking him back up! He soon lifted his opponent up and hit a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the announce table! He rolled back into the ring as the ref was on the count of 4! The Gambler was started to move at the count of 7 and rolled back in just a the very last millisecond! The NYC crowd was cheering on The Gambler as Ray simply shook his head and lifted him back to his feet! Cobra delivered a mighty chop, sending him to the ropes! The Gambler bounced back with an Overhead Chop of his own! Ray rubbed his chest and gave another Chop, and the Gambler responded with one of his own! Cobra switched it up and hit him with an Uppercut! That stunned Gambler, & Cobra responded with a Straight Jacket Suplex into the cover!

 _1...KICKOUT!?_

The crowd EXPLODED when Gambler kicked out at 1, and shot up like a rocket! Cobra didn't have time to sink that in, because the Gambler unleashed his Break Attack: a flurry of forearms, overhead chops, stiff kicks, knees to the gut, karate chops to his chest, and even jabs to his opponent's gut! Ray could barely stand after enduring such punishment, and the Gambler capped it off with a Stiff knee, stunning the big man! The NYC native immediately grabbed his waist and hit a German Suplex, sending Ray seated into the corner, and immediately ran over & hit the Corner Dropkick! Ray instinctively rolled out to the floor, but still on his feet. The Gambler leaped onto the apron and hit a Penalty Kick, spinning Cobra around, before running over to the corner, and hitting a Moonsault, knocking his opponent off of his feet! The Gambler did not waist time, however, and tossed him back into the ring! He enters and removed his elbow pads, calling for the Nerve Elbow! He picked up Ray, but was pushed back to the ropes and ate a desperate Running Big Boot from his opponent! Ray signaled for the end and lifted the Gambler onto his shoulders! He circled the ring with the Gambler on his shoulders, showing off to the New York crowd, and went for the Cobra Cutter! However, the Gambler landed on his feet and spun Ray around before delivering the final blow: The Nerve Elbow to the side of his neck! Ray dropped down as The Gambler went for the pin!

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: THE GAMBLER!"_

Jazz: What a match! All it takes is one Nerve Elbow or Nerve Punch, and you're not getting back up!

Jay: Trell should DEFINITELY ban that move! It's too dangerous for everyone's health! I mean just LOOK AT RAY!

The Gambler made it to his feet while Ray remained unconscious. The NYC crowd was on their feet, cheering for the Gambler as he bowed to everyone. He smiled and high fived everyone while multiple refs checked up on Ray, who was laid out cold.

Jazz: Ray is fine! He's breathing, unconscious, but still breathing...

Jay: One day….that maniac is gonna get what's coming to him….

Jazz: But for now, we switch gears to the women's division as SJ Steele prepares for her "Realist Open Challenge"...subtle name….against a mystery woman only known as "The Witch."

* * *

 **Can't Stop Me** begins to play and out walks SJ Steele, with attitude. She brushed off the booing fans and preached about her greatness. SJ rolls into the ring and stood on the middle rope, smirking at the crowd who continued to boo her.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky: 'The Realist' SJ STEELE!"_

Jay: Despite being left off Immortality completely, she still creates opportunities to "Steele" the spotlight!

Jazz: I wonder if throwing out an open challenge was such a good idea. I mean, all we know is that her opponent is "A Witch."

Jay: Look, it doesn't matter the slightest. SJ will stomp out any woman who dares step into that ring with her!

SJ stood in the center of the ring and motioned for any woman to walk out. All of a sudden, the lights cut off and thunder was heard. Soon, lightning struck the stage & **Deadly Nightshade (by Blackbriar)** starts to play. A spotlight shined down on a 6ft tall woman holding a staff on stage. The woman has shoulder-length jet black hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black  & red top with matching pants, and a sleeveless black & red robe. The staff was also black & red. The crowd gasped when they realized who that woman was, as she was being accompanied by Ryan Lewis.

" _And her opponent, representing the Dark Family, from Salem, Massachusetts: 'The Witch' SARAH LEWIS!"_

Jazz: "The Witch" is...is...Oh dear God.

Jay: SARAH!? SARAH GODDAMN LEWIS IS IN ICW!?

Jazz: She is here...and in person...a former PWG Champion/Tag Team Champion, DDT Extreme Champion, UWA Women's Champion, Ryan Lewis's sister, & ruler of multiple WFA promotions…..this is not good. Not even for "The Realist"...

Jay: SJ NEEDS TO GET THE HELL OUTTA THAT RING RIGHT NOW!

SJ couldn't believe who she was staring at. She started arguing to the referee about her opponent while Sarah & Ryan made it to ringside. Sarah gave her staff to Ryan and went up the steps. SJ looked at her with cold sweat running down her face, & "The Witch" gave her a sinister smile, showing off her fangs! She stepped into the ring as the lights came back on. SJ took one good look at her and immediately rolled out of the ring. She was about to make her way up the ramp, but Ryan stood in her way! SJ slowly backed away, but Sarah slid out of the ring and stood behind her. "The Realist" back into Sarah & gulped! She tried to make a break for it, but Sarah grabbed her by the hair & immediately tossed her around ringside!

Jazz: SJ is being pummeled by Sarah Lewis! There is no mercy written all over her face!

Jay: This is going to be sick to watch...

Sarah dragged SJ over to the announce table and slammed her against it. She immediately picked her up and slammed her back first into the ring post before tossing her back into the ring. The bell finally rings as "The Witch" stood over SJ, who was struggling to get back to her feet. Sarah picked her up, but "The Realist" responded with a kick to the gut followed by a Snap DDT! She started wailing on "The Witch" before draping her onto the middle ropes! She kicked away at her gut before hitting the DDT and going for the cover!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Sarah pushed SJ off of her, but Steele immediately stomped away at her midsection over & over! She kicked her out of the ring and taunted Sarah from the outside! She rolled out and was about to slam her into the barricade, but Sarah instead tossed her into the ring post! Lewis looked irate, and pulled her by her long hair! She pulled it between the apron and pulled, slamming her opponent into the post over & over! Sarah eventually lets go and tosses her back into the ring before slowly rolling back in! She sat against the corner, stalking Steele while having an evil smile! When Steele made it to her feet, she went for a Running Cutter, but "The Realist" shoved her away & connected with the Kick Back, knocking her into the corner! She ran and hit a corner clothesline, knocking Sarah to the ground, & followed up with the Corner Cannonball! SJ calls for the end as Sarah slowly made it to her feet, and bounced of the middle rope for the Poetic Justice! However, Sarah pushed her away and connected with The Kill Shot (Kinshasa) from nowhere! SJ was flattened & didn't move a muscle, but Sarah staggered to the ropes, shrugging off SJ's best efforts! Sarah picked her up and planted her with the Sitout Facebuster! "The Witch" was not satisfied, however, and gave her another Sitout Facebuster! SJ laid there, unconscious, and Lewis hit her with another Kill Shot! Sarah lifted SJ onto her knees, and gave her a small, yet evil smirk before giving her literally a DOZEN knees to her face! Everyone was begging for Sarah to stop, but continued to demolish her before FINALLY planting her with yet ANOTHER Kill Shot and finally pins her!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner: SARAH LEWIS!"_

Jazz: Jesus….that was….hard to watch

Jay: Sarah just VICTIMIZED "The Realist!"

Sarah sat up & crossed her legs, looking down at the fallen SJ. Ryan entered the ring and handed her the staff, which she did grab. Lewis thought for a long moment, then chuckled & left the ring, followed by her brother. SJ was laying there, not moving an inch!

Jazz: Y'know….as much as a bratty nuisance SJ can be, I can't help but feel sorry for her.

Jay: I agree...but with Sarah now in ICW, no one is safe! No man, woman, or child!

Jazz: Well….let's not dwell on it so much because coming up next is the main event: The Immortal Battle Royal!

* * *

" _The following contest is an 'Immortal Opportunity' Battle Royal! In this match, there are no pinfalls or submission; the only way you can be eliminated is by being thrown over the top rope & both feet hitting the floor! The last remaining competitor will win the match and earn a guaranteed title shot anytime he so desires!"_

A golden briefcase stood next to the announce table. Each competitor walked to the ring one by one. They all came out in this order: The Wayne Bros (who were still selling their bruises from earlier), Dan Riley (also selling), Ray Cobra (who somehow regain consciousness), Rick Washington (selling as well), E-Baum (fresh, but looks annoyed), Dr. Wrestling Jr, the KNA (also selling from their match), The Gambler (he is tired, but tries to hide it & received another hometown pop), the returning Chris Wolf (who received a huge pop), and Monarchy's King Caesar (who received a standing ovation for being the hometown boy).

Jazz: The amount of talent in that ring right now is amazing!

Jay: I agree! Anyone of these guys can become the Contender!

The bell rings and EVERYONE immediately targets King Caesar! They all push the bigger man towards the ropes and almost tosses him out, but "Brooklyn's Finest" shoved EVERYONE away! He started knocking people back, until Dr. Wrestling & Dan Riley double teamed Caesar! Soon, E-Baum & Chris Wolf hit a jumping knee strike, knocking Monarchy's Enforcer towards the ropes! Ray Cobra & Rick Washington both lifted him over the ropes, although he landed on the apron! The Wayne Bros hit a Double Enziguri, the KNA hit a Double Superkick, and finally, his fellow New Yorker, The Gambler, delivered a mighty Nerve Elbow, knocking Caesar off the apron & to the outside!

" _KING CAESAR HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"_

Monarchy's Enforcer laid there as everyone else in the ring simply looked on in triumph! However, the unison did not last, because the KNA immediately attacked the Wayne Bros! They pummeled away at the twin duo, still visibly upset over the loss suffered earlier in the show, while everyone else looked on! They shoved the Wayne Bros over the top rope, and thought to have eliminated them! However, the twin duos held on, and immediately tried to skin the cat! Edward & Aiden saw this, and charged after them, but Derick & Devin wrapped their legs around the KNA, and launched them over the ropes & into the outside!

" _THE KINGS OF THE NEW AGE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"_

The KNA were shocked, and immediately grabbed the Wayne Bros & powerbombed them to the floor!

" _THE WAYNE BROS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"_

Mercury & Remington started beating down the Wayne Bros over & over before tossing them into the barricades! The KNA continued their relentless assault, but the Wayne Bros showed life by fighting back! Both teams continued to fight up the ramp and through the curtains, out of sight!

After that commotion, E-Baum quickly attacked Dr. Wrestling, and the competitors quickly started to brawl with each other! Dr. Wrestling was fighting back against the tal cruiserweight, but was immediately taken down with a kick to the gut and a Brain Buster! He immediately picked him up and tossed the masked wrestler out of the ring!

" _DR. WRESTLING JR. HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"_

E-Baum soaked in what he did, until Rick came from behind and German Suplexed him across the ring! Meanwhile, Ray Cobra & Dan Riley were double teaming Chris Wolf by trying to toss him over the ropes. Chris fought back, and shoved Ray into the corner before stomping away at the rockstar! Dan tried to save him, but the Gambler quickly hit the Exploder Suplex, knocking Riley under the bottom rope & of the ring! The Gambler turned his attention towards E-Baum, and delivered multiple Karate Chops & Roundhouses to the tall man, enough to knock him towards the ropes. The Gambler tried tossing E-Baum over the ropes, but he held on long enough to poke The Gambler in the eye! E-Baum rolled back in and continue to beat Gambler!

E-Baum was about to run towards the opposite corner, but instead ran into Washington, who hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Rick picked him up and hit a huge forearm, stunning him on the ropes Rick called for the Boomstick, and was about to hit it, but E-Baum kicked him in the arm and hit a jumping knee strike! He attempted a Springboard Stunner, but Rick easily caught him and was about to throw him over the top rope! However, E-Baum countered it and pulled Rick out of the ring and onto the floor!

" _RICK WASHINGTON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"_

Rick stood back up and shook his head in disappointment as E-Baum just smiled and waved at "R-Dub" as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Chris was busy stomping away at Ray, until Cobra picked up Wolf and charged him into the opposite corner! Ray delivered multiple shoulder blocks to Chris! "Mr. NC-17" laid against the corner as Ray took a step back! He charged towards Chris, who rolled out of the way and sent the bigger man crashing into the corner! Chris leaped onto his shoulders and hit a Reverse Hurricanrana, knocking Ray out! Chris knocked E-Baum down with an Enziguri and gave The Gambler a Spear! Ray charged and flattened Wolf with a Running Big Boot! He picked Wolf up and went for the Cobra Cutter, but Chris landed on his feet! He kneed him in the back, knocking him into the ropes, before hitting hit Claymore, sending Cobra over the ropes and to the outside!

" _RAY COBRA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"_

E-Baum snuck up from behind, and tossed Chris Wolf out of the ring, really upsetting the fans!

" _CHRIS WOLF HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"_

E-Baum laughed at Chris's misfortune, then turned his attention to his enemy, the Gambler! He balanced himself on the second rope and connected with the ER! He kicked away at the Gambler, who was still out of energy from his match earlier! He picked him up and was about to throw him out of the ring, but Gambler leaped onto his shoulders and hit a Reverse Hurricanrana, bouncing E-Baum's head off the canvas! The Gambler hit an Enziguri which knocked E-Baum over the ropes, but not to the outside! When the Gambler turned around, E-Baum poked him in the eyes, and Dan Riley shockingly pulled E-Baum off the apron and onto the floor!

" _E-BAUM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"_

As E-Baum was busy yelling and throwing a fit, Riley hit a Famouser onto the Gambler! Riley picked him up and planted the NYC native with the Uranage! Dan looked over the weakened Gambler and toyed with him by slapping his head over & over! Those head slaps did something to his opponent, however, and the Gambler slowly sat up! Dan scrapped his boot in his face, and The Gambler continued to sit there. The crowd was slowly coming alive when "The Man of a Million Moves" picked up Gambler and delivered a kick to his chest & he just stood in his Imposing Stance! Dan just stared at him and gave him multiple forearms to the side of his face, but the Gambler took them all & didn't move a muscle! Finally, Riley spat in his face, and the NYC native gave one Mighty Forearm to Riley, which collapsed him to his knees, and followed up with a Swift, but devastating Roundhouse Kick to his head!

The Gambler stood behind him and hit a Deadlift German Suplex, sending Dan several meters across the ring! Riley leaned against the corner, & The Gambler went for the Corner Dropkick, but Riley quickly leaped up and slipped behind him with the leg trip! Dan grabbed him and connected with all Three Amigos! Dan was stunned, but still managed to lock in the Anaconda Vice! The crowd was cheering for Gambler, who was fading further & further away. Somehow, The Gambler had enough in him to lift Dan up and throw him over the top rope! "The Man of a Million Moves" landed on the apron as the Gambler loosen his gloves then charged at Riley! Dan lowered the top rope, and sent The Gambler to the apron! Both guys were kicking away at one another until Riley shoved him into the ring post! Dan lifted him up for a Powerbomb to the outside floor, but the Gambler leaped into the ring behind Riley, removed his gloves, and planted him with the Nerve Punch, sending him crashing straight to the floor as the crowd went MENTAL!

" _DAN RILEY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"_

Jazz: HE DID IT! THE GAMBLER WON THE BATTLE ROYAL!

Jay: NO! THIS CAN'T BE!

" _Here's your winner: THE-"_

Almost immediately as the announcer spoke, the screen distorts and shows various dark and supernatural symbols for about 15 seconds, then the lights went out. A single spotlight is pointed on stage, showing Sarah & Ryan. Soon, another spotlight shined down, this time in the ring across from The Gambler. Underneath the spotlight stood a masked figure dressed similarly to Ryan, but is a few inches shorter.

Ryan: This match….is not over….

The Gambler just stared at the mysterious being, but kept his guard up. Soon, the rest of the Dark Family, led by Sarah Lewis, stormed the ring and began to beat down The Gambler! The Fortress & Surrealist Morrow ganged up on The Gambler, until he started to fight back! He managed to fend off Static, PK, & Morrow, but was FLOORED by Ryan's Pop-Up Powerbomb! He was about to attack, until the mysterious figure stopped him. "It" slowly approached The Gambler, who barely could move due to a severe lack of energy. However, he had enough to stand & attempt a Nerve Elbow. Unfortunately, "It" grabbed his arm & lifted him up into a Death Valley Driver! The mysterious masked figure nodded at Ryan, who easily lifted him up and Gorilla Pressed him over the ropes & straight out of the ring!

" _...T-T-THE GAMBLER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"_

" _Here's your winne-"_

Ryan Lewis interrupted the announcer by taking his Mic and shoving him into the timekeeper's area. He brought the golden briefcase to the ring and handed the guaranteed title shot to "it" The mysterious figure stood as the crowd, Jay, Jazz, and everyone else stayed silent, unsure of what is going on or what's about to happen. "It" brought the Mic to the mask, but no word was muttered. All there was a deep, dark, evil chuckle. Then the screen distorts again and shows the same various dark and supernatural symbols for about 15 seconds, then everything, including the cameras, cuts off.

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Dan Riley VS Rick Washington  
Winner: Dan Riley via submission

Match 2: The Wayne Bros (Derick & Devin Wayne) VS Kings of a New Age (Edward Mercury & Aiden Remington III)  
Winners: The Wayne Bros via pin

Match 3: Ray Cobra VS The Gambler  
Winner: The Gambler via pin

Match 4: SJ Steele VS Sarah Lewis  
Winner: Sarah Lewis via pin

Match 5: "Immortal Opportunity" Battle Royal  
Winner: ? (Only known as "The Destroyer")

 **A/N:** **Sooooo...ummmm...that just happened. I have no clue about what the heck is going on (of course I do). But I do know that things are looking to get VERY interesting in ICW!**

 **And this concludes the Pre-Show for Immortality, and what a show it was! Dan Riley toppled the big man, The bad blood between the KNA & ICW's twin duo is reaching a high boil, The Gambler returns home and secures a huge win, & the world was introduced to "The Witch" Sarah Lewis! Honestly, I'm afraid & excited about what's going to happen next, especially since she & the Dark Family are in control of the Immortal Opportunity!**

 **I'll admit, doing this brings back memories of the first episode. Just matches & no interviews or promos. Back when ICW was just a unknown area barely having any signatures. Now look at it. It's like watching your child grow up right in front of you...**

 **Enough of the reminiscing! Now it's time to stop teasing you all. I hope you all enjoyed the appetizers, because now it's time for the main course. The next time you all hear from me, ICW will witness...IMMORTALITY!**

 **Until next time...**

 **A/N pt 2: OH and congrats are in order for ICW's very own & the #1 Contender to the ICW Women's Championship, Carson Michaels, for being the VERY FIRST WFA Women's Champion!**


	38. Immortality (Pt 1 of 11)

_The screen stayed pitch black as footsteps were heard in the distance. Soon, they started to grow louder & louder, until Trell appeared, facing the camera with a smile on his face. The lights started to light up, creating a pathway he is standing on. _

"What is life?" He simply asked, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He lets the question simmer before answering. "Life...it's the single most important piece of existence. We all entered our own life in the same way and we all will soon witness our own life end as well. What separates our own lives from everyone else's is what we choose to do with from the time we have alive to our final breath. We all have the power to do what we want...to BE who we want...to form our own path."

 _Soon, Trell walked along the path, his surrounding still pitch black. He doesn't mind, however, and continued to speak._

"And the people here in ICW are no different. Since the New Beginnings, they have formed their own paths and have chosen to be who they want to be, without question. They have chosen the road to walk down, leading them to where we are now. For some, this could be the greatest moment in their entire existence; for others, it could break them...cause them to spiral out of control and stray away from their paths."

 _Trell soon came to a stop and a large gate stood in his path. He simply looked at it and gave a warm smile before facing the cameras._

"My human existence does have an expiration date, and so does the wrestlers here. ICW, on the other hand, does not. ICW is not just a regular promotion, another wrestling company, or a mere business: It's a collection of moments, legacies, generations. It serves to pull you all to laugh, rage, cry, smile, gasp, and especially inspire."

 _Trell pulls out a key and approaches the gate. He puts the key in the hole and unlocks it, but doesn't open the gates._

"Everyone wants to know what it takes to live forever. 'How can I be remembered for a long time?' 'How can my legacy...my NAME...stay alive?' Albert Pine said it best:

' **What we do for ourselves** **dies with us** **. What we do for** **others** **and the** **world** **remains….and is** **IMMORTAL!** '

"And no matter what happens to me, the wrestlers, and every person in ICW, as long as ICW continues to touch your hearts and the hearts of every single being in the world, it will NEVER die! Tonight, in America's Garden of Eden, ICW takes center stage as myself...as every person in ICW...as WE walk theses final step together….to be remembered FOREVER!...

 _Trell kicked the gates open and a BRIGHT light leaks from the gate._ _ **Throne (by Bring Me to the Horizon)**_ _plays as Trell turned his head to face the cameras, smiling, & simply said:_

"….Welcome to ICW's **IMMORTALITY!** "

 _The owner of ICW walked through the gates as the white light engulfs the screen. Soon, a wave of colors zooms through with images of several superstars, rivalries, and especially tonight's matches._

" **And NOW...the Wrestling Federation Alliance proudly presents: ICW IMMORTALITY!**

 _The cameras cut to the inside of MSG, where the stage was decked up with a large, white gate. Multiple pyros went off as the lights cuts on and the cameras showed off the rabid fans from all over. The screen soon cuts to Jay & Jazz, who were wearing spectacular, elegant attires._

Jazz: Well….here we are, ladies & gentleman! The path has finally led us to this moment: Immortality! I'm Jazz, and joining me is Jay….

Jay: FINALLY! FINALLY WE'RE HERE! ICW'S BIGGEST EVENT IS FINALLY UPON US!

Jazz:...who is overly, but understandably, excited for EVERYTHING Immortality has to offer!

Jay: *ahem* Sorry, but I've been anticipating this event for a LONG time!

Jazz: Well let's not wait any longer and get RIGHT into the first match between two former partners: Eric Drago & Surrealist Morrow

The lights dimmed a bit as **Enemy** plays. The crowd booed as a red spotlight shines on top of the gates, where Surrealist stood with his arms spread. He soon descended to the stage with a cold, expression; his face paint is red with black liquid shapes all around his face  & eyes. His attire was also red & black & he wore a black, pastor like, robe.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing The Dark Family, from Los Angeles, California, standing 6ft tall and weighing in at 195 lbs: 'The Messiah' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jay: "The Messiah has come a long way since coming to ICW! He went from an afterthought to being aligned to The Dark Family!

Jazz: At the expense of his friendship & partnership with his opponent tonight!

Jay: Collateral damage, Jazz...collateral damage….

Surrealist made his way to the ring, ignoring the fans, and enters the ring. He stood in the middle of the ring and raised his hands up in a shape of guns. The lights turned back to normal

as Morrow took off his robe and stood in the corner. A loud dragon's roar was heard and **After the Rain** started to play. The gates opened  & Eric walks out, wearing dragon scales & wings along with his attire. He picked up a stick on fire and blew on it, spitting out a large fireball!

" _And his opponent, from Ajax, Ontario, Canada, standing at 5'9" and weighing in at 147 lbs: ERIC DRAGO!"_

Jazz: Eric has been pushed around, injured, and betrayed all of this season! And what happened at Crossroads, Surrealist Morrow stabbing him in the back, was the breaking point for him!

Jay: He & Morrow were never friends, according to "The Messiah!" It was just business! It's Eric's fault for mixing business with friendship!

Jazz: Now, Drago is going to take out his anger & frustration on Morrow!

The crowd was cheering as Drago made his way to the ring. He high fived several fans before stepping onto the steps and "WHOO"ed before stepping into the ring. He glared at Morrow, who did not change his demeanor at all, and climbed to the apron, raising his fists in the air. Eric hopped down and took off his wings.

The bell rings and the two charged at each other with overhead chops! Soon, Eric gained the advantage & tossed Morrow into the ropes! Surrealist went for a Hurricanrana, but Drago Cartwheeled his way to his feet! Drago ran the ropes, but Morrow ran after him and went for another Hurricanrana, but Eric landed on his feet again, this time following up with a lower Drop Kick which sent Morrow out of the ring! Eric ran the ropes and hit a Torpedo-like Suicide Dive! Eric picked up Morrow and tossed him into the ring, but Surrealist immediately rolled back out on the other side! Drago went after, but "The Messiah" shoved him back and ran away! Eric went after him as Surrealist made it back! Morrow ran the ropes and Eric ducked another Hurricanrana attempt before bouncing off the ropes into a Back Elbow! The blow sent Morrow into the corner, and Eric charged at him, hitting a Clothesline followed by a Running Bulldog into the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Surrealist rolled onto the apron to try to recover, but Eric did not allow that. He stood on the middle rope and tried to pick him up, but Surrealist grabbed his neck, pulling it down, and sent Drago stumbling over the ropes and to the outside! "The Messiah" caught his breath and rolled back in the ring before slingshotting himself over the top rope and onto his opponent! Surrealist smiled and hooked Eric before Powerbombing him onto the apron with a loud "THUD!" Morrow pushed him back into the ring and climbed to the top rope, and hit a Flying Leg Drop onto Eric! The crowd booed, which "The Messiah" sucked in, and Morrow lifted him back up and over his shoulders. He hit Eric with the Green Bay Plunge followed by leaping onto the middle rope and performing a Lionsault for the cover!

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Eric got on his knees, and Morrow kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him back down. He dragged Drago to the ropes and delivered multiple chops before hanging him off the ropes, and bringing him down with a DDT! "The Messiah" picked up Drago and went for a Northern Lights Suplex, however, Eric leaped onto his feet and connected with a Roundhouse, stunning Morrow! Eric grabbed his opponent's arm and twisted before delivering a Pele kick to the side of Morrow's neck! Surrealist stumbled and Eric grabbed him from behind and hit a Rolling German Suplex! Morrow rolled out of the ring and Drago leaped onto the top rope and hit the Asai Moonsault! He tossed Morrow back into the ring and leaped onto the apron! When Morrow was getting up, Eric rolled through the middle ropes and into the Famouser to Morrow! Eric soon went for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Drago picked up "The Messiah" and delivered multiple Open Hand Chops, but received a Forearm from his opponent! The two started to trade blows and the crowd was getting behind Eric, who soon gained the advantage, attacked Surrealist until he was against the ropes. Eric tossed him across the ring and went for a Frankensteiner, but Morrow caught him in a mid-air Powerbomb! Surrealist grabbed his legs and locked in the Cloverleaf! Eric was screeching in pain and tried to crawl to the ropes, but Morrow pulled him to the center of the ring! The crowd was chanting Drago's name, and the response gave Eric the energy to flip Morrow on his stomach! He stood up and hooked Morrow's legs into the Sharpshooter, and the crowd was going ballistic! Morrow was screeching in pain and tried to crawl to the ropes, and eventually made it! Eric held the submission a bit more until the ref started counting! Eric lets go and Morrow rolled onto the apron in order to try & catch his breath! But Drago did not let him because he ran the ropes and leaped over the ropes, hitting Surrealist with an Apron DDT! He pushed him back into the ring and went for the cover.

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Eric stood up went into the corner, waiting for Morrow to get back to his feet. He went for the Dragon Halberd (Spear), but Surrealist caught him with the Spinning Forearm, stunning him! He lifted his opponent from behind and planted him with a Lumbar Check! "The Messiah" climbed to the top rope, and mocked Eric by raising his arms in the air, before hitting his own Elbow Drop! Surrealist smirked and picked up Drago for a Powerbomb, but Eric leaped behind him and hit the Dragon Backstabber before transitioning it into a German Suplex! He lifted him back up and went for the Exploder, but Morrow pulled him across the ring and threw him onto the apron. Surrealist drapped him on the middle ropes, but Eric broke free and caught him with the Slingshot Dragon Halberd! Morrow collapsed and Eric leaped onto the top rope before raising his arms high in the air and going for his Dragon Asteroid (Frog Splash)! Morrow, however, got his knees up at the last minute, causing his opponent to crash & burn! Morrow stood up as Drago was favoriting his ribs, and planted Eric with the Kinshasa! Surrealist stumbled towards the ropes as Eric still made it to his knees, and "The Messiah" hit him with the Curb Stomp! He soon went for the pin.

 _1….2….3!_

" _Here's your winner: 'The Messiah' SURREALIST MORROW!"_

Jazz: And just like that, "The Messiah" barely escapes with the win after a fast-paced, high octane match!

Jay: What a victory! The very first victory in Immortality!

Surrealist slowly made it to his feet before posing over Eric's body. The MSG crowd gave a mixed reaction as "The Messiah" shaped his hands in the form of guns while officials helped Eric to the back. He soon mouthed "Succumb...to the Dark Family."

Jay: The Dark Family has given Surrealist a well-needed push in the right direction! Soon, he could quite well be champion!

Jazz: But even in defeat, Eric definitely wow'd the crowd! It's safe to say that Drago has earned their respect! Coming up is a match without respect for either side, but WAR!

Jay:That's right, Jazz. It'll be Ajax & Raptor Reigns of The New Shield squaring off against Michael Chaos & Phil Vandal of the Nation of Violence in a Tornado Tag Team Match!


	39. Immortality (Pt 2 of 11)

**Nation Of Violence** plays and the crowd begins to boo! The gates open and out walks Michael  & Phil, who are wearing their usual attires except the shirts read "WAR IS PEACE!" on the back. They stood on stage and looked around before marching down.

" _The following contest is a Tornado Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 610 lbs: MICHAEL CHAOS & "The Savage Maniac" PHIL VANDAL! They are the NATION OF VIOLENCE!"_

Jay: This event is already about to break down into a brawl…..

Jazz: The rivalry began after The New Shield was chosen to represent ICW in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament along with receiving an ICW Tag Titles shot at Crossroads. They were so mad, in fact, that they assaulted their opponents after the match!

Jay: In the NOV, it's just another Tuesday! They live for ripping apart tag teams and have been tossing them around like garbage for the past season!

They slowly entered the ring and stood in the center, looking around the sea of fans booing them & chanting for Ajax & Raptor. The NOV raised two fingers, pointing, down, and paced around the ring. While waiting, those familiar words rang out and MSG came unglued:

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE "NEW" SHIELD**

 **Special Ops** plays and the crowd were on their feet! The gates did not open because Raptor Reigns marched through the crowd, holding up a black flag with The New Shield's new logo (a three headed skeletal dog with red flames for fur  & yellow eyes). Raptor pointed to above, and Ajax appeared on the rafters, holding the same flag! He descended down next to Reigns and they raised them together!

" _And their opponents, representing The New Shield, at a total combined weight of 528 lbs: 'The Magician of Havoc' AJAX & 'The Renegade Juggernaut' RAPTOR REIGNS!"_

Jazz: Here is the team who REALLY rose to promise in ICW! Ajax & Raptor Reigns of the New Shield! Since arriving, they have been putting tag teams on notice, especially in ICW!

Jay: These guys are a bunch of loose cannons! They have no dignity or class as a tag team, especially preaching about virtue & justice and all of that nonsense!

Jazz: And in a Tornado Tag Match, both teams can be in the ring at the same time. This is gonna be a WAR!

They bumped fists and stormed over the barricade. They circled ringside, glaring at their opponents, before quickly sliding into the ring!

The ref starts the match as the two starts to go at it! The NOV tossed their opponents out of the ring and starts wailing on them on ringside! The New Shield fought back with Raptor pushing Phil into the ring post and Ajax shoving Michael into the barricade! Ajax soon tossed Michael back into the ring and he & Raptor tossed Chaos to the ropes. He rebounds and ran right into a Double Back Body Drop! Raptor Wheelbarrowed his partner up and into a Splash onto Michael! He tried to pin him, but Phil quickly pulled Ajax out of the ring before the ref could count! He was about to roll back in, but Reigns stomped away at him until Chaos attacks him from behind! Now Michael & Phil started to stomp away at Raptor until Phil lifted him up! The Nation hit a Leaping Neckbreaker/Samoan Drop Combination for the pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Michael got on top of Reigns and hit a flurry of punches! Ajax climbed to the apron and was about to leap back into the ring but was caught by Phil and slammed to the canvas! Michaels picked up Raptor and gave him a headbutt, knocking the Samoan to his knees! Chaos followed up by stomping on Reigns as Phil joined in! Ajax got back up and leaped onto Vandal, but Chaos started beating him down enough to cause him to let go! They begin to gang up on Ajax in the corner, until Reigns pulled Vandal away and began fighting him! Ajax was fighting back against Michael, and leaped to the top turnbuckle! However, Chaos tossed him onto the apron and to the outside! Phil was left alone in the ring, taking down Raptor, while Chaos was busy tossing Ajax all over the place! He picked up "The Magician of Havoc" and Powerbombed him onto the Barricade before climbing to the top rope! Phil picked up Raptor by his side, & "The Renegade Juggernaut" ate a Leg Drop/Back Body Drop combination into the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT_

Michael told Phil to pick up Raptor, which he did! "The Savage Maniac" held his opponent while Michael gave him several jabs to his face! Chaos then told his big partner to toss their opponent into the corner, which Vandal did, and charged at Raptor, hitting a Running Forearm! Chaos tossed Reigns towards his partner, and Phil dropped him with a Spinning Side Slam! Michael ran and flattened Raptor with a Running Senton! The Nation stood tall and looked around the Garden, and rolled out of the ring. They dragged Reigns out of the ring and cleaned off the announce table. They were softening up Raptor more, until Michael told his partner to pick up Reigns onto his shoulders. They were about to attempt the Double Powerbomb, but Raptor started wailing away at Phil & Michael! He headbutts the bigger guy, and elbowed Chaos, breaking free, and landed on the announce table! Raptor grabbed Phil and hit an impressive-looking Tornado DDT! Chaos picked up Reigns, but Raptor gave him an Uppercut, stunning him. Ajax leapfrogged over his partner and hit a Slingblade onto Michael! He & Raptor picked him up and tossed him back into the ring! Ajax hopped onto the the ropes and hit a Flying Knee! Chaos stumbled and leaned against the ropes, and Reigns ran around the ring to hit the Drive-By! Back in the ring, Ajax pulled him back in and went for the cover.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Ajax picked up Michael for the Pedigree, but was back Body Dropped by him instead! Ajax landed on his feet and hit the Pele Kick, stunning him on the ropes! Ajax charged, but was tossed over the ropes and onto the apron! He knocked Chaos back, and went for the Springboard Knee, but Michael caught him with the Superkick! Chaos quickly picked up Ajax for the Package Piledriver, but Raptor ran up and hit the Superman Punch! Phil climbed onto the apron, and Reigns went for another Superman Punch, but was caught in midair! Ajax went on the attack but was caught as well, and he & Reigns were shoved back! He enters the ring and flattens both guys with a Double Clothesline! "The Savage Maniac" woke Chaos back up and they were preparing for the Savage Ending!

As Chaos climbed to the top rope, and Phil hoisted Ajax in the Crucifix Position, Raptor ran and hit the Superman Punch onto the big NOV member, freeing Ajax! "The Magician of Havoc" quickly leaped to the top rope, hooked Michael, and hit a Top Rope Superplex into the Front Suplex! Phil leaped back up and went after the New Shield, but they ducked another Double Clothesline, kicked him in the gut and hit a Double DDT! Phil rolled out of the ring and Raptor rolled out before charging and hitting the Spear, sending Phil through the Timekeeper's area! Back in the ring, Ajax attempted the Havoc Boot, but Chaos moved behind him and hit Multiple Suplexes! He turned him around, and hooked his arms for the End Of The Line (Double Underhook Brainbuster, also known as the ETL)! When Michael lifted him in the air, Ajax bounced off the ropes and landed back in front of him. He followed up by hooking Chaos's own arms and planting him with Furno's Conflagration! He wasn't done yet because he rolled him over, lifted him up, and connected with the Pedigree for good measures! Now he went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are you winners: AJAX & RAPTOR REIGNS!"_

Jazz: And The New Shield just picked up the victory after a long, grueling, and physical match!

Jay: I don't think I've ever seen two team just beat the living piss out of each other!

Ajax just sat there, catching his breath until Raptor rolled into the ring and picked him up. The raised each other's hands and fist bumped to the delight of the MSG crowd! The New Shield rolled out of the ring and picked up their flags before hopping over the barricade and high fiving a lot of the fans. Soon, they found their way on stage and raised the flag of The New Shield high in the air, while the NOV laid in the ring, defeated, but glaring angrily.

Jay: Aside from those mutts winning, that's two down and plenty more to go! What is coming up next?

Jazz: Well, it's women's actions as Monarchy's first female member & "La Chica Fuega", Natalia Rodriguez goes one-on-one with the "Moonlight Rose" Katie Striker!


	40. Immortality (Pt 3 of 11)

A wall of flames shot up and turned the arena red. **Heaven Knows** plays and the crowd starts to boo. The hot gates open up and out walks Natalia, wearing her usual attire except it's all black with the golden Monarchy logo on it. DJ Kingston, wearing a Monarchy t-shirt  & jogging pants, walked next to her and smirked.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by DJ Kingston, representing Monarchy from El Paso, Texas: 'La Chica Fuega' NATALIA RODRIGUEZ!"_

Jazz: The transformation of Natalia from being kind, honorable, and dedicated fan favorite to….just a mean woman is one of the most unexpected moments of all time!

Jay: Sorry to burst your bubble, but she was being underused and under appreciated! It was Monarchy who saw potential in her and awaken that mean spirit deep within her! Now she's walking into Immortality with an amazing boyfriend & apart of a dangerous faction! Nothing can stop Natalia!

She marches to the ring and was about to hop over the ropes, but shook her head & earned her boos from the crowd. DJ lowered the ropes & allowed her easy access inside the ring. She looked around MSG and looked disgusted with everyone booing. DJ walked up and covered her ears to drown everyone out.

Soon, the Garden went from a burning red to a calm blue as **What Have You Done** plays. The gates open and out walks Katie, wearing a midnight blue suit  & silver vest & her mask. She walked out alone at first, but was soon accompanied by an unexpected guest: Tetsuya Naito! Tetsuya was wearing the trademark LIJ hat & a shirt reading "R.I.P Daryl."

Jazz: WOW! TETSUYA NAITO HIMSELF IS HERE IN IMMORTALITY!

Jay: WTF is HE doing here!? Isn't there a G1 he should be worried about?

Jazz: Nothing is more important than LIJ, especially if his mentee Katie is in need! He must've flew straight here immediately after his match!

" _Her opponent, being accompanied by Tetsuya Naito, from Allentown, Pennsylvania: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jazz: Back to business, this all stems that faithful night Natalia turned her back on the fans & assaulted Nyx & Katie, two of her former best friends!

Jay: Oh please! Katie looks as if that didn't bother her at all! She doesn't care one bit!

Jazz: Don't be fooled, Jay. That's LIJ's technique of throwing everyone off. She's angry, but at DJ & Monarchy! She wants the old Nattie back!

Katie & Naito bumped fists in the air before walking to the ring. They took their time and looked amongst the sea of cheering fans. They soon looked towards an annoyed Nattie & DJ before pacing around the ring. They finally climbed to the apron and Katie slowly stepped into the ring.

The lights came back on and Katie took off her suit, revealing her wrestling attire, just silver & midnight blue. The bell rings and Natalia immediately went after her! Katie simply ducked her attack and walked across the ring carelessly. Natalia charged after her again and Striker, again, tossed her out of the ring and ran the ropes! As Katie bounced off the opposite ropes, but Nattie pulled her feet and out of the ring! She was beating Striker on the floor and was taunting Naito, who just stood there. Striker kicked up & lifted Nattie up from behind and planted her with a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the announce table! As Rodriguez groaned in pain, Striker laid across the apron and looked chill.

Soon, she rolled back into the ring and sat crisscrossed as the ref started to count. Nattie crawled off the announce table and stumbled her way back into the ring! Katie stood up and picked up Nattie, kicking her in the guts, and throwing her across the ring! She caught her opponent in an Atomic Drop followed by a Basement Dropkick to Nattie's leg. Natalia stumbled for a minute and Stiker followed up with a Knee Breaker! She still held her leg and quickly twisted the leg even more! Natalia favored it while Katie just shook her head. DJ was encouraging Nattie to get up while Naito just stood there, watching closely. Katie picked her up and hit an Exploder Suplex into the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Natalia kicked out and Katie picked her back up and tossed her into the corner! She attempted and hit the leaping kick, but when she landed on the apron, Natalia grabbed her arm and slammed it into the ring post! Rodriguez followed up with a Clothesline, knocking Striker onto the apron and falling to the floor. Natalia ran the ropes and appeared to go for a Suicide Dive! She instead slid out of the ring and slammed her into the ring post! DJ was cheering on Nattie, who leaned on the apron and threw up the Monarchy hand signal to a parade of boos! Rodriguez picked up Striker and threw her into the barricade and stomped her over & over! She picked her back up and twisted her arm before tossing it into the apron! Katie was rolled back into the ring and pinned.

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Katie grabbed her arm while Natalia limped towards her! She picked Katherine onto her shoulders and hit a Shoulder Charge onto the ring apron! Rodriguez looked at her opponent and taunted her again by slapping her head over & over! She picked her up by the hair and tossed her into the ropes! Katie flew into the air, but Natalia caught her arm into the Burning Pain! DJ was cheering as the crowd chanted for Striker! Katie was trying to reach the ropes, but Natalia stomped away at her free arm! "The Moonlight Rose" rolled onto her back and kicked up, deadlifting Natalia in the German Suplex! She picked her up and went for the Tornado DDT! "La Chica Fuega" instead shoved her onto the apron and yanked her arm on the ropes followed by running the ropes and hitting a Sunset Flip Powerbomb to the outside! Both women laid there as the crowd cheered them on! DJ ran over and tossed Natalia in the ring! Naito shrugged & went to do the same, but was attacked by DJ! The crowd booed as Kingston walloped away at Naito before picking him back up. He went for the Roundhouse Kick, but Naito ducked it and planted him with the DESTINO, which the crowd came ALIVE for! Natalia, seething in anger, almost leaped through the ropes to get Tetsuya, but Katie pulled her back into a DESTINO of her own! She waited for Natalia to crawl, and "The Basement Dropkick Assassin" planted her with the Basement Dropkick to the bad leg! She wasn't done yet, though, because she immediately locked in "Tetsuya" (Leg Scissors Cross Knee Lock; named after you-know-who), which made Rodriguez tap out!

" _Here's your winner: 'The Moonlight Rose' KATIE STRIKER!"_

Jazz: WOW! Katie Striker just made Natalia tap out!

Jay: NO! She can't just tap out like that! That's not possible!

Jazz: Looks like being apart of Monarchy isn't beneficial in the long run after all….

Katie immediately lets go as Naito rolled into the ring and helped up his student-turned-friend. They raised their fists in the air and bumped it while Rodriguez used the ropes to pull herself up. The two ladies stared at each other, and Striker raised her fist in the air. Natalia looked at her for a while, the crowd cheering her on, but decided to shrug her away and have DJ help her to the back. Katie looked on, shaking her head until Tetsuya patted her shoulders! They posed one last time together as the crowd chanted "LIJ"!

Jazz: Well, Natalia is still siding with Monarchy, who are 0 for 3 at Immortality!

Jay: So Monarchy lost one. They still have two very important title matches to get through! And I know for a FACT they are gonna take the gold!

Jazz: Well that's then. As for what's next, it is the 2 out of 3 falls match between bitter rivals Seth Mercer & Matt Lopez!


	41. Immortality (Pt 4 of 11)

**Groundhogs Day** started to play and the New York crowd began to boo big time! The large gates opened up and out walks Seth, dabbing as usual. His face had a sly smirk on it as the fans rejected him.

" _The following contest is a 2 out of 3 falls match! The first person to score 2 victories will win this match! Introducing first, from Little Rock, Arkansas, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 210 lbs: SETH 'Sid' MERCER!"_

Jazz: For the longest time, Mercer has been OBSESSED with defeating Matt one-on-one!

Jay: He DID beat him, though!

Jazz: By a fluke. And ever since then, Matt has gotten the better of Seth in every form!

Jay: And now Mercer has the chance to defeat Lopez once & for all!

Seth entered the ring and dabs from the top rope. Everyone chanted "No more dabbing!" at him, and his response was another dab. He was chuckling, but soon turned serious when everyone heard a wolf's growl. The lights cut off as loud growls came from the stage again. Several caged wolves appeared on stage, with one of them holding the SSW PRIDE Championship. The gates opened and a shadowy figure rose up and howled. **Heathens** started to play.

" _And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing at 5'9" & weighing in at 194 lbs: 'The Mexican Lone Wolf' MATT LOPEZ!"_

The figure walked through the gates on stage, revealing to be Matt. He was wearing his usual attire with a wolf's fur as a hoodie, and was wearing the hunter's face paint. The caged wolves slowly bend their heads at the obvious Alpha Wolf.

Jazz: Since their last one-on-one match at New Beginnings, Matt Lopez has dealt with the nonsense that is Seth Mercer!

Jay: Matt started it! He hounded Seth for a rematch….and BEAT him! Now the hunter has become the hunted!

Jazz: Don't underestimate Lopez, Jay. He has the sense of the Apex Predator!

Matt looked around the cheering crowd for the first time and nodded at them. He hopped onto the apron and howled once again, while Seth leaned back and looked unimpressed. Matt hopped into the ring and removed the fur.

The bell rings and the two slowly locks up, with Matt quickly taking down his opponent! He tried to pummel away at Mercer, but 'Sid' quickly grabbed the ropes to force a break. They paced around each other and lock up again, & "The Mexican Lone Wolf" takes Seth again, this time going for the Achilles Pain (Ankle Lock) early, but Seth grabbed the ropes forces another break! Mercer stood up again and rubbed his face in irritation. They teased locking up again, but Seth quickly kicked Matt in the gut and started beating him down to a chorus of boos! He started raining down multiple fists as the ref pulls him back. He picked up Matt and tossed him over the top rope, but Lopez landed on the apron! Seth ran, but Matt hits a Shoulder Block to his gut. He leaps over his back and runs the rope, connecting with a Hurricanrana, sending 'Sid' to the outside! Matt leaped to the top rope and went for the Asai Moonsault, but Mercer manage to catch him and threw him like a dart into the ring post! Seth rolled Matt back into the ring and went for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Seth picked up Matt & tosses him into the corner! He delivered multiple clotheslines and put him in the Tree of Woe, upside-down. He choked Lopez with his boot for some time and lifted him up to the top rope and climbed up as well. He grabbed his waist & went for a German, but Lopez elbowed him over & over until Mercer stumbled back to the ring. He landed on his feet, but Matt went for a Moonsault into the Stylish DDT! Lopez picked Mercer up and over his shoulders and went for the Detonation Kick, but Mercer hopped behind him and elbowed his back! 'Sid' followed up by going for the German Suplex! Matt landed on his feet, however, and hit a Double Foot Stomp onto Seth for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Mercer stood up and Seth rolled out of the ring and onto the apron. Matt leaped over the top rope and hit an impressive Hurricanrana, sending Seth onto the floor! He went onto the apron and waited for Seth to stand up, and when he did, hit a Flying Dropkick, sending Seth flying over the announce table! Matt rolled him back into the ring and climbed onto the apron. Seth slowly made it to his feet & Matt removed his elbow pads He went for From Mexico With Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash), but Mercer kicked the top rope and Matt lost his balance, crashing onto the ropes! Mercer pounded away at Lopez before putting him onto his shoulders for the Samoan Driver! Unfortunately, Lopez countered it into a Roll-Up followed by the Achille's Pain! Seth was screaming in pain, and was about to tap! However, Mercer's friend, Ray Cobra, appeared from underneath the ring and distracted the ref! With the official not looking, Seth tapped out! Matt instinctively let's go and thought he got the 1st victory….until he saw Ray! "The Mexican Lone Wolf" ran over and kicked him off of the apron and onto the outside before turning his attention to Seth! He helped Mercer onto his feet, but was caught over his shoulders and planted with the Samoan Driver for the pin!

 _1...2...3! "Seth Mercer has received the first fall!"_

Seth leaped up and down as Ray cheered him on, but the crowd booed them! The ref checked up on Matt, who said he's okay, and Lopez tried to get to his feet! The referee calls for the bell, and Seth tried to attack him immediately! However, Lopez caught him in a small package!

 _1...2...3! "Matt Lopez has received the second fall!"_

The crowd went ballistic as Ray & Seth couldn't believe what had happened! Before the ref could even start the match over, both guys stormed and double teamed Matt! They were stomping away at him over & over right until Ray lifted Lopez onto his shoulder & planted him with the Cobra Cutter! They finally backed off as the crowd booed even louder & the ref checks up on Matt! Lopez nodded to start the 3rd fall, and the ref starts the match! Seth lifted Matt up again and planted him with another Samoan Driver for the cover!

 _1….2….KICKOUT!_

Seth couldn't believe what happened as the crowd were going crazy! He climbed to the top rope for the Swanton Bomb! Unfortunately, Matt got his knees up! Seth favored his back and Matt pulled himself up and started trading blows with each other! The crowd was getting into it, especially when Matt gained the advantage! He tossed him across the ring, but Seth reversed it and threw him towards the ropes! Matt rebounded, ducked two clotheslines, and connected with a Sling Blade! He stood up…..and hit a Suicide Dive onto an unsuspecting Ray Cobra! The crowd went ballistic as Matt picked up Ray and dropped him with an impressive Gran Final (Brain Buster)! He hopped onto the apron and waited for Seth to stand up! He did and Matt went for From Mexico With Pain again, but Seth instead caught him in the Spine Buster! Mercer immediately transitioned into the Billy Goat's Curse!

Matt struggled to make it to the ropes as the crowd was cheering him on! Just when he was so close, Seth pulled him back to the center! Matt stood on his hands, and flipped his upper body behind Seth and tripped him. He followed it up by hooking his waist and planting a Wheelbarrow into the Neckbreaker! Matt stood up and called for the end by picking Seth up for the Gran Final! However, Mercer lifts him onto his shoulders for the Samoan Driver! Matt lands on his feet and hits the Pele Kick, stunning him on one knee! Lopez followed it up with the Shining Wizard! With the ref still trying to recover, Matt hopped onto the apron for a third From Mexico With Pain! When Seth stood up, "The Mexican Lone Wolf" went for it…..and hits it! The crowd explodes, but then started to gasp! Unbeknownst to him, a tall, hooded figure crawled out of the ring, like Ray did, and leaped onto the top rope! When Lopez stood & turned around, he was hit with the NJ to Cali Flight (Spear from the top turnbuckle)! The crowd BOOED MASSIVELY when the figure removed his hood & revealed himself as NJ's own E-BAUM! E-Baum gave the middle finger to the NYC crowd before helping "Sid" Mercer to the top rope! He weakly stood up and hit the Swanton Bomb onto Matt, connecting! The ref started to come to as Seth went for the weak cover.

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here is your winner: SETH MERCER!"_

Jazz: OH COME ON! E-BAUM JUST HELPED SETH MERCER WIN THE MATCH!

Jay: GOOD FOR HIM, I SAY! E-Baum is a KIND & GENTLE soul for helping Seth in his time of need!

Jazz: WHATEVER HAPPENED TO PROVING YOU CAN WIN ALL BY YOURSELF!?

Jay: Plans change, Jazz. But the goal remains the same: WIN!

E-Baum helped Seth up and out of the ring while the crowd was booing them! Ray crawled over to the two as E-Baum helped him up as well! All three guys were laughing & celebrating by lifting Seth onto their shoulders! They stood on stage and all dabbed together while the crowd was giving off massive heat! Matt, still dazed & hurt, looked at them with rage in his eyes!

Jay: The Mexican Lone Wolf just got played! And look at that, Jazz! ICW may have just found a new, dominant trio in Ray Cobra, Seth Mercer, and now E-Baum!

Jazz:...This is total BS, and I know for a FACT Matt is gonna be on the hunt for all three guys! But for now, coming up next is our first championship match...and possibly our most DESTRUCTIVE championship match of the whole show! That's right, it's the Demolition Championship Match between champion Brutus Vicious & The New Shield's leader: Furno Moxley!


	42. Immortality (Pt 5 of 11)

_**ICW Crossroads**_

 _The crowd were on their feet as Freddy Escobar & Furno Moxley were tearing each other to pieces! Ladders were all over the place & the ICW Heavyweight Championship was hanging high above the ring!_ _ **  
**_

 _Freddy was climbing the ladder, and was so close to the title, but Furno pulled him down into a Conflagration (Dirty Deeds) onto a prone ladder! The crowd was going ballistic as Moxley was climbing the ladder. All of a sudden, the entire lights in the arena cut off. Soon Traci's voice was overheard!_

Traci: In this world we live in….one thing is for certain: DEATH COMES FOR EVERYONE!

 _The arena lights came back on and Traci stood on the ladder across from Furno, smiling evilly. All of a sudden, he was pulled off the ladder by Brutus Vicious and was torn limb from limb! Brutus finished off by planting Furno through a ladder as Traci laughs. The cameras focuses on Brutus himself._

Traci: And Brutus Vicious & myself? Hehehehe….we are DEATH PERSONIFIED!

 _Highlights of their time in Season 1 started to play, including the destruction they have caused: the injuries of Drago & Morrow, the decimation of Gage & Rodriguez, and those two winning their championships at New Beginnings._

Traci: The world runs around fueled by their beliefs in Superheroes & Fairy Tales. Well….we are the ones to bring FEAR into your heroes!

 _The screen shows highlights of Traci Star brutalizing a crippled Carson Michaels en route to winning the Women's Championship. It soon showed Brutus Vicious destroy everyone and win the Demolition Championship!_

Traci: All of your heroes...the will all fall…

 _The screen went disoriented and static-y and went to a camcorder. It was picked off the ground and revealed Furno Moxley!_

Furno: I'm no hero...not one bit! I'm just the guy who hurts people when they deserve it!

 _It soon cuts to highlights of Furno throughout Season One, especially his Heavyweight Championship win._

Furno: I've stared at death in the face all throughout my life. And it gets to the point where you get so sick of seeing his disgusting face over & over, you fight back! And Brutus, just looking at him makes me wanna break his jaw!

 _The cameras flipped back & forth between highlights of Furno & Brutus with a focus on the Demolition Championship._

Traci: Moxley is a man leading the people into the slaughter. He needs to learn his place! Instead, he decided to wage war on death itself!

Furno: Those two...heh….they made a HUGE mistake in taking what belonged to me! It's only natural that I snap big & stupid piece by piece!

Brutus: At Immortality….Death will reach the heavens….

Furno: I guarantee that at Immortality, death will stare face-to-face with its biggest FEAR….

Brutus: I will send The Madman BACK to hell….

Furno: I will break every bone in its dark soul….

Brutus: And I WILL remain Demolition Champion!

Furno: And I WILL become Demolition Champion!

 _The screen finally cuts to them standing face-to-face_

Brutus/Furno: This! Is! WAR!

* * *

 _The cameras cut back to MSG, where the crowd were applauding the video! Multiple weapons were scattered around ringside, some appearing to be picked up in New York's alleyways. The cameras also picked up two special people sitting in the front row: Renee Young & "The Lunatic Fringe" Dean Ambrose!_

Jazz: Well THIS is a surprise! Renee Young & "The Lunatic Fringe" Dean Ambrose have shown up to Immortality! Possibly eager to watch Furno claim another championship….based entirely on destruction!

Jay: It's a Moxley thing to watch each other possibly kill someone or themselves in the ring! Unfortunately, Dean is gonna watch his brother get murdered in that ring!

 **Retaliation (by CFO$)** started to play and the crowd went BALLISTIC! Soon, the gates opened and…. two lights were shining through the opening. Soon, an ATV drove on stage with The New Shield's Flag flowing on the end Furno, wearing the same attire that Ajax  & Raptor wore, was behind the wheel & Nyx, wearing a matching attire, was holding onto him! In her other hand was a golf bag full of weapons as well!

Jazz: Wow! Talk about arriving in style! They look to be ready for onslaught!

Jay: This is completely ridiculous….an ATV of all things…?

Jazz: I find it appropriate for them in this situation!

Furno drove around the ring several times, being careful not to hit the weapons around ringside! He parked next to the ramp, and he & Nyx walked up to the ring! They looked around MSG and smiled before hopping onto the apron and getting the crowd hyped! They entered the ring together and looked around the sea of cheering fans! Soon, the lights dimmed dark, and when the gates open, blue smoke leaked from the opening & filled the arena. **War In Paradise** started to play and out walks Brutus Vicious  & Traci Star, holding the ICW Demolition title in one hand and the newly won FZW Television Championship in another. Both of them were wearing matching Voorhees style masks in Traci's colors.

Jay: One could imagine the destructive path he walked in order to claim that Television Championship…

Jazz: More importantly, what he has in mind for Moxley in this match…

Brutus & Traci walked down the ramp and marched straight into the ring, raising the Demolition Championship in the air! Furno tried to attack him early, but Nyx somehow managed to keep him...and herself...at bay. A lone spotlight soon shined down onto the ring.

" _The following contest is a DEATH MATCH….and is for the ICW Demolition Championship! In a Death Match, there is only ONE rule: The competitors MUST make their opponent bleed before going for a pinfall or submission! Introducing first….the challenger: from Toledo, Ohio, standing 6ft tall & weighing in at 235 lbs: 'The Madman From Hell' FURNO MOXLEY!_

The crowd cheered loudly as the lights shined down on Moxley who cracked his knuckles and was ready for a brawl.

Jazz: Furno seems to REALLY be in his element right now!

Jay: About to lose his life to a destructive force like Brutus? I agree….

" _His opponent, from Tampa, Florida, standing at 6'10" & weighing in at 300 lbs: he is the ICW Demolition Champion: BRUTUS VICIOUS!"_

The crowd booed as the champion removed his mask & raised his title when the lights shined on him. The ref took the title & raised it in the air as the lights came back on.

Jay: Look at him….he is Death personified!

Jazz: Well Death has to stand toe-to-toe with a Madman!

The bell rings and Moxley charged after Brutus! He started wailing on the champion and managed to stun him into the corner…...however, Brutus picked him up and chucked him across the ring! Nyx started brawling with Traci and the two women took it to the outside while Vicious squashed Moxley in the corner! Nyx tried to toss Traci, but instead Traci threw Nyx in a pile of weapons! Back in the ring, Brutus picked up Furno and hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, knocking the wind outta him! Furno still got back up and Brutus tossed him across the ropes! Moxley rebounded and hit a Dropkick onto Vicious's Leg! Furno quickly went for the Flashpoint (Curb Stomp), but Vicious lifted him up and into a Samoan Drop! Vicious looked at Traci, who slid a steel chair into the ring!

When Moxley stood up, Brutus swung the chair at his head….and missed! Furno ducked it and low blowed the bulky giant causing him to drop the chair! Moxley picked up the weapon and cracked it on Brutus's back, his legs, knees, etc over and over until Brutus stumbled out of the ring. Furno climbed to the top rope and went for an Elbow Drop, but was caught in mid air! He was slammed down onto the floor with a nasty THUD! Brutus went over & picked up a chain and started beating his opponent senseless with it while Traci sat on the announce table, laughing. Unbeknownst to them, Nyx crawled back out with a Kendo Stick and WHACKED Traci so hard, it sent her tumbling over the table! She swung it at Brutus, who just turned around and looked at Nyx. She stepped back a bit, but still swung at his side! Brutus still approached her as she went for another swing. This time, Vicious caught the Kendo Stick and broke it into to! Furno, meanwhile, slowly made it to his feet and grabbed the metal chain before running over and started choking Brutus with it!

The NYC crowd cheered loudly as Brutus was stumbling around, trying to breathe! Nyx pulled out a Stop Sign from a garbage bin and SMACKED the champion with it, knocking him down! "The Madman From Hell" took the sign and violently beat him over the back with it with the crowd chanting "YES!" after every hit! Nyx stopped Furno and brought over a cardboard with barbed wires covering one side! Moxley nodded and set the board on top of the behemoth as those two stood on the apron! They ran and hit a Double Foot Stomp onto the barb wired covered cardboard on top of Brutus!

Furno removed the board and saw Brutus was not bleeding yet and groaned. He grabbed the steel steps and waited for the champion to stand back up. When he did, Furno charged at full steam, but was FLOORED by a wicked Spear from Vicious! Nyx tried to do something, but Traci emerged from the announce table and shoved her into the apron! She followed up by grabbing the Kendo Stick and began beating her violently! Brutus grabbed the garbage bin, placed it over Moxley's head, and Traci swung the Cane at Furno with a loud CRACK! Moxley collapsed as Brutus grabbed several weapons from underneath the ring: a ladder, a guitar, several small bags, and several monitors. Vicious picked up Moxley and tossed him back into the ring.

Moxley was trying to come to, but Brutus was stomping away at him! He picked up Moxley with both hands and hit a Sitout Spinebuster! Traci tossed a toolbox into the ring, and Brutus pulled out a wrench. He tried to cut open Furno, but Moxley fought back and hit a Drop Toe Hold! He picked up the ladder and slammed it onto the big man over & over again! Traci rolled into the ring and stood face to face with the Madman. Furno threatened to do something, but instead stood there & smiled. Traci turned around and into a Guitar shot to the head from Nyx! Rosewood tossed Star, who was bleeding from the blow, out of the ring. Furno chuckled and picked up a monitor before SMACKING it over his head! The blow was enough to make Brutus gush out blood all over his head.

Furno told Nyx to bring over the golf back, and dug deep inside it before pulling out…..A Barbie Doll. The crowd loved it as Moxley scraped the doll over Brutus's open wound, making it larger! Vicious pulled Moxley onto his back and slammed him into the corner! "The Madman" held on and continued to scrape away at the big man, until Vicious lifted him onto his shoulders and hit the Running Powerslam! From the outside, Traci blasted Nyx wit a steel chair, knocking her over! She soon went over and pulled out two tables. She stacked them up as Brutus Vicious slowly stood up and lifted Furno in the air, with one hand, and Chokeslammed him through the tables! He went to the outside and grabbed Moxley's bag of weapons! He pulled out a Hockey Stick and, with one mighty swing, CRACKED it over Furno's head, busting him open as well! The champion rolled his opponent back into the ring and went for the pin.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Brutus rolled back out the ring and easily picks up the steel steps before sliding them back into the ring. He goes back in and waited for Furno to get back up. When he makes it to his feet, Brutus picked up the steel steps and tossed them so hard that it knocked Moxley out of the ring upon contact! The crowd booed as Brutus leaves the ring and grabs several steel chairs. He places one over Moxley's head as Traci grabbed another one. She went to swing it at Moxley's head, but Nyx grabbed the chair from out of her hand and WHACKED Traci with it, knocking her out! Brutus turned and grabbed Nyx by the throat. But before he could cause any harm, Moxley pulled the chair off of his head and jabbed it into Vicious's knee! The champ fell onto his knees and both Furno & Nyx hit the Con-Chair-Toe onto Brutus's head! Brutus collapsed and Furno struggled to get the large man back into the ring, but eventually did so before going for the pin.

 _1….2...KICKOUT_

Moxley went inside his bags and pulled out two Brass Knuckles and, as Brutus made it back to his feet, trade blows with the big man! Brutus tried to fight back, but the blows were becoming too much and he fell outside the ring! Moxley ran the ropes and hit a Suicide Dive, brass knuckles first, sending Brutus into the barricade! Vicious collapsed onto his hands & knees as Moxley grabbed a steel chair and smacked him some more with it until it literally broke! Vicious was still crawling as Furno went inside the golf bag and pulled out Barbie: The Barbed Wire Baseball Bat! Moxley raised it in the air and the NYC crowd was on their feet! However, Traci dug into the golf bag and pulled out a Golf Club before blasting Moxley & Rosewood from behind! Brutus slowly stood up and flattened Moxley with a Giant Big Boot! Traci went underneath the ring and pulled out a long box and gave it to Brutus. He opened it and what was inside was something that shocked the world: a blackboard filled with nails, also known as Janice! He soon beat Janice over Barbie, breaking it into pieces to a chorus of boos! He tossed Furno back into the ring and planted him with a shot from Janice before going for the pin!

 _1….2….KICKOUT_

The crowd were on their feet as Brutus lifted his opponent clean in the air and slammed him onto the ladder! Vicious pushes the chair off of his head and sets up the tables! Traci, from the opposite side of the ring, tossed in the barbed wired cardboard back into the ring. Brutus, being creative, placed the board on top of the table, and puts it on fire! He soon turns to the small bags and opens them. He placed them underneath the burning barbed wire table, revealing to be thumb tacks! He picked Furno back up and dragged him to the corner. He hooked his arms and went for the Package Piledriver from the top rope, but Moxley wiggled and fought his way down! He picked up a steel chair and threw it at Vicious's face so hard, it stuck there! Brutus hopped down and into the corner still dazed as Moxley climbed up top and started pounding away at his open wound with the chair! The champion, however, hooked his legs and went for a Powerbomb! "The Madman" still held on and pounded away at the larger man, causing him to stumble a bit! Nyx, still hurting from Traci, went into the golf bag and pulled out one last item:...A banana peel. A freaking banana peel!

She tossed it into the ring and Brutus slipped and fell into the corner! Moxley stomped away at him over & over while Traci ran over and brawled with Nyx! She tried to toss her into the weapons, but Rosewood ducked under and planted her with the Screaming Nightmare (Swinging Reverse STO)! Dean called her over and gave Nyx another box and smiled. Back in the ring, Furno climbed to the top rope, however, Brutus elbowed him onto the apron! Vicious stood on the turnbuckle and was about to Vertical Suplex Moxley! "The Madman," however, slid underneath him and went for a Powerbomb! Vicious's weight kept him in place, until Nyx opened the box. She pulled out a spare Barbie, and ran onto the apron, WHACKING him with it on the head! The blow was enough for Furno to lift carry him onto his shoulders and Powerbombing him through the flaming barbed wired table onto thumbtacks! The Powerbomb was so impactful that Vicious broke through the ring as well! The crowd was on their feet as Furno looked on in dazed. Vicious used what energy he had left to crawl out of the wreckage! Moxley staggered to his feet, grabbed a chair, and placed it through his head! He hooked the champion and connected with the Conflagration on the chair! He rolled Brutus over & went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner….and NEWWWW ICW Demolition Champion: FURNO MOXLEY!"_

Jay:...Wow. Simply wow.

Jazz: Furno Moxley just slayed the beast! He has become the NEW ICW DEMOLITION CHAMPION!

The Garden came alive as Moxley just laid there, blood rushing down his face! Nyx stumbled over to Furno and helped him to his feet. He leaned against the ropes as the referee handed him the Demolition Championship. He grabbed the title and held it high in the air as the crowd cheered loudly! The rest of the New Shield walked out and helped Furno out of the ring. They stopped in front of Dean & Renee, who both hugged Furno. They all bumped fists together as Furno raised the Demolition Championship.

Jazz: Moxley went through hell, fire, and brimstone in order to defeat the seemingly unbeatable monster Brutus Vicious!

Jay: They even BROKE THE GODDAMN RING! I...I literally have no words.

Jazz: Well, the New Shield is definitely back on top...in the Demolition division! But coming up next….after we clean up and fix the ring….we will have our second title match! This time in tag team aspect when Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang of Team Brutal takes on The Dark Family's own PK Hunt & Static Rider: The Fortress!


	43. Immortality (Pt 6 of 11)

With the ring fixed and the blood (sorta) cleaned up, the lights dimmed black & red as **My Demons** started to play. The gates opened revealing Static  & PK: The Fortress, who were wearing their attires in red & black. Static was all over the place as PK had a smirk on his face watching his partner. Hunt had to keep him at bay, however, as they made their way to the ring.

Jazz: The Fortress...and The Dark Family as a whole…have been on a path of dominance since arriving on the scene of ICW! I mean, they have laid out the best of the best ICW has to offer, AND secured a win thanks to Surrealist Morrow!

Jay: Let's not even forget what happened at the Immortal Battle Royal…..it is easy to say that Static & PK have ALL of the momentum in the world right now!

Jazz: But one has to wonder where the rest of the Dark Family are lurking….

Static tried to attack some of the fans at ringside, but PK held him back! They entered the ring and stood proud on the turnbuckles as the NYC crowd booed! The lights came back on and **Death** started to play which made the fans cheer loudly! The shiny gates opened up and out comes Kyle Steven  & Wolfgang, wearing matching attire & the ICW Tag Titles around their waists.

Jazz: Now here is a tag team that has seen one HECK of a resurgence! Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang have beaten almost every tag team that has stepped forth in ICW: The KNA, Monarchy, The NOV, The New Shield just to name a few!

Jay: But they've never faced a team so remorseless than The Fortress…..

Kyle high fived several fans while Wolfgang raised his Devil's Horn. They entered the ring and stood face to face with PK & Static as the lights shined down on them.

" _The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall….AND is for the ICW Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers: representing The Dark Family, at a total combined weight of 424 lbs: 'The Eye of the Storm" STATIC RIDER & 'The Wildcard' PK HUNT! They are THE FORTRESS!"_

The crowd booed as Static & PK raised their fists in the air. Rider growled at everyone, but Hunt kept him at bay.

Jazz: So demented, these two are

Jay: These uncontrolled natures are going to lead them to victory!

" _And their opponents: at a total combined weight of 491 lbs, they are the ICW Tag Team Champions: KYLE STEVENS & WOLFGANG: They are TEAM BRUTAL!"_

The crowd cheered loudly as the champions raised their titles to the fans! All of a sudden, the Fortress attacks them when their backs were turned!

Jay: And there it is! The insanity is about to be released!

Jazz: Oh come on! While their backs are turned!?

Jay: They don't care about the rules, Jazz. They only care about hurting others!

The Fortress knocked their opponents out of the ring and started to beat them down! The challengers soon turned their attention to Wolfgang as PK held his legs and Rider pounded away at his upper body! Kyle tried to help his partner, but Hunt slammed him into the steel steps! They tossed Stevens back into the ring before going to work on Wolfgang! Hunt & Rider dragged him up the ramp and onto the stage before slamming him face first into the gates. Soon, PK lifted him on his shoulder and they planted Wolfgang with the Thunder's Ace (MCMG's Thunder Express)!

Jazz: Oh God! They just wiped out Wolfgang with a nasty attack!

Jay: Amazing! What a brilliant strategy!

Wolfgang remained unconscious as The Fortress made it back to the ring with Static starting out for their team! The bell rings and Static continues his onslaught on Kyle with nasty elbows & headbutts. Kyle popped up and tried to fight back, but Stevens connected with a Roundhouse Kick! He stomped away at Kyle until PK called him over. He dragged the beaten Stevens to his corner and tags in PK, who chokes his opponent against the ropes until the four count. Hunt hooked his arms and hit the Exploder Suplex! He soon went for the pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

PK immediately broke the pin and sat Stevens up! He laughed as he threw the champion out of the ring and onto the floor! Hunt rolled to the outside before picking him up. He Reverse Wheelbarrowed Kyle back first onto the barricades! Stevens collapsed to the floor as PK slammed him against the barricade over & over with the crowd booing. Hunt finally finished up and tossed him back in the ring. He tags in Static & "The Eye of the Storm" climbed to the top rope. Kyle slowly stood up and Rider hit a Top Rope Frankensteiner into a Double Foot Stomp for the pin.

 _1...2..KICKOUT!_

Wolfgang was stirring on stage and was trying to regain consciousness. Back in the ring, Static started wailing away at Kyle with elbows & forearms to the head! Rider picked up Stevens and tossed him into the Fortress's corner and tags in PK. He entered the ring and both guys hooks Kyle and planted him with a Double German Suplex! They soon transitioned it and hit a Double Falcon's Arrow! PK paced around his opponent, kicking away at his head at the process. He lifted Kyle onto his feet and Irish Whipped him into a corner! He soon ran over and hit a Corner Clothesline! He held on to Kyle and hit a Knife Edge Chop! He laughed while delivering more chops! Soon, Hunt tags in Static and hits a Snapmare on Stevens. He delivered a stiff Penalty Kick and Static slingshot himself into a Spiral Trap into the cover.

 _1…2...KICKOUT!_

Static picks up Kyle on his shoulders and hit a Shoulder Bomb into the ring corner! Kyle soon pulled Kyle onto the apron and hits a Reverse Hurricanrana, sending one half of the tag champions head first into the apron and crashing onto the floor. Rider watches as Wolfgang crawled down the apron to help his partner, and taunts him with his helpless partner. Wolfgang tried to stand up and charge after him, but "The Eye of a Storm" hit a Shoulder Tackle to Wolfgang's Midsection! "The Wildcard," meanwhile, picked up Stevens and Powerbombs him onto the floor! He tossed him back into the ring as Kyle slid in as well. He climbed to the top rope and hits the Phoenix Splash for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Static was starting to get a bit frustrated and began to beat Stevens down even more! He soon tags in PK, who enters the ring and laughs at Stevens struggling to stand back up. "The Wildcard" picks him up and goes for the Lumbar Check! Kyle, however, catches his head and hits a Satellite DDT! PK was stunned from the sudden hit as Kyle was crawling to make it to his partner! Wolfgang was climbing to the apron as well and the Garden was coming unglued! Just before the champions made the tag, Static ran over and pulled Wolfgang off of the apron! Rider tried to shove him into the steel steps, but Wolfgang instead tossed him into said steps! Back in the ring, Stevens struggled to stand up, and "The Wildcard" went for the Ace in the Hole (Double Underhook Piledriver) but Kyle flipped him over! PK landed on his feet, and grabbed Stevens from reaching Wolfgang and went for a Forearm to the back of the head! Stevens ducked the attack and went for a Satellite DDT! PK shoved him away and soon kneed him straight in the face, knocking him over! Hunt looks towards Wolfgang and started to laugh as he tags in Rider and applied the Rear Naked Choke! Rider climbed to the top rope and Static struggled to stay conscious, until Hunt brought him to the canvas! Static attempted Kyle's own 450 Splash, but Stevens leaped up and over, causing "The Eye of the Storm" to land on his own partner! The blow set Kyle free and he leaped towards Wolfgang, making the tag!

MSG blew the roof of the place when Wolfgang went BERZERK! He picked up Kyle and German Suplexed him across the ring! He deadlifted Wolfgang up and hit an Overhead Belly-to-Belly! The Fortress landed in the same corner and Wolfgang charged, hitting a Corner Dropkick! PK & Static stumbled out of the corner and the tag champion hit the Angle Slam onto PK! He lifted Static in the Gorilla Press and into a Running Powerslam! He soon picked Static back up and tossed him across the ring; however, Rider ducked a Lariat and ran the ropes some more, but found himself caught in a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Static stumbled into another corner and Wolfgang delivered plenty of Jabs to the fae & Knife Edge Chops to the chest! PK tried to save his partner, but soon found himself in the receiving end of the onslaught as well! Soon, Wolfgang tossed PK out of the ring and picked Rider up and into a Brain Buster for the win!

 _1...2...KICKOUT_

Wolfgang shook his head and slowly stood up. He picked up Static & kicked him in the gut before setting up for the Tiger Driver '91! PK slid back in the ring and hit a Chop Block, knocking Wolfgang over! Static fell free and started stomping away at Wolfgang's leg! He tags in PK and "The Wildcard" immediately locked in the Luck of the Draw (Lucky 13)! The crowd was cheering for Wolfgang to not tap out as he tried to crawl towards the ropes! When Wolfgang made it closer to the ropes Kyle used all he had left to Springboard off the ropes and into a Moonsault on PK! Static ran into the ring and went after Kyle, but was sent over the top rope and crashed to the outside! Wolfgang looked towards his worn out partner, who was begging Wolfgang to tag him in and the crowd was firmly behind them! He nodded and tags Kyle before locking PK in the Rear Naked Choke! He knocked him to the canvas and Kyle climbed to the top rope, and hit the 450 Splash! Wolfgang weakly rolled out of the ring and Kyle went for the pin!

 _1...2...BREAK-UP!_

Static had leaped to the top rope, and, at the very last second, hit the Thunder Drop (Red Arrow) onto Kyle to break up the pin! All four guys were in the ring, and Team Brutal traded shots with the Fortress, until the champions gained the advantage! They tossed The Fortress across the ring and, as the challengers ducked a Double Clothesline. Static & PK continued to run the ropes, and run into a Dual Suplex from the champs! Static rolled out of the ring and PK was floored by the Van Daminator/Enziguri combination! Kyle picked him up for the Green Bay Plunge, but Wolfgang instead wanted to do the team finisher once more! He tags in Wolfgang, who entered the ring, and climbed to the top rope as Wolfgang went for the Rear Naked Choke! However, PK shoved Wolfgang into Kyle, making Kyle lose his balance and crash onto the floor! Wolfgang let's go and Static slid back in as PK picked Wolfgang onto his right shoulder. Static ran the ropes and The Fortress connected with a second Thunder's Ace! PK soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are you winners….and NEWWW ICW Tag Team Champions: THE FORTRESS!"_

Jay: They….THEY DID IT! The Fortress are the NEW ICW TAG CHAMPIONS!

Jazz: No way….they actually did it….

Jay: Team Brutal's reign has just came to a sudden and shocking end! And at the hands of The Dark Family!

Static & PK were bouncing up & down in victory while the crowd booed the result! They were handed the tag titles and raised them in triumph as Team Brutal laid in defeat. Rider started biting the title as PK simply placed the other championship over his shoulder. They soon walked up the ramp and was joined by fellow Dark Family member Surrealist Morrow, who raised their arms in victory. Team Brutal looked on in disgust and disappointment.

Jay: Wow...The Dark Family are 2 for 2 at Immortality, and just snatched up their first taste of Championship gold in ICW! We may be entering a Dark Age…..

Jazz: It's such a shame….I mean they held those titles since the New Beginnings, defended with respect & dignity, but were weakened before the bell even rang, and that may have cost them the championships…..

Jay: Oh boo hoo hoo! The Fortress have done what no other tag team in ICW could even do: dethrone Team Brutal and become new Tag Champions! We're over halfway done with the show & It is now 2 for 2 in title changes!

Jazz: That is true….but the title matchup next may have potential to steal the entire show: It's the ICW International Championship match between the reigning, defending champion CJ Hawk and possibly his greatest challenger to date: the debuting Chris Blade!


	44. Immortality (Pt 7 of 11)

_Footsteps were heard in the distance as a silhouette of a wrestler was walking towards the camera. With every step, the sound grew louder & louder until it stopped. The lights soon shined down on CJ Hawk!_

CJ: My name is CJ Hawk...and welcome to the Way of the Hawk!

 _ **Breaking Through**_ _started to play as highlights of CJ's time in ICW started to play. First showing his quick debut win against E-Baum followed by his win against Seth Mercer, and finally defeating King Caesar at New Beginnings to win the ICW International Championship!_

 _Soon, it showed ALL of CJ's defenses, known as the Way of the Hawk International Open Challenge: A challenge for any & all competitors to step up and challenge him for the chance at the International Championship!_

 _It showcased key victories with one being the Fatal Five Way featuring King Caesar, Matt Lopez, Seth Mercer, & Ray Cobra at Love & War as well as his victory at Crossroads against Genocide! The screen soon showed him winning the TDW International, HFW Grand, and SSW Killjoy titles and all of the successful defenses as well._

 _All of a sudden, the screen turned static and cuts to black. Soon Chris Blade appeared on the screen._

Chris Blade: My name is Chris Blade….welcome to the Blade Club!

 _A random rock song started to play as it showed highlights of Chris's career: being trained by E &C and Trish Stratus in Toronto followed by joining TNA and his amazing run, winning all of their titles and becoming their 5th Grand Slam Champion. Soon, it transitioned to his time in the WFA, notably in UCW & UWA._

 _It soon cuts to the moment where CJ Hawk found out about Chris Blade challenging him for the title._

CJ: Chris Blade...The Blade Club…..if he doesn't show me his very best, he will fall like all the others. Fall to the Way of the Hawk!

Chris: CJ Hawk….ICW….The Blade Club is coming! At Immortality, I will be the one to beat the Way of the Hawk and become the ICW International Champion!

* * *

For a minute, nothing happened as the crowd were still hyped up. The tron turns emerald as the words "Chris Blade" appeared in the _Capture It_ font. A voice overheard said:

 **FEEL THE BLADE!**

And the screen sliced up and cracked, showing off highlights of the man as **Never Gonna Stop (By Rob Zombie)** plays. On the left side of the minitron, neon blue gears was zooming and lighting up (think Tech 2 from WWE 2K17 Create-A-Video), and on the right minitron, it reads "Blade Club" in the same _Capture It_ font with an all black background. The gates opened up and out walks the debuting Chris Blade, who looked tanned  & Asian American with a slim muscular built, a long, dark brown ponytail, and a tattoo of a Phoenix on his chest, to the sound of cheers!

Jazz: This has to be an amazing moment for Chris; his first match in ICW is at its biggest event and against one of the best we have to offer!

Jay: I think just Chris being here is one of the biggest moments in ICW!

Jazz: For those who don't know, Chris Blade, "The Hardcore Phenomenon," began wrestling at 18yrs old in Toronto Wrestling Company as the student of Edge, Christian, & Trish Stratus. He has competed all over the world and has racked up an impressive list of accomplishments!

Chris was wearing a red headband,a black short sleeve shirt that says "Blade Club," wrestling tights that are black and red with a X design on it, wrestling boots, and long fingerless wrist sleeves with red kick pads. He looked around the Garden in amazement and runs down the ramp. sliding into the ring. He stood on the ropes (one foot on the top and the other on the second) and raised his arms and crossed them before putting them down.

Jay: Chris is a former IWF Heavyweight & American Champion, a former X Division Champion, TNA/GFW World Heavyweight Champion, TNA King of the Mountain Champion, TNA World Tag Team Champion (With Christian Cage), the 5th TNA Grand Slam Champion, and a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion!

Jazz: Even in the WFA, he has tasted success as a former UCW Ultra Team Champion, UCW World Champion, and UWA UW Champion!

Jay: Unfortunately for him, he's lost all of those titles en route to ICW. One has to wonder if that's gonna play into his mind while fighting for our International Championship!

Chris stepped down and looked around at the sea of fans. He had a warm smile on his face, yet had a very determined expression underneath his smile. The fans were chanting "CJ HAWK" as loud as possible until all of the lights cut off. There was loud screeching and as a spotlight shined on stage, a cast of hawks were gathering around the gates. Three hawks flew up while carrying the SSW Killjoy Championship, the HFW Grand Championship, & the TDW International Championship! **Breaking Through** started to play as the gates opened up as the spotlight revealed a man covered by...wings? He soon rose up and raised his wings in the air, before bringing them back down, yelling "BANG!" along with the NY crowd!

Jazz: The MVP of ICW...the first International Championship..CJ Hawk has arrived to Immortality!

Jay:...I'm honestly sick of seeing CJ with that title! Someone is going to take it from him and I hope it's Chris!

The lights came back on and blinked blue & white, revealing to be CJ Hawk himself, wearing his usual attire except it is Black & Gold. The ICW International Championship was firmly around his waist as CJ made his way to the ring! He stopped at ringside and looked at Chris, who did nothing but looked back at him. The champion climbed into the ring and raised his wings and did his signature pose again!

Jazz: Oh come on, Jay. Even you have to admit CJ has been on a tear since arriving to ICW!

He is the only man to hold four WFA championships simultaneously, and has defended it all against some of the top talents in the WFA: E-Baum, King Caesar, Matt Lopez, Ray Cobra, Seth Mercer, Dan Riley, Chris Wolf, Genocide, The KNA, Rick Washington, Dylan Torres, Anthony Dre, Detrick Cyrus, Tribune Negro, Adrian Lord, Kareem Young, & Zack Sabre Jr. to just a name a few! And he has defeated them all!

Jay: As amazing as all of those sound, CJ is still human! One has to just wonder if he's truly at 100%...all of those title defenses must really wear him down!

Both men stood in their respective corners as the referee took the International Championship. A lone spotlight shined on the ring and the announcer started to speak.

" _The following contest is the WOTH International Open Challenge scheduled for one fall….and is for the ICW International Championship! Introducing the challenger: making his ICW debut, from Newark, New Jersey, standing at 6'7" & weighing in at 296 lbs: 'The Hardcore Phenomenon' CHRIS BLADE!"_

The crowd cheered for Chris, who smiled and crossed his arms. CJ sat against the corner, appearing relaxed and collected.

" _And his opponent… representing the Way of the Hawk, from Chicago, Illinois, standing in at 6'4" and weighing in at 224 lbs, he is the ICW International Champion: CJ HAWK!"_

The crowd popped LOUD as CJ rose to his feet and did his pose again, this time pointing at Chris. The lights came back on & referee raised the championship high in the air.

Jazz: Two guys with parallel careers meeting for the first time...and for one of the most sought after championships in ICW..this is going to be good!

The two opponents did not move a muscle, but they locked eyes while the crowd was on their feet! Through his mask, CJ looked relaxed and confident while Chris looked determined and prepared!

The bell rings and they continued to stare at each other while the fans were getting more and more anxious. Eventually, the two circled each other before locking up! CJ twisted his arm and grabbed his head from behind. Chris pushed CJ to the ropes and tried to toss him, but the champion still had the Headlock applied! CJ brought him to the ground, but Chris lifted him up for a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Unfortunately, CJ landed on his feet and swept Chris's legs, knocking him down and put Chris back in the Headlock, which made the crowd applaud. Blade slowly rose up and elbowed away at the champion's midsection, slowly breaking the hold before trying to toss him across the ring! When CJ came back, "The Hardcore Phenomenon" took him down with a Shoulder Block and ran the ropes! CJ kicked up and leaped over Chris before ducking on his stomach! Chris ran over him, ran the ropes again, and was hit with a nice Frankensteiner from CJ into the pin!

 _1...KICKOUT_

Chris rolled to the corner and CJ stood tall, with the crowd applauding him! Chris took a deep breath, stood up, and dusted himself off. They lock up again, and CJ twisted his arm and went for another Headlock, but Blade elbowed him from behind and shifted to a Snap Mare! CJ stood up and Chris shoved him to the ropes as the champion ran them! Blade took him down with two quick arm drags and capped it off with a Hurricanrana! CJ slid to the corner as Chris stood tall this time, earning some cheers from the NYC crowd. CJ stood up and the two locked up again! Chris this time gained the advantage, and pushed CJ into the corner! The champion grabbed the ropes, and "The Hardcore Phenomenon" gave him a clean break, until he gave off a loud Chop! He gave CJ another, and another, before tossing CJ across the ring! CJ leaped off the corner & over him before running the ropes! CJ ducked a Clothesline and ran the ropes again and hit a Dropkick to the leg! Chris fell to one knee, and CJ ran the ropes again! Blade, however, ran behind him, and caused CJ to get confused. Chris ran behind him and, when he turned around, delivered a Single Leg Dropkick! Chris soon went for the pin!

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Chris rubbed his leg a bit, but picked up CJ. He tosses the champion into the corner before charging and hitting him with a Running Clothesline! "The Hardcore Phenomenon" hit the Snapmare on CJ before running the ropes! He attempted the Penalty Kick, but CJ grabbed the foot and stood up! He stood up and tripped Blade, but was kicked away by him! CJ fell back to the ropes, and Chris clotheslined him over the ropes, but the champion did not fall to the outside! Instead, he fell to the apron as Chris tried to pick him up. CJ popped up and gave him an Uppercut, knocking him back towards the center! CJ went for the Flying Forearm, however, Blade caught him in mid air into an Arm Drag followed by a Twisted Arm Lifting Knee Strike to his arm! Blade picked CJ up by the arm and stretched it far out before twisting it and slamming CJ to the ground! He soon pressed down on the champion's arm and stomped on it!

CJ favored his arm heavily as Chris picked up and kicked away at the arm again! CJ grabbed it and stumbled to his feet! "The Hardcore Phenomenon" guided to the corner and wrapped that bad arm around the ropes and pulled away at it! The ref counted to 4 before Blade lets go! He kicks away at CJ in the corner before hitting the Snap Mare followed by the Running Dropkick to the bad arm again! Chris soon went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

CJ sat up and heavily favored the arm still. Blade ran the ropes and went for the Penalty Kick, but CJ grabbed his foot and stood up! Blade went for the Enziguri, but CJ ducked and slammed his foot onto the canvas! He did not stop there, and rolled Chris over on his back before hitting the Leg Breaker! Chris quickly grabbed his leg and CJ attempted to pick him up! However, his bad arm made it harder to, but he got Chris up anyway. CJ wrapped his leg and planted him with the Knee Breaker followed by a Running Basement Dropkick to the leg, sending him on one knee. He followed up with the Famouser for the pin!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

CJ went to the ring apron, shrugging off his bad arm, as Chris struggled to get to his feet! The champion leaped off the top rope and hit a Missile Dropkick onto Chris's leg, knocking him back down! CJ followed up by kicking away at his midsection over & over, but Chris was slowly climbing to his feet. When he stood up, CJ aimed for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Chris caught him and hit the Reverse Exploder Suplex, sending him across the ring! Chris limped over to CJ, and he dragged him by his bad arm to the corner. Chris laid him prone and climbed up the top rope. However, with every step, Chris clutched at his still hurt leg, and when he eventually made it to the top, CJ was up and kicked at Blade's leg which caused him to collapse on the top rope! CJ climbed up faster than Chris, but had trouble lifting him up due to his bad arm! He eventually got him up, but Chris fought back with elbows to the side of the head! CJ responded with elbows of his own, stunning Chris! Both guys stood on the top rope, and the champion hit the Reverse Frankensteiner, sending "The Hardcore Phenomenon" crashing to the canvas! CJ crawled over to make the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

The crowd were now split down the middle as CJ and Chris just laid there. After a few seconds, both men came to and started trading blows with each other. Chris gained the advantage at first by giving more shots to CJ which sent him to the ropes. However, when Blade Irish Whipped CJ across the ring, CJ rebounded with a Sling Blade, knocking Chris down! He followed with the Double Foot Stomp to the ribs! Chris clutched at his chest while CJ sat him up and hit the Penalty Kick to his spine! Chris scrambled to his knees as CJ attempted the One Handed Electric Chair Driver….and CJ hits it! He soon went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!?_

CJ couldn't believe Chris managed to kick out! The champion picked him up, but Chris popped up with the Step Up Enziguri from thin air, stunning CJ! "The Hardcore Phenomenon" limped over and planted CJ with the Flapjack! Blade kicked back up, though regretted it when he grabbed his now horrible leg! He went over and, one leg, deadlifted CJ and planted him with a Deadlift German Suplex! Chris didn't let go, but did pick CJ back up and spun him around hit the Bridging Suplex, somehow transitioned over and into the Brain Buster! He sat there and grabbed his leg, trying to miniscule the pain. Soon, he got up and slowly climbed to the top rope before hitting the Origin of the Blade (Springboard Arabian Press) into the pin!

 _1...2...3? No KICKOUT!_

When CJ got his shoulder up, Chris immediately grabbed his arm and locked in the Samurai Honor (Crippler Crossface)! CJ immediately reached for the ropes, but Chris used the ropes to roll himself & CJ near the center while still locking in the hold! The crowd was split down the middle while CJ was screeching from the pain in his bad arm! Chris held the hold in tight, and tried to ignore the pain in his leg! Before CJ could make himself tap, he rolled on top of Blade and pulled at his bad leg! Chris lets go and CJ slams it on the canvas over & over before locking in the Twisted Claw! Chris yelled in pain while the NYC crowd got behind Blade, cheering for him not to tap! Chris almost fainted from the pain, but sat back up, shaking his head profusely and not giving up! He slowly, but surely, crawled from the center of the ring and grabbed the ropes! The crowd got on their feet and applauded Chris for making it!

CJ lets go and slammed his fist against the canvas in frustration! As Blade struggled to stand up, CJ immediate continued to stomp away at Chris before running the ropes! However, Chris caught him on the rebound and went for the Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb). CJ countered it with the Hurricanrana, sending him into the corner! When Chris made it to his feet, CJ ran and connected with his Step-Up Enziguri! Chris collapsed and CJ leaped to the top rope. He posed for a moment before going for the Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press)! Chris managed to get his knees up at the last minute and caused CJ to crash down arms first! However, since CJ landed on his knees, Chris's leg were even more damaged! Both guys stood up, and Chris grabbed him and went for the Reverse DDT! Unfortunately for him, CJ got on one knee and hit the Snap Mare on Chris! He got back up, and Chris went for the Eye of the Hawk (Sit Down Full Nelson Facebuster), but Chris ducked down and turned it into a Roll-Up!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

As soon as CJ kicked out, Chris and he stood up and "The Hardcore Phenomenon" caught him with the Paroxysm (Running Leg Lariat)! The crowd EXPLODED when he hit CJ with his finisher as Chris clutched his leg while crawling to make the pin!

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3!_

" _Here is your winner….and NEEEWWWWWW ICW International Champion: 'The Hardcore Phenomenon' CHRRIISS BLADE!"_

Jazz: OH MY GOD! HE DID IT! CHRIS BLADE JUST BEAT THE WAY OF THE HAWK INTERNATIONAL OPEN CHALLENGE!

Jay: FINALLY! CJ FINALLY LOST THE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP TO CHRIS BLADE! WE HAVE A NEW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION!

Jazz: I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

Everyone was on their feet making all kinds of noises while Chris & CJ just laid there. Some time later, Chris was the first to get up and leaned against the ropes. He limped to the center of the ring and looked around the sea of cheering fans before looking at the ICW International Championship. He grabbed it and slowly raised it high in the air while CJ sat against the corner, clutching his arm and shaking his head! He quickly got up and snatched the title away from Chris's hands and looked at it. The crowd grew silent as Chris just looked at his former opponent. CJ looked at Chris, looked at the title, and wrapped it around Chris's waist. The crowd applauded as CJ patted him on the shoulder before rolling out of the ring and staggering his way up the ramp, leaving Chris to soak in his victory with the NYC crowd!

Jazz: What an amazing show of respect, CJ volunteering to put the title around the waist of the man who beat him! What a way to welcome Chris Blade to ICW!

Jay: Yes, this is a happy moment, but let's not kid ourselves right now: CJ is going to want that title back, so this isn't the last we've seen of those two in the ring together!

Jazz: For once, I may actually agree with you! As for tonight, that's the third title to change hands! Coming up next, however, is the ICW Women's Championship with the champion Brianna Kelly defending against her friend: the brand new WFA Women's Champion Carson Michaels!


	45. Immortality (Pt 8 of 11)

_Most people will kill for moments that will define an entire generation...for two, those moments happened inside a wrestling ring: Shawn Michaels & Sting!_

 _Two warriors with completely different paths, both considered to be the greatest of their time! One, a degenerate turned into a Savior. Another, a beloved hero turned into a remembered Vigilante! Both men who changed wrestling, now leaves behind those who looks to continue the path!_

 _Meet "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels, daughter of the Heartbreak Kid & the current WFA Women's Champion. One who has the pzazz, the witty, the talent just as awe inspiring as her father. Her time in ICW was...one of the most misfortune careers here. Plagued with distractions, interruptions, injuries, or just plain bad luck, she has failed to capture the title that has alluded her this entire time!_

 _Then there is "The Iconic Princess" Brianna Kelly, daughter of the Franchise & the current ICW Women's Champion. One who posses the skills, power, and style that led her to the Women's title. Her time in ICW was filled with unexpected moments, but just one glimpse of an opportunity changed the entire course of ICW. Now, she must defend what she recently just captured._

 _Two ladies….two different paths….two championships….one event: IMMORTALITY!_

* * *

" _Ladies & gentleman….I've just received word that the following contest scheduled for one fall will be for the ICW Women's Champion…..AND for the WFA Women's Championship!"_

Jay: WOAH! IT'S A DOUBLE TITLE MATCH!?

Jazz: Anthony Dre must have a lot of faith in both women to represent the Women of the WFA by fighting for the ICW & WFA Women's Championship!

" **Sexy Boy"** started to play and the crowd stood on their feet in surprise! The gates opened, revealing "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels himself! He hopped on stage, smiling from ear to ear as his music was replaced by " **Do It Now, Remember It Later"**. The the gates reopened and out walks Carson herself. She skipped across the stage before going on her knees with Shawn and posed together, Pyro going off behind them!

Jazz: To say The Heartbreak Chick haven't had the smoothest of runs in ICW would be a MAJOR understatement! Since New Beginnings, she has been plagued with interruptions, sneak attacks!

Jay: So what? I mean how can she have all of these excuses yet go anywhere else and become champion in a flash? Heck, She's the WFA Women's Champion!

Jazz: For those who don't know, Carson was one of 2 women, the other being Nyx Rosewood, who represented ICW in the WFA Women's Tournament hosted by UWA, and it was Carson who won the whole tournament & became champion! Wanna know the difference between that & ICW?

Jay: What?

Jazz: All those times there, she has had a fair match for it! And finally...here at this spectacular event, she will have a clean 1-on-1 for the title she longed to hold….

Both Carson & Shawn walked to the ring together. Carson was wearing a remade version of HBK's attire he wore in his final match. She entered the ring and spun around before doing the signature pose once again. She took off the robe and showed-off the newly won WFA Women's Championship! She raised it to the crowd, who stood on their feet, clapping. Soon, the lights dimmed and " **Out From The Shadows"** started to play and the gates opened. Out walks "The Icon" Sting, and the crowd yelled in response! He pointed above himself and " **Free the Flame"** started to play, and from the rafters stood "The Iconic Princess" Brianna, this time wearing her father's famous face paint.

Jazz: Now here comes the ICW Women's Champion herself! Brianna has had quite the unexpected career here in ICW! She just had one chance...one shot at the title, and she took it & ran with it all the way to Immortality!

Jay: Sure...if she can handle the pressure where it counts most. Brianna does come from a line that barely can handle it…

Jazz: Brianna will be fine! Just you watch, Jay! No matter what happens, she is going to fight for what she holds dear!

Brianna walked to the ring, looking around MSG in the process. She stopped short of the ring and looked at Carson & Shawn in the ring with laser focus on her face. Sting & Brianna entered the ring together and Brianna climbed to the top rope and did the yell once again. She hopped down as a spotlight shined down on the ring.

" _Introducing first, from the corner to my right, being accompanied by Shawn Michaels, from San Antonio, Texas: the WFA Women's Champion 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!"_

She raised the title in the air for everyone to see, but did not take her eyes off of the other championship in the ring.

" _And her opponent, being accompanied by Sting, from Venice Beach, California: the ICW Women's Champion 'The Iconic Princess' BRIANNA KELLY!"_

The crowd cheered once again as Brianna raised the Women's Championship. The ref took each title & raised them both in the air as Shawn & Sting left the ring.

Jazz: Two women, two legacies, two championship, but only one will stand victorious!

The lights came on & the bell rings as the two ladies circled each other. They tried to lock up, but Brianna used her power & tossed Carson across the ring! Michaels stood against the corner & looked at Brianna, grabbing her back. They circled around again and was about to lock up. This time, Carson ducked it and delivered multiple Knife Edge Chops to her opponent. After several chops, Brianna grabbed Carson's wrist. She tossed HBC into the corner, and Carson crashed down with a thud! "The Iconic Princess" went for the Stinger Splash, but Michaels rolled out of the way! She turned Brianna around and gave her multiple jabs to her body before throwing her across the ring! Brianna countered and threw Carson into the corner. The force sent Carson flopping over the corner and onto the apron, where Brianna kicked her to the floor! When Carson stood up, "The Iconic Princess" went for the Asai Moonsault; however, Michaels moved out of the way. Brianna did land on her feet, and "Ms. Immortality" went for a Sweet Chin Music, but Brianna grabbed her foot and lifted Carson into the air before slamming her back first onto the apron. Brianna rolled her back in and went for the pin.

 _1...KICKOUT!_

Brianna picked her up and slammed her into the corner! She started wailing away at her, but Carson fought back by kicking at Kelly. She climbed up and went for a Crossbody, but the ICW Champion caught & lifted Carson in the Gorilla Press! She paced around the ring for a minute before slamming her back first onto the canvas! "The Iconic Princess" bounced off the ropes and hit a Knee Drop onto Carson's face. Brianna dropped another knee to her face. Kelly soon climbed to the second rope and went for a Moonsault, and hit it! She soon went for the cover!

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Kelly picked Michaels up and went for the Knee Breaker, but Carson fought back with a flurry of punches. HBC flipped behind her and hit a Chop Block, knocking Brianna down to her knees before hitting an Enziguri, knocking her all the way down. Carson attempted the Figure Four, but Brianna kicked her so far, Carson stumbled out out of the ring! Brianna stood up and ran the ropes. However, Carson slid back in and hit a Flying Takedown, knocking Kelly to the canvas! HBC kicked back up and tossed "The Iconic Princess" outside the ring! Carson ran the ropes and leaped over the ropes and crash landed onto Kelly, knocking her out! Michaels picked up her opponent and rolled her back into the ring before climbing to the top rope and hitting the Diving Elbow Drop! Carson hopped up and got the crowd hyped before she stood in the corner, stomping her feet! Brianna eventually made it to her feet and Carson attempted Sweet Chin Music, but Kelly grabbed her throat and Chokeslammed her straight down! Kelly soon went for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Brianna picked up Carson and put her in the Bear Hug! Carson was screaming in pain as the ICW Champion held it tight! Carson tried to break free, but Brianna refused to bulge and continued to hold it in tight! Eventually, Brianna performed an Overhead Belly-to-Belly, sending her opponent across the ring! Carson used the corner to stand up, and Brianna went for the Stinger Splash again! This time, Carson kicked her in the face which sent Kelly backwards! Carson pulled at her legs and locked in the Figure Four! Brianna struggled to move, yet still fought back by rolling onto her stomach and grabbing the ropes!

Carson lets go and Brianna struggled to stand on her feet. HBC tossed her to the ropes, and went for a Spinning Heel Kick. However, "The Iconic Princess" ducked it and continue running the ropes before hitting the Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors followed by a huge Bodyslam! Brianna flipped Carson on her stomach and locked in the Sweet Sacrifice (PTO)! Carson was struggling to not give up as the crowd was firmly behind the WFA Women's Champion! Carson pulled her arms free and rolled onto her side, loosening the hold enough to lock in her own submission: The Heartbreak Lock (Lotus Lock)! Brianna was struggling this time as her arm felt being ripped apart, but used her size to touch the ropes! Carson lets go and picks up Brianna, but "The Iconic Princess" delivered a Headbutt, flooring Carson and going for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Brianna grew annoyed, and dragged Carson by her hair towards the ropes. She placed her on it, and went for the Stinger Splash, and finally hits it! Brianna went for another, but Carson caught her with Sweet Chin Music from outta nowhere! The crowd cheered as she collapsed on top of Kelly.

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Carson was in disbelief that Brianna kicked out! She grabbed her opponent's head and locked in the Showstopper (Modified Figure Four Headscissors)! Brianna had a rough time to breathe and Carson held it tight around her neck! However, the ICW Women's Champion had enough energy to stand up and lift Carson in the air before transitioning and hitting the Jumping Tombstone Piledriver! Kelly crossed Carson's arm and pinned her!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Brianna was getting really annoyed and attempted to put Carson in the Scorpion Deathlock! However, "The Heartbreak Chick" countered into a Small Package, which barely got a count. Both ladies got back up and Brianna responded first with a standing Missile Dropkick, knocking Carson into the corner! Kelly ran and connected with the Stinger Splash and pulled her towards the corner before attempting the Scorpion Death Drop! Carson countered the hold and went for the Heartbreak's Lament (Gory Neckbreaker)! However, Brianna countered into the Sunset Flip and transitioned into the Scorpion Deathlock once again! Carson was pulling herself towards the ropes and nearly made it. However, Brianna pulled her away and went to use the Sweet Sacrifice! This time, Carson took the chance to kick her away and send her into the corner! HBC kicked up and Kelly charged at her, but Michaels hit a Back Body Drop, sending her down to the mat! When "The Iconic Princess" stood up, Carson hit her with Sweet Chin Music again and finally went for the pin!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here's your winner…..and NEWWW ICW Women's Champion: 'The Heartbreak Chick' CARSON MICHAELS!_

Jazz: WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION! THE HEARTBREAK CHICK JUST WON THE ICW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP!

Jay: Well I'll be. She finally won the big one.

The crowd were on their feet as both women laid there! Their fathers entered the ring and helped both of them to their feet. The ref brought both the ICW & WFA Women's Championships in the ring and handed both of them to Carson. She looked at them & smiled before grabbing the titles and raising them high in the air! Brianna looked at Carson & smiled before hugging her! Sting & HBK shook hands as several more women walked out: women like Katie Striker, Nyx Rosewood, Amber Arcade, & Nikki Gage all came down and raised Carson in the air as confetti came down. Anthony Dre of the UWA came down and raised the arm of Carson as well.

Jazz: Carson is now both ICW & WFA Women's Champion! I am SO excited for what is to come for the entire Women's Division in the WFA!

Jay: I know Carson & I haven't seen eye to eye, but I'll be the first to say she earned it.

Jazz: And Brianna has proven that she belongs at the top of the Women's division!

Jay: And both women just overshadowed both of their fathers! Also props to Anthony Dre & the UWA for allowing ICW to defend the WFA Women's title as well!

Jazz: Now we move on to a special match: from a WFA Women's title match to the WFA Tag Team title match!

Jay: That's right: it's the well anticipated Finals of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament between the eventual winners: Monarchy members DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres of the International Xtreme Wrestling.

Jazz: And the rivals-turned-partners American Thunder & the UCW World Champion Martin Freund representing the Ultra Cool Wrestling!

 **A/N: CHECK OUT THE TAG TOURNAMENT! You'll enjoy the build-up...**


	46. Immortality (Pt 9 of 11)

_Highlights of the two teams started to play, with Monarchy running rampant in almost all of the promotions in the WFA, including ICW. They gave extra focus_

 _Soon, the video transitions to highlights of Freund & Thunder's bitter rivalry in UCW, their eventual forced team up, and winning the UCW World Tag Team Championships._

 _ **Dusted (by Astroid Boys)**_ _started to play as the screen went to the Tag Tournament & showed Monarchy's journey by defeating Anarchy, Ultraviolet, & The Freelancers. They followed up by showing highlights of Freund & Thunder's journey, beating The Kings of a New Age, The Devil's Associates, & The New Shield. It finally cuts to both of them standing face-to-face._

* * *

The cameras cut back to the Garden and zoomed in on the brand new WFA World Tag Team Championships stood in the ring, alongside Trell. All of the general managers/company owners in each of the WFA Promotions sat ringside, watching closely.

Jay: Welp, here we are: the moment that we waited too long for: the finals of the WFA World Tag Team Tournament!

Jazz: We've just seen Carson Michaels as the WFA Women's Champion, but be sure you check out the other two tournaments still going on: **the WFA Junior Heavyweight tournaments held at SSW United & the WFA Heavyweight Tournament taking place at IXW!**

The song was interrupted as a wall of fire went off! **We Will Rock You** started to play. The crowd booed as the gates opened up and Dylan  & DJ walked out. Kingston was still shaken up from the confrontation with Naito in the Rodriguez/Striker match earlier. They were wearing their usual attire, except the color & design matched Natalia's as well.

Jazz: Well, looks like DJ hasn't recovered from the Destino from Tetsuya Naito….

Jay: Look, he's FINE! He has Dylan to watch his back & bring the titles to Monarchy!

Jazz: On paper, Kingston & Torres may represent the International Xtreme Wrestling, but they stated that they wholeheartedly represent Monarchy because "they don't care about any of the promotions and that they will continue to run through everybody in the WFA!"

Jay: Spoken like true champions! This is going to be a piece of cake!

DJ & Dylan ignored the booing crowd as they marched around the ring. They came face-to-face with all of the owners and started to laugh. Soon, they rolled into the ring and posed together.

 **Thunderstrike** played as the gates remained open. American Thunder walks iue to mixed reactions. He stood on stage and looked around until **Head Crusher** played and the crowd exploded into cheers when Martin Freund walked out beside him. They simply looked at each other and made their way to the ring.

Jazz: The Cinderella Story of these two guys is amazing! They managed to set aside their differences which helped them make it to this moment here! Mr. Alex and the Ultra Cool Wrestling must be proud.

Jay: This isn't going to last. The clock is going to strike Midnight and those two will fail!

Jazz: Everytime you say that, Freund & Thunder have been victorious…..

Jay: THIS time, they will lose!

Freund & Thunder entered the ring together and stared at DJ & Dylan, who just shook their heads at them. The lone spotlight shines down on the ring as MSG grew dim & quiet.

" _Ladies & gentleman, the time has come. The following contest scheduled for once is the Finals in the WFA World Tag Team Tournament…..AND is for the brand new WFA World Tag Team Championships!" _

" _Introducing first, representing the International Xtreme Wrestling, at a total combined weight of 470 lbs: 'The Astonishing One' DJ KINGSTON & 'The Rabid Street Dog' DYLAN TORRES! They are MONARCHY!"_

The crowd booed as DJ, who is still shaken up, & Dylan started taunting their opponents.

' _And their opponents, representing the Ultra Cool Wrestling: AMERICAN THUNDER & the UCW World Champion ' The Head Crusher' MARTIN FREUND!'_

The crowd cheered as Freund & Thunder got back in Monarchy's faces. The ref picked up the new championships and raised them high in the air. Trell left the ring and sat ringside with the other owners.

Jazz: We started with 16 WFA Tag Teams. Now, we are down to two teams left. One of them will become the WFA Tag Team Champions!

Both teams went back to their corners as the lights came back on. The bell rings and both Martin & Thunder immediately attacked their opponents! They both quickly delivered Dual Duplexes of all variety: Belly-to-Belly, Side, Germans, and they were just tossing them around! Thunder tossed Dylan out of the ring and Freund went for the Head Crusher (Lifting DDT) on Kingston…...

…...Until Thunder dropped Martin with a Thunder Slam as well!

Jazz: WAIT WHAT!?

Jay: I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPENED!

The crowd was in utter disbelief and began to BOO MASSIVELY at Thunder. While the company owners in the WFA were gasped, Mr. Alex, the owner of UCW, was LIVID and started yelling at his wrestler, but Thunder shrugged him off. He simply rolled out of the ring, grabbed the UCW World Championship, and raised it in the air before dropping it and walking away. DJ & Dylan started to come to shortly after and saw a unconscious Freund. They smiled, picked him up, and planted him with a Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer) before going for the cover!

 _1...2...3!_

" _Here are your winners…...and the NEWWW WFA World Tag Team Champions: DJ KINGSTON & DYLAN TORRES!"_

Jay: THEY DID IT! MONARCHY IS THE NEW WFA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!

Jazz: You can chalk the assist to Thunder dropping Freund and leaving him for dead…..

Jay: I TOLD YOU THEY COULDN'T LAST! AND NOW MONARCHY RULES THE TAG DIVISION!

The crowd continued to boo as DJ & Dylan slowly stood up and hugged each other. The ref presented them with the championships. They grabbed them and raised them in the air! Soon, they were joined by the rest of Monarchy and they all turned towards the owners and gave a sinister grin.

Jazz: I think the age of Monarchy just reached a new level….dear Lord help the WFA.

Jay: This is going to be amazing! ALL HAIL THE MONARCHY!

Jazz: Well, we now have two matches left in Immortality! And match coming up is one VERY personal and can change the course of an entire family!

Jay: If you haven't guessed yet, it's the Last Man Standing match between Genocide & Will Ralston!


	47. Immortality (Pt 10 of 11)

_**Battlefield Episode 1**_

" _The following contest in the ICW International Tournament is scheduled for one fall….."_

 _The video showed Will Ralston and Genocide making their official debut here in ICW…... and the 5 seconds it took for Will to pin Genocide. As the crowd celebrated, Genocide looked on in anger as Will had a smile on his face_

Genocide: No one gets to embarrass me like that and gets away with it. NO! ONE!

 _The video soon cuts to Genocide assaulting Will at every waking moment after a match, walking to the ring, or even backstage._

Genocide: I taught him a lesson he will never forget: "Never stand against Genocide! Or else you won't stand ever again…."

 _The titantron cuts to Love & War and the Falls Count Anywhere Match, where those two were brawling all over the place. Soon, it cuts to the crane where Genocide sent Will falling to his demise as everyone looked on in shock & horror. As Will received medical attention, Genocide's laugh was echoing in the background…..._

 _The screen immediately went black and cuts to a clip of a younger Will & his brother wrestling together._

Will:...Genocide made two fatal mistakes: First, he did not see if I was no longer breathing. As long as I had breath in my body & the ability to move, I was going to get payback, no matter the cost!

 _The feed immediately cuts to Love & War, where Will returns and assaults Genocide, fighting him all over the place._

Will: The second mistake? Bringing my family into this by threatening their legacy.

 _ **Battlefield Episode 13**_

 _Genocide is in the ring, holding the Scottish Lion's wrestling mask, and challenging him to a Last Man Standing Match at Immortality. "I will not only end your career, Will Ralston, but I will also end your family's legacy!"_

Will: Genocide is a menace to not only my family, but to everyone!

Genocide: I will remind the world just what kind of force I am!

 _It showed all of their brawls and the chaos they've caused tearing each other apart!_

Will: Losing is not an option! I will give EVERYTHING, just to put an end to this nightmare! Even if i don't have any breath in my body...Genocide has crossed a line to which none has ever crossed….

Genocide: If you people believed what I did to William was unholy before, you have yet to witness what I'm capable of.

Will: Morgan's child will rise...the legacy will overcome Genocide-

Genocide: I promise you all that Ralston legacy is going to PERISH at the hands of Genocide-

Will/Genocide: And I will become the LAST. MAN. STANDING!

 _The video soon cuts to both men standing face-to-face before fading away._

* * *

The cameras cut back to Madison Square Garden with the crowd white hot.

" _The following contest is a LAST MAN STANDING MATCH! In this match, there are no pinfalls, submissions, count-outs, or disqualifications! The only way to win is by incapacitating your opponents until they cannot answer the referee's count of 10."_

 **Angel of Death** started to play and the crowd started to BOO louder than ever before. The entrance gates opened up and Genocide marches out, wearing a neo Nazi inspired outfit and the UCW Hardcore Championship around his waist. He stopped on stage and looked around before growling and heading down the ramp.

" _Introducing first: from the Third Reich, standing 6'4" & weighing at 229 lbs: the UCW Hardcore Champion GENOCIDE!"_

He walked around ringside and started blasting all of the fans for their race, gender, sexuality, etc. Soon, he rolled into the ring and did the Nazi salute, which earned him even more heat.

Jazz: He is quite possibly the most despised individual in ICW! He shows complete & utter disrespect to everyone & will not hesitate to cause them physical & emotional harm to his opponents!

Jay: Y'know, I actually agree. He is despicable and a terrible human being. However, he thrives on being horrible. It is when he's at his best. And tonight, he has the chance to destroy the career & legacy of a beloved figure!

After Genocide taunted the crowd, the lights go out. Then suddenly a few spotlights lit up showing an old 6'2" tall man in his 70s, a 5'6" tall woman in her 50s in a nurse outfit holding a picture of one of her sons, two men in boxing attires, one is 6'3" tall and in his 50s, and the other is 6'1" tall and in his 20s, a 6'1" tall Amazon with her mask on her hand, a 5'9" tall girl wearing a Ruby Rose inspired huntress attire from RWBY Volume 4, a 6'3" tall man in his 50s holding a lion mask in his hand, a 6'5" tall gothic man dressed like Brandon Lee in The Crow, and a 5'7" tall goth girl who looked like Stormer from the 80s cartoon series Jem, with black hair and she's apparently about three months pregnant.

Jay: Hey Jazz. Take a look at this, it's like an 'army' of some sort. *snickers*

Jazz: Whatever is going on, it's like they're looking to make Genocide lose his focus.

They stood there until the lights turned red then suddenly...

 **The Takeover (by Avery Watts)** plays and suddenly smoke appeared. As the 'army' opened the now red gates, out crawls what looked like a demon wearing a sleeveless hooded vest. When the lyrics hit, Will Ralston takes off his hoodie and stands up and welcomes his new demonic attire (His Ring Attire is the same except it has white trim with red outlines, the dark blue is replaced with red, the skull and knives are now replaced with Ralston's version of the Bullet Club logo (the default one with his last name to replace Bullet, a lion's face to replace Club, dragons heads facing opposite directions to replace the bullets, and the knights swords to replace the guns, and its printed like the flag of Scotland (the blue of the flag print is replaced with red)) and he has a lion like demonic style face paint, with body paint, only exposing his tattoos (back: his fiancée in mermaid form holding a baby in a bundled blanket, right shoulder: a Japanese kanji for Lion, right rib: homage to AJ Styles (Ralston's name initials with his and Karin's birthdates).

" _And his opponent, from Glascow, Scotland and residing in Oulu, Finland, standing in 6'2" & weighing in at 192 lbs: 'The Avenger' WILL RALSTON!"_

Jay: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What in God's name is Ralston wearing!? That's could be scaring me!?

Jazz: Wow, Ralston isn't kidding about the Morrigan's child myth, that's gotta be the most awesome form I've ever seen!

The NYC crowd EXPLODED as he starts crawling to the ring with his family following. As he crawled to the ring, Ralston stands up and does Finn Bálor's signature demonic pose when the song's chorus hit. As the song ends, Will takes off his vest and glares at Genocide showing pure aggression and focus. Genocide kept his sinister look despite witnessing the arrival of the entire Ralston clan.

Jazz: This is it ladies and gentlemen, time to see this possible match of the year, and I still have goosebumps!

Then the gothic rocker walked to the commentator table.

?: Mind if I sit here?

Jazz: Sure, you're Karin Jokela right? Gotta say, you look like a beautiful woman that Ralston chose to date.

Karin: Thanks I do want Will to stay and wrestle, it's in his blood, he can't give up, even his legacy and bloodline can still live on.

Jay: Well let's hope he can survive a Genocide.

Will slid in the ring & immediately went on the offense by hitting a Running Missile Dropkick, sending Genocide into the corner! The bell rings as he stood up and started stomping away at Genocide. Will continued his onslaught by tossing him out of the ring! He rolled out and continued to beat him senseless while the neo Nazi tried to escape the onslaught! Will managed to toss him over the barricade and into the crowd before going after him. Those two brawled throughout the MSG crowd and made their way to the other side of the arena, with Will slamming Genocide into the barricade. "The Avenger" grabbed a fan's chair and slammed it against his opponent, sending him flopping to ringside! Will stepped back and flipped over the railings and crashed onto Genocide! He followed up by picking up Genocide and slamming him into the ring post! He pulled him over and leaned him onto the barricade. WIll soon stood up and hit a Superplex on Genocide from the barricade to the floor! Both guys favored their lower backs and both guys laid there!

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

Will was the first to get back up and stopped the count by picking Genocide up. "The Avenger" went for a Powerbomb to the table, but Genocide scraped at Will's eyes and hopped down! He soon tossed Will into the steel steps with a loud thud! With a sick smile, he pulled off the steps and slammed it straight into Will several times! Genocide soon picks him up and places his head in between the chair before slamming him into the ring post! Will collapsed onto the barricade while his opponent pulled out a set of two chairs, standing them upright, and dragged Will towards them before Snap Suplexing him through those chairs! Genocide told the ref to count.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _4…_

 _5..._

Ralston started to stir, so Genocide broke the count by stomping away at him several times. He soon pulled out AN abundance of chairs and stacked them on top of each other. He dragged Will onto the ring apron and attempted a Piledriver, but "The Avenger" managed to flip him onto the apron instead! Ralston tool the chance and hit a Double Foot Stomp onto Genocide's chest, sending him crashing down to the floor! Genocide grabbed his chest as Will grabbed the ring bell and swings away! However, Genocide ducks and hits a Spinning Belly to Back Suplex, planting Ralston through the announce table! Genocide rolled into the ring as the ref counted.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _4…_

 _5…_

Genocide, dissatisfied, rolled back out and lifted Ralston up, breaking the count. He tossed Will back into the ring before rolling in and ripping parts of the ring away. He ripped the ring underneath the corner and exposed bare wood, and smiled as the crowd gasped. Genocide dragged "The Avenger" over and planted him face first on the wood with his signature DDT! Soon, the ref counted again.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _4…_

 _5…_

 _6…_

 _7…_

Will managed to roll slowly out of the ring and land on his feet, breaking the count. Genocide rolled out as well and slammed Will against the ring post! He leaned him over and pulled out some handcuffs before cuffing Will against the ring post! He slowly removed his Swastika belt, and, with an evil grin, started whipping Will across his back over & over! He took the time to show Will's family what he was doing before continuing to whip him! The fans were booing loud as "The Avenger" continued to be tortured. Some of Will's family had enough and interfered by snatching the belt!

Genocide turns toward them before laughing and approaching them. Meanwhile, Karin slowly rose to her feet and snuck over to a bloody Will, trying to break him free. Genocide approached the youngest Ralston member and shoved him to the floor! Just as Genocide did so, Karin broke the cuffs and freed Will, who collapsed on his knees for a minute. Genocide, meanwhile, grabbed his belt and slowly approached the family, teasing the whipping. But before that can happen, Will ran towards his opponent and hit a Missile Dropkick, sending Genocide crashing into the barricade back into the crowd! He grabbed Genocide's own belt and started beating Genocide viciously!

The crowd were cheering for every whack that Will made while Genocide attempted to scurry away! Genocide scattered around ringside before begging for his life, but Will refused to listen and went for another beating! However, Genocide kicked Will's leg and slammed him into the ring apron! He stood up and targeted "The Avenger" with his belt again, but Will grabbed & used it to lock in his Rear Naked Choke! Genocide tried REALLY hard to stay on his feet, but ultimate fell to the floor and was going in and out of conscious. Will held it in for quite a while before finally letting go. Ralston slowly stood against the apron and the referee started to count.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _4…_

Genocide started to stir and crawled towards the announcers Jay and Jazz.

 _5…_

 _6…_

 _7…_

 _8…_

He pulled against the two and used them to make it to his feet! Will shook his head and was breathing fast while tossing Genocide back into the ring. But when Ralston stepped between the ropes, Genocide quickly low blows him by kicking the middle rope between Will's legs! Genocide took the moment to catch his breath and tossed Will back into the ring! He drags the Scottish Avenger towards the exposed corner and climbed to the top! He pulls Will up and was about to attempt the Final Solution onto the exposed wooden ring! However, Will kicked away at Genocide's head and flipped onto his feet! He immediately delivered a wicked headbutt, stunning Genocide! The Scot followed up with open hand chops and finally an Enziguri, almost knocking Genocide off the top rope! Will climbed up and started blasting away at Genocide again before lifting Genocide up vertically. Ralston took a moment, and hit a Super Falcon Arrow onto the pile of chairs! Both guys were down as the referee started to count.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _4…_

 _5…_

 _6…_

Both guys started to stir, and Will's family helped him to his feet the Genocide was barely crawling.

 _7…_

 _8…_

 _9…_

To everyone's shock, Genocide low blowed the referee to stop the count!

He still laid there as Will just stared at his opponent in anger! He picked him up and dragged him to the opposite side of the area and up the ramp before Body Slamming him onto the steel! Genocide ached in pain as Will continued to drag him until they made it to the stage! Will picked him up and tossed Genocide into the large Gates! Ralston dragged him over to the edge and attempted the GTS, but Genocide elbowed him in the face over & over before hopping down! He hooked Will and Suplexes him! Still hooking Will, Genocide attempted an F5, but Ralston landed on his feet and hit the Double Underhook Piledriver! Both collapsed on their knees but continued to trade shots back & forth! Genocide gained the upperhand with a nasty Headbutt, but Will continued to stand his ground! Genocide charged towards "The Avenger" but took a Back Body Drop instead! Will staggered a bit, but when Genocide made it to his feet, Ralston hit a Flying Crossbody, sending himself and Genocide off the stage and into the equipment! Both men were down for a long while, until another referee came out and started to count!

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _4…_

 _5…_

 _6…_

 _7…_

Both men began to crawl out of the wreckage.

 _8…_

 _9…_

Will and Genocide barely beat the last second by staggering to their feet before falling to their knees! They glared weakly at each other then at the 45ft tall structure. Soon, both Will & Genocide began their slow climb to the very top. They eventually reach it and started trading more shots! With every blow, each man almost falls to their demise, but continues to fight on until Genocide knees him in the gut! Will grabbed his ribs! Genocide smiled and was attempt the Final Solution off the rails! This time, Will poked him in the eyes and kicked him between the legs! Genocide collapsed down and looked at his opponent before giving him the middle finger! Will chuckled and gave him the Stunner! Genocide, dazed, fell OFF THE 45FT STRUCTURE AND CRASHED THROUGH THE STAGE! The crowd were on their feet as Will sat down and looked at the hole below while the ref started to count!

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _4…_

 _5…_

 _6…_

 _7…_

 _8…_

 _9…_

 _10!_

" _Here's your winner: WILL RALSTON!"_

Jazz: It's over….it's finally over….

Jay: Dear god...they just took each other beyond the limit! I don't even know if I can feel my own heartbeat!

Jazz: It was a fight for survival, and the Ralston family name just survive Genocide!

The crowd were on their feet as Will laid at the top, catching his breath! He slowly stood up and looked over his family and the fans before raising up the "Two Sweet" sign. Everyone soon followed suit.

Jazz: What a moment for Will! He finally Avenged his defeat and restored honor of his family legacy!

Jay: Yeah…..but Genocide just tumbled all the way through the stage!

Jazz: Turnabout is fair play, Jay….Turnabout is fair play.

Jay: So be it….but MAN am I tired! This has been a long, yet very entertaining event I've seen in a long time!

Jazz: Well muster up the rest of your energy because coming up next is the Main Event: The ICW Heavyweight Championship match between the challenger Justin Danger-

Jay: And the greatest champion in all of the WFA: the ICW Heavyweight Champion Freddy Escobar!

 **A/N: I'm so so sorry this took a long time. I will explain myself after the final match, which WILL NOT take as long as this one. I swear it.**


	48. Immortality (Pt 11 of 11)

" _ **No other name has been synonymous….and infamous….in the WFA than one man: the ICW Heavyweight Champion 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!**_ "

Freddy: It's been almost two years, people! I've seen multiple promotions come and go. I've seen many wrestlers shine and fizzle away! But I have always held the throne in the wrestling division! Everywhere I go, I succeed! Either by myself or with Monarchy, I always rule!

" _ **Monarchy: Freddy's band of brothers (and sister) in arms who help seize control of the wrestling world! Anywhere Monarchy goes, chaos follows!"**_

Freddy: ICW is no different! Since I've arrived, ICW has been on the forefront of the wrestling world! What you people need to realize is that the champion that only matters is the Heavyweight Championship, and that is on the shoulders of yours truly: "The Prince" Freddy Escobar!

 _ **ICW CROSSROADS  
**_ _Freddy was slowly climbing the ladder, with Furno Moxley knocked out! He soon reached the top, and pulled down the Heavyweight Championship as the crowd booed loud!_

" _ **However, within any Kingdom, there is sure to be an uprising...and eventually: a takeover!"**_

 _As Freddy celebrates in the ring, someone snuck up behind him and dropped Escobar where he stood before raising the title._

" _ **And in Monarchy's case, they must deal with a takeover in the form of the challenger: the 'Demon Wolf' JUSTIN DANGER!"**_

Justin: I'll admit: I've been keeping a close eye on the WFA, especially ICW! I wasn't sure that it would last long, but man I was proven DEAD wrong!

" _ **Justin is also known as 'The God of Chaos' for his aggressive and explosive abilities inside the ring, leading to MULTIPLE championships across the Indies, earning the other nickname 'King of the Indies!'"**_

Justin: But no matter what place I've looked at, the only thing that remained a common factor is Escobar and his goonies! And the looks on everyone's faces all say the same thing: "Why TF are we still dealing with Monarchy?"

Freddy: Do you honestly think that I care about how the people feel? HA! They're bigger idiots than I thought! Everyone, fans & wrestlers alike, needs to realize that I am where the success lies! I am the beginning, middle, and end of pro wrestling & sports entertainment!

" _ **The winds of change always arrived when it chooses to! It's all about how one handles that change: with acceptance or resistance!"**_

Justin: I came here not only to become champion, but to usher in a new era: The Era of Justin Danger! And the only way to do that is by beating the guy who won't let go of his power: Escobar!

Freddy: Monarchy isn't going anywhere! Just like this championship isn't going anywhere, Monarchy will stay and continue to rule over ICW!

Justin: Change is coming, Escobar! You're time at the top is coming to an end! At Immortality, your kingdom, you're Monarchy, is gonna collapse, and the Danger Zone will become the ICW Heavyweight Champion!

Freddy: Justin Danger, you will be no different than any other competitor I've faced! At Immortality, you will fall at Monarchy's feet and I will continue to be ICW Heavyweight Champion! And you & the whole world will have no choice than to BOW!

" _ **Seasons come and go, but who will lead the way to the future: Monarchy's Prince or the Danger Zone! Only one will be Immortalized!"**_

* * *

The cameras cut back to the MSG arena, where the crowd was tired, but still excited! **Kill Everyone** started to play and the crowd hopped onto their feet! The gates opened and out walks the challenger: Justin Danger, wearing his usual attire except it is blue  & gray. He did his pose as pro fell down from behind him. He smiled and started to make his way down to the ring.

Jazz: Talk about a special moment! In Justin's very first PPV Match in ICW, he's main eventing the biggest show and competing for the Heavyweight Championship!

Jay: Pssshhh. Danger is nothing more than the flavor of the month! All this hype around him is nothing more than a facade!

Jazz: Oh I wouldn't count Justin's key wins over each Monarchy member as "facades."

He stepped into the ring and took a moment to take in the scenery. He climbed to the top rope and did his signature pose once again. Soon, he climbed down and waited in the corner for his opponent. Soon, all of the lights cut off and a bright white spotlight shined down onto the stage! Multiple trumpets played as the gates opened up! Several beautiful women, wearing elegant dresses, stood on stage and down the ramp! **POWER** plays and coming through the gates….was Kanye West himself! The crowd gave a mixed reaction! He stood there, in Monarchy inspired attire, and started to rap:

 **We're living in the Monarchy Era, doing something mean to it**

 **He do it better than anybody you ever seen do it!**

 **Screams from the heaters, got a nice ring to it!**

 **I guess this World Champion needs a special theme music!**

 **Freddy Escobar has all the power!**

 **Everyone stop counting down the hours**

 **To his demise, he'll always have the POWER!**

 **Everyone rise up and BOW!**

All of the lights soon turned gold & white and coming through the gates, four muscular men walked out carrying the throne seat with Freddy Escobar sitting on it! He had a long, & sparkling elegant robe, a large crown, his classic scepter, and a very smug look on his face! Behind him was the rest of Monarchy: Caesar, DJ, Dylan, & Natalia, holding Freddy's SSW Universal Championship & the WFA World Tag Team Championships. Escobar chuckled at the booing crowd as he was carried down the aisle!

Jay: WOW! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT MAGNIFICENT ENTRANCE!? Only the best is good enough for Monarchy…

Jazz: Ugh…

Jay:...Jazz. WHY ARE YOU NOT BOWING AT THE FEET OF THE CHAMPION!?

Jazz: Because he's a fool! I refuse to support that who only thinks about himself!

Jay: See, it's people like you that fuel Escobar to being the greatest in this business! And THAT gives him the ability to show off just how SPECTACULAR he really is!

The men carried Escobar around the ring before setting him down on the ramp! Freddy rose up and took off the rope, revealing the championship and his golden attire! He removed his crowd and was helped down by the lovely women! He slowly climbed to the ring and went to the top rope. He took off the championship and raised it high in the air as the crowd continued to boo! He hopped down and looked at Justin, who looked relaxed and very focused. Freddy handed the referee the championship as the single spotlight shined down onto the ring.

" _Ladies & gentleman, this is the MAIN EVENT of the Evening! __The following contest is scheduled for one fall….and is for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger: from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 6'6" & weighing in at 245 lbs: 'The Demon Wolf' JUSTIN DANGER!"_

The crowd cheered as Justin raised a fist in the air. Freddy scoffed at his expression.

Jazz: He's dedicating this championship moment to everyone that perished back in Las Vegas.

Jay: Very noble of Danger, I'll admit, but that dedication may have to wait because Freddy isn't going to allow it!

" _And his opponent, being accompanied by and representing the new WFA World Tag Team Champion Monarchy: from Los Angeles, California, standing 6'0" & weighing in at 225 lbs: he is the SSW Universal Champion & the ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Prince' FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

The crowd booed as Freddy spread his arms wide open, soaking in all of the reaction!

Jay: Look at him, Jazz. This man is the epiphany of what a World Champion is all about!

Jazz: And he'll be an example of someone falling from grace REAL soon!

The lights cut back on and the bell soon rings. Both guys did not move a muscle but instead looked at each other while the crowd were getting hyped. They paced around the ring before locking up. Justin managed to get Freddy into the corner and he tossed "The Prince" halfway across the ring! Freddy immediately rolled out and paced back & forth, regaining his composure. Justin teased a Dive, causing "The Prince" to move out of the way, but Danger bounced off the ropes and did a backflip, landing on his feet to the sound of cheers! Escobar looked very annoyed and quickly rolled back into the ring, locking up with Justin again! Justin shoved Escobar into another corner and teased punching him, but Justin patted his shoulders and smirked, stepping back! Escobar was not happy and teased locking up again! This time, Freddy kicked Justin in the stomach and punched him several times before tossing him into the ropes! Justin reversed and threw Escobar into the ropes and, when the champ rebounded, hit a Back Body Drop! Freddy, however, landed on his feet and spun around….into a wicked Clothesline from Justin! Danger picked up Freddy and hit multiple Open Palm strikes before using the Snapmare followed by the running Basement Dropkick into the pin!

 _1 KICKOUT!_

The champion was dazed & confused while "The Demon Wolf" picked him up and hit a Standing Reverse Suplex! Freddy grabbed his stomach and Justin deadlifted him to his feat. Escobar elbowed Danger several times and went for a quick roll-up, and transitioning into a Double Foot Stomp! Freddy picked him up and tossed him out of the ring before grabbing the referee. While the ref was distracted, the rest of Monarchy started stomping away at Danger, earning more booes from the New York crowd! Escobar finally rolled out of the ring, picked up Justin, and hit the Bloody Sunday on the floor, laughing all the way! He threw "The Demon Wolf" back into the ring and went for the cover.

 _1...2 KICKOUT!_

Freddy stood up and dragged Justin into the corner, and elbowed him several times. He followed it up with a Snap Mare followed by climbing to the middle turnbuckle and Drop Kicking the back of his opponent's head! Freddy laughed as Danger clutched his skull. Freddy dragged Justin's head towards the bottom rope and Slingshot his throat towards them! Justin coughed over & over as Escobar dragged him back in and went to the apron! He yelled "WITNESS GREATNESS!" before hitting the Springboard Elbow onto his opponent! Monarchy applauded and cheered on their leader while "The Prince" transitioned into a Headlock, smiling all the way! The crowd was rooting for Justin, and that caused the challenger to attempt to rise back to his feet. He managed to shove Freddy into the ropes and throw him across the ring. Justin went for the Back Body Drop again, but Escobar rolled over his back and hit the Kotaro Krusher! Escobar waited for Danger to poke his head up before planting him with the Scissors Kick for the pin!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Freddy picked up Danger and hit multiple forearms & Uppercuts before running the ropes! Danger catches him with the Flapjack! Danger was not done, because he deadlifted Escobar into a German Suplex! He did not let go, and turned "The Prince" around & into an Overhead Belly-to-Belly, knocking Freddy into the corner! Danger gained some distance before charging and hitting the champion with a Running Corner Enziguri into the Reverse Exploder Suplex! Escobar landed on his knees and Danger followed up with the Running Knee! He hyped up the crowd, who were getting louder & louder, before standing in the corner! A dazed Freddy stood up and Justin went for the Discus Clothesline, but Escobar caught his arm and hit a Tilt & Whirl DDT! Escobar kicked up and the crowd started to boo him with Escobar sucking it all in! Freddy picked up Justin over his shoulders, but "The Demon Wolf" slid behind him and hit the Backstabber! He kicked up himself and followed up with the Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra) onto Escobar and went for the cover!

 _1...2...KICKOUT!_

Justin shook his head and pounded on the canvas, signaling for the J.I.D (RKO)! But when Freddy stood up Danger went for the attack, the champion shoved him away and rolled to the outside. Monarchy was consoling Freddy while the ref was yelling at him to get back into the ring! Danger looked on before running the ropes and hitting a Tope Con Hilo over the ref and onto everyone! Danger picked up Freddy and tossed him back into the ring, but when he tried to get back in, Natalia grabbed his foot! He hopped down and confronted her, until DJ charged after him! "The God of Chaos" ended up shoving DJ into his girlfriend, knocking both of them out Dylan leaped off the announce table, but Danger caught threw him over the barricade! Caesar got up and went for a Big Boot, but Justin ducked it and dropped "The Enforcer" with the J.I.D! But when he rolled back into the ring, Freddy hit the Kingslayer (Curb Stomp) from nowhere! The crowd was stunned as Freddy went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Escobar couldn't believe what just happened and immediately confronted the referee! Once he came to his senses, the champion picked up Justin and went for the Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver), but Danger punched Escobar in the head several times before escaping by hopping behind him and Dragon Suplexing the champion! He soon transitioned into his Danger Bomb (Gory Bomb into Sitout Facebuster)! He turned him over and went for the cover!

 _1...2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Justin was shocked Freddy kicked out! He sat there looking at his adversary before going for the J.I.D again! But like last time, when Freddy stood up, the champion shoved Justin away, but this time Justin collided & knocked the referee out of the ring! Danger couldn't believe what he did and looked at the ref, but Escobar hit Justin with the Reverse Hurricanrana! Danger got on his knees and Freddy attacked his opponent with the Royal Blitz (series of roundhouse kicks to the opponent's chest) before finishing off with the Prince's Blade (Superkick)! Freddy turned around and saw that everyone was KOed and went to grab his scepter! Freddy laughed and kicked at Danger's head! He was yelling for his challenger to "KISS MY FEET!" and told the crowd to "BOW!" "The Prince" picked up Danger and was about to whack him with the scepter, but Justin ducked it and hit the Running Springboard Cutter, earning a big POP from the crowd! But "The Demon Wolf" was not finished! He hooked Freddy and dropped him with a Modified Styles Clash! Justin rolled out of the ring and attempted to wake up the referee once again, but to no success! He looked in the ring and saw the champion starting to stir. When he rolled back into the ring, Freddy caught him by whacking him in the head with the Royal Scepter! Justin collapsed and Freddy lifted him up and goes for the Prince's Throne, this time connecting! A new referee went to the ring as Freddy made the cover!

 _1...2...3? No KICKOUT!_

The crowd were on their feet when Justin kicked out! Freddy just sat there, grabbing his hands together for a while before slowly approaching the referee. The ref explained that it was a 2 count, but Escobar instead dropped him with the Prince's Blade! He kicked the new referee out of the ring and climbed to the top rope. He looked down at a prone Justin, before yelling "THIS IS MONARCHY'S WORLD" before going for the Frog Splash! However, he leaped right into a J.I.D from outta nowhere! The crowd were white hot while both guys were laid out….

…..Until the arena went completely dark!

Jazz: What the-

Jay: HEY! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! WHO CUT OUT THE LIGHT!?

Jazz: What's going on!?

The crowd was confused for a minute, until the lights cut back on! Justin found himself surrounded by the Dark Family: Surrealist, Ryan, the new tag champions Static & PK, and Sarah. Justin was keeping a close eye on them until the lights turned off again. When it cuts on, there stood the mysterious masked figure, known as "The Destroyer", in the ring, holding the Immortal Briefcase! Justin just stared at him, until the figure set the case down. It slowly removed his hood, and removed his mask revealing to be…

…..BEN JONES!

Jazz: *gasped* Th-That's….

Jay: THAT'S BEN JONES! BEN FREAKING JONES IS HERE IN ICW!

Jazz: The Destroyer...is Ben Jones...

Jay: A MAN WHO HAS RAN THROUGH THE IXW, SSW, UCW, UWA, IS NOW HERE IN ICW!

The NYC crowd was stunned and going mental! Ben stood there with a cold & emotionless expression while Justin was very shocked & confused. So much so that he didn't notice Escobar getting up, until he grabbed Danger & dropped him with the Execution (Cross Rhodes)! Soon, the Dark Family helped Monarchy up and they all entered the ring together! Freddy picked up Danger and dropped him with another Execution before standing up and looking at Ben…..and smiling. Soon, Ben & Freddy shook hands while Monarchy & the Dark Family embraced one another!

Jazz: Oh no...no not this….anything but this….

Jay: YES! OH MY GOD YES! The reunion of the factions that RULE over SSW United: Monarchy & The Dark Family are standing side by side! THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!

The crowd showered everyone with MASSIVE boos as Ben raised Escobar's hand! But when Freddy was about to make the cover, Ben turn him around and dropped him with the Death Valley Driver!

Jay: Wait….WHAT!? WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?

Jazz:...

Monarchy couldn't believe what they just saw, and that gave the perfect chance for The Dark Family, minus Ben, to take them out as well! They tossed Monarchy out of the ring and beat them until they laid motionless on the outside! Ryan lifted one of the referees back into the ring, and Ben forced him awake before handing him the Immortal Briefcase. The referee, still dazed & confused, simply grabbed the case and handed it to the timekeeper!

" _Ladies & gentleman: Ben Jones is officially invoking his Immortal Opportunity for the ICW Heavyweight Championship! This match is now a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!"_

Jay: WHAT!? NO NO NO NO NO! NOT LIKE THIS! ANYWAY BUT THIS!

Jazz: ...

The NYC crowd gasped as Ben picked up Freddy and Dropped him with his Romanian Hell-Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb)! He was not finished there, however, and picked Justin up before planting him with a Romanian Hell-Bomb as well! He dragged Freddy & Justin over before pinning them both!

 _1…...2…...3!_

" _Here's your winner…..and NEWWWW ICW Heavyweight Champion: 'The Destroyer' BEN JONES!"_

Jay: *sounding defeated* I...I don't believe it. This, this cannot be happening

Jazz: ...

The crowd didn't know what to make over what they've just witnessed. The rest of The Dark Family entered the ring and stood next to Ben, looking over the MSG crowd. Ryan grabbed the Heavyweight title and handed to Ben, who still hasn't changed his expressionless face, simply grabbed the title and raised it in the air, over Freddy & Ben's KOed bodies!. Soon, he snapped his fingers and all of the lights cut out.

Jay: Jazz, wh-what did we just witness?

Jazz: …..We just witness the start of a new era….an era of Darkness….

 **Recap**  
Match 1: Eric Drago VS Surrealist Morrow  
Winner: Surrealist Morrow via pin

Match 2: Nation of Violence (Michael Chaos & Phil Vandal) VS The New Shield (Ajax & Raptor Reigns) _-Tornado Tag Team Match_  
Winners: The New Shield via pin

Match 3: Natalia Rodriguez (w/DJ Kingston) VS Katie Striker (w/Tetsuya Naito)  
Winner: Katie Striker via submission

Match 4: Seth Mercer VS Matt Lopez _-(2 out of 3 Falls)  
_ Winner: Seth Mercer via pin

Match 5: Brutus Vicious (w/Traci Star) VS Furno Moxley (w/Nyx Rosewood) _-Death Match/ICW Demolition Championship  
_ Winner: Furno Moxley via pin

Match 6: Team Brutal (Kyle Stevens & Wolfgang) VS The Fortress (Static Rider & PK Hunt) _-ICW Tag Team Championship_  
Winners: The Fortress via pin

Match 7: Chris Blade VS CJ Hawk _-ICW International Championship  
_ Winner: Chris Blade via pin

Match 8: Carson Michaels VS Brianna Kelly- _ICW Women's Championship/WFA Women's Championship (Winner takes all)_  
Winner: Carson Michaels via pin

Match 9: Monarchy (DJ Kingston & Dylan Torres) VS Martin Freund & American Thunder _-WFA World Tag Team Championship_  
Winners: Monarchy via pin

Match 10) Will Ralston VS Genocide- _Last Man Standing Match_  
Winner: Will Ralston via knockout

Main Event (pt. 1): Freddy Escobar (w/Monarchy) VS Justin Danger- _ICW Heavyweight Championship_  
Winner: n/a (THE MATCH CHANGES)

Main Event (pt. 2): Freddy Escobar (w/Monarchy) VS Justin Danger VS Ben Jones (w/Dark Family) _-Triple Threat Match/I_ _CW Heavyweight Championship_  
Winner: Ben Jones via pin


	49. Credits

At an unknown location, we see the owner of ICW, Trell, sitting in an dimly lit office room, and appearing very tired from the show. He took a deep breath and chuckled before finding himself being joined by two other people who sat in the dark. He did not acknowledge them at first, but instead looked at his roster and several potential signees.

Trell:...Guys, that show really made me tired. As much as I enjoyed this, all I want to do is just crawl into a comfy bed and sleep.

?1: But you cannot.

?2: There is much work to be done

Trell: I know, I know. That's why I have coffee as a substitute.

Trell chuckled before taking another sip and looking through the sheets, taking a deep sigh.

?1: You're not just tired, correct?

?2: You miss "it", don't you?

Trell: At first I didn't. I was happy with this stuff! But now, seeing everything and experiencing the whole process from a different point of view, I'd be lying if I said those thoughts didn't cross my head.

?1: But those days are over with.

Trell sighed and set the papers down. He rubbed his head before going into his drawer and pulling out a large object.

Trell: I know…..but I can still hear it. I can still feel it. It's always been a part of me.

?2: Remember why you stopped to begin with.

Trell:...You're right.

He sets the item back down and closed the drawer. He continued to look over the contracts again.

Trell: I will say this: these new guys are VERY dangerous, hence why I signed them. And I know they'll be coming for more than a championship…..

?1: But?

Trell: But I've never been the one to be easily manipulated. Especially when it's happened to me before.

?2: Don't remind us.

Trell: All I'm saying is that things are shaping up to be REEEALL interesting…. & kinda fun.

?1: Which means you don't know what's coming next.

Trell:...Eh. When in doubt, you just gotta wing it! Eventually something will turn out okay. With that said, I do know something for sure.

?2: Which is….?

Trell set the papers down and spun his chair around, looking over the Battlefield from above.

Trell: Season 1 was just our arrival. Season 2? We change everything.

 **A/N: IT'S OVER! IT'S FINALLY OVER! THANK GOD IT'S FINISHED!**

 **But seriously, I am so happy I managed to complete not only this show, but the entire season as well! Next month would've made one full calendar year since beginning this project, and I gotta say: it's so much fun!**

 **However….if there is one regret I have with this is the lack of consistent schedule of uploads. It's a mixture of two things: my personal life, and pro wrestling (I will go into more details about that REAL soon).**

 **With that said: Thank you. Thank you to each and every one of you all that sent in a wrestler, that left a comment, or just happily read this. It really keeps my spirits up and is what kept me from leaving this unfinished indefinitely.**

 **Now, before I go: I am taking a vacation (no less than a month….hopefully). In that time, I will open the flood gates for you all to give me more competitors to sign (not right now, though). Just know that there will be a few rules to submitting, so just be on the lookout!**

 **With that said: Thank you to the WFA for including ICW, a place that has been around for a small period of time yet feels huge!**

 **And thank you to everyone! Without you all support & constructive criticisms, this would not see the finish line!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
